Bombastic Love
by Ginny Danae Malfoy
Summary: Gina faz parte da Ordem da Fênix e estudou duro durante um ano depois de Hogwarts para se tornar auror. Ela consegue, mas justo quando isso acontece, Dumbledore lhe faz um pedido que vai mudar a sua vida: Que se torne uma Comensal da Morte para realizar u
1. Comensal da Morte? Eu?

**Bombastic Love **

**Capítulo 1: Comensal da Morte? Eu?**

Fazia pouco mais de um ano que Gina Weasley havia terminado seus estudos em Hogwarts, ela morava com seus pais (seus irmãos não moravam mais na Toca). A caçula dos Weasleys era membro da Ordem da Fênix e trabalhava como assistente geral do novo Ministro da Magia, Arthur Weasley, seu pai (ele havia sido eleito quando a comunidade bruxa percebeu que Fudge não era capaz de governar com Voldemort e seus capangas à solta). Mas na verdade o sonho de Gina era se tornar uma auror e por isso passou o último ano se preparando física e mentalmente para o exame, pois esse era na opinião de todos, extremamente difícil porque exigia várias habilidades e notas altas em quase todas as matérias.  
No entanto a ruiva não desanimou e até achava que havia se saído bem, só faltava o resultado para confirmar. Mesmo tendo apenas 18 anos, tinha muita responsabilidade e era determinada. Seus dias, que eram cheios, estavam divididos entre seu emprego no Ministério, seus estudos preparatórios e as missões que cumpria para a Ordem.  
Mesmo no meio de tanta correria ela arranjava às vezes tempo para se divertir com a família e com seus amigos (Colin Creevey, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, e Harry Potter). Harry e Hermione eram namorados, mas Gina não ligava. Harry era agora apenas um amigo para ela. Era verdade que ela chegara a namorar Harry em seu 6º ano, entretanto não durara pouco mais de um ano. Os dois terminaram quando Harry descobriu que estava apaixonado por Mione. Na época Gina ficara desolada, é claro. Contudo a vida segue, ela acabou se recuperando e hoje não guarda mágoa de nenhum dos dois. Era de certa forma grata, porque isso fez com que ela fosse forçada a amadurecer e abrir os olhos para a vida, deixar de achar que o mundo gira em torno de seu próprio umbigo.  
Eram 5:30 da manhã de uma sexta-feira e estava na hora de Gina acordar, mas seu sono era muito pesado e ela nunca teria conseguido sem seu eficiente "despertador":  
-GINA WEASLEY ACORDA! LEVANTA AGORA MESMO! SAIA DA CAMA JÁ, SUA PREGUIÇOSA OU VAI CHEGAR ATRASADA NO TRABALHO!" –Molly Weasley grita a plenos pulmões ao adentrar o quarto da filha.  
A garota se senta rapidamente na cama como se tivesse levado um choque (os cabelos apontando para todos os lados pareciam confirmar isso), mas ainda estava sonolenta:  
-Bom dia mãe. –disse antes de bocejar e levantar da cama.  
-Bom dia Gina. –Molly respondeu com uma voz tão doce que parecia impossível que ela tivesse gritado há poucos segundos atrás.  
-Que horas são?  
-Cinco e meia. Seu pai já está na cozinha tomando café. Se arrume e desça.  
Gina foi até o banheiro se trocar e dar um jeito na cara amassada (ela tinha ido dormir tarde). Quando terminou, pegou a varinha em cima da cômoda e, aparatou na cozinha:  
-bom dia pai. O que o Profeta Diário tem noticiado? –ela perguntou a Arthur que estava lendo o jornal.  
-Bom dia filha. –ele cumprimentou –O mesmo de sempre, estão criticando o Ministério.  
-O que é dessa vez? –a Sra. Weasley pergunta.  
-Estão acusando-nos de não fazer nada para deter você-sabe-quem.  
-Idiotas! Será que eles não vêem que há cerca de 18 anos, antes daquele encontro de Voldemort –o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley fizeram cara feia ao ouvir aquele nome –com Harry ainda bebê, naquela época era muito pior? Com certeza que era! E eles ainda vêm dizer que não estamos fazendo nada? Ora, me poupem!  
-Calma! Se acalme Gina. –o Sr. Weasley disse.  
A ruiva soltou um profundo suspiro e respondeu:  
-Tudo bem, esse jornal sempre foi sensacionalista mesmo. Vamos indo?  
-Vamos. Até mais Molly. –o Sr. Weasley disse antes de dar um beijo de despedida em sua esposa e aparatar.  
Tchau mãe. –Gina disse e aparatou no Ministério da Magia para mais um dia árduo de trabalho.  
No fim da tarde Gina terminou o turno e foi indo em direção do elevador. Apertou o botão e esperou alguns segundos, quando a porta se abriu:  
-Harry? –ela perguntou ao entrar e ver um homem alto e muito bonito de negros cabelos rebeldes e profundos olhos verdes por trás de óculos com armação redonda.  
-O homem levantou a cabeça e mirou-ª Sim, era mesmo Harry:  
-Gina! Que bom te ver. –ele disse enquanto a puxava para um abraço apertado.  
-Faz já um tempo que não nos vemos, também...com essa vida corrida que levamos. –ela disse sorrindo quando ele a soltou –E a Hermione?  
-Está bem, continua trabalhando como medibruxa no St. Mungus. Você parece estar meio desanimada. Estou certo?  
-Na verdade estou é cansada, mas nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolva. Não se preocupe.  
-Tem uma coisa que vai botar um sorriso nesse rostinho cansado. –Harry disse sorrindo misteriosamente.  
-O que está escondendo de mim Sr. Harry Potter? –ela perguntou curiosa e desconfiada.  
Você vai ver. Até mais! E apareça no meu apê pra um chá. –Harry disse saindo do elevador no nível dois (ele ia para o Quartel General dos aurores, já que era o chefe deles).  
Ao chegar ao átrio Gina foi até a recepção:   
-Oi Neville! –Gina cumprimentou o amigo –Tem alguma carta pra mim? –perguntou ao recepcionista.  
-Seu nome é...  
-Virgínia Weasley.  
-Ah sim. Duas cartas chegaram endereçadas a srta.  
-Muito obrigada. –Gina agradeceu pegando os dois envelopes.  
-Quer ir até a lanchonete um instantinho? –Neville perguntou –Assim podemos bater um papo enquanto comemos alguma coisa.  
-O.k. Tenho algum tempo, mas tem que ser rápido. –Gina disse olhando em seu relógio de pulso.  
Na lanchonete Gina sentou-se à uma mesa enquanto Neville foi fazer os pedidos. Foi aí que se lembrou das cartas e abriu primeiro a carta que lhe parecia ser a mais formal:

_Prezada Srta. Weasley,__  
__O Quartel General dos aurores tem o prazer de informá-la, o resultado de seu teste de aptidão para se tornar auror.__  
__Sua nota foi A, portanto a senhorita foi considerada apta a exercer o cargo.__  
__Parabéns!__  
__Compareça em nosso Quartel General na segunda-feira às 8:00h da manhã e trataremos de detalhes.__  
__Atenciosamente,__  
__Harry Potter__  
__Quartel General dos Aurores__  
__Ministério da Magia__  
__P.S.: Foi mal Gina, mas eu tinha que escrever formalmente e também não podia te contar antes . Parabéns mesmo, porque você merece. Sei que esteve se esforçando muito. No final valeu a pena tanta dedicação, né? Beijos e tchau!__  
_  
Ao terminar de ler Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos:  
-O que te aconteceu? –Neville perguntou preocupado.  
-Fiquei emocionada. Estou tão feliz! Leia. –Gina disse e entregou a carta nas mãos do amigo.  
-Parabéns Gina! Eu sei o quanto você se esforçou para esse teste.  
-Obrigada Nev. –Gina agradeceu e deu um beijo na bochecha dele, o fazendo corar.  
Os dois comeram seus X-saladas e tomaram a vitamina de frutas:  
-Tenho que ir. –Gina disse se levantando.  
-Não esqueça a sua outra carta. –Neville lembrou, vendo um envelope lacrado que havia caído do bolso da garota.   
-Obrigada por tudo Nev. –ela disse depois de apanhar o envelope.  
A ruiva seguiu até um dos boxes do banheiro feminino e adentrou-o. Apoiou as costas contra a porta e analisou o envelope lacrado, ele tinha o selo de Hogwarts. Certamente era uma carta de Dumbledore.  
_"Mas o que será que Dumbledore pode ter escrito? Só lendo para saber"._  
Então a curiosidade levou a maior e ela resolver ler ali mesmo:

_Srta. Weasley,__  
__Preciso ter uma séria conversa com você.__  
__Não posso adiantar nada por carta (caso seja interceptada), mas posso lhe garantir que é de suma importância.__  
__Compareça em meu escritório às 20:00h de hoje. Se não puder vir, me comunique-me o mais depressa possível.__  
__Atenciosamente,__  
__Alvo Dumbledore.___

_"Qual assunto importante? Deve ter relação com a Ordem."_ Pensou e apartou em seu quarto.  
Após tomar um banho desceu para a cozinha e encontrou os pais:  
-Vai jantar querida? –a Sra. Weasley pergunta.  
-Não obrigada. Comi um lanche e por isso estou sem fome.  
-Molly e eu estávamos conversando. Você já recebeu o resultado do teste para auror? –o Sr. Weasley perguntou.  
Gina abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha e respondeu:  
-Sim. E adivinhem? Eu passei!  
-Parabéns filha. –os dois disseram e a abraçaram.  
-Quando começa? –Molly perguntou.  
-Segunda-feira.  
-Perdi a minha assistente, mas para uma boa causa. –Arthur disse.  
Gina olhou no relógio, já era 19:50h:  
-Eu tenho que sair. Dumbledore quer me ver, depois conto a vocês. –Gina disse e aparatou em Hogsmeade (todos sabiam aparatar, por isso raramente havia pó-de-flu na Toca).  
Na Dervixes e Bangs havia uma lareira pública, então ela foi até lá e jogou pó-de-flu na lareira:  
-Escritório do diretor de Hogwarts!  
Ela foi rodando, mas segundos depois já se encontrava na sala de Dumbledore:  
-Boa noite srta. Weasley. Sente-se.  
-Boa noite Professor. –Gina disse e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha do diretor.  
-A srta. deve estar se perguntando qual é a finalidade dessa conversa que pretendo ter. Estou certo?  
Gina concordou com a cabeça:  
-Pois bem. A srta. sabe que Voldemort ultimamente tem estado na moita e isso porque ele está planejando algo. Digo algo, porque não sei o que ele pretende. O que sei é que ele anda espalhando os comensais por diversos lugares. A Ordem está precisando de novos espiões.  
-Mas e o Professor Snape?  
-Foi mandado para a Alemanha.  
-O que Voldemort pretende mandando comensais para outros lugares?  
-Creio que seja conseguir aliados estrangeiros. Enfim, eu entendo se recusar, mas pelo menos pense a respeito...  
-Eu ainda não entendi onde o senhor quer chegar.  
-Não me interrompa agora, por favor. –Dumbledore disse e Gina corou envergonhada –Você seria perfeita para espionar. É astuta, determinada e tem todo o preparo que um auror possui. O que eu quero te pedir é um favor muito grande. Preciso que para espionar penetre no círculo íntimo de Voldemort e também que consiga um aliado para a Ordem. Resumindo: Preciso que se torne uma Comensal da Morte.  
Gina arregalou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair despercebidamente. Será que ela estava ouvindo coisas? Dumbledore havia mesmo lhe pedido o que estava pensando? Não adiantava querer se enganar, ela ouvira claramente. Ao ver que Gina estava paralisada em choque Dumbledore disse:  
-Eu já terminei, Srta. Weasley? Não gostaria de manifestar a sua opinião?  
-Comensal da Morte? Eu? –Gina perguntou assim que se recuperou.


	2. Tentando levar uma vida normal

**Capítulo 2: Tentando levar uma vida normal****  
**  
-Comensal da Morte? Eu? –Gina tornou a perguntar, mas dessa vez para si mesma.  
-Sim, mas não precisa me responder agora. Sei que é uma decisão difícil.  
-Decisão? Eu já decidi. Para mim o seu pedido é uma ordem.  
-Não quero que se sinta obrigada, esteja à vontade para me dizer não.  
-Eu quero fazer isso pela Ordem, sei que vai ser difícil, mas vou me esforçar.  
-Bem, se já decidiu irei mandar uma carta ao Professor Snape e quando ele me responder, um de nós entrará em contato com você. Não conte a ninguém, é uma missão secreta.  
-Até mais Professor. –Gina disse meio maquinalmente ao pegar o pó-de-flu.  
-Até. –respondeu Dumbledore.  
-A Toca! –Gina disse claramente e momentos depois já estava em sua casa.  
-Como foi filha? –Molly perguntou ao ver a filha sair da lareira.  
-Normal. Vou dormir, estou muito cansada. –Gina respondeu antes de aparatar no banheiro. –Molly ia aparatar atrás da filha, mas percebeu que ela realmente estava um trapo e precisava de descanso.  
A garota tomou um banho de lavar a alma, a chuveirada de água fria ajudou-a a clarear a mente. Seria realmente perigoso. Ela estaria colocando sua própria vida em risco, mas era preciso. Sua contribuição seria de extrema utilidade. Ao sair do banho sua cabeça continuava a fervilhar de pensamentos e preocupações, mas mesmo assim estava tão cansada que adormeceu quase que instantaneamente.

Gina já estava trabalhando como auror há 1 mês, ou seja, de novo era uma sexta-feira. Acabou descobrindo que seu trabalho não chegava a se diferenciar muito do que fazia na Ordem.  
Quando deu seis horas da noite, ela estava saindo do Ministério da Magia com Harry. Já estavam na metade do átrio quando alguém a chamou:  
-Hei! Espere Srta. Weasley!  
Gina se virou na direção da voz e era o recepcionista quem lhe falava:  
-Sim? –ela perguntou.  
-Chegou uma carta urgente para a srta.  
-Obrigada! –Gina agradeceu, pegou a carta e guardou-a no bolso.  
A ruiva já tinha uma boa idéia do que se tratava e por isso achou melhor lê-la depois:  
-Você não vai ler? –Harry perguntou.  
-Gosto de ler as minhas cartas antes de dormir. –mentiu.  
Harry resolveu não insistir no assunto:  
-Gina, eu gostaria muito que você jantasse no meu apartamento hoje.  
-Hoje? Assim de repente...por quê? –ela perguntou surpresa.  
-Na verdade é segredo, mas eu vou te contar. O Rony vai pedir a Luna em casamento. Então ele me pediu que organizasse uma comemoração.  
-Se importa de me esperar aqui um instante? Esqueci um memorando em cima da minha mesa.  
-Não, pode ir.  
Gina saiu correndo em direção ao elevador e desceu no primeiro nível em que ele parou. Olhou para os dois lados e não viu ninguém:  
-_Lumus_. –murmurou e abriu a carta.

_Srta. Weasley,__  
__O Professor Dumbledore entrou em contato comigo e informou-me que a srta. está disposta a correr os riscos necessários e se tornar uma Comensal da Morte para fazer um serviço de espionagem para a Ordem da Fênix.__  
__Eu já disse ao Lord das Trevas que quer serví-lo, no começo ficou surpreso, é verdade. Mas no final aceitou e até ficou satisfeito.__  
__Um comensal a estará esperando na Travessa do Tranco, em frente da loja Borgin & Burkes. Esteja no lugar marcado às 15:00h de domingo (não se atrase!). Você deverá dizer ao comensal "Sou aquela a quem esperas para levar ao Mestre." E ele responderá "E eu sou aquele que cumpre a ordem de te levar a ele." Dessa forma você terá certeza se é a pessoa certa.__  
__Recomendo que aja com naturalidade, não demonstre fraqueza, seja fria e garanto que terá que usar oclumência, porque o Lord é ótimo em legiminência.__  
__Boa sorte (sei que vai precisar...)__  
__Severo Snape_

Quando Gina terminou de ler, engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. Então decidiu voltar pra onde havia deixado Harry esperando. Agora que lera a carta sabia que precisaria de uma distração e a proposta que Harry fizera lhe parecia mais ideal que nunca:  
-Você vem comigo? –Harry perguntou.  
-Sim, é claro. –Gina respondeu e em seguida aparataram no apartamento de Harry.  
Ela já havia ido até lá, mas notou a diferença na organização. Por isso comentou:  
-Nossa, que arrumação! Não me lembro de tanta organização da sua parte.  
-É a Hermione. Com aquela mania de perfeição, não deixa que nada fique fora do lugar.  
-Ela está morando aqui?  
-Sim, faz uma semana.  
-E vocês? Quando irão casar? Não pode ficar enrolando ela, Harry.  
-Eu não quero casar agora. Não no meio dessa guerra, seria complicado me dedicar a uma família. Para o Rony é mais simples, porque ele não é auror. –Harry respondeu sério –E quando você vai arranjar um namorado?  
Gina corou e Harry riu do constrangimento dela:  
-Hum...que horas os outros chegam? –ela perguntou mudando de assunto propositadamente.  
-Sete e meia...Não adianta querer mudar de assunto Gina. Eu quero ser padrinho de um monte de ruivinhos que me chamarão de "tio Harry".  
-Harry! Eu nem ao menos tenho namorado e nem tenho tempo de pensar nessas coisas. Não tem o mínimo sentido você vir com esse papo pra cima de mim.  
-O Neville gosta de você e isso não é nenhuma novidade.  
-Eu gosto muito do Neville, mas apenas como amigo. Não estou apaixonada por ninguém, não tenho cabeça pra isso. Eu só poderei cuidar da minha vida pessoal quando essa guerra acabar. Entende? –Gina terminou com o semblante triste.  
Harry puxou-a para um abraço e afagou os cabelos cor-de-fogo dela em um fraternal gesto de consolo:  
-Não fique assim, Gina. Vamos mudar de assunto, o.k.? Me ajuda nos preparativos?  
Então qual vai ser o menu? A Luna adora torta de morangos.  
-O Rony não resiste a uma lasanha.  
-Perfeito! Então está decidido. Lasanha, torta de morangos e champagne.  
Harry concordou e conjurou uma mesa pronta para o jantar de 6 pessoas:  
-Bom trabalho Harry! –Gina elogiou.  
-Obrigado –agradeceu –Agora é só esperar.  
Mal Harry havia terminado de dizer e Hermione chegou:  
-Oi, amor. –Mione disse jogando-se nos braços de Harry e dando-lhe um beijo.  
-Hem, hem. –Gina pigarreou igual a Umbridge e Hermione se soltou de Harry como tivesse levado um choque.  
-Oi Gina! Desculpe por não ter te notado. –Hermione disse abraçando-a –Como vai?  
-Vou...indo. –Gina ia responder que ia bem, mas aí lembrou-se que ter que se tornar uma Comensal da Morte não poderia ser considerado algo bom.  
-Boa noite, cheguei atrasado? –Neville pergunta ao chegar e cumprimenta a todos.  
-Dessa vez não está atrasado. –Harry informou a ele.  
-Noite. –cumprimentou Rony.  
-Oi. –Luna diz vagamente, continuava a mesma desligada de sempre. Então pousou seus protuberantes olhos azuis na mesa posta –Qual o motivo desse jantar? Rony não quis me contar.  
-Primeiro vamos nos sentar e depois eu conto. –Rony disse e todos se sentaram.  
Rony virou-se para sua direita e segurou a mão de Luna:  
-Quer saber o motivo? –Rony perguntou sério a encarando e todos fizeram silêncio.  
-Quero. –Luna respondeu etereamente.  
-Bem. –Rony engoliu em seco –Luna Lovegood, quer se casar comigo?  
-Que meigo! –Gina exclama e todos fazem "Shiu!" para fazê-la calar, queriam ouvir a resposta que Luna daria.  
-O que você disse? –Luna pergunta.  
-Não acredito. Você não ouviu? –Rony perguntou abismado.  
-Só quero ter certeza. Repete pra mim, sim? –ela pediu de forma meiga e Rony ficou derretido.  
-Eu quero saber se aceita casar comigo. –Rony afirmou.  
Luna sorriu abertamente, parecendo voltar a Terra e respondeu:  
-Claro, eu te amo Rony.  
-Eu também. –ele disse e puxou-a para um beijo.  
Hermione, Harry, Gina e Neville começaram a aplaudir e os dois ficaram muito encabulados.  
-Vamos ao banquete. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou morto de fome. –Harry confessou e foi apoiado unanimemente.  
Todos se deliciaram com o jantar, mas a maior beneficiada foi Gina. O noivado de Rony fez com que ela se esquecesse um pouco ao que estaria sujeita dali a dois dias.  
Sábado amanheceu chuvoso e o estado do tempo parecia refletir a série de conflitos que se passavam dentro de Gina.  
Ela resolvera passar esse dia junto com sua família e isso lhe fora facilitado, porque a Sra. Weasley preparara um almoço em comemoração ao trabalho como auror (foi o único dia em que quase todos poderiam comparecer, exceto Fleur que estava fazendo umas fotos para uma revista). Harry, Hermione, Luna e Neville também viriam.  
Todos pareciam bastante animados, menos Gina que estava muito calada. Até que a Sra. Weasley teve uma idéia que forçaria Gina a falar:  
-Gina. Faça um discurso, querida! –ela sugeriu com um sorriso.  
-Discurso! Discurso! –muitas vozes disseram.  
Então Gina começou a falar:  
-Está bem. Hoje eu sou muito grata a vocês todos que me apoiaram e incentivaram. Finalmente consegui realizar o meu sonho de me tornar uma auror e vocês foram de fundamental importância nisso. Me sinto intimada a dizer: Obrigada pai, mãe, Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Rony, Fred, Jorge, Harry, Luna, Neville e Hermione. Agradeço a todos vocês. Quero...que s-saibam –ela não agüentou e começou a chorar –que n-não importa o q-que aconteça...eu sempre serei a Gina que v-vocês conhecem. Nunca duvidem disso.  
Ao terminar Gina foi prontamente abraçada pela Sra. Weasley, mas as lágrimas continuavam a lhe cair pela face:  
-Eu te amo mãe. Não importa o que acontecer, lembre-se disso.  
-Eu sei, Gina. Eu sei. –a Sra. Weasley respondeu sem entender o porque das palavras da filha.


	3. A Nova Comensal da Morte

**Capítulo 3: A nova Comensal da Morte**

O domingo chegou e Gina não teve vontade de levantar da cama logo que acordou. Ficou pensando por cerca de meia hora antes de resolver por fim se levantar. Era dez da manhã, mas Gina ainda estava extremamente sonolenta. Sua constante preocupação fez com que praticamente não tivesse pregado os olhos a noite inteira.  
-Bom dia Gina. –a Sra. Weasley cumprimentou quando a filha aparatou na cozinha.  
Gina deu um sorriso fraco em resposta. Estava sem fome, mas se não comesse nada sua mãe desconfiaria. Então resolveu comer apenas um pouco de mingau.  
Subiu para o quarto e pensou em como iria. Decidiu-se por colocar uma capa com capuz por cima da roupa. Deixou os trajes preparados sobre a cama e foi tomar banho.  
Depois penteou os cabelos e secou-os. Em pouco tempo chegou a hora do almoço. Novamente estava sem fome, mas comeu um pouco.  
Ao acabar o almoço subiu novamente para o quarto, vestiu por cima da roupa a capa pré-escolhida, foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes, deu um jeito nas olheiras que ainda estavam sob seus olhos e passou uma maquiagem básica.  
-Onde você vai? –a Sra. Weasley perguntou quando viu Gina passar toda arrumada.  
-Cumprir um trabalho extra para a Ordem. –Gina respondeu.  
-Boa sorte!  
-Obrigada. –Gina agradeceu e aparatou no banheiro de uma estação de metrô.  
Ainda era cedo e por isso era bobagem aparatar direto na Travessa do Tranco. Enfeitiçou a capa para parecer invisível aos olhos dos trouxas e saiu do banheiro para tomar o metrô. Ela desceu na estação mais próxima do Caldeirão Furado e passou pelo bar em direção ao Beco Diagonal.  
Quando chegou na frente de Gringotes ela virou uma ruela estreita e escura à esquerda. Andou por mais uns cinco minutos e enfim chegou na Travessa do Tranco. Com certeza era um lugar sombrio e desagradável, ela nunca estivera de fato lá, mas sabia onde ficava e que muitos dos artefatos das trevas e ingredientes para poções ilegais que ela havia estudado, seriam facilmente encontrados nas lojas daquele lugar. Gina procurou pela Borgin & Burkes e logo encontrou. Na frente da loja havia uma figura encapuzada, certamente seria o comensal.  
Então ela aproximou-se por trás dele e disse como Snape a instruíra:  
-Sou aquela a quem esperas para levar ao Mestre. –disse firmemente.  
-Eu sou aquele que cumpre a ordem de te levar até ele. –o comensal respondeu numa voz fria e arrastada, tudo isso sem nem ao menos se virar pra Gina –Siga-me.  
Gina obedeceu, seguindo-o em silêncio. Ele os conduziu de volta à Londres trouxa e andaram por uns dois quarteirões até chagarem em um lugar bem menos movimentado. Então o comensal estendeu a mão da varinha em direção da rua:  
-O que você está fazendo? –Gina perguntou ao se surpreender com o repentino gesto dele.  
-Não se intrometa! Apenas me observe. –o comensal respondeu rispidamente.  
A garota ficou quieta e pensou "Mas que cara grosso! Não vi nem o rosto dele e já o odeio. A voz me parece familiar, tenho a impressão de que já ouvi esse cretino falando alguma outra vez. Na certa é um idiota qualquer. Ai, ai...ninguém merece".  
Um barulho quebrou a linha de pensamentos de Gina e foi seguido de um clarão de faróis. O comensal chamara o Nôitebus Andante. De dentro do ônibus de três andares saiu Lalau, o condutor:  
-Boa tarde! –Lalau disse entusiasticamente –Bem-vindos ao Nôitebus Andante. Eu serei seu condutor por...  
O comensal o cortou:  
-Blá, blá, blá interminável. Vê se cala a boca! Falo? –ele disse o puxando pela gola das vestes.  
-S-sim...como quiser...podem entrar... –Lalau disse temeroso.  
Gina olhou para a cena chocada, mas não pôde fazer nada. Ela sabia que se defendesse Lalau, se mostraria amável e estaria em maus lençóis. Então decidiu apenas seguir o comensal e sentou-se em silêncio ao lado dele.  
Depois de um tempo Lalau apareceu na frente dos dois:  
-O que você quer agora? – o comensal perguntou entediado.  
O condutor engoliu em seco:  
-É que ainda não pagaram... –ele disse inseguro.  
-Ora, isso não é problema. Tome dois galeões e suma da minha frente.  
-Espere! –Gina disse –Eu pago as passagens. Pegue três galeões e fique com o troco. –ela continuou, entregando o seu dinheiro e pegando de volta o do comensal.  
-Quer mostrar que é rica? De que família é? –ele pergunta com desdém, mas visivelmente interessado.  
-O que te importa? Eu nem sei quem é você. –Gina respondeu fazendo pouco caso e colocando os dois galeões na mão dele. Ao fazer isso percebeu que as mãos dele eram macias apesar de serem frias como o gelo.  
-Em pouco tempo irá saber quem sou. Hei! Venha cá condutor de araque!  
Lalau se apressou em ver o que o homem queria dessa vez:  
-Vamos descer na Capela de Santa Edwiges. –o comensal informou ao condutor e Gina.  
-Estaremos lá em um minuto.  
Logo o Nôitebus freou bruscamente (normal dele, é claro) e Gina desceu seguindo o comensal desconhecido:  
-Me siga. –ele ordenou.  
-Como se eu pudesse fazer outra coisa além de te seguir.  
-Eu não gosto que retruquem uma ordem minha. É melhor ficar quietinha se não quiser se dar mal. –ele avisou.  
Gina bufou e continuou andando, não era nem um pouco agradável para ela estar na companhia daquele cara. Andaram por cerca de meia hora. Quando Gina ia perguntar pra onde estavam indo, o comensal falou:  
Pare um pouco, eu vou buscar minha vassoura.  
A ruiva assentiu e o viu entrar por uma porta de vidro quebrada e então reparou que aquela construção era de um mercado abandonado. Pouco depois o comensal voltou e disse:  
-Voaremos até onde o Mestre está. Tire o capuz e revele quem é.  
Gina hesitou um pouco e baixou o capuz. O Comensal da Morte ficou notadamente surpreso ao ter a visão daquele rosto delicado e daqueles cabelos sedosos cor-de-fogo:  
-Weasley? –ele perguntou ainda atordoado.  
-Me conhece? Mostre-me quem você é. –ela exigiu, estava morrendo de curiosidade.  
Num gesto rápido ele baixou o capuz. Revelou um rosto fino e pontudo, cabelos lisos e loiros platinados, olhos frios de cor azul acinzentada e uma expressão de puro desprezo que Gina conhecia muito bem.  
-Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?  
-Exatamente. Não esperava que fosse você, ainda mais depois da cena no Nôitebus. Roubou aquele dinheiro Weasley?  
-Se você não sabe, a minha família vai muito bem financeiramente.  
-Ah, é. Havia me esquecido que o Ministério estava no fundo do poço. Só pode estar, se um Weasley chegou a Ministro.  
-Cala a boca Malfoy! –Gina gritou em fúria.  
Draco estreitou os olhos:  
-Veja como fala comigo...Weasley. Agora suba nessa vassoura, porque eu não tenho o dia todo.  
-Me recuso a voar na mesma vassoura que você!  
-Acha que isso me agrada também? Mas eu estou cumprindo ordens. Ou você sobe ou eu te obrigo a subir. –Draco montou na vassoura –Suba atrás, não vou deixar que pilote uma Firebolt Golden.  
Ela obedeceu de má vontade e ele levantou vôo. Gina tentou se manter o mais longe possível dele na vassoura. Voaram noite adentro e mesmo o vento gelado que batia em seu rosto, não ajudava mais a mantê-la acordada. Era um sacrilégio continuar com os olhos abertos. Necessitava urgentemente dormir para repor a noite que praticamente passara em claro. Tentava pensar em qualquer coisa que a impedisse de fechar os olhos, mas parecia impossível. Ela não tinha onde se apoiar e se dormisse seria um milagre não cair estatelada no chão. A não ser que se apoiasse em Malfoy.  
"Eu não vou pedir pra ele! Nos odiamos e com certeza ele diria não, então nem vou perder o meu tempo. Tenho que me manter acordada!" ela pensou urgentemente.  
No entanto isso só a manteve acordada por mais meia hora e inevitavelmente dormiu, sem consciência de que estava se apoiando em Draco:  
-Eu sei que eu sou lindo e tudo mais, mas contenha-se. Me larga Weasley!  
Ele reclamou o resto do trajeto e quando finalmente pousou, percebeu que Gina o agarrara para não cair e não com outras finalidades...  
Desmontou a vassoura e a ruiva continuava a dormir. Draco chacoalhou-a pelos ombros:  
-Acorda Weasley! Acorda!  
Ele não obteve resultado e resolveu largá-la, vendo-a despencar e nem assim se mover:  
-Enervate! –ele disse e ela finalmente abriu os olhos com dificuldade.  
-Chegamos? Eu não consigo manter meus olhos abertos, estou morrendo de sono.  
Draco tirou do bolso um frasco e colocou-o nas mãos de Gina:  
-Beba. É uma poção anti-sono. Você fica me devendo um favor. –ele disse de forma grosseira.  
Ela relutou em aceitar beber algo que Draco lhe oferecia. E se fosse veneno? Mas no fim teve que aceitar, não poderia falar com Voldemort estando bêbada de sono. Ao terminar de beber o líquido do frasco, sentiu-se totalmente desperta:  
-Obrigada. –ela agradeceu.  
-Vou levá-la até a sala do Lord.  
Estavam na frente de um barraco e iam em direção à ele. Poderia ser o QG de Voldemort em um simples barraco? Ao entrar pela única porta, percebeu que não. Por dentro era uma suntuosa mansão na qual haviam muitos comensais que olhavam surpresos Draco e Gina andando por lá. Aproximou-se deles um homem que parecia ser um Draco 20 anos mais velho. Sem dúvida era Lúcio Malfoy. Gina agora reparava nas semelhanças entre os dois. Os mesmos rostos finos e pontudos, o cabelo loiro, os olhos cinzentos idênticos. Apenas a expressão no rosto de Lúcio parecia ser mais fria e dura do que a de Draco:  
-Trouxe uma Weasley para nos divertirmos? Uma "torturazinha" seria um bom passatempo. –Lúcio disse sorrindo de forma fria e maldosa.  
-Não, eu não a trouxe aqui para isso, infelizmente. Ela será a nova comensal. –Draco respondeu.  
-O quê? Uma Weasley? Querendo ser uma de nós? É inconcebível!  
-Surpreso, Malfoy? Achava que me conhecia? Saiba que a Gina bobinha e ingênua morreu! Agora parem de me olhar como se eu fosse um pingüim no deserto e me levem até Voldemort. –Gina disse fria e despreocupadamente.  
Os dois acompanharam-na até um aposento no primeiro andar. A porta estava fechada, por isso Lúcio se adiantou e bateu brevemente por três vezes. De dentro do aposento ouviu-se uma voz fria e cortante:  
-Abra a porta, Rabicho. –Voldemort ordenou e Rabicho obedeceu –Entrem.  
Lúcio entrou seguido de Draco e Gina. A sala tinha uma lareira e duas poltronas:  
-O que esta Weasley está fazendo aqui? –Belatriz Lestrange pergunta perplexa.  
-Sente-se aqui, Virgínia. –Voldemort disse ignorando a pergunta de Belatriz e apontando para a poltrona que estava na frente dele.  
-Obrigada! –ela agradeceu e obedeceu –Mas não precisa de formalidades. Me chame apenas de Gina, já nos conhecemos...Tom.

Voldemort encarou-a com seus vermelhos olhos ofídicos. Gina tentou manter sua mente em branco e obteve êxito. Então Voldemort pegou a mão direita da ruiva (com as suas brancas e aracnídeas) e beijou-a em cumprimento:  
-Estou muito curioso, Gina. O que a fez querer mudar de lado? Era tão amiga do Potter e de toda aquela corja defensora de sangue-ruins. Gostaria muito que explicasse essa sua repentina mudança de opinião.  
E agora? O que ela responderia? Enganar Voldemort seria muito difícil, mas ela o faria mesmo assim. Gina encarou-o e deu um sorriso calmo:  
-Ora, mas isso é muito simples de se responder. Potter me trocou pela sangue-ruim metida a sabe-tudo e isso é uma coisa que eu não posso tolerar. Eu sou muito melhor que ela, eu é que tenho sangue-puro correndo em minhas veias. Potter pisou em meus sentimentos e me humilhou, e agora só o que sinto é ódio e rancor. Tudo o que quero é poder saciar o meu desejo de vingança, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. –Gina disse enojada, apesar de não demonstrar isso.  
-Ela está blefando! –Belatriz exclamou.  
-Até eu inventaria uma desculpa melhor, Weasley. –Draco disse.  
-Ela não pode estar falando sério. Os Weasleys todos foram grifinórios. –Macnair afirmou.  
-O que você tem contra? Eu fui da Grifinória. –Rabicho lembrou-o.  
-Você não é o que se pode chamar de comensal exemplar, Rabicho. –Lúcio afirmou.  
-Calem-se! –Voldemort ordenou e eles imediatamente obedeceram –Eu digo o que penso. Vejo que aquela garota idiota que você era aos 11 anos morreu para dar lugar a uma bela mulher muito decidida. Acho que iremos nos dar bem, Gina. Devo ter deixado um pouco da minha essência em você.  
Gina sorriu, mas na verdade estava apavorada. Teria ela um pouco de Voldemort em si mesma?  
Voldemort levantou-se e ficou postado ao lado dela:  
-Draco e Macnair, -disse aos dois que eram visivelmente os mais fortes –mostrem a utilidade de seus músculos. Segurem-na pelos pulsos.  
-Por que eles têm que me segurar? –Gina perguntou incomodada com o fato daqueles dois homens estarem com os dedos fechados firmemente em seus pulsos.  
-Vou torná-la uma Comensal da Morte. Não é isso que deseja? –Voldemort perguntou.  
-Sim, é claro. –Gina respondeu tentando relaxar –Como fará isso meu Lord?  
-Verá. –Voldemort respondeu.  
Então ergueu a manga esquerda da capa dela e correu seu indicador até o lado interno do bíceps. De repente cravou a unha na pele da ruiva fazendo um desenho. Ela mordeu o lábio até quase sangrar e virou a cabeça para o lado direito. Viu Draco olhando-a com cruel satisfação, demonstrando claramente que o fato dela estar sentindo dor o agradava imensamente.  
-Já pode olhar Weasley. –Draco disse com um sorriso sádico.  
-Aprecie a sua tatuagem. Agora é uma de nós, você tem a Marca Negra. –Macnair falou como se fosse a maior das honras.  
Gina então olhou e viu a Marca Negra em seu braço. Ficaria com aquela marca horrível para sempre, agora era uma Comensal da Morte e não poderia apagar isso de sua vida.  
-Pode ir. Quando eu precisar de você, a sua marca queimará em seu braço e saberá onde aparatar. Draco, acompanhe-na até a saída.  
-Por que eu é que tenho que fazer isso? –ele perguntou olhando para Gina com desprezo.  
-Eu posso ir sozinha. Não preciso da companhia dele. –Gina disse de cara fechada.  
-Ora, ora, Draco. Você nunca ousou me desobedecer. Não vai começar agora, vai? Todos, inclusive você terão que se dar bem com Gina. Agora ela é uma Comensal da Morte. Portanto me obedeça se não quiser sofrer as conseqüências. –Voldemort disse o ameaçando.  
-Sim senhor. Anda logo Weasley! –ele disse e saiu com Gina do aposento.  
-Lúcio?  
-Sim Mestre.  
-Se tem uma coisa que eu não gosto de ver é desentendimentos entre comensais. Portanto, ou ensina o seu filho a se dar bem com ela, ou matarei os dois. Entendeu?  
-Claramente.


	4. Procurem pelo mapa

**Capítulo 4: Procurem pelo mapa**

Havia se passado 4 meses e Gina se indagava porque Voldemort ainda não a chamara para prestar serviços. Não que quisesse ver novamente aqueles olhos ofídicos e aqueles comensais sem escrúpulos. Na verdade, nunca mais queria vê-los, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde estaria sujeita a isso.  
Era uma segunda-feira e Gina estava almoçando, quando sentiu a Marca Negra queimar em seu braço:  
-Com licença, Harry! –Gina disse se levantando da mesa e correndo em direção ao banheiro.  
Chegando lá se certificou de que estava vazio e aparatou num galpão abandonado:  
-Olá querida Gina. –Voldemort disse sem emoção –Tem idéia de por que a chamei aqui?  
Gina negou com a cabeça:  
-Já mandei comensais para vários lugares do mundo, porque tive conhecimento que em algum lugar do planeta tem um mapa para achar o último cálice de elixir da vida que os antigos egípcios esconderam.  
-Como ficou sabendo disso meu Lord?  
-Lembra da sua ex-professora de adivinhação? –Gina fez um gesto afirmativo –Há uns cinco ou seis meses eu a capturei e certa vez ela entrou em transe e pareceu estar fazendo algum tipo de previsão, mas um bruxo a estuporou e isso me impediu de ouvir onde o mapa estava. Então eu fiquei com muita raiva e matei os dois, naturalmente. Mas o que quero dizer-lhe é que amanhã você vai viajar para procurar o mapa.  
-Eu? –ela perguntou com surpresa.  
-Sim e não irá sozinha...Draco irá com você.  
-Viajar com o Malfoy? Nem morta! E justo perto do Natal.  
-Isso não é um pedido. É uma ordem! Que se dane se é Natal ou Páscoa! Vai com ele porque precisam aprender a trabalharem juntos. Para o seu bem ,vai me obedecer?  
-Sim Mestre.  
-Espere por Draco na frente do Ministério às 5h da manhã. Ele lhe explicará o resto. Está liberada por hoje. –Voldemort disse e Gina aparatou de volta ao Ministério.  
Faltavam 5 minutos para as 5h da manhã e Gina já estava do lado de fora do Ministério, que estava fechado (ainda era muito cedo). Ela já havia contado a Dumbledore sobre o encontro com Voldemort ontem e o diretor dissera que avisaria para sua família e Harry que estava viajando por dele próprio.  
Malfoy chegou pontualmente às cinco:  
-Vamos andando Weasley. –ele disse no seu habitual tom grosseiro.  
Gina seguiu Draco, carregando sua enorme mala preta que estava leve como uma pluma (graças a um feitiço). Pensava sobre uma das coisas que Dumbledore dissera.  
"Como é que Dumbledore espera que eu transforme Malfoy em meu aliado? Nos odiamos e ele me delataria por traição à Voldemort. É praticamente impossível, mas eu vou ter que tentar me dar bem com o Malfoy."  
-Para onde vamos? –Gina perguntou o mais na defensiva que pôde.  
-Para uma ilha imapeável que tem portais para todos os cantos do mundo.  
-E como chegaremos lá?  
-Poxa Weasley! Você é irritante mesmo! Eu já não te disse que tem portais em tudo que é lugar?  
-E onde é o mais próximo? Você sabe? –ela perguntou se contendo para não xingá-lo.  
-Mas é lógico que sei! Fica no Big Bang e se você abrir a boca de novo pra perguntar algo que me irrite eu não sei o que posso te fazer!  
-E o que não te irrita? –ela perguntou com desdém.  
-Tudo o que não tem a ver com você. –ele respondeu.  
-E você fala como se fosse a melhor companhia que existe, pois saiba que você é insuportável. –ela disse pensando. "Lá se vai a tentativa de paz...mas também não dá para se ter paz andando com o Malfoy."  
-Você além de ser uma baita de uma irritante, é também anormal!  
-Eu? Anormal, Malfoy...faça-me o favor. Por que fala isso? –ela pergunta indignada.  
-É lógico que você é anormal. Qualquer mulher ficaria maravilhada se tivesse que viajar comigo. Mas não a Weasley anormal.  
-Só porque não caio de amores por você, não quer dizer que eu não seja normal. Já te ocorreu que eu não sou uma mulher qualquer? Que culpa eu tenho que a sua arrogância te faz se achar o gostosão do pedaço?  
-Pra mim você é uma reles imitação barata de ser humano, não me importo com o que acha ou deixa de achar.  
Gina respirou bem fundo e contou mentalmente até dez, só assim ela conseguiu não perder a cabeça:  
-Ao invés de ficarmos brigando, por que você não trata de achar a passagem?  
Foi aí que Draco percebeu que haviam chegado em frente ao gigantesco relógio londrino:  
-Vou procurar, mas não pense que obedeço ordens suas! Farei porque Voldemort assim me instruiu.  
"Ele é o único comensal exceto eu que já ouvi chamar Voldemort pelo nome."  
-Tá bom, Malfoy. –Gina disse revirando os olhos.  
Após alguns momentos Draco achou a passagem, tocou-a com a varinha e disse:  
-_Dissendium._  
A passagem se abriu e dois se precipitaram por ela antes do fechamento da mesma. Se viram diante de uma praia com águas límpidas. O sol aparecia no horizonte lentamente e vê-lo como se estivesse a sair do mar era um espetáculo fabuloso. Até mesmo Gina e Draco pararam boquiabertos para admirar:  
-Que lindo! –Gina exclamou.  
-Odeio dizer isso, mas concordo com você Weasley.  
-Pelo menos você sabe admirar o nascer do sol.  
-Admirar é um pouco forte demais, só acho legal ver por alguns momentos. Ficar parado olhando um ponto fixo com cara de idiota, decididamente não é a minha praia –Draco disse examinando tudo a sua volta –Já perdemos demasiado tempo, vamos indo. –ele começou a andar em direção à mata fechada que se estendia à sua frente.  
Gina foi forçada a desviar o olhar da linha do horizonte e seguir Draco:  
-Existe algo que você goste de fazer, Malfoy? –ela perguntou tentando não soar como provocação, apesar de ser uma.  
-Não te interessa o que gosto ou não de fazer. Fica na sua Weasley.  
-Então ta, não está mais aqui quem falou. –Gina respondeu displicentemente.  
"Chega de tentar conversar com ele. Vou ficar quieta". A ruiva pensou.  
"Que bom que a Weasley finalmente fechou o bico". Draco pensou ouvindo apenas os ruídos de seus passos, os de Gina e o canto dos pássaros. "Melhor assim. Essa mulher me deixa louco! Louco não, aborrecido ao extremo! Mas chega de pensar nessa Weasley inútil. Eu tenho é que ficar atento ao caminho".  
Tlec. Um galho se quebrou fazendo um barulho demasiado alto:  
-Foi você, Weasley? –Draco perguntou com a varinha em punho e vasculhando o lugar com os olhos.  
-Não, Malfoy. O que foi isso? –ela perguntou esquadrinhando o lugar assim como Draco.  
-Não sei, fique atenta ao mínimo movimento. –ele recomendou.  
Uma moita se mexeu e um rato gordo e cinzento saiu rapidamente dela para ir até o outro lado. Foi uma coisa tão repentina e inesperada que faltou pouco para Gina pular no pescoço de Draco devido ao susto. Mas ela chegou a colar o seu corpo ao do loiro, segurando um de seus braços firmemente.  
Então eles perceberam que era apenas um rato e ainda assim ficaram paralisados de choque observando o trajeto do animal. Quando o rato havia sumido entre as folhagens foi que Gina percebeu estar literalmente agarrada a Draco e tratou de dar imediatamente um salto pra longe dele:  
-Desculpe, Malfoy. Eu juro que foi sem querer! –Gina disse olhando para os próprios pés e ficando tão vermelha quanto o seu próprio cabelo –É que levei um susto.  
-Não quero suas desculpas esfarrapadas, apenas nunca mais ponha um dedo em mim. –ele respondeu espanando a roupa com as mãos, como se estivesse se livrando de um grão de poeira impertinente.  
A ruiva ficou com mais vergonha ainda, mas mesmo assim arriscou um olhar para o Malfoy. Ele encarou-a friamente por alguns instantes e depois inesperadamente começou a rir com desdém.  
"Olha só a cara dela, está toda encabulada...essa Weasley é engraçada, fica aí com essa cara de tacho meiga." Ele pensou enquanto ainda ria.  
Gina fechou a cara:  
-Está rindo de que Malfoy? Não vejo nada de engraçado.  
-É porque não tinha um espelho pra se ver...estava hilária...totalmente vermelha e envergonhada. –ele disse parando de rir.  
-Há, há, há. Estou morrendo de rir. –ela disse sarcasticamente –Você tem o pior senso de humor que já vi em alguém. –continuou começando a se alterar.  
-Calma Weasley. Acontece que não precisava ficar com tanta vergonha, eu percebi que foi sem querer.  
-Que bom que entendeu. Vamos embora, daqui está bem? Essa floresta me dá arrepios, parece que tem olhos em todos os cantos.  
Draco deu um sorriso maroto e balançou a cabeça antes de falar:  
-Está vendo esta árvore gigante na nossa frente? É uma cerejeira, ela um dos portais.  
Gina só havia notado a árvore agora que Draco falara:  
-Para onde dá esse portal? –ela perguntou com crescente curiosidade.  
-Tóquio, no Japão. Vamos transfigurar nossas malas e tirar nossas capas. Os bruxos japoneses não costumam habitar grandes centros.  
Malfoy transformou sua mala em uma maleta de executivo e Gina tornou a dela uma bolsa esportiva:  
-Sabia que está subestimando os meus conhecimentos? Já ouvi falar até que eles, ao contrário de nós, não usam varinhas para canalizar a energia mágica que costumam chamar de ki. Eles normalmente canalizam o ki em objetos ou pertences pessoais que tenham a ver com si mesmos, como: báculos, cartas, anéis e etc. –Gina disse animada, pois reparou que pela cara de Draco que ele não sabia de nada do que ela havia acabado de falar.  
-Terminou o exibicionismo Weasley?  
-Ah, coitadinho do Malfoy, está com dor-de-cotovelo por eu ser mais inteligente. –ela disse com falsa pena.  
-Cala a boca Weasley. Uma bosta que você é mais inteligente que eu. Apenas está mais informada sobre esse assunto. Não sei quanto a você, mas eu vou indo. –Draco disse se dirigindo até a árvore. –_Dissendium.__  
_Abriu-se uma passagem e Draco passou por ela:  
-Hei! Me espere, Malfoy! –ela disse indo atrás dele.  
O portal se fechou e Gina notou que estavam em um beco, então se encaminharam para a rua. Era mais que uma rua, era uma avenida cheia e movimentada. Draco e Gina pareciam completamente opostos (e eram!) a quem os visse andando lado a lado. Ele, demasiada sério em black-tie e ela, maravilhada pelos prédios daquela avenida e vestida de forma esportiva.  
A ruiva olhava para todas as lojas, até que avistou uma vitrine que a fez parar:  
-Que máximo! Eu adoro bichos de pelúcia! –ela disse olhando com fascinação para os mais variados tipos de animais de pelúcia que estavam expostos.  
Draco revirou os olhos:  
-Anda Weasley! –ele ordenou –Não temos tempo a perder.  
Mas ao que tudo indicava, ela não tinha ouvido uma palavra:  
-Olha! A girafa, o cachorro, o sapo, o gato e...um tigre branco!  
-Vou te deixar aí Weasley. –Draco disse ameaçando começar a andar.  
Ainda assim Gina estava hipnotizada pelo...:  
-Tigre branco! Que lindo! Eu quero esse tigre pra mim.  
Gina já estava prestes a entrar na loja quando sentiu um puxão forte em seu braço:  
-Vamos embora Weasley e não adianta chiar, porque eu não vou te soltar.  
-Ai, Malfoy! Eu quero comprar aquele tigre branco, me solte.  
-Você é surda? Já disse que não vou te soltar e você não vai comprar esse maldito bicho!  
-Eu te odeio Malfoy! –ela disse com raiva.  
-O sentimento recíproco. –ele respondeu indiferente.  
"Que ódio! Quem esse cara pensa que é? Só um milagre pra fazer-nos não brigar. Estou começando...começando não oras! Eu já sabia, vai ser impossível fazer de Malfoy um aliado. Mas não vou desistir, preciso tentar, devo isso a Dumbledore."  
"Como essa Weasley é uma idiota insuportável. Ainda é o 1º dia e já não agüento mais. O que é que eu vou fazer pra tornar essa viagem menos insuportável".   
Eles foram até a estação de trem mais próxima e pegaram um shinkansen (trem-bala) para a cidade onde é localizado o Monte Fuji. Chagaram lá pelas 11h e alugaram dois quartos num hotel e aproveitaram para almoçar no mesmo:  
-Já comeu comida japonesa, Weasley? –Draco perguntou enquanto serviam sushi em seu prato e no de Gina.  
-Na verdade não. –ela assumiu.  
-Então não sabe comer com hashi?  
-O quê? –ela perguntou fazendo uma cara interrogativa.  
-É o nome desses pauzinhos. –Draco respondeu.  
-Ah...nunca comi com eles. Mas eu me viro. Se você consegue, por que eu não conseguiria? –ela perguntou começando a tentar.  
"Essa eu pago pra ver. Eu demorei e deu muito trabalho pra aprender". Draco pensou observando os movimentos de Gina atentamente.  
Ela tentou uma, duas...cinco vezes e em todas foi mal-sucedida. Draco se controlou para não rir:  
-Desisto. –ela disse bufando –Vou comer com as mãos.  
-Não se atreva a me fazer passar vergonha, comer com as mãos é uma grande falta de educação.  
-Mas–eu-não-consigo! –ela disse entre dentes.  
-Eu te ajudo. –ele se ofereceu –É normal ser desajeitada no começo, eu levei um bom tempo até pegar prática.  
-Fala logo, porque eu estou com fome.  
-Pegue os hashi com a mão que você costuma pegar o garfo, pegue um pouco abaixo da metade e de modo a formar um tipo de alicate.  
-Assim? –ela perguntou mostrando a Draco o jeito que estava segurando.  
-Não, não fique com a mão por cima desse jeito. –ele disse posicionando a mão dela de maneira correta.  
-E agora?  
-Pressione a parte da frente do "alicate" quando for pegar o sushi.  
Ela tentou a primeira vez e caiu. Na segunda também. Tentou pela terceira vez e conseguiu levantar o sushi por cerca de 10 centímetros e então ele caiu de novo em seu prato:  
-Não dá, eu vou apelar pra mágica.  
-Aqui tem trouxas Weasley. Será que você não raciocina?  
-Ah! Então vou comer com as mãos mesmo. –ela disse impaciente com a voz já um pouco alterada.  
Uma das "garçonetes" vestida de yukata (kimono informal) chegou perto de Gina:  
-Shiu! –disse colocando um dedo em frente a boca e Gina entendeu que ela pedia silêncio –Kudasai. –acrescentou, fez uma reverência e retornou ao trabalho.  
Draco bufou e disse:  
-Espera Weasley. –ele disse e Gina paralisou em sua tentativa de pegar com a mão –Viu só? Será que você não consegue ficar sem fazer escândalo?  
-E o que você sugere? Eu já disse que estou com fome.  
-Tá. Eu vou dar um jeito. Vou quebrar esse galho pra você, porque nesse restaurante todas as comidas se comem assim.  
-E o que vai fazer Malfoy? –ela perguntou duvidando de que ele fosse fazer algo para ajudá-la.  
Ele não respondeu. Pegou um sushi do prato de Gina com seus próprios hashi e disse:  
-Abra a boca, Weasley!  
-O quê? –ela perguntou confusa –Isso é ridículo! Vai me dar comida na boca?  
-É o único jeito. Não tenho culpa de que seja incompetente demais pra saber comer direito. Eu é que não vou te agüentar reclamando de fome o caminho todo. Sabe que não posso matar os trouxas desse lugar para Vossa Alteza poder usar mágica. –disse sarcástico –O Ministério da Magia japonês cairia em cima de nós e seria "tão útil" à Voldemort ter dois Comensais da Morte procurando o mapa na cadeia. Então não complique e abra essa maldita boca de uma vez por todas!  
-Tá, ta. Já entendi que não tenho escolha. –ela se deu por vencida e abriu a boca.  
Quem olhasse iria dizer que era uma cena muito fofa, Draco levando comida até a boca de Gina, poderiam dizer que eram namorados. No entanto, quem realmente prestasse atenção nos dois, veria que estavam muito longe disso.  
Draco tinha uma expressão de profundo desprezo e Gina estava com cara de quem comeu e não gostou:  
-Você não está gostando da comida? –ele perguntou sem interesse assim que notou a expressão dela –Sabia que não tinha paladar suficiente para apreciar culinária.  
-Gostaria mais se não fosse obrigada a comer desse jeito. –ela respondeu.  
Depois do almoço eles foram procurar o mapa:  
-Sabe quando você foi no banheiro do restaurante? –Draco perguntou.  
-Sei. O que é que tem isso?  
-Eu peguei a sua varinha sem que percebesse. Entrei no banheiro masculino, fiz o feitiço que desejava e voltei para a mesa antes de você.  
-Como conseguiu pegá-la sem que eu percebesse? E que feitiço fez?  
-Sou bom em afanar coisas, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu fiz um feitiço farejador nas nossas varinhas.  
-Farejador do quê?  
-De papéis e pergaminhos de papiro que contenham mágica antiga. Esse feitiço nos alertará se estivermos perto.  
-Bom saber que você tem um cérebro. –Gina disse.  
-É claro, todo mundo tem um. Mas saber usá-lo é privilégio de poucos, não é Weasley? Precisa usar mais o seu ou vai acabar enferrujando.  
-O cérebro não enferruja, ele atrofia e esse é o seu caso, então cale a boca Malfoy!  
Eles andaram o resto do dia pelos arredores, mas as suas varinhas não emitiam nenhum sinal.  
Quando eram 7h da noite e eles ainda continuavam a busca. Gina estava cansada e com fome, mas não reclamaria. Sabia que Draco estava no mesmo estado que ela, apesar dele não demonstrar. Um tempo depois ele disse:  
-Não tem nada por aqui, vamos voltar para o hotel. Amanhã viajaremos pra Roma.  
Os dois começaram a fazer o caminho de volta:  
-Roma? Siga a lógica! Quem foi que escondeu o mapa? Os egípcios, então vamos para o Egito!  
-Só pra começar, os egípcios esconderam o cálice de elixir da vida e não o mapa.  
-Pense um pouco. Se os egípcios esconderam o cálice, eles sabem onde está e se eles sabem onde está, provavelmente foram eles que fizeram o mapa. Vamos para o Egito ou eu vou te incomodar até você concordar.  
-Mais do que você costuma me incomodar? –ele perguntou e ela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.  
Draco pensou "Até que a idéia dessa imbecil tem fundamento".  
-A gente vai pro Egito. –Draco disse e Gina abriu um sorriso satisfeita com si mesma –Mas com uma condição.  
-E qual é? –ela perguntou séria.  
-Se você estiver errada quanto o mapa estar lá, terá que ser minha escrava por um dia, ou seja, terá que fazer o que eu mandar não importando o que for.  
-Sua escrava? Não mesmo!  
-Ótimo! Então vamos pra Roma. –Draco disse presunçoso.  
-Espera aí. E se eu estiver certa, Malfoy?  
-Não vai estar. –ele respondeu com segurança.  
-E se eu estiver? –ela tornou a perguntar –Eu topo a condição apenas se eu puder fazer de você meu escravo por um dia também.  
-Estou de acordo. Eu é que vou ganhar mesmo, portanto prepare-se para me servir, porque garanto que o que vou pedir não vai ser fichinha de fazer.  
-É o que vamos ver, Malfoy. –ela disse se virando pra trás para ver a expressão no rosto dele.  
Já estavam à porta do hotel e ao virar-se não foi a expressão de Draco que lhe chamou a atenção, mas sim a sombra de um homem perto de uma árvore. Todavia, ao piscar os olhos, não viu mais nada:  
-O que foi? –Draco perguntou olhando na mesma direção que Gina olhava.  
-Eu tive a impressão de ter visto a sombra de um homem naquela árvore.  
-Deve estar com sono, se já está imaginando coisas. –ele disse dando de ombros.  
Chegaram na recepção, pegaram as chaves de seus quartos (105 e 110) e nem se despediram antes de entrar em seus respectivos.  
Gina tomou um demorado banho na banheira, vestiu uma leve camisola de seda branca e foi se deitar. Seu corpo estava cansado, mas ela não conseguia dormir. Então resolveu tomar um pouco de água do frigobar. Enquanto bebia a água, olhava pela janela e foi aí que viu um vulto. Assustou-se tanto que deu um grito e deixou o copo cair no chão. No instante seguinte já escancarava a porta e corria pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Malfoy.  
Toc, toc, toc. Draco ouviu baterem à porta e virou para o outro lado da cama. Toc, toc, toc. Ele ouviu baterem com mais urgência. "Quem será a essa hora? Eu tava dormindo".  
-Já vai. –ele gritou se levantando.  
Quando abriu a porta deu de cara com uma Gina assustada que nem se dera ao trabalho de vestir um robe por cima da camisola:  
-Malfoy vem comigo! –Gina disse o puxando maquinalmente até seu quarto.  
-Que horas! O que você quer me levando pro seu quarto a uma hora dessas, Weasley? –ele perguntou olhando os trajes de Gina (ou a falta deles), já que a camisola dela era um palmo acima do joelho e um tanto transparente. –Você reparou que nem tempo de me vestir eu tive? Estou sem camisa e com a calça do pijama. É bom ter uma boa explicação! –ele disse sério, mas Gina não prestara atenção a uma palavra sequer.  
Quando chegaram no quarto ela olhou para a janela e disse histérica:  
-Eu juro que eu vi um vulto naquela janela.  
-E eu juro que eu sou Napoleão. –ele disse revirando os olhos –Você me tirou da cama por isso? Não creio. Tudo porque anda tendo alucinações.  
-Será que não podia ter me falado tudo isso amanhã de manhã? Vá dormir Weasley e me deixe dormir também.  
-Isso é sério! Eu não vou conseguir dormir com essa preocupação.  
-Problema é seu!  
-E seu também se estiverem nos seguindo.  
-Larga de ser paranóica Weasley! O que espera que eu faça? Durma com você? Ora, me poupe! –ele disse dando as costas pra Gina.  
A ruiva ficou com muita raiva do pouco caso e da insinuação que Malfoy estava fazendo sobre a preocupação dela, então virou-a com toda força que conseguiu juntar e puxou-o bruscamente. Draco foi pego de surpresa pelo inesperado puxão da Weasley, por isso desequilibrou-se e caiu em cima dela que caiu de costas na cama. Os dois conseguiam sentir a respiração compassada um do outro.  
"Não sabia que o perfume de Malfoy era tão bom...ai meu Deus, ele está sem camisa!"  
"Que pele de seda essa Weasley tem...não pense nisso Draco! Também essa situação não ajuda nem um pouco."  
Gina tremeu involuntariamente ao ver que aqueles olhos cinzentos estavam tentando igualmente aos seus castanhos ver através, ler pensamentos:  
-Você é muito boa. –Draco disse.  
-Você também. –ela concluiu.  
-É difícil a arte da oclumência e a da legiminência. Quem foi seu professor? –ele perguntou curioso.  
-Dumbledore. E o seu?  
-Isso explica a sua habilidade. Quem me ensinou foi Voldemort.  
-Isso explica a sua também...hum, será que dava pra você sair de cima de mim? –ela perguntou corando.  
-Claro! –ele respondeu se levantando e Gina notou um ligeiro tom rosado no rosto dele –Boa noite. –disse se dirigindo para a porta.  
-Pra você também. –Gina respondeu.  
"Malfoy me desejou boa noite. Parecer ser o começo de uma relação de paz. Preciso saber o nome do perfume que ele usa pra dar de presente para o meu namorado. Bem, isso é quando eu tiver um". Ela pensou e adormeceu em seguida sem se lembrar daquele misterioso vulto.


	5. Farsa no Egito

**Capítulo 5: Farsa no Egito**

Gina estava sonhando:  
"Ela corria esbaforida em um campo de flores. Sabia que fugia, mas não sabia de quem ou de que. Procurava desesperadamente por algo ou talvez alguém que pudesse dar confiança, conforto ou segurança. Alguém que pudesse tirá-la daquela situação de desespero em que se encontrava. Então Harry apareceu em sua frente e ela tentou abraçá-lo, mas não conseguiu. O chão abriu-se e ela foi caindo na escuridão, Harry não poderia ajudá-la. Se Harry não podia, quem poderia? Gritou por socorro:  
-Alguém me ajude!  
Porém, só ouviu o eco da própria voz enquanto caía sempre mais. Já estava em completa angústia quando ouviu uma voz que a encheu de esperança, uma voz que ela não conseguia identificar a quem pertencia:  
-Segure a minha mão. –foi o que a voz disse.  
Gina não enxergava nada na crescente escuridão, mas confiou na voz e estendeu a sua mão direita a fim de achar algo em que pudesse se segurar. Milagrosamente sua mão foi segurada e a escuridão desapareceu. Estava em uma floresta iluminada pelos raios de sol que penetravam por entre as árvores. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver quem lhe segurava a mão, quem fora capaz de salvá-la. Inacreditável sim, mas sem sombra de dúvidas quem estava parado a sua frente era Draco Malfoy. Ela levou um susto quando ele puxou-a para si e começou a beijá-la, contudo se surpreendeu mais ao se ver correspondendo àquele beijo que lhe tirava o ar ao mesmo tempo em que a enchia de vida. Draco parou o beijo de repente e olhou em um ponto atrás de Gina, então ela olhou curiosa para o mesmo lugar que ele. Viu o vulto preto que vira na noite anterior, depois olhou novamente para o loiro e viu que ele segurava um punhal erguido:  
-Diga adeus Weasley. –Draco disse e..."  
Gina estava sendo chacoalhada:  
-Acorda Weasley! –Draco gritou chacoalhando-a com urgência.  
Ela abriu os olhos:  
-O quê? Malfoy! –Gina gritou assustada se afastando o máximo possível dela –Como conseguiu abrir a porta?  
-Girando a maçaneta. Você não trancou a porta, devia ter mais cuidado. –ele disse oferecendo-lhe uma mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, mas ela recusou –Calma, Weasley. Você é uma comensal, eu não sou idiota de te atacar.  
"Calma Gina. Aquilo foi só um sonho." Ela pensou sacudindo-se mentalmente e aceitando a ajuda de Draco.  
-Vou trocar de roupa. –Gina disse indo até o banheiro.  
Ela voltou de sandálias, shorts e uma blusinha. Em seus cabelos ela tinha feito duas tranças:  
-Pronto. Vamos pro Egito.  
-Onde é que você pensa que vai desse jeito? No zoológico ou no circo? –ele perguntou com sarcasmo.  
-Lá faz um sol de rachar, recomendo que use roupas mais leves. Já fui pra lá e sei o que estou dizendo.  
-Você já foi pro Egito? Conta outra.  
-É sério, fui nas férias de verão do 1º para o meu 2º ano de Hogwarts, quando meu pai ganhou na loteria dos bruxos.  
-É mesmo, saiu no jornal e tudo. Havia me esquecido que tinham tirado o pé da lama naquela vez.  
-Sabia que eu odeio o modo como fala da minha família?  
-Mas é claro que eu sei.  
-Então por que faz isso?  
-É aí que está a graça, eu adoro te deixar irritada. –ele respondeu dando de ombros.  
"Não vale a pena dar ouvidos a esse canalha." Ela pensou.  
-Vamos logo, Malfoy! –ela disse séria.  
Os dois voltaram pra Tóquio e Draco fez o impossível para distrair Gina e isso porque ele não queria que ela parasse de novo na vitrine da loja de bichos de pelúcia. Mas acontece que o jeito de Draco chamar a atenção de Gina era ofendendo-a e deixando-a só nervos.  
Quando voltaram para a ilha, Gina não tinha a mínima vontade de dirigir a palavra a Malfoy. Vendo que ela estava muito quieta ele disse:  
-E aí Weasley? Já se conformou que amanhã será minha escrava?  
-Cale a boca, seu loiro aguado! Espere até que eu ganhe a aposta e então irá me pagar. Ah se vai! –ela ameaçou.  
-Acha que tenho medo de uma mosca morta como você?  
-Pois deveria ter. As aparências enganam, pode ter certeza de que você não me conhece.  
Isso serviu para calá-lo por um tempo:  
"A Weasley não pode estar falando sério, pode? Ela tem uma cara de anjo..." Ele pensou.  
Chegaram ao topo de um penhasco:  
-É aqui o portal do Egito. –Draco informou.  
-Aqui? Como assim?  
-Temos que pular.  
-Ficou louco? Eu não sou suicida! Sou muito jovem pra morrer!  
-Confie em mim Weasley. –ele disse entediado.  
-Confiar em você? É ruim, hein!  
-Vai primeiro. Não era você que queria ir pro Egito?  
-É, mas eu quero ir pra lá viva e não para ser mumificada.  
-Estou cansado de você. –ele disse empurrando-a em direção à beirada.  
Ela agarrou-o com todas as suas forças:  
-Se eu cair, você cai junto! –ela afirmou.  
-Que seja! –Draco disse pulando.  
Gina ficou com medo de que com seu peso a roupa de Draco cedesse e ela caísse sozinha. Então passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Se ele queria matá-la, teria que morrer junto. Ela não iria deixar que ele aparatasse e a deixasse para se esborrachar no chão. Fechou os olhos com força.  
Ela achava que poderia sentir o impacto com o chão a qualquer momento, todavia isso não aconteceu:  
-Abre os olhos Weasley. –Draco ordenou.  
Não, eu não quero abrir os olhos e descobrir que fui pro inferno com você. –ela disse aterrorizada com a própria idéia.  
-Nós não morremos! Estamos no Egito...  
-Gina? –uma voz masculina perguntou.  
A ruiva abriu os olhos e procurou o dono da voz:  
-Gui? O que está fazendo aqui? –Gina perguntou ao ver que o dono da voz era um de seus irmãos mais velhos.  
-Trabalho aqui! Eu é que pergunto: O que está fazendo aqui agarrada com o Malfoy? Não me diga que estão namorando. –Gui disse e Gina se soltou de Draco.  
-Mas é claro que...ai –Draco pisou seu pé –Não! –ela respondeu.  
-Então me explique o porque você estava abraçando ele. –Gui exigiu saber.  
-Não vamos mais fingir We...Gina, meu amor. –Draco disse suavemente (de um jeito que ele nunca falara com ela antes) e piscando um olho para que ela começasse a mentir também –Conte logo sobre o nosso namoro.  
-Gui, eu e Mal...Draco nos...amamos. –ela disse, apesar de nunca ter tido tanta vontade de dizer o quanto o odiava.  
"Eu não acredito que disse isso! Acho que estou enjoada, vou vomitar." Ela pensou.  
-Com licença um pouco. –Gui pediu e deu uma boa olhada em Draco e Gina –Bateram com a cabeça? Eu jurava que vocês se odiavam com o fogo de mil sóis.  
-Não! –os dois responderam.  
"Eu não bati com a cabeça, mas ele deve ter batido sim." Gina não pôde deixar de pensar isso de Draco.  
-Oi! –Fleur disse chegando e cumprimentando-os –Desculpe não ter ido ao almoço da sua nomeação de auror, eu estava trabalhando.  
-Fleur Delacour? –Draco perguntou e pensou "A Weasley é uma auror?"  
-Sim. E você é...  
-Draco Malfoy. –ele respondeu  
-Muito prazer, sou a mulher de Gui.  
–Desculpe perguntar, mas o que aconteceu com o seu sotaque francês?  
-Gui me ensinou a falar inglês perfeitamente. Você e Gina são amigos?  
-São namorados, Fleur. –Gui explicou contrariado.  
-Sua irmã arruma um namorado e você não está feliz? Qual é?  
-É uma longa história, Fleur. Não entenderia a menos que soubesse.  
-Venha Gina! Vamos conversar. –Fleur disse puxando Gina para dentro de uma tenda.  
Era pequena por fora, mas parecia uma casa por dentro:  
-Uau! –Gina exclamou em admiração.  
-É aqui que eu e Gui estamos morando atualmente. Não é muito recomendado ter casas normais aqui no deserto. Mas não nos detenhamos a isso. Vamos falar de você.  
-O quê? Não tenho nada a dizer.  
-Como não? O seu namorado é um gato! Não mais que o Gui, mas é.  
-Ah, isso... –"Maldita hora em que concordei em mentir."  
-Não está feliz? Nem parece que está apaixonada.  
"E não estou mesmo!"  
-Claro que estou feliz! Ele é um sonho, mas acontece que a minha família odeia a dele e vice-versa.  
-Então é por isso que o Gui não estava nem um pouco satisfeito. Você já dormiu com ele?  
-Isso é uma pergunta indiscreta, Fleur! –ela disse escandalizada.  
"Eu não sou louca de dormir com o Malfoy!"  
-Pela cara que fez e a resposta que deu quer dizer sim. Também resistir a um homem daqueles...só por Merlin. E então...Como ele é? Acompanha o seu ritmo? Porque se for de família, você é tão insaciável quanto o seu irmão. Ele foi o seu primeiro?  
"Eu quero morrer! Decididamente eu quero!"  
-Fleur! Eu não me sinto à vontade para falar sobre essas coisas. –Gina respondeu esperando que ela entendesse e mudasse de assunto.  
Só que isso não aconteceu:  
-Ora, Gina. Estamos entre mulheres, pode me contar. Confie em mim, sou sua cunhada e amiga. –ela disse com cara de santa.  
"Oh meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Eu sou virgem. Eu e Harry nunca chegamos a esse ponto. Como vou responder a ela?"  
-Tá, eu falo. "Meu reino por uma faca!" –Foi com ele a minha primeira vez. Ele é ótimo, parece até que tem o meu manual de instruções. Não me pergunte mais nada que eu não vou responder!  
-Oh que meigo! Parece que a caçula dos Weasley achou o homem de sua vida.  
"Uma faca! Eu quero uma faca!".  
-Que exagero da sua parte, Fleur.  
-Seu irmão disse que vai nos mostrar um velho pergaminho egípcio que encontrou. Uma verdadeira relíquia. –Draco disse as interrompendo –Vamos?  
"Oh, que bom que o Malfoy interrompeu essa conversa".Ela pensou aliviada.  
Draco pegou a mão de Gina e eles saem pra fora da tenda:  
-Onde está o tal pergaminho? –Gina perguntou interessada.  
Gui falou:  
-Accio pergaminho! –e o pergaminho veio voando até suas mãos.  
As varinhas de Gina e Draco começaram a apitar. Eles então as sacaram e disseram:  
Finite incantatem. –e o feitiço farejador cessou.  
Foi prova mais que suficiente de que aquele era o mapa. Gina abriu um sorriso enorme.  
"Oba! Ganhei a aposta, amanhã terei um escravo... hehehe".  
-Onde foi que você o achou? –Gina perguntou.  
-Em uma de minhas escavações para o Gringotes. –Gui respondeu.  
-Posso dar uma olhada?  
-Pode.  
Gina olhou para o pergaminho, era de papiro e tinha umas inscrições em egípcio antigo:  
-Gui! Isso é claramente um artefato das trevas. Tem uma maldição nele sobre quem achar. Eu como uma auror, tenho que confiscá-lo para exames mais detalhados e assim anular a maldição. Então posso levá-lo? –ela perguntou depois de contar uma história esfarrapada.  
-É sobre o que a maldição?  
-Você trará as pragas do Egito daqui uma semana. Estou certa que não gostaria nem um pouco disso.  
-Leva essa coisa daqui! –Gui respondeu alarmado.  
-Tá. Podemos ir embora amanhã de manhã? –Gina perguntou –Hoje os aurores estão de folga.  
-Mas é claro! –Fleur respondeu.  
-Eu vou trabalhar. Quer vir comigo Malfoy? –Gui perguntou mais impondo do que sugerindo.  
-Tudo bem. –Draco respondeu –Tchau Gina e Fleur. –disse enquanto Gui dava um beijo de despedida em Fleur.  
-Só tchau? É assim que você se despede da Gina que te ama tanto? –Fleur disse estranhando.  
-É que ele sabe como sou tímida. –Gina deu uma desculpa.  
Draco se aproximou de Gina, os dois se encararam. Então Gina deu um selinho nele e disse:  
-Tchau, meu amor.  
-Não é assim que se faz. –ele a criticou.  
"Me diga então: Como se faz para beijar alguém que você odeia?" ela pensou.  
Draco puxou Gina pela cintura e levou seus lábios aos dela, a ruiva tinha a boca entreaberta de susto e por isso não foi difícil para Draco aprofundar o beijo. Gina passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto. Nenhum dos dois conseguia (ou queria) parar. Fleur e Gui observavam de queixo caído o beijo que já tinha durado no mínimo dez segundos, até que Gui agiu:  
-Chega! Chega de acentuadas demonstrações de afeto na minha frente. –ele disse separando-os.  
Draco olhou uma última vez para Gina, que ainda estava perplexa, e foi literalmente puxado por Gui:  
-Vai ficar parado aí Malfoy?  
-Não, estou indo. –Draco respondeu a Gui e começou a andar.  
-Que beijaço Gina! Todos os beijos dele são assim? –Fleur perguntou.  
-Ahn...sim. –ela respondeu vagamente.  
-Ele deve estar de quatro por você.  
-Você nem imagina quanto. –Gina ironizou, mas Fleur não percebeu.  
"Prefiro não pensar sobre esse beijo." Ela decidiu.  
Quando Gina saiu do banho, viu que Draco que Gui já haviam chegado e também tomado banho. Eram umas 8h da noite e estava esfriando, por isso todos vestiam roupas grossas. Na hora do jantar Gina sentou-se à mesa de frente pra Draco e Gui de frente pra Fleur, os pratos eram quentes e deliciosos.  
Ao terminarem de comer, ficaram conversando. Depois de um tempo Draco já estava impaciente de ainda estar lá, então começou a balançar um pé. Acontece que o pé dele estava roçando o de Gina, só que ele achava que estava encostando no pé da mesa.  
"Ai meu Deus." Ela tremeu involuntariamente "Por Merlin, o que Malfoy quer? Não seja idiota Gina! Está muito claro o que ele quer. Garanto que ele vai ficar querendo."  
-Onde eu vou dormir? –Gina perguntou ao final da conversa.  
-No quarto de hóspedes. Só não sei onde o Malfoy vai dormir, só temos um quarto de hóspedes. –Gui disse.  
-Ora, ele irá dormir no quarto de hóspedes também. Eles já dormiram juntos mesmo. –Fleur disse displicentemente.  
Todos olharam para Gina e ela ficou mais vermelha que pimentão deixado ao sol:  
"Por favor eu quero morrer! Não suporto passar tanta vergonha." Ela pensou olhando para o chão.  
-Gina Weasley! Eu não acredito que você e ele...  
Gina o cortou:  
-Eu tenho 18 anos e faço o que quiser fazer! Cuide da sua vida! –ela disse se levantando.  
-Última porta desse corredor. –Fleur informou onde era o quarto e Draco foi atrás de Gina.  
Ela abriu a porta e entrou seguida por Draco que fechou-a:  
-Weasley você disse que nós já fizemos...  
-Claro que não Malfoy! Foi ela que entendeu assim e aí eu tive que concordar pra manter a farsa. Agora me explique essa idéia idiota de dizer que somos namorados.  
-Você preferia que eu falasse que somos comensais e no presente momento estamos à serviço de Voldemort?  
-Claro que não.  
-Viu? Foi a única desculpa que achei.  
-Parabéns, você é um ótimo ator. A Fleur ficou extasiada por aquele beijo que me deu.  
-Quando eu minto é pra ninguém botar defeito, só saiu tão bom porque você cooperou. –Gina deu um sorriso –Pra que esse sorriso? Está lembrando-se da sensação do meu beijo?  
-Não é nada disso, seu idiota! Hehehe...advinha só quem vai ser o meu escravo amanhã?  
-Oh não! Havia me esquecido completamente disso. Vamos dormir então, amanhã será um longo dia.  
-Pode estar certo de que será. Eu te dou um travesseiro e algumas cobertas, aí você dorme no chão.  
-Achei que ambos dormiríamos na cama, eu não vou dormir no chão!  
-E se você resolver me agarrar no meio da noite?  
-Eu não faria isso. Aqui não temos pra quem fingir. Aquele beijo foi uma farsa, eu não vou querer te agarrar. –ele afirmou.  
-Durma no chão ou amanhã se arrependerá de ter nascido.  
-É assim? Não perde por esperar, Weasley. Um Malfoy sabe que a vingança é um prato que se come frio. –ele disse e se preparou para dormir no chão enquanto Gina subia na cama.


	6. Obediente como um cordeirinho

**Capítulo 6: Obediente como um cordeirinho**

-Não! –Gina acordou do mesmo sonho (ou pesadelo) da noite passada e sentou-se depressa na cama.  
Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e olhou em volta. Tudo estava silencioso e Malfoy ainda dormia no chão.  
_"Será que Malfoy seria capaz de me matar? Mas que pergunta idiota! É claro que ele me mataria, só não o fez até agora porque Voldemort não o ordenou. Tenho que ficar de olhos bem abertos com ele_".  
Resolveu então acordá-lo. Foi até a beirada da cama, se levantou e chacoalhou-o sem dó nem piedade.  
-Acorda Malfoy! Agora! –ela ordenou claramente.  
-Deixa eu dormir! Quem você pensa que é? –ele resmungou virando-se para o outro lado.  
-Vou refrescar a sua memória, Malfoy. Hoje eu mando e você obedece. –ela disse arrancando as cobertas de cima dele.  
-Tá, daqui a pouco eu levanto Weasley. –ele respondeu.  
-Daqui a pouco não. Agora! Estou mandando!  
Draco lançou um olhar de puro veneno para Gina, mas ela não se importou:  
-Que seja. –ele respondeu com raiva.  
"Como eu odeio essa Weasley. Não vejo a hora de dar o troco e garanto que vai ser com classe".  
Depois de ambos tomarem banho e se arrumarem, foram tomar café:  
-Bom dia! –Fleur cumprimentou-os animada –Dormiram bem? Ou não dormiram? –ela perguntou sugestivamente.  
Nenhum dos dois respondeu:  
-Vocês brigaram? –Gui perguntou acenando para que se sentassem.  
-Não, nossa relação está a melhor possível. –Draco disse tentando esconder o tom de ironia em sua voz –Passa pra mim a geléia de morangos, Gina? –ele perguntou com um sorriso forçado.  
-Claro, meu...amor. –ela respondeu entredentes passando a geléia pra ele.  
Pouco depois eles já haviam arrumado as malas e se despedido de Gui e Fleur que os convidaram para voltar mais vezes:  
-Onde é o portal? Não prestei atenção ontem.  
-Naquele coqueiro, logo ali. –Draco respondeu.  
Ao passarem pelo portal retornaram para a ilha:  
-Vamos nos sentar ali. –Gina disse apontando um lugar com grama.  
-O que está esperando para se sentar? –o loiro perguntou.  
-Que forre o chão com a sua capa. –ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio.  
"Maldita Weasley!" ele pensou enquanto obedecia.  
Gina sentou-se, pegou o mapa e começou a analisá-lo:  
-Realmente é a escrita dos antigos egípcios. –ela concluiu.  
-E o que está escrito? –Draco perguntou curioso.  
-Ainda não sei, dê-me um tempo e descobrirei. Mas só de pensar no quanto é complicado, eu fico até com sede. Uma limonada gelada sem açúcar cairia bem. Arrume um copo pra mim, Malfoy.  
_"Não sabia que ela também gostava de limonada sem açúcar... ela fez de propósito porque não quer que eu tome"._  
Ele abriu sua própria mala e tirou dela uma garrafa com a bebida:  
-Não tenho copo, só essa garrafa. –ele avisou.  
-Não faz mal. –ela disse e pegou a garrafa da mão dele -Ah, obrigada. Está realmente deliciosa e refrescante. –ela disse enquanto bebia.  
Gina reparou nos olhos de Malfoy, sabia que ele deveria estar com sede, mas que não iria assumir. Então parou de beber deixando ¼ do conteúdo:  
-Beba Malfoy, eu sei que quer.  
_"Como ela sabe?"_  
-Não, não vou beber da mesma garrafa que você. Não vou fazer isso depois de já ter colocado a boca nela.  
-Isso é um desaforo! Se você não beber, eu juro que jogo o resto dessa limonada fora e não te deixo beber mais nada por hoje.  
Ele pegou de contragosto a garrafa da mão dela e virou-a de uma só vez:  
-Isso mesmo! Obediente como um cordeirinho... –ela o provocou.  
_"Ah Weasley! Verá o cordeirinho se transformar em lobo".__  
_Depois de muito pensar, Gina traduziu o pergaminho:  
-Até que enfim consegui. Está escrito que o mapa é incompleto e ele mesmo fornecerá os lugares em que devemos ir para completá-lo.  
-Já estudou símbolos de hieróglifos? –Draco perguntou.  
-Sim, é uma das exigências para se tornar auror. O berço da magia foi o Egito.  
-Voldemort sabe que é uma auror?  
-Creio que sabe, deve ter investigado.  
-Não acha contraditório? O serviço de um (a) auror é capturar bruxos que estão do lado das trevas e não se tornar um deles, não é Weasley?  
-É contraditório sim, mas e daí? Existem comensais que trabalham ou já trabalharam no Ministério. Mas mudando de assunto, você não quer saber para que lugar o mapa indica pra irmos?  
-Pra onde? Desde que não seja pra um lugar em que só tenha Weasleys...porque aí já seria demais. Posso suportar o demônio, mas não o inferno inteiro!  
-Essa foi a gota d'água, Malfoy! –Gina disse possessa.  
A próxima coisa que ela fez foi sacar a varinha e mirar no cabelo de Draco. Ao ver o resultado caiu na gargalhada:  
-O que foi? O que fez comigo Weasley? –Draco perguntou ao som das incessantes gargalhadas de Gina.  
-Com você não, com o seu cabelo! –ela disse ainda rindo, mas entregando um espelho nas mãos dele.  
Ele mirou sua imagem no espelho e o que viu fez com que se descontrolasse:  
-VERMELHO? Tire essa maldita cor do meu cabelo agora! Faça-os voltarem a ser dourados!  
-Nananinanão. –ela disse balançando a cabeça em negativa –Isso é pra você aprender. Odeia tanto os Weasleys, não? Agora tem a cor do nosso cabelo!  
-Eu já tive paciência demais. –ele disse jogando o espelho brutalmente no chão e andando ameaçadoramente em direção à Gina.  
-Uh! Sete anos de azar. O que vai fazer, Malfoy? –ela perguntou tentando manter segurança em sua voz.  
Ele não respondeu. Continuou andando como um predador encurralando a presa:  
-Tá me assustando. Pare com isso! –ela exigiu.  
-Está bem, paro de andar. –ele disse empurrando-a de costas no chão.  
Gina caiu e antes que pudesse usar a varinha, Draco estava em cima dela. Ele a prendera pela cintura com seus joelhos e segurou forte os pulsos dela contra o chão:  
-E agora Weasley? Está literalmente em minhas mãos. Eu poderia fazer o que quisesse com você e não haveria nenhuma testemunha.  
-Vai me matar? –Gina perguntou o encarando.  
-Duvida de que seria capaz?  
-Não duvido, mas lembre-se da aposta. Eu mando e você obedece. Então, solte-me!  
-Por hoje passa Weasley. –ele disse a soltando e Gina pôde respirar aliviada.  
-Ajude-me a levantar. –ela disse e Draco a obedeceu.  
-Pra onde vamos? –ele perguntou impaciente.  
-Pra Suíça. –ela respondeu com um sorriso –Onde é o portal?  
-Daqui uns dois quilômetros. Vamos indo?  
-Oh, não! Não acredito! Estou tão mole, vai ser horrível andar por essa distância.  
-Fique aqui então. Não espere que eu a carregue.  
Gina examinou com os olhos os músculos de Draco, certamente ele era forte. Ela abriu um sorriso:  
-Boa idéia, Malfoy. Quero que me carregue e levite as malas.  
-Diga que está brincando. Não pode estar falando sério.  
-É sério. Já disse que não me agrada nem um pouco ter que andar por dois quilômetros.  
-Eu não vou agüentar com o seu peso... –ele tentou arrumar uma desculpa.  
-Ah, vai sim! Afinal, é um homem ou não?  
-Claro que sou! –ele disse indignado de que alguém pudesse duvidar de sua masculinidade e enfeitiçando as malas para levitarem. –Venha cá Weasley.  
Gina foi até Draco e ele pegou-a no colo:  
-Confortável? –ele perguntou de forma debochada.  
-Na verdade, não muito. –ela assumiu.  
-Deixe que eu a ajeite melhor. –ele disse jogando-a uns centímetros pra cima e a pegando nos braços em seguida –Até que você é leve.  
-Ai! Toma cuidado! –ela o advertiu.  
-Pode deixar. –ele disse de maneira não muito confiável, começando a andar e com as malas levitando à frente.  
A ruiva e o "ruivo" demoraram cerca de uma hora para chegar ao portal. Então ele a soltou repentinamente e ela caiu de bunda no chão:  
-Eu te mato se me fez quebrar a bacia. –ela disse à Draco que tinha um sorriso cínico.  
-Dissendium. –ele disse e pouco depois os dois passaram pelo portal.  
Se viram no final de uma floresta de pinheiros e com o chão coberto de neve. Ao saírem da floresta Gina perguntou:  
-Onde estamos? Mas que frio!  
-Na Suíça, –ele disse e ela fez uma cara de "isso-é-óbvio" –mais precisamente nos Alpes Suíços. Na cidade de Martiny.  
-Como você sabe? –ela perguntou surpresa.  
-Por dois simples motivos. Eu já vim esquiar aqui e está escrito o nome da cidade bem naquela placa. –ele apontou.  
-Ah...Então você sabe esquiar? Maneiro, depois quero que me ensine, mas primeiro precisamos achar um hotel para alugarmos quartos.  
-Não funciona assim aqui. Eles alugam chalés.  
Quando chegaram ao hotel que Draco dissera ser o melhor, foram direto à recepção:  
-Quanto custa a diária de um chalé? –Draco perguntou em francês.  
O recepcionista respondeu e ele pensou "Aumentou! Tá caro pra caramba! Já que a Weasley vai querer que eu pague, vou pedir um chalé apenas. Meu dinheiro está acabando, preciso sacar de Gringotes".  
Draco assinou um papel, pegou a chave e foi saindo de lá com Gina:  
-Não sabia que falava francês.  
-Tenho parentes franceses, achei que deduziria apenas pelo meu sobrenome.  
-Eles não falam inglês? –ela perguntou.  
-Dificilmente. Aqui na Suíça, os idiomas obrigatórios são o alemão, o francês e o italiano. Mas nessa cidade fala-se especialmente o francês.  
Chegaram à porta do chalé:  
-Você não alugou dois, Malfoy?  
-Não. O preço é um absurdo e você iria me obrigar a pagar os dois.  
-Bem, eu iria mesmo te obrigar...Mas não era você o Malfoy rico e todo poderoso que pisava nos Weasleys pobres e oprimidos? As coisas mudaram, não?  
-Acontece que meu dinheiro está em Londres! E nós estamos na Suíça! Entendeu?  
-Oh! Coitadinho do Malfoy, -ela disse sarcasticamente –ficou todo nervosinho porque insinuei que está ficando pobre.  
-Cale a boca Weasley!  
-Cale a boca você, Malfoy da cabeça de fósforo...ou seria...pica-pau.  
-Amanhã a sua farra acaba. –ele disse com os olhos saltando faíscas de fúria.  
-Mas eu mal comecei a me divertir.  
-Ah, é? Um dia é o da caça e o outro o do caçador. Eu também sei o que é diversão.  
Gina deu de ombros:  
-Vai buscar uns cookies e chocolate quente pra gente. –ela mandou.  
Ao ficar sozinha no chalé, ela foi até a cama e pegou o mapa da mala. Queria ver se havia uma nova pista por já estarem na Suíça. Tinha mais coisas escritas e ela se pôs a traduzir. Ela havia acabado de entender o que estava escrito quando Malfoy chegou:  
-Aqui está. –Draco disse colocando as coisas em cima da mesa enquanto Gina se levantava da cama.  
-Eu acabei de decifrar os símbolos novos que apareceram –Gina anunciou.  
-Então diga. –ele intimou.  
-Nós devemos subir no topo mais alto dessa cidade à meia noite do 1º dia de lua cheia.  
-Quando começa a lua cheia? –ele perguntou sério.  
-Amanhã. Por quê?  
-Que sorte começar amanhã. Não vejo a hora de acabar a missão, porque não terei de aturar tanto a sua desagradável presença.  
-Como se pra mim fosse fácil. –ela suspirou e começou a comer.  
Permaneceram em silêncio enquanto comiam. Ao terminar de tomar o último gole de chocolate quente em sua caneca, Gina disse:  
-Quero que me ensine a esquiar.  
-Tem certeza? Está afim de levar uns tombos? –ele perguntou rindo internamente ao imaginar Gina caindo.  
-Tenho. Eu sempre quis aprender. Vamos logo! –ela disse levantando animada.  
-Tá bom, Weasley. Vamos ver quanto tempo dura a sua animação.  
Eles subiram até o topo com o teleférico. Tanto Draco quanto Gina já estavam com o equipamento necessário. Ele mostrou como fazer e quando Gina foi tentar, ela atropelou um homem baixo e um tanto gordo que estava quase que inteiramente coberto de roupas:  
-Me desculpe! Foi sem querer, eu não tenho prática nesse esporte. –Gina desculpou-se com o homem.  
-Não foi nada. –o homem respondeu com uma voz aguda esquisita, mas não estranha –Weasley. –completou em voz baixa.  
-O quê? –Gina perguntou.  
-Nada minha jovem.  
-Vem Weasley! –Draco disse a puxando –Tente outra vez.  
-Eu acho que ouvi aquele cara falando o meu nome.  
-Ele te chamou de Gina?  
-Não. Foi de Weasley.  
-Eu te chamo de Weasley, ele pode ter ouvido.  
-Ainda acho estranho. –ela disse com veemência.  
-Relaxa Weasley. Não há com o que se preocupar. Não era você que queria esquiar?  
-Acho que tem razão. Vamos voltar ao esqui.  
Gina ficou cerca de quatro horas tentando esquiar e ao final obtera resultados significativos:  
-Eu melhorei bastante. –Gina comentou feliz.  
-Também, quem é o professor? –Draco perguntou cheio de si.  
-Tenho que assumir que esquia bem. Vamos jantar, já é noite.  
-E o que você quer comer?  
-Tem alguma pizzaria por aqui? –ela perguntou vacilante.  
-Se não me engano, tem uma na cidade vizinha. Tem uma lista telefônica no chalé, podemos ligar pra pedir uma entrega.  
-Tudo bem então. –ela concordou.  
Eles chegaram no chalé e procuraram a pizzaria na lista telefônica, mas não havia nenhuma:  
-Ops! Eu me enganei, não tem nenhuma pizzaria por aqui. Também, eu já viajei pra tantos lugares que fica difícil não confundir algumas coisas. E agora? O que vamos comer? –Draco perguntou ao final da explicação.  
-Pizza. –ela respondeu com segurança.  
-Mas não tem nenhuma pizzaria por aqui!  
-Não importa. Eu quero e vou comer pizza e quem vai fazê-la é você. –ela disse apontando pra ele.  
-Eu? –perguntou e caiu na gargalhada –Eu fazendo pizza? Corta essa!  
-Primeiro prepare a banheira para que eu possa tomar banho. Vou avisando para fazer direito, se não terá que realizar o mesmo trabalho duas vezes. Depois vá ao mercado e compre ingredientes. Comece já! –ela ordenou.  
Ele deu de ombros indo para o banheiro:  
-Tá, bom então. Apenas duvido que vá querer comer uma pizza feita por mim.  
Gina estava esperando que Draco terminasse de aprontar seu banho. De repente ouviu um barulho de toc, toc. Então foi até a porta e abriu-a para descobrir que não havia ninguém. Fechou-a, mas continuou a ouvir o barulho. Olhou para todos os lados com a finalidade de descobrir a origem do som e finalmente achou-a.  
Havia um pássaro branco do lado de fora que bicava o vidro da janela. Rapidamente e sem fazer barulho, ela a abriu. Era Edwiges, que deu um pio feliz ao vê-la:  
-É muito bom ver você também, mas fique quieta. Se Malfoy te ver, estarei perdida.  
A ruiva ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir e sem pensar duas vezes, jogou pra debaixo da cama uma Edwiges indignada:  
-Já terminei. –ele a avisou –Ouvi um pio de pássaro, o que era?  
-Eu estava assoviando uma música. –Gina mentiu.  
-E por que a janela está aberta? –Draco perguntou curioso.  
-Porque...estava abafado, abri para arejar o ambiente. –ela inventou rapidamente.  
-Abafado? –ele perguntou desconfiado.  
-É. –Gina confirmou.  
-Abrir a janela com esse frio? Depois quando digo que é anormal, você fica brava.  
-Vá comprar as coisas no mercado que você ganha mais.  
Sem mais uma palavra ele colocou seu sobretudo preto e saiu:  
-Ufa! Essa foi por pouco. –Gina disse aliviada enquanto tirava a pobre Edwiges do vão da cama –Desculpe, eu tive que fazer isso. –ela se justificou ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava o bico e a cabeça da coruja.  
Gina pegou a carta e começou a lê-la depois de servir água para Edwiges:

_Querida Gina,__  
__Afinal, que missão é essa que Dumbledore a mandou realizar?__  
__Quanto ao seu emprego, não se preocupe (eu sou o chefe que pediu a Deus), eu o garanto.__  
__Mas é sério, estamos todos morrendo de saudades e muito preocupados.__  
__Cá entre nós (não é pra te deixar apreensiva), mas acontece que a sua mãe está dizendo que não tem bons pressentimentos em relação a sua missão.__  
__Muitos beijos (todo mundo fez questão de mandar pelo menos um).__  
__Ass: seu amigo Harry.__  
__P.S.: Nos tranqüilizaria um pouco receber uma resposta de onde você está._

Ao terminar de ler, a saudade pesou em seu peito e parecia capaz de querer apoderar-se dela por inteira. Seus olhos se encheram d'água, mas ela logo os secou. Não poderia chorar, se começasse...sabe-se lá Deus quando conseguiria parar. E nesse caso como ela explicaria a Malfoy uma repentina crise de choro? Respirou fundo para tentar aliviar aquela sensação de angústia, pegou a pena e começou a escrever uma resposta no verso.

_Querido Harry,__  
__Sinto muito, mas não posso revelar qual é a minha missão e nem onde estou. Eu adoraria estar com a minha família, mas não posso. Espero que entendam a minha situação.__  
__Quero que não se preocupe comigo, eu sei me cuidar muito bem e estou ótima.__  
__Sinto muitas saudades e mando beijos para todos.__  
__Diga a mamãe que as preocupações dela não tem fundamento algum!__  
__Te adoro!__  
__Ass: sua amiga Gina.__  
__P.S.: Não posso receber cartas. Somente me escreva em caso de extrema urgência.__  
_  
-Pronto! Leve direto ao Harry. –Gina disse a Edwiges e fechou a janela após a coruja passar.  
Foi tomar banho, a água estava em uma temperatura agradabilíssima e tinha o cheiro do perfume das flores.  
_"Congratulações ao Malfoy por isso. Realmente está perfeito." _Ela pensou_ "Mas ele deve estar tramando alguma..."_  
Draco chegou carregado de sacolas e percebeu que a Weasley ainda estava no banho.  
"Melhor assim. É bom que eu faça logo, antes que ela exija que eu não use nenhuma mágica".  
Draco usou mágica para fazer a massa da pizza. Tendo feito isso se perguntou:  
"A Weasley não falou qual tipo de pizza queria. Isso não me interessa! Farei de acordo com o meu gosto! Mas...e se ela não gostar e me mandar fazer de novo? Acho melhor perguntar a ela." Ele decidiu e se encaminhou para o banheiro.  
Draco bateu à porta e não obteve resposta alguma. Girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta. Percebendo que estava destrancada, ele entrou:  
-Você e essa sua maldita mania de deixar a porta destrancada. Ainda vai se dar mal por isso, Weasley.  
-O que você está fazendo aqui Malfoy? Saia agora! –ela exigiu enquanto jogava água da banheira no loiro.  
-Pare com isso! –ele disse cobrindo o rosto com os braços e dando mais alguns passos a frente.  
-Nem mais um passo. Explique-se então. –ela disse afundando na água cheia de espuma, de modo que só sua cabeça ficasse visível.  
-Que bom que resolveu parar com essa infantilidade.  
-Você entra de repente no banheiro enquanto eu tomo banho, eu já disse para se explicar. O que está esperando para começar?  
-Olha, -ele começou –não é nada que você possa estar pensando...  
Gina o cortou:  
-Mas pelo que está parecendo essa situação, você queria me espiar.  
-Não fale asneiras Weasley! Acha que me sinto atraído por uma mulher irritante e idiota como você? Eu garanto-lhe que não!  
-Seu grosso! Muito menos eu sentiria algo por alguém tão desprezível e insuportável como você! Vá curtir o seu novo cabelo, vai.  
Ele fechou a cara:  
-Eu tinha vindo aqui para te perguntar qual tipo de pizza você queria, mas já que nem ao menos me deixa falar...Eu escolho. –ele disse de forma grosseira.  
-Eu é que escolho! Faça de frango com catupiry e cai fora desse banheiro. –ela respondeu com o rosto vermelho de raiva.  
Draco virou as costas e saiu fazendo questão de bater a porta ao passar.  
"Eu juro que eu não consigo, eu tento (pelo menos eu acho), mas eu não aturo o Malfoy. O que é que eu faço? Preciso fazer o que Dumbledore me pediu. Mas como o farei? Amanhã eu pensarei melhor sobre isso."  
Quando Gina saiu do banheiro, se deparou com a mesa posta e a pizza ao centro. Draco já estava sentado e tinha uma cara de imensa satisfação, o que certamente a surpreendeu:  
-O que está tramando? Qual é a porcentagem de veneno que pôs nessa pizza? –ela perguntou desconfiada.  
-Não tem veneno nenhum. Sente aí. –ela apontou a cadeira –E eu te desafio a achar algum defeito.  
Ela se serviu e...estava boa. Bem, na verdade era surpreendente como estava ótima. Mas é claro que ela não assumiria isso:  
-E aí Weasley? Sou ou não sou um cozinheiro chefe?  
-A sua pizza está aceitável. –ela disse com indiferença –Com mágica qualquer um faz.  
-Então por que você não fez? –ele perguntou já sem a satisfação de instantes atrás.  
-Por que eu faria se posso mandar você fazer?  
-Você é uma folgada e preguiçosa. Isso é o que você é! Só porque nunca teve um elfo doméstico quer me fazer de um! Eu não teria te mandado fazer as coisas que me mandou se eu tivesse ganhado a aposta.  
-Não mesmo? –ele negou com a cabeça –Então é porque faria muito pior!  
-Ah, aí depende do que você considera ser pior. –ele disse com um meio sorriso.  
-Tudo o que possa vir de você é no mínimo dez vezes pior.  
-Será que nem comer em paz eu posso? –ele perguntou indignado.  
-Coma! Eu por acaso tapei sua boca? Eu não estou te impedindo de comer. –Gina respondeu antes de enfiar um pedaço de pizza na boca.  
Ficaram em silêncio enquanto comiam, restava saber de quem seria o último pedaço. Eles olharam o pedaço restante, entreolharam-se e novamente miraram a pizza:  
-É meu! –os dois disseram em uníssono e cravando os garfos na pizza ao mesmo tempo.  
Gina revirou os olhos:  
-As damas primeiro. –ela disse.  
-Isso porque a pizza estava aceitável. –ele disse debochando.  
-Está bem, pegue metade. –Gina disse se conformando.  
Após o jantar, Draco avisou:  
-Estou indo tomar banho.  
-Ah, mas não vai mesmo.  
-Por que não? –ele perguntou se irritando.  
"O que essa insuportável vai inventar agora?" ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar.  
-Porque quero que faça massagem nos meus pés.  
-Eu não vou pegar nisso que você chama de pés, deve ter um chulé tão insuportável quanto a dona.  
Gina manteve a calma:  
-Vai sim e fique tranqüilo que odor dos meus pés é muito agradável.  
-Deite na cama então Weasley. E rápido, porque estou sem a mínima paciência.  
Gina deitou-se na cama e Draco ficou de frente pra ela:  
-Pois aprenda a ser paciente. Vou avisando, se não fizer direito, terá que repetir até acertar. Pode começar.  
Ele pegou um dos pés dela e começou:  
-Ai, dá cócegas! –ela reclamou.  
-Fique calada, sim? Está tirando a minha concentração.  
Gina ficou em silêncio. Conforme o tempo ia passando, ela começava a ficar com calor.  
"Nossa! É incrível como está quente aqui dentro."  
Draco trocou de pé.  
"Que massagem gostosa, o Malfoy é bom mesmo. Bota bom nisso...Epa! No que estou pensando? Eu estou achando que o Malfoy é gostoso? Mas ele é mesmo...Pare! Pare com esses pensamentos. Ai, eu quero agarrá-lo e beijá-lo até ficar sem ar! Não! Não! Não! Eu odeio o Malfoy. Como está quente." Ela pensou balançando a cabeça em negativa para tentar afastar aqueles tipos de pensamentos.  
Draco percebeu o gesto estranho de Gina:  
-Como está se sentindo? –ele perguntou com um sorriso cheio de malícia.  
"Por que esse cara tem que ser tão gostoso?" a mente de Gina gritava ao se perguntar, enquanto o lado racional tinha um pisca alerta ligado na máxima velocidade.  
-Calor, muito calor. Por que de repente ficou tão quente aqui dentro? –ela perguntou pra Draco.  
-A temperatura está a mesma de antes. –ele respondeu fazendo cara de inocente enquanto lutava para abafar o riso.  
-Malfoy! O que você está aprontando? Pare e me diga imediatamente que tipo de massagem é essa! –ela exigiu se levantando e o encarando.  
-Quer mesmo saber? –ele perguntou com um meio sorriso.  
-Mas é claro! Se não quisesse saber, não teria perguntado. Não me enrole Malfoy! Eu não sou idiota, se é o que pensa de mim. Sei que esse calor que me fez sentir tem ligação com a massagem que acabou de fazer.  
-Primeiro me conte o que você sentiu. –ele pediu.  
-Pra que quer saber?  
-Estou esperando a sua resposta.  
-Eu senti calor. –ela respondeu.  
-O que mais? Sei que não foi só isso... –ele disse em tom de quem se divertia.  
Gina olhou para baixo:  
-Foi um absurdo! Eu senti..hum...desejo por você.  
-Era isso que eu queria ouvir. –Draco respondeu sorrindo abertamente.  
-Por quê? Me conte o que fez comigo!  
-Agora eu sei que fiz certo. É uma massagem afrodisíaca que eu estava procurando em quem testar, você não disse que tipo de massagem queria.  
-E me usou de cobaia! –ela perguntou e concluiu.  
-Basicamente.  
-Você é um canalha mesmo!  
-Por quê? Antes você ainda tinha dúvidas disso? Vou tomar banho, antes que me obrigue a estender um tapete vermelho para que você passe.  
-Espere! Isso não vai ficar assim! Não vai mesmo! Agora você vai massagear os meus pés do meu jeito. Deite-se no chão. Agora!  
-Tá pensando que sou seu empregado? –ele perguntou com revolta.  
-Empregado não. Escravo! Faça logo o que estou mandando. Deite-se de frente para o chão.  
Muito contra a sua vontade, Draco obedeceu:  
-O que vai fazer, Weasley?  
-Todos esses anos você humilhou e pisou na minha família, agora eu farei isso com você literalmente. –Gina respondeu subindo em cima dele e começando a andar sobre suas costas.  
-Ai, Weasley! Eu-juro-que-vai-se-ver-comigo. –ele ofegou.  
-Guarde as ameaças para si próprio. Você está tendo o que merece.  
Pouco depois ela saiu de cima dele e disse:

-Vá tomar o seu banho. Eu vou dormir, quando voltar se arranje para dormir no chão.  
Draco não disse nada, apenas lançou a Gina um olhar fuzilador de gelar os ossos.  
Gina deitou-se na cama e o último pensamento que teve antes de dormir foi:  
"Malfoy vai me matar. E o pior é que não é força de expressão."  
Draco saiu do banho e certificou-se que Gina estava dormindo:  
_"Quem essa vaca pensa que é? Eu não vou dormir no chão coisa nenhuma! Ela tem um sono tão pesado que nem vai perceber que dormiu ao lado do inimigo." _Ele pensou enquanto deitava-se ao lado de Gina e cobria-se com o edredom. _"Só espero que ela não seja sonâmbula. Amanhã ela vai começar a me pagar pelo que fez..."_


	7. Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo

**Capítulo 7: Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo**

Draco acordou, mas não abriu os olhos imediatamente. Sentiu que tinha algo debaixo de seu braço, então abriu os olhos e viu que o que estava debaixo de seu braço era o corpo de Gina. Rapidamente ele puxou o braço para perto do próprio corpo e levantou-se.  
"Está na hora de dar um bom dia pra Weasley..." ele pensou enquanto enchia um copo com água.  
Ele chegou perto dela e um sorriso perverso se formou em seus lábios. Pegou o copo cheio de água e simplesmente virou-o na cara de Gina:  
-Não! Maremoto! Eu sou muito nova pra morrer! –ela disse se levantando de uma só vez.  
Draco estava rindo da cara dela:  
-O que você fez, Malfoy? –ela perguntou cerrando os punhos.  
-Eu estava bebendo água e derrubei um pouco em você acidentalmente.  
-Acidentalmente porcaria nenhuma! Você fez de propósito, seu cretino.  
-Cale a boca Weasley! Devia me agradecer, já que não está mais com a cara amassada. Agora faça os meus cabelos voltarem ao normal ou terá razões para reclamar de estar sendo afogada.  
-Vermelho não fica bem em você mesmo. –ela disse e diante da ameaça dele, se viu obrigada a tirar o feitiço.  
Ele foi correndo até o espelho do banheiro para conferir:  
-Meu cabelo! Eu senti tanta falta desses fios dourados. –ele disse quase que emocionado.  
"Que patético! Ele só ficou um dia com os cabelos vermelhos".  
Gina colocou uma roupa pesada por cima do pijama e foi saindo:  
-Onde você vai, Weasley?  
-Tomar café da manhã, não estou com a mínima inclinação para assistir você enquanto admira seu cabelo.  
Ela entrou num tipo de bar e lá pediu por mímica um crepe e chocolate quente. Depois ela resolveu perambular pelas redondezas. Andava vagarosamente e com o pensamento longe, mas uma coisa a incomodava, a sensação de estar sendo observada.  
"Eu acho que estou ficando paranóica ou devo estar com mania de perseguição".  
Chegou na mesma floresta de pinheiros da qual ela saíra do portal. Encostou as costas em uma árvore, fechou os olhos e começou a pensar.  
"Vamos pensar Gina! Como eu posso fazer para conseguir que Malfoy seja meu aliado? Acho que primeiro eu tenho que parar de brigar com ele e depois tentar ser amiga dele. Bem, simplesmente é uma MISSÃO IMPOSSÍVEL! Acho que vou chamar o Tom Cruise pra me ajudar, se bem que eu acho que nem ele seria capaz de resolver. Mas pelo menos ele poderia solucionar o meu problema de carência afetiva...hum...voltando ao ponto (infelizmente), o que eu tenho que fazer..." uma coisa gelada acertou o pescoço de Gina quebrando sua linha de raciocínio.  
-Pensando em mim, Weasley? –Draco perguntou arrogantemente.  
Gina abaixou-se fingindo amarrar um dos tênis, mas na verdade estava fazendo uma bola de neve. Ela levantou-se e foi se encaminhando até Draco, com as mãos para trás:  
-Como sabe? Estava pensando que a fonte da sua arrogância é o seu cabelo. –ela disse esfregando neve na cabeça dele.  
-Não vai ficar assim! –ele disse se abaixando para pegar mais neve.  
Percebendo a intenção de Draco, Gina jogou todo o seu peso contra ele para derruba-lo. Conseguiu seu intento, mas ele passou uma rasteira fazendo com que ela caísse no chão também:  
-Ai, que gelo! –Gina disse sentada no chão quando Draco começou a atirar bolas de neve –Pára! –ela disse pulando em cima dele afim de segurá-lo pelos braços.  
Acontece que eles se encontravam em um terreno inclinado, sendo assim os dois acabaram desequilibrando-se e como conseqüência, rolaram colina abaixo (literalmente).  
Quando chegaram a um lugar mais nivelado, eles pararam de rolar.  
Gina estava no colo de Draco. Eles se encararam e tinham tudo para começar outra briga. No entanto, não foi isso que ocorreu.  
Quando os olhos de ambos se encontraram, os dois estavam muito sérios, mas aos poucos suas expressões foram se abrandando e eles começaram a rir. Não rir um da cara do outro como costumavam fazer, mas rir da situação em si. Era a primeira vez que riam juntos.  
Riram tanto e tão agradavelmente, que haviam se esquecido da posição em que estavam: Draco sentado esparramado no chão e Gina confortavelmente em seu colo. Demorou um certo tempo para conseguirem se recuperar do acesso de risos:  
-Fazia tempo que eu não ria tanto. –Gina disse de maneira espontânea.  
-Eu nunca tinha rido tanto assim. –Draco confessou.  
Gina o olhou e depois a si mesma e finalmente percebeu onde estava sentada:  
-Não leve a mal. Eu juro que não tinha percebido. –ela disse se levantando na velocidade da luz e com o rosto tão quente e vermelho, que poderia ser capaz de derreter a neve.  
-Eu também não havia percebido. –Draco respondeu dando um meio sorriso.  
De noite, após terem tomado banho, eles foram jantar em um restaurante-bar. Comeram founde de queijo com alguns aperitivos e de chocolate com morangos, além de terem tomado vinho branco. Quando Gina terminou sua janta, ela foi dançar.  
Depois de algum tempo um cara elegante com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, da mesma estatura de Draco se aproximou:  
-Quem é aquela ruivinha gostosa? –o cara perguntou.  
-Não te interessa. –Draco respondeu curto e grosso, mas com o tom de voz indiferente.  
-Você é namorado dela?  
-É claro que não! –ele respondeu indignado.  
-Mas está parecendo estar com ciúmes.  
-Eu? Com ciúmes? Faz-me rir você! Pra começar acho que tem um péssimo gosto.  
-Já que não dá valor a essa gata, me apresente a ela que eu dou conta do recado.  
Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha de modo pensativo:  
-Qual é o seu nome?  
-Wagner Schünder. Chama ela pra mim, vai?  
Draco revirou os olhos e bufou:  
"Esse cara, além de cego é um babaca bem chato. Se eu não chamar a Weasley ele vai me encher o saco, então é melhor chamá-la de uma vez. Os dois devem se merecer mesmo."  
-Weasley vem cá! –Draco a chamou em alto e bom som.  
Gina virou-se e foi até lá:  
-O que foi? Quem é o seu amigo bonitão?  
-Não é meu amigo! O nome dele é Wagner Schünder e ele quer te conhecer. –Draco respondeu com os olhos faiscando perigosamente –Ela é Virgínia Weasley –acrescentou em francês para Wagner.  
-Ela não fala francês? –Wagner perguntou.  
-Não. –o loiro respondeu –E antes que me peça, eu já digo que serei o tradutor de vocês.  
-Ótimo! Diga a ela que tem o esplendor de uma rosa.  
"Esse cara anda fugindo da realidade. Eu não preciso falar o que eles disserem exatamente. Posso distorcer..." ele pensou e sorriu internamente.  
-Ele disse que você é muito simpática.  
-Diga a ele que agradeço o elogio e que o achei também muito simpático.  
-A Weasley disse que você é muito gostoso. Embora eu não concorde, é claro!  
-Fale pra ela que eu sou bom de cama e tô louquinho pra mostrar à ela que pode ter a melhor noite de sua vida comigo. –Wagner disse todo "animadinho".  
"Poxa, mas esse cara é muito abusado mesmo! O que eu falo pra Weasley?"  
-Hum...Weasley...é, ele disse que nunca viu uma mulher tão linda. E eu digo que esse cara tem um puta mal gosto.  
-Cale a boca Malfoy! Viu só? Ao contrário de você tem caras que me elogiam. -Diga que ele é um verdadeiro gentleman.  
"Queria ver se você o acharia um gentleman se soubesse o que ele realmente está falando".  
-Ela acha que é papo furado e que está disposta a descobrir se você disse a verdade. –Draco disse a Wagner.  
-É hoje que vou me dar bem! Diga que será um enorme prazer transar com uma gata tão maravilhosamente gostosa como ela.  
"Esse cara está passando dos limites!" Draco pensou fechando a cara e esmurrando com uma mão a palma da outra.  
-Por que está fazendo essa cara? O que Wagner disse? –Gina perguntou ansiosa.  
-Que cara Weasley? Tá imaginando coisas! –ele respondeu irritado –Ele disse que você dança muito bem e perguntou se você gostaria de dançar com ele.  
-Pode dizer que eu adoraria.  
-A Weasley disse que primeiro quer dançar com você.  
-Diga que eu faço o que ela quiser e depois podemos ir pro meu carro. –Wagner respondeu com um enorme sorriso libidinoso.  
_"Ele quer mesmo transar com ela...O que a Weasley fará quando perceber as verdadeiras intenções dele? Será que ela se renderá? Não, ela não parece ser do tipo fácil. Mas ela é na verdade uma incógnita, me surpreendeu muito ao se tornar uma comensal. Talvez possa me surpreender novamente...Bem, mas eu não me importo. È problema dela o que ela quiser fazer. Tô nem aí!"_  
-Ele disse que quer dançar com você irá ser maravilhoso.  
Wagner e Gina foram para a pista e dançaram colados (demais na opinião de Draco) uma música lenta:  
-Seu nome é alemão. Você fala essa língua? –Gina perguntou em alemão.  
-Ya! –ele afirmou –Que bom! Assim podemos nos entender melhor. Eu não sabia que falava alemão, o seu amigo não mencionou.  
"Malfoy não é meu amigo". Gina pensou "Pelo menos foi legal me apresentando o Wagner".  
-Ele não sabe disso.  
-Não estou te ouvindo direito, porque tem muita gente aqui. Vamos conversar no meu carro. –Wagner inventou uma desculpa pra ir direto aos finalmentes.  
"Eu não acredito nisso! Ela está indo com ele... Na certa me enganei sobre a Weasley, ela deve ser uma tremenda galinha com cara de anjo". Draco pensou.  
-Me vê um Whisky bem forte. –Draco disse se dirigindo ao barman.

Gina entrou no carro de Wagner e ele logo trancou as portas. Era um carro muito luxuoso e confortável, mas ela estava longe de se sentir bem naquele lugar fechado:  
-Por que trancar? –Gina perguntou apreensiva.  
-Não queremos ser interrompidos, não é meu bem? –Wagner disse e começou a beijá-la.  
No começo Gina correspondeu, mas parou ao sentir as "mãos bobas" dele correrem pelo seu corpo. Ela quebrou o beijo e empurrou-o para longe de si. Wagner podia ser um homem bonito e atraente, mas Gina não estava disposta a ir além dos beijos. Ela na verdade era muito romântica, queria que sua 1ª vez fosse especial, com alguém que ela realmente amasse e que também sentisse o mesmo por ela. E esse com certeza não era o caso:  
-Pare! Me deixe sair. –ela pediu.  
-Ah! Não faça charme florzinha. –ele disse tentando beijá-la novamente.  
-É sério. O que te faz pensar que estou fazendo charminho? –ela perguntou séria.  
-Você mesma disse que queria descobrir se eu falava a verdade sobre ser bom de cama. Eu garanto que não irá se arrepender.  
-Irei sim, me larga! Me larga! –ela gritou enquanto ele a puxava para si.  
-Não adianta gritar. Relaxa e curte, meu amorzinho.  
"Não! Eu tenho que fazer algo pra esse idiota me largar e aí depois eu fujo". Ela pensou desesperadamente.  
De repente Gina teve uma idéia. Era arriscar deixá-lo imerso em fúria, mas ainda assim era uma idéia. Então ela juntou toda a força que pôde e executou o que tinha pensado. Chutou-o bem lá (nos países baixos) e ele urrou de dor:  
-Ai! Weasley, sua vagabunda! Você me paga!  
Gina não pensou em nada exceto fugir. Abriu a trava da porta e saiu correndo.

_"Se eu não parar de beber, vou ficar bêbado. Merda! O que será que a Weasley está fazendo? Mas isso é obvio, deve estar nos amassos com aquele cara idiota. Eu não fui com a cara dele, um abusado sem escrúpulos. E se ele estuprar a Weasley? Ora, ela que se defenda! Mas acontece que ela está nessa por minha culpa, graças as minhas "traduções"...Porra! Eu não acredito que estou me sentindo culpado. Eu não me preocupo com a Weasley! Não dou a mínima, ela que se foda!" _Draco pensava num conflito de pensamentos.  
-Mais um Martini. –Draco pediu ao barman.  
De repente o loiro viu Gina entrar aos tropeços no estabelecimento:  
-Weasley! Você está inteira! Tirando o seu cabelo que está uma zona. O que estava fazendo? Parece que voltou da guerra.  
-Malfoy, eu preciso que me responda uma coisa. –ela disse mortalmente séria.  
-Tudo bem. Diga.  
-Você disse pra aquele tal de Wagner que eu queria transar com ele?  
-É...bem...é que...tá, não vou mentir. Eu disse.  
-Malfoy, seu desgraçado! Ele estava querendo me agarrar à força. –ela disse exasperada.  
-Também Weasley, você foi idiota demais ao aceitar ir lá pra fora com ele.  
-Mas ele disse que era pra conversarmos.  
-E você acreditou? É mesmo muito inocente! Tem que aprender a desconfiar das pessoas mesmo quando elas te elogiarem. Só os mais espertos sobrevivem.  
-Nisso você tem razão, mas ainda estou muito fula com você!  
-O que aconteceu? Conte-me então.  
-Aconteceu que se eu não tivesse usado o meu pé para acertar uma bica nele, eu estaria fudida. Literalmente dizendo. Por que você fez isso? –ela perguntou com indignação e raiva.   
-Fiz o quê?  
-Ainda pergunta? Você é muito cínico mesmo! Eu quero saber porque me botou nessa fria. O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?  
-O que você fez para merecer? Agora é você que está sendo cínica. Você me humilhou e sujeitou-me a fazer coisas contra a minha vontade. Me fez de capacho e eu não vou te perdoar por isso.  
-Você sabia das condições da aposta. Se tivesse ganhado, eu iria ser sua escrava e teria que te obedecer. Mas graças a Deus fui eu que ganhei, eu apenas fiz a minha parte de mandar em você. Não fui tão carrasca assim, o que passou não redime nem um décimo das vezes em que agiu de forma cruel e inescrupulosa.  
-Você não me conhece, Weasley. Eu realmente não tenho escrúpulos e ajo cruelmente sempre que julgo necessário. Se tem uma coisa que deve aprender sobre mim, é que eu sempre faço as coisas de acordo com os meus interesses. Quando quero algo, vou até o fim e uso todos os meios para conseguir. –ele contou olhando-a com os olhos mais frios que nunca.  
-Também não me conhece verdadeiramente, se é o que acha, Malfoy. Eu sou conhecida por ter o pavio curto, ou seja, me irritam e eu vejo vermelho. Sou muito impulsiva. Tome cuidado comigo, posso não me responsabilizar pelos meus atos. –Gina disse encarando-o com a mesma intensidade –Eu também vou até o fim quando decido uma coisa.  
-Muito bem, Weasley. Agora que já sabemos o quanto somos perigosos, você está lembrada do por que estamos aqui?  
-O mapa. –ela lembrou –Falta quinze minutos para a meia-noite. Temos que ir! –ela disse olhando para o relógio de pulso.  
Saíram o mais rapidamente que puderam do restaurante-bar e subiram correndo a colina. Ao chegar no topo os dois ofegavam com muita intensidade:  
-Bem...na hora! Faltam...dez segundos...para a meia noite. –ela disse com a cabeça abaixada e as duas mãos apoiadas nos joelhos.  
-Fique...alerta...a qualquer...movimento. –Draco disse sacando a varinha e Gina fez o mesmo.  
Os dois olharam para a lua que estava cheia e brilhante, emanando uma luz prateada sobre eles. Gina sentiu que havia alguma coisa quente em suas vestes, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e tirou de um deles o mapa. Ele estava quente e uma luz vermelha piscava:  
-O que está acontecendo com esse pergaminho maluco? –o loiro perguntou –Abra-o de uma vez!  
Gina o abriu. No mapa passos se deslocavam da Suíça para...  
-Roma? –ela perguntou surpresa.  
-Ainda pergunta...Será que ficou cega? Está claro que é Roma! No fim, de qualquer maneira vamos pra Roma.  
-Lá tem o Coliseu, deve ser legal. O Império Romano foi o maior que existiu!  
-Eu sei, não sou burro, Weasley. Sei muito mais do que você pensa.  
-Uh, você é inteligentíssimo, um verdadeiro gênio. –ela disse ironicamente.  
-Ironia não é a sua especialidade, é a minha. Estou exercendo grande influência sobre você, não?  
-Ah sim, é claro! Influência em me deixar enojada e profundamente irritada.  
-Cale a boca! Você só sabe falar besteiras. –Draco disse começando a andar a fim de voltar para o chalé.  
-Não agüenta ouvir a verdade, é? –ela disse correndo para alcançá-lo.  
-O que eu não agüento mais é ouvir a sua voz. Como isso me irrita. Bem, na verdade tudo em você me irrita.  
A ruiva não respondeu, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação.  
"Ótimo! Não faço a mínima questão de falar com ele". Ela pensou.  
Chegaram ao chalé e dentro dele estava quentinho, isso graças a lareira que havia sido deixada acesa quando saíram:  
-Eu vou até o banheiro colocar uma roupa pra dormir. Você pode se trocar aqui enquanto isso. Quando tiver terminado, bata na porta para que eu possa sair. –ela avisou pegando o que precisava e se dirigindo ao banheiro.  
Draco trocou-se rapidamente e pegou em sua mala uma poção que deixava as pessoas mais sóbrias. Colocou duas taças em cima da mesa e encheu-as com champagne. Despejou metade do conteúdo da poção em sua própria taça e em seguida fez um feitiço para modificar a poção restante no frasco e despejou-a na outra taça.  
"A Weasley vai ter uma surpresa..." Draco pensou rindo-se enquanto batia na porta do banheiro.  
-Já pode abrir, Weasley.  
Gina saiu do banheiro com um robe rosa e ao olhar para a mesa perguntou:  
-Para que são essas taças?  
-É champagne. Para brindarmos. –ele respondeu.  
"Só falta ela perguntar pra que brindar".  
E não deu outra:  
-E por que temos que brindar?  
-A nossa parceria, que embora desagradável, está nos encaminhando para o elixir. –ele disse a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça.  
"Será que ela vai acreditar nisso?"  
-Mas eu já bebi hoje, não vai dar. Não agüento mais álcool.  
-Só um pouco Weasley, brindar traz boa sorte. –ele disse insistindo.  
-Se eu fizer isso, você me deixa em paz pra dormir? –ela pergunta encarando-o –Hein? –acrescentou ao ver que ele não respondia.  
-Tá bom, Weasley. –ele respondeu sorrindo. "Quero ver você dormir depois de tomar o conteúdo dessa taça". –Tome. –e entregou a taça pré-escolhida para ela.  
A garota apanhou a taça e os dois as levantaram e juntaram em um gesto de brinde. Ao beber, Gina sentiu uma tontura e sentou-se numa cadeira:  
-Não estou me sentindo bem, eu disse que não podia com muito álcool.  
"E agora Weasley? Como agirá com praticamente todo o cérebro isento de racionalidade? Sobram apenas os instintos. Aposto que pagará um monte de micos na minha frente e o melhor de tudo é que se lembrará do que fez amanhã. Duvido que terá coragem de me encarar".  
-O que está sentindo? –Draco perguntou fingindo preocupação.  
Ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes como se tivesse desmaiado. Quando abriu-os novamente, olhou para Draco e abriu um enorme sorriso:  
"Que bicho a mordeu?"  
-Que cara é essa, Weasley? Está se sentindo bem?  
-Eu estou ótima! –ela respondeu se levantando e indo em direção a ele.  
-Não acho que esteja ótima...  
Gina passou seus braços em torno do pescoço de Draco e falou:  
-Nunca tinha percebido que era tão... –ela disse sensualmente dando ênfase ao "tão".  
Draco cortou-a:  
-Ah, não! Não, Weasley. Pare com isso. –disse tentando livrar-se dela:  
-Está fugindo de mim, Draco? –ela perguntou numa voz perigosamente suave como a seda.  
-Não estou fugindo de nada! –respondeu exasperado.  
Ela abriu seu próprio robe, deixando-o cair no chão. Agora vestia uma camisola de alcinha que acabava na metade das coxas.  
"Oh meu Deus! Não é que aquele tal de Wagner tinha razão? Por Merlin, eu não acredito que estou me sentindo atraído pela Weasley. Deve ser o efeito das bebidas..."  
-Não é o que está parecendo. Tem medo de quê?  
-Eu não tenho medo de nada, Weasley.  
-Então prove. –ela disse abrindo o robe azul dele –Sei que está babando. –e o robe caiu no chão.  
-Pare com isso! –ele disse segurando as mãos dela que passeavam por seu peito nu.  
-Não finja que não me quer. –Gina disse o puxando para si e começando a beijar o pescoço dele.  
-Não faz isso Weasley... –ele pediu suplicante.  
-Por que não? –ela perguntou e não dando chance para ouvir uma resposta, juntou sua boca à dele.  
Beijaram-se longamente, até que Draco parou e olhou-a nos olhos:  
-Porque eu não sou de ferro. –respondeu.  
-Nem eu, renda-se a mim. Eu quero você, me faça sua. Não vai me deixar com vontade, vai? –ela disse o empurrando para a cama.  
"Eu não acredito que esses são os instintos da Weasley. Não imaginava que ela fosse tão fogosa. Realmente Gina Weasley é o que se pode chamar de caixinha de surpresas". Pensou quando caiu de costas no colchão.  
Gina ficou por cima de Draco, prendendo-o com seus joelhos:  
-Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não me deseja o quanto eu te desejo.  
"Ela está me provocando demais, não sei se conseguirei resistir por mais tempo".  
-Não, não te desejo.  
-Repita isso, então.  
-Não te desejo o quanto você me deseja, eu te quero mais. Vou te deixar com mais vontade de me ter em seus braços.  
-É assim que se fala. Quero ver cumprir. –ela disse sorrindo lascivamente.  
Draco inverteu o jogo, agora era ele que estava por cima de Gina. O loiro começou a beijar Gina com muita empolgação e ela correspondia igualmente. As mãos dele passeavam pelas curvas do corpo dela. Gina alisava o abdômen definido dele. Fazia isso como se estivesse ligada no automático, não tinha consciência do que estava fazendo, só queria manter o corpo de Draco próximo ao seu. Ele levantou-a de forma que os dois ficassem sentados e tendo feito isso, arrancou por cima a camisola de Gina. Agora ela estava vestida apenas com um conjunto rosa de lingerie e Draco com uma cueca samba-canção azul. Parou um pouco para admirá-la:  
-Você está linda, Weasley. Aquele tal de Wagner tem razão, eu nunca te dei o devido valor. Queria ver o que Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter diriam se soubessem o que estamos fazendo agora. Além de que os comensais morreriam de inveja. Quando ficaram sabendo que viajaria com você, eles se perguntaram porque não eram designados para uma missão dessas.  
-Então é pra isso que me quer? Pra me colocar contra a minha família e se exibir pros comensais? –ela perguntou indignada.  
-Não é nada disso, Gina. Você entendeu tudo errado. –ele disse se aproximando para beijá-la.  
-Não me toque. –ela disse se afastando –Eu não entendi errado coisa alguma. Você quer me usar! –disse começando a se alterar.  
-Olha Gina, eu só quis dizer que eu sou privilegiado por estar com você. Mas eu disse com as palavras erradas. –ele disse beijando-a.  
-Você é muito cara-de-pau mesmo! Agora me chama de Gina, não é? Agora que quero parar uma coisa que você não quer parar. Eu não admito que me usem!  
Gina tentou dar um tapa na cara de Draco, mas ele logo segura as duas mãos dela:  
-Me solta! Me solta que eu quero te encher de porrada.  
-Gênio, gênio, gênio. Havia me esquecido disso. –Draco disse revirando os olhos –Qual é o seu problema, Weasley? Foi você que começou a me assediar, e agora age desse jeito.  
-O meu problema é você, seu canalha! Eu vou te ensinar a não enganar uma Weasley. -ela disse tentando chutá-lo.  
-Calminha aí, Weasley.  
-EU TE ODEIO! –Gina gritou com raiva enquanto tentava livrar as mãos do aperto dele para tentar socar cada centímetro do corpo de Draco que estivesse na sua frente –EU TE ODEIO MALFOY!  
-Não era isso que estava parecendo há uns dois minutos atrás...  
-Me largue se for homem, seu cretino! Você é um desgraçado que não merece viver. EU VOU TE MATAR!  
Draco bufou em tédio, soltou-a e suas mãos voaram rapidamente para mesa de cabeceira e se fecharam firmemente sobre sua varinha:  
-_Impedimenta_! –Draco disse e Gina estacou em meio a um movimento para estapeá-lo.  
-Isso é trapaça! Tire esse feitiço de mim, seu cafajeste!  
-Não e como esse feitiço é temporário... –ele disse e conjurou cordas –Você me obriga a fazer isso. –acrescentou amarrando os pulsos de Gina na cabeceira da cama –Agora eu posso dormir sem ter o pescoço arrancado durante a noite.  
-Dormir? Eu não vou te deixar dormir, Malfoy! ME SOLTE! Não pode me deixar presa! Vá se foder no inferno... –e continuou a xingá-lo mesmo após ele ter se ajeitado para dormir no chão e estar tapando os ouvidos com um travesseiro.


	8. Jogando a ceia nas mãos de Deus

**Capítulo 8: Jogando a ceia nas mãos de Deus**

Draco acordou de mau humor.  
"Aquela Weasley desgraçada, praticamente não me deixou pregar os olhos. Não parou de fazer escândalo até dormir e isso foi bem depois de eu ter feito umas trezentas ameaças. Me arrependi de ter colocado aquela poção modificada na taça dela e olha que é difícil eu me arrepender de algo".  
O loiro se levantou vagarosamente de seu leito improvisado e olhou a Weasley que ainda dormia.  
"Que ódio eu tenho só de olhar pra você. Fica aí dormindo com essa cara de anjo sendo que é o oposto de um". Draco pensou observando a expressão de Gina.  
A ruiva estava como ele havia deixado, amarrada e coberta por um lençol (depois que ela havia dormido, Draco cobriu-a para afastar a tentação que era vê-la em trajes debaixo).  
"uma coisinha a mais ela merece..." pensou conjurando uma corneta.  
Draco encheu seus pulmões de ar e soprou com força e vontade a corneta:  
-Ah! –Gina gritou respirando aceleradamente –Que susto! Malfoy, seu filho da puta. Isso é maneira de se acordar alguém? Eu tive um pesadelo horrível e agora você vem com essa corneta! O que foi que eu te fiz?  
-Eu acho que o fato de estar amarrada pode refrescar a sua memória. –ele falou maldosamente.  
-O QUE É ISSO? Não foi um pesadelo? –ela perguntou suplicante –Eu não fiz de verdade o que penso que fiz, não é?  
-Fez tudo de que está lembrando-se. Tinha razão quando me disse que não te conhecia, me surpreendeu o seu jeito impulsivo. –ele disse sorrindo cinicamente.  
-Eu disse que não podia com muito álcool. Estava bêbada e você quis se aproveitar de mim!  
-Eu me aproveitar? Se você estivesse bêbada não teria se lembrado. Assuma Weasley! Assuma que agiu por vontade própria.  
-Me recuso! Devo ter tido um mal súbito. E isso não muda o fato de que queria se aproveitar da situação. Assuma isso você!  
-Você veio se insinuando e me agarrando. O que queria que eu fizesse? Te prendesse no banheiro?  
-Sim! Deveria ter feito isso se cheguei a me rebaixar a esse ponto. Como posso ter feito algo tão irracional?  
-Tudo bem, eu explico como. Só se conhece alguém, quando esta pessoa não está agindo racionalmente. Eu te induzi a agir de forma irracional, eu coloquei uma poção na sua taça de champagne.  
-Ah, então foi isso! Agora está explicado. Estava começando a me preocupar com o meu estado de sanidade mental.  
-Não precisa ofender, Weasley.  
-Que bom que as minhas ações foram por causa dessa poção. Mas não faça isso nunca mais! Porque ainda assim não muda o fato de que sabia os efeitos da poção e queria se aproveitar disso.  
-Aí é que você se engana, Weasley. Eu não podia prever que agiria daquela forma. Eu te tirei a razão e não o livre arbítrio, ou seja, fez o que fez porque quis.  
-Mas eu não sinto absolutamente nada por você! Eu juro! –ela exclama com desespero em explicar a verdade a ele.  
"Ele só pode estar mentindo". Ela pensou com tanta força que Draco pôde captar esse pensamento.  
"Não estou mentindo". Pensou permitindo que Gina pudesse ver esse pensamento.  
-O seu racional jura, mas o seu inconsciente não. Ontem você realmente me quis.  
-Não pode ser...devo estar em outro pesadelo.  
-Não faça essa tempestade no copo d'água. Pode ter certeza de que não foi a primeira nem a última que desejou estar em meus braços. Fique tranqüila, é uma mulher normal.  
-Ficar tranqüila? Não dá. Eu queria transar com você ontem à noite...e você ainda me diz pra ficar tranqüila?  
"Não posso acreditar que mesmo remotamente...no meu inconsciente, eu tenha pensado em desperdiçar a minha 1ª vez com esse cretino. Eu tenho que ter batido com a cabeça em algum lugar". Ela pensou sem manter contato visual com Draco, assim evitando que ele soubesse o que ela acabara de pensar.  
-Por que é tão difícil pra você compreender? Você é uma mulher, eu sou um homem incrivelmente atraente e estamos viajando juntos. Qual é? Isso é normal. –ele disse como estivesse explicando que um mais um são dois.  
Gina deu um sorriso:

-Não venha querendo jogar a culpa toda pra cima de mim. Quando um não quer, dois não fazem. Então você queria também, lembro-me que disse até que queria mais do que eu. Teria acontecido se o meu outro querido lado, o enfezado, não tivesse interferido.  
-Eu não queria, você me obrigou!  
-Eu te obriguei? Há, essa foi boa! Por acaso eu te ameacei ou torturei?  
-Ameaça não, mas tortura sim. Você me provocou demais, Weasley. Se oferecendo daquele jeito, qualquer um ficaria louco de desejo.  
-Está me chamando de oferecida? Eu tenho culpa que a sua resistência seja tão fraca? Você me disse que eu era linda. Me chamou de Gina apenas porque eu queria parar. E você? Você queria continuar, ou seja, tem atração por mim Malfoy.  
-Em 1° lugar: Eu até resisti bastante às suas investidas. Em 2° lugar: eu disse que você estava linda. Eu disse que estava e não, era. Em 3° lugar: Eu queria continuar, porque eu não gosto de parar as coisas pela metade.  
-Isso explica porque você é um completo idiota.  
-Olha aqui, Weasley. Eu não vou perder mais tempo tentando explicar que você agiu como uma galinha por vontade própria.  
-Galinha é a sua mãe! –Gina gritou injuriada.  
-Lave a boca antes de falar da minha mãe! Você não chega nem aos pés dela.  
-É óbvio que não, se ela é a rainha da galinhagem. Duvido que ela tenha agüentado o insuportável do seu pai por todos esses anos.  
A mão direita de Draco voou para o pescoço de Gina:  
-Tem orgulho da sua família, não? –Draco perguntou.  
Impossibilitada de falar, Gina fez que sim com a cabeça:  
-Meça as suas palavras Weasley ou não sobrará um membro da sua família para que se orgulhe. Fui claro?  
Ela fez que sim de novo e ele soltou a garganta dela:  
-Cof! Cof! Cof! –ela tossiu em busca de ar.  
-Vou te desamarrar, temos que ir pra Roma.  
Gina respirava aceleradamente e tinha os olhos arregalados:  
"Ele pode me matar a qualquer hora. É melhor que eu não teste tanto a paciência dele".  
Depois de se vestirem, pegaram as malas, andaram até o portal e atravessaram-no. Estavam novamente na ilha imapeável:  
-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? –Gina pediu cautelosamente.  
-Já está perguntando, mas pode fazer outra pergunta. –Draco respondeu indiferente.  
-Qual é o nome dessa ilha?  
-É conhecida como Ilha dos Portais.  
-Ah, um nome bem sugestivo. É...onde fica o portal para Roma? –perguntou insegura.  
-Meio quilometro a Noroeste daqui. –ele respondeu começando a andar e Gina segui-º  
Cerca de 10 minutos depois eles chegaram a um tipo de jardim com flores e bancos. Bem no centro havia um pilar no estilo romano:  
-Que lugar lindo! –Gina exclamou enquanto olhava para todos os lados com admiração.  
-Vamos indo, Weasley.  
-Você é muito chato mesmo, Malfoy.  
-Não me importa a sua opinião. Dissendium. –disse apontando sua varinha para o pilar e o portal abriu. E assim passaram por ele.  
Draco e Gina foram parar debaixo de uma ponte, em uma pequena calçada. Havia um rio à frente deles:  
-Hum...Malfoy...aqui não é Roma. –Gina disse quando viu um cara vindo de barco na direção deles.  
-Eu sei, aqui é Veneza. Eu podia jurar que tinha um portal para Roma, mas pelo menos estamos na Itália. –ele disse meio sem jeito.  
-É, teremos que praticamente atravessar o país.  
-Dá-se um jeito nisso. Hei, você aí, pare! –Draco disse para o cara do barco.  
-Para onde querem ir? –o homem perguntou em italiano.  
-Para um hotel onde alguém fale inglês ou alemão. –Gina respondeu.  
-O.k. –o condutor do barco respondeu, fazendo um gesto para que entrassem no barco.  
-Você fala alemão e italiano? –Draco perguntou a Gina.  
-Alemão sim, mas só arrisco algumas palavras em italiano.  
Durante o percurso, apenas olharam a cidade curiosos. Gina olhava para os enfeites natalinos:  
-Que dia é hoje, Malfoy? –ela perguntou.  
-Vinte e quatro de dezembro. Por quê?  
-Véspera de Natal, já? Oh meu Deus, a minha mãe vira uma fera quando alguém da família falta na ceia de Natal.  
-Então você se ferrou, porque é impossível que a gente termine essa missão ainda hoje.  
-Deixe que eu vá, eu volto rapidinho.  
-Não, a não ser que me leve junto. O Gui e a Fleur já acham mesmo que somos namorados.  
-Eu não quero ter que fingir de novo.  
-Então não vá. Também não me agrada dizer pra outras pessoas que você é minha namorada. Você sabe que eu não te suporto.  
-Certo então. Eu não vou, mas aposto que amanhã todos os aurores estarão na nossa cola.  
-É isso o que você quer Weasley? Ir pra Azcaban? Não é porque é uma auror que está isenta de ser presa, também é uma comensal. Ao invés da sua mãe virar uma fera, ela vai morrer do coração.  
-Mas se eu for com você, ela vai ter um ataque.  
"Se ela não tiver, o Rony vai ter um pela família inteira".  
-Escolha o que você prefere: que a sua mãe morra do coração ou tenha um ataque?  
-Na verdade eu não prefiro nenhum dos dois, mas já que não tenho muito o que escolher...os meus irmãos vão te matar, mas tudo bem, eles vão estar fazendo um favor pra humanidade. Irei com você então.  
-Que os seus irmãos não se atrevam a mexer comigo.  
-Você é que não se atreva a fazer nada contra eles. O Gui e a Fleur acreditaram, é só continuar fingindo.  
O barco parou e antes de desembarcaram, Draco colocou alguns dólares na mão do condutor: -Onde é que você arranjou esse dinheiro? –Gina perguntou.  
-Troquei uma parte dos meus galeões por essas notas verdes. O recepcionista do hotel da Suíça disse que se chamavam dólares e eram aceitas em muitos lugares do mundo. –ele explicou.  
Os dois olharam para frente e na fachada de um prédio lia-se "Gran Hotel Italian". Eles entraram no edifício, por dentro ele era decorado com as cores da bandeira italiana e tinha uma árvore de natal gigante ao centro:  
-Alguém aqui fala inglês? –Gina perguntou a um homem de uniforme preto.  
-Sim, nossos funcionários falam inglês, italiano, francês, alemão e espanhol. Eu sou Giovannni, o gerente. O que o adorável casal deseja?  
"Adorável casal? Não somos nem amigos!" Gina pensou indignada.  
-Não somos um casal e é óbvio que queremos quartos. –Draco respondeu de forma nada amigável.  
O gerente pareceu ficar sem graça:  
-Me desculpem pelo palpite errado. Temos dois quartos conjugados no 5° andar. Gostariam de ficar com eles?  
Gina viu Draco abrir a boca para dar uma resposta malcriada, por isso falou antes que ele tivesse chance de responder:  
-Sim, ficaremos com eles.  
-Aqui estão as chaves. –ele disse e entregou-as nas mãos de Gina –Se precisarem de alguma coisa, liguem para a recepção. Tenham uma agradável estadia no Gran Hotel Italian.  
-Obrigada. –Gina agradeceu –Vamos Malfoy.  
Deixaram as malas em seus respectivos quartos e saíram para explorar a cidade. Pararam para almoçar no "Mama Mia", um típico restaurante italiano:  
-Macarrone pra due. –Gina pediu ao garçom –Eu sempre quis comer macarrão italiano caseiro. –acrescentou para Draco.  
-Eu também. Então foi isso que pediu?  
-Sim. Temos que procurar algum estabelecimento bruxo para que possamos usar pó-de-flu para chegarmos de noite na minha casa.  
-Pó-de-flu? Eu vou ficar cheio de fuligem. –ele reclamou.  
-Eu posso aparatar, mas você não, já que não sabe aonde é a minha casa. Você não quis ir?  
-É lógico, vai que você resolve me dedar pro Ministério ou algo do tipo.  
-Eu não vou fazer isso. –ela afirmou.  
-Não confio em você.  
-Ótimo! E quem disse que eu confio em você também?  
A comida chegou rápido e com isso o eminente risco de discussão foi dissipado. Draco conseguia comer rápido e com classe. No entanto, Gina comia devagar e se esforçava para não se lambuzar com o molho.  
Depois do almoço eles continuaram a exploração. Lá pela 5h da tarde acharam em um beco o "Bar do Tim", entraram dentro dele e a julgar pelas pessoas com capas que estavam ali, era um bar bruxo.  
-Bom diorno. –Gina cumprimentou o balconista, sem se dar conta de que já era de tarde e com um inconfundível sotaque inglês.  
-Boa tarde senhorita. É inglesa, não?  
-Sou sim.  
-Conhece o meu irmão?  
-Não sei. Quem é ele?  
-Tom, o dono do Caldeirão Furado.  
-Ah, claro que conheço. Então você é o Tim?  
-Sou, posso ajudá-la em algo?  
-Eu e o meu amigo –"Grande amigo meu que o Malfoy é". –ela pensou com ironia –poderíamos usar a sua lareira à noite? Precisamos ir até a minha casa.  
-Podem sim. –Tim respondeu.  
-Muito obrigada, então nos veremos mais tarde. –Gina agradeceu e se retirou do bar junto com Draco.

Eram 10:30h da noite e Gina estava de frente para o espelho da penteadeira, se arrumando:  
-Weasley, abra a porta desse conjugado. –Draco ordenou de seu próprio quarto.  
-Não, ainda estou me arrumando. –Gina respondeu –E não adianta insistir para que eu abra.  
Passou-se meia hora:  
-Weasley abra essa maldita porta! –Draco exigiu esmurrando a porta.  
-Já estou terminando, só mais um instantinho.  
Mais quinze minutos...  
-Eu juro que vou arrombar a porra dessa porta se você demorar mais um segundo! –o loiro gritou já sem um pingo de paciência.  
Gina destrancou a porta e ele olhou-a abobado:  
-Quem é você? Pode me fazer o favor de chamar a Weasley? –Draco perguntou.  
-Não está me reconhecendo? –Gina perguntou.  
Draco então olhou-a mais atentamente (de cima à baixo).  
Gina prendera os cabelos deixando apenas duas mechas caindo em seu rosto, usava um vestido decotado frente única quase até o joelho e sandálias plataforma igualmente vermelhas.  
"Uau! Não imaginava que ela podia ficar tão... linda". Draco pensou.  
-O quê? Você vai falar alguma coisa ou vai ficar parado me olhando com cara de idiota? –Gina perguntou. "Um idiota que está muito bonito, mas ainda assim um idiota". Ela pensou olhando o terno preto que ele vestia e sentindo o cheiro do perfume dele.  
-Não tenho nada a dizer, a não ser que está apresentável.  
-Pois eu tenho algo a dizer. Bem, na verdade...é algo que eu quero perguntar.  
-Então pergunte.  
-Você já escondeu a sua Marca Negra com algum feitiço?  
-Muitas vezes, inclusive agora. E você?  
-Quase sempre, mas só dura por algumas horas.  
-Ser um Comensal da Morte é uma escolha sem volta e você sabe disso.  
Gina engoliu em seco:  
-Vamos? –perguntou para quebrar o clima tenso.  
-Já está mais do que na hora.  
Eles pegaram um táxi e também um engarrafamento de dar nos nervos:  
-Oh não! Vamos chegar atrasados.  
A culpa foi sua Weasley! Pra que ficar um século na frente do espelho?  
Chegaram no bar do Tim às 23:40h:  
-Boa noite Tim. –Gina cumprimentou apressada.  
-Boa noite aos dois. A srta. está fabulosa.  
-Obrigada, mas temos que ir, já é quase meia-noite.  
-Todo bem, adeus. –Tim se despediu e foi deitar-se.  
-Olha Malfoy, quando entrar na lareira diga claramente "A Toca".  
-A Toca? –ele perguntou achando esquisito.  
-É e não me faça perguntas. Eu vou na frente e te mostro como se faz. –Gina disse adiantando-se para dentro da lareira com um punhado de pó-de-flu –A Toca!  
"Como se eu não soubesse como se faz". Ele pensa entediado.  
Gina saiu da lareira e apenas Luna estava na cozinha:  
-Reparo! –Luna disse e a fuligem sumiu do corpo de Gina –Até que em fim! Todos estão lá fora te esperando e a sua mãe já estava tendo um treco...  
-Shiu, Luna! –Gina a cortou desesperadamente –O Draco Malfoy está vindo aí e ele acha que eu odeio...  
Luna a cortou:  
-O Malfoy? Então é verdade o que a Fleur disse?  
-Não sei o que ela disse pra você, mas acontece que o Draco acha que eu odeio o Harry e a Mione. Diga a eles que não me tratem bem e se possível nem me dirijam a palavra. Um dia eu explicarei.  
-O.k. –Luna respondeu –Hum...sugiro que veja quem acabou de chegar. Eu vou indo.  
Gina virou-se e deu de cara com Draco coberto de fuligem:  
-Reparo. –ela disse apontando a sua varinha pra ele –Assim está melhor.  
-Essa é a sua...casa? –ele perguntou com desdém.  
-É e nenhuma palavra depreciativa para com ela ou com os habitantes dela se não quiser morrer. Faltam dez minutos para meia-noite, todos estão lá fora. Não se esqueça, para eles você é meu namorado.  
-Eu sei disso Weasley...digo Gina. Vamos? –ele perguntou segurando a mão dela junto a sua.  
-Hum-hum. –Gina respondeu.  
"Seja o que Deus quiser". Ela pensou apreensiva com o que estava por vir.


	9. Confiar ou não confiar? Eis a questão

**Capítulo 9: Confiar ou não confiar? Eis a questão**

Quando Draco e Gina apareceram de mãos dadas no quintal, fez-se um repentino silêncio entre os presentes. A primeira pessoa a falar foi Gui:  
-Viu mãe? Eu disse que ela não iria faltar.  
-Seria melhor que não tivesse vindo. É uma vergonha se associar com esse tipo de gente. –Rony disse em alto e bom som.  
-Ronald Weasley! Eu proíbo que fale dessa maneira com a sua irmã. Gina sempre foi muito ajuizada, confio que seu namorado seja uma boa pessoa. –A sra Weasley disse e Gina de certa forma sentiu um peso na consciência.  
-No dia em que o Malfoy for uma boa pessoa, irá chover canivetes até haver um dilúvio –Rony zombou e os gêmeos concordaram.  
-Cale a boca Rony! Não admito que fale assim do Draco. –Gina repreendeu Rony com os olhos faiscando.  
"Interpretação digna de um Oscar de melhor atriz" Gina pensou.  
-Mas a ceia é entre família. Você não tinha o direito de trazê-lo. –Fred disse.  
-E se eles se casarem? Draco entrará para a família. –Fleur disse.  
-É claro. –Draco e Gina responderam tentando ao máximo não demonstrar o quanto abominavam a idéia.  
-Merlin que nos livre de ter um Malfoy na família. –Jorge disse.  
-Nem se atreva a casar com ele Gina! –Rony disse.  
"Quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar Rony". Gina disse em pensamento.  
-Silêncio! –o Sr. Weasley disse se impondo –Parem de ofender o Draco, estão me decepcionando. Se Gina o trouxe, ele é considerado um convidado e merece ser tratado com respeito. Entenderam?  
O Sr. Weasley se adiantou e estendeu a mão:  
-Seja-bem vindo, Malfoy. Espero que me perdoe pela implicância dos meus filhos.  
A ruiva lançou a Draco um olhar sugestivo e Draco apertou a mão de Arthur:  
-Obrigado, pra mim é uma honra cear com a família da minha Gina. –Draco disse se esforçando para que não soasse artificial demais.  
O Sr. Weasley abriu um sorriso e apontou dois lugares que estavam vagos. Os dois sentaram-se:  
-Convenci Gui a colocar uma cadeira a mais. Sabia que traria o seu deus do sexo. –Fleur cochichou entusiasticamente ao ouvido de Gina.  
-Fleur, será que você pode fazer o favor de calar a boca? Se alguém escutar isso, eu juro que te mato! –Gina cochichou de volta.  
-Você está de mal humor Gina?  
-Não, imagina. –ela ironizou, mas Fleur não percebeu.  
-Ah bom! Eu estava dizendo pra Luna e pra Hermione que você estava atrasada, porque estava se divertindo com o seu namorado. –ela disse sorrindo sugestivamente.  
-Se você considera um puta engarrafamento como diversão...  
-Ah, trânsito... –ela concluiu desanimadamente.  
"A Fleur não tem jeito mesmo! O que a Luna e a Mione pensaram de mim? No que eu fui me meter?" Gina pensou inconformada.  
O jantar transcorreu normalmente. Com Rony e Harry se revezando para lançarem olhares carrancudos para Draco. O loiro por sua vez tinha um trejeito de sorriso irônico nos lábios e em seus olhos frios podia-se notar diversão pela insatisfação de Harry e Rony. Bem, na verdade não só de Harry e Rony, mas também dos gêmeos. Gui, Carlinhos e Percy ficaram na deles. Fleur não percebera o clima tenso, estava entusiasmada com a variedade da comida. Luna parecia perdida em pensamentos e Hermione olhava de Gina para Draco fazendo uma cara perplexa.  
"Nunca pensei que a Gina namoraria o Malfoy. Eu tenho certeza que eles se odiavam!" Hermione pensava.  
Apenas o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley se mostravam sorridentes:  
-Sua comida estava deliciosa. –Draco elogiou a Sra. Weasley e ela encheu-se de orgulho.  
"Nisso você não puxou a sua mãe?" Draco pensou claramente olhando para Gina.  
"Eu sei cozinhar bem sim! Mas pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva que eu não vou cozinhar pra você!" Gina pensou de volta.  
"E quem disse que eu te pedi?"  
"Humf..."  
-Obrigada! –Molly agradeceu o elogio de Draco –Pegue mais. –ela o incentivou.  
-Eu já estou satisfeito. –Draco respondeu tentando soar gentil.  
"A comida estava boa, mas estou morrendo de tédio". Ele pensou.  
-Sabe, Gina não falou como se conheceram. Pode nos contar? –O Sr. Weasley perguntou curioso.  
-Ora pai, isso não importa! –Gina disse com veemência.  
-Satisfaça a nossa curiosidade, sim? –A Sra. Weasley pediu.  
-Bem... –Draco começou –Desde Hogwarts nós nos conhecemos como todos sabem. Apenas não sabíamos que havia algo mais do que ódio.  
-Há um tempo atrás fui até o Beco Diagonal para renovar o meu estoque para poções e encontrei o Draco. Ele me convidou para tomar um drinque e eu aceitei. –Gina continuou.  
-A partir daí eu e Gina passamos a nos encontrar escondidos, até que virou namoro. –Draco finalizou a explicação inventada.  
-Me surpreende que você tenha caído na lábia dele. Pensei que fosse mais esperta Gina. –Rony disse –Na minha opinião ele está espiando a nossa família para você-sabe-quem.  
-Não seja idiota Rony! O Draco não está fazendo isso! Além disso, ninguém pediu a sua opinião. –Gina defendeu Draco.  
-Como se Voldemort fosse perder tempo com isso. –Draco disse a Rony.  
-Não admito que fale o nome de seu mestre em minha casa. Seu comensal de uma figa. –Rony respondeu.  
-Quero ver você provar isso, Weasley! –Draco desafiou Rony.  
-Pare com isso Ronald! Vamos embora Draco. –Gina disse levantando-se e puxando Draco.  
-Malfoy, você é um fraco! Precisa que a Gina o defenda. Se esconde debaixo da saia dela. –Rony o provocou também se levantando.  
-Agora você passou dos limites! –Draco disse puxando a varinha e apontando direto para o coração do ruivo.  
-Vamos Malfoy, mate-me! Isso só confirmará que você é um Comensal da Morte.  
-Draco! –Gina gritou –Não dê ouvidos a ele, por favor!  
"Que vontade de mandar esse Weasley pelos ares..." ele pensou.  
Então respirou fundo e se segurou:  
-Vamos embora Gina. –Draco disse guardando a varinha no interior do terno.  
-Ronald Weasley, você foi longe demais! –Arthur o repreendeu severamente.  
-Mas pai...  
-Não tem meio mas, nos fez passar uma vergonha enorme. –a Sra. Weasley disse.  
Draco e Gina ouviram apenas essa parte da longa discussão que se iniciava, pois logo depois aparataram em Veneza:  
-Como eu queria ter explodido aquele Weasley em pedacinhos. –o loiro confessou a Gina –Agora já sei de onde vem esse seu gênio insuportável!  
-Eu sei que o Rony passou dos limites, mas que bom que não seguiu sua vontade. Isso só complicaria mais as coisas pra você. –ela disse tentando manter a calma.  
-E desde quando você se importa comigo, Weasley? –Draco perguntou com desdém.  
-Não me importo. Mas acontece que estamos juntos nessa. Se tivessem certeza de que você é um comensal, a barra pesaria pro meu lado também. Meu pai é Ministro da Magia e Potter é o chefe dos aurores, com certeza estaríamos em problemas.  
-Como é que você se controlou vendo Potter e a Sangue-ruim juntos? Comigo você age como se fosse a pessoa mais descontrolada do planeta.  
-Foi como eu te disse, aquele não era o momento para tirar satisfações. Outra: Eles não vieram me provocar diretamente, coisa que você sempre faz.  
Os dois ficaram sem assunto e Draco estava a encarar Gina:  
"Será que ele vai dizer que eu estou bonita?"  
-Por que está me olhando desse jeito? –ela perguntou.  
-Hum...gostei do seu vestido, teve bom gosto.  
-Ahn...obrigada.  
-Pena que a pessoa a usar esse vestido seja você. Aposto que ficaria melhor em qualquer outra mulher. –ele acrescentou.  
-Já vai começar, Malfoy? Eu vou dormir, cansei de perder o meu tempo com você. –ela disse abrindo aporta para entrar em seu quarto.  
-Espere Weasley! –ele a chamou.  
-O que foi agora? –ela perguntou de cara fechada.  
-Quero te desejar uma noite tão ruim quanto o seu gênio.  
-Tomara que você tenha um ataque de sonambulismo e pule pela janela. Meu dia começaria bem se te visse espatifado no chão logo pela manhã.  
-Morra e me deixe em paz Weasley!  
-Morra você Malfoy, é um estorvo em minha vida. Pelo menos no inferno você teria convivência com os seus iguais.  
-Se eu morresse, eu voltaria só para fazer da sua vida um inferno. Eu não te suporto!  
-E eu te odeio! Se pudesse escolher, nunca mais veria você.  
-Faça das suas palavras as minhas em relação a você! –ela disse e bateu a porta na cara dele.  
Gina tirou a maquiagem, desfez o penteado e preparou-se para dormir. Sentia-se cansada, mas sua mente estava inquieta. Isso possibilitou que tivesse sonhos esquisitos:  
"Chovia muito e ela corria por um caminho enlameado. Corria o máximo que podia, mas cada vez que olhava pra trás, a imagem de um homem encapuzado se aproximava sem mais. Gina tropeçou e caiu de cara no chão.  
"Agora eu estou perdida" ela pensou se virando de modo a ficar sentada.  
A chuva gelada encharcava Gina até os ossos. Era uma noite escura, mas os raios iluminavam a expressão aterrorizada que ela tinha. O homem encapuzado estava na sua frente, era tarde demais para correr:  
-Achou que podia fugir de mim? –o homem encapuzado perguntou.  
-Quem é você? –Gina perguntou tentando não parecer tão assustada.  
O Homem baixou o capuz:  
-Eu sou Lorde Voldemort e vigio cada passo que você dá, Weasley. Ninguém engana o Lorde das Trevas e agora irá pagar por isso!"  
Gina acordou, levantou-se de um salto e permaneceu sentada na cama. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela garganta a qualquer momento e a garota ofegava como se realmente tivesse corrido.  
_"Oh meu Deus! Isso só pode ser um aviso. De qualquer forma já cheguei a suspeitar que Voldemort estava me vigiando. Também uma missão tão importante... Resta saber como. Ele pode estar usando um feitiço, o Malfoy e até mesmo outro comensal. Mas e se for o Malfoy? Preciso descobrir! Mas como farei isso?"_  
Deitou-se novamente e mudo de lado na cama. Após alguns minutos veio o sono e com o sono mais sonhos:  
"Gina estava na Toca. Foi até a cozinha e sua mãe estava sentada em uma cadeira:  
-Sente-se Gina. –a Sra. Weasley pediu e ela obedeceu.  
As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e então a Sra. Weasley começou a falar:  
-Sinto sua falta, filha.  
-Eu também.  
-Você parece abatida.  
-Sim, eu estou cansada de tudo. Cansada de fingir ser quem eu não sou e de conviver com quem eu não quero.  
-Me explique isso melhor, talvez possa ajudá-la.  
-Não, não pode. É complicado esse meu problema e eu não quero envolvê-la nisso.  
-Entendo...mas eu gostaria de poder ajudá-la. Está me parecendo tão desnorteada, é duro pra uma mãe ver a filha assim.  
-Estou confusa sobre uma pessoa. Preciso confiar nela para cumprir uma missão, mas não sei se devo. Essa pessoa já me deu tantas razões para não fazê-lo, -Gina lembrou-se das coisas ruins que Draco já fizera e falara pra ela –mas algumas vezes não é assim. –Gina finalizou lembrando-se das ameaças que ele não cumpriu e principalmente quando eles riram após rolar colina abaixo. Aquele era o único riso verdadeiro que o vira dar.  
-Hum... –a Sra. Weasley respondeu –Então tem relação com aquela sua missão misteriosa que não pode contar pra ninguém.  
-É, exatamente. Não sei o que fazer mãe. Você sempre me deu bons conselhos, agora preciso de um mais do que nunca. A minha sobrevivência depende de uma decisão que preciso tomar.  
-Gina, o que precisa entender é que nem eu ou qualquer outra pessoa pode decidir por você. O conselho que te dou é: Siga o seu coração, ele é o seu melhor guia, e descubra se deve escolher confiar ou não nessa pessoa.  
-Seguir o meu coração? –Gina perguntou a si mesma.  
A Toca e Sra. Weasley se dissolveram em um redemoinho de cores.  
Agora Gina estava afundando numa piscina de sangue em forma de interrogação, estava se afogando em sua própria dúvida:  
-Alguém me ajude! –Gina gritou.  
De repente um bote apareceu a sua frente e Draco estava nele:  
-O que você está fazendo aqui? –Gina perguntou enquanto tentava se manter sobre a superfície.  
-Ora, mas que pergunta idiota! Eu vim salvá-la.  
-Como posso saber que não vai me delatar a Voldemort e me levar até ele para que o próprio "cuide" de mim.  
-Delatar? Por que eu faria isso? Você não fez nada que não devia. Agora confie em mim e dê-me a sua mão.  
"Ele diz isso porque não sabe que sou espiã e quero que ele me ajude". Pensou enquanto seus músculos já doíam do esforço para não continuar a afundar.  
-Por que eu deveria confiar?  
-Descubra por si mesma. –Draco respondeu.  
Gina já estava muito cansada, seus músculos protestavam a continuar.  
Se continuasse assim se afogaria a qualquer momento e tinha conhecimento disso. Sendo assim, estendeu uma mão para Draco e ele puxou para dentro do bote:  
-Obrigada! –ela agradeceu –Para onde estamos indo?  
Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas Gina nunca chegou a ouvir a resposta. Novamente tudo se dissolveu em um redemoinho de cores e o sonho mudou. O mesmo sonho que Gina já tivera outras duas vezes.  
"Ela corria esbaforida em um campo de flores. Sabia que fugia, mas não sabia de quem ou de que. Procurava desesperadamente por algo ou talvez alguém que pudesse dar confiança, conforto ou segurança. Alguém que pudesse tirá-la daquela situação de desespero em que se encontrava. Então Harry apareceu em sua frente e ela tentou abraçá-lo, mas não conseguiu. O chão abriu-se e ela foi caindo na escuridão, Harry não poderia ajudá-la. Se Harry não podia, quem poderia? Gritou por socorro:  
-Alguém me ajude!  
Porém, só ouviu o eco da própria voz enquanto caía sempre mais. Já estava em completa angústia quando ouviu uma voz que a encheu de esperança, uma voz que ela não conseguia identificar a quem pertencia:  
-Segure a minha mão. –foi o que a voz disse.  
Gina não enxergava nada na crescente escuridão, mas confiou na voz e estendeu a sua mão direita a fim de achar algo em que pudesse se segurar. Milagrosamente sua mão foi segurada e a escuridão desapareceu. Estava em uma floresta iluminada pelos raios de sol que penetravam por entre as árvores. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver quem lhe segurava a mão, quem fora capaz de salvá-la. Inacreditável sim, mas sem sombra de dúvidas quem estava parado a sua frente era Draco Malfoy. Ela levou um susto quando ele puxou-a para si e começou a beijá-la, contudo se surpreendeu mais ao se ver correspondendo àquele beijo que lhe tirava o ar ao mesmo tempo em que a enchia de vida. Draco parou o beijo de repente e olhou em um ponto atrás de Gina, então ela olhou curiosa para o mesmo lugar que ele. Viu o vulto preto que vira na noite anterior a partida do Japão, depois olhou novamente para o loiro e viu que ele segurava um punhal erguido:  
-Diga adeus Weasley. –Draco disse e..."  
Gina acordou sobressaltada. Nunca conseguira chegar ao final desses sonhos, apesar de parecer deveras óbvio:  
-Eu não agüento mais ter pesadelos! –ela disse respirando aceleradamente –E o pior é que eles não chegam ao final.  
Toc, toc, toc. Gina ouviu baterem e então ouviu a voz de Draco:  
-Weasley, abra a porta do conjugado. Eu quero falar com você.  
Gina bufou, levantou-se e dirigiu-se lentamente até a porta e parou em frente dela:  
-Weasley abra logo!  
A garota então girou a chave na maçaneta:  
-O que você veio fazer aqui Malfoy? Torrar o resto da paciência que ainda tenho?  
-Não. Posso entrar? –ele perguntou e sem esperar por resposta foi entrando.  
-Hei! Eu não disse que você podia entrar.  
-Mas também não disse que não. –Draco falou e se sentou na cama de Gina.  
-O que você veio fazer aqui? –Gina tornou a perguntar de cara fechada e sentou-se ao lado dele.  
-Eu ouvi você gritando por socorro. Por que fez isso? Não estou vendo nenhum perigo eminente. –ele disse olhando à volta.  
-Eu estava tendo pesadelos, se você quer saber. E você estava em quase todos.  
-Sonhando comigo, é? –ele perguntou com um olhar estranho que beirava um lascivo.  
-Mas não é nada do que você possa estar pensando. –ela adiantou –E se for só isso que veio fazer, já pode ir embora.  
-Acontece que se você continuar com esses pesadelos "silenciosos", vai acordar o andar inteiro.  
-Ah, é? Mas eu não consigo controlar isso.  
-Accio poção. –Draco disse apontando sua varinha para a direção da porta do conjugado e um frasco voou para suas mãos –Isso é uma poção para dormir sem sonhar.  
-E você espera que eu a beba? –Gina perguntou e Draco fez que sim com a cabeça –Pois pode esperar sentado!  
-Por que não beber?  
-Mas é muito cara-de-pau mesmo! Lembre-se que da última vez que eu aceitei beber algo oferecido por você, eu agi como uma idiota.  
-Eu sei que pra se tornar uma auror você teve que se dar bem em Poções. Então pode examiná-la e tenho certeza que reconhecerá a poção.  
Gina pegou o frasco:  
-Lumus. –e uma pequena luz apareceu na ponta de sua varinha.  
Draco perguntou-se porque tinham ficado na semi-escuridão (apenas um abajur iluminava o quarto) até aquele instante.  
Gina observou a cor da poção (roxa), a consistência, o cheiro e fez um feitiço parta saber a temperatura. Ao término parecia convencia de que estava certa:  
-Parece estar o.k. –ela respondeu.  
-Eu não disse? Eu também te dei a poção correta no dia em que se tornou uma comensal. –ele disse se levantando.  
-Mas de alguém como você, é sempre bom checar. –ela justificou e o acompanhou até a saída.  
Pararam na porta:  
-Não deixe de beber, está bem? Eu não quero ser acordado pelos seus gritos de novo.  
-Já entendi, Malfoy. –ela respondeu com uma ponta de aborrecimento antes de fechar a porta.  
Tle, tlec. Gina ouviu um barulho.  
"O que o Malfoy quer agora?" a ruiva pensou.  
Tlec, tlec. Ela ouviu de novo, mas dessa vez percebeu que o barulho era na janela.  
Gina abriu a janela e por ela entrou uma coruja parda.  
"Quem será que quer falar comigo?" Gina pensou pegando a carta e abrindo-a:

_Srta. Weasley,__  
__Preciso saber o andamento de sua missão.__  
__Já achou o mapa? Como vai o seu relacionamento com o Sr. Malfoy? Contou a ele a sua verdadeira intenção? Já pediu a ajuda dele?__  
__Ass: A.D.__  
_  
Gina sabia que era de Dumbledore, por isso foi logo respondendo no verso:

_Caro Sr. A.D.,__  
__Eu e Malfoy já achamos o mapa. Ele é incompleto e nos mandará (e já mandou) para vários lugares do mundo, isso até ser completado (aí mostrará a localização do elixir).__  
__O mapa foi encontrado no Egito, nas mãos do Gui, mas é óbvio que ele não sabia a serventia daquele pergaminho.__  
__Sobre meu relacionamento com o Malfoy...bem, é que brigamos todos os dias e quando digo todos os dias, não tem nem um pouco de exagero. Mas pelo menos não brigamos as 24h que um dia tem.__  
__Malfoy vive me irritando e o Senhor sabe que não sou de levar desaforo pra casa. Eu tento, mas é muito difícil me dar bem com ele.__  
__Além disso, eu não sei se devo confiar nele, por isso ainda não falei nada sobre as minhas verdadeiras intenções. Vai que eu conto e ele vai correndo me dedar pro Voldemort, aí eu poderei ser considerada morta (literalmente).__  
__Não estou dizendo que não contarei à Malfoy, apenas quero dizer "tudo a seu tempo" e que não dá pra revelar uma coisa dessas agora. Mas dou minha palavra que ele saberá antes de encontrarmos o elixir.__  
__Atenciosamente,__  
__G.W.__  
__P.S.: Não me envie mais cartas, porque Malfoy pode ver e ficará desconfiado. Quando eu já tiver contado à ele, eu escreverei. __  
_  
Gina amarrou a carta na perna da coruja e ela levantou vôo. Depois disso a ruiva fechou a janela e pegou o frasco da poção que Malfoy lhe dera:  
"Se a coruja tivesse chegado momentos antes, eu ainda estaria conversando com Malfoy...eu teria tido sérios problemas, ainda bem que tive sorte". Ela pensou e bebeu de uma só vez o conteúdo do frasco. Logo depois ela começou a se sentir sonolenta e desabou na cama em um sono profundo.


	10. Transmissão de pensamentos

**Capítulo 10: Transmissão de pensamentos**

-Weasley! –Draco chamou Gina pela vigésima vez.  
Cansado de não obter resposta, tentou abrir a porta e para sua própria surpresa abriu:  
"Como não pensei nisso antes? Ela sempre esquece de trancar a porta".  
O loiro foi se aproximando vagarosamente da cama de Gina e viu que ela estava descoberta e ainda dormindo.  
"Dorme que nem uma pedra, não acredito que nem me ouviu chamar. Como alguém pode ter um sono tão pesado?"  
Draco se inclinou sobre Gina para tirar uma mecha de cabelos do rosto dela e chacoalhar a ruiva pelos ombros pra ver se acordava. Ao sentir alguém tocar seu cabelo, Gina logo abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi Draco inclinado sobre si:  
-Malfoy, explique-se! –ela exigiu.  
Draco ficou ereto e disse:  
-Eu te chamei inúmeras vezes e não obtive resposta. Você não trancou a porta de novo e por isso eu entrei.  
-Isso não explica o porque estava inclinado sobre mim.  
-Quando você acordou eu ia chacoalhá-la pelos ombros. Francamente, você dorme como uma pedra. Se eu quisesse matá-la...já estaria morta.  
-Então você não quer me matar? –ela perguntou esperançosa.  
-Bem...na verdade não. Tirando o motivo de ser a criatura mais insuportável da face da Terra, eu não tenho nenhum outro para querer matá-la.  
-Tirando os meus irmãos quando brigavam comigo, você é a única pessoa que já me chamou de insuportável. Agora no seu caso, eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes pessoas diferentes disseram que VOCÊ era insuportável. Por democracia, quem de nós dois é o insuportável? Você é claro!  
-Já querendo briga, Weasley?  
-Não, Malfoy. O que eu menos quero é mais uma briga. –ela disse sorrindo.  
-Por acaso está com febre? –Draco perguntou colocando as costas de sua mão esquerda na testa de Gina para checar a temperatura.  
-Não é nada disso. –ela disse baixando a mão dele com delicadeza.  
Os dois ficaram quietos e Gina lançou um olhar inocente à Draco:  
-O que você quer de mim, Weasley? Conheço o olhar que uma mulher faz quando quer pedir algo.  
-Bem, é que eu não sei como vou fazer pra pagar a diária desse hotel. Eu só tenho dinheiro bruxo.  
-E o que você quer que eu faça?  
-Lembra que você disse que tinha dinheiro de trouxas? Será que você pode pagar pra mim? Aí eu te pago o correspondente à diária em galeões.  
-Eu não tenho dólares suficientes para pagar.  
-E agora? –Gina perguntou preocupada.  
Draco tirou do bolso a carteira e abriu-a:  
-É pra isso que existe esse cartão.  
-Como assim?  
-Os trouxas usam isso. Foi Voldemort quem me deu, disse que era para pagar as nossas despesas em lugares trouxas. A única diferença é que esse cartão que está no nosso nome, –Draco mostrou que estava escrito "Draco Thomas Malfoy e/ou Virgínia Molly Weasley" –tem o número da conta bancária de outra pessoa, ou seja, o que gastarmos será debitado nessa conta.  
-Sabia que se a polícia descobre, nós seremos presos? Isso dá cadeia!  
-O que é polícia? Tenho a impressão de já ter ouvido esse termo, mas não me lembro o que significa.  
-São as pessoas habilitadas a prender as que desrespeitam a lei.  
-Ah, aqueles idiotas que andam naqueles carros barulhentos. Não se preocupe, somos espertos demais para os trouxas. Nunca nos pegarão por isso.  
"Como se já não fosse suficiente eu me tornar uma Comensal da Morte, agora serei cúmplice de fraude em um cartão bancário de trouxas. Eu não mereço isso! Cada vez estou mais enrolada nessa história".  
Troque-se e arrume sua mala para irmos embora. –Draco falou para Gina.  
Quando o gerente do hotel passou o cartão na máquina, Gina sentiu um peso na consciência.  
"Trezentos dólares gastos por mim e mais trezentos pelo Malfoy. Sendo que é outra pessoa que vai pagar...eu não gosto disso, eu não gosto nada disso".  
-E agora Malfoy? Como iremos até Roma? –Gina perguntou já do lado de fora do Gran Hotel Italian.  
-Vamos pegar um táxi até Pádua e de lá pegamos um trem pra Roma. –ele disse se dirigindo a um dos táxis que estavam parados do lado de fora do hotel.  
Ao desembarcarem do trem em Roma, já era 1h da tarde:  
-Weasley, veja o que diz o mapa.  
Gina pegou o pergaminho e abriu-o:  
-Está escrito para irmos ao Coliseu ao meio-dia.  
-Mas já passou do meio-dia.  
-Eu sei, vamos amanhã então.  
-Precisamos achar um hotel, já que vamos ficar aqui até pelo menos amanhã. E de preferência um que se localize perto do Coliseu.  
-Certo. –Gina concordou e eles saíram da estação.  
Ao estarem do lado de fora viram com os próprios olhos, como a cidade era grande e movimentada.  
-Táxi? –Draco perguntou a Gina.  
-É, eu acho que é melhor se não quisermos nos perder.  
Eles entraram dentro de um táxi:  
-Nós queremos ir até o Coliseu. –Draco disse.  
O motorista fez que sim com a cabeça, apesar de Draco e Gina terem quase certeza dele ter entendido apenas "o Coliseu" na frase.  
-Onde será que iremos passar o reveillon? A sua mãe não faz questão de que você esteja presente, faz?  
-Bem, ela gostaria, mas não faz questão. Malfoy, você não acha possível que terminemos essa missão ainda esse ano?  
-Eu acho que só por um milagre. Esse mapa, não sabemos até onde nos levará e quanto tempo demorará.  
-Você tem razão, seria esperar demais que esse fosse o último lugar em que teríamos que ir.  
Quando Gina e Draco saíram do táxi avistaram ao longe o Coliseu, (um dos grandes monumentos construídos na época do Império Romano) mas foi outro Coliseu que chamou a atenção deles.  
Olhavam para a fachada do "The best of Coliseu", certamente era um hotel e arquitetonicamente se parecia com o verdadeiro Coliseu:  
-O que acha desse hotel, Weasley?  
-Deve ser muito chique e por isso caríssimo.  
-Não importa. Pelas pessoas que estão entrando nele, -Draco apontou para um casal de turistas –é um hotel trouxa. Tudo o que temos a fazer é usar o cartão.  
"Era isso que eu não queria ouvir ele dizendo".  
-Talvez fosse melhor procurarmos outro hotel, um mais barato. Você não sabe até quando terá saldo para fazer débito automático.  
-Voldemort me garantiu que o verdadeiro dono da conta é montado na grana.  
-Ah. –Gina respondeu um pouco mais despreocupada.  
Eles então entraram e foram direto até a recepção:  
-O que falam? Italiano, francês, inglês, alemão, japonês, chinês, espanhol, russo, português, árabe, latim, aramaico, polonês...  
-Chega! –Draco interrompeu o recepcionista –Preferimos inglês.  
-Muito bem. O nosso hotel oferece suítes luxuosas com banheiras de hidromassagem, TV de 29 polegadas com a programação total da DIRECTV. E também podem desfrutar da piscina aquecida do hotel. Tem apenas um problema...  
--Qual? –Gina perguntou.  
-Hoje é natal e por isso o hotel está lotado. Mas acabou de vagar a suíte presidencial. O casal não tem problemas com dinheiro, tem?  
"Isso é perseguição! Não somos um casal". Gina pensou inconformada.  
"O que tanto esses funcionários idiotas de hotéis vêem para achar que eu e a Weasley somos um casal?" Draco perguntou-se com raiva.  
-Nós não somos um casal! –Draco disse com os olhos faiscando perigosamente –E dinheiro não é problema.  
-Sinto muito, mas é o que temos a oferecer. A propósito, um almoço de natal está sendo servido nesse instante. –o recepcionista disse não abalando o seu tom profissional –Vão alugar o quarto?  
Draco olhou para Gina antes de responder:  
-Ficaremos com a suíte então. –ele respondeu e o recepcionista entregou-lhe a chave.  
-É na cobertura, na Ala B. –o recepcionista informou.  
-Obrigada. –a Weasley agradeceu.  
Gina e Draco deixaram suas malas na suíte e depois foram almoçar no restaurante do hotel:  
-Quanta comida! –Gina exclamou.  
-Não vã faltar escolhas. –Draco disse começando a se servir no buffet.  
Sentaram-se à uma mesa:  
-Tem certeza que agüenta comer tudo isso, Malfoy? Parece ter pegado de tudo.  
-É claro que sim. Tenho um apetite enorme em banquetes de natal.  
-Mas ontem você nem repetiu a comida da mamãe.  
-Eu não costumo repetir. Prefiro pegar tudo o que quero de uma só vez, foi o que eu fiz ontem Caso você não tenha percebido. E você não tem fome? Colocou pouca comida no prato.  
-É lógico que sinto fome e não encher o prato não significa comer pouco. Apenas como o suficiente, sem exageros. Sabe-se lá quando a minha tendência para engordar pode se manifestar.  
-Mas você não é gorda, Weasley.  
-Obrigada...  
Draco cortou-a:  
-Isso não é um elogio, é uma evidência.  
-Seja lá como for, mas mudemos de assunto então.  
-Mudar de assunto? Acho melhor não conversarmos, a não ser que queira brigar.  
-Tudo bem, não nos falaremos. –ela concordou.  
Voltando do restaurante, eles encontraram um tipo de jardim. Gina não disse nada, sem hesitar foi até um dos balanços do jardim e sentou-se. Draco revirou os olhos e decidiu ir sentar-se no balanço ao lado do de Gina.  
Longos minutos silenciosos passaram-se, até que Draco perguntou:  
-O que estamos fazendo aqui?  
-Você eu não sei, mas eu estou pensando.  
-Pensando em quê?  
-Não te interessa. Mas se quiser tentar descobrir, fique à vontade.  
-Engraçadinha, você sabe que quando quer pode esconder muito bem os seus pensamentos. Ainda assim, vou tentar descobrir. Não tenho mais nada o que fazer mesmo.  
Draco levantou-se e se posiciona na frente de Gina, ele pegou o queixo da ruiva e a forçou a olhar para si.  
"Será que eu conto?" Gina pensou olhando para os olhos azuis dele que pareciam estar tirando um raio-x dela, então ela fraquejou e baixou os olhos.  
-Contar o que Weasley? –Draco perguntou.  
-O que você disse? –Gina perguntou com confusão e surpresa.  
-O que você ouviu. Responda! Contar o quê?  
-Contar o que eu estava pensando antes Mas como você conseguiu ler esse pensamento?  
-A sua técnica de Oclumência deve estar decaindo. Diga o que estava pensando antes então.  
"O que eu digo?" Gina pensou olhando para o gramado e depois para Draco.  
Foi ao olhar para Draco que percebeu que ele colocara a blusa ao contrário.  
-É que você vestiu a sua blusa ao avesso. –Gina disse.  
O loiro olhou para a própria blusa e viu que Gina tinha razão:  
-Mas como é que não percebi antes? Tem certeza que era isso que estava pensando, Weasley?  
-Tenho! –ela respondeu decidida.  
-O que vamos fazer agora?  
"Que bom que ainda consigo mentir pro Malfoy". Gina pensou aliviada.  
-Eu sugiro que arrume algo pra fazer a uma boa distância. Hoje é natal, estou tentando não brigar com você.  
-E esse é o jeito que arranjou?  
-É. Por quê?  
-Você tem que aprender a não brigar comigo convivendo por perto e não à distância. Agora me diga, o que vai fazer?  
-Eu vou pra piscina. E você?  
-Gostei de sua idéia, eu vou também.  
-Tudo bem, desde que não me irrite.  
Os dois foram até a suíte buscar as coisas necessárias.  
Gina saiu do vestiário enrolada em uma toalha e Draco já estava na piscina:  
-Vai demorar muito, é? Está com medo da água? –Draco perguntou.  
-É que hoje é um dia frio. A água está bem quentinha?  
-Está ótima. Não vê a fumaça que sai da água?  
Antes de entrar na piscina, Gina deixou a toalha em cima de uma cadeira de praia que estava perto. Ao fazer isso Draco viu que ela usava um biquíni preto e então resolveu assoviar:  
-Pare com isso Malfoy! –ela disse vermelha de vergonha –Por acaso está tirando sarro de mim?  
-Como é que você adivinhou? –ele perguntou com o sorriso desdenhoso que Gina tanto odiava nele.  
-Hunf. –ela bufou.  
"Isso não vai ficar assim". Pensou e pulou na piscina bem em frente de Draco, dando um caldo espetacular no loiro.  
-O que é que você está pensando, Weasley? Quando eu quiser beber água não será da piscina, ou seja, eu não preciso que esguiche água em mim.  
-E eu não preciso que fique zoando comigo Malfoy.  
-Tô nem aí para o que você acha. –ele disse dando de ombros e nadando para longe dela.  
Gina submergiu e ficou um tempo debaixo d'água.  
"Isso é relaxante, apenas duas pessoas na piscina. Seria melhor se a outra pessoa além de mim não fosse o Malfoy. Mas não vou deixar ele me chatear". Ela pensou e então emergiu.  
-Mas que decepção! Ficou tanto tempo debaixo d'água, achei que tivesse morrido. –Draco se lamentou.  
Gina o ignorou, ficou boiando olhando para o teto perdida em pensamentos. Estava tão absorta que nem se deu conta de quanto tempo passara ou se estava imóvel ou em movimento. Acabou descobrindo tarde demais que não estava nem no mesmo lugar que antes.  
Draco estava nadando e de repente viu Gina boiando em sua frente. Então pegou-a nos braços como se fosse carregá-la, levantou-a até uma certa altura e jogou-a para o lado (de volta na água):  
-Pra que fez isso Malfoy? –Gina perguntou irritada ao subir de volta a superfície.  
-Você estava na minha frente e do meu lado da piscina. –ele explicou.  
-Seu lado da piscina? Mas que absurdo! Desde quando esse lado ou qualquer outro dessa piscina é seu?  
-Desde quando você entrou nessa piscina, porque você sabe que o aconselhável é mantermos a máxima distância possível.  
Gina revirou os olhos:  
-Não tem mais nenhuma reclamação? –o loiro perguntou e Gina nem se deu ao trabalho de responder –Então, com licença.  
Ao dizer isso Draco puxou Gina contra si e beijou-a enquanto a puxava para baixo até os dois estarem completamente cobertos pela água. Ela ficou muito surpresa quando Draco fez isso e então deu um tapa nele, mas ela não viu nem aonde pegou porque estava com os olhos fechados. Mesmo assim continuaram o beijo.  
"O Malfoy realmente é um idiota! Se ele não parar logo com isso eu vou morrer afogada. Não posso respirar! Por que estou beijando esse idiota?" Gina pensou já com uma boa dose de desespero, apesar de ainda estar correspondendo o beijo.  
Para o alívio dela (ou não?), logo após esse pensamento, Draco levou-os de volta a superfície e separou seus lábios dos de Gina. A ruiva encarou zangada os olhos de Draco enquanto respirava profundamente o oxigênio que seus pulmões necessitavam.  
"Sempre quis saber como era beijar debaixo d'água. Puxa, como eu queria fazer isso de novo". o loiro pensou olhando para os profundos olhos castanhos de Gina.  
A próxima coisa que Draco viu foi a mão de Gina voar em direção ao seu rosto e acertar um tapa bem estalado.  
-Isso é por você pensar em fazer de novo! –ela disse de cara fechada.  
-Eu não estava pensando nisso! –Draco tentou mentir, mas era inútil.  
-Ah! Não me faça rir, largue de ser mentiroso. Queria fazer de novo sim! Eu li esse pensamento.  
-Está bem. Eu queria, mas não quero mais. O que quero é saber como pôde ler um pensamento meu.  
-Agora é a minha vez de dizer: A sua técnica de Oclumência deve estar decaindo. –ela disse virando-se para ir embora.  
Draco segurou-a pelo braço:  
-Espere Weasley! Como é que você explica de repente perdermos a capacidade de ocultar pensamentos um do outro?  
-Não sei! Eu não explico...é muito estranho pra mim também. Agora me deixe ir. –Gina respondeu fazendo com que ele soltasse seu braço.  
Draco observou-a partir:  
"Preciso tomar mais cuidado com o que penso. Mas como farei isso? É impossível controlar pensamentos!" ele pensou inconformado.


	11. Amigos ou colegas de trabalho?

**Capítulo 11: Amigos ou colegas de trabalho?**

Após Gina ter tomado um demorado banho, ela saiu do vestiário. Resolveu arriscar uma olhada para a piscina e constatou que Draco não estava mais lá. Então decidiu voltar para o quarto que estava vazio e com as malas pretas (dela e de Draco) abertas e à vista.  
A visão daquele quarto fez com que ela se sentisse estranha. Jogou-se de costas na cama e fechou os olhos. Ao fazer isso Gina se sentiu mais tranqüila e relaxada, tanto que em poucos minutos estava dormindo. Mas a paz não durou muito tempo...  
-Não! –ela gritou acordando e abrindo os olhos –Não mesmo! Voldemort não vai me obrigar a casar com o Malfoy.  
Parecia loucura, mas Gina sonhou que estava numa igreja. Estava vestida de noiva e o noivo era Draco. O padre que realizaria o casamento era Voldemort (como se ele fosse o bruxo mais santo que já existiu), ele então perguntou:  
-Virgínia Molly Weasley, aceita Draco Thomas Malfoy como seu legítimo esposo?  
-Não! –Gina gritara em resposta e acordara.  
"Que sonho mais idiota! Sonho não, um pesadelo horrível. Preciso me distrair um pouco." Ela pensou pegando o controle remoto da televisão.  
-Não, esse não. –ela disse e foi mudando de canais.  
Encontrou um canal de filmes, o HBO e estava começando um:  
-Dez coisas que eu odeio em você. –Gina leu na tela –Parece interessante. –ela disse resolvendo assistir.  
Filme:  
"...  
Cath (Catherine) abre a porta de seu carro e fica surpresa ao encontrar uma guitarra no banco do motorista:  
-Legal, né? –Patrick chega de repente e pergunta.  
-Uma Fender Strat. É pra mim? –ela pergunta.  
-É, você pode usá-la quando iniciar a sua banda. Além disso, eu tinha uma grana a mais, sabe? Um cara idiota me pagou pra eu sair com uma garota incrível.  
-Isso é verdade?  
-É, mas eu estraguei tudo. Eu me apaixonei.  
-Sério?  
-Não é todo dia que uma garota mostra os peitos pra me tirar do castigo. –Patrick disse olhando fundo nos olhos dela.  
Cath riu e ele sorriu antes de colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela e beijá-la.  
Cath parou o beijo:  
-Ah! Não pode me comprar uma guitarra cada vez que der uma mancada.  
-É, eu sei. Mas sempre existem tambores, os baixos e também os tamborins. –ele disse, sorriu e a beijou de novo.  
-Ah! E não pense que pode... –Cath disse, mas Patrick a beijou novamente."  
Gina desligou a televisão:  
-Ai, ai. –ela suspirou –Acabou e foi um final feliz. Como eu queria um final desses pra mim...  
Draco a interrompeu. Ele estava parado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados na frente do peito e um olhar entediado:  
-Estava na cara que aqueles dois iriam acabar juntos. E Weasley, você não acha que já está na hora de deixar de acreditar em contos de fadas?  
Gina virou-se para encará-lo:  
-Cuide da sua vida, porque da minha cuido eu! Há quanto tempo está aí?  
-Tempo suficiente. –ele disse e descruzou os braços –Qual era o nome do filme?  
-Dez coisas que eu odeio em você...  
Draco a cortou:  
-Você odeia dez coisas em mim?  
-Não, idiota! Esse é o nome do filme. Não odeio dez coisas em você, devo odiar bem umas mil coisas.  
-Sabia que você e a loira do filme têm algo em comum?  
-O quê? –Gina perguntou curiosa.  
-O gênio terrível. –ele respondeu com um sorriso provocativo.  
-Merlin! Por que eu ainda dou trela pra esse imbecil?  
-Mas ao contrário dela Weasley... –ele disse levantando o tom de voz –ninguém se interessaria ou sairia com você nem se fosse pra ganhar dinheiro com isso.  
-Você é que pensa. –Gina retrucou.  
-Ah sim, você só atrai porcaria. Aquele tal de Schünder que era um safado e o inútil do Potter. Ainda que ele te trocou pela Sangue-ruim.  
-Você está tentando me provocar. –ela disse entre dentes.  
-Sim e pelo visto estou obtendo sucesso. –Draco disse olhando para o rosto vermelho de raiva que Gina mostrava.  
A ruiva respirou profundamente:  
-Por onde você andou? –ela perguntou mudando drasticamente o assunto.  
-Por que o interesse agora? Eu não te devo satisfações, Weasley.  
-Interesse nenhum! Apenas curiosidade. Sabe pelo menos o que vai ter no jantar?  
-Sei, todo o tipo e massa e pizza inclusive. Logo em seguida haverá um baile em homenagem ao natal. Você vai?  
-Vou, é claro!  
-Vai ser cada um pro seu lado ou você quer ir junto comigo? –ele perguntou sério e com um olhar indecifrável.  
-Olha, eu não deveria ir com você, mas eu vou. No entanto, isso é porque você é o único que eu conheço nesse hotel.  
-Eu vou me arrumar no banheiro. –Draco informou.  
-Tudo bem. –ela concordou e ele fechou a porta do banheiro.  
"Espero que o Malfoy tenha a mesma idéia que eu do que é irmos juntos. Quando eu disse que iria junto com ele, eu quis dizer como amigos. Porque eu não quero que ele me beije novamente, não que tenha sido ruim, -Gina chacoalhou a cabeça para espantar esse pensamento –mas...eu apenas não quero. Não gosto da idéia de beijar alguém que fica me ofendendo e irritando, isso não é certo..." um barulho familiar cortou a linha de pensamentos de Gina.  
O barulho era na janela e sim, era uma coruja. Todavia, não era uma coruja comum...ela era branca como a neve e tinha olhos de cor âmbar, claramente era Edwiges.  
Gina pegou sua varinha e falou um feitiço baixinho apontando para a porta do banheiro:  
-Colloportus. –e a porta se trancou.  
A ruiva abriu a janela e Edwiges entrou e pousou em seu braço:  
-Dessa vez eu tranquei a porta, creio que não terei que te enfiar debaixo da cama. Apenas não faça barulho, está bem? –ela sussurrou para a coruja que parecia ter entendido e deu um pio baixinho.  
Gina pegou a carta que Edwiges trazia.  
"Eu já disse pro Harry não me escrever a não ser que fosse extremamente importante, é muito perigoso. Até agora eu tive sorte, mas não sei até quando ela vai durar. Será que é muito importante?" ela pensou e então abriu a carta:

_Gina,__  
__Eu sei que você me disse para não escrever, mas eu preciso que me dê pelo menos algumas explicações.__  
__Achei que fosse apenas brincadeira quando a Fleur disse que você estava namorando o Malfoy, mas acabei vendo com os meus próprios olhos e constatei que era verdade (de outra forma não o teria levado para a ceia de Natal).__  
__Confesso que fiquei surpreso, lembro que não se bicavam em Hogwarts (não se bicar ainda é pouco). Na verdade vocês não se suportavam ainda mais depois do episódio na sala da Umbridge, quando você usou nele o feitiço para abater bicho papão.__  
__Olha Gina, eu não quero me meter na sua vida...mas todo mundo sabe que o Malfoy não é nenhum santo, você precisa se lembrar disso ou pode ter que enfrentar sérios problemas.__  
__Reflita e me responda, Gina. Você realmente o ama? Pelo menos gosta dele o suficiente para vencer as diferenças e conflitos? É tão difícil de acreditar que eu até já me perguntei se ele te chantageou, se ele fez isso pode me contar e eu juro que arranjo um jeito de te ajudar. Ou será que está fazendo isso para se vingar de mim? __  
__Nós fomos sinceros um com o outro, terminamos porque eu me apaixonei pela Mione e você disse que ainda me amava, mas você sabia que não poderíamos levar a nossa relação adiante. Achei que já tivesse entendido isso.__  
__O Rony não se conforma, a Mione achou superestranho e mesmo a Luna ficou meio ressabiada. O coitado do Neville escutou uma conversa entre mim e Rony e descobriu a história. Ele ficou muito chateado e disse que faria picadinho do Malfoy se ele te machucasse ou magoasse de alguma forma.__  
__Eu só não sei porque você mentiu pra ele a respeito da sua amizade comigo e a Mione. O que teria demais ele saber disso?__  
__Além do mais, é muito difícil acreditar que o Malfoy possa se apaixonar. Portanto ele pode estar te usando por prazer e para obter informações sobre a Ordem da Fênix. Você não contou nada pra ele, contou?__  
__Ass: seu amigo preocupado, Harry.__  
__P.S.: Lembre-se que eu só desejo o seu bem e te considero como uma irmã.__  
_  
Ao terminar de ler, Gina estava aborrecida pela opinião de Harry. Por isso logo começou a escrever freneticamente no verso da carta:

Olha aqui, eu sei que você está preocupado...mas isso NÃO lhe dá o DIREITO de querer se meter na MINHA VIDA!  
Não acredito, como pôde pensar que estou com o Draco para me vingar de você? Eu já superei o nosso rompimento há muito tempo. Mesmo que eu não tivesse, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que se vinga (ainda mais usando o inimigo do ex) e achei que soubesse disso.  
Estou muito chateada, achei que confiasse em mim.  
É a minha vida e eu não sou nenhuma idiota! Se estou com o Draco é porque o amo e sei que (acredite se quiser) ele também me ama, do jeito dele, mas ama.  
Viu só? Nem tudo é sobre você, Harry Potter! Não estou querendo me vingar coisa nenhuma!  
Nem você, nem mingúem tem o direito de se meter na minha vida. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, não se preocupe comigo.

Toc, toc, toc. Era o barulho que estava vindo da porta do banheiro:  
-Por que trancou a porta Weasley? Abra agora! –Draco disse.  
-Espere um pouco, é...que eu estou me trocando. –Gina mentiu.  
-Então não demore.  
Gina terminou a carta:

Apenas confie em mim, é tudo o que peço.  
Ass: Gina

A ruiva dobrou a carta e a ajeitou em uma das patas de Edwiges. Rapidamente a coruja passou pela janela e levantou vôo noite afora.  
"Agora terei que me vestir. Oh Deus, mas que roupa eu escolho?" ela pensou se dirigindo para sua mala.

Fazia um tempo que Draco estava sentado na tampa do vaso sanitário, porque ele já tinha cansado de esperar em pé:  
"Maldição! Como a Weasley é lerda. Faz tempo que estou esperando que ela abra a porta. Mas eu acho que a espera valerá a pena, isso se ela ficar tão linda quanto na noite passada...Que ridículo! Mas no que eu estou pensando? Desde quando eu acho que a Weasley é bonita? Bem, não adianta mentir pra mim mesmo, isso é desde o meu sexto ano em Hogwarts. O mesmo ano em que ela substituiu o Potter no quadribol. Mas é claro que eu nunca vou admitir isso pra ela. Eu acho até que somos incapazes de uma conversa amigável, não que eu não a xingue com muita satisfação, mas é que às vezes enjoa viver só brigando. Eu adoro irritá-la! É difícil dizer quando ela fica mais brava, se quando eu a ofendo ou quando a beijo. Só sei que por mim eu prefiro o beijo. Ela é uma Weasley. E Weasleys e Malfoys não se misturam. Ela pode ser desprezível e insuportável, mas quando a beijo...ela consegue me fazer esquecer de tudo isso. Não nos damos nem um pouco bem, então por que eu tenho vontade de beijá-la? Por que ela corresponde o beijo? Eu acho que ela só se faz de difícil, que na verdade gosta de beijar. E vamos encarar os fatos, que mulher não gostaria? A única novidade é eu gostar do beijo dela, sou capaz até de considerar que foi dela o beijo que mais gostei. Talvez ela tenha um magnetismo especial ou talvez...ou talvez...sei lá. Estou ficando louco com essa espera, se estou divagando sobre beijar a intragável da Weasley. Beijar a Sam e a Mel foi bom, mas não se compara a beijar a Weasley.  
É, odeio admitir isso. Mas beijar Gina Weasley é muito melhor..."  
A porta se abriu e Gina entrou:  
-Malfoy? –ela chamou, mas ele não pareceu ter ouvido –Malfoy. –ela tentou de novo, mas não adiantou.  
Então ela ficou de frente pra ele e se curvou até que seus olhos estivessem no nível dos dele. Ainda assim ele parecia estar no mundo da lua:  
"...apesar dela ser chata, insuportável e uma grande idiota...eu tenho que admitir isso."  
-ACORDA MALFOY! –Gina gritou.  
Draco levou um susto enorme e ficou em pé de um salto:  
Ai! Não faça isso! Quase morri de susto. –ele disse regularizando a respiração.  
-Você parecia estar dormindo com os olhos abertos. Acém disso, você merece. Quem você pensa que pode chamar de grande idiota? Eu não sou isso e estou olhando pra quem é.  
Draco fechou os olhos por alguns instantes:  
"Droga! Ela conseguiu saber de novo o que eu estava pensando, mas pelo menos dessa vez foi apenas uma parte." Ele pensou e então abriu os olhos.  
-Esqueça isso, Weasley. Eu apenas estava irritado com a sua demora, você sabe que eu... –ele parou repentinamente de falar quando olhou mais atentamente para Gina e percebeu como ela estava bela.  
"Não pense em nada! Apenas não pense em nada!" a mente de Draco gritava.  
Ela estava vestida com um vestido preto acima dos joelhos que tinha meias-mangas que caíam sobre seus ombros e uma sandália preta com strass que combinava com o arranjo do rabo de cavalo que estava no cabelo dela.  
-Você também está muito bonito. –ela o elogiou sorrindo ao notar que ele a estava admirando.  
-Mas eu não disse que você está bonita e nem pensei em dizer. –ele falou sinceramente.  
Ainda assim o sorriso de Gina não esmoreceu:  
-Eu sei disso. Mas não é preciso que você diga ou pense...  
-Então como?  
-Os seus olhos, a sua expressão. –ela explicou.  
Pronto, só faltava essa pra Draco. Ela podia saber o que ele estava pensando e agora também lia as expressões do rosto dele. O que é que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele sempre manterá seu rosto inexpressivo quando não queria revelar algum tipo de sentimento. E agora ele não podia mais? Não, é claro que ele ainda podia. Nunca ninguém entendera seu modo de agir ou pensar (exceto seu pai, talvez). Não era Gina Weasley que ele deixaria compreendê-lo.  
-Não fantasie coisas Weasley! –ele disse rispidamente.  
-Como quiser Malfoy. –Gina disse começando a rir.  
-Qual é a graça? Eu não quero chegar atrasado. Pare de agir como uma hiena!  
Gina parou de rir:  
-Eu não sou uma hiena! –ela se defendeu.  
-E eu por acaso disse que você é uma hiena? Eu disse que estava agindo como uma.  
-Chega disso! Vamos indo.  
-Mas é justamente onde eu queria chegar, é exatamente...   
Gina cortou Draco:  
-Faça um favor e cale a boca Malfoy!  
-É assim? Já quer partir pra ignorância Weasley? Então você vai ver.  
-Humpf. –Gina bufou e saiu andando, deixando Draco falando com as paredes.  
-Hei Weasley! Você não vai me deixar falando sozinho. –ele reclamou e então a seguiu.  
Chegaram ao restaurante. No meio havia uma pista de dança e as mesas estavam ao redor da pista. Gina e Draco se sentaram em uma delas, escolheram a comida no menu e a pediram ao garçom mais próximo.  
Os dois estavam sem assunto e evitavam se olhar. De repente duas jovens se aproximaram da mesa. Não pareciam ter mais que vinte anos. Uma era loira e a outra morena e tinham os mesmos olhos negros e brilhantes:  
-Oi Draco. –as duas disseram sorridentes.  
-Olá garotas. –Draco as cumprimentou.  
-Não vai nos apresentar para a sua amiga? –a morna perguntou.  
-É mesmo, nos apresente Draco. –a loira concordou.  
-Essa é Virgínia Weasley ou Gina se preferirem.  
-Weasley, a loira é Mellanie Wimbleton.  
-Se quiser pode me chamar de Mel.  
-E a morena é Samantha Gardner.  
-Oi querida, por favor, me chame de Sam.  
-Prazer em conhecê-las. –Gina disse se perguntando de onde Draco as conhecia.  
-Podemos nos sentar com vocês? –Sam perguntou.  
-Por mim, é claro que podem. Tudo bem Weasley? –Draco perguntou.  
-Ahn...sim, podem sim. –Gina respondeu e Sam sorriu em resposta.  
-Obrigada Gina. –Mel agradeceu.  
Mel e Sam então se sentaram com eles e pediram o que queriam para um garçom.  
-Há quanto tempo é amiga do Draco? –Sam perguntou para Gina.  
-Hã? Bem...eu não sou exatamente amiga do Draco...-Gina respondeu dando ênfase no nome dele e abriu a boca para continuar a falar, mas Mel a cortou.  
-Não? –ela perguntou preocupada.  
-Vocês são algo mais? –Sam perguntou séria.  
Draco lançou a Gina um olhar do tipo "Olha-lá-o-que-você-vai-falar!"  
-Não! gina se apressou em responder –Nós somos apenas...colegas de trabalho.  
-Que bom! –Mel e Sam disseram juntas –E você nunca pensou em...com ela? –Mel perguntou.  
-Não, nunca pensei. A considero apenas como minha colega de trabalho, temos uma relação estritamente profissional.  
Gina revirou os olhos.  
"Não acredito que essas duas estão afim do Malfoy."  
-No que vocês trabalham? –Sam perguntou e Draco e gina se entreolharam e engoliram em seco.  
-Nós? É, bem...somos agentes secretos. –Gina inventou.  
-É mesmo? E são do FBI? –Sam perguntou interessada.  
-Isso mesmo. –Draco respondeu mesmo sem saber o que era exatamente FBI.  
-E em qual missão estão trabalhando? –Mel perguntou.  
-Ora, é uma missão secreta. Não podemos contar pra nenhuma pessoa.  
Mel colocou suas mãos em cima das de Draco e olhou pra ele:  
-Pode nos contar, não diremos a ninguém.  
-Não posso. –ele disse tirando suas mãos de debaixo das de Mel.  
-Qual é Draco? Confie em mim, garanto que não irá se arrepender. –Sam disse sugestivamente e piscou um olho.  
-Com licença. –o garçom chegou e disse –Aqui estão os pratos que pediram e a garrafa de Whisky. –e os serviu.  
"Que bom que o garçom chegou. Essas duas estão dando em cima do Malfoy descaradamente, eu já estava ficando enjoada." Gina pensou.  
Quando eles terminaram a refeição, a pista de dança já começava a encher. Mel e Sam competiam. Era difícil dizer qual das duas dava mais indiretas diretas de que queriam dançar com Draco, mas o loiro se fazia de desentendido e mudava de assunto. Gina já estava entediada com toda aquela situação, precisava de uma desculpa para sair dali. Bem nessa hora um cara parou perto da mesa. A ruiva olhou para ele e então o reconheceu como o recepcionista do hotel, só não tinha reparado antes o quanto ele era bonito. Ele tinha olhos azuis da cor do céu e cabelos castanhos:  
-Gostaria de dançar comigo? –ele perguntou a Gina.  
Gina lançou a Draco um olhar que dizia claramente "O-que-você-disse-sobre-ninguém-se-interessar-por-mim?" antes de dizer:  
-Qual é o seu nome?  
-Daniel Di Capizio e o seu?  
-Pode me chamar de Gina e eu adoraria dançar com você. –ela disse se levantando e os dois foram para a pista de dança.  
Draco ficou observando Gina e Daniel dançando, ela parecia estar se divertindo.  
-Draco? –Sam perguntou.  
-O quê? –Draco perguntou sem olhar pra ela.  
-Vamos dançar? –ela finalmente pediu diretamente.  
-Não estou com vontade. –ele respondeu ainda olhando para a pista de dança.  
-Eu sabia que ele não iria querer dançar com você, Sam. Ele não a quer, está interessado em mim. –Mel disse.  
-Isso não é verdade! Ele me beijou hoje. –Sam disse.  
-Sua mentirosa, foi a mim que ele beijou. –foi a vez de Mel dizer.  
Draco nem prestava atenção ao que elas estavam discutindo. Os olhos dele estavam focados em uma certa ruiva que se movimentava de forma graciosa enquanto dançava com Daniel a música lenta que acabara de começar:  
-Eu não estou mentindo Mellanie! –Sam afirmou com veemência.  
-Como é que eu posso ter certeza disso Samantha? –Mel perguntou de cara fechada.  
-Pergunte ao Draco.  
Mel encarou Draco e viu que ele ainda estava olhando fixo para a pista:  
-Hei Draco! –ela chamou –Quero te fazer uma pergunta.  
Faça. –ele disse finalmente se virando pra ela.  
-É verdade que além de mim, você também beijou a Samantha?  
-É. –ele respondeu simplesmente.  
-E você ainda responde com toda essa calma? –Mel perguntou.  
-Apenas falei a verdade.  
-Com essa simplicidade? Draco, você não presta! –Sam disse.  
-Agora vocês duas vão desistir de mim?  
-Não! –as duas responderam juntas e então se entreolharam e começaram a discutir quem ficaria com Draco.  
O loiro se levantou e saiu de fininho antes que as duas percebessem. Ele avistou Gina, a música havia acabado e Daniel estava aproximando sua boca da dela. Ao ver isso Draco apressou seus passos e ia meio que empurrando quem estivesse em sua frente. Daniel e Gina estavam quase encostando os lábios e então:  
-Weasley! –Draco gritou ao ouvido de Gina –Preciso conversar com você!  
Ela deu um pulo pra longe de Daniel:  
-Malfoy! Precisa ser agora? –ela perguntou.  
Draco fez que sim com a cabeça.  
-Sinto muito Daniel, o Malfoy quer falar comigo. Nos vemos por aí.   
Daniel aproximou-se de Gina e Draco não soube o porque, mas não gostou do que ele fez a seguir. Daniel encostou seus lábios por uns breves instantes nos da ruiva:  
-Gostei de você Gina. Quem sabe nós poderíamos almoçar juntos amanhã?  
-Tudo bem. –a ruiva respondeu e Daniel foi embora sorridente.  
-Você faz amigos bem rápido, não? –Draco perguntou tentando provocá-la.  
-Parece que eu não sou a única pessoa por aqui capaz disso, não é Malfoy? Mas não foi pra falar do Daniel que você me interrompeu, certo?  
-Estamos parecendo ridículos aqui parados no meio da pista de dança. Vamos dançar. –o loiro disse enlaçando a cintura dela e a puxando contra si.  
-Não precisa me apertar tanto, eu não vou fugir. –Gina disse enquanto passava seus braços em volta do pescoço de Draco –Diga o que queria falar comigo.  
-Acontece que eu quero te pedir um favor. –ele sussurrou no ouvido dela a fazendo se arrepiar.  
-Por que não pede para a Mel ou a Sam? Elas já são tão íntimas pra você, mal acabou de conhecê-las e elas te chamam pelo primeiro nome.  
-Você não me chama de Draco porque não quer, Weasley. Não me lembro de a ter proibido disso. Além do mais, ele é recepcionista do hotel e você acabou de conhece-lo também. Então não venha falar de mim.  
-Por que fugiu de perto da suas queridinhas? –Gina mudou o assunto.  
-Elas duas já estavam me enchendo o saco brigando por mim e por isso preciso que me ajude.  
-Ajudar com o quê? –ela perguntou curiosa.  
Fazendo-as verem que não quero nada com elas.  
-Como as conheceu?  
-Foi hoje à tarde quando estava dando uma volta pelo hotel. Vi a Samantha no jardim e a Mellanie no saguão de entrada. Depois encontrei as duas juntas e elas me contaram que eram primas, vieram da Inglaterra passar as férias aqui.  
-E como você sugere que eu te ajude?  
-Espere elas olharem pra cá e me beije.  
-O quê? Eu não vou fazer isso! –Gina afirmou com convicção.  
-Ah, vai sim. –Draco falou com um sorriso arrogante.  
-Por quê eu faria isso? Me dê um bom motivo.  
"Bom, isso é se for capaz de me dar um, o que aposto que não é."  
-Ótimo! Aí vai o seu motivo Gina Weasley: você me deve um favor.  
-Não, não devo.  
-Deve sim. Lembre-se do dia em que se tornou uma comensal. Naquele dia você estava bêbada de sono e eu lhe dei uma poção anti-sono. Eu te disse que você ficaria me devendo e eu cobro. Estou cobrando agora.  
Gina lembrou-se do episódio. É, ela odiava admitir isso, mas ele tinha razão:  
-Está bem, eu irei lhe fazer esse favor e assim ficaremos quites, certo?  
-De acordo. –Draco concordou.  
A ruiva espiou por cima do ombro de Draco e não foi preciso esperar ser notada, Mel e Sam já estavam olhando. Gina respirou profundamente perto do pescoço de Draco e foi a vez dele se arrepiar. Ela olhou dentro dos olhos azuis aço dele:  
"Que perfume será que ele usa afinal?" foi a última coisa que pensou antes de puxar Draco contra si e seus lábios se tocarem.  
Todos os pensamentos ruins sumiram da mente de Draco. Esse era o efeito que o beijo de Gina tinha sobre ele, fazê-lo esquecer de tudo. A sensação dos lábios de Draco mais uma vez nos seus fez uma coisa que nunca fizera antes, os joelhos de Gina cederam e ela teve que se agarrar a ele com mais força (o que na hora não parecia ser problema algum). Mas na verdade era um problema e dor grandes. Foi quando Draco aprofundou mais o beijo que o cérebro dela começou a funcionar.  
"Chega!" a mente de Gina gritou e ela afastou-se de Draco na mesma hora.  
-Kaiake.  
-O quê? –ela perguntou confusa.  
-O nome do perfume que uso. –ele especificou.  
Gina piscou e desviou seu olhar para baixo:  
-Dívida paga. –ela disse dando meia volta e indo embora o mais depressa que podia.  
Draco não hesitou em segui-la, mas só a alcançou quando entrou no elevador um instante antes das portas se fecharem. Estavam apenas os sois e o loiro perguntou:  
-O que te deu pra fugir desse jeito?  
-Estou com dor-de-cabeça. Você me dá dor-de-cabeça!  
-Não está falando sério, está?  
-Sim, estou. –e ela não mentia –Por quê?  
-Por que não é tão ruim me beijar, é?  
Gina não respondeu e Draco encostou-a na parede:  
-O que diria se eu te beijasse? –ele perguntou olhando-a com intensidade.  
-Eu diria estupefaça. –Gina respondeu sustentando o olhar.  
-Não seria capaz de me estuporar...  
Ela o interrompeu:  
-Pode ter certeza de que eu seria! –ela disse e o empurrou para longe de si.  
A porta do elevador se abriu e os dois passaram por ela:  
-Muito bem Weasley, aja como quiser e veja se eu ligo para uma garota irritante como você. –Draco disse dando de ombros.  
-Pois parecia ligar, se há alguns segundos atrás queria um beijo.  
-Não, eu não queria. Estava apenas te provocando e testando a sua reação. –Draco respondeu.  
-Pois então pare de tentar me provocar e me testar, isso está me irritando.  
-Ora, mas esse é o meu passatempo preferido. Não pode me privar disso ou minha vida se tornará um tédio total.  
-Pra mim seria ótimo se isso acontecesse. –Gina disse abrindo a porta do quarto.  
-E quem disse que eu levo em conta o que é bom pra você? –perguntou e passou pela porta.  
-Ninguém, porque você nunca fez nada em meu favor. –ela respondeu entrando no quarto também.  
-E você queria que eu fizesse? –Draco perguntou cruzando os braços.  
Ela parou de frente pra Draco e encarou-o:  
-Sim, eu queria. Queria me dar bem com você, tornar a nossa convivência mais suportável. Não te aborrece o fato de brigarmos o tempo todo?  
-Ás vezes.  
-O que você acha de tentarmos ser mais maleáveis um com o outro?  
-Acho difícil dar certo.  
-Não seja tão derrotista. Vamos pelo menos tentar?  
-E o que eu ganho com isso? –ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
-Você só pensa no que tem a ganhar? –Gina perguntou o censurando.  
-Não posso evitar, eu sou assim. –Draco respondeu simplesmente.  
-Bem, Malfoy...você ganha menos aborrecimento e uma melhor convivência comigo. Vale a pena, não vale? Então você topa cooperar comigo? Porque sozinha eu não posso fazer nada a respeito disso.  
Draco ficou quieto por um momento, Gina percebeu que pela expressão dele estava a considerar a idéia. Depois deu um profundo suspiro antes de responder:  
-Eu não prometo nada, mas podemos tentar brigar menos.  
Gina deu um sorriso e perguntou esticando a mão direita:  
-Amigos?  
Amigos? Era o que Gina perguntara, mas era mais do que Draco esperava. Nunca tivera amigos de verdade e sim associações com pessoas que lhe interessasse. Ele se tornar amigo de uma Weasley? Voldemort não lhe dissera pra se dar bem com ela? Sim, ele dissera.  
"Talvez isso signifique que devo fazer amizade com ela." O loiro pensou e hesitou um pouco antes de apertar a mão dela e dizer:  
-Amigos.  
Quando soltaram as mãos:  
-Draco, será que você pode ir se trocar no banheiro enquanto me troco por aqui? –Gina perguntou meio receosa.  
-Daqui pra frente nos chamaremos pelo primeiro nome? –ele perguntou e Gina fez que sim com a cabeça –Tudo bem, Gina. Eu vou pro banheiro.  
Gina tirou as sandálias, o vestido e o arranjo do cabelo. Vestiu um pijama azul claro, escovou os cabelos e os prendeu. Depois ela bateu na porta do banheiro:  
-Draco! –ela chamou –Você já terminou? Se já, pode abrir a porta.  
Ele abriu, estava vestido num pijama azul marinho e segurava as roupas que ele estava vestido antes:  
-Vou escovar os dentes. -Gina informou.  
-Posso pegar um travesseiro e umas cobertas pra dormir no chão? –Draco perguntou –Só tem uma cama e aí você dorme nela. Então posso?  
-Não, não pode.  
-Por que não? –ele perguntou indignado e pronto para começar a xingá-la.  
-Porque você não vai dormir no chão.  
-Como não?  
-Amizade é baseada em confiança e eu vou confiar em você. A cama é grande o suficiente pra nós dois, você pode dormir nela também. Mas se você tentar me agarrar ou me beijar, aí você será um homem morto, Draco Malfoy! Entendeu?  
-Entendi, não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso. –ele respondeu sério.  
-Assim espero. –Gina disse colocando creme dental em sua escova.  
Quando Gina saiu do banheiro, Draco estava sentado na cama assistindo TV:  
-Que programa é esse? –a ruiva perguntou.  
-É um tal de Vídeo Clash. Até que os trouxas têm umas bandas legais. A televisão ligada te incomoda? Quer que eu desligue?  
-Pode deixar ligada desde que não seja em nenhum filme pornográfico ou coisa do tipo.  
-Eu não gosto de assistir esse tipo de coisa, eu prefiro fazer. –Draco disse a olhando com um sorriso malicioso.  
-Não olha pra mim desse jeito, porque não vai rolar. É mais pervertido do que eu pensava. –ela reclamou escandalizada com o que ele disse.  
-Calma Gina, era apenas uma brincadeira. Vou desligar a TV senão não conseguirei dormir. –ele disse e apertou o botão para desligar no controle remoto.  
Gina ainda estava parada de pé perto da cama e olhava meio ressabiada para Draco:  
-Eu disse que não iria fazer nada a você e eu vou cumprir. Confie em mim, você mesma estava falando que a amizade necessita de confiança. –Draco disse assim que percebeu como Gina o estava olhando.  
Confiança era a palavra-chave. Gina precisava conquistar a confiança de Draco para cumprir sua missão, mas para isso precisava confiar nele também e apesar dos riscos era isso o que ela iria fazer:  
-Você tem razão. –ela disse se ajeitando na cama –Onde arranjou outro edredom?  
-Eu fucei o armário e achei.  
Cada um se cobriu com o seu respectivo edredom e viraram-se para lados opostos:  
-Boa noite Gina.  
-Boa noite Draco.


	12. A ida ao Coliseu e o almoço com Daniel

**Capítulo 12: A ida ao Coliseu e o almoço com Daniel**

Draco demorou a dormir, ficou virando de um lado pro outro até pegar no sono. Quando o loiro acordou, sentiu uma respiração em seu rosto. Ele abriu os olhos e o rosto de Gina estava a milímetros do seu, por isso ele levou um susto e se levantou.  
Saiu da cama e olhou para Gina.  
"Parece um anjo. Parece tão delicada e indefesa. Mas em contrapartida dorme como uma pedra. Preciso para de reparar em como a Weasley dorme. Isso é uma total tolice!" pensou e se dirigiu para o banheiro.  
Poucos minutos depois Gina acordou e ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado, mas continuou deitada. Quando o barulho cessou foi que ela resolveu se levantar.  
Gina foi até sua mala para pegar uma roupa, ao se virar ela viu que Draco tinha acabado de sair do banho. Ela fitou o loiro, ele estava apenas com uma toalha amarrada em volta da cintura, o cabelo molhado lhe caia pelos olhos e seu corpo escultural estava à mostra com gotas d'água.  
Draco tirou o cabelo dos olhos e deu um sorriso ao ver como Gina o estava olhando:  
-Bom dia Gina.  
-B-bom d-dia. –ela respondeu ficando vermelha e desviando seus olhos do corpo dele para o chão.  
-Vou te esperar para ir tomar café, não quero encontrar aquelas duas malucas de ontem.  
"Pelo menos não enquanto estiver sozinho." Ele acrescentou em pensamento.  
-Tudo bem, eu não demoro muito. –ela disse entrando no banheiro.  
"Oh Deus! Eu preciso me controlar melhor, fiquei encabulada só porque vi um homem atraente de toalha. Mas esse homem é o Malfoy, eu não deveria achá-lo atraente. Mas acontece que ele estava tão sexy...Eu não deveria achar isso também!" ela pensou enquanto abria o chuveiro  
Passaram-se uns trinta minutos e então Gina saiu do banheiro. Ela vestia uma bata e uma saia jeans, nós pés ela usava uma sandália sem salto de tirinhas e no cabelo uma tiara.  
Gina olhou para Draco e para seu alívio (ou decepção?) ele estava vestido. Draco usava tênis, calças de moleton, uma camiseta e um casaco:  
-Weasley, você está louca? –Draco perguntou tão surpreso que nem percebeu a ter chamado pelo sobrenome.  
-Por que está dizendo isso?  
-Lá fora está frio, vai acabar ficando doente.  
"Agora ele está se preocupando comigo, é?"  
-Eu sei disso, vou pegar uma jaqueta. Obrigada por se preocupar.  
-De nada, é pra isso que servem os amigos.  
"Eu acho que ele nunca teve nenhum amigo de verdade, pra estar se esforçando em ser legal. Vamos ver até aonde vai a calmaria."  
-Eu acho melhor irmos pro Coliseu logo depois do café-da-manhã. –Draco sugeriu.  
Gina concordou e foi pegar o mapa.  
Os dois tiveram uma refeição sossegada apesar de Mel e Sam estarem lá também. Gina percebeu que elas os estavam fuzilando com os olhos e então perguntou:  
-Draco, o que você fez com Mellanie Wimbleton e Samantha Gardner? Elas parecem furiosas. Alguma coisa você deve ter feito, não?  
-É que eu meio que as usei. –ele respondeu e levou uma colherada de mamão a boca.  
-O que está dizendo? Não tem meio termo. As usou ou não? –Gina perguntou e tomou um gole de seu suco de manga.  
-Usei. –Draco respondeu e virou metade de seu copo de leite de uma só vez.  
-Usou para que Sr. Draco Malfoy? –ela perguntou séria.  
-Para um teste de beijo. Eu beijei as duas ontem de tarde.  
-Isso não se faz! Beijar três pessoas no mesmo dia...e o pior é que eu sou uma das três. É muita canalhice. Você não pode usar mulheres como se nos não nos importássemos, porque nos importamos. Não faça mais isso e muito menos comigo! Entendeu?  
"Ela não vai ficar me dando ordens!"  
-Sabia que não tem o direito de querer mandar em mim?  
-Quando você faz algo que tem a ver comigo a situação muda. Fala sério! Teste de beijo? O que você tem na cabeça?  
-Um cérebro assim como todo mundo.  
-Ah é? Mas se você tem um, não sabe como usar.  
-Escuta aqui Weasley, eu sei muito bem como usar o meu cérebro. Não vou deixar que me ofenda! Se continuar assim, acabamos aqui e agora com essa história de amizade.  
Gina respirou profundamente e contou mentalmente até dez.  
"Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava. Mas preciso manter uma amizade com o Malfoy."  
-Desculpe, Draco. Eu falei sem pensar. –ela mentiu, pois ela soubera exatamente o que ela quisera falar anteriormente –Apenas fiquei surpresa com a sua atitude. O que eu queria era perguntar o porque de ter feito o que você chama de teste.  
"Eu queria provar que poderia sentir o que sinto beijando a Weasley se beijasse qualquer outra, mas falhei. Não posso e não vou confessar isso." Draco pensou enquanto terminava de mastigar um pedaço de queijo branco.  
-Eu aceito suas desculpas com uma condição. Não me pergunte porque fiz isso.  
"Oh, como esse cara é complicado!" ela pensou tomando um último gole de seu suco.  
-Certo então, não perguntarei.  
Os dois se levantaram e saíram do refeitório (restaurante) do hotel. Foram até o saguão de entrada, mas antes de saírem do hotel, Gina passou na recepção para falar com Daniel:  
-Oi Daniel. Tudo bem?  
-Bom dia Gina. Eu estava bem, mas agora que te vi fiquei melhor.  
Gina ficou vermelha e Draco fechou a cara:  
-E-eu vim até aqui para te dizer que vou sair com o Draco para conhecermos a cidade. Na volta nós poderemos almoçar juntos, certo?  
-Sim, é só vir me chamar. Estarei te esperando ansiosamente. Tenha um bom passeio.  
-Obrigada. Então até mais. –Gina disse e se dirigiu para a entrada do hotel seguida por Draco.  
Ao chegarem lá fora, Draco perguntou:  
-Por que você dá corda pro Di Capizio? Ele é apenas um trouxa! O que é que você vê demais nele?  
-Trouxa ou não, ele é muito bonito e parece ser um cara legal.  
Gina olhou para Draco e teve que se controlar para não rir. Ele estava com uma cara de "Você não vai me elogiar também? Olha que eu vou ficar muito bravo!"  
-Pra mim os trouxas sempre foram e sempre serão inferiores à nós bruxos.  
-Concordo. –Gina disse mesmo não concordando, afinal ela era uma comensal e tinha que continuar atuando fingindo (atuando) para Draco –Mas isso não impede que eu me divirta um pouquinho com ele, impede?  
-Você é quem sabe, mas eu não acho uma boa idéia. –o loiro disse entrando em um táxi –Para o Coliseu. –ele acrescentou ao motorista.  
Gina entrou no táxi também:  
-Não precisa se preocupar tanto, Draco.  
-Você está afim dele? –perguntou mudando de assunto.  
-E se eu estiver? Por que pergunta?  
-Eu perguntei primeiro. Está ou não está? –ele insistiu.  
-Não tenho certeza absoluta, mas acho que estou. Agora me responda: Por que quer saber?  
-Por nada. –ele respondeu e Gina o olhou desconfiada –Apenas curiosidade. –ele corrigiu.  
-Ah, então apenas por curiosidade eu também quero saber algo.  
-O quê?  
-Sinceramente, o que você acha do Daniel?  
-Está me pedindo pra falar o que penso sobre o Di Capizio?  
Gina fez um gesto afirmativo:  
-É isso mesmo. E então?  
-Bem, -Draco começou e fez uma pausa –eu acho que ele é um trouxa babaca que tem um péssimo gosto. Não leve a mal Gina, mas seu cabelo é chamativo demais. Chega até a ser extravagante. Você tem sardas, um gênio insuportável e age de forma ridícula.  
-V-Você me a-acha ridícula? –ela perguntou com a voz um pouco embargada.  
-Bastante. –Draco disse e ia continuar, mas ao olhar pra ela viu seus olhos cheio de lágrimas um momento antes dela olhar pra baixo.  
"Eu a ofendi tanto assim?"  
Ao ver que a tinha magoado, sentiu-se mal por isso. Nunca em sua vida tinha se arrependido de magoar alguém...muito menos algum Weasley, mas agora ele se arrependera e então tentou consertar.  
-Não leve pelo lado ruim. Isso que eu falei, são características que pertencem a você. Se fossem de outras pessoas não cairiam tão bem quanto caem em você. São essas entre outras coisas que te fazem única. Você é...-Draco hesitou por alguns segundos e depois continuou –diferente das outras mulheres que já conheci. Esse diferencial é que te faz tão...adorável e simpática apesar de tudo. E eu acho que é por isso que o Di Capizio está de quatro por você. Ah...e por isso eu acho que se você está interessada...  
-O quê? –Gina perguntou secando os olhos.  
-Eu digo que vá em frente e fique com ele. –o loiro respondeu olhando pela janela.  
Gina colocou sua mão por cima da de Draco e ele a encarou:  
-Obrigada pelo apoio. –ela disse.  
-Suponho que é isso o que os amigos fazem.  
O carro parou, Draco pagou ao taxista e eles então saíram do táxi:  
-Uau! –Gina exclamou olhando para a imponente e gigantesca construção –Que horas são?  
-Faltam quinze minutos para o meio dia. –ele respondeu –Pegue o mapa e veja se algo mudou.  
Gina tirou o mapa do bolso e o abriu. Havia um pequeno desenho, era uma miniatura do Coliseu e tinha uma seta vermelha apontando para dentro dele:  
-Olhe. –Gina disse mostrando para Draco –Eu acho que devemos entrar.  
O loiro concordou e os dois entraram. Uma vez lá dentro, Gina olhou novamente o mapa:  
-É para irmos até o centro. –e eles foram.  
-E agora? –Draco perguntou.  
-Não sei, suponho que tenhamos que ficar parados. –a ruiva disse.  
-Parecemos dois idiotas aqui parados desse jeito. Ainda faltam uns dez minutos, as pessoas já estão olhando e se perguntarão o que estamos fazendo.  
-E o que você sugere?  
-Eu aponto para um lugar e você finge fazer anotações. Assim pensarão que é um tipo de repórter ou sei lá.  
-Boa idéia. –Gina disse e então começaram o teatro.  
Quando deu meio-dia um raio de luz dourado atingiu o centro do lugar. Gina e Draco deram um pulo pra longe:  
-O que é isso? –a ruiva perguntou.  
-Não sei, só sei é que os trouxas não conseguem enxergar essa luz. Olhe pra eles! Continuam fazendo a mesma coisa que estavam fazendo antes.  
Tentaram tocar a luz, mas não conseguiram. Então esperaram e poucos minutos depois ela desapareceu misteriosamente.  
-O que fazemos agora? –o loiro perguntou.  
-Acho melhor examinarmos o chão, no lugar onde a luz tocou.  
Os dois se abaixaram e ficaram de joelhos. Os turistas trouxas os olharam bizarramente, mas Draco e Gina os ignoram e começaram a análise:  
-Olha o que eu achei Draco.  
-O quê?  
-Tem uma coisa dourada aqui, está meio enterrada.  
Draco localizou o desconhecido objeto dourado e começou a cavar em volta dele com as próprias mãos.  
Após uns tensos (para Gina) e dificultosos (para Draco) minutos, ele finalmente desenterrou o tal objeto:  
-É uma moeda e eu tenho razões para acreditar que aquela luz DOURADA fez essa moeda DOURADA.  
-Uma moeda? Grande coisa...no que isso ajuda a saber qual é o próximo lugar que devemos ir?  
-Espere aí, observe bem..uma torre.  
-Essa não é a Torre...? Como é mesmo o nome? Não posso ter me esquecido.  
-É a Torre Eiffel.  
-Essa mesma! Mas é na França, em Paris. –Gina disse com um olhar ilegível.  
-Lá mesmo, por quê?  
Os olhos de Gina brilharam fervorosamente:  
-Eu sempre quis ir pra Paris! –ela disse dando pulinhos de animação.  
-É mesmo? Eu já fui pra lá, acho que três vezes. Como eu já te disse, tenho parentes franceses.  
-E você viu os monumentos que tem lá?  
-Não. Meu pai me proibia de ir em lugares em que tinham trouxas, mas eu não ligava. Pra mim ele estava certo.  
-Eu vou poder finalmente visitar a cidade luz. –Gina disse sorrindo alegremente –Que máximo!  
-Não se animem tanto, iremos pra lá a trabalho e não por diversão. Entendeu?  
-Eu sei. Mas não custa nada darmos umas voltas, custa? Eu TENHO que visitar os pontos turísticos!  
-Veremos. Se sobra tempo, quem sabe... –Draco disse indiferente.  
-Isso foi um sim?  
-Não...  
-Mas também não foi um não.  
-É, não foi. –ele respondeu impaciente.  
Sem pensar no que estava fazendo e se deixando levar pela animação, Gina abriu os braços e abraçou o loiro:  
-Obrigada Draco!  
-Espere aí! Eu quis dizer talvez. Além disso, o que você pensa que está fazendo?  
Gina afastou-se dele rapidamente:  
-Oh! Me desculpe, eu acho que me empolguei demais. –ela disse corando.  
-Tudo bem, eu só fiquei surpreso. –ele explicou –Vamos embora?  
-Sim, é claro.  
Eles pegaram um outro táxi e não se falaram durante o percurso. Quando chegaram, Gina foi diretamente para a recepção:  
-Podemos ir almoçar agora? –ela perguntou.  
-Sim, nós podemos. –Daniel disse e chamou outra pessoa pra substituí-lo na recepção –Onde você e o Sr. Malfoy foram? (Daniel sabia o nome de Draco porque já escutara Gina falando e o loiro assinara seu nome na recepção).  
-Fomos até o Coliseu. –Draco disse entrando na conversa.  
-No Coliseu? Gina, você sabia que no passado lá se realizaram grandes combates de vida ou morte entre gladiadores? Era considerado um espetáculo.  
-É mesmo? Disso eu não sabia. –Gina disse interessada.  
-Nem eu sabia. –Draco confessou –Esses trouxas romanos eram muito estranhos.  
-Trouxas? O que quer dizer com isso? –Daniel perguntou com curiosidade.  
Gina olhou feio para Draco.  
"Você não deveria ter falado isso!" ela pensou.  
"Desculpa..." Draco pensou de volta.  
-Não é nada! –Gina se apressou em dizer –Ele apenas quis dizer que era uma barbaridade assistir aquelas mortes sanguinárias. –ela continuou –Não é Draco?  
-Eu quis, é? –ele perguntou e Gina pisou seu pé –Ai, é, eu quis dizer exatamente isso.  
Os três se serviram e Draco fez questão de sentar na mesma que Daniel e Gina. Porém estava meio arrependido por ter feito isso, a conversa dos dois era extremamente enjoativa e ele estava servindo de vela:  
-Adoro os seus cabelos vermelhos, parecem tão brilhantes e sedosos.  
-Obrigada Daniel, mas são seus olhos que são lindos. Quanto ao meu cabelo, nem todos tem a mesma opinião que você. Existem pessoas que os acham CHAMATIVOS DEMAIS e EXTRAVAGANTES. –Gina disse sem olhar para Draco e fazendo questão de pronunciar as últimas palavras com clareza.  
-Não brinca! Quem seria idiota o suficiente para achar um defeito em você? Eu te acho linda. –o moreno disse segurando as mãos de Gina com delicadeza.  
Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Draco.  
"Se a Weasley quer ficar com esse cara, que fique! Eu é que não vou continuar servindo de vela." O loiro pensou e foi se levantando.  
-Diz isso porque não a conhece. Vou embora, se ficar aqui por mais um minuto acabarei vomitando o que comi. –ele disse e se virou para ir embora.  
-O que deu em você, Draco? –Gina perguntou e Draco virou-se de volta.  
Ele deu de ombros:  
-Nada, apenas não tenho vocação para ser vela. E Di Capizio, aproveite bem a sua "Deusa Perfeita dos Cabelos de Fogo", -disse sarcástico –porque hoje mesmo ela vai embora. –ele acrescentou e finalmente se foi.  
-É verdade que você irá embora hoje, Gina? –Daniel perguntou preocupado.  
-É sim. –ela respondeu sem olhá-lo.  
-E se eu te pedir para não ir?  
-Não posso ficar, tenho que partir. Eu não estou aqui de férias e sim a trabalho.  
-Como assim trabalho? Você chegou aqui ontem e só saiu hoje para ir até o Coliseu. Que tipo de trabalho é esse?  
-Sou jornalista de uma revista inglesa, faço um coluna de turismo –ela inventou e se surpreendeu com a rapidez que o fizera –Estou trabalhando em uma matéria sobre os principais pontos turísticos da Europa, já fiz a minha parte por aqui.  
-Hum...entendo, -ele disse baixando a cabeça –Mas e o Sr. Malfoy? O que ele faz? É o seu chefe?  
-Não, ele não é meu chefe. Ele é...ele é...um fotógrafo! Draco fotografa para as minhas matérias.  
Hoje quando vocês saíram, eu não o vi com nenhuma máquina fotográfica e você não segurava nenhum papel ou caneta.  
-Você viu o casaco que Draco estava usando? A máquina é de última geração e por isso pequena, cabe no casaco. E eu não faço as anotações na hora, prefiro fazer depois com mais calma. Dá pra analisar mais e escrever melhor em um lugar tranqüilo. Está desconfiando de mim Daniel? –Gina perguntou com a cara mais inocente que conseguiu fazer na hora.  
-Não, é claro que não! –Daniel respondeu rapidamente –Quer sair comigo?  
-O quê? –Gina perguntou espantada pela repentina proposta –Sair pra onde?  
-Sei lá, podemos ir ao cinema... –ele sugeriu, mas Gina o interrompeu.  
-Olha, eu adoraria...mas não vou poder. Eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas. –ela disse sinceramente.  
-Entendo... –Daniele murmurou tristonho olhando pra baixo.  
-Bem, isso não nos impede de darmos uma volta pelo hotel.  
-Você quer? –ele perguntou encarando-a.  
-É claro que quero, a não ser que atrapalhe o seu trabalho.  
-Não vai atrapalhar. Eu já terminei o meu turno de hoje. –ele disse pegando a mão de Gina e os dois se levantaram.

Draco resolveu ir para a suíte arrumar sua mala. Achou que se ocupasse suas mãos, não ocuparia sua mente com "besteiras". Mas estava enganado a esse respeito...  
"Então é isso o que eu fiz saindo de lá? Eu entreguei a Gina de bandeja para aquele trouxa! Mas e o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Eu nem a quero...A Weasley fica com quem ela quiser! A essa hora o Di Capizio deve estar se fartando com aqueles beijos maravilhosos dela...DESDE QUANDO EU ACHO MARAVILHOSO BEIJAR A WEASLEY? Todos os Weasleys são seres inferiores, eu não devo perder o meu tempo pensando nela. MAS EU NÃO CONSIGO! Será que estou ficando louco? Bem, possivelmente...louco de desejo por essa garota. NÃO, NÃO E NÃO! Eu simplesmente NÃO POSSO estar me sentindo atraído por uma Weasley.  
Quando penso que aquele trouxa indigno pode colocar suas mãos em cima daquele pele de seda e beijar a mesma boca que eu já beijei...AH! EU FICO LOUCO DE RAIVA!" Draco pensou e respirou profundamente "PARE DE PENSAR NELA, DRACO MALFOY SUA MULA!", mas de nada adiantou.  
-Tudo bem, -ele disse dando um sorriso forçado e imaginando até onde iria a sua sandice (se já estava começando a falar sozinho) –Eu me amaldiçôo, mas eu assumo. Sim, a Weasley mexe comigo. É apenas desejo e nada mais. Não estou com ciúmes, só estou irado que ela se interesse por aquele trouxa e não por mim. Eu sou muito melhor que ele! –ele disse e terminou de arrumar sua mala.  
Draco jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Ele estava muito cansado pela noite mal dormida.  
"A falta de sono deve estar me deixando estranho. Preciso dormir, assim talvez eu finalmente encontre a paz." Foi o seu último pensamento antes de cair no sono.

Daniel e Gina foram para o mesmo jardim que ela havia ido com Draco no dia anterior. Os dois sentaram-se em um banco e começaram a conversar:  
-Há quanto tempo é jornalista?  
-Faz um ano. E você? Trabalha há muito tempo aqui?  
-Apenas quatro meses.  
-Por aqui sempre passam mulheres bonitas, não é? Você deve se dar bem.  
-Bem, quanto a passarem mulheres bonitas você está certa.  
-E quanto ao resto? –ela perguntou apressadamente antes que perdesse a coragem.  
-Quanto a isso não. Eu procuro manter apenas uma relação profissional com as clientes desse hotel. Mas com você foi diferente, é a primeira por quem me interesso.  
A ruiva ficou da cor de seus cabelos:  
-Hum...mas é legal trabalhar aqui, não é?  
-Sim, é legal. Eu queria saber uma coisa...  
-O quê? –Gina perguntou curiosa.  
-Desde quando conhece o Sr. Malfoy?  
-Ele? Desde que eu tinha onze anos. Estudamos na mesma escola, mas em anos e casas diferentes. Ele é um ano mais velho que eu.  
Daniel fez uma cara confusa:  
-Casas?  
Gina engoliu em seco:  
-E-eu disse casas? Quis dizer...classes!  
-Hum...e vocês se davam bem?Já foram namorados?  
-Eu e ele? Nunca! Não suportávamos a presença um do outro e brigávamos toda a vez que nos cruzávamos pelo caminho.  
-E agora? –Daniel perguntou querendo saber muito a resposta.  
-Agora o nosso chefe nos obrigou a trabalharmos juntos, por isso estamos nos esforçando para sermos amigos. Mas chega disso, eu não quero falar sobre Draco. –e isso era verdade, ela não queria falar dele.  
-Estranho eu não ter te perguntado isso. Quantos anos você tem?  
-Eu tenho 18. E você?  
-Mais que você, tenho 21. O que a sua família acha de você tão jovem, ter uma carreira que exige várias viagens? Ainda mais que você viaja acompanhada...por um cara.  
-Na verdade eles não gostam muito disso, mas eles confiam em mim e compreendem que faz parte do meu trabalho.  
-E o que você acha dessas viagens?  
-Bem, eu sinto falta da minha família, isto é um fato. Contudo, eu gosto de conhecer novos lugares e pessoas. Mas ás vezes isso é um problema...  
-Como assim?  
-Se eu me apegar as pessoas, é duro ter que se despedir.  
-E isso se aplica a mim? –ele perguntou esperançoso.  
Ela sorriu antes de responder:  
-Sim, se aplica. Olha Daniel, se eu não tivesse que partir, tenho certeza de que poderíamos ter algo. Mas...  
Gina não pôde terminar de falar, pois Daniel levou seus lábios aos dela. A ruiva ficou surpresa por uns momentos com a repentina reação dele. Por alguns instantes ela ficou estática e piscou algumas vezes, mas logo fechou os olhos e começou a corresponder. Foi um beijo lento. Como se quisessem explorar cada pedacinho da boca um do outro.  
Por um tempo a mente dela ficou em branco, mas depois ela lembrou que tinha que arrumar sua mala e partir e por isso quebrou o beijo. Daniel sorria e esperava claramente alguma reação por parte de Gina. A ruiva então sorriu também antes de dizer:  
-Eu realmente tenho que ir. –ela disse se virando para ir embora e começando a andar.  
-Espere! –Daniel pediu segurando a mão dela e ela parou –Posso te acompanhar até o quarto?  
-Até a porta do quarto, -ela especificou –Draco deve estar lá e além disso, preciso arrumar minhas coisas ainda.  
Ele fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e os dois foram em direção ao quarto.


	13. Sonhos Lascivos

**Capítulo 13: Sonhos lascivos**

Assim que Draco adormeceu, começou a sonhar (lá se vai a paz que ele tanto queria):  
"Ele estava em um lugar completamente escuro:  
-Tem alguém aí? –ele perguntou.  
As luzes se acenderam e Draco percebeu estar em um quarto em que tudo era espantosamente branco. Ele notou que havia uma cama grande de dossel:  
-Eu estou aqui. –uma voz respondeu.  
A pessoa que havia falado estava na cama e a voz parecia familiar.  
-Quem é você? –ele exigiu saber.  
-Venha descobrir Draco. –a voz disse provocando.  
Ele abriu as cortinas e de joelhos na cama estava uma mulher. Ela usava um top e uma microssaia brancos e um véu enorme igualmente branco que lhe escondia a face.  
-Quem é você? –Draco tornou a perguntar.  
Ela estendeu a mão com a palma virada para cima e fez um gesto o chamando com o dedo indicador:  
-Vem cá meu garanhão. –disse o puxando contra si.  
Draco tentou tirar o véu do rosto dela, mas não conseguiu.  
-Deixa que eu faço isso. –ela disse e arrancou o véu.  
-Gina! É você? –ele disse levando um susto.  
Gina sorriu confirmando com a cabeça. Draco então fechou os olhos e quando abriu-os novamente já não estava no mesmo lugar.  
Agora ele se encontrava deitado na areia fina de uma praia deserta. Mas na verdade não estava exatamente deserta...Ele sentou-se e a viu. Ela estava com um biquíni e uma canga floridos, os cabelos vermelhos ondulavam ao vento.  
"Ela de novo não!" foi o que ele pensou, mas no segundo seguinte viu-se levantando e indo até ela, era como se estivesse sendo puxado por uma força invisível.  
A Gina desse sonho era diferente da do outro. Quando o loiro chegou a sua frente ela deu um sorriso tímido e olhou para baixo. Draco levantou o queixo dela e fixou seus olhos nos dela. Depois passou as mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos e ainda assim ela parecia hipnotizada com os olhos dele e incapaz de qualquer ação.  
Então finalmente ele laçou a cintura dela e a beijou. Ao fazer isso ele sentiu-se como se estivesse caindo. Quando abriu os olhos, de novo estava em outro lugar e novamente Gina a sua frente.  
Dessa vez ela ainda estava com a roupa da praia, mas parecia ter incorporado o jeito da Gina do 1° sonho. Ele percebeu isso quando ela abriu sua camisa violentamente, espalhando botões para todos os lados. Ele olhou-a espantado e ela deu um sorriso cheio de segundas e até terceiras intenções antes de beijá-lo de forma voluptuosa.  
"Que fogo! E não é só o dela..." ele pensou aprofundando mais o beijo.  
Draco nem percebeu quando as mãos de Gina foram para a frente de sua calça e abriram habilmente o cinto e o zíper. Ela parou o beijo e Draco lançou um olhar que dizia com todas as letras que ele queria mais. Gina sorriu afastando seu corpo dele e a calça caiu:  
-Vem, vamos pra água. –ela disse.  
O loiro olhou a volta e então notou um lago de águas cristalinas a frente deles.  
-Tudo bem. –ele respondeu e os dois correram para a água.  
Eles submergiram e depois voltaram para a superfície:  
-Que água gelada! –Draco reclamou.  
-Então deixa que eu te esquento. –ela disse enlaçando o pescoço dele e então o beijando.  
A água era realmente um tanto gelada, mas era ao mesmo tempo refrescante. A pele do loiro estava fria e molhada, mas aos toques de Gina foi esquentando. A ruiva beijava sua boca, pescoço e tórax de uma maneira que o estava deixando louco. As mãos delicadas dela percorriam todo o seu corpo, fazendo-o queimar por dentro em excitação..."

Quando Daniel e Gina chegaram na porta do quarto eles pararam:  
-É chato dizer adeus. –a ruiva comentou.  
-Hum-hum. –o moreno concordou –Eu te desejo tudo de bom e já que não pode ser comigo...eu desejo que você encontre alguém que te mereça e seja feliz com essa pessoa.  
-Obrigada Daniel. Você é uma pessoa muito legal, além de ser muito bonito, tenho certeza que irá encontrar quem te faça feliz.  
Os dois ficaram se olhando nos olhos um do outro sem dizer nada. Então Daniel puxou Gina para perto de si e beijou-a. Ela colocou a mão na nuca dele,o puxando contra si. Foi claramente um beijo de despedida. Longo e intenso. Isso fez com que ela se sentisse culpada, porque ela lembrou-se de como era beijar Draco e ficou pensando nele enquanto beijava Daniel.  
Ao finalmente se separarem ela abriu a porta do quarto:  
-Adeus Daniel.  
-Adeus Gina, boa sorte com o seu trabalho.  
-Obrigada. –ela agradeceu sorrindo e fechou a porta atrás de si.  
Gina correu os olhos pelo quarto procurando por Draco e o achou esparramado na cama, dormindo aparentemente de forma tranqüila.  
"Ai, ai! Como ele fica lindo quando dorme. Por que será que pensei nele enquanto beijava o Daniel? Será que eu senti falta dos beijos do Draco? Não, não pode ser. Ele é tão arrogante, insuportável, egoísta...tão lindo, sexy e gostoso. NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE ACABEI DE PENSAR! Virgínia Weasley se controle! Ponha-se em seu lugar sua cretina maluca e pare de pensar nesse...IDIOTA!" ela pensou e foi arrumar sua mala.  
Gina começou a procurar por todas as coisas espalhadas, foi quando viu Draco se mexer na cama:  
-Você? –ele gritou.  
A ruiva chegou perto dele e constatou que ele continuava dormindo. Então ela continuou a arrumar suas coisa, mas depois de um tempo ouviu ele gemendo:  
-Eu quero mais...  
"Que tipo de sonho ele está tendo?" ela pensou e voltou para a arrumação.  
Pouco tempo depois novamente Draco chamou sua atenção.  
-Não faz assim comigo que eu me acabo...ah tá bom demais...continua assim...  
"Por Merlin! Eu não sou obrigada a ouvir o Malfoy gemendo enquanto dorme. Eu vou acordá-lo." Ela pensou e foi até ele.  
-Draco? –ela chamou, mas não adiantou.  
-É assim que se faz...  
Gina bufou e chacoalhou-o fortemente pelos ombros:  
-Acorda Draco! Acorda agora!  
Tudo em seguida aconteceu muito rápido. Quando deu por si, Draco estava em cima dela prendendo seus braços perto da cabeça e estava sentado sobre ela impedindo-a que mexesse as pernas. Gina olhou séria para ele:  
-Tudo isso é "alegria" em me ver? –ela perguntou ao sentir a virilidade dele –Saia de cima de mim seu pervertido safado! –ela disse vermelha de raiva e vergonha.  
O loiro ficou visivelmente sem graça e podia-se notar uma coloração rosada no rosto dele:  
-Claro, -ele disse se levantando –desculpe-me. Eu estava num sono profundo e você me acordou de repente. Foi instintivo, achei que alguém estivesse me atacando.  
-Você devia estar bem profundo mesmo...pelo que estava falando durante o sono. –Gina falou bem baixinho para que Draco não ouvisse.  
-O que você disse? –ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha em gesto de curiosidade.  
-Nada! –ela se apressou em dizer –Eu só te acordei porque eu não agüentava mais ouvir os seus gemidos. Me diz uma coisa Draco: Afinal, o que você estava sonhando?  
Ele desviou o olhar:  
-Vai por mim Gina, você não gostaria de saber.  
-Então era mesmo algum tipo de safadeza, não é? Você é mesmo um pervertido e só pensa em sacanagem!  
-Bom saber que você tem essa visão de mim –ele disse sarcástico –Será que podemos mudar de assunto ou será que você que é obcecada por esse tipo de coisa?  
0Olha aqui Malfoy, não me confunda com uma das prostitutas com quem você costuma dormir! Eu não sou nenhuma puta!  
-Eu sei disso Weasley, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de me julgar e julgar com quem eu durmo ou deixo de dormir.  
-Por mim você pode transar com quem quiser. E agora cale a boca ou eu não respondo por mim! –Gina gritou e foi arrumar o que ainda faltava em sua mala.  
Os dois ficaram emburrados e sem se falar. Gina tacava suas coisas de qualquer jeito na mala enquanto Draco estava assistindo TV.  
Quando Draco viu que Gina já tinha arrumado tudo, ele desligou a TV, pegou sua própria mala e levou-a para fora do quarto. A ruiva o seguiu e trancou a porta ao passar.  
Ao chegar no saguão de entrada eles foram até a recepção. Daniel não estava lá, uma mulher estava no lugar dele e foi para ela que Gina entregou a chave da suíte presidencial. Draco pagou com o cartão e os dois logo saíram do hotel. Eles entraram num táxi:  
-Estação de trem.  
-Draco disse ao motorista.  
A ruiva ainda estava emburrada e ele decidiu que seria divertido provocá-la:  
-Por que esse bico? Está decepcionada por não ter encontrado o Di Capizio na recepção? Será que ele não se despediu direito da Deusa Perfeita dos Cabelos de Fogo" dele?  
-Cale a boca Malfoy! Não que eu lhe deva satisfações, mas eu me despedi muito bem do Daniel. –ela disse conseguindo aborrecê-lo, mas ele não demonstrou isso.  
-Agora vai me chamar de Malfoy, é? Cadê a Gininha que era minha amiguinha? –ele perguntou falando no diminutivo para irritá-la.  
Ela não respondeu imediatamente:  
-Ainda estou brava com você e por isso te chamo de Malfoy. –ela se justificou.  
Draco deu um suspiro e disse claramente:  
-Foi apenas um acidente, eu não tive culpa. O que é que eu faço Virgínia Cabeça-dura Weasley pra você entender? Quer que eu beije seus pés?  
-Até que não seria uma má idéia. –Gina disse e Draco olhou-a com indignação.  
-Eu estava zoando, não espere que eu realmente faça isso. –ele disse hesitando por um minuto e então continuou –Sabe, eu sou homem e...  
Gina o interrompeu:  
-Sério? Eu não sabia. –ela ironizou, mas recebeu um olhar tão frio de Draco que resolveu se calar.  
-Como eu ia dizendo...eu sou um homem e é normal ter esses tipos de sonhos. Mulheres também tem, normalmente com menos freqüência, mas têm. Ou vai me dizer que a Puritana Weasley nunca teve um sonho picante?  
Gina corou furiosamente:  
-Isso não te interessa! –ela disse com raiva –Mas já entendi aonde quer chegar.  
-E onde quero chegar então Gina? –ele perguntou curioso.  
-Que não se pode controlar os sonhos. –ela respondeu simplesmente.  
-Será que finalmente deixou de ser burra? Essa foi a descoberta do século. –ele disse sarcástico –Você sabe o que aconteceu com a minha poção pra dormir sem sonhar, não sabe? Eu dei pra você e agora não tenho mais.  
-Agora está me culpando? –Gina perguntou com indignação.  
-Sim, estou. Não a tenho mais por sua culpa.  
"E também o sonho que tive foi com você. De qualquer jeito toda a culpa é sua!" ele acrescentou em pensamento.  
Draco pensou que Gina iria explodir em acusações e xingamentos pra cima dele, mas não foi isso que ela fez a seguir. Ela suspirou antes de dizer calmamente:  
-Tudo bem Draco, você está certo. Não nos estressemos mais por causa disso.  
Seu queixo caiu visivelmente e ele não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa por alguns segundos.  
"Eu esperava tudo. Que ela me xingasse, me batesse, estapeasse...tudo isso menos que ela me desse razão." Draco pensou meio confuso e logo depois fez uma pose de 'eu sou o bom'.  
-Finalmente a verdade conseguiu penetrar essa sua cabeça-dura. –Draco disse e como Gina não falou nada ele continuou –Como foi a sua despedida com aquele trouxa?  
"O que me deu pra perguntar isso?"  
-Em primeiro lugar 'aquele trouxa' tem nome. Em segundo lugar, pra que você quer saber? E em terceiro lugar, por que eu te contaria?  
-Eu perguntei porque queria começar um assunto e você me responderia porque amigos não têm segredos.  
"Até parece que algum dia te contarei todos os meus segredos." Gina pensou revirando os olhos.  
-Foi normal. –ela respondeu calmamente.  
-Normal como? Vocês se beijaram?  
Gina o olhou desconfiada e ele chutou-se mentalmente:  
"O que está acontecendo comigo para perguntar essas coisas? Devo ter batido com a cabeça enquanto dormia."  
-É... –a ruiva respondeu vagamente.  
-É o que?  
Gina olhou pra outro lado e corou:  
-É, nós nos beijamos e dissemos adeus.  
Draco levantou o queixo de Gina a forçando a olhar pra ele:  
-E quem beija melhor? –o loiro perguntou fazendo pode de irresistível.  
-O quê? –ela perguntou arregalando os olhos castanhos.  
-Exatamente o que você ouviu. Quem beija melhor? Eu ou o Di Capizio? –Draco perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Gina.  
Ele se convenceu de que realmente devia ter batido a cabeça e que a resposta de Gina aumentaria o seu ego (que já era bem elevado por sinal). Estava certo de que a Weasley o escolheria.  
Ela não desviou o olhar, sabia que se o fizesse demonstraria que o estava escolhendo e que não tinha coragem de lhe dizer olhando em seus olhos. Também não pensou em nada, pois sabia que ele leria sua mente. Mas Gina não precisava sequer pensar para saber que preferia beijar Draco (apesar de relutar com esse fato). Contudo, de jeito nenhum ela assumiria isso para ele:  
-Não sei. –disse brevemente.  
-Não sabe como?  
-Não sabendo, os dois têm estilos diferentes. Então não me pergunte algo que eu não sei responder.  
-Não sabe ou não quer responder? –Draco insistiu.  
-Acredite em mim, oras! –ela disse soando convincente.  
-Tudo bem, eu vou acreditar em você. –o loiro disse finalmente soltando o queixo da ruiva.  
Fora muito difícil ela conseguir mentir para Draco, com aqueles olhos acinzentados a perfurando. Ela abençoava as encenações que conseguia fazer quando realmente precisava, elas já a haviam salvado em várias ocasiões. Era útil ser uma boa atriz.  
Eles desceram do táxi e entraram na estação de trem.  
Quando entraram no trem, sentaram-se de frente um para o outro. Gina olhava a paisagem que passava pela janela e Draco olhava para os trouxas com cara de poucos amigos. Não conversavam e evitavam se olhar, mas vez ou outra seus olhares se cruzavam.  
"No que Draco estará pensando? Quem se importa? Eu perdi a chance de ter um namorado. Por que o Daniel não mora na Inglaterra? Mas não, a minha vida amorosa tem que ser um desastre total e ele tem que morar em Roma. Quando é que eu vou conseguir um namorado? Será que tem algo errado comigo? É sim, eu sei que tem...o meu gênio, mas é que eu realmente não consigo ter paciência em alguns casos. Bem, eu acho que isso afasta um pouco os homens, pois está pra nascer um homem que consiga controlar o meu gênio. Assim como deve estar pra nascer uma mulher que consiga domar o Draco. Pra mim ele é tão incompreensível quanto as tabelas de Aritmância mais difíceis...oh cara complicado para se lidar. Mas por que é que eu comecei a pensar nele? Eu estava pensando em mim, em porque eu não arranjo um namorado. Com a minha aparência não tem nada de errado, só o Malfoy é que acha...Maldição! Outra coisa que me levou a pensar nele. Eu poderia seduzir qualquer homem se quisesse, mas eu não sou esse tipo de mulher...De qualquer jeito até esse chato na minha frente não resistiria." Ela pensou e olhou para Draco.  
Draco olhou de volta e Gina retornou seu olhar para a janela.  
"Por que a Gina estava me olhando? Será que finalmente percebeu o quanto sou atraente? Não, acho que não...o olhar que ela me lançou era de aborrecimento. Sei que a viagem está maçante, mas eu não tenho culpa. No que será que ela está pensando? Certamente deve estar pensando no Di Capizio...trouxa idiota! Com todo aquele papo 'Você-é-perfeita-e-estou-babando-por-você.' Isso é patético! Duvido que ele continuaria a achando perfeita depois de conhecer o jeito explosivo que ela tem. Com ele a Gina foi meiga e gentil, mas comigo é só na base da pedrada. Eu sei como amansar essa fera...o problema é que é apenas temporariamente. Quando a beijo ela corresponde, mas é só o beijo acabar para a filha da mãe querer me bater. Eu sei que a Gina me deseja. Ela pode tentar esconder isso, mas o fato dela corresponder os meus beijos tão intensamente a condenam. Fiquei encucado por ter sonhado com ela...não é bem esse o fato, o problema é tipo de sonho. Para conseguir tirá-la da cabeça, só conseguindo extravasar o desejo que tenho...e para isso...eu teria que dormir come ela e não é dormir no sentido real da palavra. Isso vai ser muito difícil, se só com um beijo ela me bate, imagina se tentasse algo mais. O que eu preciso fazer é que ela não negue o que o corpo dela (e o meu, é claro) tanto precisam, Apenas tenho que arrumar um jeito disso entrar na cabeça-dura que ela (e todos os Weasleys) tem." Draco pensou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.  
Para ele, conseguir seduzir Gina seria um desafio e ele ADORAVA um desafio, gostava de propor a si mesmo fazer coisas difíceis (quanto maior o nível de dificuldade, mais satisfeito Draco ficava ao conseguir o que queria).  
"Vou ter que jogar com jeito e quando eu jogo é pra ganhar. Pelo visto isso vai ser interessante e divertido...muito divertido." Ele pensou e deu um sorriso misterioso que Gina retribui confusa.  
"Aí tem! Esse sorriso dele não me engana...ele está planejando alguma coisa. Mas o quê?" Gina pensou curiosa "Tenho que descobrir."


	14. Quem Estará Nos Seguindo?

**Capítulo 14: Quem estará nos seguindo?****  
**  
N/A: Naum liguem c tiver mtos erros pq eu digitei correndo  
Chegaram em Veneza pelas cinco horas da tarde:  
-Para onde vamos agora? –Gina perguntou.  
-Nós vamos para Paris, é claro! Ou será que a Srta. Memória de Peixinho Dourado já esqueceu?  
-É óbvio que eu sei que temos que ir pra lá. O que eu quis perguntar é se iremos agora ou se ficaremos hoje por aqui.  
-Sim, nós vamos agora. Por que não iríamos? Quanto antes chegarmos melhor.  
-É que daqui a pouco vai anoitecer... –Gina começou a dizer, mas Draco cortou-a.  
-Bobagem! Não era você que queria conhecer os pontos turísticos? –Draco perguntou e Gina fez que sim com a cabeça –Para isso precisamos de tempo. Então vamos logo Gina!  
Os dois foram até o portal e o atravessaram. Estavam novamente na Ilha dos Portais, nos jardim com flores e bancos e que tinha um pilar em estilo romano no centro:  
-Eu gosto desse lugar. –Gina comentou.  
-E quem te perguntou isso?  
-Ninguém, mas não precisava ser tão grosso. Era apenas um comentário. –ela disse cruzando os braços e amarrando a cara.  
"Ela fica linda quando está aborrecida." Draco pensou e riu.  
-O que é engraçado? –ela perguntou estreitando os olhos –Anda Malfoy, me diga!  
-Me desculpe, é que eu não agüentei ficar sem te responder atravessado. Sabe, é o costume. Mas não ceve isso tão a sério.  
-É tão estranho ouvir 'Me desculpe' saindo da sua boca. A mim parece tão fora de lugar quanto Voldemort e Potter conversando como velhos amigos. Sei lá, você sempre me ofendeu e nunca pediu desculpas. Isso significa que não me odeia mais?  
Draco engoliu em seco:  
-Bah! Não é nada disso! Apenas significa que estou tentando cumprir a nosso trato de nos darmos bem. Mas se isso parece tão anormal para você, eu posso voltar a atormentá-la como antes. Saiba que não seria problema algum.  
-Não eu prefiro do jeito que está.  
O loiro se posicionou atrás dela, Gina ia fazer um movimento a fim de se virar de frente pra ele, mas colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela de modo a forçá-la a continuar na mesma posição. Draco se curvou e roçou seus lábios no pescoço dela subindo em direção a orelha:  
-Mas pode ficar melhor. –ele sussurrou sugestivamente.  
Imediatamente Gina sentiu um frio que foi lhe subindo pela espinha so mesmo tempo que um espasmo de calor se espalhava por seu corpo. Sua respiração tornou-se ofegante e ela agradeceu a Deus por não estar de frente pra Draco, assim ele não poderia ver o rubor que lhe assomava a face e nem ler seus pensamentos.  
"Não faz isso, por favor..." ela suplicou mentalmente "Não vou deixar ele brincar comigo! Deve estar rindo-se por dentro."  
Ela virou-se bruscamente e deu um passo largo pra longe dele. Tentou fazer a cara de maior desagrado possível ao dizer:  
-Não faça mais isso Malfoy! –ela o repreendeu –De maneira alguma algo desse tipo está incluído no nosso trato.  
"O que foi isso agora? Ela parecia estar gostando...parece que não foi dessa vez, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde ela terá que se render."  
Draco fez uma cara de deboche:  
-Me engana que eu gosto Weasley. Será que a minha memória está fraca? Pois eu não me lembro de você dizer no nosso trato 'Seremos apenas amigos e em hipótese alguma passaremos disso.' Qual é? Não ficou estabelecido que não poderíamos ser...hum...amantes.  
-Mas também não ficou estabelecido que poderíamos ser!  
-Tudo bem Gina. Mas vai dizer que não gostou?  
Gina piscou e respirou fundo antes de responder:  
-Não, não gostei e gosto menos ainda de ficar aqui parada discutindo esse assunto com você. Não íamos pra França?  
Draco virou-se e começou a andar:  
-Me siga.  
Ela o fez, mas não pôde deixar de pensar.  
"Não, seu asno! Eu vou ficar aqui porque pelo menos assim não terei que ouvir perguntas inconvenientes."  
Quase que Gina disse o que pensou, estava com raiva pelo que Draco tinha feito e falado. Por isso queria descontar nele. Mas se controlou, sabia que se fizesse isso conseguiria apenas brigas e não ajudaria nem um pouco no intento de conseguir Draco como aliado.  
Agora o sol já estava se pondo e eles continuavam a andar.  
"Por que ele tinha que ter feito aquilo? Eu não posso ficar brigando com ele! Mas também não posso admitir que ele venha com gracinhas pra cima de mim. O que eu faço? Se ele continuar com isso nós iremos brigar...Eu não quero ser usada por ele. Quero alguém que goste de mim e não alguém com quem eu possa ter um caso passageiro. E é apenas isso o que o Malfoy me ofereceria. Ai, ai. Por que o beijo dele tem que ser tão bom? E por que ele fica tentando ter algo comigo? Deve ser porque nesses dias eu sou a única mulher que ele está tendo mais contato sou eu. È uma total perda de tempo dele se acha que conseguirá me seduzir. Eu sou esperta, sei exatamente o que Draco Malfoy quer comigo...O problema é conseguir resistir às investidas dele." Ela pensou e nesse momento topou com Draco que havia parado repentinamente e olhava ao redor.  
Já era noite e eles se encontravam no meio de uma floresta.  
-O que foi isso Draco? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você parou de repente?  
-Não aconteceu nada, vamos indo.  
Continuaram andando em silêncio. Gina agüentou o máximo que pôde antes de perguntar:  
-Hum...Draco?  
-O que foi? –ele perguntou com um tom de aborrecimento.  
-Estamos perdidos, não estamos?  
Draco parou de andar e virou-se para ela:  
-O que te fez chegar a essa brilhante conclusão? –ele perguntou irônico.  
-Eu não acredito que você fez com que nos perdêssemos!  
-Eu achei que poderia encontrar o caminho mesmo que fosse à noite, mas eu me enganei. Agora se você é a boazona sabe-tudo, então acheo para nós.  
-Ora Draco, você sabe que eu não sei e além disso, era você quem deveria saber o caminho.  
-E quem disse que eu não sei? O problema é que não consigo achá-lo. Está escuro demais para isso..  
-E o que faremos agora Malfoy?  
-Há pouco tempo passamos por uma clareira, podemos dormir lá. –ele disse começando a refazer os passos.  
-Vamos ter que dormir nessa floresta e tudo isso por sua culpa! –Gina resmungou revoltada –Bem que eu quis sugerir para passarmos a noite em Veneza, mas não...  
Draco a interrompeu:  
-Cale a boca Weasley! Estou sem um pingo de paciência, por isso...ME DEIXE EM PAZ!  
Gina bufou e teve que se contentar em xingar Draco mentalmente.  
"Filho da mãe irritante, petulante, idiota...tudo culpa desse imbecil."  
Os pensamentos de Draco também não estavam nada amigáveis.  
"Weasley idiota! Oh mulherzinha chata. Quem ela pensa que é pra ficar me culpando? Além do que eu não sei do que ela está reclamando Weasleys deveriam já estar acostumados a dormirem no chão".  
Pelo caminho Draco foi apanhando galhos secos. Quando chegaram na pequena clareira, ele foi até o centro, arrumou os galhos juntos no chão e sacou sua varinha:  
-Incendio. –ele disse e se formou uma fogueira.  
Gina foi até o único lugar na clareira que tinha um pouco de grama no chão, tirou duas capas de sua mala e forrou o chão para que pudesse deitar-se.  
Draco andou até Gina, abriu a mala e fez o mesmo que ela:  
-O que você pensa que está fazendo? Tem muitos lugares em que você pode dormir sem que seja esse aqui do meu lado.  
-Não, não tem. –ele respondeu calmamente –Aqui tem grama e o resto da clareira tem pó no chão. Você reparou nisso?  
-Reparei, mas ainda não entendi o seu motivo. Não quer sujar as suas capas ou o quê?  
-Eu tenho alergia a pó. –ele disse como se estivesse explicando a alguém muito obtuso que um mais um são dois.  
-Então não é o único, eu também tenho. Apenas deite-se e não me irrite.  
-Te irritar? Mas por que eu sonharia em fazer uma coisa dessas? –Draco disse colocando o máximo de sarcasmo na voz e então deitou-se olhando para o céu.  
Gina também olhava pra cima. A clareira permitia aos dois uma visão desimpedida do céu estrelado. Ficaram por um bom tempo sem se falar até que Gina resolveu quebrar o incômodo silêncio:  
-O que você tanto olha no céu? –a ruiva perguntou sem mover nem os olhos.  
-O que você tanto olha no céu? –Draco repetiu a pergunta dela sem se mexer também.  
-Eu perguntei primeiro. E, além disso, sabia que só os idiotas respondem uma pergunta com outra?  
-É mesmo? –o loiro perguntou de pirraça com um tom de quem estava se lixando para o que Gina havia acabado de dizer –Estou observando a s estrelas, se não é óbvio pra você.  
-Você já fez isso antes?  
-Poucas vezes, apenas quando estou muito confuso alguma coisa.  
-Você está confuso agora? E sobre o quê?  
-Se tem uma coisa que eu não tenho dúvidas é que é irritante esse interrogatório. Eu odeio que me pressionem e me façam perguntas demais.  
-Foi você mesmo quem disse que amigos não devem ter segredos. Terá que me contar alguma coisa.  
-O que você quer que eu conte? –ele perguntou entediado.  
-Conte-me algo sobre você que eu não saiba. –Gina pediu.  
-Eu sou bom de cama.  
Draco olhou para Gina e percebeu que ela corou no mesmo instante, a ruiva deu uma risadinha nervosa antes de dizer:  
-Draco! Eu estava falando sério.  
-Eu também. –ele respondeu com um sorriso que Gina achou muito sexy.  
A ruiva ruborizou ainda mais (se é que isso era possível) e voltou a olhar para o céu:  
-O que eu quero é que me conte algo que somente você saiba.  
-Não acha que está pedindo demais não?  
-Talvez...mas vai ou não vai falar? Está com medo da minha reação?  
"Ela está me provocando, isso não vai assim. Vou deixá-la com tanta vergonha que irá querer um buraco na terra para enfiar a cabeça."  
-Tudo bem, eu conto, mas agora terá que ouvir até o final.  
Gina assentiu com a cabeça:  
-Vou te contar com o que sonhava hoje quando você me acordou. –Draco disse e começou a narrar os sonhos nos mínimos detalhes.  
Gina começou olhando para Draco, mas pouco tempo depois não conseguia mais encará-lo. Ela ruborizou até a alma e sentiu o rosto tão quente quanto era humanamente possível.  
Quando Draco terminou de contar, a ruiva olhava para o céu como se estivesse hipnotizada:  
-Ora Gina! Pare de agir como um zumbi hipnotizado, foi você quem pediu. Isso era uma coisa que só eu sabia e que agora você também sabe.  
A ruiva não falou nada e nem ao menos piscou:  
-Não fique assim, você sabe que na verdade não é nenhum anjinho. Eu te dei aquela poção modificada e sei disso.  
Nem relembrando aquele fato que ela odiava, Draco conseguiu tirar Gina de seu torpor. Ela parecia incapaz de ouvir uma palavra, se assemelhava a uma pessoa em estado de choque:  
-Vamos ver se assim finalmente acorda. –Draco disse se debruçando sobre ela e encostando seus lábios nos de Gina que estavam ligeiramente entreabertos.  
Ela só conseguiu se recobrar quando estava quase correspondendo Draco. Gina então empurrou o loiro para longe de si e levantou-se:  
-Saia de cima de mim Malfoy! O que pensa que estava fazendo?  
-Tentando te acordar, se eu dissesse que estava na Lua seria modesto da minha parte. Porque você parecia estar em outra dimensão!  
Os dois agora estavam sentados um de frente pro outro:  
-E não existia uma forma menos ruim de fazer isso? Eu estava apenas distraída com os meus pensamentos.  
-Menos ruim? –Draco perguntou indignado –Por que insiste em mentir?  
-Não estou mentindo!  
-Ah sim, você está. –ele disse colocando seus braços envolta da cintura dela –Pare de querer enganar a si mesma Virgínia. –ele apenas sussurrou e puxou-a contra si.  
-Me solta Malfoy! –a ruiva disse tentando manter a calma e ao mesmo tempo livrar-se dele –Eu vou... –mas o que Gina iria fazer Draco não ficou sabendo, pois calou-a com um beijo.  
"Não! Não! Não! Me solte agora mesmo seu estúpido! Você não pode fazer isso comigo!" Gina pensou ainda tentando se desvencilhar dele, mas parecia impossível já que Draco a segurava firme e bem próxima de si.  
Gina mantinha a boca fechada e continuou a querer empurrá-lo.  
"Está jogando duro, não? Então eu vou jogar pesado com você." Draco pensou e começou a beijar o pescoço dela para achar o lugar onde ela era sensível.  
Ao sentir que sua boca estava desimpedida, Gina abriu os olhos e começou a falar:  
-Pare... com isso Malfoy! Não é justo!  
-O que não é justo?  
-Você...é mais forte e...-ela disse ainda tentando resistir.  
-Diga ainda se for capaz. –Draco a desafiou -Diga que não gosta de me beijar. –ele murmurou no ouvido dela.  
-Não...gosto. –ela disse ofegante num fiapo de voz.  
-Então não gosta por quê? –ele perguntou beijando-lhe o pescoço com ainda mais vontade.  
"Não vou deixar ela dizer que não consigo satisfazê-la com meus beijos."  
Agora Gina nem mais conseguia raciocinar, suas mãos foram acariciar osfinos e macios fios loiros dos cabelos de Draco.  
-Não gosto de perder o controle e você é o único que consegue isso. –Gina disse ao ouvido dele antes que pudesse se refrear.  
"Então a ruivinha teimosa finalmente assumiu que gosta." Draco pensou dando um sorriso vitorioso e tapando a boca da ruiva com a sua.  
Dessa vez Gina foi bem mais receptiva, correspondia Draco com a mesma voracidade que ele demonstrava.  
A fogueira havia misteriosamente se apagado, mas eles nem perceberam. Draco estava tirando a jaqueta de Gina sem nem ao menos diminuir o ritmo do beijo. O vento gelado batia na pele da Weasley, mas ela dificilmente estaria com frio, já que os toques de Draco a deixavam em chamas.  
Quando Draco novamente começou a beijar seu pescoço, Gina abriu os olhos e estava tirando o casaco de Draco quando viu uma sombra do outro lado da clareira. Sem pensar em nada deu um berro:  
-DRACO!  
O loiro pareceu ter levado um choque:  
-O que aconteceu Gina? –Draco perguntou olhando pra onde ela olhava vidrada –Não estou vendo nada.  
-T-tinha uma sombra a-ali e era a sombra de um homem –a ruiva falou muito assustada –Tenho certeza de que tem alguém nos seguindo e antes que você diga, não é nenhuma alucinação!  
Draco pegou sua varinha e disse:  
-Lumus máxima. –e a clareira inteira foi iluminada –Fogueira apagada e nossas malas foram parar misteriosamente do outro lado da clareira. Sim, acho que estamos sendo seguidos. –Draco disse calmamente.  
-Eu te disse desde aquela vez no Japão. Mas por que está tão calmo?  
-É apenas uma pessoa nos seguindo e nós somos dois Comensais da Morte. Mesmo se for um auror, estamos na vantagem de dois para um. Que chances essa pessoa tem?  
-É, mas quem você acha que pode ser?  
-Não sei, mas se for o Di Capizio eu juro que o mato!  
-Está com ciúmes? –perguntou sem pensar e na defensiva.  
-Ciúmes, eu? Você sabe ser engraçada quando quer, tenho que reconhecer isso Weasley.  
-Eu não sei do que você está falando. Como o Daniel poderia nos seguir? Ele precisaria de uma varinha para abrir o portal.  
-Mas e se ele não for um trouxa?  
-Você está ficando neurótico Draco, isso sim. Por que você implica tanto com o Daniel?  
-Ora essa! Porque...porque ele é um trouxa! Accio malas. –Draco disse e as malas vieram até eles.  
Gina passou as mãos pelos braços:  
-Está frio. –disse colocando sua jaqueta de volta –Mas isso não vai ser suficiente.  
Ela procurou uma calça de moleton na mala e a vestiu por baixo da saia e depois tirou a saia por cima:  
-Você tem certeza que era um homem? –Draco perguntou.  
-Quase. Mas por que alguém nos seguiria?  
-Boa coisa não deve ser. Estamos muito expostos nesse lugar, acho que não deveríamos dormir a o mesmo tempo. Um vigia enquanto o outro dorme.  
-Pode dormir primeiro, eu vigio. Estou sem sono mesmo.  
-Ótimo, porque eu estou sonolento.  
Gina sacou sua varinha e ficou em posição de ataque:  
-Boa noite Draco e por favor controle os seus sonhos.  
Draco deu um sorriso malicioso:  
-Tudo bem, eu vou tentar gemer mais baixo. –disse em tom divertido –Brincadeira e não se esqueça de ficar alerta. –ele acrescentou ficando sério a o receber um olhar de reprovação por parte de Gina.  
A ruiva assistiu Draco deitar-se e fechar os olhos, depois voltou-se para a tarefa de vigiar. Tudo estava em absoluto silêncio, a ruiva só ouvia a respiração de Draco enquanto ele dormia e um ou outro pio de coruja:  
-Incendio. –murmurou e a fogueira reacendeu-se.  
"Assim enxergo melhor e o fogo afasta os animais." Ela pensou esquadrinhando a clareira e seus olhos se detiveram em Draco.  
Ele estava dormindo calmamente e com uma expressão que transpirava inocência.  
"Cara de anjo e corpo do diabo...Por que ele é tão irresistivelmente gostoso? Merlin me ajude! Como é que eu não vou conseguir perder o controle? Bem, parar de pensar no quanto ele é lindo já é um começo e parar de olhar ele dormir também." Ao pensar isso olhou em volta e fixou os olhos no gogo, os ouvidos preparados para escutarem o mínimo ruído. "O problema é que ele me deixa em chamas, ele consegue me fazer perder o controle e isso nem o Harry conseguia. Já sei! Preciso pensar no lado negativo dele. Bem, ele é mulherengo, um cretino mimadinho, irritante e também a pessoa mais arrogante que eu conheço e olha que isso foi só o começo..."  
O tempo foi passando e as pálpebras de Gina foram ficando cada vez mais pesadas. Quando ela viu que não agüentava mais e estava quase desabando de sono, ela pegou o pulso esquerdo de Draco e viu no Rolex dele que já era duas da manhã:  
-Draco, acorda. Já está na sua vez de vigiar. –ela disse mal articulando a s palavras e chacoalhando o loiro.  
-Só acordo se você me der um beijo. –ele respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.  
-Levanta logo seu folgado! Estou morrendo de sono, será que não percebe isso?  
A maneira 'calma' e 'delicada' como Gina falou com ele foi o suficiente para que abrisse os olhos e levantasse:  
-Que mal humor, hein Virgínia? –Draco perguntou esfregando os olhos e pegando sua varinha.  
-Cale a boca Malfoy e me deixe dormir!  
-Obrigado por perguntar se eu dormi bem e boa noite pra você também. –Draco disse irônico ao ver Gina desabar ao seu lado.  
-É, agora começa o batente. –ele murmurou entediado.

N/a: Eu quero agrader a todos que leram e principalmente aos que comentaram, pq é um grande incentivo pra mim


	15. Espionagem Alheia e Mudança de Tática

**Capítulo 15: Espionagem alheia e mudança de tática**

Estava realmente muito chato estar de vigia. O silêncio estava sendo torturante para Draco.  
O loiro suspirou, deu uma última olhada pela clareira e passou a assistir Gina dormindo.  
Ele reparou que ela estava toda encolhida e batia os dentes.  
"Deve estar com frio." Pensou e foi pegar um sobretudo flanelado em sua mala.  
O Malfoy cobriu Gina e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos.  
"Tão macios quanto a pele dela. É tão chato estar vigiando sozinho, se a Gina estivesse acordada eu poderia ao menos irritá-la. Mas será que se ela estivesse acordada eu iria querer mesmo irritá-la? Não, acho que não. Eu preferiria beijá-la. Quando será que enjoarei dela? Creio que depois de seduzí-la. Está demorando muito, eu costumo conseguir levar uma mulher pra cama no máximo no 3º encontro. Faz uma semana que estou viajando com a Gina, estamos juntos praticamente 24 horas e eu ainda não consegui passar dos beijos. Tenho que lhe dar os parabéns por conseguir resistir por tanto tempo. Virgínia weasley é realmente difícil, a mais difícil que já conheci. Mas não impossível, nenhuma mulher é impossível para Draco Malfoy. Essa ruiva vai ter que ser minha." Ele pensou soltando os cabelos dela e voltando para a maçante tarefa de vigiar.  
Ficar parado de vigia lhe dava sono, mas ele não deixava se dominar pela vontade de dormir. Tentava manter a mente cheia de pensamentos de como ultrapassar a resistência de Gina. Por fim lembrou-se de sua mãe dizendo que mulheres adoram ser paparicadas, então resolveu que tentaria paparicar Gina.  
Era sete horas da manhã quando Draco decidiu acordar Gina. Antes disso ele foi até a própria mala e pegou um vidrinho de poção anti-sono. Tomou um gole e foi em direção da ruiva. Ele tirou os cabelos vermelhos da cara dela e chamou docemente em seu ouvido.  
-Gina acorde. É hora de irmos embora. –ele disse pegando uma mão dela.  
Gina sentiu o toque gelado de Draco embaixo de sua mão e pensou.  
"Esse toque decididamente é do Draco, mas ele nunca falaria comigo de forma tão calma e atenciosa. Devo estar dormindo ainda."  
-Está me ouvindo Gina? Paris está a nossa espera e se não abrir os olhos eu irei acordá-la do meu jeito. –ele continuou falando no mesmo tom que antes.  
Para a decepção de Draco, Gina abriu os olhos.  
"Eu ainda vou acordá-la do meu jeito." Ele pensou sorrindo.  
-Tome um gole, é a mesma poção anti-sono que eu já te dei uma vez. E antes que pergunte, eu a não enfeiticei ou modifiquei de nenhuma forma.  
Gina pegou o vidrinho da mão de Draco e tomou um gole:  
-Obrigada, eu ainda estava morta de sono.  
-Eu imaginei que estivesse. –Draco disse e foi guardar o resto da poção.  
-É seu sobretudo, não é? –ela perguntou notando com o que estivera coberta.  
-Você estava com frio e eu percebi isso. Já que não seria educado mexer nas suas coisas para procurar algo que servisse de cobertor, eu peguei um dos meus sobretudos.  
-Obrigada por não me deixar congelar.  
-Por nada, o barulho dos seus dentes batendo já estava começando a me irritar.  
-Sempre egoísta...  
-Mas eu não te deixaria congelar mesmo que não estivesse batendo os dentes. –Draco se justificou.  
-Sei...-ela respondeu e começou a pentear os cabelos.  
Draco pegou o sobretudo e guardou-o na mala:  
-Podemos ir?  
-Sim. –Gina respondeu guardando a escova e fechando a mala.  
Andaram por meia hora até chegarem a uma réplica do Arco do Triunfo:  
-É aqui. –Draco informou –Dissendium. –a passagem se abriu –Primeiro a s damas.  
Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas:  
-Deu para ser cavalheiro agora Malfoy? –ela perguntou e atravessou a passagem seguida de Draco.  
Os dois saíram debaixo do verdadeiro Arco do Triunfo, mas ninguém parecia ter reparado na súbita aparição dos dois.  
-Aonde vamos ficar? Na casa dos seus parentes?  
Draco pareceu considerar o que Gina havia dito, mas por fim disse:  
-Não, acho melhor não. Meus tios também são comensais, mas não devem ficar sabendo da nossa missão. O Lord disse que não deveríamos contar a ninguém sobre o que ele nos mandou fazer. Vamos para algum hotel trouxa.  
O verdadeiro (principal) motivo de Draco não querer levar Gina na casa dos tios era que ele queria ficar sozinho com a Weasley e lá não conseguiria. A não ser que dissesse que eram namorados, mas ele não via razão para fazer isso. Era mais simples que ficassem em um hotel...  
-Você realmente não vê a hora de estourar o limite do cartão, não é? –Gina perguntou o encarando aborrecida.  
-Não se preocupe quanto a isso, eu já disse que a conta tem bastante dinheiro.  
-Então pra qual hotel vamos?  
-Um que eu sempre quis ir e que tenho certeza de que irá gostar. Lê Maré d'amour Pallace Hotel, é nas proximidades da Torre Eiffel. Vamos indo.  
-Andando?  
-Você não quer conhecer a cidade melhor?  
-Sim! É claro que quero, mas não é perigoso nos perdermos?  
-Relaxa Gina, eu falo francês. Lembra-se?  
-Tudo bem. –ela respondeu sorrindo e começando andar –O Arco do Triunfo é fantástico, não é? –disse olhando fascinada por cima do ombro.  
-Sim, sim. Tudo é muito fascinante, mas se não se importa quero chegar logo ao hotel. Não vejo a hora de tomar um banho! –Draco disse puxando a mão de Gina que não segurava a mala.  
Ao sentir o toque gelado da mão de Draco, "Será que as mãos dele são sempre tão assim, frias como o gelo?" ela sentiu um arrepio e puxou sua mão para longe da dele como se tivesse levado um choque.  
-Também acho melhor nos apressarmos, um banho seria ótimo. –a ruiva disse andando a frente.  
-O que foi Virgínia? –Draco perguntou alcançando-a –Eu posso até morder, mas eu não arranco pedaço, sabia?  
-Suas mãos são frias demais. –ela respondeu o que não deixava de ser verdade.  
-Não te ouvi reclamar ontem à noite. –Draco disse visando encabulá-la e conseguiu.  
A Weasley ficou vermelha como um pimentão e passou uma mão no cabelo tentando controlar o quanto se sentia envergonhada:  
-Esqueça sobre ontem à noite Malfoy! Não vai mais acontecer. –ela falou séria, mas ainda sem olhar pra ele.  
-Vamos ver por quanto tempo a Gininha agüenta manter a frase 'Não vai mais acontecer'. –o loiro disse com um sorriso de desdém.  
"Eu odeio quando ele fala arrogante desse jeito. Como alguém pode ser tão seguro de si?" ela pensou estreitando os olhos e amarrando a cara.  
-Eu estou falando sério! –ela disse e o sorriso dele apenas se alargou –Por que você não leva a sério o que estou dizendo, Draco Malfoy? –Gina quase gritou e fez com que muitos dos transeuntes olhassem curiosos, mas ela não deu a mínima –Por que, hein?  
"Será que é por que eu sei que você não vai conseguir cumprir? E por que será que eu sei disso? Será que é por que você gosta dos meus beijos e tenta enganar a si mesma? Imagine só o porque...somente por essas coisas é que eu não levo a sério." Ele pensou e abriu a boca para dizer, mas pensou melhor. Isso só a irritaria mais e não era a irritação dela que ele desejava...  
-Eu levo a sério o que você acabou de dizer. –Draco disse tentando não soar irônico, mas fracassou miseravelmente nisso.  
-Não, você não leva. Pare de ser irônico! Eu imploro que cale a boca agora mesmo se não quiser me ver partindo para a violência. –Gina disse vermelha de raiva.  
Draco respirou fundo e não falou nada, sabia que Gina estava espumando de raiva e só faltava sair fumaça da cabeça dela de tão quente que ela deveria estar.  
Demoraram uns quarenta minutos para chegarem ao hotel, pois durante o percurso viram as vitrines das lojas e os famosos cafés parisienses.  
O lugar era simplesmente lindo. Na fachada lia-se o nome do hotel que parecia ser uma mistura. Algo entre um prédio luxuoso e um enorme palácio.  
Um gramado bem cuidado se estendia a frente da construção e havia um chafariz com dois anjos de arco e flecha apontando um para o outro.  
-Uau! –Gina exclamou assombrada.  
Draco exibiu um sorriso:  
-Sabia que gostaria.  
-Vamos logo entrar. –Gina disse soando animada.  
Perto das portas duplas estava parado um porteiro simpático que os cumprimentou e abriu as portas. O saguão de entrada tinha um piso reluzente de cor azul cobalto. Gina notou que as pessoas que circulavam por ali estavam falando em francês, embora ela não entendesse praticamente coisa alguma.  
Pararam na recepção e Gina reparou vagamente que havia uma recepcionista loira e que agora Draco falava com ela na "língua do biquinho". A ruiva estava mais interessada em estudar o lugar do que prestar atenção ao que Draco dizia, "Não vou entender patavina mesmo." E era exatamente o que fazia agora.  
Gina reparava nos belos lustres, em umas poltronas de couro preto e num mulher que aparentava ter uns 60 anos. A ruiva estava se controlando para não rir do jeito que aquela mulher andava: maquiagem pesada, acessórios extravagantes e um caminhar empertigado como se fosse a dona do mundo.  
"Esse andar empertigado me lembra o Percy." Ela pensou ainda olhando para a mulher que agora chegava perto das portas de saída.  
De repente sentiu algo gelado em sua mão direita:  
-Vamos indo, já está tudo certo. –Draco disse a puxando.  
-O que está certo?  
-Ficaremos numa suíte da cobertura. Quarto 207 na Ala Norte.  
Gina então percebeu que a mão de Draco estava sobre a sua e rapidamente tirou-a dali:  
-Será que as suas mãos são sempre frias? Parecia até que um defunto estava me tocando. –ela comentou sem parar de andar.  
-Para sua informação Weasley, eu sou mais vivo do que você possa imaginar. –ele disse com os olhos faiscando perigosamente.  
-Não era minha intenção te ofender. Eu só não entendo como alguém pode ter sempre as mãos assim, tão geladas quanto gelo.  
Os olhos de Draco suavizaram ao ouvir sinceridade nas palavras de Gina:  
-Não é sempre, é somente a maior parte das vezes. Quando fico envergonhado ou sinto alguma emoção forte elas esquentam.  
-Você é capaz de se envergonhar e sentir algum sentimento? Achava que Malfoys não passavam por essas "meras banalidades sentimentalistas".  
-Eu ainda sou um ser humano, sabia?  
-Tá, então por que está me contando isso? É uma coisa particular, está me dando uma arma que pode ser usada contra você...isso é como estivesse me contando o seu 'calcanhar de Aquiles'...eu quero dizer sua fraqueza. –ela acrescentou ao ver ele levantar uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a expressão 'calcanhar de Aquiles'.  
-Não usaria isso contra mim, usaria?  
-Não com algo que te prejudicasse. Mas por que contou?  
-Eu sei que eu sou um egoísta insensível, bem esse é o meu jeito. Mas queria que soubesse que confio em você, apesar das nossas constantes brigas. Afinal estamos juntos nessa.  
Gina sorriu, isso era tudo o que ela precisava ouvir, mas ainda tinha dúvidas se era verdade o que ele tinha falado. E se ele estivesse mentindo para extrair algumas informações da Ordem da Fênix...Ou essa seria uma nova tática para amolecer a resistência dela?  
"Ele disse que confia em mim...Isso é verdade?" Gina pensou e então disse:  
-Mudou de tática para fazer com que eu não cumpra a promessa? Isso não adianta! Vo-cê-não-vai-conseguir-me-se-du-zir, entendeu Draco Malfoy?  
-Olhe nos meus olhos Virgínia e veja se eu estou mentindo.  
Os dois haviam chegado a porta de número 207 e pararam em frente dela.  
Gina então olhou nos olhos de Draco. Eles pareciam tempestuosos, ele estava claramente aborrecido por Gina estar duvidando de sua palavra:  
-Confia mesmo?  
-Sobre as minha mãos apenas você e a minha mãe sabem além de mim. Não conte pra ninguém dessa minha fraqueza.  
-Então você não mostra os seus sentimentos mais fortes pelas sua expressão facial e sim pelas mãos. Obrigado por confiar em mim e contar uma coisa dessas...hum, vai ou não vai abrir a porta?  
-Ah é. –Draco disse levando a chave até a maçaneta.  
O loiro girou a chave na fechadura e então abriu a porta. O quarto era espaçoso, tinha uma cama bem espaçosa de casal, um abajur enorme em forma de cupido, duas mesas de cabeceira, um frigobar, um guarda-roupa embutido e uma porta que certamente daria acesso ao banheiro.  
-Gostou? –Draco perguntou entrando seguido de Gina.  
-Por que você NÃO PEDIU dois quartos ou pelo menos UM que tivesse DUAS CAMAS? Está pagando no cartão, não está? Será que algum dia você vai se lembrar que eu não tenho nenhum vínculo com você que nos obrigue a dormir na mesma cama?  
-Pra mim não é obrigação alguma... –Draco disse com divertimento, mas ao receber um olhar fuzilador de Gina ele ficou sério –Estamos perto do Ano Novo se você não se lembra e foi uma sorte conseguir esse quarto...abra a janela da varanda e veja por si mesma.  
A ruiva ficou curiosa, se adiantou rapidamente até a janela e abriu-a. 'Oh meu Deus!' essa era a frase que poderia melhor descrever o estado de Gina naquele momento:  
-Oh meu Deus! Eu não acredito! Daqui tem uma bela vista para a Torre Eiffel. –ela disse fascinada.  
Draco chegou por trás de Gina, a abraçou pela cintura e deixou que sua cabeça se apoiasse no ombro da ruiva. Ela só percebeu a presença 'longínqua' de Draco quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
-Lindo, não? Dizem que é uma das visões mais românticas do planeta. Eu exigi um quarto virado para a torre, sabia que iria adorar. –e ao dizer isso começou a beijar o pescoço dela lentamente.  
"NÃO! Dessa vez não! Eu disse que não iria mais acontecer e não vai." Ela pensou e desenlaçou as mãos de Draco de sua cintura, reparando muito vagamente que haviam esquentado.  
-Não Malfoy! Eu NÃO quero! Me deixa em paz. –disse o empurrando pra longe de si.  
O loiro deu um suspiro profundo:  
-Olhe pra mim Gina e veja o meu estado. –ele disse e quando a ruiva olhou, ele fez uma cara de cão sem dono –Eu estou tão carente, me sentindo tão sozinho. Preciso que alguém me dê amor e carinho.  
"Será que a convenci?" ele pensou, mas logo viu que não.  
-Amor e carinho? Não me faça rir! Essas são duas palavras que não tem significado algum no seu vocabulário. Não vou ser seu brinquedinho por falta de não ter outra com quem 'brincar'! Além do que quem é você para falar de amor? Você nunca amou nenhuma mulher, você nunca amou ninguém!  
-Alto lá, Srta. Sabe-Tudo de Amor! Não é verdade o que está dizendo. Eu amo a minha mãe. Além disso, você não pode falar nada. Pelo que me consta você odeia o Potter com o fogo de mil sóis, mas você já o amou.  
-Não fale dele! E o que você quer sugerir? Que o amor pode virar ódio? Sim, pode!  
-Então o ódio também pode virar amor... –ele meio que perguntou meio que afirmou.  
Gina respondeu incrédula:  
-Isso é totalmente absurdo! Algo totalmente diferente! Quem seria idiota de se apaixonar por alguém que já odiou?  
-É mesmo. Quem faria isso? –Draco perguntou com o olhar ilegível.  
Os dois se encararam sem palavras. Demorou alguns minutos até Gina quebrar o silêncio:  
-Eu vou tomar banho. –ela disse e Draco abriu a boca para contradizê-la –Prometo que não demoro.  
-Tudo bem, mas seja bem rápida.  
"Aposto que ela esquecerá de trancar a porta." Ele pensou animado quando a viu entrar.  
Draco deixou passar um minuto e então girou a maçaneta para abrir a porta, mas ela não abriu...  
"Droga! Não acredito que ela lembrou de trancar." Ele pensou aborrecido e sacou a varinha "Eu abro ou não abro a maldita porta? Espiá-la durante o banho não é ético, mas desde quando eu ligo para o que é ético ou deixa de ser? Se ela não me deixa tocá-la, eu quero pelo menos poder vê-la."  
-Alorromora. –ele disse bem baixinho apontando para a fechadura, mas não adiantou.  
Gina havia fechado a porta com um feitiço, então ele teria que anulá-lo antes:  
-Finite incantatem. Alorromora. –ele disse e dessa vez funcionou.  
Abriu vagarosamente a porta e sem fazer barulho, olhou para a banheira e Gina não estava lá. Então ele correu os olhos para o Box e lá estava ela debaixo do chuveiro. Para o azar de Gina o Box era feito de um vidro cristalino, ou seja, Draco podia ver tudo. Bem, nem tudo, já que a fumaça embaçava os vidros.  
O loiro viu o contorno do corpo dela, os olhos fechados e as mãos enxaguando os cabelos rubros. Ele teve vontade de entrar naquele Box sem mais demora e de fazê-la sua lá mesmo, mas se controlou e fechou a porta novamente:  
-Colloportus.  
"Eu não acredito em como estou agindo. Até parece que eu nunca vi uma mulher nua na minha frente...É patético! Eu nunca precisei espiar mulher alguma no banho para saber como ela era quando estava nua. A Weasley está me deixando louco! Faz pouco mais de uma semana que eu 'não passo a noite com ninguém'. Eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem sexo desde que perdi a minha virgindade e isso faz muito tempo...A Weasley me provoca demais, sorte eu ter tido um ótimo auto-controle agora há pouco. Como é que a Virgínia consegue resistir tanto? Será que o meu poder de sedução está em decadência? Espero sinceramente que não. Nada do que eu tentei funcionou até agora. O que faço para tê-la aos meus pés? E se eu mudar de tática? Talvez se eu desse menos em cima dela, ela sentiria falta e viria atrás de mim. Ótimo, eu vou ser legal com ela, mas não mostrarei segundas intenções. Se isso não der certo, eu não sei mais o que pode." Ele pensou andando de um lado para o outro no quarto.  
-Hey, Draco! Por que está andando pra lá e pra cá? Estás com algum problema?  
"O meu problema é você." Draco pensou e então virou-se para encarar Gina.  
-Nenhum. Accio toalha. Vou pro chuveiro, será que poderia ir dando uma olhada no pergaminho? –Draco disse sem olhar pra ela.  
-O.k., irei fazer isso. –Gina respondeu olhando para Draco e quando ele olhou de volta, ela sorriu.  
Foi aí que Draco reparou em como Gina estava. Mediu-a de cima abaixo com os olhos. Ela vestia um macacão preto que ia até os pés e uma blusinha de manga curta por baixo, calçava All Magic (a versão de All Star para bruxos) e seus cabelos vermelhos caiam em cascata pelos ombros.  
Draco teve sérios problemas para controlar seus pensamentos e não dizer algo insinuante:  
-Tá, então você me conta depois sobre o mapa. –ele disse e fechou a porta do banheiro.  
"Que milagre! O Malfoy não falou nada que não devesse. Será que ele finalmente percebeu que não conseguirá nada comigo ou estará com febre?" ela pensou estranhando a reação dele.  
-É melhor eu ir ver o mapa. –ela disse se dirigindo para a própria mala.  
Gina pegou o mapa e abriu-o, mas não havia nada de novo nele.  
"Mas que estranho, não está escrito em qual lugar de Paris devemos ir. E agora? Acho que é porque não está na hora de procurarmos. Só espero que não demore tempo demais ou eu creio que minha mãe seria capaz de mandar o Ministério atrás de mim." Gina pensou e guardou o pergaminho (não sem antes transfigurá-lo em um tinteiro) na gaveta de um dos criados-mudos.  
Como a Weasley não pensou em mais nada para fazer, ela foi até a varanda para admirar novamente a Torre Eiffel.  
"Como essa torre é linda, mas eu preciso pensar em outras coisas mais importantes. \e, como contarei a verdade para Draco, por exemplo. O que ele fará quando souber? Vai me matar, me delatar ao Voldemort ou vai me ajudar? Humpf, dele é melhor não esperar demais. Só por milagre ele vai me ajudar a espionar. Bem, eu acho que ficarei encrencada." Ela pensou dando um suspiro pesaroso que deixava transparecer toda sua preocupação.

**Capítulo 16: Torre Eiffel, de bombas à desmaios****  
**  
Gina já dava seu vigésimo suspiro quando Draco saiu do banho:  
-E o mapa? –Draco perguntou.  
A Weasley que estivera admirando de cima para baixo os 300 majestosos metros da torre, virou-se para Draco:  
-Nada novo. –ela respondeu e percebeu que ele estava de toalha.  
O loiro teve que se esforçar para não dar um sorriso vitorioso quando viu Gina passar a língua involuntariamente pelos lábios ao olhá-lo:  
-O que foi? Draco perguntou soando inocente.  
-N-nada. –Gina se apressou a responder –Apenas estava imaginando o porque de você não se trocar dentro do banheiro já que eu estou aqui.  
-Esqueci de pegar minhas roupas, não costumo me trocar dentro do banheiro. –ele disse pegando roupas em sua mala –Isso te incomoda?  
"Sim, isso me incomoda muito. Esse seu corpo de deus grego me faz babar que nem uma idiota. Fico dividida entre a vontade de te agarrar ou de te esganar por provocar em mim tamanho desejo." Ela pensou evitando contato visual.  
-Me incomoda demais essa sua pretensão de achar que quero vê-lo seminu.  
-Não foi de propósito. –ele disse parecendo mortalmente sério e entrou no banheiro de novo.  
Ao ver a porta se fechar Gina começou a se abanar.  
"Maldito Malfoy! Como eu posso me sentir tão atraída por ele? Você ainda me paga."  
Poucos minutos se passaram e Draco saiu do banheiro, dessa vez vestido com uma calça jeans preta, camisa branca e tênis preto:  
-Está a pensar em quê? –Draco perguntou curioso.  
-Vamos sair? –ela perguntou para ele –Tem vários lugares em que podemos ir.  
-Tudo bem, podemos sair juntos. –Draco respondeu indiferente –Quer ir agora?  
-Sim, é claro!  
Os dois haviam acabado de passar pelas portas duplas do hotel quando Draco perguntou:  
-Aonde gostaria de ir primeiro?  
-Adivinha! –Gina respondeu sorrindo feliz.  
"Sorriso lindo." Draco pensou e viu Gina desviar o olhar "Merda! Ela deve ter lido esse pensamento, preciso ser mais cauteloso."  
Ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido:  
-Vamos até a Torre Eiffel então e depois poderíamos almoçar.  
Como Gina nada respondeu, Draco começou a andar e a ruiva então o seguiu.  
Paris era uma cidade fabulosa, Gina não sabia para onde deveria olhar primeiro.  
-Gostando de Paris? –Draco perguntou mais para puxar assunto do que outra coisa.  
-Eu te disse que sempre quis vir aqui, mas... –ela parou abruptamente de falar.  
-Mas o quê? –ele perguntou curioso.  
-Eu nunca imaginei que viria aqui com você. Na verdade eu... –ela parou de novo.  
-Na verdade você o quê? –ele perguntou encorajando-a continuar.  
-Você vai rir de mim. –Gina disse um pouco sem graça.  
-Prometo que não. –Draco respondeu ansiando a resposta dela.  
-Tá bom então. Hum...é que acontece que eu sonhava há anos viajar para cá com um namorado.  
-Imaginava que viria com o Potter, não? –Draco perguntou deixando claro em seu tom o desagrado de falar de Harry.  
-Sim, eu imaginava. Mas isso é passado...delírios de uma adolescente.  
-Mas você está aqui em Paris e com uma companhia muito melhor do que o "Cara-cicatriz".  
-Já te disseram que você é muito convencido?  
-Eu digo isso a mim mesmo diariamente.  
Gina deu um meneio de cabeça para mostrar o descontentamento ao ouvir a resposta dele.  
"Eu odeio esse jeito convencido que ele tem!" ela pensou e não falou mais com ele até chegarem bem próximos da torre.  
-Olhe quantos turistas. –a ruiva comentou.  
-Ah é? Olhe para o tamanho dessa fila! Eu ODEIO ficar em filas, pode dar meia volta e esquecer da idéia.  
-Mas eu quero subir ao topo dela! Dê um desconto, há muitos turistas porque estamos perto do reveillon.  
-Fora de cogitação eu esperar essa fila andar para pegar o maldito elevador. –disse em tom definitivo e Gina juntou as mãos e o olhou de um jeito inocente de modo a pedir por favor, fazendo com que ele reconsiderasse um pouco –Sinto, mas não fico nessa fila nem morto! –a ruiva abriu a boca para reclamar, mas ele continuou a falar –Tive uma idéia.  
-Idéia? –ela perguntou confusa.  
-Já volto, não saia daqui nem que veja algo absurdo...a não ser que você não queira mais subir na torre.  
-Claro que quero, te esperarei aqui. –ela concordou e ele se afastou andando a passos largos.  
A pobre Weasley foi para o último lugar da fila, que a propósito parecia ter umas 300 pessoas. Os minutos se passaram com ela ignorando os olhares cobiçosos de alguns caras, até que ela ouviu a voz de Draco magicamente ampliada (como se ele estivesse falando em um megafone) sabe-se lá vinda de onde:  
-Atenção! Atenção! –ele falava (gritava) em um francês perfeito –Fomos informados de que há uma bomba no topo da Torre Eiffel, -as pessoas começaram a se apavorar –a área deve ser imediatamente evacuada para inspeção de profissionais. Isto não é um treinamento, repito, isso não é um treinamento. As pessoas devem se afastar imediatamente do local.  
"Eu não acredito nisso! Como é que o Malfoy faz uma coisa dessas?" Gina pensou vendo a zona em que o lugar havia se transformado.  
As pessoas corriam para longe e algumas gritavam. Em meio ao tropel, Gina pôde avistar Draco vindo até ela:  
-É isso o que você chama de solução? –ela perguntou incrédula quando o loiro chegou à sua frente.  
-Não, é o que eu chamo de distração. –ele respondeu indiferente.  
-É o que eu chamo de confusão. E que confusão! Você criou um furdúncio enorme Draco! E pra que isso?  
-Para subirmos na torre. –respondeu como se fosse óbvio.  
-Não vão nos deixar subir, você disse pra todos se afastarem e deixarem a situação ser controlada por profissionais.  
-Bingo! É aí que está. Nós seremos os profissionais. –Draco disse puxando Gina em direção a torre –Não usaremos nossos verdadeiros nomes é claro. Nós seremos detetives do esquadrão anti-bombas. Você será Lindsay Mcdogall e eu serei Louis...oh sei lá, vou usar o meu sobrenome então, é francês mesmo.  
-Acho melhor não usar seu sobrenome ou irá se meter em confusão. –Gina o alertou.  
-O.k. Eu darei um jeito. –disse, deu os últimos dez passos e parou na frente do segurança que guardava a torre.  
-Não ouviram o aviso? Devem se retirar imediatamente daqui. As autoridades já devem estar a caminho. –o homem falou em francês.  
-Acontece que nós somos as autoridades. –Draco respondeu (em francês também) se referindo a ele mesmo e Gina.  
-Oh sim e eu sou o Papai Noel. Quem são vocês? Turistas impertinentes ou repórteres oportunistas?  
-Está vendo alguma câmera? –Draco perguntou fechando a cara e continuou –Pode me chamar de Louis, o audacioso, é como todos os meus subordinados do esquadrão anti-bombas me chamam e essa é a minha principal funcionária, a srta. Lindsay Mcdogall.  
-Se são do esquadrão anti-bombas, por que estão vestindo essas roupas? Não são essas roupas que são utilizadas pelo esquadrão. Cadê os uniformes tradicionais?  
-Hoje era dia de folga pra mim e Lindsay, nós estávamos passeando quando o meu celular tocou e me avisaram do ocorrido. Viemos o mais depressa possível e não deu tempo de trocarmos de roupas. Ou você acha que eu uso aquele uniforme 24 horas por dia?  
O segurança não era tão fácil assim de se enganar, Gina percebeu o olhar desconfiado que ele ainda lançava para ela e Draco:  
-Então mostrem-me as suas credenciais. –ele exigiu.  
-Que parte de "era o meu dia de folga" você não entendeu? –Draco perguntou já começando a se irritar –Não podia imaginar que eu e Lindsay seríamos convocados de uma hora pra outra.  
-Porque a srta. Mcdogall está tão calada sobre o assunto? –o segurança perguntou olhando para Gina.  
-Ela é inglesa, mudou-se a pouco tempo para a França e por isso ainda não sabe falar francês.  
-É verdade que são do esquadrão anti-bombas, srta. Mcdogall? –ele perguntou dessa vez em inglês.  
-Sim, nós somos e estamos aqui para fazermos o nosso trabalho. Mas acontece que uma certa 'parede humana' não está permitindo. –Gina disse fuzilando o segurança com o olhar –Deixe-nos passar ou será o responsável pela destruição de um dos monumentos mais conhecidos do mundo e que é também o símbolo do seu país. Vai querer apodrecer na cadeia por isso ou vai nos deixar desarmar a maldita bomba?  
-Então subam de uma vez. –o segurança falou mais do que contrariado enquanto dava passagem para "Lindsay" e "Louis".  
Gina apertou o botão do elevador panorâmico e Draco perguntou para o segurança:  
-Não há ninguém lá em cima, há?  
-Não, já tirei os visitantes que estavam lá em cima e tenho que acrescentar que não vi bomba alguma.  
-Os terroristas são ardilosos para esconderem bombas, mas não se preocupe. Iremos desarmá-la. –Draco disse e entrou com Gina no elevador.  
-Você simplesmente perdeu o juízo! Não há nenhuma bomba lá em cima. –Gina disse assim que as portas se fecharam e eles começaram a subir.  
-Eu sei. Não há agora, mas vai haver.  
A ruiva olhou muito séria pra ele:  
-No que está pensando? Ficou maluco de vez? Não que eu duvidasse antes, mas agora deixou óbvio pra mim ver.  
-Eu invento toda essas história para podermos subir na torre e você vem duvidando da minha sanidade? O mínimo que poderia fazer era agradecer e confiar em mim. –o loiro disse e viu Gina o encarando preocupada –Não fique assim, não há motivo. Tudo ficará bem.  
-Sério?  
-Hum-hum. E a propósito você mente muito bem quando quer, gostei particularmente de quando insinuou que o cara apodreceria na cadeia. Tenho que reconhecer que foi uma jogada de mestre ameaçá-lo desse jeito. –Draco comentou.  
A expressão no rosto de Gina de desanuviou e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. Um sorriso vacilante, é verdade, mas ainda assim um sorriso:  
-Você fez tudo isso por eu querer vir até aqui ou por que não queria esperar na fila de jeito nenhum? –ela perguntou observando o rio Sena.  
Draco lembrou-se do que planejara anteriormente: ser legal, mas não a ponto de insinuar 2as intenções. Por isso considerou e pesou a pergunta por alguns segundos antes de finalmente responder:  
-Um pouco de cada.  
Nesse momento a porta do elevador se abriu e eles saíram para admirar a Paris que se estendia a seus pés:  
-Linda, realmente uma paisagem explêndida. Mas e quanto a bomba?  
-Sinceramente eu não te entendo Virgínia. Você queria tanto vir aqui e agora que conseguiu fica aí se preocupando à toa. É uma oportunidade única, então eu sugiro que você relaxe e curta a visão que você tanto queria. –Draco falou seriamente.  
-Mas...  
-Não tem mas nenhum! Se você não aproveitar esse momento, eu sou capaz de te jogar lá embaixo, entendeu?  
Gina respirou fundo:  
-O.k., você venceu. –ela disse se apoiando em uma barra e observando vários lugares.  
Draco também ficou olhando, ele estava do lado de Gina e parecia perdido em pensamentos.  
"Que perda de tempo essa minha nova tática. Não está adiantando nada não dar em cima da Weasley. Mas também eu não posso esperar que ela se arraste aos meus pés em tão pouco tempo. Preciso ser paciente...humpf, coisa que com certeza eu não sou. Eu simplesmente ODEIO ter que esperar. Quando quero algo, quero pra ontem. Que droga! Pelo jeito terei que ter paciência e esperar." Ele pensou e então olhou para o rosto satisfeito e sonhador que Gina ostentava.  
-O que foi Draco? –ela perguntou percebendo o olhar dele fixo em si.  
-Quero saber como se sente ao olhar pra tudo isso..  
-estou me sentindo estranha. Feliz, mas estranha. É mais alto do que pensava, estou com um pouco de tontura. –ela disse parecendo mais pálida que o normal.  
Draco percebeu Gina oscilando nos próprios pés e então a segurou junto se si (uma mão na cintura e outra nas costas). A ruiva levantou a cabeça e seus olhos castanhos encontraram os cinzentos de Draco. Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos ruivos dela. Os olhos da Weasley (apesar dela estar se sentindo meio mal) tinham um tipo de brilho, os lábios dela estavam entreabertos e pareciam implorar pelos de Draco.  
Ao olhar para ela, o loiro sentiu-se perdido e como se um imã o atraísse na direção dela. O Malfoy ficou mais do que tentado a beijar Gina.  
"...o que é que eu estou pensando? Não acredito que eu quero beijar o Malfoy! Ai esses olhos misteriosos! Não me torture mais!" Gina pensou, Draco conseguiu ler e se esforçou para manter-se sério.  
"Então a Gininha quer um beijo...Droga! Não posso negar que também não gostaria." Ele pensou e a Weasley também pôde saber o que se passava na mente dele.  
Draco desviou o olhar.  
"Não vou beijá-la agora que ela quer, mesmo que isso me custe todo o auto-controle. É pra Gina ficar comendo na minha mão e não o contrário. Vou continuar agindo como se não me importasse em seduzí-la."  
-Você está bem? –ele perguntou afastando seu corpo do da ruiva, mas ainda assim segurando-a caso ela tivesse um eventual desmaio.  
-Está tudo bem, é apenas uma fraqueza repentina seguida por tonteira. Pode me soltar, eu não corro o risco de desabar no chão a qualquer momento e mesmo que corresse, eu não sou nenhuma boneca de porcelana que pode se quebrar com qualquer coisa.  
-Tem certeza? –Draco perguntou olhando para as feições ainda um tanto pálidas de Gina, a ruiva fez que sim e ele a soltou –Olhe lá hein Virgínia! Você tem se alimentado direito? Eu não quero ter que servir de... –nesse instante o estômago dele roncou –Já sei o porque dessa fraqueza. Estamos sem comer desde o almoço de ontem. Eu comi bem, mas você tem aquela MANIA DE NÃO PEGAR MUITA COMIDA.  
-Deve ter sido por isso mesmo. –ela concordou –Mas eu não esperava ter que ficar tanto sem comer.  
-Pare de falar em comer! –Draco reclamou –Meu estômago está roncando e eu estou morrendo de fome. Vamos embora. –disse já indo em direção ao elevador.  
-Mas Draco! E a bomba?  
Ele parou no meio do caminho e virou-se para ela:  
-Droga! Havia me esquecido disso. –disse fechando os olhos e começando a pensar no que fazer.  
Depois de um curto espaço de tempo ele conjurou uma estrutura metálica maciça do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos. Notava-se nela um relógio em contagem regressiva. Gina olhou para o objeto de forma apreensiva:  
-Isso não é uma bomba de verdade, é?  
-Receio que seja. –ele respondeu sério olhando para o relógio que já marcava um minuto.  
-Pelas barbas de Merlin! Malfoy você é louco e quer nos matar! Temos que abrir essa bomba e desativarmos. –ela disse conjurando uma pequena chave de fenda e um alicate de eletricista em miniatura.  
-Não seja idiota Weasley! É claro que não quero NOS matar.  
-Dê-me essa bomba, rápido!  
Draco hesitou:  
-O quê?  
-ME DÊ ESSA PORRA DE UMA VEZ ANTES QUE VOEMOS PELOS ARES!  
Sem pestanejar o loiro passou-lhe a bomba. Gina rapidamente tratou de desrosquear a tampa e viu dois fios (um vermelho e outro azul) sobre o que parecia um chip complexo:  
-O que está esperando? –Draco perguntou já quase arrancando os próprios cabelos em sinal de extrema preocupação –Faltam apenas 18 segundos, desative logo essa coisa!  
-Eu não sei qual fio cortar. –ela confessou agora beirando o desespero.  
-São apenas dois! ESCOLHA UM DELES!  
Ela respirou fundo...10 segundos... "Azul é a cor do céu e do mar"...9 segundos... "Vermelho são rosas, amor e sangue"...8 segundos... "Oh meu Deus! O que escolho?"...7 segundos... "Não quero morrer!"...6 segundos... "Azul me leva a cantar"...5 segundos... "Vermelho me leva a amar"...4 segundos...  
-WEASLEY! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!  
Três segundos e Gina se decidiu.  
"Eu escolho amar". Ela pensou e cortou o fio vermelho.  
O relógio paralisou em 2 segundos e ela respirou aliviada:  
-achei que ia morrer. –ela disse e desabou desacordada nos braços de Draco.  
-Mais essa! Eu não acredito que a Weasley desmaiou... Acorde Virgínia! –ele chamou -Mas que saco! –disse e puxou a varinha de suas vestes com uma mão enquanto segurava Gina com a outra –Enervate!  
Gina abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes antes de olhar para o loiro que a segurava, quando ela se deu conta da situação, ficou vermelha de vergonha.  
"Droga! Eu tinha que ter desmaiado?" ela perguntou-se.  
-Vamos sair daqui. –foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.  
Draco se abaixou para pegar a bomba que estava no chão e colocou-a em um bolso da calça. Gina começou a andar meio oscilante na direção do elevador, mas Draco a deteve pelo braço.  
-Me solta Malfoy! Eu posso andar sozinha. –a ruiva disse irritada com ele.  
-Não, não mesmo Virgínia. A última vez que disse que eu podia soltá-la, eu soltei. Mas agora é diferente, você desmaiou.  
-Isso não faz de mim uma inválida! –respondeu indignada.  
-Engula o seu orgulho, pois eu vou ajudá-la.  
-Não vai não! –teimou.  
-Ótimo! Sou eu quem está com a bomba e não sairemos daqui enquanto não concordar.  
-Ótimo também. –respondeu parecendo indiferente.  
Draco sorriu debochado:  
-Será que não está com fome Virgínia? Se continuar sem comer, irá desmaiar de novo. É isso o que quer?  
Gina bufou e disse resignada:  
-O.k., você venceu.  
Ele sorriu novamente e se aproximou dela. Passou um dos braços da ruiva por trás de seu pescoço:  
-Apoie-se em mim. –ele disse segurando-a pela cintura.  
Foram andando juntos para o elevador e Gina percebeu a situação desconfortável de Draco (ele era consideravelmente mais alto que ela e tinha que se curvar para que ela pudesse se apoiar direito):  
-Por quê? –ela perguntou.  
-Por que o quê? –Draco perguntou simplesmente.  
-Por que está fazendo isso Malfoy? –ela perguntou de cara amarrada –Me ajudando.  
-Você acabou de responder. Estou fazendo isso para te ajudar. –disse e os dois entraram no elevador.  
Gina revirou os olhos em tédio:  
-Sabe do que estou falando. –como ele nada disse a respeito disso, ela continuou – Então por que está me ajudando? Não é obrigado a fazer isso. Você nem ao menos se preocupa comigo Malfoy.  
Draco então olhou intensamente dentro dos olhos de Gina, o rosto dele inexpressivo:  
-Não me conhece tanto quanto acha, Virgínia. Talvez eu me importe mais do que pensa...Weasley. –disse dando ênfase ao sobrenome dela.


	16. Torre Eiffel, de bombas a desmaios

**Capítulo 16: Torre Eiffel, de bombas à desmaios****  
**  
Gina já dava seu vigésimo suspiro quando Draco saiu do banho:  
-E o mapa? –Draco perguntou.  
A Weasley que estivera admirando de cima para baixo os 300 majestosos metros da torre, virou-se para Draco:  
-Nada novo. –ela respondeu e percebeu que ele estava de toalha.  
O loiro teve que se esforçar para não dar um sorriso vitorioso quando viu Gina passar a língua involuntariamente pelos lábios ao olhá-lo:  
-O que foi? Draco perguntou soando inocente.  
-N-nada. –Gina se apressou a responder –Apenas estava imaginando o porque de você não se trocar dentro do banheiro já que eu estou aqui.  
-Esqueci de pegar minhas roupas, não costumo me trocar dentro do banheiro. –ele disse pegando roupas em sua mala –Isso te incomoda?  
"Sim, isso me incomoda muito. Esse seu corpo de deus grego me faz babar que nem uma idiota. Fico dividida entre a vontade de te agarrar ou de te esganar por provocar em mim tamanho desejo." Ela pensou evitando contato visual.  
-Me incomoda demais essa sua pretensão de achar que quero vê-lo seminu.  
-Não foi de propósito. –ele disse parecendo mortalmente sério e entrou no banheiro de novo.  
Ao ver a porta se fechar Gina começou a se abanar.  
"Maldito Malfoy! Como eu posso me sentir tão atraída por ele? Você ainda me paga."  
Poucos minutos se passaram e Draco saiu do banheiro, dessa vez vestido com uma calça jeans preta, camisa branca e tênis preto:  
-Está a pensar em quê? –Draco perguntou curioso.  
-Vamos sair? –ela perguntou para ele –Tem vários lugares em que podemos ir.  
-Tudo bem, podemos sair juntos. –Draco respondeu indiferente –Quer ir agora?  
-Sim, é claro!  
Os dois haviam acabado de passar pelas portas duplas do hotel quando Draco perguntou:  
-Aonde gostaria de ir primeiro?  
-Adivinha! –Gina respondeu sorrindo feliz.  
"Sorriso lindo." Draco pensou e viu Gina desviar o olhar "Merda! Ela deve ter lido esse pensamento, preciso ser mais cauteloso."  
Ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido:  
-Vamos até a Torre Eiffel então e depois poderíamos almoçar.  
Como Gina nada respondeu, Draco começou a andar e a ruiva então o seguiu.  
Paris era uma cidade fabulosa, Gina não sabia para onde deveria olhar primeiro.  
-Gostando de Paris? –Draco perguntou mais para puxar assunto do que outra coisa.  
-Eu te disse que sempre quis vir aqui, mas... –ela parou abruptamente de falar.  
-Mas o quê? –ele perguntou curioso.  
-Eu nunca imaginei que viria aqui com você. Na verdade eu... –ela parou de novo.  
-Na verdade você o quê? –ele perguntou encorajando-a continuar.  
-Você vai rir de mim. –Gina disse um pouco sem graça.  
-Prometo que não. –Draco respondeu ansiando a resposta dela.  
-Tá bom então. Hum...é que acontece que eu sonhava há anos viajar para cá com um namorado.  
-Imaginava que viria com o Potter, não? –Draco perguntou deixando claro em seu tom o desagrado de falar de Harry.  
-Sim, eu imaginava. Mas isso é passado...delírios de uma adolescente.  
-Mas você está aqui em Paris e com uma companhia muito melhor do que o "Cara-cicatriz".  
-Já te disseram que você é muito convencido?  
-Eu digo isso a mim mesmo diariamente.  
Gina deu um meneio de cabeça para mostrar o descontentamento ao ouvir a resposta dele.  
"Eu odeio esse jeito convencido que ele tem!" ela pensou e não falou mais com ele até chegarem bem próximos da torre.  
-Olhe quantos turistas. –a ruiva comentou.  
-Ah é? Olhe para o tamanho dessa fila! Eu ODEIO ficar em filas, pode dar meia volta e esquecer da idéia.  
-Mas eu quero subir ao topo dela! Dê um desconto, há muitos turistas porque estamos perto do reveillon.  
-Fora de cogitação eu esperar essa fila andar para pegar o maldito elevador. –disse em tom definitivo e Gina juntou as mãos e o olhou de um jeito inocente de modo a pedir por favor, fazendo com que ele reconsiderasse um pouco –Sinto, mas não fico nessa fila nem morto! –a ruiva abriu a boca para reclamar, mas ele continuou a falar –Tive uma idéia.  
-Idéia? –ela perguntou confusa.  
-Já volto, não saia daqui nem que veja algo absurdo...a não ser que você não queira mais subir na torre.  
-Claro que quero, te esperarei aqui. –ela concordou e ele se afastou andando a passos largos.  
A pobre Weasley foi para o último lugar da fila, que a propósito parecia ter umas 300 pessoas. Os minutos se passaram com ela ignorando os olhares cobiçosos de alguns caras, até que ela ouviu a voz de Draco magicamente ampliada (como se ele estivesse falando em um megafone) sabe-se lá vinda de onde:  
-Atenção! Atenção! –ele falava (gritava) em um francês perfeito –Fomos informados de que há uma bomba no topo da Torre Eiffel, -as pessoas começaram a se apavorar –a área deve ser imediatamente evacuada para inspeção de profissionais. Isto não é um treinamento, repito, isso não é um treinamento. As pessoas devem se afastar imediatamente do local.  
"Eu não acredito nisso! Como é que o Malfoy faz uma coisa dessas?" Gina pensou vendo a zona em que o lugar havia se transformado.  
As pessoas corriam para longe e algumas gritavam. Em meio ao tropel, Gina pôde avistar Draco vindo até ela:  
-É isso o que você chama de solução? –ela perguntou incrédula quando o loiro chegou à sua frente.  
-Não, é o que eu chamo de distração. –ele respondeu indiferente.  
-É o que eu chamo de confusão. E que confusão! Você criou um furdúncio enorme Draco! E pra que isso?  
-Para subirmos na torre. –respondeu como se fosse óbvio.  
-Não vão nos deixar subir, você disse pra todos se afastarem e deixarem a situação ser controlada por profissionais.  
-Bingo! É aí que está. Nós seremos os profissionais. –Draco disse puxando Gina em direção a torre –Não usaremos nossos verdadeiros nomes é claro. Nós seremos detetives do esquadrão anti-bombas. Você será Lindsay Mcdogall e eu serei Louis...oh sei lá, vou usar o meu sobrenome então, é francês mesmo.  
-Acho melhor não usar seu sobrenome ou irá se meter em confusão. –Gina o alertou.  
-O.k. Eu darei um jeito. –disse, deu os últimos dez passos e parou na frente do segurança que guardava a torre.  
-Não ouviram o aviso? Devem se retirar imediatamente daqui. As autoridades já devem estar a caminho. –o homem falou em francês.  
-Acontece que nós somos as autoridades. –Draco respondeu (em francês também) se referindo a ele mesmo e Gina.  
-Oh sim e eu sou o Papai Noel. Quem são vocês? Turistas impertinentes ou repórteres oportunistas?  
-Está vendo alguma câmera? –Draco perguntou fechando a cara e continuou –Pode me chamar de Louis, o audacioso, é como todos os meus subordinados do esquadrão anti-bombas me chamam e essa é a minha principal funcionária, a srta. Lindsay Mcdogall.  
-Se são do esquadrão anti-bombas, por que estão vestindo essas roupas? Não são essas roupas que são utilizadas pelo esquadrão. Cadê os uniformes tradicionais?  
-Hoje era dia de folga pra mim e Lindsay, nós estávamos passeando quando o meu celular tocou e me avisaram do ocorrido. Viemos o mais depressa possível e não deu tempo de trocarmos de roupas. Ou você acha que eu uso aquele uniforme 24 horas por dia?  
O segurança não era tão fácil assim de se enganar, Gina percebeu o olhar desconfiado que ele ainda lançava para ela e Draco:  
-Então mostrem-me as suas credenciais. –ele exigiu.  
-Que parte de "era o meu dia de folga" você não entendeu? –Draco perguntou já começando a se irritar –Não podia imaginar que eu e Lindsay seríamos convocados de uma hora pra outra.  
-Porque a srta. Mcdogall está tão calada sobre o assunto? –o segurança perguntou olhando para Gina.  
-Ela é inglesa, mudou-se a pouco tempo para a França e por isso ainda não sabe falar francês.  
-É verdade que são do esquadrão anti-bombas, srta. Mcdogall? –ele perguntou dessa vez em inglês.  
-Sim, nós somos e estamos aqui para fazermos o nosso trabalho. Mas acontece que uma certa 'parede humana' não está permitindo. –Gina disse fuzilando o segurança com o olhar –Deixe-nos passar ou será o responsável pela destruição de um dos monumentos mais conhecidos do mundo e que é também o símbolo do seu país. Vai querer apodrecer na cadeia por isso ou vai nos deixar desarmar a maldita bomba?  
-Então subam de uma vez. –o segurança falou mais do que contrariado enquanto dava passagem para "Lindsay" e "Louis".  
Gina apertou o botão do elevador panorâmico e Draco perguntou para o segurança:  
-Não há ninguém lá em cima, há?  
-Não, já tirei os visitantes que estavam lá em cima e tenho que acrescentar que não vi bomba alguma.  
-Os terroristas são ardilosos para esconderem bombas, mas não se preocupe. Iremos desarmá-la. –Draco disse e entrou com Gina no elevador.  
-Você simplesmente perdeu o juízo! Não há nenhuma bomba lá em cima. –Gina disse assim que as portas se fecharam e eles começaram a subir.  
-Eu sei. Não há agora, mas vai haver.  
A ruiva olhou muito séria pra ele:  
-No que está pensando? Ficou maluco de vez? Não que eu duvidasse antes, mas agora deixou óbvio pra mim ver.  
-Eu invento toda essas história para podermos subir na torre e você vem duvidando da minha sanidade? O mínimo que poderia fazer era agradecer e confiar em mim. –o loiro disse e viu Gina o encarando preocupada –Não fique assim, não há motivo. Tudo ficará bem.  
-Sério?  
-Hum-hum. E a propósito você mente muito bem quando quer, gostei particularmente de quando insinuou que o cara apodreceria na cadeia. Tenho que reconhecer que foi uma jogada de mestre ameaçá-lo desse jeito. –Draco comentou.  
A expressão no rosto de Gina de desanuviou e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. Um sorriso vacilante, é verdade, mas ainda assim um sorriso:  
-Você fez tudo isso por eu querer vir até aqui ou por que não queria esperar na fila de jeito nenhum? –ela perguntou observando o rio Sena.  
Draco lembrou-se do que planejara anteriormente: ser legal, mas não a ponto de insinuar 2as intenções. Por isso considerou e pesou a pergunta por alguns segundos antes de finalmente responder:  
-Um pouco de cada.  
Nesse momento a porta do elevador se abriu e eles saíram para admirar a Paris que se estendia a seus pés:  
-Linda, realmente uma paisagem explêndida. Mas e quanto a bomba?  
-Sinceramente eu não te entendo Virgínia. Você queria tanto vir aqui e agora que conseguiu fica aí se preocupando à toa. É uma oportunidade única, então eu sugiro que você relaxe e curta a visão que você tanto queria. –Draco falou seriamente.  
-Mas...  
-Não tem mas nenhum! Se você não aproveitar esse momento, eu sou capaz de te jogar lá embaixo, entendeu?  
Gina respirou fundo:  
-O.k., você venceu. –ela disse se apoiando em uma barra e observando vários lugares.  
Draco também ficou olhando, ele estava do lado de Gina e parecia perdido em pensamentos.  
"Que perda de tempo essa minha nova tática. Não está adiantando nada não dar em cima da Weasley. Mas também eu não posso esperar que ela se arraste aos meus pés em tão pouco tempo. Preciso ser paciente...humpf, coisa que com certeza eu não sou. Eu simplesmente ODEIO ter que esperar. Quando quero algo, quero pra ontem. Que droga! Pelo jeito terei que ter paciência e esperar." Ele pensou e então olhou para o rosto satisfeito e sonhador que Gina ostentava.  
-O que foi Draco? –ela perguntou percebendo o olhar dele fixo em si.  
-Quero saber como se sente ao olhar pra tudo isso..  
-estou me sentindo estranha. Feliz, mas estranha. É mais alto do que pensava, estou com um pouco de tontura. –ela disse parecendo mais pálida que o normal.  
Draco percebeu Gina oscilando nos próprios pés e então a segurou junto se si (uma mão na cintura e outra nas costas). A ruiva levantou a cabeça e seus olhos castanhos encontraram os cinzentos de Draco. Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos ruivos dela. Os olhos da Weasley (apesar dela estar se sentindo meio mal) tinham um tipo de brilho, os lábios dela estavam entreabertos e pareciam implorar pelos de Draco.  
Ao olhar para ela, o loiro sentiu-se perdido e como se um imã o atraísse na direção dela. O Malfoy ficou mais do que tentado a beijar Gina.  
"...o que é que eu estou pensando? Não acredito que eu quero beijar o Malfoy! Ai esses olhos misteriosos! Não me torture mais!" Gina pensou, Draco conseguiu ler e se esforçou para manter-se sério.  
"Então a Gininha quer um beijo...Droga! Não posso negar que também não gostaria." Ele pensou e a Weasley também pôde saber o que se passava na mente dele.  
Draco desviou o olhar.  
"Não vou beijá-la agora que ela quer, mesmo que isso me custe todo o auto-controle. É pra Gina ficar comendo na minha mão e não o contrário. Vou continuar agindo como se não me importasse em seduzí-la."  
-Você está bem? –ele perguntou afastando seu corpo do da ruiva, mas ainda assim segurando-a caso ela tivesse um eventual desmaio.  
-Está tudo bem, é apenas uma fraqueza repentina seguida por tonteira. Pode me soltar, eu não corro o risco de desabar no chão a qualquer momento e mesmo que corresse, eu não sou nenhuma boneca de porcelana que pode se quebrar com qualquer coisa.  
-Tem certeza? –Draco perguntou olhando para as feições ainda um tanto pálidas de Gina, a ruiva fez que sim e ele a soltou –Olhe lá hein Virgínia! Você tem se alimentado direito? Eu não quero ter que servir de... –nesse instante o estômago dele roncou –Já sei o porque dessa fraqueza. Estamos sem comer desde o almoço de ontem. Eu comi bem, mas você tem aquela MANIA DE NÃO PEGAR MUITA COMIDA.  
-Deve ter sido por isso mesmo. –ela concordou –Mas eu não esperava ter que ficar tanto sem comer.  
-Pare de falar em comer! –Draco reclamou –Meu estômago está roncando e eu estou morrendo de fome. Vamos embora. –disse já indo em direção ao elevador.  
-Mas Draco! E a bomba?  
Ele parou no meio do caminho e virou-se para ela:  
-Droga! Havia me esquecido disso. –disse fechando os olhos e começando a pensar no que fazer.  
Depois de um curto espaço de tempo ele conjurou uma estrutura metálica maciça do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos. Notava-se nela um relógio em contagem regressiva. Gina olhou para o objeto de forma apreensiva:  
-Isso não é uma bomba de verdade, é?  
-Receio que seja. –ele respondeu sério olhando para o relógio que já marcava um minuto.  
-Pelas barbas de Merlin! Malfoy você é louco e quer nos matar! Temos que abrir essa bomba e desativarmos. –ela disse conjurando uma pequena chave de fenda e um alicate de eletricista em miniatura.  
-Não seja idiota Weasley! É claro que não quero NOS matar.  
-Dê-me essa bomba, rápido!  
Draco hesitou:  
-O quê?  
-ME DÊ ESSA PORRA DE UMA VEZ ANTES QUE VOEMOS PELOS ARES!  
Sem pestanejar o loiro passou-lhe a bomba. Gina rapidamente tratou de desrosquear a tampa e viu dois fios (um vermelho e outro azul) sobre o que parecia um chip complexo:  
-O que está esperando? –Draco perguntou já quase arrancando os próprios cabelos em sinal de extrema preocupação –Faltam apenas 18 segundos, desative logo essa coisa!  
-Eu não sei qual fio cortar. –ela confessou agora beirando o desespero.  
-São apenas dois! ESCOLHA UM DELES!  
Ela respirou fundo...10 segundos... "Azul é a cor do céu e do mar"...9 segundos... "Vermelho são rosas, amor e sangue"...8 segundos... "Oh meu Deus! O que escolho?"...7 segundos... "Não quero morrer!"...6 segundos... "Azul me leva a cantar"...5 segundos... "Vermelho me leva a amar"...4 segundos...  
-WEASLEY! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!  
Três segundos e Gina se decidiu.  
"Eu escolho amar". Ela pensou e cortou o fio vermelho.  
O relógio paralisou em 2 segundos e ela respirou aliviada:  
-achei que ia morrer. –ela disse e desabou desacordada nos braços de Draco.  
-Mais essa! Eu não acredito que a Weasley desmaiou... Acorde Virgínia! –ele chamou -Mas que saco! –disse e puxou a varinha de suas vestes com uma mão enquanto segurava Gina com a outra –Enervate!  
Gina abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes antes de olhar para o loiro que a segurava, quando ela se deu conta da situação, ficou vermelha de vergonha.  
"Droga! Eu tinha que ter desmaiado?" ela perguntou-se.  
-Vamos sair daqui. –foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.  
Draco se abaixou para pegar a bomba que estava no chão e colocou-a em um bolso da calça. Gina começou a andar meio oscilante na direção do elevador, mas Draco a deteve pelo braço.  
-Me solta Malfoy! Eu posso andar sozinha. –a ruiva disse irritada com ele.  
-Não, não mesmo Virgínia. A última vez que disse que eu podia soltá-la, eu soltei. Mas agora é diferente, você desmaiou.  
-Isso não faz de mim uma inválida! –respondeu indignada.  
-Engula o seu orgulho, pois eu vou ajudá-la.  
-Não vai não! –teimou.  
-Ótimo! Sou eu quem está com a bomba e não sairemos daqui enquanto não concordar.  
-Ótimo também. –respondeu parecendo indiferente.  
Draco sorriu debochado:  
-Será que não está com fome Virgínia? Se continuar sem comer, irá desmaiar de novo. É isso o que quer?  
Gina bufou e disse resignada:  
-O.k., você venceu.  
Ele sorriu novamente e se aproximou dela. Passou um dos braços da ruiva por trás de seu pescoço:  
-Apoie-se em mim. –ele disse segurando-a pela cintura.  
Foram andando juntos para o elevador e Gina percebeu a situação desconfortável de Draco (ele era consideravelmente mais alto que ela e tinha que se curvar para que ela pudesse se apoiar direito):  
-Por quê? –ela perguntou.  
-Por que o quê? –Draco perguntou simplesmente.  
-Por que está fazendo isso Malfoy? –ela perguntou de cara amarrada –Me ajudando.  
-Você acabou de responder. Estou fazendo isso para te ajudar. –disse e os dois entraram no elevador.  
Gina revirou os olhos em tédio:  
-Sabe do que estou falando. –como ele nada disse a respeito disso, ela continuou – Então por que está me ajudando? Não é obrigado a fazer isso. Você nem ao menos se preocupa comigo Malfoy.  
Draco então olhou intensamente dentro dos olhos de Gina, o rosto dele inexpressivo:  
-Não me conhece tanto quanto acha, Virgínia. Talvez eu me importe mais do que pensa...Weasley. –disse dando ênfase ao sobrenome dela.


	17. A questão de fogo X gelo

**Capítulo 17: A questão de fogo x gelo**

"Não me conhece tanto quanto acha, Virgínia. Talvez eu me importe mais do que pensa... Weasley".  
Isso que Draco havia dito ecoava em sua mente sem parar.  
Eles já haviam passado pelo segurança (Draco havia mostrado a ele a bomba e murmurado uma desculpa para justificar o estado de Gina).  
"O que é que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Esse cara tem sérios problemas psicológicos, isso é o que ele tem. Ah! Mas por que ele disse? Será que o Malfoy se importa realmente comigo? Não, claro que não! LARGUE DE SER IDIOTA, VIRGÍNIA! Como eu pude pensar nisso mesmo que por um único segundo? Ele deve ter querido dizer que se importa com o meu corpo, já que é isso que ele quer, e não com a minha pessoa. BURRA, BURRA, BURRA! Mas é claro que o Malfoy só quer o meu corpo".Ela pensou andando ainda apoiada em Draco.  
"Como eu fui estúpido! E-S-T-Ú-P-I-D-O! Sim, Draco Malfoy, você foi estúpido demais! Por que eu disse que me importava com ela mais do que ela pensava? EU NÃO ME IMPORTO COM A WEASLEY! Os Weasley me dão náuseas! Menos a Virgínia... Mas eles são uns burros, incompetentes e defensores de um monte de babaquices sentimentalistas... Bem, mas a Gina é diferente e é uma Comensal assim como eu... MAS AINDA É UMA WESALEY, DRACO! Agora é capaz de ela pensar que eu me preocupo com ela, mas isso não é verdade. Tá bom, tá bom... Droga! Eu estava sim preocupado, mas tenho uma boa razão para isso. A garota desmaiou, está fraca e eu não quero uma mulher fraca. Gosto de mulheres vigorosas, portanto quero Weasley em plena forma para me mostrar o quão ardente ela pode ser. Quero uma prova maior do que daquela vez que a induzi a agir por instinto. É com isso que me preocupo." Draco pensou, convencendo a si mesmo disso.  
O primeiro lugar que acharam para comer não era exatamente um restaurante e sim um café, mas entraram lá assim mesmo.  
Sentaram-se em uma mesa e Draco já ia levantar para encontrar alguém a que pudesse fazer um pedido, quando uma garçonete perguntou:  
- O que o Sr... – ela começou e Draco informou seu nome – Malfoy e a Sra. Malfoy gostariam de pedir?  
Gina estava tão fraca que nem ouviu o comentário da moça. Já Draco espumou de raiva por dentro, mas estava com tanta fome que decidiu deixar passar:  
- Nós queremos uma porção de batatas fritas, uma porção de queijo, outra de calabresa, quatro croassant de qualquer recheio e quatro canecas de chocolate quente. – ele disse e a garçonete escrevia freneticamente no caderno de notas.  
- Só isso? – a francesa perguntou ironicamente.  
- Vocês têm torta de morango?  
- Sim, o Sr. Vai querer?  
- Quero duas. – Draco disse e a moça se virou para ir buscar as coisas. – Gina. – ele chamou e ela abriu os olhos.  
- Fala. – disse coma uma voz fraquinha.  
- Você está muito pálida e com olheiras sob os olhos.  
- Obrigada por me informar o quanto a minha aparência está decrépita. – ela tentou usar ironia.  
- É sério, você parece tão fraca que eu não me surpreenderia se você desmaiasse a qualquer hora.  
- Você sabe mesmo como animar uma pessoa, consola tanto...  
- Com licença, - era a garçonete – aqui estão os croassants e o chocolate quente. – disse tirando da bandeja as canecas e uma cestinha com os salgados.  
Gina olhou para o croassant e o croassant "olhou" para ela. Amor à primeira vista. Sem hesitar, a ruiva começou a comer com vontade:  
- Isso aqui tá bom, não vai comer não?  
- Está parecendo uma morta de fome. Eu sei que a sua família já foi pobre, mas está parecendo que nunca viu comida na vida. Os Weasley já foram tão pé-rapados assim, é?  
- Dane-se tudo, Malfoy! Eu to com fome. –ela explicou.  
Draco resolveu não discutir e começou a comer também, mas com classe. Por mais que estivesse com fome, ele ainda era um Malfoy e tinha que agir como um. O resto do que haviam pedido chegou, eles comiam sem se falar. Estavam com tanta fome que devoraram tudo em apenas 15 minutos:  
- Não quero ver comida na minha frente por um bom tempo. –Gina declarou ao acabar de comer.  
- Também estou mais do que satisfeito.  
O loiro chamou a garçonete e pediu a conta.  
- São 50 dólares. – ela informou.  
- O quê? – Draco perguntou fechando a cara – Repete isso.  
A moça abriu a boca para falar novamente, mas Gina foi mais rápida e pegou o papel indicando o quanto haviam gastado:  
- Ora, Malfoy! Ela disse 50 daquelas notas verdes. Ficou surdo por acaso?  
- Eu não pedi a sua opinião, Weasley. Fique na sua. – respondeu pra Gina – Eu não poderia debitar no cartão? –acrescentou em francês para a garçonete.  
- Sinto muito Sr. Malfoy, mas a máquina de passar cartões foi para o conserto ainda ontem.  
"Puta merda! Eu não posso acreditar no meu azar, a máquina foi para o conserto ontem... Terei mesmo que gastar as notas verdes".Pensou e tirou do bolso a sua carteira de couro-de-dragão.  
Ao abrí-la procurou por uma nota com o número 50 e a entregou para a garçonete, que fez uma cara de "Ô seu pão-duro! Cadê a minha gorjeta?", mas nada comentou a respeito antes de voltar para o balcão de cara amarrada.  
- Vamos embora daqui. – Draco disse se levantando e Gina fez o mesmo.  
Quando já estavam lá fora, ele perguntou:  
- Para onde quer ir agora?  
- Pro hotel, pelo amor de Deus! Eu comi demais, preciso descansar.  
-Tudo bem então. – concordou e começou a andar, mas ao ver que Gina não o seguia ele parou – O que foi agora?  
-Eu não quero ir a pé. –ela reclamou – Vamos de táxi, hein?  
-Temos que economizar, eu só tenho um pouco mais que 150 dólares e sabe-se lá quando essa viagem irá terminar.  
-Mas eu estou me sentindo mole.  
-Problema seu! Da próxima vez aprenda a não agir como uma morta de fome, achei que os Weasleys já tivessem superado essa fase. – Draco disse recomeçando a andar.  
- Que grosseria! – a ruiva disse indignada e seguiu-o emburrada e decidida a não lhe dirigir a palavra.  
Quando chegaram no hotel, Gina nem esperou Draco pedir a chave na recepção e rumou direto para o quarto, ficando parada do lado de fora a esperar que Draco destrancasse a porta. Mas ele estava demorando pra fazer isso.  
- Abra logo. – ela disse sem rodeios.  
- Ainda está brava comigo, não está?  
A resposta da Weasley foi o silêncio.  
- O.K., eu sei que eu pisei na bola...Saiba que não foi por mal.  
- Não, né? Foi por costume de aporrinhar a minha família...  
Ele a interrompeu:  
- Mas eu estou tentando me desculpar.  
Foi a vez de Gina o cortar:  
- Poupe-me dos seus falsos arrependimentos e desculpas! Você é um Malfoy, ou seja, mesquinho e arrogante. Nada vai mudar isso e agora abra essa porta antes que eu me irrite de verdade e resolva te matar. Se quer saber eu estaria fazendo um favor não só a mim, mas a humanidade inteira.  
O Malfoy abriu a porta mecanicamente e ficou parado do lado de fora com a boca aberta. Como Gina pôde ter dito aquelas coisas pra ele?  
"Estou pasmo. Cada vez mais a Weasley me surpreende... Como é que ela teve coragem de falar daquele jeito comigo? E foi de uma maneira tão fria, parecia até eu mesmo falando. Ela foi capaz de conseguir falar tudo sem expressão. Ela não podia ter falado assim comigo, não mesmo. Me fez me sentir tão... estranho".  
"Estou ficando louca! Tá certo que ele me humilhou com aquele comentário sobre a minha família, mas como que eu consegui parecer tão indiferente? Eu agi como o Malfoy agiria... e isso me dá medo".  
Mas nenhum dos dois tiveram muito tempo para refletir sobre o que ouvira ou falara, pois o quarto estava decididamente bagunçado:  
- Malfoy, venha aqui! É urgente!  
Draco atendeu o chamado de Gina:  
- Quer me xingar mais, é?  
Gina ignorou a pergunta:  
- Alguém esteve aqui.  
- Alô, será que nunca ouviu falar em serviço de quarto ou camareira? Apesar de que preciso reclamar na gerência sobre o serviço da anta do funcionário que passou por aqui, acho que não existe ninguém com pior senso de organização.  
- Será que dá pra "criança" para de gracinha?  
- Não estou tentando ser engraçado, se estivesse você estaria rolando de rir.  
- Não quero falar sobre a sua capacidade de ser ou não engraçado. Estou querendo dizer que camareira nenhuma mexeria nas malas dos hóspedes. Nossas roupas estão todas espalhadas pelo chão.  
Um brilho de raiva passou pelos olhos de Draco:  
-eu mato a criatura desgraçada que ousou fazer isso se um dos meus Armani estiver danificado.  
Gina rolou os olhos em tédio e fez um feitiço que colocou em ordem a sua mala e a de Draco.  
- Fizeram isso de propósito, alguém esteve procurando algo nas nossas coisas. – o loiro disse.  
-Eu estava tentando olhe dizer isso desde...  
Ele a interrompeu:  
-O mapa! Onde você o guardou? Na mala?  
- Não. – respondeu sentando-se perto da cabeceira – Aqui. – e apontou o criado mudo antes de abrir.  
Draco chegou perto de Gina, mas viu apenas um tinteiro dentro da gaveta. Ao ver o ponto de interrogação nos olhos de Draco, ela fez um feitiço que destransfigurou o tinteiro no mapa:  
- Muito esperta, Virgínia. – Draco a elogiou.  
- É preciso ser. No nosso ramo, quem não é esperto dança. – respondeu simplesmente.  
-Será que dá pra parar de agir como eu?  
-eu? Agindo como você? –ela perguntou com desdém e Draco sorriu – Do que está rindo?  
- Você está sendo fria e usou o meu tom de desdém. Ainda vai dizer que não está agindo como eu?  
Ela rolou os olhos pelo quarto antes de responder na defensiva:  
- Eu tenho culpa de você estar me influenciando?  
- Não. – disse e suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar – Mas eu prefiro a Gina esquentadinha, - falou chegando mais perto – é mais excitante. –apenas sussurrou ao ouvido dela. Rapidamente Draco se afastou de Gina (a proximidade estava beirando perigo eminente) e percebeu que ela estava muito vermelha.  
- Isso mesmo, eu quero a Gina que cora ao ouvir algo insinuante.  
- Ora Malfoy! Seu... – a ruiva ergueu uma mão para desferir um tapa contra o rosto dele, mas ele segurou a mão dela e sorriu arrogante.  
- Até mesmo dou preferência a vê-la prestes a me estapear do que...bem, eu só quero que nunca mais fale fria daquele jeito comigo, Virgínia...  
- Eu sempre te agüentei sendo frio comigo. Por que é que eu não posso ser também um poço de frieza?  
- Não combina com a imagem que faço de você e, além disso, pra que juntar gelo com mais gelo se o fogo tem o poder de o derreter? – disse e beijou a mão da ruiva antes de soltá-la – Vou sair, o.k.?  
Como Gina nada respondeu, ele aceitou como um tudo bem:  
- Não sei a hora que volto. – acrescentou saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.  
? Era o que estava acontecendo com a Weasley, sua cabeça estava cheia de pontos de interrogação.  
"O que é que ele quis dizer com aquela história de fogo e gelo? Eu falo que ele não bate bem da cabeça... No fim eu nem tive tempo de falar que o fato das nossas roupas estarem espalhadas quando chegamos tem o dedo daquele que está nos seguindo, pelo menos eu acho..." pensou deitando-se na cama e fechando os olhos.  
"Oh Merlim! Eu não sei como contar ao Draco. Não posso chegar nele e simplesmente dizer: Na verdade eu sou espiã da Ordem da Fênix e preciso que você traia Voldemort pra me ajudar. Bem, se eu disser pra ele dessa maneira, ele não vai pensar duas vezes antes de lançar um Avadra Kedavra, mas mesmo se eu não contar dessa forma, ele também pode querer me matar. Eu juro que não sei o que faço! Estou com tanto sono... tão cansada..." foram os último pensamentos dela antes de dormir.  
Gina caiu em um sono conturbado com um sonho esquisito:  
"Primeiro ela aparece em um lugar escuro com breu:  
- Dá pra alguém acender a luz? – perguntou normalmente.  
De repente, o lugar ficou iluminado e a ruiva estava na Antártida coma mesma roupa com que fora dormir, mas não estava com frio. Havia vários (pra não dizer muitos) pingüins, que sequer notaram-na ali.  
- Oi Gina.  
Ela virou-se e viu que era Draco.  
- O que você quer aqui, Malfoy? Não vê que está me atrapalhando?  
- Atrapalhando? Mas você não está fazendo nada.  
- Estou sim, o Voldemort me mandou ser babá desses pingüins.  
- É mesmo, esqueci que eles são filhos do Lord.  
- Ainda não me disse o que veio fazer aqui, Malfoy. Veio só afogar um dos filhos do Lord pra me culpar?  
- Não, eu apostei com Potter que poderia vender uma geladeira em qualquer lugar e aqui estou. – Draco explicou e imediatamente uma geladeira apareceu atrás dele.  
- Fique à vontade, mas creio que alguém aqui vá comprar.  
- Vou fazer uma demonstração do meu produto.  
- Não precisa! Além disso, estou ocupada. – mas Draco já estava abrindo a geladeira.  
- O lhe que design arrojado, a cor branca que combina com o ambiente. O espaço de dentro é ampliado com magia, sabia? Quer ver os gelos do freezer?  
- Não estou interessada. Por aqui, em qualquer lugar que se olhe, tem gelo.  
- Mas o preço tá uma pechincha, só 150 galeões. – falou, já pegando duas amostras de gelo do freezer e fechando a geladeira.  
- 150? Ficou louco? Isso tá muito caro! Eu nem preciso da geladeira.  
Draco pareceu não ouvi-la:  
- Observe esses dois gelos. – disse e Gina rolou os olhos. – Observe! – ele insistiu.  
- Tá. O que é que tem?  
- Imagina que são duas pessoas.  
- Pra quê?  
- Apenas imagine.  
- Se você insiste...  
- Se eu pegar e atritá-los, eles vão se desgastando.  
- E eu com isso?  
O loiro decidiu ignorar o tom 'doce' com que Gina perguntara.  
- Se são duas pessoas... podemos dizer que são duas pessoas com gênios difíceis agindo da mesma maneira.  
- E...  
- E isso as faz brigar e só as desgasta.  
- Ainda não sei o que tem a ver com a geladeira.  
- Nada, mas é um conselho. Bem, e se pegarmos gelo e... – ele disse e estalou os dedos, fazendo-os aparecer em um deserto com um sol escaldante. – contrapormos com o calor do sol ou mesmo do fogo, - tirou um isqueiro do bolso, o acendeu e colocou perto dos dois cubos de gelo – o gelo acaba derretendo. Isso te diz alguma coisa?  
- Não. – respondeu, depois de pensar um pouco.  
- Faz algum sentido?  
- Não.  
- Mas algum dia vai fazer.  
O corpo de Draco foi ficando translúcido, ele estava preste a desaparecer.  
- Do que está falando? – Gina pergunta quase que desesperada de curiosidade para saber a resposta.  
- Não se preocupe, você ainda vai entender. – respondeu e desapareceu por completo "".  
Gina acordou sobressaltada em sua cama. Quanto tempo ela estivera dormindo? Não dava para saber, mas já era 7h da noite (ela constatou no relógio de parede) e nada de Draco. Aquele sonho estava deixando a ruiva com dor de cabeça, por isso ela decidiu ir tomar um banho para relaxar.  
Preferiu a banheira, pois achou que seria melhor para fazer reflexões.  
"Pense, Gina! Você tem que desvendar! Deixe-me ver, o Malfoy tinha me falado que o fogo derrete o gelo... e o Malfoy do sonho também. Acho que quer dizer que com meu jeito sou capaz de derreter o gelo, a frieza do Malfoy... Mas espera aê! Então o Malfoy me disse que eu causo esse efeito nele... Por que ele deixaria isso claro pra que eu descobrisse? Talvez ele queira que acredite que ele sente algo especial por mim e assim aproveitar-se da minha ingenuidade. Só que acontece que eu não sou mais ingênua e boba há muito tempo. Eu prevejo cada movimento que ele vai dar em relação a mim. Enquanto ele está indo com a farinha, eu já estou voltando com o bolo. É, o Malfoy vai ver que não é tão fácil quanto aprece enganar Virgínia Molly Weasley".

Draco abriu a porta do quarto e viu que Gina estava sentada na cama (já vestida para dormir, com pijamas) e olhava vidrada para a televisão.  
- Já vai dormir, Virgínia?  
Mas a ruiva não respondeu e sequer pareceu ter ouvido. Ele deu de ombros, tirou os tênis e meias. Depois desligou a TV e nem assim Gina se mexeu.  
"Essa Weasley tem sérios problemas, parece estar em transe... Será possível?" pensou, enquanto desabotoava a camisa branca.  
Então deu de ombros e andou até a Weasley.  
- Weasley? – perguntou, agitando uma mão na frente dela e nada.  
Draco abaixou-se, apoiando as mãos no colchão e sussurrou ao ouvido dela:  
- Será que a Gininha ficou surda?  
A reação foi imediata. Gina sentiu o perfume do corpo dele, a proximidade e a voz arrastada pareceu a ela uma carícia lasciva que a fez se arrepiar.  
- Até que enfim acordou. – murmurou e então se afastou.  
A ruiva percebeu nesse momento a camisa aberta dele deixando o peitoral largo e liso e a barriga bem trabalhada à mostra. Gina engoliu em seco.  
"Oh, Merlin! Não seja estúpida Gina! PARE DE REPARAR NO QUANTO O MALFOY É GOSTOSO!" pensou, chutando-se mentalmente por isso e forçou-se a olhar nos olhos dele.  
- Não me chame de Gininha, eu não sou nenhuma garotinha. Além disso, eu não estava dormindo. – foi o que conseguiu dizer (agradecendo a Deus por não ter gaguejado).  
Draco deu um sorriso misterioso.  
- Estou ciente de que não uma garotinha, apesar de às vezes agir como uma. Bem, mas como é que consegue se desligar tanto do mundo?  
- Pode acontecer quando estou perdida em pensamentos, é normal...  
- Só se for pra você.  
- Ah! Vá tomar banho, Malfoy!  
- É, eu sei. Já estava indo mesmo. – ele respondeu, se encaminhando para o banheiro.  
- Vê se você se troca no banheiro. Ouviu, Malfoy?  
- Mas que saco, Weasley! – reclamou, se encaminhando pra mala, a fim de pegar suas vestes de dormir.  
Ao ver Malfoy entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta, ela deitou-se na cama e puxou o edredom para cobrir-se.  
- Mas ele é mesmo um pedaço de mal caminho... ai, aqueles beijos do Malfoy... Merda! Será que o que quero na verdade é estar nos braços do Draco recebendo os beijos dele? NÃO É POSSÍVEL! Agora que ele parou de tentar me beijar, eu deveria estar aliviada... mas não estou. Posso estar sentindo falta? MAS NEM BRINQUE COM UMA COISA DESSAS, VIRGÍNIA! – disse, socando a travesseiro. – É melhor eu dormir.  
Gina fechou os olhos, mas qualquer um sabe que não basta fechar os olhos e dormir instantaneamente. Bem, pelo menos não quando você dormiu várias horas seguidas de tarde.  
Depois de ficar se revirando na cama por um tempo, Gina ouviu a porta do banheiro ser aberta e fingiu estar dormindo.  
- Será que a Weasley já dormiu? – Draco perguntou, se aproximando da cama e observando a ruiva – Sim, dorme mesmo como uma pedra, já deve estar no 7º sono. – concluiu, subindo na cama e se cobrindo também com o mesmo edredom.  
Gina não se mexeu, mas ficou instantaneamente corada por Draco estar debaixo do mesmo edredom.  
"É a minha chance de saber se ele é capaz de fazer algo comigo enquanto estou dormindo".  
- Ah, Virgínia... Que bom que não perguntou onde fui. Eu não gostaria de ter que mentir pra você... – falou calmamente, enquanto alisava os cabelos dela com delicadeza. – Você é muito linda enquanto dorme, mesmo sendo uma Weasley...  
"... queria que fosse minha... e você vai ser". acrescentou em pensamento, tirando a mão do cabelo de Gina e virando-se para o outro lado.  
- Hum... Draco? – Gina perguntou o mais calmamente que pôde.  
O loiro quase deu um pulo de susto.  
- Está acordada desde quando?  
- Eu não dormi ainda. Depois diz que eu não sou normal, você fala sozinho...  
Draco engoliu em seco.  
- Não exatamente, você estava acordada e eu não falo sozinho... apenas converso comigo mesmo... Bem, agora vá dormir.  
- Estou sem sono. – a ruiva disse e Draco se controlou para não dizer que não tinha nada a ver com isso. – Hum... você demorou bastante... Por onde andou?  
- Por aí.  
- Por aí não esclarece nada.  
- Você me ouviu... eu não quero ter que mentir pra você, não sobre isso.  
- Isso o quê?  
- Garanto que ficará sabendo em breve, por isso não me pergunte mais, o.k.?  
- Tudo bem. – Gina concordou, ainda um pouco relutante em deixar a curiosidade de lado.  
"Eu preciso contar pra ele sobre mim. Como é que eu começo?"  
- Draco?  
- O que é, Gina? – ele perguntou meio aborrecido.  
- Eu preciso falar com você.  
- Falar comigo? Mas você já está falando.  
- O que eu quis dizer é que preciso falar sério com você.  
- Sério? E não pode deixar pra amanhã?  
- Não, não dá.  
- O.k. então, pode mandar bala.  
- Bem, eu queria saber o porque de você ter virado um Comensal.  
- Que assunto mais chato. Pra que quer saber isso?  
"Pensei que queria falar sobre nós". ele pensou, confuso.  
- Você sabe meus motivos, quero saber dos seus.  
- Desde que nasci o meu pai queria que eu me tornasse um, mas não foi bem por isso... eu sou bem capaz de desafiar meu pai se eu quiser. Mas o fato é que eu sempre fui ambicioso, não é á toa que fui da Sonserina. Também me irritavam os trouxas com aquela mania de se acharem superiores porque têm tecnologia.  
- Tá, e você é ambicioso em relação a quê?  
- Poder, eu adoro a idéia de controlar os outros por ser poderoso. Ocupo um ótimo cargo no Ministério da Magia, mas nossos horários eram diferentes e por isso não nos cruzávamos.  
- Você trabalha em qual departamento?  
- Execução das Leis da Magia.  
"Isso explica porque as leis de proteção a trouxas não estavam sendo aprovadas". a ruiva deduziu sabiamente.  
- E você está satisfeito com a sua vida?  
- Qual a finalidade do interrogatório?  
- Quero saber mais sobre você, Draco. Ás vezes tenho a impressão de que não te conheço nem um pouco.  
Draco revirou os olhos em tédio antes de continuar.  
- Tenho dinheiro, um bom emprego e chovem mulheres aos meus pés. Não posso dizer que tenho uma vida ruim.  
- Então você está satisfeito com tudo?  
Draco olhou para Gina e ela olhou de volta. O loiro parecia estar avaliando.  
- Vou te contar se você prometer levar isso para o túmulo.  
- Prometo. – a ruiva disse beijando os dedos indicadores cruzados em X.  
- Eu nunca gostei de ter ninguém mandando em mim e dizendo o que eu tenho que fazer. Não gosto de ter que obedecer Voldemort, ele é um coroa chato e frustrado por ter vivido em orfanato. – Gina segurou o riso ao ouvir isso. – Esse é o lado ruim de ser Comensal. Eu queria ter poder sobre ele um dia.  
A ruiva desviou o olhar.  
"Então o Malfoy não é tão leal assim, melhor pra mim...".  
- Você nunca pensou em deixar de ser um Comensal da Morte?  
- Não, na minha opinião é um caminho sem volta. Voldemort pode ser muito cruel com os traidores. Você já se arrependeu?  
Gina engoliu em seco.  
- Não, claro que não. Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer.  
"Não vai dar pra revelar agora".  
- Você é a Comensal mais estranha e linda que eu já conheci.  
- Como se tivesse muitas Comensais. – respondeu, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.  
- Foi apenas um elogio, não é nada demais, então não precisa ficar tão vermelha. Agora vamos dormir.  
- Você fala isso pra todas, não é seu cachorro?  
- Não pra todas, eu não sou tão hipócrita assim, Weasley.  
- Me deixe em paz!  
- Boa noite pra você também.  
- Eu não te desejei boa, na verdade você merece uma péssima.  
- Tudo o que quiser desde que cale a boca. – e ela não falou nada. – Preciso dormir, estou morrendo de sono.  
A ruiva apenas bufou.  
"Linda? O Malfoy deve estar com sono mesmo, pra me elogiar... Eu tenho que trazê-lo pro meu lado. Apenas não sei como".


	18. Ciúmes? Eu não!

**Capítulo 18: Ciúmes? Eu não!**

Já era 9h da manhã, quando Draco acordou e abriu os olhos. A 1ª coisa que ele se perguntou foi...

"Por que é que a cabeça da Weasley está apoiada no meu peito? Por que estou a abraçando, caramba?" pensou, tirando seus braços de envolta dela. "E, principalmente... por que é que sempre ao acordar eu estou perto demais dela? Puxa vida, isso é embaraçoso. Eu não faço de propósito. Acontece enquanto estou dormindo, eu não posso controlar. Apenas não sei como sou capaz de abraçá-la enquanto durmo".

- Acorde Gina. – falou, olhando para o teto. – Será que a madame poderia deixar de me usar como travesseiro?

As palavras no início soaram meio distantes, mas ao entender o que Draco disse, ela saiu de cima dele e sentou-se na cama num átimo de segundo.

- Eu agradeço por ter saído de cima de mim.

- Ora, me desculpe! Acho que realmente devo ter te confundido com o meu travesseiro, apesar de ter estranhado estar sobre um travesseiro tão duro.

- Sério isso? – perguntou, sentando-se também – Quer dizer estão que isso não foi o desejo do seu inconsciente de me agarrar?

- Mas que absurdo! Do que é que está falando, Malfoy? Eu estava dormindo e ás vezes agarro o meu travesseiro. ESSA É A EXPLICAÇÃO!

- Como quiser, ruivinha nervosa, não vou discutir com você. – disse, fazendo um tipo de cafuné nela.

- Tire a mão de mim, Malfoy. E eu não te deixei me chamar de ruivinha.

- Oh! A Gininha continua brava. – ele provocou.

- Já disse para não me chamar de Gininha. Se você não parar de se referir a mim por diminutivos, eu vou te azarar. – falou, vermelha de raiva e com a cara emburrada.

- Que bom que voltou ao normal, é assim que eu gosto... – ele falou, passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

"Eu te odeio, Malfoy!" ela pensou, o fuzilando com o olhar.

- Odeia, é? Será que já quer acabar coma nossa trégua forçada?

- Você me tira do sério, sabia?

- Sim, eu sabia. Mas não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Claro que não quero acabar com a trégua forçada, mas você é que está acabando com ela ao me irritar...

- O problema é que é muito fácil te irritar...

Gina o interrompeu.

- Nem tanto assim, VOCÊ tem o poder de me irritar facilmente.

- Tudo isso é ódio? Você não me odeia a sério? – era uma pergunta e uma afirmação.

- Como pode saber?

- Não odeia, se odiasse não teria respondido com uma pergunta.

- O.K. Talvez eu não te odeie, mas continuo não te suportando. Bem... é outra história... O fato é que quero a sua amizade e se você parar de ser chato, eu não terei do que reclamar.

- Então você me acha chato... – Draco disse, se afastando dela, saindo da cama e indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Vou checar o mapa, tá bom?

- Sim, faça isso. – respondeu antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

A ruiva pegou a varinha (que estava em cima do criado-mudo do seu lado) e murmurou:

- Finite Incantatem. Alorromora. – e a gaveta se abriu.

Ela pegou o pergaminho e o abriu. Havia um ponto em algum lugar dentro de Paris.

- Mas como é que vou saber onde é o lugar real desse ponto? – perguntou, segurando o mapa.

Olhou, olhou e... olhou para o bendito ponto, mas de nada adiantou. Precisava falar com alguém que conhecesse Paris melhor que ela. Nesse mesmo instante, Draco saiu do banheiro com o cabelo penteado e já sem a cara de sono, mas ainda de pijamas.

- Draco, - Gina chamou – vem aqui um pouquinho.

Ele foi e ela entregou-lhe o mapa.

- Hum. E o que você quer que eu diga?

- Que lugar está o ponto?

- Eu não sei exatamente, mas tenho uma noção. Vá s arrumar e então sairemos à procura do lugar.

Gina levantou-se, pegou rapidamente umas coisas e foi direto para o banheiro. Uns 10 minutos depois ela saiu de lá com uma bota tipo coturno, uma saia estilo colegial com uma meia arrastão e uma blusa de meia manga. Tudo preto, menos a blusa que era azul para combinar com o xale que lhe caía sobre os ombros.

Draco também já tinha se trocado. Ele estava com uma calça jeans azul, uma blusa preta de lã e tênis preto. Uma estranha coincidência eles terem se vestido com as mesmas cores...

- Vamos indo então. – o loiro disse, a puxando pelo braço.

Ele continuou a puxando pelo braço até chegarem ao saguão, então Draco foi entregar a chave enquanto Gina já se encaminhava para a saída.

- Iremos de táxi. – Draco anunciou, seguindo para um dos carros amarelos que estavam parados na frente do hotel e Gina o seguiu.

- Quero ir para o Jardim das Tuileries. – ele falou em francês para o motorista ao entrar no táxi.

- Que jardim é esse? – a ruiva perguntou quando o carro arrancou.

- Já ouviu falar do Central Park nos Estados Unidos?

– Hum-hum. Por quê?

- É a versão parisiense dele.

- Em qual entrada devo entrar? – o motorista perguntou.

- Hum, na norte. – o loiro respondeu.

Pouco tempo depois, estavam percorrendo a parte sombreada pelas árvores da Rua Castiglione e passando pela entrada norte do jardim.

- Algo mudou? – Draco perguntou.

- O ponto está maior, acho melhor descermos para investigar.

Draco disse ao motorista que parasse, pagou a ele e os dois saíram do carro. Gina olhou para o boulevard central do parque que circundava um lago redondo e olhou de volta no mapa. Dessa vez tinha uma seta.

- É por aqui. – a ruiva disse, começando a andar em direção ao final do parque.

Chegaram ao fim do Jardim das Tuileries que era assinalado por um arco de pedra gigantesco (o Arco do Carrossel) e ela parou de andar.

- E então?

- É aqui. – ela afirmou seguramente ao olhar para os símbolos que haviam aparecido no mapa.

- Como ter tanta certeza?

- Pelos hieróglifos que apareceram.

- Não estou vendo qualquer coisa estranha por aqui. O que está escrito?

Gina ficou calada enquanto analisava os hieróglifos e então finalmente os decifrou.

- Está escrito "O céu mostrará o caminho na primeira hora do 1º dia do novo ano".

- Oh! Mas que básico... Quer dizer que teremos que estar debaixo desse arco 1h da manhã de 1º de janeiro. Eu mereço isso... Então teremos que ficar aqui até o dia 1º, né?

- É! Eu poderei passar o reveillon aqui! Que legal!

- Menos, Virgínia. Todos os Weasley se empolgam com tão pouca coisa assim?

- Prefiro me empolgar com qualquer coisa do que não me importar com nada.

- Isso foi uma indireta?

- Não, foi uma direta mesmo. Você é indiferente e egoísta demais para se importar com algo que não tenha você no meio.

- Ótimo! Grande novidade, não vou nem levar como ofensa. Eu sou assim, você sabe disso e também sabe que não vou mudar.

- Faça como quiser, se você quer continuar sendo um idiota arrogante, o problema é seu e eu não estou nem aí.

- A ruivinha já está passando dos limites.- Draco avisou, com os olhos semicerrados e brilhando perigosamente.

Gina fez que não ouviu e mudou de assunto.

- Vamos ao Museu do Louvre? Eu aprendi em Estudos dos Trouxas sobre um cara chamado Leonardo da Vinci e o principal quadro dele... acho que uma tal de Monalisa, está lá.

- Arte trouxa? Você deve estar brincando. Eu não entro num lugar desses nem amarrado.

- Você é mesmo um insensível, não entende a beleza de uma obra de arte.

- E nem quero entender.- Draco disse, arrastando Gina pelo caminho que vieram.

- Me solta, Malfoy!

- Não faça escândalo. Não está vendo que já tem gente olhando horrorizada?

- Será que não é por que é horrível ver um homem arrastar uma mulher enquanto ela grita para que ele a solte?

Draco então a soltou.

- Ótimo! Faça o que quiser. Se quiser ir ao maldito museu, vá! Mas vá sozinha e se vire para voltar pro hotel.

- Como é que eu não posso te achar um chato?

- Tudo menos arte trouxa, vamos voltar. – disse, começando a andar e Gina, resignada, teve que o seguir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao chegarem de volta no Le Mare d'amour Pallace Hotel, a primeira coisa que fizeram foi entrar no refeitório para almoçar. Pegaram dois pratos e se dirigiram ao buffet. Gina estava se servindo e um cara murmurou algo que ela não entendeu, então a ruiva apenas sorriu em resposta e perguntou para Draco (que tinha uma expressão zangada no rosto) o que o homem havia dito.

- Você pode traduzir pra mim?

- Ele disse que o quarto dele é o número 57 q que adoraria que você passasse lá mais tarde para tomar um drinque.

- Mas que absurdo!

- E você ainda sorriu em resposta, aposto que o cara vai ficar te esperando.

- Que culpa eu tenho se não entendo francês? – perguntou e ela e Draco foram para uma mesa.

- Quer aprender algo em francês? – Draco perguntou com o olhar ilegível e levando o garfo à boca.

- Seria ótimo! – disse, tomando um gole de vinho.

- Je t'aime, mon amour.

- O quê? O que foi que você disse?

Draco olhou sério nos olhos de Gina:

- Eu disse: "Eu te amo, meu amor".

A ruiva, que estivera mastigando, engasgou e teve que tomar uns goles de vinho para se recuperar.

- O que foi que você disse?

- Não se faça de surda. Não precisava de todo esse teatro, é obvio que o que eu disse não corresponde à verdade. Foi apenas para ver a sua reação que, a propósito, foi hilária. Pode ficar tranqüila, eu com certeza não te amo, Virgínia. Bem, mas você pensou que eu estivesse falando a sério, não é?

- Você falou tão sério e me pegou tão de surpresa que eu não pude evitar engasgar. Mas sabia que não era verdade, você não sabe o que é amor.

- E você por acaso sabe?

- Não atualmente...

- Você nunca ouviu um eu te amo de alguém e o 1º que foi o meu, é falso. Como se sente? Não, melhor... Como se sente sabendo que provavelmente nunca vai ouvir uma declaração verdadeira?

- Quanto a você ter sido o 1º a dizer, te dou razão. Mas que é você pra ousar fazer uma previsão maldita como essa? É você, Malfoy, que vai acabar sozinho por não saber dar valor a ninguém.

- Hahaha, Weasley. Sinto te decepcionar acabando com a sua liçãozinha de moral, mas tem muitas mulheres esperando ter uma chance comigo.

- Ah é? Devem ser todas umas desesperadas que não se dão valor!

- Ninguém nunca te quis de verdade, Weasley. Você é um fracasso! Um fracasso como mulher, você não sabe lutar pelo que quer. Você nem ao menos sabe ser franca com si mesma, não sabe reconhecer e muito menos assumir o que quer!

- Do que é que você está falando, Malfoy? Seja franco você!

Os dois se fuzilavam com o olhar. O rosto de Draco estava inexpressivo, então Gina resolveu fazer o jogo dele e deixou seu rosto sem expressão também.

Eles estavam segurando suas respectivas taças de vinho. A de Gina com ¾ do conteúdo inicial e a de Draco pela metade (ele havia tomado de uma vez só enquanto a ruiva falava). Quando, de repente, as duas taças quebraram-se nas mãos deles e o refeitório inteiro parou para olhar. A ruiva pegou o guardanapo, enrolou-o na mão e saiu de lá tempestivamente. Draco pegou se próprio guardanapo, enrolou-o na mão também e foi atrás dela.

O loiro alcançou-a perto de elevador:

- Precisava ter feito todo aquele showzinho? – perguntou e os dois entraram.

A ruiva não responde e muito menos olhou pra ele, apenas o ignorava.

- Não vai me responder? Precisava ter se descontrolado e quebrado as taças? Me responda, Virgínia! – Draco exigiu, colocando suas mãos nos ombros da ruiva, a fazendo olhar para si.

Aqueles olhos cinzentos a tragavam profundamente como um mar revolto. Gina estava fervendo de raiva. Como alguém podia ser tão intragável e insensível a ponto de ser tão estúpido com relação aos sentimentos dos outros? Ela estava decididamente dividida entre a vontade de esganá-lo, calá-lo com um beijo para não ouvir mais ofensas ou perguntas ou de se debrulhar em lágrimas.

Respirou fundo e disse:

- Eu só quebrei a sua taça, foi você quem quebrou a minha. – e os dois saíram do elevador.

- Eu quebrei? Nunca me descontrolei a ponto de usar magia. Você tem provas? – ele perguntou e abriu a porta do quarto.

Entraram e havia duas cartas em cima da cama (deixadas lá por uma coruja). Draco pegou as duas cartas e leu em voz alta a que era endereçada a ele:

Caro Sr. Malfoy,

Foi detectado o uso de magia por sua parte em presença de trouxas às 11h 40 min e 23s do dia 28 de Dezembro (hoje).

Para sua sorte, foi apenas uma infração leve. Mas devo adverti-lo que na próxima vez será punido severamente por desrespeitar a lei que proíbe o uso de magia perante trouxas.

Atenciosamente,

Jaqueline Quesnay

Ministério da Magia Francês.

A carta de Gina dizia a mesma coisa, única diferença era o destinatário.

- Eu te disse, Malfoy.

- Mas foi incrível as taças terem quebrado ao mesmo tempo. – Draco disse e Gina concordou. – Precisamos parar com essas brigas, se já estão ocasionando cartas do Ministério. Vamos passar uma borracha por cima desse incidente, certo?

- Não sei, você foi longe demais. O que me disse agride a fundo o ego de qualquer mulher. Digo, não é porque o Potter me trocou que nenhum homem não me acharia interessante.

- Eu sei que não fui lá muito legal com você. Mas o que eu poderia fazer para você esquecer?

- Você não pode fazer nada. Teria que mudar o seu jeito e isso você não consegue.

- Eu posso tentar... ser mais compreensível.

- O.K., fique a vontade para tentar. – Gina disse e Draco começou a contar as coisas que aconteciam na Sonserina e algumas piadas, de modo que conseguiram manter um diálogo agradável.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era 4h da tarde. Gina e Draco estavam dentro de uma sauna e nela havia mais duas mulheres (que não paravam de falar, gesticulando animadas) e três homens que aparentavam ter vinte e poucos anos. Dois deles estavam tentando sem sucesso puxar papo com as "matracas" e o outro estava lançando uns olhares quentes a Gina, tentando chamar a atenção dela.

Draco estava sentado ao lado de Gina a uma distância razoável, mas ao perceber as intenções do cara, ele sentou-se mais próximo da ruiva e passou uma de suas mãos por detrás do pescoço dela para abraçá-la pelo ombro.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Está vendo esse cara na sua frente? – Gina fez que sim e ele continuou. – Ele estava pensando em realizar as mais quente e diabólicas fantasias sexuais com você. – falou baixinho no ouvido dela.

- Draco! – ela o censurou, corando loucamente.

- Eu sou homem e sei o que estou dizendo. Não sei como você não reparou nos olhares sugestivos dele. Bem, agora ele deve pensar que sou seu namorado e então que terá que guardar suas idéias libidinosas para si mesmo.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui. – Gina sugeriu.

- Ótimo, eu não agüento mais ficar cozinhando nesse forno. – ele concordou e os dois se levantaram e saíram de lá.

Pularam na piscina de hidromassagem. Draco esparramado de um lado e Gina quieta do outro. Após alguns minutos, o Malfoy quebrou o silêncio:

- Por que está tão quieta, Gina? Foi só porque eu te revelei as intenções selvagens daquele cara?

- Não é bem por isso...

- É pelo que, então?

"Eu acho que estou com TPM"

- Você realmente me deixou depressiva com o que disse na hora do almoço. Precisava jogar na minha cara que minha vida amorosa é um desastre? – perguntou e finalmente o encarou.

Ele pareceu chocado:

"Ainda isso? Pelo visto a auto-estima e confiança dela são baixas".

- Tenho mesmo baixa-estima às vezes e daí? O que você tem contra isso? – perguntou, continuando a encará-lo.

- Você não devia dar tanto crédito ao que os outros dizem. Eu não dou, por que é que você não faz o mesmo?

- Eu não sou igual a você. É tão difícil de perceber isso?

- Pare de se lamentar, eu estava irritado aquela hora e eu acabo falando tudo por pura maldade.

- Como você é cruel.

- Já cansei de ouvir essa "qualidade", agora quase soa como música aos meus ouvidos.

- Bem, então pode me explicar por que estava tão irritado?

- Por nada!

- Nado não! Ninguém fica irritado sem motivo. Eu não falei nada que pudesse ter te irritado tão a sério.

- Assim como eu consigo te aborrecer, você também tem esse efeito sobre mim.

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

Draco deu um muxoxo e olhou para cima.

"Ah! E ficar se insinuando toda sorrisinhos para aquele cara no refeitório não conta, né? Odeio ver uma mulher se oferecendo pra alguém que não seja eu". ele pensou.

- Pare de em fazer perguntas, você sabe que eu não gosto disso. – ele reclamou.

- Sempre que você evita responder algo, é porque eu estou te encurralando. Por acaso está escondendo algo de mim, Draco?

- Por que é que você não vai se encontrar no quarto 57 com o seu queridinho do refeitório? Ou melhor, volte na sauna e se agarre com aquele cara que estava te comendo com os olhos.

- É essa a idéia que faz de mim? Não quero mais ouvir nada vindo de você, Malfoy! – disse com raiva e saiu da piscina de hidromassagem.

- É uma solução para agitar a sua vida amorosa. Não é isso o que quer, Virgínia? – perguntou, enquanto ela vestia um roupão por cima do biquíni.

- Cale-se, Malfoy! – a ruiva disse, indo em direção ao vestiário.

- Mulheres! – Draco exclamou, jogando as mãos para o alto.

Gina estava debaixo da água quente do chuveiro do vestiário com seus pensamentos e indagações.

"Como o Malfoy pode ser tão assim... um completo idiota. Sim, eu disse pra ele que a minha vida amorosa é um desastre, e realmente é, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou sair agarrando e beijando o primeiro que aparecer na minha frente. Não, não é assim (pelo menos pra mim não é)... teve o Daniel, mas foi diferente... ele é o tipo de cara em que se vale investir. Eu simplesmente não acredito que beijei alguém como Draco Malfoy, eu odeio tudo nele. Prometi que não o beijaria mais e não vou quebrar essa promessa! O bom é que ele não está mais tentando me beijar, deve ter se tocado de que nossa relação não vai passar de profissional e no máximo o que pode ocorrer é 'amizade' (se é que algum dia nos entenderemos realmente). Por que é que ele ficou irritado na hora do almoço? Por que é que ele me abraçou na sauna? Pra dizer 'Ela é minha!'? Bem, ele ficou zangado ao ter que me explicar o que o cara do refeitório queria comigo... Será que foi por isso que ele ficou bravo? Se eu estiver certa quanto essas duas situações, leva a crer que o Malfoy estava... com ciúmes? Mas ele? Com ciúmes de mim? Nah! Deve ter outra explicação pra isso que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu irei descobrir. O Malfoy não pode estar com ciúmes de mim, simplesmente não pode. ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL!"".

Ao terminar o relaxante banho, a ruiva foi direto para a recepção pegar a chave e depois rumou para o quarto. Chegando lá, ligou a TV e se jogou na cama sem olhar para a tela, apenas ouvindo. Após um tempo, Draco chegou e jogou-se na cama ao lado dela.

- Se for pra me falar das suas idéias "brilhantes", é melhor que fique quieto.

- Tudo bem, Virgínia. Eu já saquei que você não quer se envolver com qualquer um.

- Até que enfim.

- Podemos voltar ao status de amigos?

- Vou te dar uma chance. – ela respondeu, e os dois apertaram as mãos.

- E então?

- E então o quê?

- Sobre o que você quer conversar?

- Sei lá. Onde você acha que pode estar o elixir?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia. – respondeu sinceramente.

- Quanto tempo você acha que demoraremos para concluir essa missão? Se demorar muito, não vai ter desculpa que impeça minha mãe de ficar histérica.

- Não sei quanto tempo. Que desculpa deu a sua família?

- Eu disse para Luna contar à minha mãe que eu e você estamos fazendo um tour romântico para decidirmos onde iremos passar a lua-de-mel.- ela mentiu, pois não poderia dizer que era Dumbledore quem estava disfarçando a ausência dela.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, indignado. – Você deixou subentendido que iremos nos casar! Ficou maluca, foi?

- Eu sei que a idéia de nos casarmos é absurda, mas foi a única desculpa em que consegui pensar.

- Bota absurdo nisso.

- Mas não precisa se preocupar com isso, depois eu direi à minha família que não deu certo entre nós e por isso terminamos. É impossível que nos casemos e estamos cientes disso. Então, sem stress.

- Tá, mas imagine só a cara do eu irmão quando a Lovegood contou da viagem.

- O Rony deve estar realmente fulo da vida. E a Fleur deve estar radiante, achando tudo muito meigo.

- Pobres coitados, não sabem que é tudo mentira.

- Hum... onde você esteve ontem?

- Fui a um lugar trouxa.

- Onde e foi fazer o quê?

- Acha que fui a algum bordel, prostíbulo ou outros tipos de farra?

- Vindo de você é bem capaz.

- Mas eu não fui a nenhum desses lugares.

- Foi se encontrar com alguém, então?

- Por que está fazendo tantas perguntas? Está com ciúmes, Virgínia? – ele perguntou em tom divertido e esboçando um meio sorriso.

- Eu não! Foi você que ficou com ciúmes por causa do cara do refeitório e o da sauna. Eu não sou sua propriedade, então você pare de ter ciúmes de mim com outros caras. – ela o acusou.

- Pare você de querer saber se estou me encontrando com outras mulheres. – Draco respondeu e depois houve silêncio.

Por um tempo os dois ficaram olhando para o teto e então Gina suspirou e disse:

- Vamos esquecer esse assunto ou iremos brigar.

- Ótimo. Ninguém tem ciúmes de ninguém e não tocaremos mais nesse assunto. Certo?

- Sim, acordo feito.


	19. Não dá pra não pensar em você

**Capítulo 19: Não dá pra não pensar em você**

Na manhã seguinte, após tomarem café da manhã, eles foram para a academia do hotel. Gina foi na bicicleta ergométrica e Draco no supino (aparelho de levantamento de peso).

A Weasley pedalava, mas assim como o resto do público feminino da academia, contava mentalmente quantas vezes Draco conseguia levantar diferentes tipos de pesos, as séries de flexões...

Gina mudou-se para uma esteira, que era mais próxima de onde Draco estava agora. Observou-o. O loiro estava totalmente suado, com os cabelos grudando no rosto e caindo nos olhos, mas mesmo assim...

"... ele continua gostoso como sempre", a ruiva pensou, meio relutante em admitir.

Draco olhou para Gina e seus olhares se encontraram por um instante, antes que ele começasse a se suspender em uma barra. A ruiva olhou em volta e percebeu os olhares predatórios para cima do Malfoy.

"25 e ainda não parou? Ah, não! Isso é uma tortura, para de se suspender. 28, chega disso!", ela pensou e saiu sa esteira para r na direção de Draco.

Ao vê-la vindo em sua direção, o loiro soltou-se da barra.

- Eu vou embora. E você? Vai comigo ou vai continuar aqui com a sua sessão se exibicionismo?

Ele deu um sorriso debochado:

- Vou com você.

Os dois começaram a se dirigir para a saída, mas foram barrados por um grupo de garotas que faziam um monte de perguntas para Draco:

- Qual o seu nome? – uma loira perguntou, entusiasmada.

- Quantos anos têm? – outra garota, dessa vez morena, perguntou entrando na frente da loira.

- Qual o número do seu quarto? – uma garota de cabelos cor de cereja exigiu saber.

- Ela é sua namorada? – a morena perguntou, curiosa.

Antes que Draco pudesse responder algo, Gina bufou entediada e saiu sem ser notada.

Ao chegar no quarto, foi direto tomar banho para tirar o suor e o casaco do corpo. Quando saiu do chuveiro e terminou de se enxugar foi que percebeu que havia se esquecido de trazer as roupas.

- Merda! – ela praguejou e enrolou-se na toalha.

Então abriu a porta do banheiro, já tinha dado alguns passos quando ela percebeu a presença de Draco. Os dois engoliram em seco.

Gina olhou para o loiro. Ele estava descalço e sem camiseta (a qual estava jogada no chão perto das malas), vestia apenas uma bermuda azul marinho. A ruiva olhou para o corpo dele e teve um leve tremor involuntário. Então ela se tocou e o encarou:

- Já seu o seu autógrafo para todas as sua fãs? – perguntou, indiferente.

O loiro mediu-a de cima abaixo. Observou os chinelos pretos que ela calçava, a toalha branca do hotel e os cabelos flamejantes soltos, úmidos e desalinhados. Não pôde evitar de passara língua pelos lábios:

- Autógrafos? Nem tanto. – respondeu, sem perceber, se aproximando de Gina.

Ela deu um passo para o lado e foi andando pra trás, o loiro se aproximando cada vez mais.

- Mas o seu fã clube parecia bem interessado em saber tudo sobre você.

- Apenas respondi algumas perguntas e inventei uma desculpa para sair de lá.

- Não é você que adora estar rodeado de mulheres? – Gina perguntou e mordeu o lábio inferior, suas costas na parede e Draco à sua frente.

"Estou encurralada. E agora?"

Ao ver Gina morder o lábio, Draco percebeu a apreensão dela. O loiro aproximou-se mais e apoiou uma mão na parede:

- Nenhuma delas teve algum ato que me chamasse a atenção.

Draco encarava a Weasley e ela tinha o rosto vermelho de vergonha pela proximidade daquela situação e respirava aceleradamente sem conseguir dizer nada.

Seus dedos sentiram urgência em tocá-la e não conseguiu refrear o impulso. Pegou uma mão de Gina e passou por seu rosto ainda quente dos exercícios físicos. Então, sem aviso, puxou o corpo da ruiva em direção ao seu e começou a beijar os cabelos vivos e sedosos dela.

- Draco... – ela pronunciou baixinho e bem vagamente.

O Malfoy a enlaçou fortemente pela cintura e seus lábios encostaram na orelha dela:

- Calminha, apenas quero sentir o seu cheiro e a sua pele. – ele sussurrou, bem baixinho.

Pouco tempo depois, ela tremeu ao sentir a respiração quente dele e as pressões alternadas que ele fazia com os lábios no pescoço e ombros dela.

O cérebro de Fina pareceu voltar de férias e começou a funcionar, tanto que ela logo percebeu quando Draco começou a descer uma das mãos de sua cintura.

"O que é que eu estou fazendo? Eu estou apenas de toalha e ele de bermuda. Como poso ter perdido o bom senso por tanto tempo? Tenho que pará-lo agora mesmo!".

Gina colocou as duas mãos no peito de Draco e o empurrou:

- Não, Draco. Pare com isso. – disse, tentando se mostrar calma com a situação.

- Seu perfume parece ser uma mistura de jasmim com flores do campo. – ele disse, se afastando.

-Por que você fez isso?

- Porque eu queria descobrir a essência do seu perfume sem ter que perguntar a você ou fuçar nas suas coisas. – respondeu e parou para pensar um pouco. – Accio roupas. – disse, após pegar sua varinha e as roupas vieram até ele. – Com licença, mas eu vou tomar banho.

Gina assistiu Draco entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta.

"Desculpa esfarrapada! Depois vem dizendo que EU não sou franca, que EU não assumo o que quero e todo esse papinho enfadonho. Custava ele dizer que seguiu um impulso? Mas não, ele nunca vai falar com todas as letras que queria e obedeceu ao desejo de dar uns amassos em uma Weasley. Eu fui idiota! O meu cérebro devia ter estado em greve para eu deixar o Malfoy me acariciar. As mãos dele estavam tão quentes, deve ser uma espécie de milagre. Mas eu acho que foi por causa dos muitos exercícios que ele fez na academia. De qualquer forma, eu não devo deixar ele tocar um dedo em mim, se bem que a minha promessa foi com relação à não beijá-lo e nem selinho nós demos... Então isso não chega a ser uma quebra do meu propósito, mas era uma questão de tempo para nos beijarmos. Que bom que parei antes de ficar mais quentes ou eu poderia perder o controle. Oh Deus, isso foi uma loucura! Eu não estava vestindo nada por baixo da toalha (sorte eu saber amarrá-la tão bem em volta do meu corpo) e ele sem camisa. O que foi aquilo? Decididamente o meu cérebro estava 'ausente' naquela hora. O que me intriga é que ele realmente acertou qual era a essência do meu perfume...", a ruiva pensou, enquanto se vestia.

Quando Draco saiu do banheiro, Gina disse sem olhar diretamente pra ele:

- Vamos almoçar? Já está na hora.

- Tem razão. – ele respondeu e os dois foram.

Estavam comendo em silêncio e Draco pensava.

"Não dá! Simplesmente não dá mais! Eu tenho que tirar a Weasley da minha cabeça, mas ela não coopera e fica se fazendo de difícil pra mim. De qualquer jeito, eu tenho que parar de pensar nela e a minha vontade de fazer isso parar é maior que o meu orgulho ou ego. Eu assumo que perdi, eu desisto de tentar seduzi-la. Mas mesmo assim, vou parar de pensar nela, a diferença é que terei que usar outra. Hum-hum, é isso que irei fazer.", ele decidiu.

Gina queria perguntar pra ele qual a razão dele estar tão quieto, mas ainda estava constrangida demais pra fazer isso.

Voltaram também em silêncio. Ao chegarem no quarto, Draco deixou Gina entrar primeiro no banheiro para escovar os dentes e depois que ela terminou, fez o mesmo.

Quando saiu do banheiro, viu que Gina estava na varanda observando a paisagem:

- Estou saindo, tá?

- Pra onde?

- Por aí. – ele informou, já que não sabia mesmo ao certo.

- Quer companhia? – as palavras escaparam de sua boca e ela viu-se perguntando.

- Não, obrigado. – disse e saiu.

"Ele está muito estranho, mal olhou pra mim enquanto falava.", ela pensou, desconfiada.

Draco estava vagando a esmo pelo hotel, nem prestava atenção por onde andava.

- Draco? – uma voz que ele já tinha ouvido, mas não lembrava de onde, o chamou.

O Malfoy virou-se e viu uma ruiva parada no meio do corredor onde estava, mas não era Gina. Era a garota de cabelos cor-de-cereja que ele havia visto na academia. Só agora reparava direito nela. Percebeu que os cabelos dela era mais escuros que os de Gina, os olhos eram verde-oliva e tinha um belo sorriso, mas que não abrangia os olhos.

- Oi. Como se chama?

- Sou Gabrielle Linnet e sou de Marselha, no sul da França.

- Já sabe que sou Draco Malfoy.

- Você não é daqui, é?

- Não, sou inglês.

- Mas fala francês perfeitamente.

- Tenho parentes franceses. – ele explicou

- Hum... Draco. Posso te chamar assim? – ela perguntou e ele fez que sim. – Não gostaria de vir comigo até o meu quarto? Parece ser um homem interessante para se conversar.

Ele concordou e a seguiu para um corredor paralelo àquele. Ao entrarem no quarto, ela disse:

- Fique à vontade. – e apontou para um sofá de couro branco.

Draco sentou-se e Grabrielle sentou-se ao seu lado com uma distância de três palmos:

- Gostaria de beber algo?

- Se não for um incômodo pra você.

- Whisky está bom?

- Está sim, Srta. Linnet.

- Não precisa ser formal comigo, chèrie. Me chame de Gabi. – falou, enquanto pegava a bebida e dois copos rasos de dentro do frigobar.

- Sobre o que quer conversar, Gabi?

- Quero te conhecer melhor. Não respondeu à mim e as outras garotas se aquela ruiva é a sua namorada. – falou, servindo os copos e entregando um a ele.

Draco bebeu um gole e respondeu:

- Eu e ela estamos ligados apenas por negócios profissionais, estou solteiro.- respondeu, com um meio sorriso. – Não está com calor, não? – ela perguntou, abrindo os dois primeiros botões da camisa preta que ele usava.

O loiro fez uma cara maliciosa.

"Essa Gabi é bem apressadinha, é desse tipo de mulher que eu gosto. E também é bonita e sensual, pena que seja uma trouxa. Trouxas e sangues-ruins só Server pra dar uns amassos, eu me recuso a passar disso com alguém que não seja uma bruxa de linhagem decente. Pelo menos eu posso aproveitar um pouco".

- Ouvi falar que a Inglaterra tem muitas escolas boas. Onde foi que você estudou?

- Você não ia conhecer o nome dessa escola. – ele respondeu.

- Mesmo assim quero saber. – ela disse, o encarando firme.

- O.K., o nome da escola é Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts? - ela perguntou em tom eufórico e com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim, por quê? Já ouviu esse nome?

- Mas é claro! Eu estudei em Beauxbatons, todos os alunos de lá sabem que é uma das maiores e melhores escolas de magia da Europa.

- Você é uma bruxa... É sangue-puro, mestiça ou nascida trouxa? – ele perguntou, esperançoso.

- Sangue-puro, e você?

- Também. Que surpresa encontrar uma bruxa por aqui.

- Eu suspeitei que você e a ruiva eram pelas taças que estouraram no almoço de ontem, mas queria ter certeza disso.

- A Weasley me tira do sério.

- Weasley? Ela é parente do Ministro da Magia inglês?

- É filha dele.

- Eu acho que tenho um grau de parentesco com Arthur Weasley. Acho que 5º grau. O meu cabelo não chega a ser vermelho vivo, mas é meio vinho.

- Quantos anos você tem, Gabi?

- Dezoito. Você está contra Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, não é?

- Estou. – ele mentiu.

- É tão difícil encontrar um bruxo por aqui. Ainda mais um bruxo que parece ser um deus grego de perfeição. Você é muito lindo, tenho que confessar que fiquei babando ao te ver na academia.

Draco então a beijou.

"Que sorte ela ser uma bruxa. É Gabi, vai ser você mesma que vai me fazer esquecer a Weasley", ele pensou, a carregando em direção da cama enquanto a beijava.

Gina estava se sentindo desanimada e culpada.

O desânimo era devido a estar sozinha sem ter o que fazer além de assistir televisão.

A culpa era porque se achava a razão (e na verdade era isso mesmo) pela qual Draco estava agindo estranho e meio que a ignorando.

"Onde o Malfoy de deve estar agora? E fazendo o quê? Por que ele ficou tão distante comigo? Só por que eu o parei? Ora, isso é um direito meu! Se ele não fosse do jeito que é, poderíamos até ter um relacionamento, mas do jeito que ele é não dá. Não quero servir de brinquedo na mão dele. Eu não gosto quando ele é frio e indiferente comigo, que é quase sempre, mas daí á me ignorar é demais! Contudo não vai ser isso que vai me fazer sair correndo atrás dele. Draco é muito galinha, não pode ver uma mulher... Será que ele está com alguma mulher? E se ele estiver? Isso não é problema meu, ele é livre pra ficar com quem quiser. E eu não me importo com isso! Seria um alívio que ele não desse em cima de mim, porque é tentação demais pra uma mulher conseguir resistir".

Raiva. Tormento. Era assim que Draco estava se sentindo. Havia sido tudo em vão e por isso ele fervia de raiva. E o tormento... hum, o tormento tinha nome e sobrenome: Virgínia Weasley.

Parecia inacreditável, mas de nada adiantou o que fizera.

Não adiantou beijar Gabi desesperadamente. Não adiantou levar Gabi pra cama. Não adiantou olhar dentro dos olhos dela na hora do ápice. Não adiantou o brilho dos olhos de Gabi. Não adiantou o prazer que Draco sentiu nem o quanto excitado ficou. Não adiantou ficar 3h na cama com Gabi. Não adiantou nada querer trocar uma ruiva por outra.

Os beijos de Gabi fizeram Draco desejar beijar Gina. Quando ele levou Gabi pra cama, era Gina quem ele desejava. Olhar dentro dos olhos de Gabi, só fez ele perceber o quão vazio se sentia. O brilho dos olhos de verde-oliva eram quentes, mas não tinha o poder de fazê-lo pegar fogo como o brilho vivo e radiante dos olhos castanhos faziam. Draco sabia que por mais vontade que Gabi havia demonstrado, ela nunca seria capaz de levá-lo ao delírio quanto Gina levaria. Nas 3h que ele passou na cama com Gabi não parou de pensar na Weasley e em como seria se fosse com ela. Ele quis trocar uma ruiva por outra, mas a 1ª parecia estar pregada em sua mente como ninguém nunca estivera antes.

"MALDIÇÃO! Que feitiço aquela Weasley usou pra me deixar tão vidrado?", ele perguntou-se, indo para o quarto 207. "Por quê? Por que eu não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça? Eu vou ficar louco! Ficar não, eu já estou. O que é que eu faço? Estou quase a ponto de fazer um feitiço de esquecimento em mi mesmo. Que ódio da Weasley! Como é que ela pode fazer isso comigo? NÃO É JUSTO! Só de raiva eu vou provocá-la", pensou e abriu a porta do quarto.

Gina olhou para Draco assim que ele entrou no quarto. Os tênis desamarrados, a calça com o cinto mal prendido, a camisa meio aberta e os cabelos meio desarrumados.

Draco chegou mais perto de Gina e estava tentando controlar sua fúria. Os olhos dele estavam mais para azul do que cinza, mas mesmo assim, muito frios.

Gina estava apenas com suspeita de que ele tinha se encontrado com uma mulher, mas quando viu uma marca vermelha no pescoço dele obteve certeza. Draco notou nos olhos dela 1º a decepção e depois raiva, apesar de Gina estar mantendo seu rosto inexpressivo:

- Vejo que andou se divertindo. – ela falou, como se tanto fizesse.

- Não exatamente. Será que não está vendo a minha cara de felicidade e satisfação? – ele perguntou irônico.

- Então o que é essa mancha vermelha no seu pescoço?

Draco engoliu em seco antes de responder:

- Faz parte da minha tentativa fracassada de ter paz.

- Ahn? Do que é que você está falando?

- Não te interessa. Será que pode me deixar sozinho?

- Está me expulsando, Malfoy?

- Não faça drama, Virgínia.

- Por que você está me evitando?

- Eu não estou te evitando. Apenas quero ficar sozinho.

- Vou embora, procurar alguém que não me ignore. – disse, batendo aporta ao sair.

"Assim é melhor, tenho que me afastar dela", ele pensou, suspirando pesadamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina fez um tour pelo hotel até dar a hora do jantar. Então foi para o refeitório.

Quando já estava sentada na mesa comendo, alguém a chamou:

- Weasley? Posso me sentar aqui?

Era Grabrielle, mas Gina não sabia disso e nem entendeu a pergunta em francês que ela havia feito:

- O quê?

- Então não fala francês? - Gabi perguntou em inglês com sotaque.

- Não falo. Me desculpe... Mas que é você e o que havia perguntado antes?

- Sou Grabrielle Linnet e tinha perguntado se poderia me sentar aqui.

- Pode sentar. – e Gabi o fez – Sou Virgínia Weasley, - as duas apertaram as mãos. – Como sabia o meu nome?

- Draco me contou.

- Então foi com você que ele esteve essa tarde? – Gina perguntou, fechando a cara.

- Foi. Ele te contou? – ela perguntou, sorrindo abertamente.

- Não, eu deduzi. – respondeu, cerrando os dentes.

- Sabia que somos parentes?

- Como assim?

- Sou prima do seu pai de 5º grau, eu acho.

- Legal. – ela disse, sem animação. - O que mais o Malfoy falou de mim pra você?

- Ele disse que você o tirava do sério, só isso.

- Ah...

Draco então chegou colocando o prato em cima da mesa e ficou muito surpreso ao encontrar as duas ruivas conversando:

- Oi. – disse para as duas e sentou-se entre elas.

Gabi inclinou-se e deu um selinho em Draco que se sentiu estranho por Gina ter presenciado a cena.

- Eu e Virgínia estávamos conversando. – ela disse em inglês para que Gina entendesse também.

- Não sabia que fala inglês. – o loiro falou para Gabi.

- Descobri o seu segredinho, Draco. Estava ocupado com a Srta. Linnet.

- Grabrielle ou Gabi, por favor. – pediu para Gina.

- Sim, eu estava. – Draco disse, sem olhar diretamente para Gina. – Mas o que você tema ver com isso? – perguntou, agora a encarando.

Gabi também olhava pra a Weasley. Um brilho de raiva passou momentaneamente pelos olhos de Gina:

- Grabrielle parece ser uma pessoa legal. – disse, forçando a última palavra. – Mas há duas coisas que eu não entendo. – e um sorriso mau formou-se em seus lábios. – Como ela pôde querer se envolver com alguém tão volúvel como você? E também não entendo o porque de voltar tão estressadinho de seu encontro com ela.

Gina e Gabi olharam inquisidoramente para Draco, à espera de satisfações:

- O meu estado de irritação não tinha nada a ver com a Gabi e sim com você. Agora porque dela ter se envolvido comigo não pergunte a mim, mas para ela.

Agora os olhares se voltaram para Gabi.

- Ele é o bruxo mais lindo que eu já conheci e sabe realmente como deixar uma mulher babando. Não há como não desejá-lo e eu costumo lutar pelo que quero. - a francesa disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do a se dizer.

O queixo de Gina quase caiu. 1º porque Gabi não parecia minimamente envergonhada com o que havia dito há pouco e 2º porque Draco não parecia cheio de si sem nado do tipo ao ouvir a resposta de Gabi. Por alguns instantes Gina ficou chocada.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Virgínia? – Gabi perguntou, demonstrando sincera preocupação.

- E-eu... – gaguejou olhando de Draco para Gabi. – estou com dor-de-cabeça, vou subir para o quarto. – disse, se levantando e sentindo os olhos se encherem de água.

Rapidamente foi-se embora, antes que eles pudessem notar que estava prestes a chorar.

Sentia-se rasgando por dentro de raiva e frustração.

"Por que eu estou me sentindo tão mal? É o meu maldito ego que foi ferido. Eu não estou com ciúmes! É apenas o teu maldito ego feminino, Virgínia! Ele me trocou... NÃO! Como ela pode ter me troca do se nunca estivemos nada sério? A verdade é que o Malfoy se tocou que nunca irei lhe dar bola. Eu não ligo pra ele... SÉRIO! Eu só... eu só... NÃO ACHO CERTO ELE FICAR USANDO AS MULHERES COMO SE FOSSEM MEROS OBJETOS! Ainda mais se for alguém da minha família. Aquele galinha idiota! EU ODEIO O MALFOY!", ela pensou, batendo a porta com força ao entrar no quarto.

Ao ver Gina sair tão subitamente da mesa, Gabrielle disse:

- Eu acho melhor você ir ver se ela está bem.

- Ela não tem nada demais, apenas fez a sábia escolha de não servir de vela.

- Então me faz companhia? – ela perguntou, levantando e erguendo uma das sobrancelhas em indagação.

- Mas é claro. – ele respondeu, levantando-se também.

"O que será que deu na Weasley? Aquilo meio que pareceu um ataque de ciúmes... Bah! Estou imaginando coisas... Ela deve ter apenas querido sair do caminho para que eu pudesse ficar mais à vontade com a Gabi, parece que levou mesmo á sério esse negócio de amizade". Ao chegar na porta do quarto de Gabi, ela o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Vem com sua moranguinho, - falou, relembrando de como ela a havia chamado em um momento de intimidade. – pare de ficar pensativo e vem comigo loirinho sexy. – ela acrescentou, desconsiderando o quase 1,80m de Draco e o puxou porta adentro.

É verdade que havia dito moranguinho. Mas adivinha em quem ele estava pensando? Sim, na Gina e... Gabi achava que era com ela.

- O que é que foi? – Gabi perguntou, colocando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e notando que ele parecia estar meio distante.

- Nada. – Draco respondeu e levou seus lábios aos dela num beijo longo.

Ao terminarem o beijo, sentaram-se no sofá, um do lado do outro.

- Quero saber mais sobre você, Draco. – Gabrielle disse, o encarando.

- O que você quer saber?

- Hum... Em que casa de Hogwarts você estudou?

- Sonserina.

- E a Virgínia?

Ao ouvir o nome de Gina, o estômago de Draco revirou, desconfortavelmente.

- Grifinória. – ele disse, fazendo pouco caso da casa dos Leões.

- Conheceu Harry Potter? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

-Sim, infelizmente. Brigamos muito em Hogwarts e até hoje nos detestamos. Se não se importa, eu não quero falar dele.

- Você e a Virgínia eram amigos desde Hogwarts?

- Não, e não quero falar dela também. – respondeu sério.

- Pelo visto você é um homem de poucas palavras. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Sim, eu sou.

- Eu sei do que você precisa. – ela disse, sentando-se no colo dele e empurrando-o para que deitasse no sofá branco.

- O que então, Srta. Especialista?

Em resposta, Gabi beijou a boca do loiro em quanto desabotoava os botões da camisa dele com agilidade.

"Tenho que tentar novamente, acho que não me esforcei direito no propósito de esquecer a Weasley", ele pensou, parando para respirar um pouco enquanto tirava a blusinha roxa de Gabi.

Draco observou os seios dela no sutiã bege. Eles subiam e desciam devido a respiração acelerada dela.

"Não comece a pensar na Weasley agora, Draco!", ele se repreendeu ao lembrar-se do corpo de Gina tanto na noite do chalé quanto quando a havia espiado no banho. "Você tem que esquecê-la de uma vez por todas!", acrescentou e voltou a beijar a ruiva.

Quando Gabi estava tirando o cinto da calça de Draco, ele pegou nas mãos o cabelo cor-de-cereja e lembrou-se da...

"Gina! Saia da minha cabeça! Eu não posso continuar com isso!", ele pensou e afastou Gabi de si.

- O que aconteceu, Draco? – ela perguntou ao vê-lo abotoar o cinto.

- Nós precisamos parar com isso. – o loiro respondeu, botando a camisa de volta.

- Mas por quê? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz, Draco?

- Não, Gabi. Você é uma mulher maravilhosa. Eu apenas não posso. – ele respondeu a encarando e oferecendo a blusa roxa dela de volta.

- Não pode o quê? – ela perguntou, deixando transparecer um pouco de decepção.

- Continuar te usando. – ele respondeu finalmente.

Gabi ficou estática, sem conseguir falar qualquer coisa.

- Não vai me bater?- Draco perguntou, confuso.

- Não. Obviamente não gostei de ouvir isso, mesmo porque é errado da sua parte ter me usado. Além disso, eu quero saber porque me usou. E, apesar de ter cometido um erro, Draco, você foi franco comigo e eu admiro isso em um homem.

Depois do que tinha acabado de ouvir, ele não achou justo não contar o que se passava:

- Tem uma mulher pela qual eu tenho uma atração física muito forte.

- Então eu não tenho chances com você, não é mesmo?

- Na verdade, não. Quando estou com você, eu... eu... fico pensando nela. É um verdadeiro tormento não conseguir tirá-la da cabeça, mesmo porque ela é tão intransponível quanto uma fortaleza.

- Você me usou para tentar esquecê-la e não deu certo?

- Na mosca. – ele disse, com um sorriso forçado e para sua surpresa, Gabi começou a sorrir e depois riu um pouco. – Qual é a graça? – perguntou, não entendo nada.

- É que eu já saquei tudo. – falou ao parar de rir.

- Sacou tudo o quê?

- Quando é que você vai contar pra Virgínia que se apaixonou por ela? – perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- O QUÊ? Que absurdo é esse que está dizendo, Grabrielle? EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADO E NEM NUNCA ESTIVE! Bote isso na sua cabeça, entendeu? É apenas atração e desejo, NADA MAIS QUE ISSO! Mas como é que você descobriu que é ela?

- Agora que se pensa no caso é tudo muito claro. Eu vi como você se sentiu desconfortável quando eu te dei aquele selinho na frente dela e o fato dela ter saído da mesa daquele jeito só prova que foi ciúmes. Além do que, eu percebi os olhares que vocês trocavam na academia e a raiva quando ela descobriu que passamos a tarde juntos.

- Nada a ver, a Weasley não liga com quem eu durmo ou deixo de dormir, ela mesma me disse isso uma vez.

- Ela está sim na sua. Me surpreende que um homem como você não entenda como a cabeça de uma mulher funciona.

- Mas ela sempre em pára quando tento algo. – ele explicou.

- Será que a paixão o deixou cego?

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADO! – ele gritou, furioso.

- Tá bom, não vou mais tocar nesse assunto. Ela disse que você é volúvel, deve ter medo de envolver com você por causa disso. Eu não tenho medo de tentar ser feliz, mas ela parece ser bem insegura.

- Eu não entendo porque está falando tudo isso pra mim. Na verdade, achei que me jogaria porta afora aos pontapés quando dissesse sobre ter te usado.

- Eu disse que costumo lutar pelo que quero, mas também sei reconhecer quando perdi. – ela explicou – Apenas pense em tudo o que eu disse, O.K? – e Draco fez um gesto afirmativo.


	20. Ódio e desejo à flor da pele

**Capítulo 20: Ódio e desejo à flor da pele****  
**  
Draco voltou para seu próprio quarto. Ao abrir a porta ele viu que Gina estava na varanda e ainda não reparara na chegada dele:

- Ah, Draco! – Gina suspirou e por um momento o loiro achou que ela já o tinha o visto, mas na verdade ela falava em voz alta para si mesma. – Por que você é assim? – "Eu sou assim como?", Draco pensou e Gina continuou. – Tão galinha, insensível e arrogante. Não adianta você ser lindo se não presta...

Draco interrompeu Gina:

- Ora, ora, ora. – ele falou por trás dela e a ruiva deu um salto de quase um metro. – O que temos aqui? O sujo falando do mal lavado.

- Agora deu pra ficar me espiando?

"Como se fosse a 1ª vez...", ele pensou, revirando os olhos.

- Isso não vem ao caso, eu não tenho culpa se você estava falando em voz alta quando cheguei.

Gina saiu da varanda, entrou no quarto e tirou o robe. Draco foi para o banheiro.

Quando o loiro voltou, Gina já estava deitada na cama e notou que ele estava vestindo apenas uma cueca samba-canção preta. Gina engoliu em seco:

- Eu não vou dormir com você seminu ao meu lado. – ela disse decidida.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou dormir no chão. – Draco anunciou e Gina ficou surpresa.

- Eu não estou te proibindo de dormir aqui, estou apenas dizendo pra colocar alguma roupa. Não está com frio?

- Não esquente, eu posso muito bem dormir uma noite no chão.

A ruiva pegou um dos cobertores com que estava coberta, conjurou um colchão e entregou a coberta para o loiro:

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu.

Antes de ir se deitar novamente na cama, Gina fez a pergunta que sua curiosidade não deixava passa:

- Por que voltou tão cedo, Draco? Pensei que ia passar a noite com a Grabrielle.

- Vai que o cara que sta nos seguindo resolve te atacar durante a noite, você sabe que dorme como uma pedra... – ele mentiu e a ruiva acreditou.

- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo. – ela falou e foi finalmente deitar-se.

"Ele está dormindo afastado de mim agora, acho que o negócio entre o Malfoy e a Linnet é sério. Por que é que eu não consigo ficar feliz com isso?"

No dia seguinte, eles acordaram tarde e por isso foram direto almoçar. Os dois estavam na fila do buffet, quando Gabrielle chegou:

- Oi, Draco. Oi, Virgínia.

- Oi. – os dois responderam em uníssono.

Gina se surpreendeu por Gabi não ter cumprimentado Draco com um beijo, mas nada comentou a respeito. O loiro foi o primeiro a se dirigir para uma mesa. As duas ruivas ainda se serviam.

- O Draco te falou sobre nós dois? – Gabi perguntou.

- Eu sei que vocês estão juntos. – Gina respondeu maquinalmente.

- Não, não estamos mais.

- É? – Gina perguntou ansiosa e com um sorriso, mas logo se tocou se tocou e emendou. – Que pena, vocês pareciam um casal legal. Mas por que terminaram?

Gabi pensou em dizer pra Gina que era por causa dela, mas Draco a proibiu terminantemente de fazer isso. Então se contentou em falar:

- Draco é misterioso, mas existem coisas que ele fala claramente. Eu compreendo a motivo pelo qual ele quis terminar, mas acho que ele devia dar mais valor ao motivo.

- Ele quis terminar? É inacreditável. Mas de qual motivo voe está falando?

- Um que ele próprio, se possível, irá negar até a morte.

- Seja clara!

- Tudo á seu tempo, não seja tão curiosa, cedo ou tarde vai ficar sabendo. – Gabi finalizou, dando um sorriso enigmático e indo para a mesa seguida de Gina.

Quando chegaram na mesa, Gina teve que voltar para pegar o guardanapo que esquecera.

- Sobre o que estavam falando?

- Eu contei pra ela que terminamos e ela pareceu feliz com isso. Por que é que em vez de tentar seduzi-la, você não tenta conquistá-la?

- Porque eu não quero nada sério com ela e porque ela não quer nada comigo.

- Eu nunca vi dois seres tão tapados. – Gabi murmurou para si mesma.

- O que foi que disse? – Draco perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Está tão claro que estão a fim um do outro. Como é que não percebem isso?

- Você vê coisas inexistentes.

- Quer apostar quanto que se eu contar pra Virgínia que o motivo de ter terminado comigo foi ela, que ela se derreteria toda?

- Eu já disse que não quero que ela pense que gosto dela.

- Mas você gosta! Assuma que está apaixonado, Draco.

- Não é amor e não é paixão, é apenas uma atração que vai passar quando eu conseguir o que quero.

- Eu duvido que vai passar, mas O.K. apenas me mande uma coruja respondendo se passou ou não.

Gina voltou e os dois pararam de conversar. Quando os pratos ficaram vazios, Gabi perguntou:

- Quer fazer compras comigo, Virgínia?

Gina olhou para Draco e ele concordou coma cabeça.

- Eu posso emprestar o nosso cartão. – o loiro falou.

- Eu vou então. – respondeu, animada.

Era véspera de ano novo e o dia amanheceu com sol (o que era muito raro no inverno). Gina abriu os olhos e sorriu ao lembrar-se de ter deixado Draco curioso quanto os que tinha comprado.

"De qualquer forma, ele vai descobrir hoje", ela pensou, se levantando e vendo que Draco ainda dormia serenamente no chão.

- Acorda, Draco. – Gina disse, se abaixando e chacoalhando-o.

- Bom dia, Srta. Misteriosa. O que é que você comprou?

- Pare de ser curioso, Draco! Logo você irá ver. É uma surpresa.

- Odeio surpresas!

- Não seja chato. – a ruiva falou e entrou no banheiro.

Gina saiu do banheiro vestida com um vestido aveludado preto que ia até o joelho, meia calça cor de pele e uma bota com cano curto. Draco passou por ela direto, sem olhá-la.

"O que é que está havendo com ele? Caramba! Agora ele mal olha pra mim. Isso me incomoda. Por que Draco tam estado tão distante comigo? Apesar de não gostar que ele fique tentando me seduzir, eu sinto falta do calor que meu corpo emana quando está colado ao dele. Ah, aqueles beijos quentes... NO QUE É QUE ESTOU PENSANDO? Eu prometi que não beijaria mais ele e tenho que cumprir com isso".

Quando Draco saiu do banheiro, estava com uma calça de moletom, uma camisa e tênis:

- Estou sem fome. Vou deixar pra comer no almoço. – disse, sentando-se na cama e ligando a televisão com o controle remoto. – E você?

- Não estou com tanta fome. Posso ficar aqui com você? – perguntou, meio incerta.

- Claro. – respondeu, indiferente e Gina sentou-se ao seu lado.

O filme que estava passando era American Pie 2. Gina ficou totalmente vermelha e não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

"Eu não posso continuar assistindo esse filme ou eu vou agarrar a Virgínia a qualquer momento", o loiro pensou, já quase se abanando.

- Eu acho que você não está confortável assistindo esse filme, vou mudar de canal, tá?

Gina apenas concordou coma cabeça sem ter coragem de encará-lo. Draco mudou o canal e apareceu um navio enorme.

- Deixe aí, Draco. – ela pediu e ele atendeu.

O filme era... o Titanic. Os protagonistas eram um loiro e uma ruiva e eles se apaixonavam, ou seja, Gina e Draco ficaram totalmente silenciosos durante o filme e constrangidos também (principalmente nas cenas de beijos e outras equivalentes).

"Que bom seria se Draco fosse igual ao Jack", a ruiva pensou, dando um leve suspiro.

"Isso é o que chamo de perseguição! A Michelle de Amerincan Pie 2 é ruiva e a Rose do Titanic também... até parece uma conspiração contra mim. Estou morrendo de vontade de beijar a Virgínia, mas tenho que me segurar. Cansei de ser rejeitado por ela, eu não sou homem de ser pisado por mulher nenhuma", Draco pensou, aborrecido. "Só irei beijá-la quando tiver certeza de que ela não vai lutar contra".

Quando o filme acabou, Draco desligou a televisão e os dois de dirigiram calados até o refeitório para almoçar.

O dia foi passando rapidamente. Depois de almoçar, foram para a piscina aquecida e depois para a academia.

Eram 7h da noite quando Gina foi para o quarto começar a se arrumar. Após a ruiva ter tomado um banho demorado, ela saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha. Alguém bateu à porta:

- Encomenda para Srta. Virgínia Weasley. – a voz disse do lado de fora.

Gina abriu a porta e o homem que estava na porta, ao ver Gina apenas de toalha, assoviou. A ruiva pegou com raiva o embrulho e o envelope das mãos dele:

- Você não é pago pra fazer gracinhas. – falou e fechou a porta na cara dele.

"O que será esse envelope e esse embrulho de presente?", ela perguntou curiosa e então leu o conteúdo do envelope:

Gina,

Antes de tudo, não quero que pense que este presente é uma tentativa de te comprar.

Apenas quero que me desculpe se alguma vez te magoei e que use esse presente essa noite.

Me espere o salão de festas (que é onde será o baile da virada do ano).

Com sinceras e boas intenções,

Draco.

"Um presente de Draco pra mim!"

Rasgou o papel do presente e viu que era uma caixa de veludo azul marinho. Então abriu a caixa e tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Minha Nossa! Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna! Mas são lindos e combinam coma roupa que comprei ontem.

O conteúdo da caixa de veludo era uma gargantilha com um par de brincos, tudo feito de brilhantes com um pouco da mais pura prata.

Gina trancou a porta do quarto com um feitiço e depois começou a se trocar. Colocou um vestido branco frente única rodado que ia até os joelhos, por cima de sua lingerie branca. Vestiu por cima do vestido um casaco de pele branco, calçou uma sandália branca de salto 8cm e colocou a gargantilha e os brincos.

Fez uma trança com mágica e passou uma maquiagem básica. Ao se dar por pronta, já era 11h da noite e ela se dirigiu para o salão que também ficava na cobertura.

Quando Gina chegou no salão, ela logo notou que Draco não estava lá.

"Onde será que ele está?", Gina perguntou-se.

Os garçons passavam servindo salgadinhos, a ruiva aceitou uns três antes de decidir ir até o balcão do bar. De lá ela conseguiu ver Gabi dançando na pista de dança com aquele mesmo cara que Gina batera a porta.

Ao lado de Gina havia uma loira que lhe era vagamente familiar:

- Oi. Onde é que eu já te vi? – Gina perguntou.

- Sou recepcionista desse hotel. – ela falou maquinalmente. – Olha só aquele loiro que vem vindo.

Gina olhou e viu que era Draco. Para sua surpresa, ele só vestia uma camisa branca, o resto (a gravata, o paletó, a calça, o cinto e os sapatos) era preto.

- O que é que tem ele?

- Como assim o que é que tem? Hoje ele vai ser meu. Esse Draco Malfoy além de gostoso, é original... Não veio só de branco como todo mundo.

- Ele não é tudo isso que está pensando. – Gina falou, para tentar apagar o fogo da loira.

- Eu pago pra ver. – ela respondeu.

Gina engoliu a resposta fria que queria dar, pois Draco havia chegado:

- Boa noite, Virgínia. Quem é a sua nova amiga? Ah, me lembrei, você é da recepção.

- Sou Marie d'Alambert. – a loira respondeu, apertando a mão de Draco.

- Querem alguma bebida? – o loiro perguntou cordialmente.

- Uma batida de pêssego. – a ruiva falou.

- Uma espanhola. – Marie falou.

Como o barman ouviu o pedido delas, só faltou o de Draco:

- E o Sr. quer o quê?

- Vodca com Martini. Batido, mas não mexido.

As bebidas logo chegaram. Marie não deixou Draco beber metade do copo e já estava o puxando pra pista de dança.

Ao ver a loira se insinuando com o corpo para Draco, Gina bebeu a batido de um gole só.

- Não adianta ficar aí parada com essa cara emburrada. – Gabi chegou dizendo.

- E o que você sugere?

- Que você faça alguma coisa pra chamar a atenção de Draco.

- E quem disse que quero a atenção dele?

- Acredite, eu sei que você quer.

- Já sei. – Gina disse, sorrindo. – Veja o que farei.

- Vai nessa, garota. – Gabi incentivou.

Gina olhou em volta e viu que havia um cara bonito a encarando. Então ela foi até ele e o puxou pra pista de dança num lugar que Draco a visse. A ruiva começou a dançar sensualmente na frente do cara. O loiro olhou espantado para Gina e Marie aproveitou o momento para colar o corpo de Draco ao seu.

Ao ver isso, Gina também colou no corpo do desconhecido. O próximo passo de Marie foi beijar Draco. Então Gina não hesitou em beijar o desconhecido.

A diferença foi que Draco afastou Marie rapidamente de si e Gina fez questão de que ele a visse aos beijos com o outro cara e por isso prolongou o beijo o máximo que pôde.

A ruiva olhou para o Malfoy e pôde dizer pela cara de poucos amigos que ele não havia gostado do que viu. Marie puxou Draco pra fora do salão e Gina dispensou o desconhecido e voltou para o balcão.

- Ele ficou com ciúmes. – Gabi afirmou.

- Eu não acho. – Gina respondeu.

- Você não viu a cara que ele fez?

- Vi, mas ele vai dormir com aquela oferecida.

- O meu palpite é que ele não vai conseguir fazer isso. – Gabi disse, misteriosamente.

- Como assim? Você sabe de algo que eu não sei?

- Não. – Gabi mentiu. – Apenas acho que não, intuição feminina.

- então você não pode afirmar nada. Eu vou embora, estou com dor-de-cabeça. – falou e foi embora antes que Gabi pudesse dizer outra coisa.

Ao chegar no quarto, dirigiu-se para a varanda e ficou observando a cidade-luz. A raiva entalada em sua garganta.

"Eu me arrumo toda e ele vai e fica com outra. Mas eu não me arrumei pra ele!", Gina pensou, bufando.

Uns 15 minutos depois, Draco entrou no quarto:

- A Gabi me disse que você estaria aqui.

Gina virou-se e ele veio de aproximando.

- Ué? Você não vai dormir com aquela vagabunda oferecida? Ou será que já fez o serviço tão rápido assim? – ela perguntou, o fuzilando com o olhar.

- Do que é que você está falando, Virgínia? Só pra começar, eu nunca dormiria com uma trouxa, seria me rebaixar demais.

- E o que foi aquilo na pista de dança? – ela perguntou.

- Eu é que deveria perguntar! Você nem conhecia aquele cara e o beijou. – Draco rebateu. – Ficou se esfregando nele como uma puta.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FALAR ASSIM COMIGO! A CULPA FOI SUA, MALFOY! EU ODEIO TUDO EM VOCÊ!

- MINHA CULPA, WEASLEY? EU É QUE TENHO QUE FALAR QUE ODEIO TUDO EM VOCÊ!

- Mas você não tem o que odiar em mim.

- Tenho sim, você é que não tem!

- Quer ver como eu tenho? Eu odeio quanto você é arrogante.

- Eu odeio o seu gênio terrível!

- EU ODEIO COMO VOCÊ PODE LER MINHA MENTE!

- EU ODEIO QUANDO GRITA COMIGO!

- Eu odeio como você age friamente à tudo.

- Eu odeio o quanto você me perturba.

- Mas eu não te perturbo! Você é que não me deixa em paz!

- Está enganada! VOCÊ NÃO DEIXA EM PAZ OS MEUS PENSAMENTOS, OS MEUS SONHOS! VOCÊ NÃO DEIXA EM PAZ A MINHA VIDA E EU ODEIO ISSO!

- Eu odeio quando você age como se fosse o dono do mundo, Draco. – ela falou na defensiva.

- Eu odeio me sentir mal depois de te magoar.

Gina respirou fundo:

- Eu odeio te ver com outras.

- Mas sabe o que eu mais odeio? É o jeito com que você me faz perder o autocontrole. – ele falou, enlaçando a cintura de Gina e levando seus lábios aos dela.

A ruiva tentou empurrá-lo para longe de si, mas foi impossível resistir. Então depois de um tempo lutando contra a própria vontade, ela relaxou e começou corresponder. Pouco tempo depois, ela descolou seus lábios dos dele e o loiro soltou um gemido de lamentação que fez a ruiva sorrir.

- Eu também odeio o jeito como você me faz perder o autocontrole, mas eu senti tanta falta disso. – ela disse, voltando a beijá-lo e os fogos da virada do ano começaram a estourar.

- Feliz... Ano... Novo. – Draco falou entre beijos.

- Pra você também. – ela falou, parando de beijá-lo novamente.

- Tantos intervalos assim entre beijos são uma tortura. – o loiro reclamou e ela riu. – Eu quero você, Virgínia. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela a fazendo se arrepiar. – Só você.

Gina não respondeu, apenas voltou a beijá-lo. Quando Draco deu por si, sua gravata já estava jogada longe e Gina já estava desabotoando sua camisa. Ele, por sua vez, tirara o casaco de pele dela, enquanto desmanchava a trança do cabelo dela e empurrava a ruiva em direção da cama.

Quando Draco derrubou-a na cama, Gina já havia tirado as sandálias com mágica. O Malfoy mirou-a com um olhar apreciativo e então Gina puxou Draco para a cama e virou o jogo, ficando por cima dele:

- Será que a ruivinha finalmente vai me mostrar do que é capaz? – ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Ela passou a mão pelo tórax dele, depois desceu para a barriga e começou a fazer cócegas nele:

- Não faz isso, Gina! Eu tenho cócegas. – ele falou rindo e ela parou.

A Weasley então começou a beijar o pescoço dele.

- Ah, Gina. Meu moranguinho... – ele gemeu.

A ruiva parou e o olhou nos olhos:

- Moranguinho? – perguntou, se segurando para não rir e viu Draco corar. – Eu vou entrar no Guinnes por conseguir fazer você corar.

- Ah, é por várias razões. Morango é uma fruta muito gostosa e me lembra você. – falou, afagando os cabelos ruivos e sedosos dela.

Gina pegou as duas mãos de Draco e depois as soltou dizendo:

- Aha! – falou com um sorriso. – Suas mãos estão bem quentes Sr. Fortaleza de Gelo.

- Você derreteu a minha fortaleza de gelo. Feliz com isso?

Gina afirmou com a cabeça e colou seus lábios nos dele em um beijo quente. Draco acariciava as pernas dela e quando quis subir as mãos por debaixo do vestido dela, Gina "acordou".

"Malfoy. Galinha. Você. Virgem. Em cima dele. 1h. Jardim das Touleries". Foram as palavras que apareceram em sua mente.

Ela parou de beijá-lo e saiu de cima dele e depois de cima da cama.

- O que aconteceu, Gina? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- Esqueceu onde temos que estar 1h da manhã?

- Ah, eu tinha esquecido.

"Maldição! Eu quase... quase consegui! Como é que vou esquecer ela se parece haver uma conspiração contra isso?", ele pensou com frustração enquanto abotoava a camisa.

Draco colocou o paletó, a gravata e os sapatos. Gina colocou o casaco de pele, as sandálias e pegou o mapa.

- Você gostou do meu presente? – ele perguntou, enquanto se dirigiam para a entrada do hotel.

- É lindo esse conjunto, deve ter sido muito caro. Quando você comprou?

- Lembra aquele dia que eu saí e pedi que não me perguntasse onde fui e que saberia em breve?

- Sim, eu me lembro.

- Eu fui em uma joalheria e comprei pra você. Aí eu pedi pra te entregarem hoje à noite.

- Eu fiquei muito surpresa. Nunca pensei que me daria um presente, quanto mais jóias. Muito obrigada mesmo.

- Pelo visto você não ganhou muitos presentes de homens.

- Não presentes desse tipo. – ela assumiu.

- Ficou muito bem em você. – disse pra ela. – Ô taxista! – ele chamou e assoviou para que o motorista olhasse.

Os dois entraram no táxi e Draco pediu ao motorista que os levasse para o Jardim das Touleries.

Estavam sentados um do lado do outro e Gina olhava pala janela. De repente, a ruiva começou a sentir cócegas um pouco acima do joelho esquerdo.

- Pare, Draco! – ela disse, tirando dali os dedos dele que a acariciavam levemente.

O loiro deu um meio sorriso e enlaçou seus dedos nos dela.

- Pare com essas coisas, Draco. – falou, ficando corada.

- Eu adoro te fazer ficar vermelha. – ele justificou e soltou a mão dela.

- Isso não é justo! É golpe baixo, eu fico vermelha muito fácil. – a ruiva reclamou.

Logo chegaram ao local. Pediram para o motorista os esperar na saída e então saíram do táxi. Se posicionaram logo abaixo do Arco do Carrossel e olharam para o céu estrelado. Após algum tempo, Gina perguntou:

- Quanto tempo falta para 1h?

- Hum... 7 segundos. – Draco respondeu ao olhar em seu Rolex.

Os fogos ainda estouravam. Quando deu o horário, fogos brancos e vermelhos riscaram o céu em forma retangular, formando listras no céu azul estrelado.

- Tenho certeza que esse é o sinal. – Gina falou. – Mas não entendo o que significa.

- Eu acho que sei o que significa.

- Acha ou sabe?

- Quer dizer que o nosso próximo destino será os Estados Unidos da América.

- Mas onde? Aquele país é enorme!

- Não me pergunte, pois não tenho a mínima idéia.

- Pelo menos lá fala-se inglês.

- Abra o mapa para checar se eu acertei. – Draco pediu e Gina o fez.

- Sim, você acertou mesmo. Vamos embora?

- Claro. – Draco respondeu e os dois começaram a andar pra fora do Jardim das Touleries.

Andaram por uns 200 metros até chegarem no táxi. Fizeram o percurso de volta em silêncio.

Quando chegaram no quarto 207, Marie d'Alambert estava parada na porta:

- Preciso falar com você, Draco. – ela disse. – Em particular. – acrescentou, olhando sugestivamente para Gina.

A ruiva fechou a cara:

- Sem problemas. – disse com os dentes cerrados e um olhar fuzilante enquanto abria a porta pra entrar no quarto.

Ao entrar no quarto emburrada, ela percebeu que estava um tanto frio e por isso conjurou um aquecedor (igual a um que tinha visto na garagem de seu pai). Depois pegou algumas coisas e foi para o banheiro.

Quando saiu, Draco já se encontrava lá:

- Que temperatura agradável. – ele comentou com os olhos brilhando ao ver Gina em uma camisola de cetim branca, curta, decotada e semitransparente e com uma pantufa de coelho.

Gina demorou um pouco para perceber que o loiro estava apenas com uma samba-canção azul petróleo, mas demorou mais ainda para perceber o olhar faminto dele e para dar-se conta de que estava a apreciá-lo demasiado.

Finalmente caindo na real, ela perguntou indignada:

- O que há com você, Malfoy? Será que não tem um pijama para vestir? – e virou-se de costas para ele. – Componha-se, isso não é traje que se apresente. – falou, não percebendo que ele vinha se aproximando, sorrateiramente.

Draco abraçou-a pela cintura:

- Ora, Virgínia, estava apenas te poupando o trabalho de tirar as minhas roupas. – ele sussurrou sedutoramente.

Num átimo de segundo, o corpo dela arrepiou-se contra o dele ao mesmo tempo em que uma onda de calor surgida sabe-se de onde se estendia até o último fio de cabelo.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin! NÃO SE DEIXE LEVAR! VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ BRAVA COM ELE, LEMBRA?", ela pensou, se desvencilhando e virando-se de frente para ele.

- Não me toque! O que te faz achar que eu tiraria suas roupas? – perguntou aborrecida.

Ele riu brevemente antes de responder:

- O fato de que você parecia estar bem animada há um tempo atrás. Não queira se enganar, Virgínia, você quer ser minha.

- Você se vangloria demais, Malfoy! Comigo isso não cola. Por que é que você não vai contar vantagem pra aquela loira aguada?

- Ah! Então é por isso que está brava, mas não é nada disso que está pensando. Eu posso explicar...

A ruiva o cortou:

- Você não me deve satisfações! Apenas não me toque.

"Ela está certa. Mas por que estão eu me sinto compelido a dá-las?"

- Sei que não devo, mas gostaria que soubesse que...

- Não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas! ESTOU CANSADA DELAS!

Draco segurou-a firme pelos dois braços:

- Apenas me escute, o.k? Aquela recepcionista, a Marie, estava sob efeito da Maldição Imperius! Você não percebeu o jeito maquinal e sem emoção com que ela falava e os olhos vagos e vazios?

- Não minta! Eu acabei de vê-la e ela parecia normal.

- Sim, agora ela estava porque eu tirei a maldição dela. Mas na hora do baile de ano novo ela estava diferente sim.

- Está falando sério?

- Hum-hum. – ele afirmou.

- Quem que você acha que pode ter sido?

- Não sei. Antes de livrá-la da maldição, eu fiz um feitiço veritas para que ela me confessasse tudo. O que consegui ficar sabendo foi que a mandaram me seduzir e arrancar informações detalhadas do que eu andava fazendo. Não consegui fazê-la falar quem era o mandante, ele deve ter lançado um feitiço forte de memória. Aí eu fiz outro feitiço de memória para fazê-la esquecer do que havia sido mandada fazer e disse a ela que tinha desmaiado e eu a encontrara.

- Acho que o seu feitiço não foi tão bom. O que é que ela estava querendo a sós com você?

- Agradecer-me por tê-la acudido na hora do desmaio.

- E precisava ser a sós?

- A verdadeira Marie é tímida. Agora que te contei tudo, não mereço que peça desculpas por ter duvidado de mim?

- Certo. Desculpe-me por isso, então.

- Isso não é o suficiente para que eu a desculpe. – Draco disse e puxou Gina para um beijo.

Ela correspondeu com afinco e colocou seus braços envolta do pescoço de Draco, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele enquanto o puxava contra si. O loiro enlaçou-a pela cintura e ainda assim, Gina conseguia sentir o calor das mãos dele.

- Agora que já estou desculpada, boa noite, Draco. – falou depois de quebrar o beijo. – Dá pra me soltar?

- Boa noite? Pare de se fazer de difícil, Gina!

- Mas eu sou difícil!

- A isso te dou razão e como...

- Estou com sono e quero dormir. – falou, tentando se soltar, mas ele a segurava firme.

- Temos coisas melhores a fazer do que dormir. – disse e começou a beijar o pescoço dela enquanto ia andando em direção da cama.

Quando Gina caiu de costas na cama percebeu o olhar de "fome" que Draco tinha um segundo antes dele "cair" por cima dela, a beijando enquanto tentava boliná-la. Gina então o empurrou pra longe de si:

- Pare, Draco! Eu não quero!

Ele pareceu chocado, nunca tinha ouvido isso de uma mulher.

- Como assim não quer? Do que é que você tem medo, Virgínia?

A ruiva enrubesceu e olhou para baixo. Isso fez Draco sacar tudo no mesmo instante.

- Não vá me dizer que faz jus ao seu nome, quero dizer, você realmente é...

Gina o interrompeu:

- Eu sou virgem sim. O que é que você tem contra? – falou, ainda sem olhá-lo.

- Não tenho nada contra. Mas é que não consigo acreditar que você e o Potter nunca...

- Nunca. – respondeu, dessa vez o encarando.

- O Potter é um frouxo mesmo. Todo mundo sabia que você era vidrada nele e ainda assim o incompetente não conseguiu nada.

- Agora vai me deixar em paz?

- Gina, não precisa ter medo. Você vai adorar me ter como professor. – falou, afagando os cabelos dela.

- Sem ofensas, mas eu dispenso esse ripo de aula.

- Me dá uma chance pra te convencer de que estou certo. – ele pediu pra ela.

Como Gina nada respondeu, ele entendeu como um sim e juntou seus lábios aos dela em beijos suaves. Então a língua dele pediu passagem e ela consentiu entreabrindo a boca.

"Oh, Merlin! O que estou fazendo? O que estou fazendo?", o cérebro dela gritava, enquanto ele se deitava sobre ela.

De repente, ela se viu abraçada ao corpo dele como se sua vida dependesse disso, mas travou ao senti-lo erguer sua camisola e beijar-lhe a barriga.

- Não dá, Draco, eu não consigo. – disse, olhando séria para o teto. – Não consigo, fico pensando que amanhã outra pode estar no meu lugar. – explicou, enquanto puxava a camisola de volta no lugar.

- Bom, não posso te forçar á nada, não é mesmo? Apenas quero que pense sobre isso, o.k?

- Vou pensar. – Gina prometeu.

Draco pegou as mãos de Gina e puxou-as para que ela ficasse sentada de frente pra ela e então a beijou com desejo.

- Eu sei que vai. Boa noite, Gina, a virgem. – falou, pegando um travesseiro e deitando no sentido oposto ao dela.

- Não me sacaneie, Draco! – ela reclamou. – Tenha uma boa noite também.

- Não tão boa quanto eu gostaria...

- Cala a boca, seu pervertido! – foi a última coisa que ela disse entes de sentir as pálpebras fecharem e o sono chegar.


	21. O preço da verdade

**Capítulo 21: O preço da verdade**

Na manhã seguinte ao acordar, percebeu que Draco não estava mais na cama. Mas o estranho mesmo foi ele não estar em parte alguma do quarto. Ela foi para o banheiro pensando onde afinal ele poderia estar e já estava escovando os dentes quando ouviu.

Knock, knock, knock.

- Saia logo daí, Gina!

- Espere, estou escovando os dentes. – respondeu com a escova na mão.

- Ela terminou a escovação e abriu a porta. Ia virar-se para pegar a camisola, mas não teve tempo pra isso... Ao ver que Gina tinha aberto a porta, ele puxou-a pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo à francesa. Quando ele quebrou o beijo a ruiva estava ofegante.

-Calma! Quer me matar por sufocamento? Você é muito mau, nem me chamou pra tomar café da manhã. – Gina falou ainda nos braços de Draco.

- É porque eu quis fazer uma surpresa. – ele disse e puxou-a até a varanda.

Lá havia uma mesa posta e duas cadeiras.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Sr. Draco. Não sabia que tinha um lado romântico. - falou e deu um selinho nele.

- Isso é romântico? Só fiz isso porque você adora a paisagem. – ele explicou.

- Ta bom, deixe isso pra lá. – ela suspirou e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras.

Tiveram uma refeição agradável. Depois foram ao banheiro escovar os dentes e pegar as escovas (e a camisola também no caso de Gina). Ela finalmente tirou as pantufas e colocou seu All Magic preto que combinava com sua calça bailarina preta e a blusa meia manga decotada rosa que usava. Arrumaram tudo em suas malas e foram para o elevador.

- Você é mesmo do contra, Draco. Ontem no baile estava praticamente todo de preto e hoje está usando branco. – ela falou quebrando o silêncio e se referindo a calça branca de sarja que ele estava usando.

- Também estou usando preto, é a minha cor favorita. Olhe a minha camisa pólo e os meus tênis. Vamos indo. – disse quando as portas do elevador se abriram.

- Mas Draco, esse aqui é o 2º andar.

- Eu sei, vamos nos despedir da Gabi. – ele falou e os dois saíram do elevador.

Draco bateu na porta e alguns instantes depois Gabrielle surgiu com os cabelos meio desarrumados e enrolada num robe vermelho.

- Oi. O que fazem por aqui tão cedo? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Viemos nos despedir. – Draco respondeu.

- Mas já? Pra onde vão?

- Vamos pros Estados Unidos. – Gina falou.

- Parece que vocês dois se acertaram.

- Mais ou menos. – o loiro respondeu e Gabi entendeu.

- Olha Virgínia, o Draco se faz de indiferente, não é? –Gabi perguntou e Gina concordou – Então aprenda a ler nas entrelinhas e descobrirá algumas coisas interessantes que o denunciam.

- Denunciam do quê? –Gina perguntou não contendo a curiosidade.

Gabrielle olhou para Draco e percebeu que se dissesse o que queria dizer, poderia estar em maus lençóis.

- Apenas seja mais observadora, Mon Dieu! – disse e a abraçou – Você é mais importante pro Draco do que ele deixa transparecer. – Gabi apenas sussurrou quase sem mexer os lábios.

Gina ficou com a maior cara de interrogação enquanto Gabi abraçava Draco e se despedia dele.

"O que ela quis dizer com isso?" a ruiva pensou.

- Assuma logo que você sente mais do que atração ou desejo por ela. – Gabi sussurrou no ouvido do loiro.

- Você mal me conhece, então pare de achar que sabe tudo sobre mim. – ele sussurrou de volta e Gabi o soltou.

- Há coisas que estão na cara pra todo mundo ver. Foi bom conhece-los e façam o favor de me mandarem corujas. Adeus. – falou e fechou a porta.

Draco e Gina estavam na Ilha dos Portais e andavam há algum tempo, os raios de sol passavam por entre as copas das árvores e iluminavam o local.

- Estou com sede. Você não tem nada pra beber aí?

Os dois pararam de andar e draco pegou uma garrafa de vinho.

- Mas isso é vinho! Eu quero algo que mate a minha sede.

- Eu tinha pegado do frigobar, mas em todo caso... – bateu duas vezes com a varinha na garrafa e o conteúdo transformou-se em água.

Gina bebeu um pouco e Draco também.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu enquanto ele colocava a garrafa de volta na mala – Vamos indo? – ela perguntou, mas Draco puxou-a para si.

- Ou talvez não.

- Não é hora para isso, Draco.

- Não tem ninguém para nos incomodar. Já pensou sobre nós?

- Pensar, eu pensei...

- E o que decidiu?

- Nada.

- Talvez isso te ajude a decidir. – ele falou roçando os lábios pelo pálido pescoço dela.

Gina parou-o e ele a olhou nos olhos:

- Isso não é certo, temos que ir andando e não ficarmos parados aos beijos.

- E quem te disse que Comensais da Morte fazem o que é certo? – ele perguntou e sem dar chance de Gina responder, colou seus lábios nos dela.

A ruiva abraçou-o e deixou ser abraçada por ele. Naquele beijo os dois revelavam o quanto se queriam e que não era dito em palavras.

Gina, se pudesse, ficaria daquele jeito por um bom tempo e tinha certeza de que Draco também, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco...

- Muito bonito. Malfoy e Weasley nos amassos. – uma voz familiar falou fazendo com que os dois se soltassem na mesma hora e olhassem para quem estava falando.

- O que você faz aqui? – Draco perguntou escondendo o tom de surpresa que havia em sua voz.

Gina viu o homem encapuzado se aproximar. Viu-o baixar o capuz, mas não precisava que ele fizesse isso pra saber de quem se tratava. A estatura baixa, o corpo atarracado e a voz que parecia um guincho já denunciava a sua identidade:

- O que faz aqui, Rabicho? – Gina perguntou.

- Cale a boca, sua traidora nojentinha! Não dirija a palavra à mim. – ele respondeu com desprezo.

- Traidora? Do que está falando, Rabicho? A Gina está do nosso lado. – Draco a defendeu.

Rabicho deu uma risada sem emoção e disse:

- Agora é Gina, é? Ela deve ser boa mesmo pra conseguir te enganar também. Não vá me dizer que está aliado a ela, Draco. Você é um comensal do alto escalão! Tanto o Lord quanto o seu pai ficariam decepcionados... E você sabe o que acontece quando alguém os decepciona.

Gina estava em estado de choque. Não conseguia falar, não conseguia pensar, não conseguia fazer absolutamente NADA! Aquilo tinha que ser uma brincadeira. O que seria dela se Rabicho realmente tivesse descoberto a verdade?

- Eu não acredito em você, Rabicho! Ninguém consegue ser tão bom oclumente para ocultar algo de Voldemort.

- Ah consegue! Ela – e apontou para Gina – conseguiu! Mas eu andei seguindo vocês porque o Lord costuma precavido e estava como sempre certo em desconfiar.

- Mas a Virgínia tem me ajudado, ela traduz os hieróglifos.

- Essa piranha da Weasley se correspondeu com Potter e Dumbledore. Ela mentiu ao dizer que odeia o Potter, os dois são amigos íntimos. Eu li as cartas.

- Então onde elas estão?

- Eu tive de enfeitiçar as corujas. Mas o fato é que se os remetentes não recebessem a resposta, iriam desconfiar. Então despachei as cartas normalmente.

O mundo de Gina caiu sobre sua cabeça que começou a latejar. Ela viu Draco virar-se para ela, inexpressivo:

- I-isso é verdade? – perguntou perfurando-a com o olhar.

"Não pode ser, eu não quero acreditar nisso." Draco pensou.

A ruiva desviou o olhar, mas antes que ela afirmasse com a cabeça, Draco já sabia.

-Olhe pra mim, Weasley! Como pôde ter me enganado? Eu confiei em você! – ele falou encolerizado.

Gina mergulhou nos orbes de Draco que estavam extremamente cinzentos. Viu dor, decepção, raiva e desprezo.

- Eu ia te contar, Draco! Eu também confiei em você.

- Cale a boca, eu não quero mais te ouvir.

- Foi você quem invadiu o quarto do hotel procurando o mapa, não foi? – Gina perguntou pra Rabicho, cheia de raiva.

- Eu não lhe devo nenhuma satisfação, mas já que é uma traidora...e os traidores conseqüentemente morrem, eu vou te contar tudo antes que morra. Defuntos não falam mesmo.

- Então comece logo, Rabicho, quanto mais rápido terminar, melhor será. –Draco falou mortalmente sério.

- Bem, depois que essa aí foi nomeada comensal...Ah, naquela ocasião ela mentiu e omitiu muito bem, por isso o Lord resolveu mandá-la para a missão com você e ainda assim o Mestre me encarregou de seguí-los e ficar de olho nos dois. O vulto que você dizia ver, era eu. Fui eu quem colocou Wagner Shünder sob a maldição imperius e mandei que ele te seduzisse e pegasse o mapa, mas ele falhou. Tentei novamente pegar o mapa naquela noite em que dormiram na floresta. Também fui eu quem colocou aquela recepcionista francesa sob a maldição imperius. Ela falhou tanto em arrancar informações do Draco o seduzindo quanto invadindo o quarto de vocês pra procurar o mapa.

- Mas como é que não te vi seguir a mim e ao Draco? – ela perguntou inconformada.

- Sim, você viu Weasley. Mas foi burra demais pra ligar os fatos. Não digo que fosse descobrir por ver o meu vulto, mas eu passei na frente de vocês nessa floresta quando iam pro Japão e também topei com essa "asinha" na Suíça enquanto esquiava.

De repente tudo fez sentido pra Gina e ela sentiu-se burra por não ter sido mais cuidadosa. Mas agora não adiantava, ela não podia voltar atrás. Era simplesmente tarde demais. Que chances ela tinha? Foi então que fez-se a luz. Eles não a haviam desarmado, ela podia enfeitiçá-los.

Gina respirou fundo e ergueu a varinha para executar uma azaração, mas ao vê-la fazer isso, Draco foi mais rápido.

- Expelliarmus!

A ruiva voou e bateu as costas contra uma árvore próxima, enquanto Draco apanhava sua varinha ainda no ar:

- Achava que teria alguma chance contra nós? – Rabicho perguntou maldosamente – Agora é que não terá nenhuma. – e gargalhou.

- O que fez você pensar que me enganado sairia ilesa? – Draco perguntou olhando inquisidoramente para a Weasley.

Gina sentiu o chão afundar sob seus pés e as entranhas revirarem ao ver tamanha frieza nos olhos dele.

- Eu não queria te enganar.

- MAS ISSO NÃO MUDA O FATO DE TER ENGANADO!

- Confesse Weasley! O que a corja do Velho Gagá está planejando?

- Não, eu não vou falar nada. Não pra um rato velho e sujo como VOCÊ!

- Ora, sua vaca ordinária! Como se atreve? Cruccio!

Gina caiu de quatro impotente no chão. Tentou sufocar o grito de dor, mas não conseguiu e gritou com todas as forças que tinha dentro de si. Sabia que iria morrer, queria morrer naquele instante. Antes a morte que ter que suportar aquela dor lancinante por mais um segundo que fosse.

- Chega, Rabicho! – Draco ordenou e Rabicho obedeceu – Não adianta torturá-la, ela não vai falar nada. É muito cabeça-dura.

- Então chegou a hora de matá-la. – Rabicho disse e apontou sua varinha pra Gina que ainda estava ofegante no chão.

- Não, não. Deixa que eu faço isso, é questão de honra.

- Já que insiste. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Gina forçou seu corpo dolorido a ficar em pé. Estava ofegante como se estivesse corrido uma maratona e se sentindo quebrada como se tivesse sido espancada. Mesmo assim ela estava em pé.

"Prefiro morrer com dignidade do que prostrada aos pés desses dois." Ela pensou com seu orgulho Weasley.

Draco olhou para Gina e ela sustentou o olhar. Parecia com o sonho que tivera por vezes e ela sabia exatamente como terminaria...Ela morta por Draco Malfoy. Então a ruiva fechou os olhos, a última imagem gravada em sua retina seria a daquele loiro de gélidos olhos azuis acinzentados.

O Malfoy respirou fundo:

- Diga adeus, Weasley... – ele disse erguendo a varinha – Avada kedavra!

Gina não abriu os olhos, mas mesmo assim percebeu um clarão de luz e o farfalhar da morte se aproximando.

Estava agora sem sentir o corpo de tão moído que estava. Ouviu algo desabar no chão, sem vida (provavelmente o próprio corpo) e depois o silêncio.

"Se eu estou morta, por que estou respirando? Oh Virgínia e se os espíritos dos mortos no céu também respiram? Mas se eu fui para o céu, por que continuo me sentindo dolorida? Oh Merlin! Será que fui pro inferno?" a ruiva pensou, mas uma voz conhecida a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Abra os olhos, Weasley! – Draco ordenou.

Gina abriu-os e perguntou espantada:

- Você veio comigo pro inferno, Malfoy? Foi o Rabicho que te matou?

Draco revirou os olhos e disse entediado:

- Como é que alguém pode ser tão inteligente a ponto de enganar a mim e ao Lord das Trevas e ao mesmo tempo tão burro? Mas é clero que não estamos mortos, Weasley! Ele está. –e apontou para o corpo de Rabicho que estava imóvel no chão.

- Você o matou! – ela perguntou e afirmou ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro, era você ou ele. Eu escolhi matá-lo. – ele respondeu indiferente como se matar alguém fosse uma coisa corriqueira, o que de fato parecia ser pra ele.

- Ah, muito obrigada por não me matar, Draco! Que bom que você compreendeu...

Ele a interrompeu:

- Eu não disse que não iria matá-la. Eu digo que não vou te matar...ainda. Rabicho já tinha respondido tudo que sabia, por isso não tinha mais serventia alguma. Mas quero saber o que você disse que iria me contar. Não pode ser apenas o fato de ser espiã, não é?Também iria contar o que Dumbledore a mandou fazer, não é mesmo?

- Você está certo, eu ia te contar isso também.

- Ia? Você vai! O que está esperando?

- Se eu disser, você vai contar a Voldemort para provar a sua lealdade. Mas nós dois sabemos que você não é tão leal assim...

- Mesmo que diga isso, ele não vai acreditar numa traidora. Talvez eu fale pra ele o que você contar... Mas não era você que confiava em mim?

- Talvez ele passe a não confiar mais em você também, já que matou o Rabicho ao invés de mim.

"Droga! Ela pode estar certa. E se os outros comensais vierem tirar satisfações comigo? Eu e a minha curiosidade. Devia ter matado essa desgraçada da Weasley." Ele pensou aborrecido.

- Eu posso dizer que você o matou. – Draco respondeu.

- E eles perguntariam o porque de não ter me matado.

- Você está pedindo pra morrer, Weasley? É o que parece, mas eu não vou fazer isso antes que me conte o que quero saber.

- O.k. Eu te conto e você terá duas opções: Ou você me ajuda ou você me mata e fica bem na fita com Voldemort e os outros comensais. Mas se você me matar... – "Sempre tem um mas..." Draco pensou – Não vai poder encontrar o elixir, pois quem mais você conhece que sabe traduzir hieróglifos egípcios? Sabe muito bem que o seu mestrinho odeia que comensais falhem no que ele mandou fazer.

- E se eu te usar pra achar o elixir e depois te matar? Você é falsa e dissimulada, me enganou e eu não perdôo. Ainda vai me pagar por isso. –falou com os olhos ilegíveis.

- É um risco que tenho que correr, mas se na hora que o encontrarmos e você quiser tirar vantagem, eu não vou ser nem um pouco boazinha. – ela avisou.

- O.k. Pode começar a contar.

- Bem, como eu já te disse, eu não queria te enganar. Eu ia te contar...

Draco a interrompeu:

- PARE DE PAPO FURADO!

- Gina percebeu a expressão de ódio no rosto de Draco, sentiu a garganta apertada e engoliu em seco.

- Dumbledore pediu que me tornasse uma Comensal da Morte. Disse que precisava de alguém que espiasse e também disse pra mim conseguir um aliado no círculo íntimo de Voldemort. Então eu me tornei uma comensal e quando Voldemort me passou a missão, eu informei a Dumbledore...e ele falou que eu precisava te trazer pro meu lado.

- Então é por isso que queria tanto ser minha amiga e conseguir a minha confiança. VOCÊ É UMA ORDINÁRIA, WEASLEY! Fala tanto que eu uso os outros, mas foi isso que VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO!

- Eu não gosto de ter que enganar ninguém, mas eu não tive escolha! Se eu tivesse contado logo de cara, você teria me matado.

- E o que garante que não a matarei? – perguntou com raiva.

- Você precisa de mim! Precisa pra achar o elixir.

- Eu posso conseguir outra pessoa que saiba egípcio antigo.

- Mas é muito difícil encontrar. Quanto tempo demoraria? Draco...me ajuda, por favor! Esse elixir não pode cair nas mãos de Voldemort, ou o Harry não conseguirá derrotá-lo.

- Potter! Sempre o Potter! Você também mentiu quando disse que o odiava. Você só mentiu pra mim, Weasley. Você não presta. –ele falou baixinho, mas com a voz transbordando veneno e ódio, o rosto inexpressivo.

A ruiva preferiu que ele tivesse gritado, doeu muito mais ouví-lo falando daquele jeito tão frio e indiferente.

- ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! – ela gritou, lutando contra o nó em sua garganta – Eu não menti em tudo que te disse, foi apenas o necessário para que você não descobrisse a farsa fora de hora e ficasse desse jeito.

- E você achou que eu ficaria feliz mesmo se ouvisse a história toda da sua boca? Doce ilusão a sua, porque ainda assim não muda o fato de ter me enganado.

- Vai ficar esfregando isso na minha cara, é?

- Sim, Weasley e quantas vezes forem necessárias. Mostre a sua verdadeira face, mostre a vaca que é e pare de fingir ser casta e amiga.

- EU NÃO SOU UMA VACA! E quem me conhece sabe que sou casta e uma boa amiga.

- Nossa, mas é claro que acredito em você. – falou irônico – Andou se correspondeu com Potter e Dumbledore debaixo do meu nariz. O que aquelas cartas diziam, hein?

- Dumbledore quis saber como eu estava me saindo e Harry ficava me perguntando qual era a misteriosa missão que eu havia recebido de Dumbledore.

- Então o Potter não sabia de nada? – Draco perguntou surpreso.

- Não. Ele, a minha família e amigos só sabem que estou em uma missão pra Ordem da Fênix. Eles também realmente acham que estamos namorando. – ruiva disse corando um pouco.

- Há! Até parece que eu iria namorar uma Weasley vadia.

Aquilo doeu como uma facada no coração e sem hesitar, Gina deu um tapa na cara de Draco com a máxima força que conseguiu reunir.

O loiro arregalou os olhos em surpresa e levou uma mão ao rosto, massageando o local que agora estava vermelho e dolorido por Gina ter acertado.

- É uma vadia mesmo! Tem cara de santa, mas deve ter passado pelas mãos de metade da população masculina de Hogwarts... –Dracoi falou sem dó nem piedade e Gina ergueu a mão para desferir um novo golpe, mas ele forçou a mão dela para baixo – Não se atreva a repetir isso, sua selvagem ou juro que vai se arrepender. – sibilou perigosamente.

Gina abaixou a cabeça, ficando a fitar seus próprios pés. Já não era o bastante a dor física causada pelo cruciatus? Tinha também que sofrer a dor da humilhação? Os olhos dela se encheram d'água. Doeu muito ser esculachada daquele jeito por Draco, a fez se sentir pior que lixo. Mas por que feria tanto quanto uma flecha certeira?

"Não chore, Gina! NÃO CHORE! Não deixe ele saber que te magoou." Ela pensou, mas foi inútil.

Draco viu uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo rosto dela.

"Como é que ela consegue ser linda até quando está se debulhando em lágrimas? NO QUE É QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO? Que sofra essa miserável e é bem feito! Mas que não chore na minha frente, isso me incomoda." O loiro pensou vendo-a secar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Aquela cena já estava deixando-o desconfortável demais. Draco se perguntava o porque de aquela cena patética o estar aborrecendo tanto. Então resolveu acabar com aquilo:

- Pare de se fazer de ofendida. Essa da manteiga derretida não cola, você não vai me enganar de novo.

Gina secou as lágrimas e o olhou com raiva.

- Você é um grosso e insensível. É isso o que você é! Tudo em você me enoja. Como consegue ser um sujeito tão repugnante? É digno de pena.

Surpreendentemente aquilo dito por ela o afetou e Gina pôde perceber isso um segundo antes dele se recompor e dizer indiferente:

- Não preciso da pena de alguém como você. Aliás, eu não preciso da pena de ninguém.

A ruiva respirou fundo e mudou de assunto:

- E então? Vai me ajudar? Você mesmo disse que queria ter poder sobre Voldemort, é perigoso pra ele se você mudar de lado.

- E o que eu ganho com isso? – perguntou levantando a sobrancelha – Ter o Lord das Trevas me caçando decididamente não seria a melhor coisa.

- Não vai mais ter que se submeter às ordens dele.

- Só isso? Muito pouco. Ainda se eu pudesse tomar um pouco do elixir...

- Não, Malfoy! – Gina negou categoricamente – Precisamos jogá-lo fora, inutilizá-lo de alguma forma ou entregar pro Dumbledore.

- E tudo isso pro Potter ser mais uma vez o heróizinho do mundo mágico? Não mesmo, eu ganho muito pouco com isso. A não ser que... – falou com o olhar ilegível.

- A não ser o quê?

- A não ser que eu ganhe mais alguma coisa.

- Está negociando trair Voldemort? – Gina perguntou incrédula.

- Talvez...Bem, é mais ou menos isso. Chame como quiser. Mas então, o que é que eu ganho?

- O.k. Quanto é que você quer? Eu tenho um bom dinheiro guardado e...

Ele a interrompeu:

- Não dinheiro, isso eu tenho.

- O que é que eu posso te dar que não seja dinheiro?

- Eu disse por acaso que seria você que me daria?

- Não. Mas afinal, o que é que você quer então?

- Não sei ainda, preciso pensar.

- E quanto tempo vai demorar pra pensar? Esse lugar é conhecido também por outros comensais, podem vir aqui a qualquer momento. E aí? O que diria sobre a morte do Rabicho?

- Tem razão. – respondeu simplesmente.

- E então? Temos que ir andando.

- Não tão rápido. Primeiro eu quero uma garantia de que sairei lucrando.

- Como assim? – Gina perguntou confusa ao vê-lo abrir a mala.

Draco tirou de lá uma pena, um tinteiro e um pedaço de pergaminho. Então começou a escrever, ignorando a cara de interrogação que Gina fez. Quando Draco terminou, molhou mais uma vez a pena no tinteiro e passou-a para ela junto com o pergaminho:

- Assine aqui. – disse apontando um local.

A ruiva assinou o pergaminho em branco e ao terminar percebeu que:

- A tinta não saiu, a pena está com problema.

- Claro que não está. – Draco falou pegando e a pena de volta – Observe! – disse e bateu com a varinha duas vezes no pergaminho – Agora leia.

Gina pegou o pergaminho das mãos dele e não estava mais em branco, frases haviam aparecido.

A cada linha que Gina lia, seu queixo caía mais:

Contrato de dívida bruxa

Eu, Virgínia Molly weasley, venho por meio desse contrato garantir a validade da minha palavra.

Concedo à Draco Thomas Malfoy o direito de fazer um pedido e exigir que eu o cumpra, estando sob punição severa não pré-estipulada caso eu ouse não cumprir o que está determinado nesse contrato.

Houve negociação pacífica e acordo mútuo entre os dois indivíduos citados anteriormente.

Conteúdo contratual aceito por:

e 

Draco Thomas Malfoy Virgínia Molly Weasley

- O que significa isso, Malfoy? – a ruiva perguntou indignada.

- Você não leu? É muito óbvio do que se trata, não se faça de desentendida.

- Mas eu não concordo com o que está escrito aí! Você me fez assinar algo que eu não sabia do que se tratava. E se você me pedir pra pular de uma ponte ou algo pior?

- Terá que pular, oras! Mas acho que pulando de uma ponte não seria uma morte como a que merece. Quem mandou cair no truque da tinta invisível?

- Você não presta, Malfoy.

- Ahan e fui eu que menti e enganei todo mundo. – disse sarcástico.

- Está falando do quê? Você fez isso a sua vida inteira!

- Mas eu não te enganei, você sabe como eu sou e eu ajo como sempre agi. Não fiquei fingindo ser alguém que não era.

- Mas eu realmente sou assim! Sou esquentada e às vezes falo e faço coisas sem pensar, mas eu me importo com as pessoas. Apesar de você ser frio, arrogante e eu não concordar com o seu modo de pensar, eu não queria ter te enganado. Quanto à Voldemort, ele mereceu por ter me enganado quando eu tinha 11 anos. Bem, de vez em quando posso ser vingativa...mas não muda o fato de que não queria ter mentido pra você.

- Calada, Weasley! Vamos andando. – Draco disse e começou a andar.

- Hey, Malfoy! Eu não terminei de falar. Esse contrato não é justo, eu não tenho obrigação de cumprí-lo. – falou indo atrás dele.

- Ah, é claro que tem. Assinou e eu farei com que cumpra.

- Que droga! – praguejou e então suspirou – Pra onde iremos?

- Sei que quer saber pra que lugar dos Estados Unidos nós vamos, mas eu não sei. Nunca fui pra lá pelo portal dessa ilha.

- Sabe onde fica o portal pelo menos?

- Sim, eu sei onde fica. Eu fui treinado pra ser comensal nessa ilha, por isso sei onde estão localizados quase todos os portais.

- Treinado? E por que eu não precisei disso?

- Desde os 15 anos eu fui treinado para pertencer ao alto escalão, o grupo seleto de comensais em que Voldemort mais confia. Foi por isso que ele mesmo me ensinou legiminência e oclumência. Você não teve que passar por isso, porque é uma comensal comum.

- Pelo visto Voldemort errou em confiar tanto em você. – a ruiva comentou.

- Eu nunca deixei de cumprir nenhuma missão, apesar de ser um saco ter que fazer tudo que ele manda.

- Viu só? Você mesmo diz que é um saco ter que obedecê-lo. Será compensação mais que suficiente não ter mais que fazer o que ele manda, não precisa desse contrato. Rasgue e jogue-o fora, Draco.

O Malfoy riu sem emoção e depois disso com deleite:

- Há! Até parece que eu faria uma coisa idiota dessas. É um prazer ter uma traidora comendo na minha mão.

- Mas isso não é justo!

- Você não tem moral pra falar o que é justo ou não, Weasley!

- Pare com isso, Draco! – ela falou o segurando pelo braço – Não seja tão hostil comigo. Será que não dá pra ser compreensivo?

O loiro parou de andar e olhou-a como a um verme:

- Eu não sou compreensivo e se quer saber, estou te tratando melhor até do que merece. Considerando que é uma ruiva safada e eu te desprezo, estou sendo até muito gentil. E se me faz o favor, não me toque mais, porque eu não quero ser contaminado com a sua falsidade. – ele falou tirando a mão da ruiva de seu braço.

- Ah, Draco, não faz assim comigo. –Gina disse encarando-o com o semblante triste.

- Ele ficou meio que tentado a desculpar-se ao ver aqueles olhos castanhos fitando-o com uma expressão tão chateada. Mas Draco não iria pedir desculpas, era Gina quem as devia e el não a perdoaria mesmo que ela implorasse de joelhos por isso.

- Não me chame de Draco, não quero que tenha nenhuma intimidade comigo. – falou e começou a andar.

- Pois eu posso afirmar que há pouco tempo atrás você pensava exatamente o contrário.

- Tudo mudou, Weasley! Será que não percebe isso? Nada mais será como antes e é melhor que se acostume com isso.

- Acabou tudo o que sentia por mim, Draco? Como pode ter acabado de uma hora pra outra? – perguntou sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção.

- Do que está falando, Weasley? Eu nunca senti nada por você!

- Não finja que não me queria, Malfoy! – exclamou indignada.

- VOCÊ ME ENGANOU, WEASLEY!

- Não fuja da pergunta, Malfoy!

- Cale a boca, Weasley! A sua voz me irrita!

- Quer saber Malfoy? Vá pro inferno junto com o seu contrato! EU TE ODEIO! –a ruiva disse se descontrolando.

Draco apenas sorriu:

- Isso mesmo, Weasley. Mostre a sua verdadeira face. Isso é ótimo, pois eu te odeio também.

Depois disso eles ficaram em silêncio.

"Droga! Eu realmente não queria ter mentido pra ele. Mas o MaLfoy me tira do sério. Ele é um cabeça-dura idiota! Fica me xingando e me julgando como se eu não valesse um nuque. Isso não é verdade, tudo o que eu fiz foi por uma boa causa, Voldemort não pode continuar no poder."

"Tenho que ficar esperto com a Weasley. Como é que pode isso? Eu nunca tinha sido enganado por ninguém, era eu quem enganava os outros...mas o que mais me surpreende é a Weasley ter conseguido enganar Voldemort ao ocultar pensamentos que a condenassem e mentindo naturalmente. Ela é perigosa. Por que é que eu fui confiar nela? Logo eu que desconfio da minha própria sombra. Fui um idiota!"

Chegaram em uma clareira que no centro tinha um desenho de uma tocha de uns 5 metros:

-É aqui o lugar. – Draco informou e os dois pisaram em cima do desenho – Dissendium. – disse apontando a varinha para o chão.


	22. I'm not in love

**Capítulo 22: I'm not in love****  
**  
Apareceram perto da Estátua da Liberdade:

-Uau! –Gina exclamou olhando para a gigantesca estátua.

-Vamos procurar um hotel, Weasley. –Draco falou de forma seca –Agora! Ou eu te deixo aqui.

-Não podia me deixar apreciar algo em paz, podia?

-Se há uma coisa que você não terá, é paz. –o loiro respondeu se afastando dela e Gina foi atrás.

Draco pagou 30 dólares e eles entraram em uma embarcação que levou-os até o continente. Então pegaram um táxi para o hotel mais próximo (mais U$15).

Entraram no New York International Hotel e foram para o balcão da recepção.

Quando já estava tudo resolvido, os dois iam se virar para seguir em direção aos quartos. Gina só teve tempo de ver a cara de surpresa e desagrado de Draco antes que seus olhos fossem tapados:

-Adivinha quem é? –uma voz conhecida perguntou.

Gina não ousou acreditar nos próprios ouvidos e por isso nada respondeu. A pessoa então destapou-lhe os olhos e ela pôde virar e confirmar sua suspeita:

-Mione. O que faz aqui? –perguntou e as duas se abraçaram.

Foi aí que Gina viu Harry se aproximar e o abraçou também.

-Mas que surpresa! –a ruiva exclamou.

-Surpresa mesmo. –Draco falou e todos olharam pra ele.

-Ah, oi Malfoy. Tudo bem? –Hermione perguntou estendendo a mão apenas por educação e amizade à Gina.

A ruiva olhou para Draco que olhou de volta.

"Vamos, Malfoy! Aperte a mão dela e a do Harry também. Para todos os efeitos, nós somos namorados."ela pensou permitindo que ele lesse.

"Você ainda me paga por isso, Weasley!"ele pensou de volta e então apertou a mão de Hermione e Harry.

-Posso saber o que fazem por aqui, Potter? –perguntou tentando não soar hostil demais.

Harry fez uma cara de quem iria dar uma resposta malcriada, mas o que disse foi:

-Rony está ocupado com os preparativos para o casamento dele com a Luna. Então me pediu para resolver algumas coisas por ele. Eu e a Mione percebemos que estamos trabalhando demais. Então resolvemos passar o fim de semana juntos por aqui.

-Mas a surpresa é nossa de encontrar vocês aqui. –Mione falou esperando que Gina explicasse pra ela –Hum...Você não estava numa missão especial para a Ordem da Fênix? –perguntou depois de Gina dar um sorrisinho nervoso.

-Pois é, eu estou. –a ruiva respondeu sem hesitar.

-Com o Malfoy? –Harry perguntou duvidando –eu nunca consegui provar pra comunidade mágica, mas eu tenho certeza que o Malfoy é um comensal.

-A minha missão consiste em interrogar o Draco. –Gina respondeu rapidamente –Ele está espiando pra nós e tem me passado informações muito úteis.

-É mesmo, Malfoy? Então será que pode me dar um exemplo? –Harry pressionou.

Gina olhou para Draco e viu que ele encarava Harry com determinação.

-Aposto que você não sabe o que Voldemort tem procurado, Potter.

-Não sei mesmo. Ao contrário de você, eu nunca fiquei de conchavo com ele. Mas então, prove que o que a Gina disse é verdade e me conte.

Draco baixou a voz:

-O último cálice de elixir da vida e se cair nas mãos dele, pode esquecer a chance de vencê-lo, Potter.

Harry ficou surpreso e Hermione peruguntou:

-Isso é verdade, Gina?

-É sim, Mione.

-E onde está esse elixir? –Harry perguntou.

-Não sabemos.

-O.k. Gina, mas por que você e o Malfoy estão aqui? Não poderia interrogá-lo em Londres?

-Draco queria viajar comigo.

-Largue de ser curioso, Potter. Eu e a Gina temos que ir para os quartos.

-Quartos? –Harry e Mione perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-A Fleur disse que vocês dormiam juntos. –Mione falou.

-É, o Gui falou que vocês dormiram no mesmo quarto quando o visitaram no Egito. –foi a vez de Harry falar.

"Se vira agora, Weasley."Draco pensou olhando pra Gina.

-Bem...É que eu resolvi deixar o Draco em abstinência sexual... –falou e o seu rosto tingiu-se de vermelho –Isso é, enquanto ele não me fizer uma declaração decente. –Gina terminou e olhou para Draco, seguida de Harry e Hermione.

-Eu já disse que mudei por ela e que a mo, mas ela disse que quer algo mais romântico. Eu não sei ser romântico! –o loiro reclamou como se fosse o maior drama da face da Terra.

"Continua fingindo a história." Draco pensou pra que ela lesse e então se aproximou para beijá-la "Se desvencilhe de mim." E Gina desviou dele.

-Não, Draco. Estamos namorando há um bom tempo e eu quero uma prova de que me ama.

-Pare de fazer esse maldito jogo comigo. É uma grande maldade! Vai continuar me deixando só na vontade?

Gina ia responder, mas Hermione falou primeiro:

-Eu e Harry precisamos ir, Gina. Não é, Harry?

-Ah, é sim. Temos compromissos inadiáveis...Se cuida, Gina.

-Tchau. –Mione disse e os dois se foram.

Draco sorriu:

-Qual é a graça, Malfoy? –Gina perguntou.

-Eles agiram exatamente como eu pensei que agiriam. É óbvio que eles não gostariam de nos ver discutindo a nossa "vida sexual". Há! Como se tivéssemos uma. Não é ruivinha pura? –falou ironicamente.

-O.k. Malfoy, eu não preciso que acredite nisso. Problema seu se não quiser acreditar, só não é justo ficar insinuando que sou uma galinha, quando na verdade sou exatamente o contrário.

-Pois eu duvido mesmo que seja virgem. Você só mentiu pra mim! Por que eu acreditaria?

-Porque apesar de te achar gostoso, eu resisti a todas as suas investidas.

"Porcaria! Eu e a minha boca grande! Falei demais..." ela pensou batendo na própria testa.

Draco deu um sorriso presunçoso.

-Deixa eu ver se entendi. –falou com deleite –Então você me acha gostoso? Azar o seu, Weasley se não aproveitou antes. Porque agora você não toca mais nesse corpo. –e apontou para si mesmo.

Gina ferveu de ódio e indignação. Fechou os punhos, se controlando para não socar cada centímetro do loiro a sua frente.

-Seu grosso idiota! Quem disse que eu quero te tocar, Malfoy? Você não passa do mesmo garoto mimadinho e desprezível que eu conheci em Hogwarts. –falou começando a andar em direção ao elevador.

-Você tem inveja, Weasley, porque a minha família sempre foi rica e a sua miserável! Idiota eu fui de ter confiado em você, sua traidora barata!

-eu nuca tive inveja de você, Malfoy! A minha família sempre foi digna, ao contrário da sua. –disse entrando no elevador seguida de Draco.

Havia mais gente no elevador, por isso Draco apenas cochichou:

-Você enche a boca pra falar da sua família, se esquecendo que faz parte dela e por isso ela não é tão digna assim como você diz.

Gina queria gritar uma resposta bem dada, mas teve que se contentar em erguer o dedo do meio, gesto que Draco devolveu.

Quando saíram do elevador, cada um meteu a chave de seu respectivo quarto na maçaneta e entrou sem nem olhar pra trás.

Após um tempo, a Weasley havia acabado de examinar tudo no quarto, quando alguém bateu à porta.

Knock,knock, knock.

-Já vou. –a ruiva disse e abriu a porta –Ah, é você...

-Posso entrar? –Draco perguntou, mas entrou sem esperar resposta.

-Você tem um quarto, Malfoy. Por que não está nele?

-Temos assuntos a tratar. –disse fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Que tipo de assuntos? –perguntou cruzando os braços num gesto de impaciência.

-Você sabe que os dólares estão acabando... –Draco começou, mas Gina o interrompeu.

-E o que eu posso fazer? Tenho apenas dinheiro bruxo.

-Precisamos de mais dinheiro trouxa, nem todos os lugares aceitam cartão e eu sei como podemos conseguir mais dinheiro...

-Fora de cogitação, Malfoy! Eu não vou assaltar um banco! Pode esquecer...

-Não era essa a minha idéia, mas até que você pensa em coisas interessantes. Podíamos assaltar um banco.

-Já disse que não. –falou em tom definitivo –Qual era a sua idéia?

-Vender aquelas jóias que te dei.

-Como você é legal, Malfoy. –a ruiva ironizou –Num dia você me dá de presente e no outro dia já quer tirar.

-em primeiro lugar você nem a merece. Mas não vou forçá-la a me devolver. A proposta do banco ainda está de pé.

Gina bufou.

-Você venceu, Malfoy. Pode levá-las. –a ruiva deu-se por vencida e foi buscar as jóias na sua mala.

"Sabia que ela cederia." O loiro pensou vitorioso.

-Aqui estão elas. –disse entregando relutantemente a caixinha de veludo azul marinho nas mãos dele –Pelo menos consiga um bom preço por elas.

-Não se preocupe, eu sei negociar muito bem. –ele respondeu guardando a caixinha em um dos muitos bolsos de sua calça. –Vamos almoçar.

-e por que eu iria com você?

-Porque a nossa diária inclui apenas o café da manhã. E agora? Vai comigo ou quer passar fome?

Gina apenas o empurrou pra fora e saiu também.

-O que é que você acha? –perguntou trancando a porta –Vamos logo.

Já estavam do lado de fora do hotel quando Gina perguntou:

-Direita ou esquerda?

-Para a direita. Está vendo um Mcdonalds lá na frente? Nós vamos lá.

-Fast-food? –a ruiva perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Você não gosta?

-Mais ou menos, mas a comida é muito calórica.

-Coma uma salada então, mas ficaremos sem comer até a janta.

-Tá bom, eu como um lanche então.

Os dois atravessaram a avenida e após uns 5 minutos de caminhada chegaram.

Gina pediu um Mcfish e um suco de morango de 300ml enquanto Draco pediu um BigMac sentar, fritas e coca-cola grandes.

Sentaram-se à uma mesa do lado do vidro onde se podia ver o movimento da avenida.

Gina olhava para Draco com desagrado.

-O que é que foi, Weasley? –ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

-Em 1° lugar, como é que você não engorda se come tanto? Deve ser magro de ruim! Em 2° lugar, como come sem se lambuzar nem um pouco? Homens costumam comer de qualquer jeito. E em 3° lugar, você não se preocupa com a sua saúde, não? Comer comidas muito gordurosas com freqüência aumenta o colesterol ruim que pode causar enfarto. Beber refrigerante demais não é bom, uma das conseqüências é o aumento de ácido no estômago (o que faz muito mal para as pessoas que tem gastrite ou úlcera). Bebidas alcoólicas em excesso deteriora o fígado e pode levar à cirrose.

Draco revirou os olhos, mostrando total tédio.

-Cale a boca, Weasley e me deixe comer em paz. Esse assunto é muito chato! Em 1° lugar, eu gasto as calorias do que como. Em 2° lugar, os Malfoys fazem tudo com classe, inclusive comer. Em 3° lugar, não é sempre que eu como esse tipo de comida, eu adoro coca-cola e não largo de jeito nenhum as bebidas finas (tanto que a minha família tem uma vinícola no sul da França). Está no sangue Malfoy aproveitar os prazeres da vida. E por último, desde quando você se importa com a minha saúde, Weasley?

-Estou falando pro seu bem.

-Não preciso que fique dando uma de sabe-tudo de nutrição. Eu me alimento como bem entender.

-Eu não sei tudo, a Mione é medibruxa e me contou algumas coisas. Você é mesmo muito ingrato, eu já disse que é pro seu bem.

-Eu nunca ouvi ninguém. Por que te ouviria? Você não significa nada pra mim, Weasley. Então esqueça a idéia de eu te levar a sério.

N/A: A música a seguir se chama "I'm not in love". Quem canta é o 10cc (pelo menos no Cd Celebration dos anos 70 que eu tenho, é). Achei que essa música tinha tudo a ver com essa parte, então se vocês puderem ouvir enquanto lêem, vai ser legal.

I'm not in love, so don't forget it

(Eu não estou apaixonado, então esqueça disso)

-Por que é que você me trata assim depois de ter tentado por várias vezes ter algo comigo? Você estava sempre me "procurando".

-Só por causa disso você pensou que eu sentia algo por você?

It's just a silly phase I'm going through

(Isso é apenas uma fase boba pela qual estou passando)

"Essa expressão chateada nos olhos dela me incomoda. Quando essa fase idiota vai passar? Eu não posso ficar incomodado por uma coisas dessas! Quando vai passar?"ele se perguntou.

And just because I call you up

(E só porque eu te telefono)

Gina ficou vermelha e afirmou com a cabeça.

-Não me entenda errado, eu nunca me apaixonaria por você. Não pense que você conseguiu isso.–Draco falou suavemente.

Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got made

(Não me entenda errado, não pense que você conseguiu isso)

I'm not in love, no no, it's because...

(Eu não estou apaixonado, não não, esse é o porque...)

Ela continuava vermelha e não arriscou olhar para Draco enquanto comia. O loiro por sua vez a observava com relutante gosto.

I like to see you, but then again

(Eu gosto de ver você, mas então de novo)

"Gostar de observá-la não a faz mais especial, já gostei de observar tantas..."

That doesn't mean that much to me

(Isso não quer dizer que você significa tanto pra mim)

Gina? –Draco chamou vacilante, esquecendo-se de chamá-la pelo sobrenome.

-Sim, Draco. –ela disse soando esperançosa.

So if I call you don't make a fuss

(Então se eu te chamar não faça um espalhafato)

-Digo, Weasley...Eu acho que não deveríamos ter feito essa farsa sobre sermos namorados.

-Você queria que eu dissesse a verdade? Harry é meu amigo, mas é justo. Iríamos pra Azkaban.

-Tem razão, não conte aos seus amigos sobre nós.

Don't tell your friends about the two of us

(Não conte aos seus amigos sobre nós)

-Então por que estava criticando a farsa? Foi você mesmo quem inventou.

-É porque eu não estou apaixonado e você pode se esquecer disso.

I'm not in love, no no, it's because…

(Eu não estou apaixonado, não não, esse é o porque...)

Gina começou a chorar sem saber muito bem o porque disso.

-Não quero te ver chorando. –o Malfoy disse e ela o olhou.

"Te ver chorando me faz mal, é como se eu fosse chorar também." Draco pensou sem perceber que Gina leu ficou surpresa "Fique quieto, Draco! Não seja idiota, um homem como você não chora!"

Be quiet, big boys don't cry

(Fique quieto, grandes rapazes não choram)

Big boys don't cry

(Grandes rapazes não choram)

-Me irrita ver uma mulher se debulhando em lágrimas. –falou seco para consertar o erro anterior.

-Desculpe, Draco. Estou com TPM. Lembrei a saudades que estou da minha família e virei uma manteiga derretida. –disse secando as lágrimas.

-E você está melhor? Não que isso me importe...Digo, já acabou a frescurite emocional?

-Estou melhor. –ela mentiu.

-Ótimo. Já que terminou a refeição, volte para o hotel. Quando eu sair daqui irei vender as jóias.

-e eu não posso ir junto?

-Não! Vá embora de uma vez, Weasley. –ele falou irritado e Gina então se foi sem olhar pra trás.

Draco continuou a comer, mas contra sua própria vontade, seu cérebro mantinha fixa a imagem da ruiva com os olhos vermelhos.

I keep your picture upon the wall

(Eu conservo seu retrato na parede

It hides a nasty stain that's lying there

(Ele esconde uma mancha desagradável daquela mentirosa que há)

"Saia da minha cabeça, sua ruiva desgraçada! Aquelas lágrimas no seu rosto angelical só servem pra esconder a falsa que é! Depois ainda relutou em me devolver as jóias...Sabe que não as merece." O loiro pensou não prestando atenção e chupando com o canudo o gelo que restou no copo, por não perceber que a coca havia acabado.

So don't you ask me to give it back

(Então não me peça pra devolvê-lo)

"A Weasley não merece nenhum presente. O fato de eu a ter presenteado não significou nada pra mim."

I know you know it doesn't that much to me

(Eu sei que você sabe que isso não significa muito pra mim)

I'm not in love, no no, it's because...

(Eu não estou apaixonado, não não, esse é o porque...)

"Se a Weasley for esperar que eu sinta algo que não seja desprezo ou coisa do tipo, é melhor esperar sentada. Pois seria uma looooooooonga espera..."

Ooh you'll wait a long time for me...ooh you'll wair a long time

(Ooh você esperará um longo tempo por mim…ooh você esperará um longo tempo)

Ooh you'll wait a long time for me...ooh you'll wair a long time

(Ooh você esperará um longo tempo por mim…ooh você esperará um longo tempo)

"Assuma logo que você sente mais que desejo ou atração por ela." A voz de Gabi ecoou na mente de Draco.

"MAS ISSO É MENTIRA!" o loiro gritou mentalmente, assim esmagando a voz de Gabi.

I'm not in love...I'm not in love

(Eu não estou apaixonado…não estou apaixonado)

Draco levantou-se de cara fechada e teve vontade de arremessar a bandeja inteira dentro do lixo e não só os dejetos. Depois colocou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu andando à procura de uma relojoaria.

Gina fazia o caminho de volta para o hotel, só e melancólica.

Ó Malfoy é mesmo um grosso! Mas o que você poderia esperar dele, Gina? Fui mesmo muito idiota de confessar que achava que ele sentia algo mais por mim. Eu não quis dizer que ele estava apaixonado por mim! O malfoy tinha que entender tudo errado? Eu quis dizer que ele sentia algo que não fosse ódio, desprezo, aversão e coisas do tipo. Algo que fosse mais positivo do que negativo e menos que paixão. ALGO, ORAS! Eu sei que ele não se apaixonaria por mim, não precisava esfregar isso na cara. Além do mais, duvido que o Malfoy seja capaz de se apaixonar por alguém. Aquele idiota! Sugeriu que eu poderia esquecer que ele não está apaixonado. Isso é sugerir que eu poderia me apaixonar por ele? Que absurdo! É óbvio que não estou! Aquele estúpido egocêntrico! Eu sei distinguir a farsa da realidade, sei que essa história de namoro entre ele e eu é mentira. É CLARO QUE PE MENTIRA! EU NÃO NAMORARIA AQUELE MASTODONTE ARROGANTE METIDO A DON JUAN! Eu sei que menti pra ele, mas já expliquei o motivo. Não é justo que ele continue me tratando tão mal." A ruiva pensava enquanto passava pelas portas de entrada do hotel.

Gina viu Harry e Hermione e tentou passar direto por eles, porque seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, mas não deu certo.

-Hey, Gina! –Mione chamou e a ruiva foi até ela que estava de mãos dadas com Harry –Quer conversar? –perguntou ao ver os olhos (que sem sucesso ela tentava esconder) de Gina e a expressão em seu rosto.

-Mas Mione, a gente ia... –Harry começou, mas a namorada o interrompeu.

-Você disse bem, a gente ia. Isso pode ser adiado, não seja insensível.

"Insensível? Eu?" Harry pensou sem entender até olhar mais atentamente para a Weasley.

-Gina! –ele exclamou –O que é que aquele ordinário do Malfoy fez pra você? –perguntou sinceramente preocupado.

-Não é nada, Harry. –respondeu num tom que não convencia ninguém.

-Como nada? Você esteve chorando. –Harry pressionou.

Gina olhou dentro dos olhos verde-esmeralda do moreno.

-Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry.

"Não algo pra me afastar do Malfoy." Ela pensou agora olhando pro chão e suspirando pesadamente.

-Harry, isso é assunto entre mulheres. Você se importa se eu e a Gina formos conversar um pouquinho no nosso quarto?

Ele a princípio fez uma cara de "Lá-se-vai-o-meu-programa-com-a-Mione", mas por fim disse:

-O.k. Se isso for fazer bem pra Gina, podem ir. Eu vou estar na livraria aqui perto.

Hermione sorriu e fez uma cara de "Tenho-o-melhor-namorado-do-mundo".

-Eu te amo, Harry. –falou antes de dar um selinho nele.

-Eu também. -ele respondeu sorrindo –Tchau, Gina.

-Tchau, Harry. –Gina se despediu e Hermione a guiou pela mão.

"A Mione tem sorte de namorar alguém como o Harry". Pensou feliz pela amiga, mas triste por não ter a mesma sorte que ela.

Draco andou uns 3 quarteirões até achar uma relojoaria. Sem demora, como se quisesse se livrar das jóias o mais breve possível, ele entrou na loja.

Havia vitrines com os mais variados tipos de relógios, pingentes, correntes, gargantilhas, pulseiras, anéis e brincos. Tudo muito caro, pelo visto. Era óbvio que os freqüentadores daquele lugar precisavam de tempo e paciência para escolher e dinheiro para comprar.

O loiro então se dirigiu para o balcão e falou com uma vendedora morena e com ar sério que era a única desocupada.

-Boa tarde. O que eu poderia fazer pelo Sr.? –perguntou em tom eficiente.

"PUxa, ela é muito séria. Vai ser difícil fazer negócio." Pensou enquanto decidia qual seria a melhor tática para "ganhar" a vendedora.

Draco sorriu e falou no seu jeito mais galante:

-Boa tarde, Srta. Madison. –falou olhando no crachá da moça –Eu ouvi falar que essa é a melhor loja do ramo e que a Srta. é a funcionária mais eficiente –A vendedora abriu um sorriso –Sou Draco Malfoy e gostaria de vender um conjunto de jóias.

-e u poderia vê-las Sr. Malfoy? –perguntou já derretida pelo elogio dele.

"E eu que achei que seria uma árdua tarefa. Ninguém resiste mesmo ao charme Malfoy..." pensou tirando a caixinha de veludo azul-marinho do bolso e colocando-a em cima do balcão. 

Madison abriu a caixinha e ficou maravilhada com o conteúdo:

-são lindas! –comentou e examinou-as atentamente com uma lupa –Legítimas. Estou certa em afirmar que são francesas?

Draco concordou:

-Comprei há pouco tempo na França, é incrível o seu conhecimento de jóias.

-Ah, é o meu trabalho. Mas qual é o motivo de querer vender um conjunto tão belo como esse? Financeiro?

-Não. O problema é que a minha noiva disse que é parecido com um conjunto que ela já teve e que foi presente de um ex-namorado. Eu sou ciumento, sabe? Não quero que ela fique lembrando do ex...

-O Sr. Está noivo? –ela perguntou um tanto decepcionada.

-Sim, eu estou. Quero U$10000,00 pelo conjunto. –ele disse jogando alto.

-U$5000,00 é o que vale.

-Então eu faço por U$8000,00.

-U$6000,00 é o máximo.

-U$7000,00 e negócio fechado.

-U$7000,00 é muito. Só pago U$6000,00...a não ser...

-A não ser o quê? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Você vai me pagar a diferença e não com dinheiro necessariamente. Se você sair comigo hoje à noite, eu pago U$7000,00 pelas jóias. –ela sussurrou sugestivamente.

Não havia como negar que a morena era muito bonita, mas Draco surpreendentemente estava sem vontade de sair com ela.

"Draco você está com febre ou o quê? Ela é linda e você não está a fim. Não estou mesmo, já está ficando chato ganhar mulher tão fácil assim. Esse mundo está perdido. Será que não existem mais mulheres que não se atirem em cima de homens e PRINCIPALMENTE que não sejam falsas e mentirosas?" pensou inconformado.

-Vou ter que recusar a sua proposta, Srta. Madison. Eu amo a minha noiva, não vou traí-la por dinheiro algum. Se não quer comprar pelo preço que quero, eu posso ir em outra relojoaria...

Madison se apressou em dizer:

-O.k. Pagarei U$7000,00. é realmente um fabuloso conjunto esse. –disse assinando um cheque e entregando pra ele.

"Quem foi a criatura que conseguiu fisgar um homem desses? Além de lindo, é fiel." Ela não pôde deixar de pensar.

-Obrigado. –Draco disse guardando o cheque e apertando a mão dela –Foi um prazer fazer negócio com a srta.

Já no quarto, as duas sentaram-se na beirada da cama.

-Conte-me o que aconteceu. –Hermione pediu.

-Ah, Mione, é o Draco.

-Que a culpa é dele, eu já sei. Quero saber o que foi que ele fez. Vocês brigaram, não?

A ruiva acenou afirmativamente.

-De vez em quando nós brigamos, você sabe o quanto somos diferentes.

-Bem, Gina, você tem que concordar que são opostos e você sabia disso quando começou a namorar.

"Eu quero gritar pro mundo que não tenho nada com o Malfoy, mas NÃO POSSO fazer isso." A ruiva se lamentou em pensamento.

-eu acho que o draco não gosta de mim.

-Antes ele te odiava. Não parava de me xingar e também o Harry, você e toda a sua família. Agora ele não está ofendendo ninguém e no natal ele se esforçou para soar gentil, eu percebi isso, Gina. Ele tem se esforçado por você. Se ele não gostasse, não faria isso.

"Você não diria isso, Hermione. Não se soubesse a verdade."

-Mas ele não me ama, ele não quer me fazer uma declaração decente de amor.

-Ah, Gina, não fique cobrando tanto dele. Você sabe que o Malfoy não tem jeito pra dizer o que sente com palavras. Isso não quer dizer que ele não te ame. Existem várias formas de amar. A educação familiar que você recebeu, a totalmente diferente da dele. Vocês vivem, ou seja, demonstram esse amor de forma diferente. Eu amo o Harry com todas as minhas forças. Você não ama o Malfoy com essa intensidade? –Hermione perguntou e Gina assentiu –O fato do Malfoy não te dizer como se sente com uma declaração histórica não quer dizer que ele não te ame com tudo que pode.

-Mas você e o Harry se dão tão bem, ele é tão compreensivo e tudo o mais.

-Não dá pra comparar o Harry com o Malfoy, né Gina? Mas o que ele falou que te fez chorar.

-Ele ameaçou terminar o namoro se eu não parasse de exigir absurdos. Absurdos na opinião dele, é claro.

-ele deve ter falado da boca pra fora. Desde quando você começou a chantageá-lo?

-Chantagem? Eu não estou fazendo isso. –Gina negou.

-Ah sim, está. A sua chantagem é: Sem declaração, sem sexo.

-Bem, olhando por esse lado...Mas é desde que estivemos na casa do Gui e da Fleur.

-Não é à toa que ele tá reclamando. Faz quase duas semanas que você o deixou na seca. Quer deixar um homem louco, é só fazer o que você está fazendo. Gina, você sabe que o Malfoy tem fama de galinha, está se arriscando a perdê-lo.

-Mas a greve é só de sexo. Eu beijo o Draco e faço carinho quando ele diz que ta carente e fica todo dengoso.

Hermione tentou imaginar a cena e teve que se esforçar para não rir do quão bizarro parecia. Mesmo assim, Gina notou uma expressão estranha no rosto da amiga.

-O que foi, Mione?

-Bem...É que é difícil, muito difícil imaginar o Malfoy se derretendo por alguém. Ele é uma fortaleza de gelo.

-As aparências enganam, ele não é tão frio quanto você pensa. O problema é que ele é teimoso e orgulhoso.

-Conheço alguém assim... –Hermione disse olhando significativamente pra Gina.

-Ah não! Ele é mais do que eu. –a ruiva defendeu-se.

-Se nenhum dos dois ceder, vocês podem acabar rompendo o namoro. Bem, e se ele é mais teimoso e orgulhoso que você Gina, eu acho que você tem que ceder. Independente da declaração romântica que você tanto quer, ele te ama.

-Não, não ama. –Gina retrucou fazendo beicinho –Eu só fiz essa chantagem pra saber se lê me ama mesmo. Eu não tenho certeza do que ele sente por mim.

-Claro que ama! Se não, 1: Ele não teria ido na ceia de natal. 2:Ele não estaria se esforçando pra ser melhor por você e 3:Ele não teria dito na minha frente e do Harry que te ama.

Gina revirou os olhos e desistiu de tentar convencer Mione do contrário.

-Tá bom, Hermione. E o que você quer que eu faça?

-Se você quer ter certeza então faça o seguinte: Olhe bem nos olhos dele e pergunte se ele te ama, aí é só você buscar a verdade usando legiminência. Não vai ter jeito dele mentir, mas em todo caso, eu acho desnecessário. Tenho convicção na minha opinião. Só não quero te ver cabisbaixa e chorando pelos cantos. Entendeu? Não acho que o Malfoy seja o homem ideal pra você, mas se ele te fizer feliz...Eu também ficarei feliz.

-Muito obrigada mesmo por se preocupar comigo. –Gina agradeceu, abraçando Hermione.

-Ah! Que isso? Amiga é ora essas coisas.

Harry estava olhando as vitrines da livraria quando viu o Malfoy passar por si.

-Hey, Malfoy! –Harry chamou e Draco se virou.

-O que é que você quer, Potter? Meu humor não está dos melhores.

-O que você fez pra Gina seu cretino? –perguntou sério.

-Não te interessa.

-Ah! Interessa sim! A Gina é minha amiga e irmã do meu melhor amigo.

-Você sempre a viu assim, não foi, Potter? Como a irmã do seu melhor amigo, até mesmo quando a namorava.

-Do que é que você tá falando, Malfoy? O que quero saber é o que fez pra Gina ter chorado.

-Apenas brigamos, O.K.SR. Potter-Certinho? Ela tem que aprender a não fazer mais certas coisas comigo.

Harry pegou draco pela gola da camisa pólo:

-Se você a fizer sofrer, irá se ver comigo. –ele ameaçou.

-Olha só que surpresa, o Potter sabe fazer ameaças. Mas você está se esquecendo de como a fez sofrer quando terminou com ela.

-Não mude de assunto. Infelizmente, eu acho que ela te ama mesmo. Pra conseguir te agüentar, só por um amor muito forte. Eu falo também em nome da família Weasley e de todos os amigos dela. Se você despedaçar o coração da Gina, eu vou ferrar você. Entendeu?

-Entenda você, Potter! A Gina é minha e ninguém vai tirá-la de mim. Sou eu quem cuida dela. –o loiro falou tirando as mãos de Harry de sua gola –Passar bem, Potter.

-Você a ama? –Harry perguntou antes que Draco se fosse –Realmente a ama?

Draco respondeu com mais perguntas:

-O que você sugere? Por que mais eu estaria com uma Weasley? Apenas pra irritar o seu "pessoal"? –e foi em direção à entrada do hotel.

"Isso foi um sim?" Harry se perguntou enquanto o assistia entrar no hotel "Como é que a Gina consegue agüentar esse cara?"


	23. O elevador quebrado

**Capítulo 23: O elevador quebrado**

Gina saiu do quarto com Mione (o quarto era no 3° andar). O quarto da ruiva era no 8° andar e Hermione ia se encontrar com Harry na livraria, por isso elas pegaram elevadores diferentes.

Hermione foi a 1ª a entrar no elevador. Gina esperou por um que subisse e então entrou.

-Que coincidência, Weasley. –Draco comentou enquanto as portas se fechavam e só assim Gina percebeu quem era a outra pessoa que estava dentro do elevador.

-Eu digo que é azar. –a ruiva disse apertando o botão para que as portas se abrissem e ela pudesse sair.

-Onde pensa que vai? –o Malfoy perguntou debochado, apertou o mesmo botão de novo e as portas se fecharam.

-Eu não penso que vou. Eu vou sair! –a ruiva retrucou apertando o botão e as portas se abriram.

Porém, antes que Gina pudesse sair, o loiro apertou novamente o botão e as portas se fecharam.

-Não vai não. –falou com satisfação.

-Vou sim! Eu não sou obrigada a ficar na sua desagradável presença. –disse apertando mais uma vez o botão, mas dessa vez as portas não se abriram.

Tentou mais algumas vezes e não conseguiu.

-Pois eu diria que agora é. –falou entediado.

-Você QUEBROU o botão, Malfoy! –disse com raiva.

-Ah! Essa é boa. Eu quebrei? Quem foi que começou com essa história de apertar botão, hein? –o loiro acusou –Pegue a sua varinha e abra as portas.

-Eu a deixei no quarto. Por que você não usa a sua?

-Porque eu também deixei a minha no quarto. –respondeu aborrecido –Quando é que um trouxa imbecil que entende dessa droga vai chegar?

-Eu não acredito nisso, simplesmente não posso acreditar. ISSO TEM QUE SER UM PESADELO! SOCORRO! SOCORRO! EU TENHO QUE ACORDAR! EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI! –Gina gritou descontrolada –HÁ!HÁ!HÁ! ESSE É O PESADELO MAIS SEM NOÇÃO QUE JÁ TIVE. HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! FICAR PRESA NO ELEVADOR COM O MALFOY, ESSA É BOA!

-PARE DE AGIR COMO UMA LOUCA, WEASLEY! –Draco gritou a chacoalhando.

-LOUCA? EU NÃO SOU LOUCA! SÓ ESSE SONHO É LOUCO. EU TENHO QUE ACORDAR! QUANDO EU ACORDAR VOU ESTAR NO MEU QUARTO, NA MINHA CAMA QUENTINHA E A MINHA MÃE VAI ESTAR ME CHAMANDO PRA TOMAR CAFÉ.

-WEASLEY, SUA IDIOTA! ISSO É REAL! –disse a jogando contra a parede.

-NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME ENGANAR, ISSO É APENAS MAIS UM SONHO ESQUISITO. ISSO NÃO É REAL! VOCÊ NÃO É REAL!

-ME ESCUTA, WEASLEY! –Draco gritou o mais alto que podia e ela parou quieta –Isso-não-é-um-sonho. –disse entredentes –Se fosse um sonho você não poderia sentir isso. –falou a enlaçando fortemente pela cintura e a apertando bem mais que o necessário.

-Você está me machucando, Malfoy! –a ruiva reclamou.

-Essa era a intenção. –disse a soltando –Se estivesse sonhando, não poderia sentir dor. Eu acho que aquela maldição cruciatus que o Rabicho lançou afetou o seu cérebro.

-Eu apenas queria negar que fosse real. –ela disse tentando controlar a respiração –Eu sou meio claustrofóbica. –ela explicou –Por isso fiz aquele escândalo. Eu não quero ficar presa nesse lugar fechado!

-E você acha que eu quero?

-Não, mas tenho medo de ficar em lugares fechados, ainda mais sozinha.

-Eu estou com você, Weasley. –Draco falou entediado –O que é que pode acontecer?

-Além do risco de nos matarmos ser altíssimo? Nada. Você sabe o quanto nos damos bem e nos adoramos. –a ruiva falou irônica.

-Com é que eu posso me dar bem com uma traidora? –Draco perguntou atacando.

-E desde quando você se dá bem com alguém? –Gina jogou de volta.

-Prefiro não me dar bem com ninguém do que ser uma vaca mentirosa!

-Vaca é a sua mãe, Malfoy! E você anda com um monte de piranhas. O seu lugar é no zoológico! E vê se leva o asno do seu pai com você, seu burro!

-A sua mãe É UMA ROLHA DE POÇO e o seu pai É UM INCOMPETENTE que fica fuçando as malditas engenhocas dos trouxas e nem isso serve pra alguma coisa. E ainda não contente em ser um inútil, ele trepou o quanto pôde com a sua mãe pra pôr no mundo uma renca de filhos inúteis com o cabelo chamativo, que não têm cérebro e foram mal...

Gina não deixou Draco terminar, deu um tapa no rosto dele e um soco no estômago.

-Seu filho da puta insolente! Da sua família são todos uns filhos da puta que não sabem educar um filho! Nem na porra da sua casa deviam te agüentar!

Draco fechou os punhos e pela 1ª vez ficou vermelho de raiva.

-Foi essa a educação que a sua família te deu? Não vejo nada de virtuoso em você. Só não te bato porque o meu pai filho da puta e a vaca da minha mãe me ensinaram a nunca bater numa mulher, mesmo que ela seja uma falsa, aproveitadora, uma galinha safada que se faz de santa.

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram e seus olhos faiscaram perigosamente.

-Caralho, Malfoy! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que eu não sou nada disso? –perguntou fervendo de raiva.

Draco abriu a boca pra responder, então as luzes piscaram e o elevador deu um solavanco e parou.

-Controle-se ou você pode fazer esse elevador despencar. –Draco avisou.

-Eu? Você me xinga, xinga a minha família e eu tenho que ficar quieta?

-Você também fez a mesma coisa.

Gina olhou séria nos olhos de Draco.

"Me irrita o que você fala de mim, eu não sou nada disso. Eu realmente não quis te enganar, mas foi o jeito. Me entenda, Draco. Vamos fazer as pazes." Pensou de propósito para que ele lesse.

-Agora você acredita em mim? –a ruiva perguntou esperançosa –Você sabe que não dá pra mentir por pensamento.

-Ta bom, eu acredito em você. –disse revirando os olhos –Mas ainda assim você me enganou.

-Quando é que você vai me perdoar por isso, Draco?

-Nunca. –ele respondeu automaticamente.

-Como assim nunca?

-Eu nunca perdoei ninguém que pisou na bola comigo. Por que eu abriria uma exceção pra você?

-Pare de ser teimoso e orgulhoso! Puxa vida. Pelo menos esquece aquela história de contrato, vai?

-Não, eu não vou esquecer. Você está nas minhas mãos Srta. Virgínia Weasley. Não posso perder essa oportunidade.

-O que você vai pedir então?

-Hum...Ainda estou pensando.

-Você pensa muito devagar.

-Eu acho que você não vai gostar de saber quando eu tiver decidido. Vou pedir algo que me agrade, independente de ser agradável pra você.

-O que é?

-Já disse que não sei! Pare de ser curiosa e ansiosa!

-Eu quero sair daqui. –a ruiva falou desanimada enquanto se sentava no chão.

-Não adianta reclamar. –Draco disse sentando-se do lado oposto ao dela.

Ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo. Gina viu Draco olhar no relógio e então perguntou:

-Que horas são?

-Quatro e meia da tarde. –ele respondeu sem emoção.

-Eu não agüento mais ficar sem fazer nada. –Gina reclamou.

-E o que você sugere?

-Você tem uma moeda trouxa? –ela perguntou e Draco fez que sim.

-Pra quê?

-Me dê ela. –a ruiva pediu e ele o fez –Esse lado é cara e o outro coroa. –Gina disse mostrando os lados da moeda.

-E pra que está me dizendo isso?

-Porque nós vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio.

-Vamos, é? O que é isso?

-É uma brincadeira que a Mione me ensinou. O certo não é fazer com moedas, mas é a única coisa que temos. Vamos fazer assim: Cara eu pergunto e coroa você pergunta. –Gina disse e jogou a moeda –Deu cara, sou eu que pergunto. Verdade ou desafio?

-Eu tenho que escolher um dos dois, não é? O que acontece em cada um?

-Se você escolher verdade, eu te pergunto algo e você tem que responder a verdade. No nosso caso vale usar legiminência, ou seja, se você mentir, é quase certeza que eu vou saber. Se você escolher desafio, terá que cumprir um que eu estipular. E então?

-Eu não vou brincar disso!

-Está com medo, Draco?

-Eu não!

-Então prove. Verdade ou desafio?

-Desafio. –respondeu após pensar alguns instantes.

-Hum...deixa eu ver...Eu te desafio a imitar um cachorro quando o dono chega, sendo que eu serei a dona.

-Há! Brincou. Até parece que...

-Faça isso ou eu realmente irei te transfigurar em um cachorro quando estiver com a minha varinha. –Gina ameaçou.

-Você me paga quando for a sua vez.

N/A: Imaginem a cena a seguir...

Draco ficou de quatro com a língua pra fora e então começou a latir, abanando o rabinho (nesse caso a bunda):

-Vem Rex...-Gina disse e depois caiu na gargalhada.

O loiro foi pra cima de Gina e ela continuou a rir descontrolada, só parou quando sentiu a língua de Draco passeando por seu pescoço.

-O que está fazendo, Malfoy? –ela perguntou indignada.

-Ora, Weasley! Cachorros fazem isso. –ele se justificou, e podia-se notar que ele estava ligeiramente corado por pagar um mico desses.

-Chega então, a sua atuação foi boa até demais.

-Ok. Minha vez agora. –Draco disse voltando pra o lugar em que estivera anteriormente –Verdade ou desafio?

-Verdade. –Gina respondeu sem pestanejar.

-Quem você já beijou? Você sabe...beijou mesmo.

A Weasley ficou um pouco vermelha, ao responder:

-Miguel Córner, Dino Thomas, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, você, Daniel Di Capizio e aquele francês da festa de ano novo. Agora eu pergunto...

-E eu respondo verdade. –Draco a interrompeu –Não estou a fim de imitar mais animal nenhum.

-Com quantos anos foi a sua 1ª vez? –perguntou se esforçando pra manter contato visual.

-Quinze. –respondeu indiferente –Sua vez.

-Verdade.

-Você é mesmo virgem?

-É claro, eu não mentiria sobre isso. Verdade ou desafio?

-Desa...não, verdade.

-Certeza?

-Sim.

-Por que você terminou com a Gabi?

Draco engoliu em seco:

-Porque eu QUERIA você e não ela. –falou sublinhando o verbo querer no pretérito imperfeito –Verdade ou desafio? –perguntou não dando tempo pra ela pensar sobre sua resposta.

Gina arregalou os olhos surpresa e respondeu:

-V-verdade.

-Como é que você conseguiu resistir às minhas investidas?

-Bem, pensando nos seus defeitos. Principalmente o fato de ser galinha.

-Desafio.

-Eu te desafio uma declaração romântica de amor como se fosse pra mim.

-Isso é sacanagem, Weasley! Eu nunca faria uma declaração de amor pra alguém!Você quer descontar em mim as suas frustrações amorosas, isso não vale...

-Vai logo, Malfoy! –Gina o pressionou.

Draco olhou feio pra ela, deu um suspiro resignado e depois começou:

-Se o seu amor for um mar, eu quero nele navegar. O brilho de alegria dos seus olhos reflete na minha alma. Ai de mim ficar sem admirar a sua beleza angelical. Seu sorriso me fascina e seu olhar me traga pra um fantástico e desconhecido mundo de sonhos. O fogo dos seus cabelos aquece o meu coração e nele permanece. Quando estou com você esqueço o passado, vivo intensamente o presente e planejo o nosso futuro. Antes tudo era trevas e ao pensar não ter mais saída, você apareceu, me deu a mão e me tirou da crescente escuridão que me cercava. Se amar for entregar o coração, então dizer que te amo não é o suficiente. Pois não apenas o meu coração te pertence, mas a minha mente a alma também não vivem sem você. Eu sou todo seu e vivo apenas na esperança de ser igualmente correspondido. Apesar de estar ciente de não merecer, eu almejo com todas as minhas forças possuir o amor do anjo mais puro que já existiu. Pra mim, seu amor seria a maior de todas as dádivas. Mas esse mesmo amor que me faz viver, também me mata pouco a pouco pela incerteza que em mim se instala. Se você não me amar, eu viverei pela conformação de te ver feliz. Mas se por um infortúnio do destino, você desse mundo partir antes de mim, peço que a morte me leve junto com você. Pois é preferível morrer de corpo e alma à definhar aos poucos com cada facada em seu coração, por não ter mais quem o impeça de cair na eternamente escuridão. Meus sonhos são povoados pela sua presença e se um dia eles se realizarem, não haverá felicidade maior que a minha, pois eu possuirei o amor da flor única que poderei chamar minha. No jardim dos meus sonhos jazerá para sempre a florir a minha existência, a minha Virgínia.

N/A: Comentem o que vcs acharam disso que o draco falou, plz!

Ao final Gina estava de boca aberta:

-Wow! –exclamou surpresa –Nunca pensei...Não sabia que era capaz de dizer coisas tão lindas.

-É? Mas não se anime demais não. Foi só um desafio. Eu nunca falaria isso pra você, e você sabe disso. Acontece que quando faço uma coisa, é pra mingúem botar defeito. Além disso, a Parkinson vivia lendo poesias pra mim na esperança de eu corresponder o que ela sentia. Enfim, pura babaquice sentimentalista. Verdade ou desafio?

-Desafio.

-Eu te desafio a falar todas as palavras que te vêm na cabeça quando me olha.

-Idiota, arrogante, cachorro, mimado, safado, galinha, cínico, sarcástico, mau, gelo, frio, estúpido, gato, chato, sacana, gostoso, forte, lindo, maravilhoso, grosso, irritante, teimoso, orgulhoso, vingativo, perigoso, indiferente, misterioso, canalha, beijar, socar, agarrar, estapear, abraçar, chutar, ódio, atração, frustração.

-Parabéns, Virgínia. Falou tudinho mesmo. Eu escolho verdade.

-O que você sente por mim?

-Nada.

-Você está mentindo.

-Eu não sei...

-Fale a verdade. –Gina cobrou.

-Eu realmente não sei, mas acho que é algum tipo de atração. Verdade ou desafio?

-Desafio.

-Eu te desafio... –Draco disse olhando o decote da blusa dela –A tirar essa blusa rosa como se estivesse fazendo streaptease e terá que ficar sem ela até o fim da brincadeira.

-Você é mesmo um safado! Não é justo, eu só estou usando sutiã por baixo...

-É justo sim, você pisou na minha dignidade com os seus desafios.

-Tá bom, seu cachorro! Você é mesmo muito pervertido!

Gina ficou em pé, começou a dançar sensualmente enquanto tirava a blusa rosa:

-Hu!Hu! Fiu! Fiu! –Draco exclamou e assobiou só para irritá-la e vê-la envergonhada.

A ruiva ficou da cor dos cabelos.

-Cale-a-boca-Malfoy! –disse entredentes.

-O seu sutiã é o mesmo de ontem. Eu não te falei que achava ele uma gracinha, né? –Draco falou olhando pra o sutiã branco de Gina enquanto ela se sentava de novo.

-Pare de dizer asneiras! Verdade ou desafio?

-Desafio.

-O mesmo que você me pediu.

-Nossa, a criatividade realmente é o seu forte. –falou sarcástico –Mas vou satisfazer o seu desejo de me ver sem camisa.

O loiro levantou-se e começou a fazer o streaptease. Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e cerrou os punhos.

"Que corpo perfeito. Pare de olhar, Gina! O Malfoy não presta, eu não devia ter pedido isso."

Ao terminar, ele também voltou para o seu lugar.

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Verdade. –a ruiva respondeu.

-O que você sentia quando me beijava?

-E-eu não sei.

-Não sabe ou não se lembra?

-As duas coisas. O que eu sei é que você se acha demais. Na verdade você é um loiro sem sal. –ela falou decidida a ocultar seus pensamentos e convencê-lo de que era indiferente a ele.

-Então eu sou sem sal, hein? –perguntou calmamente -Acho que precisa provar de novo pra se lembrar de como é realmente.

-Do que é que você tá... –mas antes que Gina pudesse terminar a frase, Draco a tinha puxado com força pelas mãos, a fazendo cair desajeitadamente em seu colo e colando seus lábios nos dela.

A ruiva tentou pará-lo, mas ele não a soltava de jeito nenhum. Então Gina resolveu se entregar ao beijo. Gina estava se derretendo de prazer nos braços de Draco e ele sabia disso.

"Então eu sou sem sal, Gina? Sou 'tão' sem sal que você está adorando me beijar. Tadinha da ruivinha...Pensa que isso é muito? Ainda não viu nada." Draco pensou desabotoando o sutiã de Gina sem que a mesma percebesse.

Harry e Hermione voltaram do passeio lá pelas 5h da tarde. Estavam cheios de sacolas de compras.

-Ai, Hermione. Você tinha que ter comprado tantas coisas? –Harry perguntou tentando entendê-la.

-Ah, Harry, é que eu quero ficar bonita pra você. –respondeu sorrindo radiante.

-Mas você já é linda de qualquer jeito.

-HÁ! Mas a concorrência é acirrada. Você acha que eu não reparo nos olhares das mulheres e especialmente bruxas quando te vêem?

-Não exagera, Mione. Eu não estou com essa bola toda... –Harry falou meio sem jeito, passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado.

-Você é modesto, Harry. Isso te faz mais lindo ainda. A maioria dos caras que são gostosos sabem disso e ficam se gabando. Mas você não faz isso. Você é lindo, rico e maravilhoso com as pessoas, é lógico que tenho razão de ficar co ciúmes.

-Desde quando você aprendeu a falar de assuntos delicados com tanta facilidade? Eu acho que a Luna e a Fleur não estão sendo boas influências...

-Bobagem sua! Será que a Gina fez as pazes com o Malfoy?

-Não sei. O Malfoy não merece a Gina, espero que ela esteja melhor. –Harry disse enquanto abria a porta do quarto.

Colocaram as compras no chão.

-Acho melhor checarmos se a Gina precisa da gente. –Hermione sugeriu e Harry concordou.

Os dois trancaram a porta e saíram em direção ao elevador mais próximo. Harry apertou o botão e esperou, não aconteceu nada.

-Ué? Está quebrado? –Hermione perguntou.

-É o que parece. Mas está nesse andar, a porta deve estar com problema.

-Vamos pegar outro elevador então.

Harry olhou para os lados e viu que não havia ninguém além dos dois naquele corredor. Então sacou a varinha.

-Pode ter alguém trancado aí. Vamos abrir.Alorromora. –disse apontando para a porta que automaticamente se abriu e guardou a varinha.

"O Harry sempre pensa em ajudar as outras pessoas..." Hermione pensou, mas seu pensamento foi bruscamente cortado...

Harry e Hermione ficaram estupefatos com a surpresa que viram. Draco sem camisa e Gina nua do tronco pra cima. A ruiva estava no colo do malfoy e os dois se beijavam. Mione desviou o olhar da cena e Harry limpou a garganta:

-Hem, hem.

Os dois soltaram-se. Gina viu Harry e Hermione parados do lado de fora e imediatamente colocou a blusa na frente dos seios e saiu do colo de Draco.

-O que foi? Vocês não fazem isso também? –Draco perguntou olhando pros dois.

Gina se levantou, se escondeu atrás de Draco e ele lhe passou o sutiã.

-Fique parado e não olhe pra trás. Eu vou me trocar. –Gina sussurrou pra que apenas ele ouvisse.

-Eis as respostas para as suas perguntas, Mione. A Gina e o Malfoy não estão mais brigados e ela não precisava de nós. –Harry falou.

-Não é bem assim, Harry. –Gina disse ainda atrás de Draco –Nós estávamos presos nesse elevador há horas e não tínhamos nada pra fazer.

-Pois pra mim vocês estavam bem ocupados. –o moreno falou com veemência.

-O que você e a Granger fariam, Potter? Ou o seu namoro com ela não passa de andarem de mãos dadas? –Draco perguntou caçoando.

-Cale a boca, Malfoy! Não fale do que não sabe. E não foi a minha namorada que me deixou em abstinência...Além do mais, acho que você e a Gina não deviam fazer essas coisas em locais públicos.

-Mas não tinha ninguém vendo. –Gina disse saindo detrás de Draco finalmente vestida –Tome a sua camisa. –acrescentou entregando-a ao loiro que a vestiu.

-Elevadores sempre têm câmeras escondidas. –Hermione contou.

-Então por que ninguém veio nos tirar daqui? –Gina perguntou meio insegura.

-Talvez porque a pessoa que monitora as câmeras do hotel, achou essa "programação" divertida. –Harry disse batendo o pé impaciente –Quando é que vocês vão sair desse elevador?

-Quando você sair da frente, Potter!

Harry deu espaço e Draco e Gina saíram.

-Vocês já sabem onde irão jantar? –Hermione perguntou.

-Não. –Gina respondeu.

-Então por que não saímos os quatro juntos? –Mione sugeriu.

Harry e Draco amarraram a cara, mas nada disseram.

-Boa idéia. –a ruiva respondeu.

-Então nos encontraremos na frente do hotel às 8h, ok.?

-Tudo bem. –a Weasley concordou.


	24. Conseqüências de um copo de vodka

**Capítulo 24: Conseqüências de um copo de vodka**

Era quase 8h da noite quando Gina saiu do banho.

-Até que enfim. –Draco disse –Seu vestido é bonito.

O vestido de Gina ia até os joelhos, era azul petróleo com um chalé de mesma cor, decotado e frente única. Nos pés ela calçava um sandália de salto 5cm que era da mesma cor do vestido, no cabelo ela havia feito uma trança e a maquiagem que usava era leve.

-Bem, gostei do seu Armani também.

Draco estava com tudo preto da gravata aos sapatos. Era incrível como ele ficava bem de preto. Conseguia um efeito de contraste harmonioso entre a pele pálida, os cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis acinzentados que estavam mais puxados para o grafite no momento.

-Vamos, Weasley.

-Eu tenho que procurar a minha bolsa.

-Essa espera está me irritando. Aliás, a idéia desse jantar me irrita. Aquela Sangue-ruim sem o que fazer inventa e você ainda aceita.

-Já disse que não gosto que a chame assim. –ela reclamou –Ah! Encontrei. –disse pegando sua varinha e a colocando dentro da bolsa –Se eu recusasse, eles iriam pensar besteira. Algo do tipo "A Gina e o Malfoy vão tirar o atraso".

-Desculpa esfarrapada. Você não pôde é recusar mais uma chance de se passar por minha namorada. –Draco disse abrindo a porta e os dois passaram por ela.

-Quem foi que me agarrou hoje à tarde? É você quem não resiste.

-E quem é que apesar de me chamar de sem sal, correspondeu avidamente?

-Você não me soltava. –Gina reclamou.

-Você também não.

-Pare com essa discussão, já está me dando dor-de-cabeça.

-Você não agüenta ouvir a verdade, não é?

-O que eu não agüento é a sua impertinência e inconveniência.

-Ahan...Me engana que eu gosto.

-Eu estou prestes a fazer um escândalo, então pare.

-Ok. Mulher Vulcão.

-Malfoy!

-Ta, ta. Já parei. –disse e os dois entregaram as chaves na recepção e se encaminharam para a saída –Se eu não tivesse ido no seu quarto checar se não tinha descido pelo ralo, provavelmente você ainda estaria no banho.

-Você é muito chato mesmo. –a ruiva reclamou e ele enlaçou seus dedos nos dela.

Como quase sempre a mão do Malfoy estava fria, mas ela já estava acostumada com isso. Ao chegarem do lado de fora, Harry e Hermione já estavam lá.

-Estão atrasados. –Harry comentou.

-Foi a Virginia que demorou um século. –Draco se defendeu, observando Harry e Hermione.

Hermione vestia uma saia preta que ia até a metade da canela com várias camadas de diferentes tamanhos e uma blusa branca tomara que caia com uma leve camisa preta semi-transparente aberta por cima da blusa e carregava uma bolsinha branca.

Harry por sua vez estava com uma calça e sapatos sociais pretos e uma camisa verde musgo com o 1° botão aberto. O cabelo dele estava bagunçado (como sempre), mas sem o cabelo desse jeito não é Harry Potter. O visual "e o vento levou" podia ficar esquisito em quase qualquer um, mas em Harry só servia para aperfeiçoar o charme e a beleza em que ele cegara no fim da adolescência.

-Vamos? –Hermione perguntou tentando dissipar a tensão que se havia formado entre Harry e Draco.

Todos concordaram e desceram as escadas.

-eu chamei um táxi. –Harry informou apontando para um carro amarelo parado ali perto.

Como ficaria apertado quatro pessoas no banco de trás, Harry sentou-se na frente. Gina sabia que Draco não gostaria de ficar ao lado da "Sangue-ruim" (como ele chamava Mione) e por isso sentou-se entre os dois.

Durante o trajeto observava-se uma enorme quantidade de grandes edifícios, luzes, pessoas e carros. Uma agitação típica de cidade grande, o que Nova Iorque obviamente era.

Após dez silenciosos minutos, eles chegaram ao restaurante que Harry havia feito reservas, o "Máfia di Pasta". N/A: Esse Máfia di Pasta realmente existe, mais precisamente no Shopping Tatuapé de São Paulo, mas não tem nenhum Maître e coisas chiques que eu descrevi aqui... Mas a comida é muito boa, adoro comida italiana!

-Um restaurante italiano. -Draco comentou indiferente assim que todos haviam saído do veículo.

-Qual o problema, Malfoy? –Harry perguntou como se estivesse o desafiando a fazer uma crítica.

Porém o loiro não fez nenhuma:

-Nenhum, Potter, apenas não esperava que soubesse o significado da palavra "classe".

Harry fechou a cara e cerrou os punhos, estava prestes a dar uma resposta ácida, mas Gina interviu:

-Não começa, Draco. –disse olhando feio para o "namorado" –Estranho ter um restaurante italiano por aqui. –a ruiva disse para desviar a atenção.

Hermione fez cara d quem ganhou presente de natal antecipado (a cara que ela sempre fazia em Hogwarts quando ia responder uma pergunta a algum professor):

-Na verdade não, Gina. Nova Iorque virou uma cidade global, uma "cidade do mundo", sabe? Pois tem pessoas vivendo aqui de praticamente todos os cantos do planeta e o que é feito aqui afeta o resto do mundo.

-Já terminou o exibicionismo, Granger? –o loiro perguntou entediado.

-Não vá me dizer que não sabia disso, Malfoy... –Hermione começou.

-É claro que sabia, apenas não faço alarde como você. –Draco respondeu.

Hermione olhou pra Harry com uma cara de "Não-vai-me-defender?", o moreno revirou os olhos, exausto de conversas hostis:

-Estamos apenas perdendo tempo. –disse e puxou Hermione consigo até as imponentes portas de vidro fumê que davam acesso ao restaurante.

Ao entrarem no recinto, um garçom uniformizado com as cores da Itália perguntou-lhes:

-Boa noite. Qual é a mesa reservada pelos Srs.?

-Mesa 35. –Harry respondeu.

-Me acompanhem por favor. –o garçom disse e os acompanhou até a mesa reservada.

Os quatro sentaram-se à mesa, o garçom entregou-lhes o menu e saiu de lá. Depois deles já terem olhado o menu, veio o maître:

-Os Srs. Já escolheram ou eu poderia fazer uma sugestão? -perguntou sorrindo simpaticamente.

Gina e Hermione levantaram os olhos para o maître e tiveram sérios problemas pra não deixarem o queixo cair. Ele era simplesmente lindo. Na verdade, ele parecia ser a mistura de Draco e Harry. Aparentava ter vinte e tantos anos. Seus olhos eram verde-esmeralda como os de Harry. Os cabelos eram loiro platinados como os de Draco, exceto pelo comprimento que era um pouco menor. Tinha a altura de Harr (cerca de 1,74m) e o corpo de Draco. Possuia a elegância e a classe de um Malfoy e ainda assim o sorriso e a simpatia do Potter.

Harry e Draco repararam em como as duas olhavam (babavam) no maître e por isso responderam secamente.

-Já escolhemos.

-Sim ? –perguntou preparado para anotar os pedidos no palm.

-Eu e ela vamos querer o nhoque especial. –Harry disse apontando Hermione.

-E nós escolhemos o raviolli II ao molho branco. –Draco falou lançando um breve olhar para Gina que continuava a olhar embasbacada para o maître.

-Poderia sugerir uma bebida ?

-Não ! –Harry e Draco responderam juntos –Vamos querer vinho tinto suave da safra de 1850. –Draco acrescentou e Harry concordou no mais típico estilo de unir-se ao inimigo para combater um inimigo em comum que seja mais perigoso.

N/A : Eu não sou nenhuma especialista em vinhos, ta bom? É que eu gosto de vinho tinto suave, parece suco de uva concentrado

-Perdoe-os, por favor. –Hermione pediu.

-É, eles nao sabem o que estão fazendo. Estão cegosde ciúmes. –Gina completou.

O maître apenas deu um sorriso do tipo 'Não-precisam-se-preocupar,-já-estou-acostumado'.

-eu não estou com ciúmes. –Harry negou.

-Eu também não estou e além disso, sei perfeitamente o que estou fazendo. Pergunte a ele. –Draco disse indicando o maître.

Todos olharam pra ele :

-O Sr. Realemnte fez uma boa escolha, era exatamente essa bebida que eu iria sugerir.

-Viu só? –Draco se gabou para Gina.

-Vão querer o que de sobremesa ?

-Torta de maça com caramelo está bom ? –Harry perguntou e todos concordaram.

-Ok. –o maître disse terminando de anotar os pedidos –Daqui uns 15 minutos serão servidos. –e se retirou.

-Precisava ficar se oferecendo daquele jeito, Virgínia ? –Draco perguntou a censurando.

-O quê ? Não seja ridículo, Draco ! –a ruiva respondeu.

-Você não tem razão pra ter ciúmes da Gina, Malfoy,a Gina te ama. –Harry falou –Só não posso dizer a mesma coisa da Hermione que não parava de encarar o cara.

-Harry ! O que é isso ? Vvocê nunca teve ataque de ciúmes. Por que isso agora ? Apenas o achei bonito, mas eu não te trocaria por ninguém. Não pense bobagens. –Hermione se justificou.

Gina olhou para Draco que a encarou friamente. Então eles começaram a se comunicar mentalmente.

"Eu não estava dando em cima dele."

"Sim, você estava."

'"O maître é um gato, mas eu não estava flertando com ele. Para todos os efeitos você é meu namorado. O que o Harry e a Mione pensariam de mim?"

"Então quer dizer que se nós não tivéssemos que fingir, você tentaria?"

"Sim, eu já disse que ele é muito bonito."

"Eu sou muito mais que ele."

"Está querendo dizer que ficou com ciúmes?"

"Não, eu não me importo. Não preciso me importar com quem você fica. Eu não preciso de você."

"Então por que você não fica sem querer me tocar, Malfoy?"

"Não há como negar que você é bonita. Eu me sinto atraído por você, Weasley e sei que você também se sente assim comigo. O que te faria corresponder aos meus beijos além de atração?" Draco pensou e Gina enrubesceu.

-Gina! –Hermione exclamou.

A ruiva pareceu acordar de um devaneio ao responder:

-Hum? O que foi Mione?

-Acorde, nossos pratos já foram servidos. Por que você e o Malfoy se encaravam tanto?

-É um tipo de jogo que costumamos fazer, quem desviar o olhar primeiro, perde. –a ruiva respondeu aliviada por Mione ter parado o 'jogo'.

-Como entende tanto de bebidas, Malfoy? É algum bêbado varrido? –Harry provocou.

Draco fechou a cara e respondeu:

-Há, há, há. Muito engraçado, Potter. –disse irônico –Sou apenas um apreciador, raramente fico bêbado, eu sei a hora de parar. Além do mais eu sou o sócio majoritário da vinícola da minha família. –falou e bebeu um pouco de sua taça.

Harry escondeu a surpresa, assim como Gina e Hermione, e voltou-se para seu prato. O resto do jantar se passou em silêncio, apenas com Draco fazendo as propostas mais indecentes possíveis (N/A: Eu sei que exagerei. Não eram AS MAIS indecentes, mas ainda assim eram INDECENTES) por pensamento, só para irritar e encabular a Weasley. Quando acabaram a refeição, Hermione preocupou-se com a aparência da ruiva:

-Gina, você está se sentindo bem?

-Sim, estou. –ela ofegou.

-Mas está tão vermelha, parece estar com febre. –Harry comentou, também preocupado.

Draco deu um meio sorriso maroto, sabia que era o culpado por a Weasley estar tão vermelha.

-Não pe nada, ta tudo bem mesmo. –falou os despreocupando, enquanto tentava regularizar sua respiração –Você não vai pedir a conta, Harry?

-Não, eu pago. –Draco falou, entrando na conversa.

-De jeito nenhum, Malfoy. Eu não vou deixar que espalhe por aí que pagou algo pra mim.

-Muito menos eu, Potter.

-Ah não! Vocês não vão começar a brigar, vão? –Hermione perguntou impaciente.

-Por que cada um não paga metade? –Gina sugeriu.

Os dois continuaram emburrados, mas nada disseram.

-Ótimo. Vou pedir a conta. –Hermione disse e assim o fez.

O jantar havia saído por U$150. Então Harry pagou U$100 e Draco mais U$100 (U$50 foram de gorjeta).

Saíram do restaurante e Gina perguntou:

-O que faremos agora?

-Cair na night, é claro. –Harry respondeu.

-Onde exatamente?

-Star Dance. –Hermione respondeu –Uma danceteria que eu e o Harry descobrimos. Os donos são bruxos, mas lá tem bruxos e trouxas..

-Quem te viu quem te vê, Granger! Quem diria que a CDF de Hogwarts sabe o que é diversão. Você também, Potter. Achei que tinha a cara enterrada no trabalho.

-Tanto eu como a Mione vivemos com trabalho até o pescoço, mas de vez em quando temos que relaxar.

-É mesmo, Malfoy. Você faz uma idéia totalmente errada de nós. –Mione disse.

-Onde fica? –a ruiva perguntou.

-Daqui uns dois quarteirões. –Harry respondeu –Vamos indo? –perguntou e os quatro começaram a andar.

Gina gostava e ao mesmo tempo não gostava de andar de mãos dadas com Draco. Se sentia estranhamente desconfortável, mas tinha que imitar Mione e Harry ou eles iriam desconfiar. Enquanto a ruiva tentava esconder o quanto estava incomodada, Draco agia como se fosse normal eles fazerem aquilo sempre.

"O Malfoy é realmente um bom ator." Ela pensou com seus botões ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se distrair com as vitrines das lojas.

Não muito depois eles chegaram ao local. Havia uma longa fila para se entrar.

-Ah! Fila não! –Draco reclamou –Eu odeio esperar!

-Eu dou um jeito nisso. –Harry disse os conduzindo até a parte detrás do estabelecimento.

Lá havia um segurança postado a frente de uma porta onde se lia VIP.

-Olá, Harold. –Harry e Hermione cumprimentaram o segurança que acenou cordialmente –Essa é Gina Weasley, uma grande amiga minha. E Draco Malfoy, o namorado dela. –Harry os apresentou e os apresentados apertaram a mão do segurança.

-Podemos entrar por aqui, né? –Mione perguntou um pouco incerta (peso na consciência de cortar fila).

-Mas é claro. Amigos de Harry Potter são VIP. –Harold respondeu sacando a varinha e dando duas batidinhas suaves na porta que se abriu –Tenham um bom divertimento. –desejou quando os viu entrando.

O lugar era amplo e circular, com largas colunas. Pessoas dançavam por todos o canto (menos perto das mesas próximas ao bar) ao contagiante som da música no último volume. Luzes coloridas giravam para todos os lados e flashes de luz branca piscavam dando a impressão de anular os movimentos, fazendo tudo parecer fotos momentâneas.

Para a surpresa de Gina, Draco puxou-a uns 15 metros a frente e começou a dançar. A Weasley observou os movimentos do loiro.

"Como ele dança bem, até isso ele faz com classe".pensou inconformada "Ele se movimenta de forma tão sexy...Preciso parar de ter esse tipo de pensamentos em relação ao Malfoy..."

Não vai dançar, Virgínia? –perguntou gritando pra que ela o ouvisse.

-Eu não levo muito jeito, tenho vergonha. –respondeu gritando também e balançando apenas as plantas dos pés.

Draco fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que um garçom passava com uma bandeja cheia de copos com bebidas. Então o loiro surrupiou um copo sem que o garçom percebesse.

-O QUE VAI FAZER? –Gina perguntou.

Draco sentiu o cheiro da bebida e bebeu um gole antes de oferecer pra Gina:

-É VODKA, VAI TE DEIXAR MAIS SOLTA.

-NÃO POSSO! EU JÁ TOMEI UM CALICE DE VINHO NO RESTAURANTE, SOU FRACA PRA BEBIDA.

-TOME! É SÓ UM POUCO, NÃO VAI TE FAZER MAL. –o loiro insistiu e Gina então bebeu.

Após uns 5 minutos, Draco não agüentava mais de calor, por isso tirou o terno, abriu os 2 primeiros botões de sua camisa e afrouxou a gravata.

-JÁ VOLTO, VOU PROCURAR UM LUGAR PRA DEIXAR ISSO E ISSO. –informou apontando o terno e o copo vazio.

Gina fez um sinal de positivo, passou pra ele sua bolsinha e começou a mexer mais o esqueleto. De repente ela topou com alguém. A pessoa olhou-a com surpresa e espanto:

-GINA WEASLEY? –perguntou e a ruiva fez que sim –HÁ QUANTO TEMPO! –exclamou a abraçando.

-O QUE FAZ POR AQUI SIMAS? –perguntou ao se separarem.

-SOU O EMBAIXADOR DO NOSSO MINISTÉRIO AQUI NOS EUA. VEJO QUE O TEMPO TE FEZ MAIS LINDA AINDA. –disse a puxando contra si quando começou uma música lenta.

-V-VOCÊ TAMBÉM ESTÁ MUITO BONITO, SIMAS. –ela disse nervosa nos braços dele.

-MAS O QUE VOCÊ FAZ POR AQUI? VIAJANDO À PROCURA DO PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADADO? ÀS VEZES ELE PODE ESTAR MAIS PERTO DO QUE VOCÊ PENSA.

Gina engoliu em seco quando viu Draco se aproximar por trás de Simas e cutucá-lo bruscamente no ombro. Ele fechou a cara, soltou-se de Gina e virou-se:

-MALFOY?

-ISSO MESMO, FINNIGAN. SE NÃO QUISER QUE EU TORÇA O SEU PESCOÇO, NÃO CHEGUE TÃO PERTO DELA. –gritou e apontou Gina.

Simas fez cara de pouco caso.

-Há! E COM QUE AUTORIDADE VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE ME IMPEDIR?

-ELE É MEU NAMORADO! –Gina gritou para Simas.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO O MALFOY? –ele perguntu incrédulo e Gina afirmou –QUE DECEPÇÃO, GINA! ELE NÃO VALE NADA.

-VÁ PRO INFERNO, FINNIGAN! –Draco respondeu.

Gina queria ajudar Simas a xingar Draco, mas não podia:

-ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! NÃO FALE ASSSIM DO DRACO! HARRY E HERMIONE TAMBÉM ESTÃO AQUI, POR QUE NÃO VAI PROCURÁ-LOS?

-MELHOR DO QUE DESPERDIÇAR O MEU TEMPO NA PRESENÇA DO MALFOY! –disse antes de se afastar.

Como a música lenta ainda tocava, Draco puxou Gina para bem perto, a fim de dançarem. A ruiva passou os braços por trás do pescoço do loiro e sussurrou o puxando pra mais perto:

-Eu não sou sua propriedade!

-Bem, mas eles acham que é minha namorada, então faça o favor de não se esfregar com outros caras.

-QUE ABSURDO! –e o olhou com reprovação –EU ESTAVA APENAS DANÇANDO COM ELE. –falou e o empurrou, se sentindo ofendida.

-SEUS AMIGUINHOS GRIFINÓRIOS ESTÃO OLHANDO E PARECEM ESPANTADOS POR ESTARMOS BRIGANDO NA FRENTE DE TODOS.

Gina achou Harry, Mione e Simas os observando:

-PENSASSE NISSO ANTES, MALFOY! –falou virando-se de volta para o loiro.

-VOCÊ QUER PÔR TUDO A PERDER, WEASLEY? ME OBRIGA A FAZER ISSO...

Draco fez o seu corpo se colar ao dela num átimo de segundo e beijou-a com fervor.

"Malfoy, seu idiota! EU NÃO QUERO TE BEIJAR! Pare já com isso!" Gina pensou pressionando as duas mãos contra o peito dele e com os lábios firmemente fechados.

Em resposta Draco puxou Gina pela cintura até não restar espaço algum entre eles e descolou seus lábios dos da ruiva por alguns instantes o que a fez abrir os olhos.

"Eu não quero, mas é preciso." Pensou mergulhando na profundeza dos orbes castanhos.

Gina abriu a boca para protestar e Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para beijá-la. A ruiva não teve tempo para fechar a boca e em poucos segundos estava trocando um beijo ardente com o Malfoy. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço, tentando puxá-lo para mais perto. Os dedos de Gina se perderam nos fios claros e macios do cabelo de Draco e as mãos dele passeavam pelas costas e curvas da cintura dela.

Então sem aviso prévio, o Malfoy parou o beijo. Gina continuou com os olhos fechados, esperando que ele a beijasse novamente, mas isso não aconteceu.

Draco ao vê-la com os lábios rosados entreabertos e com os olhos fechados, teve vontade de retornar seus lábios aos dela, mas a raiva que ele sentia da "Weasley Traidora" era maior. Não poder demonstrar essa raiva que sentia por ela era pior ainda, mas ele precisava manter a farsa...

O loiro tirou suas mãos da cintura dela, fazendo assim ela abrir os olhos:

-Não foi assim tão ruim beijar o seu "namorado" sem sal, foi?

Gina não ouviu:

-O QUÊ? –perguntou e o Malfoy repetiu, só que mais alto –VOCÊ É MUITO CONVENCIDO, MALFOY. –disse com a voz enrolada.

"Ah! A bebida ta fazendo efeito." Ele pensou e então abraçou-a pela cintura para ajudá-la a caminhar.

-Vem, Weasley. –disse a puxando na direção de Harry e Hermione que já não estavam mais conversando com Simas.

Ao chegarem lá o casal percebeu o estado de Gina:

-O QUE FEZ COM ELA, MALFOY? –Harry perguntou preocupado.

Hermione revirou os olhos desconsiderando a pergunta de Harry:

-O QUE DEU PRA ELA BEBER?

-UM COPO DE VODKA QUE UM CARA TRAZIA NUMA BANDEJA.

-AQUILO NÃO ERA PARA OS CONVIDADOS, ERA PURA! O CARA ESTAVA LEVANDO PRO BARMAN FAZER DRINKS MAIS FRACOS.

-BEM QUE TAVA FORTE PRA CARAMBA. –Draco disse mais para si mesmo, apesar do volume de sua voz.

-VOCÊ É UM INCOMPETENTE MESMO, MALFOY. APOSTO QUE NEM SABE COMO TIRÁ-LA DESSE ESTADO. –Harry falou friamente.

-ÓTIMO, POTTER. EU NÃO PRECISO DA AJUDA DE VOCÊS! EU POSSO RESOLVER ISSO SOZINHO. –e saiu andando com a ruiva.

Draco estava conduzindo Gina por um corredor com isolamento acústico. Passaram por alguns largos pilares grudados às paredes até que chegaram onde ficava os banheiros. Para o lado direito o das mulheres e para a esquerda o dos homens. O loiro escutou com atenção e ouviu apenas vozes masculinas, o que significava que o banheiro das mulheres devia estar vazio ("Mulheres nunca vão ao banheiro sozinhas." Ele pensou). Então ele abriu a porta do banheiro feminino e adentrou-o com a Weasley. Certificou-se de que estavam a sós, depois sacou a varinha e apontou para a porta:

-Colloportus. –disse trancando a porta.

-O que vai fazer comigo, Draco? Loirinho safado, nos trancou no banheiro. –Gina disse e chupou levemente a ponta do dedo indicador da mão que ele segurava a varinha.

Draco estremeceu involuntariamente e sua varinha caiu no chão:

-Pare de ser oferecida, Weasley! Você está bêbada e eu vou provar pro Potter que posso te fazer voltar ao normal.

-Mas eu não quero! Assim eu posso falar e fazer qualquer coisa sem pensar nas conseqüências. A minha vida inteira eu fiz escolhas levando em conta as malditas conseqüências, eu não quero mais isso pra mim.

-Considere que eu vou te fazer um favor ao fazê-la voltar ao normal. –e ameaçou abaixar pra recolher a varinha.

O corpo de Gina ficou mole e Draco foi obrigado a ampará-la.

-Como é que vou recuperar minha varinha se você não pára em pé?

-Talvez eu consiga me apoiar na parede. –ela falou com a voz fraca.

Draco caminhou com ela até a parede do fundo do banheiro.

-Atém que esse banheiro é bonito. –Draco comentou observando as torneiras de ouro, o espelho majestoso acima do lavatório coletivo de mármore –Consegue se apoiar?

Gina deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Um lugar que serve para o que quero. –disse puxando-o pela gravata.

-Weasley, sua desgraçada! Você fez isso só pra me afastar da minha varinha. –disse encolerizado.

-Como é que adivinhou? –perguntou cinicamente enquanto o puxava para mais perto e desabotoava os botões da camisa preta.

Draco prontamente tirou as mãos dela de sua camisa, Gina então enlaçou o pescoço do loiro.

-Não! Me solte agora mesmo, Weasley. –falou mortalmente sério.

-Por que não? –perguntou com olhos suplicantes.

-Ridícula essa sua pergunta! É muito óbvio. Eu odeio você e odeio o fato de ter me enganado. –respondeu emburrado –Me solte ou vou apelar pra força física.

-Eu sei que você é forte e gostoso, mas se quiser demonstrar...Isso faz ficar mais excitante. –falou e levou seus lábios aos dele.

Draco desfez o contato dos lábios e tirou as mãos da ruiva de seu pescoço:

-Eu-não-quero! –disse entre dentes.

-Não minta, eu vejo nos seus olhos que você mal está se agüentando. –disse e segurou-o novamente pela gravata –Você me quer, não negue isso a si mesmo. Ou será que a verdade é que não sabe satisfazer uma mulher? –Gina disse obviamente o desafiando.

Um brilho passou pelos olhos de Draco.

-Foi você quem pediu, Weasley. –disse e beijou-a com violência.

Gina sentia uma pressão enorme sobre seus lábios, mas não queria parar. Estava bagunçando todo o cabelo dele e Draco a apertava contra si com força. Quando pararam pra respirar estavam mais do que ofegantes. Gina sorriu ao ver desejo naqueles olhos azuis e abriu a camisa preta dele com tudo, fazendo voar os botões. Draco "atacou" o pescoço de Gina enquanto ela tirava a camisa dele.

A Weasley alisou satisfeita o peitoral e a barriga tanquinho, sentindo o loiro se arrepiar sob seus dedos. Draco jogou longe o chalé do vestido da ruiva e encaminhou-se com ela até a longa pia, fazendo-a se sentar em cima dela. Gina abriu as pernas e Draco se posicionou entre elas.

Voltaram a se beijar e o Malfoy colocou as mãos nas pernas dela por debaixo do vestido. Pôde senti-la estremecer com o contato. Subiu pelas coxas no lado interno até a virilha, depois pelo lado externo e finalmente encontrou o que queria. A varinha da Weasley estava presa com um tipo de cinto que ele habilmente abriu retirando a varinha de lá e então parou de beijá-la.

Gina abriu os olhos e viu Draco se afastando de si, viu também sua própria varinha na mão dele e compreendeu tudo:

-Você me usou para me desarmar. Isso é trapaça, Draco Malfoy!

-Você também trapaceou no lance da minha varinha. Aliás, accio varinha. –e a varinha dele, que estava no chão, veio para suas mãos –Está na hora de voltar ao normal, Weasley.

-Mas eu quero você Draco e quero agora! –Gina protestou.

-Pois vai ficar querendo. –ele disse tirando-a da pia e a segurando firme pela cintura com uma mão –Sobrius. –pronunciou apontando sua varinha para a ruiva que desmaiou –Enervate.

Gina acordou e saiu de perto do loiro que estava com a gravata frouxa e sem camisa. Não sabia o que pensar ou dizer:

-Oh meu Deus!

-Calma, Weasley. –Draco tentou tranqüilizá-la –Não é exatamente o que você está pensando...

A ruiva olhou-se no espelho. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados e ela tinha marcas vermelhas por todo o pescoço, fora o penteado que estava quase arruinado:

-O que aconteceu aqui, Malfoy? Não vá me dizer que você e eu...

Ele a interrompeu:

-Não! Mas por você a gente teria.

-Explique-se! –Gina exigiu.

-Você estava bêbada e eu queria te fazer voltar ao normal.

-Isso não explica nada.

-Por sua culpa a minha varinha caiu no chão e você ficava se insinuando e me agarrando e não deixando que eu recuperasse a varinha. Aí eu tive a idéia de entrar no seu jogo pra conseguir a sua varinha. Eu vi quando a tirou da bolsa e colocou debaixo do vestido.

Gina enrubesceu muito:

-Eu fiz tudo isso? –e Draco fez que sim –Eu tenho vergonha de mim mesma e ódio de você! Eu disse que era fraca pra bebida!

-Não faça drama, eu não achei que fosse vodka pura. Além disso, não aconteceu nada demais.

"Só se for pra você." Gina pensou olhando envergonhada para os próprios pés.

-Obrigada por me fazer voltar ao normal, Malfoy. Pelo menos você não abusou do meu estado...muito. E, ah...Será que dá pra você vestir a sua camisa?

O loiro sorriu debochado.

-Sem problema. –disse fazendo o que lhe foi pedido e consertando os botões –Já pode olhar, Weasley. –acrescentou ao terminar de vestir a camisa.

Gina olhou pra ele:

-Não faça essa cara de deboche! A culpa foi sua! Eu estava bêbada, ta bom?

-E eu por acaso estou dizendo o contrário? Alorromora. –disse e a porta se abriu –Você vem?

-Não, primeiro preciso dar um jeito na minha aparência.

Draco deu de ombros enquanto entregava a varinha dela:

-Faça como quiser. –e saiu do banheiro.

Ao se ver sozinha, Gina mirou novamente o seu reflexo deplorável no espelho.

"Oh Merlin! Nunca mais quero ficar bêbada!" pensou, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouco ao sentir o perfume de Draco em seu próprio corpo e lembrar do grande "estrago" que ele fizera.

N/A: Comentem, plz!


	25. A caminho de Chicago

**Capítulo 25: A caminho de Chicago**

Gina trancou a porta do banheiro e usou mágica para tirar as marcas vermelhas do pescoço e para rearrumar os cabelos. Guardou novamente a varinha após destrancar a porta. Saiu do banheiro sentindo-se de certa forma a pior das criaturas por ter agido daquela forma enquanto estava bêbada (irracional), mas não teve muito tempo pra pensar nisso.

A ruiva estava andando pelo corredor quando ouviu vozes. Teria passado direto, mas o que ouviu a fez se esconder atrás de uns pilares para continuar ouvindo.

-A última coisa que Rabicho nos informou é que eles viriam pros EUA. Aí nós encontramos o corpo do Rabicho na Ilha dos Portais, eu já disse pra você Marcus que o único portal para esse país sai aqui em Nova Iorque.

-Mas por que Rabicho estava morto, Pansy?

-A Weasley ou o Draco o mataram. Aquela traidora desgraçada! Eu tenho quase certeza que o Draco a está ajudando e é por isso que o Lord quer que os eliminemos. Como é que o Draco preferiu aquela Weasley sem graça à mim? Isso é uma vergonha, ele era um dos comensais preferidos do Mestre.

-Como nós dois vamos achá-los nessa cidade gigante?

-O Lord disse que logo mandaria mais comensais.

A garganta de Gina ficou seca. Então já havia comensais atrás dela e de Draco? Ao que tudo indicava, sim.

A ruiva escondeu os cabelos e a face com o chalé do vestido e passou andando apressadamente pelos dois comensais, o que lhe foi facilitado pela pouca luz que havia naquele corredor. Sabia que ela e Draco tinham que cair fora dali o mais breve possível. Logo não seriam apenas Pansy Parkinson e Marcus Flint atrás deles.

Draco sentou-se na mesma mesa que Harry e Hermione:

-E a Gina? –os dois perguntaram.

-Já voltou ao normal. Está se arrumando no banheiro. –ele respondeu zangado.

-Por que está com essa cara? –Hermione perguntou ao loiro.

-Gina está brava comigo. –ele respondeu sem pensar.

Harry deu um muxoxo e Hermione resistiu ao impulso de dizer que a ruiva tinha toda razão:

-Eu tive uma idéia, Malfoy. –como Draco apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, Mione continuou –Sei como você pode fazer as pazes com a Gina e até acabar com essa abstinência que ela impôs.

-Você sempre foi metida a sabe-tudo mesmo. –o Malfoy disse dando de ombros.

Hermione ignorou o comentário e continuou:

-A Gina tem um fraco por presentes meigos, mas tem que ser algo que ela queira faz tempo. Faça isso que estou dizendo e amanhã eu perguntarei pra ela o que achou de "sua" idéia. Já tem algo em mente?

-Por que está fazendo isso por mim Granger? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Não é por você. Eu quero a Gina feliz e percebi que pra isso ela tem que estar bem com você. E então?

-Quem garante que vai funcionar? –Draco perguntou cético.

-Eu garanto, Malfoy! Sou amiga dela e por isso a conheço bem. E então, tem alguma idéia?

O Malfoy pensou por alguns momentos e lembrou-se de algo que ela queria muito.

"Droga! Por causa da Granger vou ter que presentear a Weasley. Aquela traidora não merece!" pensou e fez que sim com a cabeça para responder a pergunta de Hermione.

-O que é então? –Harry perguntou duvidando que Draco pudesse dar a Gina um presente que ela gostasse.

O loiro abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por Gina que chegou abalada:

-TEMOS QUE IR AGORA, DRACO! –ela gritou com urgência.

-O quê? –Draco, Harry e Hermione perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Não tenho tempo pra explicar. –disse puxando o loiro pela mão –Harry vá até o banheiro, garanto que no caminho vai encontrar algo interessante.

-O que, Gina? –Harry perguntou.

-Apenas vá! Tchau pros dois. –e saiu deixando o casal com cara de interrogação.

Gina foi arrastando Draco pelo caminho:

-Mas e o meu terno e a sua bolsa? Vão ficar aí? Por acaso enlouqueceu?

-Temos que sair daqui AGORA! Depois eu explico tudo.

Draco bufou inconformado:

-É bom que tenha uma boa explicação.

Ao saírem da danceteria, Draco parou de andar.

-Fale o que tem pra falar. –disse secamente de braços cruzados.

-Ainda não estamos seguros. –disse o puxando consigo.

-Que mistério todo é esse, Weasley? Como assim não estamos seguros?

-No hotel eu te conto, agora não discuta comigo e pegue aquele táxi.

O loiro acenou para um táxi que estava vindo e então entraram nele. As mãos de Gina estavam frias e ela tremia, mas mesmo que não estivesse com frio ainda assim estaria tremendo. A ruiva tinha o exemplo dos Potter. Quando Voldemort queria morte, ele conseguia morte!

Ao chegarem no hotel, Draco falou que tinha que resolver uma coisa na recepção e não se deixou abalar pelos protestos da ruiva que subiu para o quarto batendo os pés com raiva.

-Será que o Malfoy não compreende que é importante o que tenho pra dizer? –perguntou inconformada batendo a porta do quarto com força.

Gina fez uma busca pelo quarto e pelo banheiro, recolhendo todas as suas coisas e atirando-as de qualquer jeito dentro da mala:

-Eu acho que estou esquecendo alguma coisa. –disse pensativa enquanto cruzava o quarto de um lado a outro.

Knock, knock, knock. Ela ouviu baterem e foi correndo abrir:

-ATÉ QUE ENFIM, MALFOY! VOCÊ É SURDO OU O QUÊ? EU DISSE QUE PRECISAVA CONVER... –gritou ao abrir a porta, mas parou ao olhá-lo mais atentamente –O que é tudo isso? –perguntou espantada se referindo ao que ele carregava nos braços.

-É pra você, agradeça a Granger. Aquela Sangue-ruim praticamente me obrigou a te presentear. –Draco falou entregando a cesta embrulhada de celofane azul para Gina.

-Feche a porta. –ela disse enquanto se sentava na cama e desembrulhava –EU A-D-O-R-E-I! –exclamou com um sorriso sincero.

Draco se desconcertou um pouco ao ver expressão de alegria no rosto dela e passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos louro-prateados:

-A sua amiguinha me disse pra te presentear se eu quisesse que você acabasse com aquela história de abstinência e fizesse as pazes comigo, então eu fui obrigado a comprar.

-Você lembrou? Lembrou que eu adoraria ter um tigre branco de pelúcia, não é? –perguntou radiante.

-Bem, eu lembrei sim.

-Ai que amor. –disse se levantando –Você é tão fofo, Draco! –falou e o abraçou.

Draco não retribuiu o abraço, só se deixou ser abraçado:

-Eu não sou fofo! –ele protestou –Apenas sou um bom observador, tá bom? NÃO DIGA QUE EU SOU FOFO! ISSO OFENDE A MINHA DIGNIDADE! Eu sou um Comensal da Morte, um cara mau. Muito mau. E se você não abrir os olhos ele vai te apunhalar pelas costas.

Gina o soltou:

-Ok. Sr. Comensal da Morte maléfico, você realmente é o ser mais maligno que já existiu. –falou ironicamente –Assim está bom ou quer que eu te chame de Lord das Trevas?

-Não me provoque, Weasley... –ele avisou com um olhar misterioso –Não vai olhar o resto?

-Ainda tem mais? Eu fiquei tão fascinada pelo tigre branco que nem percebi. –disse voltando-se novamente para a cesta.

Havia também bombons de licor em forma de coração, uma almofada de pelúcia vermelha também com formato de coração em que estava escrito "I love you so much..." e exatamente o perfume que ela usava.

Gina olhou para Draco com um meio sorriso.

"E tudo isso não é fofo?"

-Como sabia que era esse perfume o que eu uso? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Você pensou que eu não falava sério na França quando disse que queria descobrir a essência do seu perfume? E acabei descobrindo, não foi?

-Também...chegando tão perto daquele jeito... –ela falou e sentiu o rosto esquentar e o coração bater mais rápido ao se lembrar daquele momento em que ela estava de toalha depois do banho e ele todo suado... ("Não! Chega de pensar nisso!" ela pensou envergonhada) –Hum... E quanto ao chocolate? Não me lembro de ter dito pra você que eu gostava. Foi a Hermione ou o Harry que contou?

-Não, eu não sabia. Apenas fiz uma suposição. Se eu que não sou lá muito normal gosto, por que você não gostaria?

-Presente de grego? –ela perguntou ressabiada.

Draco ponderou e com um sorriso irônico respondeu:

-De certa forma. Mas não era você que estava louca pra me dizer algo importante? Por que não começa logo?

-É mesmo! Como pude esquecer? É muito sério, Draco...

-Fale de uma vez, Weasley ou eu vou realmente me irritar.

Gina respirou fundo e então soltou a bomba:

-Estão atrás de nós.

-Quem? E por quê?

-Os Comensais da Morte.

-Mas eu sou um e até onde sei você ainda é também.

-Não somos mais. Bem, pelo menos não somos mais bem-vindos entre o rebanho de Voldemort. Ao que parece ele colocou nossas cabeças à prêmio.

-Como assim "nossas"? Você é a traidora! Eu não tenho nada a ver!

-Eles acham que também é um traidor e está me ajudando.

-Eles quem exatamente? Como pode afirmar tudo isso, Weasley?

-Seus coleguinhas da Sonserina, mais precisamente a Parkinson e o Flint, estavam na danceteria. Eu os ouvi comentar que Voldemort colocou-os atrás de nós e colocaria mais comensais. O seu querido mestre nos quer a 7 palmos debaixo da terra. Eles falaram também que acharam o corpo de Rabicho e que ele tinha fornecido várias informações, antes de morrer, é claro. Inclusive que viríamos para os EUA.

-Droga! Tudo isso por sua culpa! Agora sou considerado um traidor também e estou sendo caçado. O que faremos agora?

"Agora você usa a 1ª pessoa do plural, não é?" ela pensou antes de responder.

-Não é óbvio? Caímos fora daqui antes que essa cidade esteja pululando de comensais.

-Quando? Amanhã?

-Não! Nesse instante! Não podemos nos arriscar, faltou pouco pra que aqueles dois nos pegassem.

-E os seus coleguinhas grifinórios? Não se importa com o que dirão?

-Me importo mais com a minha vida. Arrume logo as suas coisas e vamos zarpar logo daqui. –a ruiva disse empurrando o loiro pra fora do quarto.

-Não esqueça do mapa, Weasley.

-Ah, então era isso que eu estava esquecendo. Valeu por me lembrar. –falou e fechou a porta na cara dele sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Gina deu mais uma olhada pra ver se tinha deixado algum pertence pra trás, então abriu a porta e saiu com o mapa numa mão e a mala na outra.

-Draco! –chamou batendo à porta do quarto dele.

O loiro abriu:

-Ainda falta eu pegar algumas coisas. –o loiro disse –Tome. –e entregou pra Gina o cartão bancário –Encerre a nossa estadia. Pode deixar que eu levo a sua mala e reze pra não encontrar seus amiguinhos ou terá muito o que explicar.

Gina concordou e desceu o mais rápido que pôde pelas escadas (trauma de elevador).

Logo terminou de resolver o pagamento, Draco apareceu e eles foram pra fora do hotel:

-A pé é arriscado. Vamos pegar um táxi novamente. –a ruiva disse.

-Já pensou se não houvesse sempre um táxi na frente dos grandes hotéis pra resolver nossos problemas?

-Prefiro não pensar sobre isso. –disse e os dois entraram no carro –Para a rodoviária. –acrescentou para o motorista.

-Ônibus, Weasley? Que coisa mais deselegante! –Draco reclamou.

-Oh, desculpe se Vossa Alteza acha que ônibus não é um meio de transporte digno de sua majestade. –disse sarcástica –Que frescura! Além disso, existem ônibus que são bem confortáveis.

Draco não falou nada em resposta e Gina fez uma cara de "Bom mesmo!"

Ficaram em silêncio. A Weasley olhava pela janela a princípio interessada, mas depois de um tempo ficou incomodada com o silêncio sepulcral. Que mania esses taxistas tinham de serem tão calados? Draco tamborilava os dedos no próprio joelho e parecia pensativo:

-No que está pensando? –Gina perguntou.

-Em como você mudou a minha vida. –falou pesando as palavras –Pra pior, -acrescentou com um sorriso maldoso – já pensou no que me meteu?

Gina fez uma cara culpada e desviou o olhar, fazendo Draco sorrir com mais satisfação:

-Você me ferrou, Weasley e sabe que eu também posso ferrar você...Lembra do contrato?

-C-contrato? –perguntou engolindo em seco.

-É, o contrato. Tenho razões de sobra pra te fazer comer o pão que Voldemort amassou e pisou com essa história de contrato.

-Ok. Eu sei que não adianta te pedir pra anulá-lo. Então não posso fazer outra coisa senão cumprir.

-Nem que isso custe o limite da sua honra e dignidade, não é Weasley? –perguntou com uma expressão de cruel satisfação.

A ruiva respirou fundo e engoliu em seco novamente.

"Se a sua intenção era me assustar, Malfoy. Já conseguiu..."

-Pode dizer o que decidiu então. –disse resignada, forçando-se a encarar aqueles olhos cinzentos que tinham um brilho de prazer por saber que ela estava em suas mãos.

-Como assim pode dizer? Eu ainda não decidi. Preciso de tempo e calam pra escolher o que seria mais torturante pra você.

Gina cerrou os punhos e os dentes:

-Você-não-presta-Malfoy!

-Há! Agora que descobriu isso? –perguntou debochado.

-Chegamos. –o motorista anunciou –São 30 dólares a corrida.

Draco desembolsou o dinheiro e os dois saíram do carro. Foram comprar as passagens:

-Qual é o ônibus que sai em menos tempo? –Gina perguntou para o funcionário que vendia as passagens.

-Um 5 estrelas que vai pra Chicago daqui a 20 minutos, mas... –o telefone tocou –Com licença. –o funcionário disse e atendeu ao telefone –Sim. Cancelar? Assim de última hora...Mas por quê? Sei, essas coisas acontecem. De nada.

Ele desligou o telefone e Draco perguntou:

-O que tem o ônibus que vai pra Chicago?

-Ah, sim! Eu ia dizer que todas as passagens estão vendidas, mas tiveram sorte. Um casal ia viajar, aí a mulher acabou de ligar pra avisar que não iriam porque o marido está doente.

-Quanto é? –a ruiva perguntou sem demora.

-U$75 cada uma.

-Aceita cartão? –o loiro perguntou e o funcionário fez que sim –Ótimo, queremos as duas. –falou entregando o cartão.

-Poderiam me passar seus documentos por um instante?

Draco tirou o RG do bolso e Gina da mala. Então os passaram.

Ele digitou o nome de Draco e Gina no computador e em poucos segundos a tela mostrava as fichas sobre os dois (sem mencionar que erma bruxos e coisas relacionadas a magia) com um okay em cada.

-Tudo certo. É o ônibus azul marinho no terminal 4A. Boa viagem. –falou devolvendo o cartão e os documentos.

Draco e Gina se dirigiram para o ônibus e entraram nele. Tinha dois andares, banheiro, salão de jogos, ar condicionado, 3 tvs e poltronas leitos.

As poltronas correspondentes aos dois eram as penúltimas do lado esquerdo:

-Pelo menos aqui não temos que fingir nada. –Gina disse.

-É, que bom. Não agüentava mais ter que bancar seu namorado. Agora só temos que bancar os trouxas. –o loiro comentou.

-Muito menos eu!

-Hum, bem que você gosta dos meus beijos. Você não consegue resistir, não é Weasley?

-Resisto sim! –a ruiva teimou decidida.

-Duvido...

-Duvida por quê? Vá tomar banho, Malfoy! Você é muito convencido, se vangloria demais. –ela falou aborrecida, olhando pela janela.

Draco riu baixinho da irritação dela. Tinha a deixado irritada por dois motivos. Por que ele gostava de vê-la assim e porque aumentaria o orgulho dela em se aproximar dele. Era isso que Draco queria (ou pelo menos achava que queria), manter uma relação o mais fria possível com Gina. Esse era o melhor jeito para afastar a "tentação" de si.

Quando fez uns 15 minutos que o ônibus havia saído, o loiro perguntou:

-Vai ficar emburrada aí a viagem inteira?

-E se eu quiser ficar? O que você tem a ver com isso?

-Absolutamente nada. Vou pro salão de jogos ver o que os caras estão fazendo.

-Vou com você. –Gina disse de repente.

-E por acaso eu te convidei ou perguntei se queria ir?

A ruiva ficou vermelha, mas como as luzes estavam apagadas, Draco não podia ver:

-Seu grosso! Depois ainda pergunta sobre eu estar emburrada. Como não estar se você é tão chato?

-Calma, era brincadeira. –disse rolando os olhos –Sabia que fica uma graça quando está com raiva e corada?

A ruiva levantou-se seguida de Draco e os dois rumaram para o salão de jogos, que era no andar inferior:

-Eu não estou vermelha. –disse mesmo sabendo que tinha ficado mais vermelha ainda depois do último comentário dele.

-Sim, você está. –Draco insistiu.

-As luzes estão apagadas, não tem como afirmar nada.

-Te conheço o suficiente pra saber que está fervendo de raiva mesmo que as luzes estejam apagadas e você esteja controlando a voz.

O fato de Draco ter razão fazia Gina ferver ainda mais de raiva.

"Droga! Como ele pode saber disso? Eu sou tão transparente assim?"

Chegaram ao salão de jogos que tinha uma forte iluminação. O loiro olhou para a Weasley:

-Eu disse. –falou com um sorriso satisfeito que só aumentou a raiva de Gina.

Lá havia 5 homens e 2 mulheres jogando truco. Draco e Gina ficaram observando e depois entraram no jogo. Após 3 rodadas a ruiva foi vencida pelo sono e resolveu voltar para sua poltrona e dormir.

Já era 2 e ½ da manhã quando Draco deixou o salão de jogos para ir dormir também. Gina tremia de frio mesmo com o chalé e era observada por Draco.

"Problema dela se não se cobriu antes de dormir." Ele pensou enquanto deitava sua poltrona e acomodava-se nela.

-Draco... –Gina sussurrou.

O loiro abriu os olhos:

-Ainda acordada, Weasley? Por que não se cobre? Está tremendo de frio.

-Oh Draco! Draco...convencido.

ele olhou pra Gina e viu que ela estava sonhando...com ele!

"Eu não acredito que a Weasley está sonhando comigo! Que tipo de sonho será? Amanhã irei aborrecê-la por isso." Pensou e então a cobriu com um cobertor que estava nas costas da poltrona dianteira, apesar de achar que ela não merecia nenhum favor vindo dele.

O céu já estava claro quando Gina acordou. Primeiro a ruiva sentiu um estranho peso no ombro direto, então abriu os olhos e ao constatar o motivo do peso, ela quase deu um pulo de susto. Era a cabeça de Draco que estava apoiada em seu ombro.

O loiro tinha umas mechas de cabelo caídas no rosto e parecia dormir tranqüilamente.

"Ele parece tão calmo e lindo, mas quando está acordado é tão frio, insensível e calculista...Droga! Preciso parar de pensar nisso!" ela pensava enquanto afagava distraidamente os cabelos do Malfoy.

-Hum...isso é bom. –Draco disse sorrindo com os olhos fechados e Gina parou abruptamente.

-Me desculpe, eu estava tão distraída com meus pensamentos que nem prestei atenção no que estava fazendo.

-Não pare, estava bom. –ele falou manhoso ainda sem abrir os olhos.

-Largue de ser folgado! Já disse que estava distraída, não sabia que estava tão carente assim.

Draco finalmente abriu os olhos e fitou-a interrogativamente:

-Distraída com o quê? Pensando no sonho que teve comigo?

"Como é que o Malfoy sabe que sonhei com ele?" ela perguntou-se surpresa.

-Como sabe que sonhei com você.

-Falou meu nome enquanto dormia. Conte-me o conteúdo do seu sonho. –ele pediu.

Gina enrubesceu e desviou o olhar, fazendo Draco dar um sorriso vitorioso:

-E então?

-Não é importante. –disse pra ver se conseguia dissuadi-lo da idéia, mas não funcionou.

--Hehehe, Weasley. A sua reação diz tudo. Andou tendo sonhos quentes comigo, não foi?

-E-eu n-não! Você ficou louco? –a ruiva disse tentando parecer indignada.

-Tudo bem. Negue até a morte se quiser. Eu não me importo, de qualquer jeito sei qual é a verdade. –disse dando de ombros –É mais do que normal as mulheres terem sonhos desse tipo comigo. Eu sei que você me deseja.

-Eu sou assim tão transparente? Eu quero você. Eu preciso de você. Oh baby, oh baby. –falou irônica rolando os olhos N/A: Fala tirada do filme "10 coisas que eu odeio em você" –Pare de se achar o "Dom Juan"! Porque você não é!

-Não sou, é? –ele perguntou soando divertido.

-Não! –ela respondeu com convicção.

Draco deu uma olhada pelo ônibus:

-Façamos assim: Vá até o salão de jogos daqui no máximo 10 minutos.

-O que você está pra fazer?

-A pergunta não é essa. "O que você está pra provar?" é bem mais apropriado pra perguntar.

-O que você quer provar?

-Vou provar que estou certo e você errada. Apenas vá lá no tempo em que te disse. –falou se levantando e rumando para o salão de jogos.

Passaram-se cerca de 10 minutos e Gina não agüentava mais esperar. Então dirigiu-se apressadamente para o salão de jogos a fim de ver o que Draco estava aprontando.

A porta estava entreaberta e ela empurrou. Ao ver o que Draco queria que ela visse, ela levou a mão à boca em surpresa...Mas principalmente para não xingá-lo.

"MALDITO! Como esse desgraçado consegue ser tão canalha? O Malfoy é mesmo um cretino até o último fio de cabelo!" a ruiva pensou e respirou fundo para dissimular a raiva.

-Ok. Malfoy, você já conseguiu provar o que queria.

Ao ouvir a voz de Gina, Draco parou de beijar a morena que ele havia encontrado pelo caminho.

-Se importa de nos deixar a sós, Jennifer? –perguntou para a morena.

Jennifer lançou um olhar que dizia claramente "Você me usou, nunca mais sequer olhe pra mim" e saiu de lá sem nada dizer.

-Viu como eu tinha razão, Weasley. Sou um conquistador nato.

-Aquela tal de Jennifer não parecia estar feliz quando saiu.

-Mas posso garantir que antes de você chegar, ela estava.

-Você não pode usar as mulheres do jeito que bem entender, seu estúpido! –Gina falou com raiva, o empurrando e saindo tempestivamente.

Ao chegar em sua poltrona, virou-se e olhou a paisagem da janela, mas sem realmente ver. Gina tinha uma expressão em que se mesclavam raiva e indignação. Logo depois Draco sentou-se ao seu lado, mas ela o ignorou:

-Por que você ficou com tanta raiva, Weasley?

A ruiva nem se moveu, continuava a fixar seu ponto cego:

-Me responda, Virgínia. –ele insistiu.

-Eu odeio o que acabou de fazer. –ela respondeu ainda sem encará-lo.

-O quê? Odeia me ver beijando alguém que não seja você ou odeia saber que estou certo em dizer que sou um Dom Juan?

Gina bufou e finalmente voltou-se para Draco:

-Odeio o seu jeito convencido! Será que nunca ouviu falar de modéstia?

-Desculpe-me, mas essa palavra não consta no meu vocabulário. –falou suspirando como se o fato fosse uma lástima –Hum... –começou fazendo-se de pensativo –Lembro-me que você falou durante seu sono que eu era convencido. Por que disse isso?

-Porque você é!

-Estava me referindo ao sonho.

Gina ficou rubra e piscou várias vezes:

-Ainda com essa história? Isso é que é falta de assunto. Por que você não me deixa em paz?

-Por que eu não quero. É divertido te deixar irritada e envergonhada. –disse com um sorriso debochado.

A ruiva respirou fundo e disse seriamente:

-Você vive se gabando do seu poder de sedução, Malfoy. Já pensou quantos filhos você pode ter por aí?

Draco não pareceu nem um pouco abalado:

-Está me achando com cara de idiota? Eu sou precavido. Ou você acha que não sei que uma mulher pode querer ter um filho meu só pra ganhar do meu dinheiro? Eu sou esperto, ninguém nunca me enganou...A não ser você. –terminou de dizer com uma expressão colérica.

Gina suspirou:

-Já cansei de explicar porque te enganei, você não entende mesmo.

-Eu já entendi. –respondeu entediado.

-Entendeu? –perguntou esperançosa.

-Hum-hum. Entendi, mas não significa que te perdoei. Você me enganou para salvar a própria pele. Um típico ato sonserino, por isso eu entendo. Mas não perdôo, estou de olho em você, Weasley.

"De olho em mim?" Gina pensou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Quero dizer de olhos bem abertos com você. –ele corrigiu-se rapidamente.

-Eu não sou perigosa, a não ser que me provoquem ou para me defender e defender as pessoas que amo.

-Amor? Amor é um sentimento sórdido camuflado por babaquices sentimentalistas. O que você idealiza como amor não existe, Virgínia. Na verdade, o que existe é uma atração sexual+jogo de interesses em comum ou não, que te amarram e faz com que as pessoas protejam quem elas transam por um certo tempo...Ou no seu vocabulário, quem elas amam.

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Draco. O amor verdadeiro é a coisa mais sublime do mundo. Além disso, existe o amor que sentimos por amigos e familiares, animais de estimação e objetos de grande valor sentimental.

-Está enganada, Virgínia e se pensar bem verá que estou certo. A sociedade e a moral te impulsionam a ter "sentimentos" por pessoas, objetos e animais, mas no fundo tudo não passa de pura conveniência também...Não só o amor entre um homem e uma mulher, mas também qualquer tipo de amor. O amor representa a pior das fraquezas humanas. Deixe o inimigo saber o que ama e ele irá usar isso contra você na 1ª oportunidade que tiver. Amor deixa as pessoas cegas e só atrapalha.

Gina o encarou profundamente e ficou vermelha:

-Um dia você vai se apaixonar, Draco e se for correspondido verá o mundo com outros olhos.

O loiro desviou o olhar, suas bochechas pálidas ficaram levemente coradas e suas mãos começaram a esquentar.

"Droga! O que está acontecendo comigo? Vou ignorar tudo o que estou sentindo, isso é o melhor que faço."

Gina percebeu que Draco tinha um olhar vidrado, então chegou mais perto para examiná-lo melhor:

-Draco. –chamou calmamente –Está se sentindo bem?

O loiro levou um susto e posicionou-se o mais longe possível da ruiva que sua poltrona permitia. Seu coração batia acelerado.

"Ela quer me matar de susto? Meu coração está quase saindo pela boca!" pensou indignado.

Ele lançou um olhar raivoso pra Gina:

-Me chame de Malfoy e eu estou muito bem, Weasley.

Gina deu de ombros não entendendo a súbita onda de raiva dele, mas havia compreendido o suficiente pra saber que era por sua causa que o Malfoy estava assim e era melhor deixar baixar a poeira.


	26. I'm lost without you

**Capítulo 26: I'm lost without you**

Chegaram em Chicago por volta das 8h da manhã. Estavam cansados e sonolentos pelas poucas horas que dormiram. Decidiram que se hospedariam no lugar mais próximo dali e assim fizeram.

Só precisaram andar 1 quarteirão para encontrar um motel (no estilo americano, em que até famílias se hospedam) de nome Chicago's Star. Era uma construção de 3 andares nem rude nem luxuosa, mas parecia aconchegante.

Draco perguntou na recepção:

-Quanto é a diária?

-U$80 por quarto, mas...

-Quero uma diária para dois quartos. –Draco interrompeu.

-Temos apenas um quarto vago, esse motel é muito requisitado por ser próximo da rodoviária.

-Tudo bem. Ficaremos com o quarto.

-Em nome de quem?

-Sr. E Sra. Petterson. –o loiro respondeu puxando Gina pela cintura pra perto de si.

O recepcionista lançou-lhes um olhar esquisito. Achando estranho que primeiro o loiro pediu dois quartos sendo que é casado, mas resolveu não dizer nada a respeito.

Draco entregou U$80 dólares e a reserva foi feita, então recebeu a chave do quarto 18.

Gina e Draco foram para o quarto. Colocaram as malas em um canto. Gina tirou apenas as sandálias e jogou-se na cama. Draco tirou os sapatos e fez o mesmo:

-Durma no chão, Weasley. –o Malfoy falou arrastando as palavras mais que o normal devido ao sono.

-Não mesmo, só saio daqui à força. –Gina respondeu de olhos fechados.

-Estou cansado, Weasley. Então cale a boca e me deixe em paz. –o loiro disse também de olhos fechados.

Pairou o silêncio no ar e em pouco tempo estavam dormindo pesadamente.

O relógio na parede do quarto marcava 2h quando Draco abriu os olhos. Gina dormia profundamente virada de costas pra ele. O loiro levantou-se e foi tomar um banho. Cerca de 15 minutos mais tarde, saiu enrolado na toalha. A ruiva se mexeu na cama.

-Está acordada, Weasley? –ele perguntou, mas não obteve resposta alguma.

Draco então tirou a toalha e estava vestindo uma cueca, quando ouviu um grito de Gina. Ao olhar pra ruiva, ela estava sentada na cama tapando os olhos com as mãos:

-Malfoy, seu tarado! Pervertido!

-Eu só estava me vestindo. Além disso, eu perguntei se você estava acordada e você não me respondeu. –ele explicou terminando de vestir a cueca e colocando uma calça –Julguei que estivesse dormindo ainda, você tem o sono de uma pedra.

-Eu acabei de acordar, foi de repente. Não te ouvi perguntar nada. O que você faria se acordasse e a 1ª coisa que visse fosse uma mulher nua?

-Eu agradeceria aos céus por minhas preces terem sido ouvidas.

-Malfoy! –ela o repreendeu –Mas também...Olha pra quem eu fui perguntar?

-Pode olhar, Weasley.

-Tem certeza? –ela perguntou insegura?

-Claro.

Gina olhou e ele estava vestindo uma camisa pólo cinza:

-Nunca mais faça isso, Malfoy!

-Como é que eu ia imaginar que acordaria do nada?

-Tem outra toalha no banheiro? –a ruiva perguntou se levantando.

-Tem. A torneira da direita é água quente e a outra é fria. –Draco disse vendo Gina ir pro banheiro e trancar a porta.

"Por que não está chovendo? Ela se lembrou de trancar a porta." Ele pensou surpreso.

Após uns 20 minutos Gina saiu do banheiro e para surpresa de Draco, ela estava apenas enrolada na toalha:

-Droga! Esqueci de pegar as roupas. –a ruiva reclamou e olhou para Draco –Pare de me despir com os olhos, Malfoy! –acrescentou irritada.

O malfoy não disse nada e desviou os olhos relutante de Gina (do corpo dela) e a ruiva voltou para o banheiro.

'Santo Merlin! Como é que só por causa disso ela consegue me deixar excitado? Que ódio da Weasley...Ela ta me deixando louco! Eu não sei mais o que fazer pra parar de pensar naquela sonsa idiota. Tenho que me manter longe da Weasley ou não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos" pensou passando as mãos pelos cabelos sem parar como um gesto de desespero.

Tiveram um almoço "super saudável" (comeram os bombons recheados de licor que Gina tinha ganhado de Draco e tomaram água de coco do frigobar):

-Esse chocolate é delicioso. –a ruiva disse –Quer desse? É licor de morango.

-Quero. –Draco respondeu.

O loiro estava sentado na cama, Gina levou a caixa de bombons e lhe ofereceu um. Para a surpresa dela, ele pegou o chocolate com a boca (diretamente dos dedos dela). Os dedos de Gina haviam ficado lambuzados de chocolate e ele os lambeu. Gina tremeu involuntariamente:

-A babá tem que dar chocolate na boca da criancinha, é? –perguntou caçoando e Draco fez que sim –Pois vai ficar sem chocolate, como eu. –falou e colocou um bombom inteiro na boca de uma só vez.

O Malfoy sentiu como se alguma força maior o tivesse possuído e o que fez em seguida foi automático e impensado:

-Ah, é? –perguntou e juntou seus lábios aos de Gina.

Puxou-a pra mais perto pela cintura e forçou-a a abrir os lábios com a própria língua.

"O que é que ele ta fazendo?" Gina perguntou-se e logo depois entendeu que ele queria o bombom que estava em sua boca.

Quando ele roubou o chocolate dela, Gina descolou seus lábios dos dele:

-Isso não é justo. –falou se desvencilhando de Draco –Tome esses. –disse jogando alguns pra ele e saindo da cama.

Draco então comeu os bombons que Gina havia jogado e ela os que havia sobrado na caixa.

-Vou pegar uma caixinha de água de coco. Quer uma?

-Quero.

Gina pegou no frigobar e levou pra ele. Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para puxar a Weasley pra cama:

-Fica aqui. –disse e pegou uma das caixinhas.

Beberam em silêncio e, ao terminar, colocaram as caixinhas vazias nos criados-mudos. Ficaram calados por um bom tempo.

Draco agüentou o quanto pôde, mas então a misteriosa força o "possuiu" novamente e ele levantou Gina pela cintura e a fez se sentar em seu colo. A ruiva ficou bem encabulada:

-Pare de brincar comigo, Draco.

-Eu sinto algo por você, Virgínia. –falou antes que se arrependesse.

-Sim, você se sente atraído por mim. Qual é a novidade nisso?

-Não é tão simples assim, eu ano consigo parar de pensar em você.

Gina ficou mais vermelha do que pensou que poderia:

-Lógico, você quer o meu corpo e eu nego.

Draco fitou profundamente os olhos castanhos de Gina, ela estava vermelha e seu rosto tinha uma expressão tristonha. Ele então colocou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo atrás das orelhas dela e beijou-ª De inicio delicadamente, esperando que ela correspondesse e quando isso aconteceu, o beijo tornou-se sôfrego, desesperado.

O loiro sentiu um pouco de líquido quente em seu rosto e depois o beijo ficou salgado:

-Por que está chorando, Gina? –ele perguntou limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela.

A Weasley não respondeu.

-Fale pra mim. O que é que você sente quando a gente se beija? O seu coração acelera? Você se sente perdida? É como se o seu corpo virasse uma gelatina?

-É. Como você sabe de tudo isso?

-Porque é assim que eu me sinto. –Draco respondeu e viu Gina sorrir antes de beijá-lo.

"Ótimo,Gina. Você definitivamente ficou louca. Droga! O beijo dele é uma droga pior que cocaína. Me tira da realidade e é altamente viciante"' Pensou, passando seus braços por trás do pescoço dele.

Draco estava adorando poder sentir de perto mais uma vez o perfume do corpo e dos cabelos de Gina. Puxou-a para perto, tinha urgência em manter o corpo dela apertado em seus braços. Não conseguia entender como aquela ruiva conseguia mexer tanto com ele. Travava uma luta interna consigo mesmo.

"Eu odeio gostar tanto de beijá-la, mas odiaria mais se não o estivesse fazendo. Isso é doentio! Como posso querer tanto alguém que odeio?"

Gina parou o beijo e lançou para Draco o olhar mais angelical que pôde.

-Me perdoa? –perguntou com um sorriso vacilante.

-Não e antecipando, a história do contrato continua.

-Ah, como você é mau, Draco. –reclamou fazendo-se de indignada e ele sorriu –Será que vou ter que implorar que você me desculpe até o dia da minha morte?

-Deixe-me pensar. –o loiro falou fazendo-se de pensativo –Acho que sim.

Seu chato! –falou saindo do colo de Draco, mas ele não deixou.

-Aonde a ruivinha pensa que vai?

-Deixe-me sair. Fiquei brava, não quero mais falar com você.

-Sem problemas, o seu 2° desejo será atendido. –falou colocando sua boca na dela.

Após mais um beijo ardente, Gina reclamou:

-Golpe baixo. Me deixa em paz! Você não vai mesmo me perdoar por ter te enganado, vai?

Ele suspirou:

-Depende...

-Do quê? –perguntou desconfiada.

-Do que eu vou ganhar com isso... –respondeu sugestivamente.

-Ótimo. –falou e viu Draco sorrir satisfeito –Vai esperar sentado. –ela acrescentou e o sorriso do loiro sumiu como num passe de mágica.

-Você vai arder nas chamas do inferno, Virgínia. É uma enorme maldade o que está fazendo comigo!

Gina riu com vontade antes de responder:

-Se eu vou pro inferno, você nem se fala. Quem costuma fazer as maldades por aqui é você.

Draco fechou a cara momentaneamente e depois colocou a expressão mais inocente que conseguiu em seu rosto.

-Você não confia em mim?

A ruiva controlou-se para não rir novamente:

Falo a verdade ou continuamos sem brigar?

O loiro não deixou sua expressão angelical se abalar.

-Você não fala a sério...O que eu fiz de mal pra você?

-Que cinismo! Agora você passou dos limites da hipocrisia. Quer que eu enumere as coisas vis que fez pra mim?

Ela saiu do colo dele e se levantou da cama com um nível médio de irritação.

-Pense na chance que está perdendo. Você ainda vai se arrepender.

O nível de irritação da Weasley subiu consideravelmente.

"Que ódio! Como alguém pode ser tão egocêntrico?"

-Não, acho que não vou me arrepender. Por que eu me arrependeria de não fazer parte da lista de mulheres que você já levou pra cama?

-Porque você quer, Virgínia. Não sei porque ainda se dá ao trabalho de negar.

-Quem é você pra dizer o que quero? EU NÃO QUERO! –a ruiva respondeu firmemente, apesar de saber que era mentira.

Os dois ficaram calados se encarando, os olhares firmes e decididos tentando achar o menor sinal de fraqueza.

Draco continuava com a idéia "Eu odeio a Weasley, mas a quero a todo custo". Na sua opinião era apenas mais uma de suas vontades a ser satisfeita, por isso deixou o ódio um pouco de lado para insistir na realização de seu desejo.

"Se eu não fosse um Malfoy e condicionado como um, não sei o que já poderia ter feito com ela...Eu fico 24 horas perto da Weasley, é tentação demais!" era o que pensara por várias vezes.

Gina ficava vermelha e envergonhada só de pensar se Draco lesse alguns de seus pensamentos sobre ele. Há pouco tempo, percebera que queria Draco. E como o queria... O que Gina não se permitia fazer com o loiro a atormentava em sonhos cada vez mais picantes. Sonhos esses que ela morria de vergonha ao constatar que queria que fossem reais.

Cada segundo era pra ela um teste de autocontrole e como todo ser humano normal, Gina falhava de vez em quando e ocasionalmente custava-lhe mais retomar o controle da situação.

Mas se Gina queria tanto Draco, por que não ceder de uma vez? Bem, a ruiva não sabia o que sentia por ele e não queria se precipitar para não se arrepender posteriormente.

"Ele só quer me provar e depois voltará a me tratar como lixo. Eu quero transar com o Draco, mas e se eu me apaixonar por ele depois? Só vou sofrer, não posso correr esse risco." Ela pensava freqüentemente.

Gina quebrou o silêncio:

-Hum...Draco. V-você sente algo acontecendo entre nós?

Ele mostrou-se surpreso:

-Algo?

-É, algo...Apenas algo.

Draco coçou a cabeça, pensativo:

-Bem,é...sinto algo. Acho que temos uma química muito forte.

Isso era tudo o que Gina precisava ouvir para chegar a uma conclusão. Se até Draco admitia existir algo entre eles, então era porque a situação era crítica e tinha atingido o seu nível máximo de periculosidade.

Gina decidiu afastar o perigo e a tentação de si, continuaria a busca pelo elixir sozinha. Iria embora na calada da noite, enquanto Draco estivesse dormindo:

-Por que pergunta isso?

A ruiva suspirou e sentou-se na beirada da cama:

-Nossa relação é confusa, não acha? Numa hora estamos despejando ofensas um em cima do outro e em outro estamos...

-Aos beijos. –Draco completou –É realmente coisa de maluco...Mas gostaria de voltar a 2ª parte da esquisitice?

Gina fez que não com o dedo indicador:

-Está muito beijoqueiro hoje, Sr. Draco.

-Devo estar doente, a minha boca está implorando pela sua em vez de xingar. Parece uma urgência instintiva, nunca me senti tão esquisito.

Gina olhou pela janela.

"Ele não pode ter lido o meu pensamento, estaria furioso se soubesse o que estou planejando. Mas já que vou embora, não tem nada demais aproveitar enquanto posso."

A ruiva suspirou e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama:

-Devo dizer que angariou a minha simpatia com o seu comentário, Sr. Malfoy. –falou se fazendo de enfermeira e checando a temperatura dele –Recomendo uma overdose de medicamentos.

-Demorou, vou cumpri direitinho essa receita, enfermeira Weasley. –falou roçando seus lábios nos de Gina.

-Quando é que vai deixar de tomar ¼ dos comprimidos em vez de um?

-O quê? –o loiro perguntou confuso.

-Quando é que vai parar de fingir que estar me beijando e me beijar de verdade, Draco? –Gina perguntou se fazendo de indignada.

-A enfermeira manda e o paciente obedece.

Draco enlaçou-a bem apertado e iniciou um beijo ávido. Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quanto tempo o beijo durou, as únicas coisas que sabiam era que era bom (muito bom!) e queriam continuar assim. Gina havia se encostado na cabeceira para ter apoio e assim evitar que Draco a deitasse na cama, mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu. O loiro já tentava tirar a blusa dela, quando foi parado:

-Olhe a mão boba, Draco. Não te dei essa liberdade. –a Weasley falou saindo de debaixo dele.

O Malfoy sentou-se novamente na cama, dessa vez mortalmente sério:

-Ok. Deus venceu! Será que ele não já me torturou o suficiente? –Draco falou em voz alta.

-Tadinho do Draquinho, está todo enfezadinho. –Gina o provocou.

-Me deixa em paz, Weasley. A culpa é sua!

Ela deu de ombros:

-Não tenho culpa se você não quer respeitar as regras do jogo.

-Regras? Servem apenas para serem burladas de um modo ou de outro.

-Esse é o seu problema. Você nunca aprendeu o que é seguir regras. Essa é a diferença básica entre nós dois, eu faço o que é certo e você, o que é mais fácil.

-O que o fato de eu querer... –ele começou, mas Gina o interrompeu.

-Tudo. Eu tenho uma regra e você não entende o que isso quer dizer, apenas fica tentado quebrá-la incessantemente. Não é assim que funciona comigo. Se você quer me levar pra cama, terá que se adaptar as regras...

Dessa vez foi Draco que a interrompeu:

-E quais são as regras?

-Não adianta que eu diga, nunca passará por elas.

-Quais são? –ele insistiu.

"Poxa vida! Ele quer tanto assim?" pensou e respirou pesadamente antes de responder.

-Está bem. Você sabe que eu sou virgem e não iria pra cama com qualquer um...

-Está me incluindo nesse "Qualquer um"? –perguntou totalmente indignado com as palavras de Gina.

-Não é isso. O que eu quero dizer... –corou e deu pausa –É que é especial pra mim, não quero que seja uma ação movida apenas por atração e...

-E o quê?

-Tem que ser alguém que goste de mim. –disse e suspirou –Alguém que goste de mim e não apenas do meu corpo. Alguém que não vá me tratar como um lixo depois de me possuir por inteira, alguém que não me faça sofrer e sinto muito Draco Malfoy, mas você não preenche nenhum dos requisitos.

Draco ficou paralisado. Aquela chuva de palavras o havia pego de surpresa. Fora como um tapa na cara misturado com pedras de gelo no estômago. O Malfoy abria e fechava a boca tentando responder à altura, mas não conseguia nem balbuciar.

Gina percebendo o quanto tinha desconcertado, paralisado, embaraçado, e "quebrado" o loiro moral e psicologicamente de todas as maneiras, resolveu explicar-se:

-Me desculpe, Draco. Eu acho que fui dura demais, mas você insistiu em saber...

Ele recobrou a fala e a interrompeu secamente:

-Não fale mais nada, Weasley! Acha que ainda não me humilhou o bastante?

-Eu não te humilhei! –Gina se defendeu.

-E o que significa dizer que não vai pra cama comigo nem amarrada?

-Eu não disse isso!

-Não com essas palavras, mas foi isso que quis dizer. Eu sei quando uma mulher quer dar um fora em um homem.

-Eu não quero te dar um fora! –exclamou automaticamente, sem nem pensar –Apenas quero que entenda que eu não sou uma qualquer e você não pode me tratar como se fosse.

-EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO É UMA QUALQUER! –Draco gritou e Gina tentou interromper, mas Draco continuou falando –Sei que é diferente de todas as mulheres que já conheci. Você disse que não quer me dar um fora. Então o que você quer? –Gina novamente tentou falar, mas sem sucesso –EU NÃO TE ENTENDO! COMO É QUE...

-EU NÃO QUERO SOFRER! –Ela gritou o mais alto que pôde e então Draco parou para escutá-la –Você mesmo disse que não está apaixonado, não quero correr o risco de me apaixonar por você se nunca irá me corresponder. –falou e virou-se.

Ela ia começar a andar, quando Draco a segurou pelo braço:

-Espere, Weasley...

-Não, Malfoy! Nada do que você disser me deixará mais feliz. –o cortou, soltando-se e indo até o banheiro.

Gina fechou a porta na cara de Draco. Ele tentou abrir, mas ela havia trancado. Ele então esmurrou a porta:

-Droga! Abra essa porta, Weasley!

-NÃO! –Gina gritou categoricamente do outro lado.

-CARALHO! ABRE LOGO A PORRA DESSA PORTA, WEASLEY! EU QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ!

-Você pode falar daí. Eu vou ouvir, há apenas uma porta entre nós!

-MAS EU QUERO CONVERSAR OLHANDO NOS SEUS OLHOS!

Gina não respondeu e sentou-se no chão gelado do banheiro, com as costas contra a porta:

-Ótimo, Weasley! Você não pode ficar aí dentro pra sempre e quando sair, vai me explicar umas coisas, quer queira quer não. –ela ouviu o Malfoy dizer com a voz letalmente calma.

Lágrimas começaram a querer rolar pelo seu rosto, mas ela secou os olhos rapidamente.

"Eu não vou chorar! Não posso me debulhar em lágrimas 'só' porque estou sendo caçada por comensais, porque Voldemort me quer morta, tenho que fugir com o Malfoy que não pára de me assediar, estou confusa sobre meus sentimentos, não posso contar nada à minha família e meus amigos e ter a responsabilidade de não deixar o elixir cair em mãos erradas. Eu sou uma Weasley e sou forte, vou superar esses problemas. Irei vencer!" pensou tentando impor segurança em si mesma.

Ficou horas tentando relaxar da tensão que se instalara nela. Quando resolveu sair do banheiro, já era 9h da noite. Levantou-se e girou a chave e depois a maçaneta.

"Calma, Gina. Apenas não deixe transparecer o seu plano de continuar a busca sozinha." Foi seu último pensamento antes de abrir a porta.

Draco estava sentado na cama numa posição confortável (costas contra a cabeceira e pernas esticadas) e estava assistindo TV. Ele olhou imediatamente para Gina quando ela saiu do banheiro:

-Ora, ora, ora. Até que enfim o coelho resolveu sair da toca. Sente-se. –falou batendo a mão na cama –Temos assuntos a tratar.

-O que eu tenho a ver com um coelho? –ela perguntou no tom mais natural possível, com a intenção de mudar de assunto.

-Além do fato de que estava na "toca" e que a sua casa literalmente se chama assim? Hum..Vejamos, sua pele é branca e macia e o seu cabelo tem uma cor parecida com cenoura. Ah, também tem o fato de ter muitos irmãos, você sabe como os coelhos procriam em grande...

-Ta, ta. –o interrompeu –Já entendi a sua comparação.

-Sem ofensas. –ele falou dando de ombros –Vamos colocar algumas coisas em pratos limpos, sente aqui de uma vez.

-Pratos? Estou morrendo de fome, Draco. –disse novamente tentando fugir do assunto –O que comemos não pode ser chamado de almoço, temos que jantar. Onde vamos?

Ele percebeu o intento de fuga de Gina:

-Não adianta fugir, Weasley. Então pare de...

-Estou realmente com fome, Draco. Você não está?

-Sim, mas temos que conversar. Não tenho culpa que tenha ficado tanto tempo trancada no banheiro.

-A conversa pode esperar, mas o meu estômago não! Vamos logo, por favor! –ela viu ele abrir a boca para contradizê-la –Na volta conversamos, está bem assim?

Draco não fez cara de satisfeito, mas ao ouvir seu próprio estômago roncar, teve que ceder:

-Ta bom, Weasley. Você venceu, também estou morto de fome.

Gina sorriu e foi colocar seu coturno preto por debaixo da calça "de exército" e da blusa preta de manga comprida.

Draco calçou os sapatos, apanhou um sobretudo e socou em um dos bolsos a carteira com todas as "verdinhas" (ele não confiava nos empregados de nenhum lugar). Olhou pra Gina que agora carregava uma bolsa esportiva.

-Vai passar frio. –ele disse simplesmente, enquanto desligava a TV.

A ruiva então foi até sua mala e pegou um sobretudo preto muito parecido com o de Draco.

-O seu senso de criatividade é realmente incrível, Weasley. –ele murmurou irônico e com um sorriso.

Gina deu de ombros sorrindo levemente:

-Podemos ir?

-Claro. –ele respondeu e os dois saíram do quarto e do motel.

Do lado de fora estava uma noite fria e com uma ventania igualmente fria. Havia um único táxi e no momento em que Draco ia na direção dele, o carro arrancou:

-Mas que merda! –ele praguejou.

Gina suspirou e então sugeriu calmamente:

-Vamos à pé e podemos comer no primeiro restaurante que encontrarmos.

-Desde que passe pelo meu conceito de lugar aceitável. –Draco concordou e os dois começaram a andar.

A ruiva estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Não posso desistir, tenho que ir em frente e me separar do Malfoy. Continuar com ele só me traria problemas."

N/A: A música a seguir é o título do capítulo e é do Blink-182. Tem no último CD que eles lançaram. Eu adoro essa música, adoro o Blink, eles não podiam ter acabado...BUÁ! Mas voltando... seria legal ouvir a música enquanto lê o capítulo. Se não tiverem, baixem pela net.

I swear that I can go on forever again…

(Eu prometi que eu posso continuar sempre de novo…)

Please let me know that my one bad day will end

(Por favor me deixe saber que meu único dia ruim terminará)

Por que é tão difícil pensar sobre essa minha decisão? De alguma forma me sinto tão mal. Que dia horrível! Não vejo a hora de terminar." Ela pensou suspirando pesadamente.

-O que foi, Weasley? –Draco perguntou ao ouvir o suspiro dela.

-Nada, estou apenas sentindo meu rosto congelar.

Draco olhou para o rosto dela que estava vermelho no nariz e nas bochechas, depois desviou os olhos para o caminho que seguia.

I will go down as your love, your friend

(Eu serei como seu amor, seu amigo)

Give me your lips and with one Kiss we begin

(Dê-me seus lábios e com um beijo nós começamos)

"às vezes parecemos amigos, mas eu quero mais que isso. Sei que poderíamos ser ótimos amantes. Um único beijo dela basta para me incendiar inteiro." Draco pensou colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Andaram por uns 20 minutos e então Gina viu uma pizzaria do outro lado da rua:

-Olhe, Draco! Sei que não é exatamente um restaurante, mas o meu estômago quer algo comestível desesperadamente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Esperaram o semáforo ficar vermelho para os veículos e então atravessaram.

Rapidamente entraram e arranjaram uma mesa num canto semi-iluminado. O olhar dos dois se cruzou e sustentaram firme por algum tempo, até que Gina desviou.

"Ele não deve ter medo que eu o deixe, ou tem? Por que temo que eu possa ficar pior sozinha do que mal acompanhada."

Are you afraid of being alone?

(Você está com medo de começar sozinha?)

Cause I am, I'm lost without you...

(Porque eu estou, estou perdido sem você...)

Eles pediram uma pizza portuguesa. Estavam em silêncio e de repente Draco colocou uma de suas mãos por cima da de Gina que estava sobre a mesa. Ela ficou vermelha e olhou surpresa pra ele. O loiro sorriu, Gina ia puxar a mão, mas ao olhar para os orbes azuis acinzentados dele, acabou por se derreter toda e perguntou apenas:

-O que pretende com isso, Draco?

-Esquentar as nossas mãos. Viu como deu certo? Estenda a outra mão.

Gina ao sentir que a sua mão estava quente e que a dele outrora fria também havia esquentado, resolveu estender a outra mão. O Malfoy cobriu-a com sua outra mão e comentou:

-Eu odeio o fato de ficar com as mãos geladas quando está frio. Acho ótimo ter achado um jeito de esquentá-las, eu estaria perdido sem você.

Gina sentiu o rosto pegar fogo e desviou o olhar.

-Está com medo da conversa séria que eu disse que precisamos ter? Você está com medo de que possa terminar essa noite, não é? Medo de terminarmos brigados ou em uma "comemoração" particular.

Are you afraid of living tonight?

(Você está com medo que acabe essa noite?)

Cause I am, I'm lost without you…

(Porque eu estou, estou perdido sem você...)

Ela confirmou constrangida.

I'll leave my room open till sunrise, for you

(Eu deixarei meu quarto aberto até o sol nascer, por você)

A pizza ficou pronta e junto com ela veio uma garrafa de 2 litros de coca-cola N/A: Parece até que estou ganhando pra promover a coca-cola ou que sou viciada nela, mas por incrível que pareça nenhuma das anteriores é verdadeira. Os dois se serviram e não falaram nada enquanto comiam. Draco terminou sua parte primeiro que Gina (eles dividiram em quatro pedaços para cada um) e esperou Gina tomar o último gole da coca do copo dela, para falar:

-Chegou a hora de começar a falar. Por que se trancou no banheiro?

Gina encarou Draco e percebeu que ele a olhava calmamente.

I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you

(Eu manterei pacientemente meus olhos focados em você)

-Com licença, vou ao banheiro. –Gina disse se levantando e pegando a bolsa.

A Weasley entrou no banheiro, mirou sua imagem cansada no espelho e saiu. Foi até a porta de entrada e olhou para a mesa em que estivera, mas não tinha uma visão desimpedida. Respirou fundo e saiu do estabelecimento. Olhou em volta e não havia nenhum táxi. Gina amaldiçoou todos os taxistas, por não estarem por perto quando mais se precisava. Saiu correndo para a direção de onde viera, quem sabe tivesse tempo de chegar ao motel, pegar suas coisas e partir antes que Draco chegasse. Mas após 5 minutos estava exausta demais para continuar correndo.

Ela começou a andar o mais rápido que pôde. Ouviu passos. Seriam os seus próprios? Parou por alguns instantes e virou-se. Era um lugar ermo e não viu ninguém, apenas uma montanha de caixotes e uns postes de iluminação fraca.

Where are you now? I can hear footsteps…I'm dreaming…

(Onde você está agora? Eu posso ouvir passos...Eu estou sonhando...)

And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this

(E se você for, mantenha-me de vigília pra crer nisso)

"Não acredito que estou ouvindo coisas! Procurando rastros do Malfoy? Se eu quisesse estar com ele, eu não estaria aqui." Pensou virando-se e continuando a andar.

Are you afraid of being alone?

(Você está com medo de começar sozinha?)

Cause I am, I'm lost without you…

(Porque eu estou, estou perdido sem você...)

Are you afraid of living tonight?

Cause I am, I'm lost without you…

(Porque eu estou, estou perdido sem você…)

"Será que estou com medo de começar sozinha?"

Are you afraid of being alone?

(Você está com medo de começar sozinha?)

Cause I am, I'm lost without you…

(Porque eu estou, estou perdido sem você...)

Are you afraid of living tonight?

Cause I am, I'm lost without you…

(Porque eu estou, estou perdido sem você…)

"Será que o Malfoy está certo? Eu estou apenas com medo de como possa acabar?"

Are you afraid of being alone?

(Você está com medo de começar sozinha?)

Cause I am, I'm lost without you…

(Porque eu estou, estou perdido sem você...)

De repente Gina sentiu mãos em seus braços, a puxando para um beco escuro. Ela pensou que era Draco, mas ao se virar, percebeu que eram dois desconhecidos encapuzados.

-Hey, vocês dois! Me soltem! –ela gritou tentando se soltar.

Gina esperneou tanto que os caras não conseguiram levá-la até o beco, então a encostaram na parede de um armazém abandonado. Um deles segurou seus braços por trás e o outro segurava um revólver apontado pra ela:

-Quietinha, eu vou pegar a sua bolsa.

Ele tirou a bolsa de Gina.

"Não! Dentro dessa bolsa tem a minha varinha e o mapa. Ele não pode pegar!" a ruiva pensou esperneando de todos os jeitos possíveis.

-ME SOLTE! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! ESSES CARAS ESTÃO ME ROUBANDO! –ela gritou.

-CADÊ OS CARTÕES, CHEQUES E DINHEIRO? –o cara perguntou depois de fuçar a bolsa dela.

-Não tenho nada disso! Agora que já sabem, me deixem ir. –ela pediu tentando não demonstrar medo.

-A gente num vai embora sem nada não, né? –o cara que segurava Gina perguntou.

-Claro que não. –disse o outro passando a mão pelo rosto de Gina –Essa minazinha dá um bom filé mignon.

Se antes Gina estava se debatendo, não se comparava ao que estava fazendo pra se soltar agora:

-AAAH! SOCORRO! SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! –ela gritou ao ver o cara a sua frente abrindo o zíper da calça.

O cara parou e encostou o revólver na têmpora dela:

-Gritar só vai gastar a sua voz e a minha paciência. Esse revolver é de verdade. Então cale a boca ou então...

Gina nunca ouviu o que seria o então, pois o cara foi impedido de terminar de falar. Gina ouviu uma voz, viu uma luminosidade verde e o cara desabou morto no chão. Então Gina viu Draco com a varinha empunhada.

Ela ia sorrir aliviada, quando sentiu algo em sua garganta e uma voz próxima ao seu ouvido:

-Você aí, louro! Ou larga essa arma, esse graveto esquisito, ou eu corto a garganta da minazinha. –ele disse –Vai logo aí, ô alemão!

Draco ergueu os braços como se estivesse se rendendo, mas disse:

-Accio punhal. –e o punhal voou pra mão dele.

O cara ficou assustado. Sacou uma arma, jogou Gina no chão e atirou contra Draco. O assaltante estava tão nervoso que de cinco tiros, acertou dois. Depois deixou a arma cair no chão e saiu correndo.

Draco ficou em pé com cara de espanto por alguns segundos e então desabou no chão. Gina levantou-se e foi correndo até ele:

-DRACO! –GRITOU SE AJOELHANDO AO LADO DELE –Draco por favor, não morra!

Ele abriu os olhos e fez uma careta:

-Isso tá doendo um bocado. –disse com a voz fraca.

Gina sorriu com alívio e exclamou:

-Que bom que está vivo!

Ele tossiu um pouco antes de falar:

-Não...por muito…tempo. Sei…que vou…morrer.

A ruiva olhou mais atentamente pra ele e reparou que o sobretudo estava ficando molhado em dois pontos. Draco havia sido atingido entre o peito e o ombro do lado esquerdo e na altura das costelas do lado direito. Sangue não parava de escorrer dos dois ferimentos e o loiro estava mais pálido que o normal. Gina ficou desesperada.

-NÃO! NÃO, DRACO! Você não pode morrer! Não diga isso, eu sei que vai ficar vivo. –falou tentando vencer a insegurança e o vazio que se instalavam em seu peito.

O loiro deu um fraco sorriso com dificuldade e perguntou:

-Está com medo que acabe essa noite?

Are you afraid of living tonight?

(Você está com medo de acabar essa noite?)

-Não, Draco! Você vai viver! Você tem que viver! ALGUÉM! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! –ela gritou com tudo que podia, mas não havia ninguém por perto.

-Não adianta, Virgínia. –ele falou e ela ficou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas –Gosta tanto assim de mim?

Gina esfregou os olhos para conter as lágrimas e pegou uma das mãos de Draco. Estavam frias como o gelo, mas dessa vez o contato de sua pele com a dele não pôde esquentar a mão dele. Draco respirou fundo, tossiu mais um pouco e fez um esforço pra falar.

-Você me faz...ficar perdido, mas...eu fico mais perdido sem você. Já que vou morrer...

-Não fale assim, por favor.

-É inevitável...Tenho que te dizer antes...Eu gosto de você...Virgínia.

As lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela:

-Eu sei disso, apesar das nossas brigas, você fez algumas coisas que só um amigo que se importa faria.

-Não...falo de paixão...acho que estou...apaixonado por você... –Gina chorou mais ainda ao ver o crescente esforço que ele fazia pra falar, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ouvir o que ele tinha acabado de dizer –O que...acha disso?"

Cause I am, I'm lost without you…

(Porque eu estou, estou perdido sem você…)

-Acho que eu também…estou perdida sem você. –ela disse beijando a mão dele que estava na sua.

Ele tentou sorrir, mas o que fez foi uma careta de dor, enquanto arfava tentando respirar:

-Eu...te perdôo…Gina. E você…me perdoa…por ser tão…egoísta?

-Draco, não fale assim. Não é o fim.

I'm lost without you...

(Eu estou perdido sem você…)

-É…importante…me…perdoa?

Ao ver Draco tão pálido e fraco daquele jeito, Gina não pôde deixar de responder:

-Claro que perdôo. –ela disse, começando a ouvir um barulho de sirene ao longe.

"Ótimo, tudo o que eu precisava. A polícia não podia escolher uma hora mais oportuna pra me acusar de assassinato?" ela pensou indignada.

-Beijo…o último… -Draco pediu num fiapo de voz.

Gina encostou seus lábios aos frios de Draco, ternamente, por alguns instantes. Quando se desinclinou de sobre ele, viu-o mexer a boca num sussurro mudo:

-Adeus… -e fechou os olhos.

-NÃO! –gritou para a noite sem ouvir o barulho crescente da sirene –NÃO, DEUS!

"Não vou deixá-lo morrer!" Gina pensou mias determinada que nunca "Eu devo isso à ele!"

Secou os olhos, soltou a mão dele e tentou manter os nervos sob controle. Então colocou seu dedo indicador e o médio numa parte específica do pescoço dele para sentir a pulsação, mas não havia nenhuma. Colocou o rosto próximo ao nariz dele e percebeu que ele não respirava. O que Hermione havia ensinado mesmo sobre primeiros socorros trouxas? Era hora de tirar urgentemente as informações da gaveta e aplicá-las.

"pense!" ela ordenou a si mesma e então milagrosamente flashes nítidos vieram em sua mente e lembrou-se do que fazer.

Mais do que depressa ela inclinou a cabeça de Draco para trás e a boca dele ficou entreaberta. Então Gina tapou o nariz dele com uma mão e a boca dele com a sua própria depois de tomar fôlego. Soprou nem muito rápido, nem muito devagar. Tomou fôlego novamente e soprou.

Depois partiu para a massagem cardíaca, sabia que se ele ficasse com o coração sem bater por cerca de 8 minutos, não teria mais volta. Ela colocou uma mão em cima da outra sobre centro do peito dele, mas mais para o lado esquerdo. Pressionou fortemente por 5 vezes com paradas de um segundo entre cada pressão.

Agora Gina conseguiu sentir uma fraca pulsação, o que significava que o coração estava batendo. Ela tornou a fazer respiração boca-a-boca e parou um pouco para sentir a pulsação, novamente a pulsação era nula.

"Droga, eu não sou uma profissional! A vida dele está nas minhas mãos, não posso deixá-lo morrer. Eu nunca me perdoaria. Se ao menos a Mione estivesse aqui...Ele já estaria fora de perigo...Tenho de mantê-lo vivo" pensou retornando à respiração boca-a-boca e a massagem cardíaca.

I'm lost without you…

(Eu estou perdido sem você…)


	27. O que Deus uniu?

**Capítulo 27: O que Deus uniu...?**

Havia se passado três dias desde então.

"Puta merda! Que dor de cabeça horrível! Estou me sentindo todo quebrado." Draco pensou e abriu os olhos.

Sua vista estava embaçada e ele teve que piscar várias vezes até ter uma imagem nítida de onde estava e se acostumar com a luz em seus olhos claros.

Era um quarto branco com uma televisão que estava ligada. Os raios vacilantes do sol poente entravam pela fresta entre as cortinas brancas e a luz florescente estava ligada. Avistou sua mala e a de Gina em um canto e por falar na ruiva… Ela estava sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama dele e se debruçara sobre esta para dormir.

Ao perceber que Gina havia entrelaçado sua própria mão (a dele) com a dela, ele tratou de puxar a mão. A ruiva levantou o tronco e fitou Draco sonolentamente, então esfregou os olhos e ao perceber que não era um sonho, sorriu abertamente:

-Draco! –ela exclamou se jogando pra cima dele em um abraço apertado –Estou tão feliz!

-Ai! –ele gemeu de dor –Me solta, Weasley! Quer terminar de me quebrar? Não morri, mas com você corro o risco de ser sufocado.

Gina soltou-o, sem jeito e se desculpou:

-Me desculpe, mas não pude me controlar. Eu fiquei com tanto medo, tão preocupada…

-Que lugar é esse? Há quanto tempo estou aqui? E o que é essa coisa no meu braço?

-É um hospital trouxa, particular, o melhor da região. Você está aqui há três dias e essa coisa no seu braço é soro pra te fortalecer. Bem, sei que deve ter outras dúvidas. Quer que eu lhe conte o resto?

Ele assentiu:

-É claro, achei que ia morrer…

A ruiva respirou fundo e então começou a falar:

-Quando você perdeu os sentidos, eu fiquei desesperada. O seu coração não batia e você não respirava, mas eu não podia te deixar morrer…Se não fosse por você…Não sabe o quanto lhe sou grata, mas então voltando…Mione havia me ensinado primeiros socorros trouxas, então eu fiz respiração boca-a-boca e massagem cardíaca em você. Na gora não adiantou muito, mas depois os médicos me disseram que foi crucial para te manter vivo. Uma ambulância chegou, não sei como, e eles lhe deram choques elétricos no peito. O seu coração voltou a bater e eles te colocaram em uma máscara de oxigênio. Eu disse pra eles que nos levassem para o melhor e mais próximo hospital e que não importasse o preço, eu pagaria. Te levaram pra sala de cirurgia às pressas. Eu preenchi a sua ficha de entrada, autorizei as cirurgias que eles queriam fazer e paguei tudo no cartão.

-Você deixou que trouxas me abrissem, Weasley? –ele perguntou furioso –Você é louca, eu podia ter morrido…

-Mas não morreu! –ela o interrompeu –Era tudo ou nada e aqueles médicos sabiam o que tinham que fazer.

Ele revirou os olhos:

-E o que aconteceu depois?

-Você estava fraco, porque tinha perdido muito sangue. Eles me disseram que se não fosse feita uma transfusão de sangue do seu tipo, era grande a possibilidade de incompatibilidade. Eu perguntei quanto tempo eles demorariam pra conseguir o sangue do seu tipo e eles responderam que estimavam uns 15 minutos no mínimo. Perguntei qual era o seu tipo de sangue e me disseram B negativo, é o mesmo que o meu. A sua situação era delicada e qualquer atraso poderia ser fatal. Então eu decidi doar sangue pra você.

-Você doou sangue pra mim? –ele perguntou incrédulo.

Ela sorriu, se divertindo ao dizer:

-É, quem diria que algum dia haveria sangue Weasley correndo pelas veias de um Malfoy.

Draco olhou pela janela:

-Obrigado. –murmurou timidamente –Pelo menos você é sangue-puro, eu odiaria que fosse sangue de um trouxa.

Ela virou o rosto dele:

-Não precisa me agradecer, mas e daí se fosse sangue de trouxa? Sendo B negativo, faria o mesmo efeito que o meu sangue. –ela falou e ele a olhou contrariado -Eu fiz isso porque era a minha vez de salvá-lo. –ela acrescentou e deu um selinho nele –Uma bala atingiu de raspão o pulmão direito e a outra quase atingiu o tendão de ligação entre o ombro e o braço esquerdo, mas eles retiraram as duas balas com sucesso e repararam os danos. Quer que eu tire as cicatrizes?

Draco assentiu. Gina sabia que ele estava com uma cueca por baixo da camisola do hospital (vira a enfermeira trocá-lo após o banho), mas não pôde deixar de ficar vermelha ao vê-lo arrancar sem cerimônia o uniforme do hospital. Ela tocou as cicatrizes pra saber com qual intensidade deveria fazer o feitiço, então se concentrou:

-Curar. –falou apontando para as cicatrizes.

Depois tocou novamente os locais e estavam lisinhos e intactos. Draco tirou a agulha do soro de sua veia e perguntou:

-Pode me passar algumas roupas?

-Você não pode ir saindo assim, tem que esperar que te dêem alta. –ela o informou.

-Faz isso por mim, sim? –ele apelou, fazendo cara de inocente.

Diante do olhar dele, a razão de Gina fraquejou. Ela foi até mala dele e pegou uma calça esportiva cinza, uma camiseta azul e uma jaqueta preta. Levou as roupas até ele e virou-se para assistir tv enquanto ele se trocava. Na verdade apenas olhava pra tv, porque nem prestava atenção ao noticiário que passava.

Depois de um tempo virou-se, Draco já estava vestido e a fitava intensamente:

-Vamos? –perguntou após calçar os sapatos.

Ele ainda estava sentado na cama e Gina dirigiu-se até ele:

-Você está bem mesmo, Draco?

-Sim, apenas tenho algumas dores pelo corpo, mas sei que vai passar.

Gina abraçou-o (dessa vez com mais cuidado) e depois de um tempo ele devolveu o abraço, meio inseguro.

-É verdade o que me disse? –ela perguntou sussurrando no ouvido dele.

-O quê?

-Sobre…estar apaixonado por mim.

Draco ficou duro nos braços de Gina e ela o encarou.

A ruiva viu uma coloração levemente rosada no rosto dele. O Malfoy engoliu em seco:

-Eu estava à beira da morte, não conseguia mais organizar meus pensamentos. Não me diga que acreditou nas palavras delirantes de alguém prestes a morrer.

Gina olhava tão intensamente nos olhos de Draco que ele sentiu como se sua mente fosse invadida por lasers. A ruiva "farejou" mentira nas palavras dele:

-Não minta pra mim. –disse com a voz cortante.

-Tá bom, você venceu. Mas eu disse "acho", ou seja, é apenas uma mínima, uma levíssima suspeita.

Ela sorriu e o beijou longamente com ardor. Vindo de Draco Malfoy, aquelas palavras eram definitivamente um progresso. Ele tirou os sapatos com os próprios pés e Gina também.

A ruiva subiu na cama e sentou-se no colo dele, passando os braços para trás do pescoço dele:

-Senti tanto a sua falta, nunca iria me perdoar se você morresse. –disse e voltou ao beijo.

Draco, apesar de corresponder ao beijo de Gina com avidez, estava com os ouvidos atentos para a entrada de qualquer pessoa. Mas não foi o barulho da porta sendo aberta ou de passos que o deixou surpreso.

Ele ouviu dizerem na tv "…Virgínia Molly Weasley e Draco Thomas Malfoy…" então parou bruscamente:

-Olhe pra tv e preste atenção. –ele disse à Gina que estava confusa pela repentina parada.

Ela olhou e o que viu a fez ficar de boca aberta. Era um noticiário e Gina e Draco estavam nele. A âncora falava que os dois estavam sendo acusados de usar um cartão bancário fraudado em vários hotéis e um motel (o Chicago's Star):

-E você disse que nunca seríamos descobertos. –Gina comentou, mas voltou a ver o noticiário.

Sim, Hermione estivera certa. Gina e Draco descobriram a duras penas no New York International Hotel tinha uma câmera. Algumas imagens deles no elevador estavam sendo exibidas na tv para milhões de pessoas.

Gina ficou púrpura, seu pai gostava de artefatos trouxas e tinha uma televisão em sua sala no Ministério da Magia. Ela quis morrer só de pensar se o pai estivesse com a tv ligada naquele canal e naquela hora:

-Ainda são 5h da tarde, com essas imagens…Bem, é capaz que coloquem mais uma acusação contra nós, a de atentado ao pudor. –Draco desdenhou.

"...os acusados também estão na 1ª página do USA Today –a âncora dizia em tom eficiente –A polícia está atrás dos fraudadores e tem esperanças de pegar Malfoy e Weasley antes do fim do dia seguinte..."

-Ótimo! Isso é tudo que precisávamos. –Gina falou, irônica –Agora, além de comensais, os trouxas também estão nos caçando. O que faremos?

-Fugir, é claro. –Draco falou como se fosse óbvio, enquanto calçava seus sapatos –Se importa de pegar a minha varinha?

Gina calçou novamente seus sapatos e apanhou a varinha de Draco na mala dele, devolvendo-a para ele:

-Você pagou esse hospital com o cartão. Teremos que sair logo daqui, é provável que em breve a polícia esteja aqui.

-É melhor colocarmos alguns acessórios antes de sairmos. Nós dois devemos usar óculos de sol. Você coloque um gorro e eu vou usar o do meu moletom.

Gina pegou seus óculos de sol e Draco os dele e um gorro preto. Eles abriram a porta e saíram rápidos e silenciosos como gatos pelo corredor. Entraram por uma porta para saída de emergência e desceram correndo as escadas.

Ao saírem do hospital viram uma avenida movimentada. As calçadas estavam cheias de pessoas dos dois lados. Havia um carro de polícia parado próximo à entrada principal do hospital, mas não fora por ali que Gina e Draco haviam saído. Além disso, havia muitas pessoas. Tiveram sorte e passaram despercebidos.

Draco e gina viraram a esquerda na 1ª rua que encontraram, mas essa rua era outra avenida movimentada com muitas pessoas andando pelas calçadas.

O loiro ficava olhando pra trás quase o tempo todo.

-Por que você não olha pra frente, Draco? –Gina perguntou curiosa –Assim vai acabar dando de cara com um poste.

-Estamos sendo seguidos. Um homem e uma mulher de preto. Acho que o homem é Macnair e a mulher, Belatriz. Não olhe pra trás. –ele alertou –Continue andando e quando eu disse três, comece a correr.

Gina acenou concordando. Estava branca de nervosismo.

-Um, dois...três! Corra!

A ruiva começou a correr e o Malfoy corria atrás dela:

-Mais rápido, Virgínia! –Draco disse ao olhar pra trás e perceber que os perseguidores começaram a correr também.

A Weasley começava a se cansar quando Draco ordenou:

-Entre em algum estabelecimento. Tem muita gente aqui e por enquanto eles não podem nos ver.

Gina olhou para uma porta de madeira a sua esquerda e abriu-a num impulso. Ela e Draco entraram e ela trancou a porta a chave. Estavam respirando aliviados, quando ouviram uma voz e pularam meio metro de susto. Viraram-se e era um homem sério, e baixinho de terno cinza, que perguntou:

-Foi você quem me ligou há 10 minutos? –ele perguntou para Draco que ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso –Por que se não for e não estiver interessado nos serviços dessa agência, vocês podem cair fora. –o homem concluiu, secamente.

O loiro olhou pra Gina.

"Agência?"

"Responda que sim, não podemos ir lá pra fora agora." Ela pensou preocupada.

-Sim, fui eu que liguei. –Draco respondeu –Solicitei os serviços da sua agência.

Agora o homem abriu um sorriso e tornou-se agradável:

-Muito prazer em conhecê-los. –falou apertando a mão dos dois –Qual é o seu nome e o da srta? Completo, por favor.

Draco e Gina disseram e o homenzinho anotou.

-a propósito, eu sou John Whitestone. Podem ir trocar de roupa. O sr entre na porta à esquerda e a srta à direita.

Os dois se entreolharam e então entraram onde lhes fora indicado.

Após 20 minutos, Gina colocara a roupa, os sapatos e os acessórios que estavam lá. O Sr. Whitestone bateu à porta, mas Gina recusava-se terminantemente a sair de lá no estado em que se encontrava.

-Eu não vou sair daqui desse jeito!

-Ora, Srta. Weasley. Como esperava estar vestida? –Whitestone perguntou impaciente –Saía logo daí. Tenho certeza de que está linda e além disso, o Sr. Malfoy já está pronto. Vai deixá-lo esperando?

A ruiva colocou a roupa e os acessórios que tinha tirado, em sua mala. Respirou fundo e então abriu a porta:

-Viu só? Eu disse que estaria linda. Só falta levar a sua mala. –ele disse pegando a mala. –ele disse pegando a mala –Fique aqui. Quando ouvir a melodia, ande um pouco, vire à esquerda e siga reto pelo corredor entre os bancos. –Whitestone disse e deixou-a ali sozinha.

Gina tinha várias perguntas: Onde ela e Draco haviam entrado? Por que ela tinha que ter vestido aquela roupa? Pra onde Whitestone teria levado a mala deles?

Mas a principal delas era: Onde estarão Belatriz e Macnair?

Gina sabia que se eles encontrassem ela e Draco, seria o fim. A ruiva estava tremendo dos pés à cabeça ao pensar nisso, mas conseguiu ouvir a música e então fez o caminho que Whitestone dissera.

Ela lembrava-se vagamente de já ter ouvido aquela música, mas não se lembrava em que ocasião. Quando avistou Draco, viu que ele estava com um smoking preto, e andou relativamente rápido até ele.

Ao chegar ao lado do loiro, ela viu à frente deles, em um patamar mais alto estava um homem velho de cabelos brancos e ralos. Ele vestia uma roupa que Gina achou ser uma capa que estava na moda e segurava um grande livro nas mãos:

-O que está acontecendo por aqui? Quem é esse homem do livro? –ela sussurrou para Draco.

-Não me pergunte o que está acontecendo, porque eu não sei. Mas Whitestone disse que é esse cara que realiza os serviços da agência.

-Que serviços?

Draco deu de ombros e o "homem do livro" perguntou:

-Querem uma cerimônia rápida ou longa?

-Rápida. –Draco respondeu.

"Seja lá qual cerimônia esse cara tá falando, temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível." Ele pensou.

O homem olhou pra Whitestone e começou:

-Hoje estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união entre as almas desses jovens apaixonados... –mas Gina e Draco mal estavam ouvindo, estavam mais preocupados em checar se a porta dos fundos continuava trancada.

-Virgínia Molly Weasley. Aceita casar-se com Draco Thomas Malfoy e ser fiel? Para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

Nesse mesmo instante Draco perguntou pra Gina:

-Também acha que Belatriz e Macnair são capazes de arrombar a porta e entrar aqui a qualquer momento?

-Sim. –Gina respondeu.

Whitestone se adiantou:

-Coloque isso no dedo anelar da mão esquerda dele. –disse entregando um anel.

Gina fez o que lhe foi pedido:

-Draco Thomas Malfoy. –o "homem do livro" começou novamente a falar –Aceita-se casar com Virgínia Molly Weasley e ser fiel? Para amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

-Acha que eles ainda estão por perto? –Gina pergunta pra Draco ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim, é claro. –Draco respondeu e Whitestone se aproximou com o outro anel.

O loiro colocou no dedo de Gina:

-Por que nos deram esses anéis? É presente da agência?

-Deve ser. –Gina concordou.

O velho ergueu a voz consideravelmente e disse:

-Eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva.

Então finalmente a ficha caiu:

-O QUÊ? –perguntaram pasmos.

-Eu disse que estão casados. O que esperavam? Aqui é uma agência de casamentos expressos.

Perceberam que os anéis que usavam eram alianças, que o cara do livro era um padre. Só agora Gina notara que a música que ouvira anteriormente era uma marcha nupcial e entendeu porque estava vestida como uma noiva. Para a agência, ela era uma noiva!

-Não vai beijar a noiva, Sr. Malfoy? Beije-a, deixe-me tirar uma foto e então podem pegar o carro e partir em lua-de-mel. Suas malas já foram guardadas no conversível. –Whitestone falou.

Carro? Eles podiam fugir no carro! Tudo o que ele precisava era continuar mantendo a farsa. Olhou pra Gina que parecia pálida e assustada enquanto tentava digerir a idéia, e a beijou.

Whitestone tirou uma foto de quando os dois estavam se beijando e outra com os dois sorrindo (forçado, é claro). Draco então apanhou a chave do carro e saiu puxando Gina em direção a uma saída na lateral da igreja improvisada.

"Esses jovens de hoje em dia são muito apressados! Nem me deixaram dizer quando poderiam buscar as fotos...Será que não podiam esperar um pouco mais pela lua-de-mel? Bem, se eu fosse ele, eu também não esperaria." Whitestone pensou enquanto os via sair do local.

Ao chegarem do lado de fora, viram um conversível preto, o carro que Whitestone tinha mencionado. Havia latas penduradas na traseira do carro, mas Draco as fez desaparecer, aquilo era muito chamativo. O Malfoy sentou-se no banco do motorista e Gina no do passageiro:

-Vamos! Você sabe dirigir, não sabe? –Gina perguntou.

"A chave está no contato, acho que tenho que girá-la." Ele pensou e assim o fez.

O motor começou a funcionar. Gina ia perguntar de novo pra ele, mas resolveu não interromper o raciocínio dele.

Draco bateu no volante:

-Droga! Como é mesmo que se dirige essa coisa? Eu fiquei olhando como os taxistas faziam, não deve ser tão difícil.

-Você nunca dirigiu e resolveu experimentar agora? –Gina perguntou começando a se preocupar.

-Se sabe melhor, por que não me ajuda? –ele perguntou começando a se irritar.

-Meu pai teve um Ford Anglia há muitos anos. Me lembro vagamente dele e dos gêmeos ao volante. Acho que você tem que apertar o pedal do lado esquerdo e engatar uma "racha" N/A:Marcha com essa "alavanca" N/A:Câmbio aí no meio, aí você pisa no acelerador.

-É mesmo. –ele disse.

Draco pisou na embreagem, puxou o câmbio pra trás e acelerou. O carro começou a se mover pra trás em crescente velocidade:

-Freia! Essa é a marcha ré! –Gina exclamou.

Por sorte não havia nenhum carro estacionado atrás. Draco brecou bruscamente, fazendo os pneus "gritarem" e um cheiro de borracha queimada impregnou o ar.

-Vou tentar puxar a "alavanca" pra frente dessa vez.

Gina olhou pelo retrovisor e viu que Macnair estava a uma distância de uns 300m do carro e que começava a correr:

-É melhor tentar logo. Macnair vem aí!

Draco engatou a 1ª marcha e pisou fundo no acelerador. O carro arrancou "cantando" os pneus. Macnair ia "diminuindo" à medida que o carro se afastava em disparada.

Foi apenas quando pegaram uma estrada, que respiraram aliviados, mas não por muito tempo:

-Ufa! –conseguimos escapar. –Gina disse triunfante.

-É, mas o que me intriga é que quando saímos com o carro somente o Macnair estava lá. Onde será que ela está?

-Talvez ela estivesse nos procurando em outra rua.

-Talvez ela tenha entrado em algum estabelecimento à nossa procura.

-Ou talvez, Belatriz Lestrange estava aqui o tempo todo esperando que lhe perguntassem exatamente isso. –a voz da própria Belatriz veio do banco de trás.

Draco deu uma breve olhada pra trás e viu a comensal com um sorriso satisfeito, enquanto empunhava a varinha para Gina. Mas logo que ouviu um carro buzinar, ele teve que ficar de olho na estrada:

-Eu não devia ter subestimado a sua astúcia, Belatriz. –Draco comentou –Que tal fazermos um acordo?

-Acordo nenhum. Eu não negocio com traidores. Você acabou de se casar com ela. Quem diria que alguém que tinha todas as glórias com o Lord deixaria se envolver e corromper por uma Weasley? Foi você que matou Rabicho, não foi, Draco?

-Sim, fui eu. Além de a Weasley ser uma das poucas pessoas que entendem egípcio antigo, eu queria saber o porque dela ter me enganado. Foi por isso que a mantive viva.

-Então eu posso matá-la. A Weasley já deve ter te respondido todas as suas perguntas, mas terei que te matar também. Acho um desperdício, desnecessário, mas o Lord assim quer. Pare o carro, Draco!

-Não. –ele respondeu acelerando e erguendo a capota de metal do carro, ao apertar um botão no painel –Segure-se. –ele acrescentou para Gina.

-Pare o carro! Ou te mato agora mesmo Draco Malfoy! Não importa se é meu sobrinho ou não!

Draco acelerou ainda mais e o velocímetro marcou 180km/h:

-De qualquer jeito sou um homem morto nas suas mãos, mas se me matar agora, não terá quem dirija e se você matar a Virgínia eu jogo esse carro em cima de outro e você morre também.

Gina estava branca como um fantasma, havia colocado o cinto de segurança e agarrava os lados de sue banco com força:

-Tem certeza do que está fazendo, Draco? –a ruiva perguntou insegura e quando ele não respondeu, ela engoliu em seco.

Draco estava dirigindo com apenas uma mão enquanto colocava o cinto também e a velocidade aumentando...185km/h...190km/h. Gina já começava a rezar em pensamento. Os olhos de Belatriz estavam arregalados de terror:

-Foda-se tudo,Malfoy! –ela gritou quando viu a velocidade atingir 200km/h –O que você quer que eu faça pra você parar? EU FAÇO QUALQUER COISA! –exclamou no auge do desespero.

-Nem perca o seu tempo. –Draco disse com a voz calam, mas dava pra perceber que estava nervoso pelos nós dos dedos que estavam brancos de tanto apertar o volante –Sei que você não tem palavra e eu não tenho escolha.

Draco se aproximou de um caminhão e buzinou para que lhe desse passagem, mas o caminhão continuou no mesmo lugar.

A visão de Draco da outra mão estava impedida, mas ele resolveu arriscar e fazer a ultrapassagem.

Draco percebeu tarde demais que um ônibus vinha em sua direção. Num ato desesperado, ele virou o volante para a direita no último segundo. Não houve batida, mas o carro saiu girando na pista devido a alta velocidade. Somente depois de uns 20 segundos o carro tinha parado totalmente.

O Malfoy e a Weasley estavam lívidos e respiravam aceleradamente:

-Achei que você ia nos matar. –Gina declarou, ainda assustada e tonta com os rodopios do carro.

-Eu também. –Draco confessou e olhou pra trás –Que bom que deu certo, Belatriz está desacordada. Acho que bateu a cabeça.

-Você acha? Um dos vidros do carro está despedaçado e você ainda acha?

-Pegue a varinha dela por segurança. –ele sugeriu e Gina obedeceu.

O motorista do caminhão e pessoas dos ônibus estavam vindo na direção do carro. Draco colocou o braço pra fora da janela e apontou com o polegar pra cima, pra dizer que estava tudo bem. Então arrancou cantando pneu:

-Você é louco, Draco! Que tipo de idéia é essa de perder o controle do carro de propósito. Quase morri num acidente e quase morri do coração! –ela despejou sobre ele a própria tensão.

-Mas não morreu. –Draco disse vendo que havia um bosque na beira da estrada –Ela sim queria nos matar.

-O que vamos fazer com ela?

Draco parou o carro no acostamento e disse:

-Vamos deixá-la nesse bosque.

Gina concordou. Eles esperaram o movimento na estrada diminuir e draco apertou o botão para baixar a capota e saíram do carro. O loiro tirou Belatriz do carro, uma parte da cabeça dela estava ensangüentada, mas ela ainda respirava:

-Vaso ruim não quebra. –ele suspirou inconformado –Ainda está viva, se tivermos sorte, urubus virão comer o corpo dela enquanto está inconsciente.

-Não vai matá-la? –Gina perguntou surpresa.

Draco estudou-a por um momento antes de perguntar:

-Você quer que eu a mate, Virgínia?

A ruiva ia responder que não, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca.

"Será que é isso mesmo o que quero? Que Draco assassine-a na minha frente à sangue-frio?" ela perguntou-se.

-Não vou matá-la. –Draco respondeu surpreendendo a Weasley e ao ver o ponto de interrogação nos olhos dela, acrescentou –Ela não merece morrer sem ter consciência da dor. Somos fugitivos, não tenho tempo de matá-la lentamente como é de direito dela.

Ele se abaixou para carregar Belatriz, mas Gina já havia pegado as pernas dela:

-O que está fazendo? Eu posso carregá-la sozinho.

-Eu sei disse. Você não está entendendo. Eu quero fazer isso, quero poder fazer algo contra ela e ajudá-lo a deixá-la no meio de um bosque é fazer algo contra ela.

Draco deu de ombros e levantou Belatriz pelos braços. Eles carregaram-na uns dez minutos bosque adentro. Colocaram o corpo dela no chão. Gina partiu ao meio a varinha de Belatriz e jogou os pedaços ao longe:

-Ela não vai poder fazer nada com dois pedaços de madeira. –falou dando de ombros.

O loiro concordou e fizeram o caminho de volta. Não demorou muito para que chegassem no carro e partissem. Ao arrancar novamente, Draco saiu cantando pneu:

-Me lembre de nunca mais entrar no mesmo carro que você. –a ruiva disse.

-Faz melhor, então. –ele respondeu.

Gina deu um sorrisinho.

"É capaz de que eu faça melhor mesmo." Ela pensou.

Não fez nenhum comentário sobre como ela dirigiria provavelmente e sim sobre outra coisa que de certa forma a estava incomodando:

-Draco... Você já pensou que nós...simplesmente casamos?

-Difícil não pensar com você vestida desse jeito.

-E então?

-Estávamos no lugar errado e na hora errada, não acha?

-acho, eu estava tão preocupada com a possibilidade de sermos pegos por Belatriz e Macnair, que não percebi que era um casamento.

-eu também, só percebi quando o padre disse que estávamos casados.

Gina riu:

-Qual é a graça? –Draco perguntou –Isso não é engraçado, demos um passo muito sério e sem perceber.

-Quem é que vai acreditar que alguém possa casar sem perceber? É o tipo de história pra se contar pros netos.

Ficaram por alguns segundos sem falar.

-Olha... –os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Fala você. –Gina sugeriu.

-Não, pode falar primeiro.

A ruiva respirou fundo:

-Bem... –ela começou insegura –Creio que...não vamos querer, digo...ficar casados...

Ele a interrompeu:

-É, você tem razão. Então podemos anular...

-Quando tudo isso acabar. –Gina completou e ele fez que sim –E Draco?

-Fala.

-Sobre o elixir. Agora que Voldemort te quer morto, você vai me ajudar a não deixar que ele o consiga, não vai?

Draco ficou quieto por um tempo antes de dizer:

-E eu por acaso tenho outra escolha?

Gina sorriu e passou seus braços em torno do pescoço dele:

-É tão bom poder contar com você. –ela sussurrou.

Beeeee! Foi a buzina de um carro e Draco voltou para sua mão virando o volante (não tão rápido quanto da última vez) e evitou outra colisão:

-Draco! –Gina exclamou se afastando dele.

Ele rolou os olhos:

-Fica difícil prestar atenção na estrada se você estiver pendurada no meu pescoço.

A ruiva ficou vermelha:

-Desculpa... –falou constrangida.

O Malfoy deu um meio sorriso ao perceber que ela estava com vergonha.

"Que tal ficar mais vermelha, Srta. Virgínia Weasley?" ele pensou.

-Guarde todo esse fogo para a noite de núpcias.

Ela realmente ficou mais rubra e Draco podia até sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dela:

-Draco! –ela exclamou envergonhada –Eu...você... –ela começou, mas Draco interrompeu.

-Não precisa continuar, eu sei o que vai dizer. É sempre a mesma coisa que você diz, então poupe-me dos seus sermões. –ele disse sério e com uma leve irritação na voz.

Pairou um silêncio incômodo entre os dois, mas nenhum deles ousou quebrá-lo por muito tempo.

No meio do caminho, Draco só parou rapidamente no drive-thru do McDonalds N/A: Por incrível que pareça eu prefiro o Habibs e num posto de gasolina (por insistência de Gina, quando ela disse que poderiam ficar sem combustível).

Já era mais de 11 da noite quando viram uma placa "2 miles to Dayton" (Duas milhas para Dayton):

-Acho que já estamos a uma certa distância de Chicago, vamos ficar em Dayton. –Draco falou com Gina pela primeira vez em horas.

-Onde? Estamos sendo procurados. –a ruiva lembrou.

-Mas temos que achar um lugar pra dormir. Não espera que eu dirija a noite inteira, não é?

-Realmente não espero, mas o que quis dizer, é que alguém poderia nos reconhecer...Talvez fosse melhor dormirmos no carro.

-HÁ! –ele riu sem emoção –Não pretendo deixar o meu corpo mais dolorido do que já está.

Gina rolou os olhos:

-Foi apenas uma sugestão, não estou nem um pouco a fim de ser presa ou descoberta por comensais.

-Eu também não, mas por favor...Eu quero uma cama pra dormir. Além disso, podemos arranjar um lugar na periferia, mas não vai poder ser grande coisa, nós ficávamos em hotéis 5 estrelas e será nesses que irão nos procurar. –Draco disse e a Weasley concordou.

Logo depois chegaram na cidade, que tinha um tamanho entre média e grande.

N/A: Estou chutando, apenas achei Dayton no mapa mundi

O centro tinha vários prédios e estabelecimentos bem iluminados. A maioria das pessoas que transitavam pelas calçadas eram jovens.

A maneira que se afastavam do centro, as pessoas na rua iam rareando e havia casas que ima ficando cada vez mais simples.

Resolveram passar a noite no "Burrow's Dayton" que era um pequeno (micro) hotel de periferia. Havia apenas 5 quartos, 4 dos quais já ocupados. Draco e Gina ficaram com o quarto que restava, o de número cinco:

-Acha que aquele cara da recepção nos reconheceu? –Gina perguntou preocupada ao trancar a porta, que parecia ser a coisa mais resistente naquele aposento.

O lugar era úmido e pequeno, com paredes descascadas. Não tinha tv, sofá ou qualquer outra regalia. Tinha apenas uma cama e um criado-mudo.

A cama era de casal, mas muito estreita. Os cobertores eram brancos e pareciam bem limpos. Havia também um pequeno banheiro que não tinha Box e uma janela que dava para a rua detrás:

-Bah! Ele só deve ter ficado surpreso de que alguém queira passar a noite de núpcias nesse muquifo. –Draco respondeu –Vou tomar banho. –ele anunciou entrando no banheiro.

Havia duas coisas incomodando a ruiva. Uma eram os sapatos, que ela logo arrancou. E a outra coisa era o mapa. Ele tinha que apontar pra algum lugar o mais rápido possível! Com aquela perseguição, se ela não encontrasse logo o tal elixir, iria:

1-)Ficar louca.

2-)Morrer.

3-)Ser presa.

Certamente nenhuma das anteriores a agradava.

Ela então pegou o pergaminho dentro de sua mala e o abriu ansiosamente. Sim! O mapa tinha uma nova seta, dessa vez apontada para...:

-Bingo! –ela exclamou animada –Los Angeles! Até que enfim esse mapa resolveu mudar. O único problema é como chegar lá, já que fica na costa Oeste. É praticamente atravessar o país...

A voz de Draco a interrompeu:

-Hey, Gina! Falando sozinha?

Gina virou-se. A porta do banheiro estava semi-aberta e Draco estava com a cabeça pra fora:

-Estava sim. Por que você não sai logo daí?

-Esqueci minha toalha. Você pode pegar pra mim?

-e se eu não quiser?

-Eu mesmo pego, mas eu estou totalmente nu, sabe? E então?

-Deixa que eu pego. –disse e foi pegar na mala dele –Só não perde a cabeça, porque está grudada. –e entregou a ele.

-Ah, sim...E sou eu que esqueço de trancar as portas, não é? –ele disse irônico.

-Pode ter certeza que dessa vez eu não vou esquecer. –ela respondeu séria e ele fechou a porta.

Após cerca de um minuto, Draco saiu enrolado na toalha e com a roupa que tinha vestido antes nas mãos. Gina ignorou-o, pegou tudo o que precisava e entrou no banheiro.

Ela ficou 5 minutos tentando abrir o zíper do vestido, mas não conseguiu. Então abriu a porta e foi até o Malfoy que já estava com um pijama.

-Esse maldito zíper parece que emperrou! Você poderia abrir pra mim?

-Com o maior prazer. –ele respondeu e virou a Weasley de costas para si.

Gina podia sentir o cheiro daquele maravilhoso perfume dele, o que a fez ficar um pouco mole. O loiro logo conseguiu abrir o zíper e beijou a nuca da ruiva, a fazendo se arrepiar e quando sentiu seus joelhos cederem e achou que iria cair, ele a virou para si e terminou de tirar o vestido.

A Weasley abriu a boca para agradecer, mas ele a puxou contra si:

-Não, Draco... –ela disse com a voz vacilante enquanto ele beijava-lhe o pescoço –Pare! –falou mais firme e ele parou.

-Estamos casados. Você não vai deixar o seu marido na vontade, vai? Onde é que fica a noite de núpcias?

Gina riu da cara de pobre coitado que ele estava fazendo:

-Não me lembro de ter dito "Sexo só depois do casamento!" –disse se soltando dos braços dele –Vou tomar banho.

-Isso não é justo! É muita mancada, Virgínia! Sua bruxa malvada!

Ela fechou a porta do banheiro rindo.

Uns 20 minutos depois, Gina saiu do banheiro. Draco estava na cama e fingia estar dormindo.

A Weasley sentou na cama ao lado de Draco e passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele:

-Tadinho. Depois de tudo que passou esses dias deve estar realmente cansado pra dormir tão rápido...Ah! Que pena...Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Draco. Fiquei péssima ao te ver entre a vida e a morte. Estamos sendo perseguidos e podemos morrer a qualquer momento. Por isso decidi que tenho que viver o presente intensamente, já que do amanhã nada se sabe. Que pena que está tão cansado, Draco...

O loiro sentou-se na cama de repente e Gina assustou-se:

-Quando foi que acordou? Eu estava falando tão baixinho.

Ele deu um sorriso:

-Estava acordado o tempo todo e ouvi cada palavra do que disse...É verdade, não é?

Ela ficou vermelha e concordou com a cabeça. Draco olhou-a faminto. Gina, estava com uma camisola flanelada que ia até o joelho, e ficou ainda mais vermelha ao olhar dentro dos olhos cinzentos de Draco e ver desejo. A única luz que entrava no quarto era a do poste perto da janela:

-É isso mesmo o que quer? Porque eu te quero muito. –ele disse e ela sorriu timidamente –Então... –falou e a beijou, alternando beijos quentes e suaves.

A Weasley arrancou a camisa do pijama dele. Draco por sua vez tirou a camisola dela.

Gina enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e Draco a fez se sentar em seu colo. A ruiva já podia sentir o quanto ele estava excitado:

-Vai com calma, tá bom?

O Malfoy assentiu e a Weasley se levantou um pouco para que ele pudesse tirar as calças do pijama dele. Gina pegou as duas mãos de Draco:

-Estão quentes. –comentou.

-E como não estariam? –ele perguntou.

A Weasley puxou-o para mais perto e beijou o pescoço dele, se sentindo levemente inebriada pelo perfume da pele dele. Ela arranhou as costas de Draco de leve e ele gemeu.

-Então é disso que você gosta. –ela falou rindo e fazendo de novo.

O Malfoy deitou-a na cama e começou a beijar o pescoço dela, descendo para os seios que ainda estavam comportados pelo sutiã preto, mas que se enrijeceram ao toque dos lábios dele. A Weasley agüentou o quanto pôde, mas logo estava a lamuriar:

-E você gosta disso. –Draco falou e colou seu corpo e lábios aos dela.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Gina e Darco sentaram-se de um salto:

-Abram a porta, é a polícia!

Os dois levantaram-se o mais rapidamente e silenciosamente que puderam e colocaram as roupas que estavam jogadas no chão. Calçaram as pantufas e logo ouviu-se novamente: Bam! Bam! Bam!

-Em nome da lei, eu exijo que abram a porta!

-O que vamos fazer? –Gina perguntou apenas mexendo os lábios.

-Fugir. –ele respondeu também apenas mexendo os lábios e indo em direção as malas.

Ele tirou o mapa da mala da ruiva, dois sobretudos da sua e transfigurou as malas em bolsas de pequeno porte. Colocou o mapa e um dos sobretudos na mão dela, enquanto vestia o outro.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

-Pela última vez, abram a porta! –houve silêncio e o loiro puxou Gina até a janela –Vou contar até 10 e irei arrombar!

Draco abriu a janela e pulou, depois ajudou Gina a fazer o mesmo:

-Dez... –a contagem havia começado, mas eles já corriam a toda velocidade pra longe dali.

Os dois estavam a uma boa distância quando a polícia passou pela janela:

-Parem em nome da lei! –um policial gritou.

Havia um carro parado próximo de Gina e Draco, o loiro sacou a varinha, apontou para a fechadura da porta:

-Alorromora. –e entrou no veículo –Entre, Gina! –ele ordenou abrindo a outra porta.

-Não mesmo! Eu disse que não entraria nunca mais no mesmo carro que você.

-Fiquem onde estão! –era a voz de outro policial, se aproximando.

-Entre no carro, Virgínia! Ou será que prefere ser presa por trouxas? É humilhante pra qualquer bruxo.

A ruiva então correu até a outra porta e entrou no carro. Os dois fecharam as portas ao mesmo tempo:

-Procure uma chave! –o loiro falou irritado, olhando pra todos os cantos.

Gina abriu o porta-luvas e achou um molho de chaves e entregou para Draco:

-Deve ter uma reserva entre essas. –ela falou –Ande rápido, a polícia tá se aproximando! –exclamou ao olhar o retrovisor.

O Malfoy escolheu uma e rezou pra que fosse a certa. Ao girá-la no contato, descobriu que tinha acertado. Ele engatou a primeira e saiu à sua maneira. Ouviram barulhos de tiros, Draco baixou-se ligeiramente. Gina abriu a janela e mirou nos guardas:

-Petrificus totalus! Estupefaça!

Os feitiços foram certeiros, ela fechou a janela e guardou a varinha:

-Odeio ter que fazer isso, mas foi uma situação extrema.

-Você é louca, Weasley! Podia ter sido atingida!

-Não tão louca quanto você, Malfoy. –disse enfatizando o sobrenome dele.

-Vamos voltar aos velhos tempos por acaso? Brigando que nem gato e rato?

-Não, mas foi você começou, Draco. –ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e notou no loiro um leve estremecimento.

-Hum...Eu agradeceria se você não me fizesse perder a concentração. Droga! Justo quando estávamos na cama, aqueles trouxas chegaram. Parece que Alguém lá em cima virou as costas pra mim.

A Weasley riu e se afastou dele e se fez séria:

-Acho que não era pra acontecer.

-Ah, não! Não me diga que voltou atrás na sua decisão! Me diz que você vai me dar outra chance, sim?

-Ah, não sei se devo... –ela começou e o Malfoy a interrompeu.

-Por favor! Eu to ficando louco com essa história. PARE DE ME TORTURAR!

Gina riu novamente:

-Qual é a graça? –ele perguntou irritadíssimo.

-Foi fofo demais o seu tom de súplica, realmente muito lindinho.

-Eu já disse que não sou fofo! Eu sou um homem e não um bichinho de pelúcia!

Ela rolou os olhos:

-Ok. Vou traduzir numa língua que você entenda. Eu quis dizer que você fica lindo quando parece desesperado e eu não consigo mais resistir ao efeito que você tem sobre mim.

-E que efeito eu causo em você? -perguntou com um típico sorriso irônico.

-Perda de controle. Total perda de controle. –disse como se desabafasse algo de pois de anos.

-Interessante. –o loiro respondeu simplesmente.

"Como é que ele pode apenas dizer isso?" a ruiva pensou abismada.

-Interessante? O que quer dizer com isso?

-Você também consegue me fazer perder o controle, sabe? Eu costumava ter um ótimo autocontrole de emoções, e eu ainda tenho esse autocontrole se um assunto não tiver a ver com você...Esse autocontrole é uma defesa contra as outras pessoas e você foi a única capaz de derrubar essa barreira. O que eu não compreendo e não paro de me perguntar é...Como você conseguiu fazer isso comigo, Virgínia weasley?

-E-eu? –perguntou surpresa e então suspirou –Não sei...Do mesmo modo que não idéia de porque comecei a me importar com você.

Draco engoliu em seco e então perguntou:

-Virgínia...Gina...Eu...Você me ama?

A ruiva foi pega de surpresa e ficou vermelha. Nunca esperaria ouvir essa pergunta de Draco Malfoy:

-P-por que tá perguntando isso?

-Porque eu não quero te iludir, você sabe que Malfoys não amam...Creio que não sou uma exceção...

-Entendo...Olha, eu acho que não te amo. Amor é algo forte demais. Seria loucura se eu te amasse, sendo que há pouco tempo te com todas as minhas forças.

-Bom! –e deu uma pausa –Eu sei o que é ódio e como você se sente quando odeia alguém, mas sobre o amor...Não sei, nem nunca vou saber nada.

Gina fez um breve cafuné na cabeça dele:

-Você foi condicionado pra ser frio, egoísta e leal ao lado das Trevas, Draco. Não posso dizer por você, mas na minha opinião deve ter sido terrível.

O loiro suspirou pesadamente:

-E foi. Quando eu era criança, eu era castigado freqüentemente pelo meu pai. Castigos que você abominaria se eu contasse e isso por eu não me comportar "como um Malfoy deveria se comportar" era o que meu pai dizia. Digamos que eu era um doce de criança, mas eu ano podia ser assim...Não que eu tenha aprontado muito. Quando eu tinha dez anos eu estava bem menos bonzinho, foi nessa época que meu pai me apresentou Crabbe e Goyle. Bem, os Malfoy sempre foram uma família tradicional e respeitada e o fato é que os dois me tratavam como se fossem meus subordinados...

-Continue. –Gina encorajou-o, era a 1ª vez que ele falava sobre sua infância.

-Até hoje eu guardo um profundo rancor de Lúcio, por todos os horríveis castigos que ele me deu –deu uma pausa para avaliar como iria continuar –Minha mãe tentava intervir, mas Lúcio ameaçava se separar dela e dizia estar dando pra mim a melhor educação possível. Mas tem um episódio que eu nunca me esqueci.

-Pode me contar.

-Nunca contei pra ninguém antes.

-Tudo bem. Se quiser falar, eu vou ficar honrada pela confiança. Mas se não quiser, não irei ficar chateada.

Draco estava dividido entre contar ou não. Pra ele era complicado falar da infância, sobretudo do que aconteceu naquela vez...

Por um bom tempo o silêncio pairou no ar e quando Gina já havia perdido as esperanças, Draco começou a falar:

-Foi quando eu tinha 8 anos. Lembra-se de quando eu disse que conheci Crabbe e Goyle, eu era muito menos bonzinho?

-Sim, me lembro. O que isso tem a ver?

-Você certamente conheceu o elfo domestico Dobby e sabe que ele já trabalhou para os Malfoy. Ele era meu amigo e meu pai não sabia disso. Mas quando ele descobriu foi horrível! Ele me mandou açoitar o elfo, mas eu me recusei terminantemente...Então. Lúcio me arrastou até uma masmorra, temos 3 debaixo da mansão, e me acorrentou lá. Não contente, ele mesmo açoitou o elfo Dobby na minha frente e eu não pude fazer nada...Foi a última vez que eu chorei. E ainda assim, o meu pai não estava satisfeito...ainda.

Gina reparava que Draco cuspia as palavras "meu pai" com nojo e "Lúcio" com descaso e indiferença, como se o fato de lembrar que tinha um pai daqueles lhe causasse repugnância. O que certamente era verdade:

-O que aconteceu? –a ruiva perguntou meio hesitante.

-Narcisa, a minha mãe, sabe? Ela tentava me defender como podia, mas era fraca demais pra freqüentar Lúcio. Eu fiquei acorrentado naquela masmorra por uma semana. Meu pai tinha mandado durante esse tempo, que eu pudesse sair 3 vezes por dia para ir ao banheiro, mas que não poderia comer nada, que eu só poderia beber água. Lúcio tinha contratado um cara pra me vigiar e garantir que as normas que ele estipulou fossem cumpridas. Minha mãe não podia suportar a idéia de eu estar passando por aquele castigo e ainda mais sem colocar 1g de comida na boca. Primeiro ela mandou o Dobby, que eu sabia que viria mesmo se ela não tivesse mandado. Mas o pobre elfo foi expulso aos pontapés pelo vigia. Então a minha mãe seduziu o vigia e quando ele havia baixado a guarda, ela lançou um imperius nele e a partir daí pôde me visitar e trazer comida. Lúcio nunca descobriu, apenas desconfiou por eu não parecer enfraquecido e eu disse que era mais forte do que ele pensava. Após aquela semana, eu nunca mais fui o mesmo.

-Foi aí que você virou o Draco Malfoy que eu conheci, não foi?

Draco concordou:

-Nunca mais tratei qualquer elfo um mais que um servo ou cometi "deslizes" que não eram permitidos aos Malfoys. Virei motivo de orgulho para o meu pai, que não parava de fazer planos para o meu futuro, ainda mais depois que Voldemort ressurgiu. –ele contou sem emoção –Como eu te disse antes, Crabbe e Goyle me encaravam como se fosse o chefe deles e eu gostei de ter o poder de mandar neles. Foi aí que a minha ambição começou a crescer e eu tencionava um dia poder mandar em todos, ser um novo Lord das Trevas.

Gina queria perguntar se Draco ainda queria isso pra si, mas não teve coragem. E se ele dissesse que sim? Não, a ruiva não queria correr esse risco e contentou-se em dizer:

-Deve ter sido difícil pra você me contar isso. Obrigada por confiar em mim novamente.

Ele deu um sorriso misterioso e a ruiva o examinou.

"Esse sorriso tem algo mais, tem alguma coisa que ele está escondendo de mim." Ela pensou, mas não vou ousou fazer pergunta nenhuma.


	28. A grande ambição de Draco

Capítulo 28: A grande ambição de Draco

-Já ouviu falar de Pittsburg, Virgínia?  
A ruiva deu de ombros:  
-Lembro vagamente de já ter ouvido o nome, por quê?  
-Vamos pra lá. –respondeu displicente.  
-O quê? O mapa está apontando para Los Angeles, é pra lá que temos que ir.  
O loiro pareceu pensativo por um instante:  
-Não tem problema, podemos pegar um avião de lá para Los Angeles, se é pra lá que temos que ir...  
-Ficou louco, Draco? –ela o interrompeu –Se formos comprar as passagens, irão ver nossas identidades e iremos presos.  
-O que é a vida sem um pouco de risco? Não se preocupe, eu irei pensar em algo até lá.  
-Você sabe pelo menos ir até lá, Draco?  
-Há um ano estive por essas bandas, Virgínia... –ele disse e parecia meio incomodado ao falar disso.  
Após um tempo, Gina transformou em palavras o que a estava importunando de certa forma:  
-Draco...Por que você quase nunca me chama de Gina?  
Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos, parecendo pesar a resposta que daria:  
-Acho "Gina" íntimo demais, não estou acostumado com isso...ainda. Mas se te aborrece eu te chamar de Virgínia, eu posso parar.  
Ela parou pra pensar por um momento no quanto ele tinha mudado. Há algum tempo atrás se ela dissesse que algo a incomodava, Draco não pensaria duas vezes antes de manter a provocação e agora...  
Gina sorriu:  
-Não me aborrece. O seu jeito arrastado de dizer "Virgínia" é sexy, mas quando você diz "Gina"...Você pode me achar boba ou até mesmo louca. Mas quando você diz "Gina", além de sexy, parece ser mais verdadeiro... Como se... –e baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos –Como se você... realmente precisasse de mim.  
-E eu preciso. –Draco falou automaticamente, antes que pensasse no que estava dizendo e Gina ruborizou –Eu... Digo... –tentou consertar –Droga! Você se tornou mais importante pra mim do que eu desejava. –ele confessou, erguendo as mãos e batendo-as no volante –A verdade é... A verdade é que... –e a voz dele morreu.  
-Qual verdade? –Gina perguntou ansiosa e curiosa.  
O Malfoy suspirou pesadamente:  
-Eu fui fraco... Eu meio que sabia que estaria selando a minha sentença de morte se matasse Rabicho. Meio que sabia que Voldemort me acharia um traidor e me caçaria. Eu sabia que... Eu tinha que te matar! Mas...simplesmente eu...Não consegui!  
Ele apertava o volante força e Gina podia ver que os nós dos dedos dele estavam brancos.  
"Ele não conseguiu me matar... Mesmo sabendo que o tempo ia fechar pro lado dele, Draco não me matou. Ele mudou a vida dele pra me deixar viva... Mudou por mim." Ela pensou com um misto de sentimentos dentro de si.  
O que ela responderia? Que era grata? Sem dúvida que o era, mas não era apenas gratidão! Tinha algo mais. O quê? Nem ela julgava saber. Carinho, alegria? Talvez. O que mais, o que era o algo mais que a ruiva sentia?  
"Atração! Eu sinto uma baita atração por ele e não posso evitar de me sentir assim com relação a ele."  
Gina estava sem palavras e só conseguia balbuciar:  
-Eu...é...bem...eu, digo...  
-Não precisa agradecer. –respondeu indiferente –Não é uma coisa da qual me orgulho. Eu não fiz isso por livre escolha...Foi uma fraqueza, uma incapacidade de fazer o que tinha que ser feito.  
Gina colocou uma mão sobre uma das de Draco, que estava sobre o volante. Ele olhou momentaneamente para Gina e viu que ela sorria, mas logo depois o Malfoy voltou a se concentrar na estrada:  
-Ainda assim, eu te agradeço, Draco. Mesmo que tenha sido por uma fraqueza, como você diz, eu estou viva. Não sabe como me deixou feliz... O que significou pra mim você dizendo que não conseguiu me matar. –falou e tirou a mão.  
-Eu já decidi. –Draco disse do nada.  
-Decidiu o quê? –A Weasley perguntou, confusa.  
-Como você vai me pagar a dívida bruxa do contrato.  
-Ah, Draco! Não me diga que você ainda...  
O loiro a interrompeu:  
-Sim, ainda. É uma dívida e eu exijo que pague, Virgínia. –ele falou sério.  
Ela suspirou:  
-às vezes acho difícil acreditar que você não me odeia... Fale então o que quer que eu faça.  
-Pra começar, nós não vamos anular o nosso casamento.  
-Tem razão. Até terminarmos a missão, pode ser tarde para anularmos o casamento. Ok, vamos nos separar.  
-Gina, querida. –ele falou suavemente –Você não está me entendendo...Vamos continuar casados e você vai ser minha mulher na íntegra.  
-Que história é essa? Você quer continuar casado comigo, Draco? Por quê? Acho que esse casamento foi um erro. Nós casamos por engano! Como que uma coisa dessas pode dar certo? Além disso, a gente não precisa continuar com esse casamento pra que eu seja... –deu uma pausa e corou –Inteiramente sua. Não precisamos continuar com esse casamento, isso não vai dar certo...  
-Vai dar certo, sim.  
-Tem certeza de que é isso o que quer? Que bem isso traria? –ela perguntou sensatamente.  
-Tenho. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, faz parte do plano...  
-Plano? Que plano?  
-No tempo certo eu vou te contar e você... Vai me ajudar nisso!  
-Do que é que você está falando, Draco?  
-Você não acabou mudando minha vida? Pois bem... Digamos que eu também vou mudar a sua vida...  
Gina bufou inconformada:  
-Odeio quando você faz isso!  
Ele deu de ombros:  
-Isso o quê?  
-Quando você fala as coisas pela metade. Será que não sabe contar tudo de uma vez?  
O Malfoy rolou os olhos, entediado:  
-Não me critique, eu faço isso de propósito.  
-De propósito? Você tem bosta de dragão na cabeça? Eu odeio que façam isso comigo! Prefiro não saber nada do que saber as coisas pela metade!  
Os olhares de ambos se encontraram. Os olhos castanhos indignados e com raiva e os cinzentos frios e sem expressão, tão nebulosos quanto a cerração matutina:  
-Olha aqui, Weasley. –falou estreitando os olhos e os desviando da ruiva –Você não sabe o que tenho em mente. Eu disse apenas o que é conveniente nesse instante. Então não queira falar do que não entende.  
-Mas eu quero saber da parte inconveniente também!  
-Você não vai gostar de saber... –ele começou e então parou.  
-Como é que você pode saber? Você nem me contou ainda.  
-Mas eu sei que você não vai gostar. –ele falou veemente.  
Ela suspirou, cansada da ladainha:  
-Você vai ou não me contar? Se não, vá pro inferno com essa história! –falou com raiva.  
-Vai "ô" esquentadinha, por que você se irrita tão fácil?  
-VOCÊ me irrita, Malfoy! Se não quer dizer, não diga, caramba! Mas pare de me enrolar, eu não gosto disso.  
Draco ficou 5 minutos pensando e então finalmente se decidiu:  
-Tudo bem, Virgínia. Vou te contar a parte "inconveniente", você iria ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito, mais cedo ou mais tarde.  
A Weasley escondeu o quanto estava apreensiva e tentou parecer displicente ao perguntar:  
-O que é então?  
-Supondo que encontremos o cálice do elixir antes de sermos mortos... Bem, eu beberei metade e você o resto. –Gina fez menção de falar, mas Draco não deixou –Me ouça até o fim, Virgínia! Eu vou derrotar Voldemort e serei o novo Todo Poderoso do mundo mágico. –a ruiva queria dizer poucas e boas pra ele, mas o loiro não dava chance –De qualquer jeito, eu queria usar uma mulher pra ser a rainha do meu reino. Como estamos casados, vai ser você. Seremos o Rei e a Rainha das Trevas. Será o Império Malfoy e a sucessão de poder será hereditária. Preciso futuramente de um herdeiro, homem de preferência, para dar continuidade à linhagem do Império Malfoy. Você não é estéril, é Virgínia? Porque se for, sinto muito, mas eu terei um filho com outra. –os olhos dele brilhavam de fanatismo ao falar.  
-Você ficou louco, Draco? Que idéia estúpida e sem nexo é essa? O motivo de eu me tornar auror e ter me submetido a ser uma espiã para a Ordem da Fênix, é acreditar que Voldemort vai ser derrotado e a paz poderá se estabelecer novamente. Agora vem você com esse absurdo de ser o novo Lord das Trevas? Isso é loucura! Pensei que já tivesse desistido dessa idéia. Eu não posso aceitar isso, peça qualquer outra coisa.  
-Não! –falou em tom definitivo –É isso o que eu quero e é isso o que você vai fazer. Você é minha mulher e vai governar comigo! Fui bem claro Virgínia Malfoy?  
Gina se assustou ao ouví-lo chamá-la daquele jeito, eles não eram casados no civil...ainda. E por isso, por lei, Gina não tinha o sobrenome Malfoy, mas do jeito que as coisas estavam caminhando...Logo ela seria legalmente a Sra. Malfoy:  
-Por favor, Draco! –ela suplicou –Chega de guerras e pensamentos racistas! Os trouxas também são seres humanos. Eu quero paz!  
"Paz... Paz... Paz..." ecoou na mente de Draco ao ouvir a súplica urgente da Weasley.  
Ele ficou quieto e Gina prosseguiu:  
-Chega de mortes e tragédias, Draco. Eu sei que você teve uma infância difícil... Eu sei que você tem um sentimento destrutivo dentro de si. Pelo pouco que você deixou transparecer sem querer, percebi que você é melhor do que parece ser. Você pode ser melhor se realmente quiser, Draco, e isso só depende de você. Basta não se deixar ser controlado pelo lado negro, esse seu lado destrutivo...  
Gina estava pisando em terreno perigoso. A ruiva estava remexendo nas feridas não plenamente cicatrizadas do Malfoy:  
-Isso é impossível! –ele declarou –A minha alma já está corrompida pela maldade, eu não tenho salvação... –terminou com um quase imperceptível tom de tristeza na voz.  
-M-mas... Eu não posso participar disso. É simplesmente suicidar todo o meu ideal de vida, a minha moral e tudo em que sempre acreditei. Me peça outra coisa, por favor.  
-Já disse que não.  
-Ah, é? Pois sinto desapontá-lo, mas há falhas no seu "glorioso" plano. –falou irônica.  
-Do que é que está falando? Não tem falha nenhuma!  
Gina suspirou:  
-Em 1° lugar, você não pode derrotar Voldemort...  
-Como não?  
-Nunca ouviu falar da profecia sobre Harry e Voldemort?  
-Já, mas Voldemort só me contou a parte que sabia.  
-Bem, em resumo só o Harry pode derrotar o Voldemort e vice-versa.  
-Eu não acredito nisso! –disse encolerizado.  
-Pois é melhor acreditar. É a verdade. A 2ª falha do seu plano é sobre o herdeiro para dar continuidade ao "seu" Império. Se bebermos do cálice, é suposto que fiquemos imortais.  
-Aí é que você se engana, Weasley. O elixir só prolonga a vida, bastante, mas é apenas um prolongamento. Flamel e sua mulher morreram. Não se lembra disso? Seremos imortais enquanto durar o efeito do elixir. Eu disse que queria um herdeiro futuramente, vai demorar um BOM tempo.  
-Há! Com Voldemort vivo é impossível existir o tal Império Malfoy. –ela disse num tom leve de quem caçoa.  
-Creio que o Potter não vai demorar muito pra cumprir a profecia. Eu posso me dar ao luxo de esperar. Vou viver muito, não preciso me preocupar com o tempo.  
-Mas e se Voldemort derrotar o Harry? É uma possibilidade...  
-Bah! O Potter já escapou várias vezes, aquele lá tem a bunda virada pra lua. N/A: Caso alguém não saiba, significa uma pessoa que possui uma sorte descomunal.  
-E se nós não conseguirmos pegar o cálice e beber o elixir?  
-Não vejo como, a não ser que morramos antes.  
-Mas e se mesmo estando vivos, nós não conseguirmos?  
-Não tente me passar a perna, Virgínia. Eu sou um expert especialista em superar fraquezas... Logo, posso superar essa de deixá-la viva... Se você mentir, eu saberei.  
-Mas e se não conseguirmos mesmo assim? Temos que pensar em todas as possibilidades, não?  
-Eu ficarei longe e você nunca mais precisará me ver na vida... Ou quem sabe fique viúva. –falou numa voz depressiva.  
A ruiva teve muita vontade de socá-lo, mas como ele estava ao volante, não achou boa idéia. Teve que se contentar em cerrar os punhos:  
-Então é só isso o que importa pra você, não é? –perguntou vermelha de raiva e com a voz cortante –Construir esse maldito império e destruí todos que não te paoiarem. Você é um desgraçado, desalmado e mentiroso! Nunca se importou comigo! Apenas quer ME USAR nessa idéia absurda! Você mentiu pra mim, Draco Malfoy! VOCÊ MENTIU! Me fez acreditar que se importava comigo, que tinha sentimentos por mim e ERA TUDO MENTIRA! Me fez acreditar nisso pra poder ir pra cama comigo! Me sinto estúpida! Fui uma tola! EU TE DESPREZO, SEU CRETINO! INSENSÍVEL! DONINHA DESPREZÍVEL! VOCÊ NÃO É UM SER HUMANO!  
Draco entrou no acostamento e freou o carro bruscamente:  
-PARE COM ISSO, WEASLEY! CALE ESSA MALDITA BOCA!  
-Você mentiu pra mim... –Gina murmurou com a voz embargada enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas.  
-Dói, não dói? Eu senti o meu mundo desabar ao ouvir o Rabicho falando de você. Eu sou quase tudo o que você disse, mas sou um ser humano e não menti... –falou tentando soar indiferente, mas não tendo 100 de sucesso nisso.  
-MENTIU SIM! E está mentindo de novo, eu não sou tão idiota assim pra cair duas vezes.  
Draco acendeu a luz de dentro do carro (após fuçar alguns botões):  
-Olhe pra mim, Virgínia... –ele pediu.  
-Eu não quero!  
O loiro passou uma mão pelo rosto dela. O rosto da Weasley esquentou contra a vontade dela. Ardia sentir o toque gelado de Draco, mas não era só o rosto... Ardia por dentro:  
-Não faz isso. –ela o repreendeu ainda sem olhá-lo.  
Draco colocou as duas mãos (uma de cada lado) no rosto de Gina e a fez virar o rosto para si:  
-Olhe nos meus olhos... Gina. –disse suavemente e depois de hesitar, ela o fez –A idéia de te usar como rainha só me ocorreu depois do casamento. Eu não menti quando disse que você se tornou mais importante pra mim do que eu desejava. Eu jamais poderia imaginar ficar tão dependente de alguém.  
A Weasley olhava fundo dentro dos olhos cinzentos e por mais que tentasse, não achava qualquer possibilidade de mentira. Ela abriu a boca, mas fechou-a logo depois, não confiava no que poderia escapar de seus lábios... Draco então continuou:  
-Eu posso ser tudo de ruim ao quadrado, mais ainda sou um ser humano. Tentei não ser, tentei esconder dentro de mim os sentimentos, mas é impossível. Você me entende? Eu sou do jeito que sou, mas te ter comigo se tornou uma necessidade. Eu preciso de você, Gina!  
-Precisa de mim para o seu plano e do meu corpo para satisfazer o seu. –ela falou friamente algo que doía, mas que tinha que ser dito –Confesse logo que esse plano é tudo na sua vida e é por isso que precisa de mim. Você não gosta da minha essência, Draco, você gosta da minha embalagem.  
Ele piscou e desviou o olhar dela por alguns instantes:  
-Gosto de você pelo que é. –falou após pensar um pouco e a encarando novamente -Posso não concordar com o modo que você pensa, mas não é possível que eu te queira tanto pelo seu corpo. Apesar de tudo, eu gosto de conversar com você. É bom ouvir a sua voz chamando por mim de um jeito tão meigo. De certa forma até gosto de te ouvir discutindo comigo. Você acredita ferrenhamente no que diz e luta pelo que acredita. Nenhuma mulher antes havia brigado comigo pra valer por algo que realmente acreditava. E essa é você, Gina. A doce e meiga, mas também teimosa e decidida Gina que me conquistou. –ele disse e começou a dar selinhos nela.  
-Você também é teimoso.  
Ele concordou:  
-Sou sim e teimo que te quero.  
A ruiva piscou confusa:  
-Você não está dizendo que... –Draco fez que sim –Agora?  
-É vai ser uma experiência nova pra mim também. Nunca transei dentro de um carro. –Draco disse passando pro banco de trás e então puxando Gina pra trás também.  
-Você é louco, Draco? –perguntou enquanto ele abria o sobretudo dela –Só pra começar, eu vou morrer de frio.  
-Não vai não. –ele garantiu –Eu vou te esquentar.  
Draco beijou os lábios de Gina que meio relutantes se abriram. Ele deixou transparecer naquele beijo o quanto precisava dela. Então depois de um tempo, Gina quebrou o beijo, sem fôlego:  
-Não tem como... –ela começou, mas Draco leu a sua mente.  
-É uma dívida bruxa, você sabe que não tem como. Não pense sobre isso agora, vai estragar tudo.  
-Você sabe que eu não concordo... –ela começou, mas foi interrompida por um beijo de Draco.  
-Golpe baixo. –reclamou –Isso não...  
Ele colocou um dedo nos lábios dela:  
-Shiu. Esqueça isso agora. Vou fazer com que seja especial pra mim e pra você... Você é especial pra mim, saiba disso...  
Gina deu um relutante sorriso e o abraçou:  
-Ah, Draco! Você consegue ser um desgraçado e eu ainda assim te adoro. É mancada, eu não consigo resistir e você sabe disso.  
-Também te adoro. –sussurrou no ouvido dela antes de beijar-lhe o pescoço.  
-Às vezes me perguntou se você é um vampiro, Draco. –ela falou rindo um pouco –Você sempre deixa marcas no meu pescoço.  
Ele parou:  
-Isso te incomoda?  
Ela fez que não e ele sorriu.  
-Pra que existem os feitiços descoagulantes? –ela perguntou marotamente.  
-Apesar de parecer, eu não sou um vampiro. Você nunca sentiu caninos afiados na sua jugular, não é mesmo? O caso é que o seu pescoço é tão alvo, lisinho e tem um perfume tão bom, aí fica impossível resistir.  
Gina tirou o sobretudo dele:  
-Não está com frio?  
-Um pouco. –ele respondeu e enlaçou o corpo da ruiva por baixo do sobretudo que estava aberto –Se não quiser tirá-lo, não precisa.  
-Ok. Por que sempre depois de uma briga nós terminamos aos beijos?  
-Vai ver que é porque os beijos adoçam o clima chato que fica quando a gente briga. –disse e pegou as mãos de Gina –Suas mãos são uma graça. –e as passou por seu próprio rosto antes de beijá-las –Como tudo em você.  
Gina ficou vermelha:  
-Você está me elogiando demais, Draco. Aposto que é conversa fiada pra me deixar toda boba.  
"E o pior é que está conseguindo." Ela pensou e Draco "captou" esse pensamento.  
O Malfoy sorriu:  
-Eu é que me sinto bobo falando essas coisas.  
A Weasley sorriu de volta e então o beijou. Draco inclinou-se por cima dela, a fazendo ficar contra o vidro. Gina levantou a camisa do pijama dele e correu os dedos pela barriga tanquinho dele. Em seguida subiu as mãos para as costas dele e arranhou levemente, então o ouviu gemer, como sabia que ele faria. Draco intensificou o beijo. Correu os dedos, frios e compridos, pelas pernas alvas e macias de Gina e foi a vez dela gemer com o carinho.  
Gina estava beijando o pescoço de Draco, quando paralisou ao sentir as mãos hábeis dele a puxarem sua calcinha. Ele parou o que estava fazendo e olhou diretamente nos orbes castanhos:  
-Você está insegura. –ele suspirou.  
Ela fez um gesto concordando:  
-Mas eu quero. Só estou nervosa. E se eu não fizer direito, se eu não te agradar? –perguntou ficando da cor de seus cabelos.  
Ele sorriu ao vê-la envergonhada ao explicar suas preocupações em querer agradá-lo:  
-Isso não vai acontecer. –ele garantiu, passando segurança –É só me deixar começar e garanto que saberá o que fazer depois.  
Gina o abraçou:  
-Também com um professor como você. Pode começar a aula. –sussurrou provocante ao ouvido dele e o sentiu se arrepiar.  
-Não vai se arrepender minha ruivinha linda. –ele sussurrou de volta.  
Draco beijou-a com vontade e voltou a puxar a calcinha dela por baixo da camisola e dessa vez Gina permitiu.  
Ele já tinha puxado até quase a metade das coxas dela, quando ouviu batidas no vidro. Os dois soltaram-se instantaneamente:  
-Que diabos está acontecendo? –Draco perguntou furioso com a interrupção.  
Ouviram então uma voz:  
-Sou da polícia! Ordeno que saiam do carro!  
Gina puxou sua calcinha de volta ao lugar certo e parecia meio envergonhada ao perguntar:  
-E-e agora, Draco?  
-MALDIÇÃO! Não pensei que a polícia poderia vir até aqui. Qual é? Deve ser 2h da manhã, -e confirmou olhando para o relógio –esses caras não dormem não, é?  
-Saiam agora ou serei obrigado a tirá-los daí à força.  
Gina fechou o sobretudo. Draco colocou o seu e fechou-o também. Quando Gina abriu a porta foi que ela e Draco perceberam o quanto os vidros estavam embaçados.  
-Saiam com as mãos pra cima. –o policial ordenou e os dois obedeceram.  
-É proibido namorar dentro do carro por acaso? –Draco perguntou friamente, sua voz tão cortante quanto o gelo.  
-Não, mas vocês são fugitivos. Esse carro é justamente igual ao da descrição que recebi e vocês são os criminosos que eu vi na TV. Virem-se de frente pro carro, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e com as pernas abertas. Eu vou revistá-los.  
Draco pensou em se negar a obedecer, mas desistiu ao ver "aquele cano de metal que dispara" na mão do policial. Ele já tinha tido uma experiência desagradável demais com armas. Então contrariado fez o que lhe era mandado e viu Gina imitá-lo.  
O policial guardou a arma e começou a revistar Gina, que estava incomodada por ter um desconhecido apalpando seu corpo.  
O Malfoy viu que o policial usava as duas mãos para apalpar Gina, então aproveitou que ele estava sem a arma e jogou-se sobre ele usando golpes de artes marciais. Como o policial tinha sido pego de surpresa, Draco o imobilizou no chão em poucos segundos:  
-Saiba que isso vai ser mais uma acusação contra você. Não pode fazer isso com uma autoridade!  
-Ora, cale a boca! –Draco respondeu com raiva –Eu estava ocupado quando você me atrapalhou. Você vem aqui de madrugada e apalpa a minha mulher?  
-Estou apenas fazendo o meu trabalho. Me solte!  
-Seu trouxa maldito! Vá interromper a piranha da sua mãe!  
-Desacato a uma autoridade também vai para a sua ficha. Espero que apodreça na cadeia, loiro filho da puta, junto com essa vaca ruiva!  
-Gina, venha dar uma lição nesse trouxa. Enfeitice-o!  
-Trouxa? –o policial perguntou –Com quem você pensa que está falando?  
-Cale a boca, seu trouxa nojento! Você não tem o direito de me chamar de vaca. –falou aborrecida –Não podemos usar magia na frente de trouxas, o Ministério... –acrescentou para Draco, mas ele a interrompeu.  
-Foda-se o Ministério! Temos que nos mandar rápido. As minhas mãos estão ocupadas impedindo que esse cara fuja, não posso apanhar minha varinha.  
Gina hesitou por alguns instantes e então sacou a varinha:  
-O que é que você pretende fazer com isso? –o policial perguntou, preocupado, ao olhar o objeto de madeira na mão da ruiva.  
A Weasley ignorou-o:  
-Estupefaça! –exclamou apontando para o policial que desmaiou.  
Draco saiu de cima do cara e começou a despí-lo, Gina arregalou os olhos:  
-O que é que você está fazendo, Draco? –ela perguntou assustada –Não sabia que jogava nos dois times...  
-Não é hora pra fazer piadinhas. –respondeu mal-humorado –O meu negócio é mulher, claro. É que eu tive uma idéia. Nós vamos no carro dele e eu me passarei por policial, pode vir a ser útil. –falou dando de ombros.  
Gina ficou vermelha e olhou para o outro lado enquanto o Malfoy terminava de despir o homem e quando ele começou a vestir as roupas do policial, Gina decididamente virou-se de costas. Essa atitude fez Draco rir:  
-Qual é o problema de você me ver trocando de roupa? Ai, Virgínia...Você é minha mulher, terá que se acostumar com isso.  
Ela ficou mais vermelha ainda:  
-É-que-eu-tenho-vergonha. –respondeu entre dentes.  
-Você é tímida demais! –ele reclamou –Como é que pode uma coisa dessas? Você costuma ser até bem comunicativa.  
-A minha timidez é nesses assuntos...Delicados. Eu sempre fui insegura com relação à homens. –ela confessou.  
Draco a essa altura já estava vestido e abraçou-a por trás:  
-Pois não deveria ser, não tem motivos pra isso. –sussurrou ao ouvido dela e sentiu-a se arrepiar.  
-Pare com isso, Draco. –disse desvencilhando-se do loiro –Temos que sair daqui.  
Ele suspirou pesadamente, se conformando (tentando) com a situação:  
-Você tem razão. –disse enquanto carregava o corpo desmaiado do policial para o carro que ele e Gina haviam roubado.  
Depois de deixá-lo lá dentro, virou-se para Gina:  
-Entre no carro. –os dois entraram na viatura e o loiro arrancou.  
Havia poucos carros na estrada. Draco resmungava para si mesmo (quando ouvia a radio patrulha), mas no mais, ele e Gina não trocaram uma palavra.  
Cerca de 2h depois eles entraram em Pittsburg e Draco seguiu as placas que direcionavam para o aeroporto.  
Draco estacionou o carro do lado de fora do aeroporto, numa parte menos movimentada. A ruiva olhou para ele, apreensiva:  
-Draco, você tem idéia de como vamos fazer pra embarcar para Los Angeles? Isso não esquecendo que toda a polícia e os comensais estão atrás de nós.  
Ele deu de ombros:  
-Com esse uniforme vai ser moleza, eu já tenho uma idéia do que fazer. Eu vou entrar no aeroporto. Escute com atenção, ta bem? –e Gina concordou –Eu vou atrair um piloto e uma aeromoça pra cá. Quando eu fizer um sinal pra você, estupore-os.  
-Mais mágica na frente de trouxas? –ela perguntou reprovadoramente –O Ministério da Magia nunca irá nos perdoar.  
-É o único jeito e duvido que seu pai, que é o Ministro da Magia inglês, não irá perdoá-la ao saber das circunstâncias em que usou magia.  
O loiro ia abrir a porta pra sair, mas a Weasley puxou-o contra si pelo pescoço. Deram um típico beijo de despedida e então finalmente se soltaram:  
-Boa sorte. –Gina desejou.  
-Não se preocupe, eu volto logo. –disse e saiu do carro.

O "policial" Draco Malfoy entrou no aeroporto, que para o horário (5h da manhã) estava muito movimentado.  
Ele ficou andando de um lado pro outro, de forma imponente e com um olhar de águia, pronto para o "ataque".  
Demorou alguns minutos até avistar uma comitiva de funcionários. Entre eles estavam um piloto e várias aeromoças. O piloto andava mais atrás, conversando distraidamente com uma das aeromoças.  
Draco aproveitou a oportunidade e chegou perto dos retardatários:  
-Com licença. –o loiro falou polidamente –O Sr. E a Srta. Poderiam me acompanhar?  
-O nosso vôo está para sair em pouco tempo. –o piloto respondeu –É o vôo 274 para Los Angeles. –e Draco sorriu, vendo que tinha acertado.  
-Não podemos chegar atrasados. –a aeromoça completou.  
-Não se preocupem, eu serei breve. –o Malfoy disse veemente –Agora, se fizerem o favor...  
O Malfoy começou a andar e os dois então o seguiram em silencio. Ao saírem do aeroporto, Draco disse:  
-A minha viatura está mais à frente.  
A aeromoça arregalou os olhos e correu para alcançar Draco:  
-Mas nós não fizemos nada! –ela protestou.  
-Não há necessidade de alarde. –Draco disse calmamente –Apenas quero que me digam se viram dois criminosos, vou mostrar a foto deles pra ver se os reconhecem.  
-Se é assim. –a aeromoça respondeu aliviada.  
-Desde que não demore muito tempo. –o piloto concordou.  
Ao chegarem perto do carro, Draco acenou sob os olhares interrogativos de seus acompanhantes. Gina de repente saiu do carro com a varinha empunhada e só viu dois pares de olhos arregalados antes de dizer:  
-Estupefaça! Estupefaça! –o piloto e a aeromoça desmaiaram.  
-Rápido! –Draco exclamou –Temos que colocá-los dentro do carro, antes que alguém veja.  
Logo o piloto e a aeromoça estavam acomodados no banco de trás da viatura:  
-Entre no carro. –Draco falou pra Gina que rapidamente o9bedeceu e o viu entrar também.  
-Agora me diga. O que você pretende fazer com dois trouxas desacordados? –ela perguntou.  
-Nós vamos vestir as roupas deles pra nos passarmos por piloto e aeromoça. Assim poderemos pegar o avião sem grandes complicações. –ele explicou.  
-Hum...Draco, onde é que a gente vai se trocar?  
-Aqui mesmo. –respondeu simplesmente.  
-Aqui? –ela perguntou, ficando vermelha –Você sabe que eu fico encabulada...  
-Sinto muito, mas não temos tempo pra isso agora. Vai ter que ser assim mesmo, Virgínia. Somos fugitivos, lembra-se?  
A ruiva concordou, ainda vermelha, e os dois começaram a se despir.  
Para o grande alívio de Gina, Draco não fez nenhum comentário com 2ªs intenções.  
"Que bom que pelo menos ele sabe que não é hora pra isso." Pensou ao terminar de se trocar e olhou para Draco.  
O Malfoy já tinha se trocado e olhava fixamente para o volante.  
"Como ele fica lindo com esse uniforme!" pensou, o olhando cobiçosamente e começando a sentir uma corrente de calor passando pelo seu corpo..  
-Por que está me olhando, Virgínia? –ele perguntou, entre curioso e divertido.  
A Weasley desviou o olhar e começou a fazer um coque no cabelo:  
-Eu não estava... –ela murmurou baixinho e hesitante.  
-Sim, você estava. Eu não sou cego, sabe? Te vi me encarando quando olhei de viés.  
A ruiva pegou o arranjo da aeromoça e o estava arrumando no próprio cabelo:  
-Hum... Você ficou muito bem, Sr. Comandante Malfoy.  
-Ah, então é isso? –perguntou e deu um sorriso malicioso –Essa é a sua fantasia, Virgínia? N/A: É a minha pelo menos. O Draco vestido assim... Homens com uniforme... Isso explica muita coisa... Por exemplo, ficar com aquele trouxa, o Di Capizio e se interessar por aquele maître do restaurante italiano em Nova Iorque.  
Gina terminou de fazer o penteado e encarou-o:  
-Não é bem assim, Draco... –disse encabulada.  
Ele sorriu com divertimento:  
-Por que você tenta esconder o que eu já sei? Não precisa ficar com vergonha. –disse quando a viu ruborizar –Você é a aeromoça mais gostosa que eu já vi...  
O rosto dela parecia que ia explodir de tão vermelho:  
-Olhe a baixaria, Draco! –ela o repreendeu –Eu não te dei autorização pra falar assim...  
-Mas é verdade e, além disso, você uma vez disse que me achava gostoso. Por que é que eu não posso dizer a mesma coisa de você?  
-Bem, porque assim... Você faz com que eu me sinta... Um mero pedaço de carne. –falou olhando pra baixo.  
Draco pegou delicadamente o rosto dela e ergueu-o de modo que ela olhasse dentro de seus olhos:  
-Você não é só isso pra mim, tenha certeza disso...  
Antes que o cérebro dela pudesse digerir as palavras, Draco levou seus lábios de encontro aos dela. A beijou ternamente, como se quisesse demonstrar na prática o que dissera há pouco em palavras, que ela era importante pra ele.  
A ruiva quebrou o beijo:  
-Obrigada. –falou sorrindo encabulada –Mas não podemos perder mais tempo... É, não que eu ache perda de tempo estar com você, mas... –falou sem jeito e Draco a interrompeu.  
-Entendo... Temos de sair daqui o mais rápido possível. –disse e os dois saíram do carro.  
-Vamos indo? –ela perguntou e eles começaram a andar.  
-Não olhe pra nenhuma autoridade e aja normalmente. –Draco recomendou –Vamos fingir que estamos conversando sobre trabalho, mas não falaremos disso. Escolha um assunto ou faça uma pergunta.  
Gina pareceu pensativa por alguns instantes:  
-Ótimo, Draco. Vamos falar sobre intenções. Quais são as suas comigo? Existe alguma que não seja por causa do seu plano? –ela perguntou e Draco percebeu que ela o havia deixado na "saia justa".  
-Como assim, Virgínia? –perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.  
-Você sabe do que falo. –ela respondeu simplesmente.  
-Não, não sei. –mentiu –Seja mais clara.  
-Você disse que a minha importância pra você não se resumia ao seu plano, não é? Então quero saber o que significo pra você.  
Draco olhou para o painel informativo sobre os vôos e descobriu que se não andassem depressa, passaria do tempo em que o avião estava programado para decolar:  
-Portão 23, temos que ir logo. –falou aumentando a velocidade de seus passos.  
Gina quase corria para alcançá-lo:  
-Não fuja do assunto, Draco. –ela cobrou.  
-Fuga? Quem aqui está fugindo? Não tem ninguém atrás de nós, não é? –perguntou sarcástico.  
Ela suspirou:  
-Você não tem jeito mesmo. Aproveita-se de que não posso brigar com você agora. Mas por que não responde?  
-Porque você já sabe.  
-Eu não sei de nada, Draco. Você sempre fala as coisas pela metade ou simplesmente não fala. Agora quer que eu adivinhe?  
-Não se faça de desentendida! Para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta...  
-Viu só? Você não está sendo nem um pouco claro, como pode cobrar clareza de mim? Você não tem moral pra isso. E o que é que um bom entendedor já teria entendido? Que você só está me enrolando?  
-Não é bem isso... –Draco falou meio pra dentro.  
A essa altura os dois já andavam pela pista e estavam próximos do avião.  
-Então é o que? Desse jeito a gente nunca vai se entender. Você não é bom com palavras e eu não sou boa em ler nas entrelinhas. Me lembro que a Gabi me disse pra que fosse observadora e aprendesse a ler nas entrelinhas, assim eu descobriria coisas interessantes sobre você que o denunciam. Me pergunto até agora o que ela quis dizer com isso. E então, Draco? Pode me dizer o que ela queria que eu entendesse?  
Draco sorriu meio forçado:  
-A Gabi? Aquela lá é louca. Você vai ficar pensando no que ela te disse?  
-Nem vem, Draco. A Gabi é bem comunicativa e desinibida, mas não é louca.  
O loiro suspirou:  
-Ela achava que podia me entender e saber como me sinto e o mesmo ela achava sobre você. Bobagem isso! Ela mal nos conheceu.  
"Só devo estar tentando me enganar. Talvez a Gabi tenha mais razão do que eu estou disposto a admitir..."pensou e os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto subiam no avião.  
Os passageiros já estavam à bordo. As aeromoças e a comissária de bordo tentavam acalma-los pela demora, quando Draco e Gina entraram no avião.  
O Malfoy ajeitou o cap e falou em tom profissional:  
Nos desculpem pela demora. Houve um imprevisto e nos colocaram nesse vôo de ultima hora. Mas não se preocupem, já iremos decolar.  
Gina e Draco se encararam.  
"E agora?"  
"Fique aqui, eu vou para a cabine, pedir 'amigavelmente' ao co-piloto para colocar esse avião no ar."  
Ele então se dirigiu para a cabine.  
-Você é nova por aqui e aquele piloto também, não?- a comissária de bordo perguntou para Gina –O que aconteceu para trocarem de funcionários na ultima hora?  
-Não sei. –a ruiva respondeu –não nos contaram o motivo.  
A porta do avião foi fechada. Um senhor idoso estava com um jornal aberto e de repente apontou para Gina:  
-É ela! A fugitiva!  
-Várias pessoas levantaram-se de seus assentos para poder ver melhor quem o velho apontava e muitas falavam agitadamente ao mesmo tempo:  
-Mantenham a calam e sentem-se! –a comissária falou tentando se sobrepor a balbúrdia que se havia instalado –Em pouco tempo o avião vai decolar!  
-Não sou eu! Deve ser alguém parecida comigo! –Gina tentou convencê-los, mas antes que se desse conta, outra aeromoça mantinha seus braços presos às costas –Me solte!  
-Não. –a aeromoça falou –A polícia está te procurando, você deve ser perigosa.  
-Solte-a agora mesmo. –era a voz de Draco.  
Gina olhou para o Malfoy, ele empunhava a varinha com seriedade:  
-Vamos! –insistiu –Faça o que estou mandando e não irá se machucar.  
O avião inteiro prendeu a respiração quando ouviram a resposta desafiadora da aeromoça:  
-Está me ameaçando com esse galinho? –perguntou debochada, se referindo a varinha –Não seja ridículo!  
-Draco, não perca a cabeça... –Gina pediu, mas foi em vão.  
-Crucio! –ele ordenou e a aeromoça soltou Gina na mesma hora, indo ao chão e gritando de dor –Quem é ridículo agora?  
-NÃO, DRACO! –a ruiva gritou e ele parou.  
O pânico se instalara no avião. Muita gente gritava, a comissária estava encolhida em um canto junto com outra aeromoça e parecia incapaz de falar.  
Quando Draco encarou Gina, viu decepção em seus olhos.  
"Por que você tinha que ter feito isso, Draco?"  
"É melhor que eles nos temam, assim ficarão submissos. Confie em mim."  
-Saque a varinha, Virgínia e fique alerta.  
Gina fez o que Draco recomendou:  
-Fiquem em silêncio. –Gina pediu e os murmúrios cessaram instantaneamente.  
-Eu não quero ter que matar ninguém.- Draco falou em bom som –Por isso não me provoquem.  
-É, por favor, vocês viram o que ele fez com essa aeromoça. –Gina disse apontando a aeromoça que Draco havia enfeitiçado, que agora se levantava com dificuldade e queria distância da ruiva e do loiro.  
Draco olhou para as pessoas à bordo (grande parte tinha no rosto um expressão de extremo medo). Ele então avistou uma garota loira de olhos castanhos, foi até ela e puxou-a à força para fora da poltrona:  
-Quantos anos você tem, meu bem? E qual é o seu nome? –ele perguntou suavemente ao ouvido dela.  
-Tenho 10 anos e me chamo Alexandra Simpson. –ela respondeu obediente.  
-Não machuque a minha filha, por favor. –uma mulher, também loira, suplicou.  
-Draco! O que você pretende fazer com essa garota? –Gina perguntou preocupada.  
N/A: Não, o Draco não é pedófilo!  
-Essa garota, Alexandra de 10 anos. É muito nova, não acham? Se vocês não tentarem nenhuma gracinha contra mim e ela, -apontou para Gina –a garota vai viver e sair ilesa daqui. Espero que tenham entendido. –as pessoas fizeram um gesto afirmativo –Você vai ser uma garota boazinha, não vai, Alex? –acrescentou para a garota que fez que sim.  
O Malfoy fez a mãe da garota levantar e a fez se sentar em uma das cadeiras das aeromoças e afivelou o cinto dela. Depois voltou para perto de Gina.  
-Alexandra, você pode sentar onde estava. Virgínia, sente-se ao lado da garota e a vigie. Eu vou ficar na cabine de olho no co-piloto, mantenha os trouxas sob controle.  
Gina assentiu e Draco se dirigiu para a cabine, seguido da comissária de bordo.  
Pouco tempo depois, Gina se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz de Draco ecoando pelo avião.  
-O destino desse avião continua sendo Los Angeles. O co-piloto pede para que fiquem em seus lugares com o cinto afivelado. E eu ordeno que permaneçam em seus lugares durante a viagem. Com exceção das aeromoças, que podem fazer o seu trabalho. Você não, Virgínia. Fique junto da garota. Bem, estamos prestes a decolar. Tenham um vôo agradável. –disse frisando cinicamente a última palavra.  
Quando o avião decolou, Alexandra perguntou:  
-Aquele homem loiro é sempre tão mau?  
-Na verdade ele não é tão mau assim... Às vezes ele é tão diferente... –Gina disse com um suspiro e ficou vermelha –Eu posso te prometer, mas que fique entre nós, que eu não vou deixar que ele te mate, Alexandra.  
-Obrigada por não querer que o seu namorado me mate.  
-Ele não é meu namorado. Nós somos c-casados.  
-Vocês devem se amar muito, não é? Minha mãe é viúva e ainda assim continua amando o meu pai. Ela sempre diz que amor é a base de um casamento. Isso é verdade, não é?  
-Não no meu caso, foi um casamento acidental. Você não entenderia.  
"Por que estou falando sobre isso pra uma criança?" ela perguntou-se.  
-Então você não ama ele?  
Gina corou e respondeu com o silêncio. Alex tornou a perguntar:  
-Por que não me responde se ama ele? É fácil, é só responder: Sim. Ou então, não.  
-Eu não sei. –a ruiva falou rispidamente.  
Alexandra mudou de assunto:  
-Vocês vão mesmo me soltar?  
-Sim.  
-Qual é mesmo o nome dele?  
-Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. –respondeu sem vontade - Por que pergunta?  
-Por nada. Eu apenas queria saber se esse tal de Draco já matou alguém de verdade.  
-Sim.  
A garota engoliu em seco, antes de perguntar:  
-E você?  
-Eu nem consigo me imaginar fazendo isso. –respondeu convicta.  
"...Apesar de que ás vezes aurores matam comensais. Nunca precisei fazer isso... Fui logo colocada nessa missão por Dumbledore." Ela acrescentou em pensamento.  
-Moça, se você não pe má e não sabe se ama esse Draco, por que fica com ele, se ele é tão mau?  
-Olha, Alexandra... É realmente uma história muito longa.  
-Experimente resumir para me contar. –a loira sugeriu.  
Gina suspirou antes de concordar:  
-Está bem. Era uma vez duas famílias que se odiavam, a família Weasley que é a minha e a família Malfoy que é a dele.  
-Isso está parecendo Romeu e Julieta.  
-Romeu e Julieta? Quem são esses?  
-Membros de duas famílias inimigas que se odiavam. Mas eles se amavam.  
-então não é o meu caso. Até pouco tempo, eu e o Draco nos odiávamos.  
-E agora? O que aconteceu para não se odiarem mais?  
-Aconteceram muitas coisas que nos fizeram deixar o ódio pra trás.  
-Que coisas?  
-Você é muito curiosa. Bem, não posso negar que eu também costumava ser.  
-Eu sei, mas eu não posso evitar...  
-Digamos que eu fui forçada a trabalhar com ele e com essa convivência, passamos a nos conhecer melhor.  
-E por que te chamaram de fugitiva? Você e aquele loiro são mesmo os dois fugitivos da televisão e das capas dos jornais?  
-Sim, infelizmente somo.  
A garota começou a rir e tentou, sem sucesso, abafar a risada:  
-Qual é a graça? –Gina perguntou, aborrecida –É porque não é você que está sendo perseguida.  
-Não é isso. Eu não posso evitar...  
-É por que então?  
-Eu vi na tv as imagens de você e ele no elevador. Que fogo, hein?  
Gina corou até a ponta do último fio de cabelo.  
"Não acredito que tô ouvindo isso de uma criança!"  
-Tem certeza de que tem só 10 anos?  
-Claro. Por quê?  
-Como por quê? Você é só uma criança. Não podia fazer um comentário desses. Crianças não fazem esse tipo de comentário.  
-Você é que pensa... –Alex murmurou mais para si mesma, mas Gina entreouviu.  
"O que se passa com essas crianças trouxas?"  
-Me recuso a continuar com essa conversa. –Gina disse ainda vermelha.  
A garota deu de ombros:  
-Então quer um conselho? –perguntou, mas não esperou resposta para continuar -Pense duas vezes antes de fazer certas coisas dentro de u elevador.  
-Eu já aprendi isso. Também vi as imagens que passaram na tv. Fiquei morrendo de vergonha, mas agora já sei das câmeras nos elevadores. Não cairei mais nessa. Errar é humano, mas persistir no erro é burrice.  
As duas ficaram em silêncio o resto da viagem, até mesmo durante a refeição trazida por uma aeromoça.  
O co-piloto avisou pelo radinho que em breve iriam pousar. As aeromoças, que eram as únicas em pé no avião, sentaram-se em seus lugares e afivelaram os cintos.  
Quando o avião terminou de taxiar, Draco saiu tempestivamente da cabine e com a varinha empunhada:  
-Vem rápido, Virgínia! –ele cobrou puxando-lhe uma mão com a sua livre.  
-Adeus, Alexandra. –Gina falou olhando pra trás e a garota levantou o polegar em resposta.  
Os dois desceram depressa do avião e correram pra fora do aeroporto. Havia uma fileira de táxis. Eles pegaram o mais próximo e sentaram-se no banco de trás.  
-Pra onde eu toco? –o motorista perguntou.  
-Dá umas voltas pela cidade. –Draco falou.  
O taxista deu de ombros e murmurou:  
-Turistas...  
Draco apanhou o mapa que havia guardado em um bolso interno e o passou para Gina.  
-Veja pra onde temos que ir e de preferência, muito rápido.  
O pergaminho estava em branco, exceto por um ponto vermelho que piscava brandamente:  
-Nada, apenas um ponto piscando bem fraquinho.  
-Oh! Mas que droga! Quanto antes...  
-'Peraí! –ela interrompeu e o motorista pisou no freio e a olhou curioso –Não é nada, continua dirigindo –falou para o motorista –O mapa está ficando quente –ela sussurrou no ouvido de Draco.  
Eles ficaram rodando a cidade de táxi e guiavam o motorista (falavam pra ele seguir ou dobrar alguma esquina), tanto que algumas vezes puderam ouvir o motorista resmungar algo como "Malucos...". Por fim "perderam-se", não sabiam mais se estavam em Los Angeles. O taxista obviamente sabia por onde estavam indo, mas Gina e Draco não se incomodavam em perguntar, já que essa não era exatamente a preocupação número um deles.  
Quando o ponto piscou 3 vezes fortemente no mapa (que estava até bem quente) e parou, Draco e Gina exclamaram:  
-Pare! –e o motorista freou um tanto bruscamente –Vamos descer aqui. –Draco anunciou.  
-Aqui? Essa é a parte abandonada do porto. As reformas estão paradas há um bom tempo. –o taxista informou –Devem estar cansados e agora é hora de almoço. Se quiserem, eu posso levá-lo pra algum hotel ou restaurante.  
Draco respondeu que não, apesar de realmente querer cair numa cama e dormir até o dia seguinte.  
-Não, obrigada. –Gina respondeu –Quanto é?  
-U$400,00. –respondeu calmamente.  
-O quê? -Gina perguntou, sem acreditar –Isso é um roubo!  
-Não é, não. –o taxista replicou –Todas as voltas que deram... Deu quase 50km.  
-Mas... –Gina começou, porém foi interrompida por Draco.  
-Tudo bem. –o loiro falou e entregou quatro notas de U$100,00. –Aqui está.  
Os dois então saíram do carro e Gina falou:  
-Olhe só tudo isso. Temos que procurar o local.  
Havia uma placa em que estava escrito "Danger! Keep Out!" (Perigo! Mantenha-se afastado!). Gina e Draco ignoraram a placa e se aproximaram. Não tinha nenhum sinal de vida humana por ali e era deveras silencioso. Draco sacou a varinha:  
-Guarde isso! E se tiver algum trouxa por aqui?  
-Não deve ter. Os únicos habitantes desse lugar devem ser ratos.  
-Não-gosto-de-ratos. –a ruiva murmurou rapidamente, mas Draco ouviu.  
-Eu estou aqui. –ele falou firmemente e aquilo foi o suficiente para passar segurança pra ela.  
Gina sorriu e teve de repente vontade de ir pra qualquer lugar com o malfoy. Sentiu que se tivesse que ir até o fim do mundo, iria. E a companhia de Draco seria o suficiente pra ela.  
-Que cara é essa, Virgínia? –Draco perguntou curioso –Parecia estar em outra dimensão.  
A ruiva se sentiu esquentar e rapidamente desfez a expressão sonhadora e o sorriso bob que havia em seu rosto. Então respondeu:  
-Não é nada. Estava apenas pensando como seria maravilhoso poder dormir numa cama confortável e num travesseiro macio. –ela mentiu.  
-Concordo, mas infelizmente isso não é possível agora.  
-O que fez com as nossas malas? –ela perguntou preocupada –Não as deixou no avião, né?  
-Não, estão aqui comigo no meu bolso. Transfiguradas em caixas de fósforos.  
-Espera, Draco. –Gina falou olhando pro pergaminho, ele (Draco) parou.  
-O que é?  
-está vendo a parede dessa casa? Deve ser por aqui.  
Draco examinou a parede e tentou abrí-la de todas as formas possíveis, porém não consegui.  
-PORRA DE PAREDE! –gritou após a vigésima tentativa frustrada –Quem foi o maldito? Quem foi o puto que construiu essa parede desgraçada? Eu MATO! Entendeu? EU JURO QUE...  
Gina (já cheia de tanto Draco xingar) subiu na ponta dos pés e calou-o com um beijo. A princípio, o Malfoy parecia confuso, mas depois começou a corresponder e quando isso aconteceu, Gina parou o beijo:  
-Acho que isso foi o suficiente para fazer você calar a boca.  
-Não, não foi. –ele respondeu e a puxou contra si, levando seus labiosa aos dela.  
A ruiva até tentou (com 0,00001 de sua força) pará-lo, mas era inútil e ela sabia disso. Seu cérebro, ou pelo menos o lado racional dele, estava cansado demais para conseguir pensar, quanto mais resistir àquela doce sensação que estava sentindo. Estar nos braços de Draco Malfoy a fazia se sentir leve como uma pluma e mole como uma gelatina. Indefesa, mas ao mesmo tempo segura. Fraca para resistir à ele (os joelhos que o digam) e forte pra enfrentar o que viesse e o que ela sabia que teria que enfrentar. Destemida de tudo e todos, menos de perdê-lo.  
Decididamente Draco havia se tornado o seu porto seguro. De repente ele não era mais o Malfoy, o Comensal da Morte frio e desalmado, mas sim Draco. O seu Draco. Poderia ela chamá-lo "seu" um dia? Quem sabe... O Draco que a irritava para depois cobrí-la de beijos. O Draco que sim, tem seus defeitos e um alto poder de magoá-la, mas que está sempre lá para protegê-la e secar suas lágrimas. O Draco que não mais a odeia e que ela também não mais odeia. O Draco que às vezes forçava a barra, mas que bem ou mal, do jeito dele, esperava pelo tempo de Gina.  
Então ela lembrou-se da noite em que decidira fugir. A noite em que Draco havia levado dois tiros e por sua culpa N/A: Se ela não tivesse fugido... quase havia morrido. A noite em que ele disse achar estar apaixonado e ela quase o havia perdido... Ao pensar nisso, ela quebrou o beijo e para sua surpresa, sentiu uma lágrima rolar solitária por sua face. Olhou para os olhos de Draco e quase se perdeu na profundidade daqueles lagos cinzas. Ele secou a lágrima dela. Tinha o olhar mais próximo de carinhoso e preocupado que ela já havia visto nele, ao perguntar:  
-O que aconteceu, Gina?  
-Me abraça? –ela perguntou com a voz meio embargada. N/A: Como eu tinha assistido o filme Closer, eu coloquei essa fala.  
Mas Gina, sem esperar, deitou a cabeça no peito de Draco e o enlaçou forte. Logo após sentiu Draco abraçá-la bem apertado e sussurrar em seu ouvido:  
-Eu ainda quero saber a razão dessa sua carência momentânea. –cobrou e começou a alisar os cabelos dela.  
-Não sei, acho que ainda estou impressionada pela sua quase morte.  
-eu ainda estou aqui. –disse ainda alisando os cabelos rubros –E sempre vou estar, minha Rainha.  
Imediatamente a Weasley desenlaçou o corpo de Draco e pôs suas mãos contra o peito dele:  
-O que foi, Virgínia? –ele perguntou, ainda a segurando contra si.  
Ela o encarou com uma expressão desaprovadora:  
-Você sabe que sou contra isso, Draco. E sabe também que só farei isso pela dívida bruxa.  
O Malfoy a soltou:  
-Eu vou te dar o mundo e você ainda reclama? –ele perguntou incrédulo.  
-Não, Draco. Você não vai em dar o mundo. Quer seguir em frente com essa idéia estúpida por puro egoísmo.  
-Mas Virgínia... Eu vou te dar poder. Tanto poder, quem nem pode imaginar.  
-Eu não preciso de poder pra ser feliz.  
-Do que você precisa então?  
Ela fez força pra não pensar sobre isso e perguntou:  
-Você quer me fazer feliz, Draco Malfoy?  
Draco olhou para Gina, ela o encarou, séria e desafiadora.  
-Eu respondo se você responder primeiro a minha pergunta. –ela falou quando ele não respondeu –Me diga, Draco. Você quer me fazer feliz?  
Ele a avaliou e após alguns longos e incômodos segundos, ele respondeu:  
-Se você considerar que eu não gosto de te ver chorando...  
-Então desista da idéia de ser o novo Lord das Trevas.  
-Não. –ele disse sem hesitar –Você não vai me convencer, Virgínia. Agora é a sua vez de responder.  
-Ver você destruir a paz e ser forçada a compactuar com isso, não vai me fazer feliz. Será que você não consegue entender?  
-Não, eu realmente não te compreendo. Qual é a coisa que te deixaria mais feliz?  
Ela olhou para os próprios pés por alguns instantes.  
"O que me deixaria mais feliz? Há várias coisas que me deixariam muito feliz. Mas se eu tivesse de escolher uma entre elas... O que eu escolheria?"  
-Não sei, mas acharia maravilhoso que você não alimentasse as trevas que há em você. O Draco que você tenta esconder é o Draco que eu gosto.  
-Não fantasie coisas, Virgínia. Esse Draco a que você está se referindo não existe mais. Ele morreu há 11 anos. Então sinto lhe dizer, mas terá que me suportar do jeito que eu sou e não do jeito que você quer que eu seja.  
Gina deu um sorriso e Draco olhou-a confuso antes de sentir os lábios quentes dela nos seus.  
"O que é que a Gina tá fazendo? Eu achei que ela estivesse brava comigo." Draco pensou acompanhando o ritmo doce e carinhoso que Gina impunha ao beijo.  
O loiro sentiu a ruiva pegar suas mãos e então parar o beijo:  
-Muito óbvio, Sr. Draco. –ela disse rindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
-O que é muito óbvio, Virgínia? –ele perguntou entre aborrecido e curioso.  
-Você não consegue esconder os seus sentimentos. Pelo menos não de mim, já que sei o seu ponto fraco. Você não é um poço de frieza, não o tempo todo.  
Draco soltou suas mãos das de Gina e bufou:  
-Hunf! Isso é trapaça, Virgínia. Você disse que não iria usar isso contra mim.  
-Não é exatamente contra, Draco. Mas chega de falar disso, temos que continuar procurando.  
-Mas definitivamente não há uma passagem nessa parede. Bem, se tiver uma, não dá pra abrir. Eu sinto magia por aqui. Forte e antiga.  
-Magia egípcia antiga. –ela suspirou –É dureza pra desfazer.  
A ruiva então se ateve a outros detalhes. Primeiro notou uma janela e tentou abrí-la de várias maneira, não obtendo sucesso em nenhuma delas. Então notou uma porta de madeira que parecia estar caindo aos pedaços. Ela olhou para Draco e ele apenas disse:  
-Vai!  
Gina então tomou impulso e deu uma bica na porta, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi sentir uma baita dor nos dedos do pé. Draco olhou para outro lado, assim evitando rir.  
-PUTA QUE O PARIU! Mas que porta miserável! Pensei que estivesse quase saindo das dobradiças. Que ódio! Porta mal...  
Ele olhou pra ela com um sorriso sarcástico:  
-É necessário que eu cale a sua boca também? –perguntou.  
-Não, não é necessário. Você sabe que temos que parar de nos desviar dos assuntos que nos levam ao elixir.  
Draco suspirou e olhou para o céu.  
"Merlin! Quando é que irá ouvir as minhas preces? Estar perto da Virgínia e não poder tocá-la como quero, é muita tortura!"  
-Alorromora. –o loiro a ouviu dizer –Droga! Essa porta não abre, mas tem que ser nessa porta. O ponto vermelho no mapa está piscando que nem louco.  
-É óbvio que tem magia nessa porta, Virgínia, ou então ela já teria caído ou sido aberta. –Draco explicou, se sentindo o máximo e se aproximando da porta –Com licença, agora observe. –"Essa eu pago pra ver." Ela pensou –Finite incantatem. Alorromora.  
Nada aconteceu e a Weasley tentou abafar o riso, mas Draco percebeu:  
-O que é que foi, Weasley? –ele perguntou e imediatamente Gina parou de rir.  
Weasley? Fazia um certo tempo que ele não a chamava assim. Ela resolveu devolver na mesma moeda:  
-Nada, Malfoy. Tem mais alguma idéia brilhante? –perguntou irônica.  
Ele não gostou nem um pouco dela o ter chamado pelo sobrenome, mas nada comentou, já que ele próprio havia feito isso com ela também.  
-Na verdade tenho, Virgínia. Se a magia de dois puros-sangues não funcionar, eu não sei o que poderia.  
-Você sabe que não se mede magia de um indivíduo pela pureza de seu sangue.-a ruiva falou séria –Odeio esse seu racismo!  
Draco rolou os olhos:  
-Não vai querer me dar lições de moral agora, vai? Temos coisas mais importantes pra fazer. Vamos tentar abrir a porta juntos.  
-Como? –ela perguntou suspirando cansada.  
-Simples. Como eu fiz, mas dessa vez faremos juntos, tudo bem?  
-Não sei se isso vai funcionar, Draco. Mas podemos tentar. –ela concordou.  
-No três. Um...dois, três. –Draco contou –Finite incantatem. Alorromora. –disseram em uníssono, com as varinhas apontadas para a "frágil" porta.  
Gina olhou para o pergaminho e ele estava totalmente em branco, depois para a porta que parecia estar igual a antes dos feitiços:  
-Não acho que tenha funcionado. –comentou.  
Draco fez uma cara de "Odeio-estar-errado" e chegou mais perto da porta:  
-Só vamos saber depois de fazer isso. –o loiro disse girando a maçaneta.  
Gina prendeu a respiração, mas tudo o que aconteceu, foi o Malfoy conseguir finalmente abrir a porta.  
-Viu só? Vamos, Virgínia. –ele convidou.  
A Weasley mordeu o lábio inferior e então disse:  
-Não tenho um pressentimento bom sobre essa casa.  
-é uma casa velha, escura, abandonada e caindo aos pedaços. Você tem medo da escuridão?  
-Não, eu tenho medo do desconhecido. Estou dizendo, Draco. Não é apenas uma casa... Bem, não deve ser apenas isso ou então o mapa não nos traria até aqui.  
Draco entrelaçou sua mão com a dela:  
-Não se preocupe, eu vou te proteger. –ele prometeu, sério.  
Gina respondeu com um lindo sorriso e essa atitude da ruiva provocou reações interessantes no Malfoy. Digamos que as mãos dele (bastante) e as faces (levemente) esquentaram, enquanto as batidas cardíacas pareceram dobrar de velocidade e ele desviou o olhar de Gina, a puxando consigo...porta adentro.  
Mal atravessaram a soleira da porta e ela se fechou sozinha, rápida e com um barulho seco. Antes que pudessem proferir um feitiço lumus, o chão sumiu sob seus pés e logo estavam caindo em meio a escuridão.


	29. Conseqüências de uma febre

**Capítulo 29: Conseqüências de uma febre**

N/A: Eu sei que o jeito como a Belatriz chama a Narcisa é spoiler livro 6, mas ignorem isso. Desculpa pela demora, mas em compensação esse é provavelmente o maior cap de todos. Divirtam-se e critiquem, ou seja, comentem dps. Tá? Bjaum

"Ótimo! Tudo o que eu precisava agora era morrer caindo estatelada em algum lugar. Bem, pelo menos não vou morrer sozinha..." Gina pensou desiludida.

"Droga! Não dá pra enxergar nada! E o pior é que não tenho a mínima idéia de como acaba essa queda. E se tiver lanças afiadas? Eu não quero morrer! Eu não posso morrer agora... Eu tenho que dar um jeito de nos tirar dessa!" foi o que Draco pensou.

A ruiva mordia com força o lábio inferior, assim impedindo que gritasse. Ela sentiu Draco apertando sua mão de maneira doentia. Apesar de seus dedos estarem insensíveis de tanto serem apertados, ela não se importava, pois podia jurar que ele fazia isso por medo e por não querer soltá-la. Mas era somente o fato de saber que Draco estava ao seu lado que a impedia de gritar. Apesar de tudo, era confortante estar com ele.

Estar com os olhos abertos ou fechados era indiferente, mas ela tinha os olhos apertados com força. Então, de repente, ela sentiu um clarão contra as pálpebras fechadas de seus olhos e logo os abriu.

A claridade do dia bateu direto contra suas retinas e ela engoliu em seco ao ver que estavam caindo em direção a uma floresta.

Draco olhou pra Gina que o encarou.

"Precisamos usar um feitiço de levitação ou estaremos mortos."

"Tem razão." Ela pensou de volta, tentando controlar os nervos.

-Vingardium leviosa! –os dois disseram juntos, apontando a varinha um para o outro.

O feitiço deu certo e os dois começaram a descer lentamente, ainda sem soltar as mãos. A floresta era fechada, por isso ao passarem pelos galhos de algumas árvores, se desconcentraram (pelos diversos galhos em que estavam batendo) e caíram no chão (Draco por baixo de Gina):

-Draco, você está bem? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Mas é claro! Como não estaria bem depois de servir de almofada em uma queda de uns 5 metros? N/A: A partir de quando eles perderam o controle do feitiço de levitação, faltavam uns 5 metros –falou irônico –Culpa daqueles galhos!

Gina saiu de cima dele:

-Deve estar bem, se ainda tem humor pra ironizar as coisas. –ela concluiu.

-Me ajude a levantar, Virgínia. As minhas costas estão um bocado doloridas.

A ruiva levantou-o com alguma dificuldade e em seguida passou as mãos pelas costas dele:

-Ai! Isso dói, Virgínia! –ele reclamou.

A Weasley deu um suspiro e começou a retirar a parte de cima do uniforme de Comandante que o Malfoy trajava:

-Hey, Gina! Não é hora pra isso. Como é que você espera que eu "dê conta do recado" com as costas doendo desse jeito?

-Eu não espero. –respondeu convicta e continuou tirando a roupa dele.

-Então o que é...? –perguntou enquanto sua camisa era desabotoada.

-Será que você SÓ pensa em sexo? Eu apenas quero curar as suas costas. –falou indignada e fez um biquinho (mesmo que beicinho).

-Há! E você não pensa em ir pra cama comigo, né? –desdenhou, assistindo Gina corar.

-Você sabe que eu te desejo... –falou tirando a camisa dele, sem o encarar –Mas antes temos outras coisas pra resolver.

Gina deslizou seus dedos delicados pelas costas do loiro e ao achar a área dolorida, pronunciou:

-Curar.

-Bem melhor, obrigado. –ele agradeceu –Mas será que não poderíamos ser, dessa vez, um pouco egoístas e pensar em nós mesmos? –perguntou, encostando Gina contra um tronco de árvore.

-Me pergunto se foi realmente uma boa idéia te curar. –disse calmamente.

-E qual é a sua conclusão?

-Depende do ponto de vista. Mas você há de convir comigo que não é hora para pensarmos em nós e...

-Em desejos insanos. –ele completou –Se não for agora, vai ser quando? Essa espera está me matando. Você não tem pena de mim, Virgínia?

-Não seja exagerado, Draco. Paciência é uma virtude, sabia? –ele fez cara feia –E de qualquer forma, quando conseguirmos o elixir, de acordo com o que você propôs na dívida bruxa... Nós continuaremos casados...

-E eu vou te fazer minha muitas vezes, Virgínia. Eu mal estou me segurando... Você está brincando com fogo, sabia? Você atiça e alimenta o meu fogo, vai acabar se queimando...muito.

-Você está me cansando com essa história, Draco. –ela reclamou.

-Cansando? Não, Virgínia, você não sabe o que é ficar cansada. Eu ainda vou te mostrar o verdadeiro significado da palavra cansaço... –disse sorrindo maliciosamente e a polegadas do corpo dela.

"Duvido!" Gina pensou involuntariamente e Draco não pôde deixar de ler.

No segundo seguinte, não havia um milímetro de distância entre seus corpos e o loiro capturou os lábios dela num beijo que era pura volúpia ardente.

De repente a ruiva se sentiu febril por estar correspondendo a um beijo tão abrasador. Seu corpo queimava de desejo que ele a fizesse sua. Seus poucos pensamentos eram confusos e desconexos. Em poucos segundos estavam ofegantes.

"Eu quero ele agora! Quero! Quero! Quero! O meu corpo precisa, implora...Eu imploro! Mas não! Não, não posso! Isso é loucura... Como é que ele me deixa sem ação? Tenho que pará-lo!"

Gina usou todo o seu bom senso para conseguir parar aquele beijo.

-Merlin! O que foi..isso? –perguntou enquanto tentava regularizar a respiração.

-Uma pequena...amostra do que é...ficar cansada. Posso te dar...muito mais. Gostou disso...Gininha, não foi? –perguntou também ofegante.

Ela ignorou o fato dele a ter chamado por "Gininha" e após um tempo (quando sua respiração estava normalizada), respondeu:

-Eu estaria mentindo se disse que não. Mas por favor, pare com isso! Ou então serei eu a enlouquecer. Nós não podemos, Draco. Não agora. Não aqui.

Ele deu um suspiro resignado:

-Ok, mas quando acontecer, você vai desejar não ter esperado tanto tempo. Isso eu garanto.

A Weasley rolou os olhos.

"Convencido."

-Chega! Temos assuntos PENDENTES e muito IMPORTANTES para tratar, se toca, Draco! Já pensou por acaso onde estamos?

-Não. –respondeu sinceramente –E não tenho a mínima idéia. Por que você não olha no mapa?

Gina seguiu o conselho de Draco. No mapa havia um grande quadrado e no extremo norte havia um desenho que parecia ser um monte e era intitulado "Monte Osíris" e também havia um X em cima do referido monte.

-Achamos, Draco. O elixir tem que estar nesse lugar, mas...

-Mas o quê? –ele perguntou ansioso.

-Osíris é o deus que os egípcios consideravam o Juiz dos Mortos.

-e daí? –perguntou sem entender onde Gina queria chegar.

-Nada não, esquece.

-Como assim, nada? Agora vai ter que dizer, Virgínia!

-A lenda diz que Osíris foi assassinado, mas graças a sua mulher, Ísis, ele venceu a morte. Hum... é que eu estava pensando que eu cooperei pra que você não morresse e...

-E o quê? Isso deve ser apenas coincidência.

-Os egípcios não costumam nomear as coisas ao acaso, sabe? Não gosto da idéia de que esse monte tem o nome do Juiz dos Mortos.

-Não seja tão medrosa, Virgínia. –disse fazendo pouco caso e olhando melhor o lugar que estavam.

Sim, era uma mata fechada, e as numerosas árvores com copas gigantescas não permitiam a entrada de muita luz solar.

-Eu não sou medrosa! –ela replicou –Será que não posso NÃO gostar de um nome?

Draco ignorou a pergunta dela e comentou:

-Precisamos sair daqui e procurar o tal Monte Osíris.

-Isso é óbvio!

-Mas não com essas roupas sociais. Precisamos de roupas mais esporte.

-Ah, não! Draco! Você faz isso de propósito! É mais uma desculpa pra me ver trocar de roupa, não é?

Ele fechou a cara:

-Você sempre pensa o pior de mim. É assim, é? Então experimente andar por essa mata com essa roupinha de aeromoça, principalmente com os sapatos.

-Droga! Odeio admitir, mas você tem razão. E nem pense que eu vou me trocar na sua frente, tem muitas árvores com largos troncos que podem me esconder.

-Isso é ridículo! Nós somos casados. Você tem medo de que agarre à força? Não confia em mim?

-Não confio em mim mesma. –disse automaticamente e ao ver a expressão de Draco, ela corou.

-Tá difícil de resistir ao loiro gostosão, Gininha? –ele provocou.

-Não me chame de Gininha, Malfoy! Devolve a minha mala de uma vez, antes que eu fique mais irritada e te azare.

Ele pegou as malas que estavam transfiguradas em caixinhas de fósforo e destransfigurou-as nas malas que eram anteriormente. Então passou a mala de Gina pra ela sem uma palavra. A ruiva também não disse nada e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore:

-Nada de espiar, Malfoy! –ela avisou, quando começou a se despir.

-Eu nem sonharia em fazer isso. –respondeu, tentado abafar o riso ao lembrar-se de que ele já tinha a espiado no banho, portanto a visto nua, e ela não sabia disso.

"Eu não vou espioná-la!" ele pensou decidido "Se eu fizer isso, não poderei garantir o meu auto-controle. Então é melhor nem arriscar. Realmente não podemos perder mais tempo. Eu quero esse elixir o mais rápido possível!"

Draco nem prestou atenção nas roupas que pegava e se vestiu lentamente enquanto pensava na glória que alcançaria com seu Império Malfoy. Há muito tempo que ele almejava ser o Lord das Trevas, apenas para ter poder sobre as pessoas. Poder de mandar. Poder de aterrorizar. Poder de matar. Draco simplesmente odiava ter que obedecer aos outros. Isso era o que mais odiava desde seus 8 anos de idade.

Conseqüentemente, Gina terminou de se vestir antes de Draco. Ela fechou a mala e voltou para onde havia deixado o Malfoy. Ele estava de costas pra ela e com uma camiseta nas mãos, em meio movimento de colocá-la:

-Draco? –ela perguntou e ele virou-se pra ela –Desculpe, eu pensei que já tivesse terminado. –se desculpou ao vê-lo colocar a camiseta.

-Você não tem que me pedir desculpas, Virgínia. Eu tô me lixando pro que você viu ou deixou de ver. Pare de fingir que não gosta de me ver sem estar completamente vestido. Não finja que isso te incomoda, não quando sabe que me deseja e mal agüenta se controlar.

A ruiva desviou o olhar e começou a andar, carregando sua mala sem nem olhar pra onde estava indo.

"Ele precisava ter esfregado isso na minha cara? Droga! E eu nem consigo desmentir o idiota. Eu tinha que ter falado alguma coisa! Por que eu sou tão..." ela pensava, quando seu corpo bateu em algo.

Gina levantou o olhar e percebeu que o "algo" era Draco.

-Saia da minha frente! –ela "pediu amigavelmente".

"E tudo isso porque eu disse umas verdades pra ela. Decididamente a Virgínia precisa aprender a não se zangar com algumas verdades." Pensou antes de perguntar:

-Ao menos sabe para onde está indo?

A Weasley deu uma rápida olhada no mapa e em seguida encarou o loiro:

-É por aqui. Além disso, eu vi de relance um tipo de montanha nessa direção, quando estávamos caindo. –respondeu, desviando de Draco e continuando a andar.

-Por que está brava comigo? –perguntou a seguindo no encalço.

-Não te interessa!

-É claro que interessa! Pare de ser infantil, Virgínia. Eu não quero brigar com você. Então por que não me diz logo o que está te incomodando?

-Porque você sabe o que é.

-Se for pelo que eu disse quando terminei de me...

-Isso mesmo. –Gina o cortou –Pare de tentar adivinhar o que eu sinto por você. –falou olhando pra baixo e tentando contar as folhas que haviam no chão, isso para não ter que pensar no que acabara de dizer.

-Eu não preciso tentar adivinhar... –murmurou para si mesmo e Gina não ouviu –Vamos andando então. –acrescentou, em voz alta, acelerando os passos.

Não muito tempo depois acharam um rio de águas cristalinas e então passaram a andar perto da margem dele.

-Por que é que a gente não toma banho nesse rio? –Draco perguntou fazendo cara de inocente, mas Gina podia ver os olhos dele brilhando maliciosamente, como fendas felinas acinzentadas.

Gina abriu um sorriso, mas o que respondeu foi:

-Não sabemos onde estamos e nem o que pode ter nesse rio e a água deve ser gelada, eu acho que estou com começo de gripe seca, então não seria uma boa idéia um banho gelado.

-Gripe seca? –ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-É, sem espirros e coriza. Estou me sentindo dolorida e com um pouco de dor-de-cabeça, mas é só isso que estou sentindo.

-Desculpe, mas as minhas poções acabaram.

-Tudo bem. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, não é nada grave. Eu posso me manter de pé e caminhando.

Continuaram andando até 5h e 30min da tarde, então Draco parou e virou-se zangado para Gina:

-Por que você não pára de bancar a durona, Virgínia? Assuma logo que está cansada e com frio. Acha que eu não percebi?

-Eu pensei que você ia brigar comigo e dizer que era frescura se eu quisesse parar.

-Eu vou pegar um agasalho pra você. –ele disse quando a viu bater os dentes e tremer.

Ele pegou na mala dela um sobretudo preto e entregou nas mãos dela. Depois pegou um outro sobretudo preto, dessa vez para si, em sua própria mala. Ao final, transfigurou as duas malas em caixas de fósforo e colocou-as num bolso.

-Acho melhor descansar sentada. –ele opinou e sentou-se no chão, apoiando as costas no tronco de uma árvore.

Gina foi até onde Draco estava sentado. O loiro esperava que ela se sentasse ao seu lado, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Para a surpresa dele, Gina sentou-se entre suas pernas, com as costas apoiadas em seu peito.

O Malfoy tirou o arranjo do cabelo de Gina, desfez o coque (que já estava meio comprometido) e penteou-os com os próprios dedos.

-Isso me dá sono. –ela comentou.

-Vamos ver se consigo acabar com o seu sono. –disse, jogando o cabelo dela para o lado direito e a abraçando –Assim está aconchegante? –perguntou e quando ela fez que sim, ele encostou seus lábios no lado esquerdo do pescoço dela.

Draco foi subindo os beijos até a orelha dela e então perguntou baixinho:

-Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem?

A garota girou um pouco o corpo e o pescoço e encostou seus lábios nos dele e quando o loiro fez menção de falar, Gina não deixou. Ela abraçou-o com mais força e aprofundou o beijo.

"Por que é que ela tá fazendo isso? Hum... Acho que quer me esconder o quanto está mal, mas por quê?" Draco pensou e então finalmente quebrou o beijo.

-Virgínia, por que está tentando me enganar? A sua pele está quente, a sua boca está mais quente que o normal. Eu acho... –e colocou as costas de sua mão contra a testa dela –Você está com febre. O que você está sentindo agora?

-Fome, estou morrendo de fome.

-Eu perguntei sobre a gripe.

Ela rolou os olhos:

-Aquilo que eu já tinha falado pra você, mas agora a minha garganta está doendo um pouco também. Mas é só uma gripe, não precisa se...

A ruiva fechou os olhos, parou abruptamente de falar e sua cabeça desabou sobre o ombro de Draco. Ele levantou o rosto de Gina:

-Oh Merlin! Que mulher teimosa. Como não me preocupar? Gina! Fala comigo! –ele falou urgentemente, mas como não funcionou, ele sacou a varinha –Enervate!

Ela abriu os olhos, um pouco confusa, mas logo percebeu que desmaiara:

-Eu não sou um ser desalmado! Eu me importo com você, tá bom? Assuma que está mal.

-Desculpa, Draco. –disse com os olhos baixos –Eu não costumo desmaiar por causa de uma gripe. O problema foi o conjunto gripe+fome+cansaço. Sei que devia ter falado o quanto estou cansada. –concluiu e finalmente encarou-o.

O Malfoy pareceu pensativo e em seguida remexeu seus bolsos até encontrar o que queria.

-Toma, é pra você. –disse entregando uma embalagem na mão dela –São pastilhas pra garganta. É o máximo que posso fazer, nunca fui muito bom em feitiços pra curar.

-Obrigada, Draco. –ela agradeceu, colocando umas mechas do cabelo dele atrás da orelha (o que não adiantou nada, pois elas voltaram a cair sobre os olhos dele).

Ela pegou uma bala e guardou as outras num bolso do sobretudo. Depois disse:

-Abre a boca.

-Mas... –interrompeu, mas era tarde demais, ela havia colocado a bala na boca dele –É sua, o que...

-Me passa. –ela disse e colou suas bocas.

Quando Draco passou a bala pra ela, Gina quebrou o beijo.

-Por que você fez isso? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Para que você também estivesse protegido pelo efeito da bala. –respondeu como se fosse óbvio –Por quanto tempo ela faz efeito?

-48 horas. –disse e a abraçou –Se quiser, pode dormir. Não quero que fique mais doente. Por isso, é bom descansar.

Gina afagou o rosto e os cabelos de Draco. Ele viu que ela mordia o lábio inferior e parecia estar em dúvida:

-O que você quer me dizer, Gina?

A ruiva engoliu em seco:

-N-nada. Apenas estou cansada. –respondeu, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele e fechando os olhos.

Draco engoliu as perguntas que tinha, para deixar que Gina pudesse dormir, aconchegada (muito bem, diga-se de passagem) nos braços dele.

Ele ficou observando-a, enquanto sentia a cabeça dar voltas por causa dos mais diversos pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça. Alguns o agradavam, outros ele achava um absurdo e ia tentando forçá-los a sair de sua mente (sem sucesso algum).

Pouco depois, Draco foi despertado de seus devaneios por vozes que ficavam cada vez mais altas, a medida que pareciam estar se aproximando:

-...vimos eles naquele porto... –era uma voz feminina e que Draco torcia pra não ser de quem ele estava pensando.

-Isso mesmo! –outras vozes apoiaram a anterior.

-Calem-se! Não quero que eles nos ouçam chegando. Draco terá que me dar satisfações antes de morrer...

O loiro arregalou os olhos. Dessa vez ele não podia tentar se enganar, dizendo que não conhecia a voz. Decididamente a última voz era de Lúcio Malfoy e Draco podia apostar qualquer coisa que os outros erma comensais também.

-Acorda, Virgínia! –ele sussurrou urgentemente no ouvido dela e a chacoalhou elos ombros.

-Que f... –ela perguntou e ele tapou a sua boca.

-Olharam-se nos olhos.

"Comensais da Morte. Corre!"

"Oh, não!"

Draco segurou firme uma mão de Gina e empunhava a varinha, enquanto corria.

-Como eles nos acharam? –ela perguntou, já ofegante.

-Nos viram no porto e aqui devem ter usado um feitiço rastreador de magia.

-Tá ficando escuro...e eu tô...cansada. Muito.

-Eu num posso usar magia. Vão nos achar. Agüenta um pouco mais.

Mal o Malfoy tinha dito isso, eles ficaram sem saída. À frente deles, havia a encosta de um morro, intransponível. Só existia um jeito de saírem dali. Era atravessando o rio e fugindo pela mata que havia do outro lado.

-Droga! Vamos ter que pular.

-Tá louco? Olha só a correnteza disso aí! Não vamos conseguir.

Draco enfiou uma mão num dos bolsos de Gina e tirou de lá o mapa e a varinha de Gina.

-Não tem outro jeito. Impervius. –disse apontando a varinha para o mapa, depois colocou suas varinhas apressadamente num dos bolsos de sua calça que tinham fechos.

O loiro agarrou com força a mão dela e a puxou em direção ao rio. Notou a cara de terror de Gina:

-Confie em mim e não solte. Aconteça o que acontecer. –foi o que disse a ela antes de pularem.

Quando emergiram à superfície, Draco disse:

-Nade pra outra margem! Mas não solte a minha mão!

Os dois usaram os braços livre para tentar nadar, mas isso só os estava cansando. Eram levados irresistivelmente pela correnteza, que era impiedosa.

-Não dá! Vamos morrer!

-Me prometa! Que vai lutar por sua vida até o fim.

-Prometo! –respondeu, se esforçando para continuar flutuando.

Alguns segundos depois, eles descobriram o porque da correnteza ser tão forte...

-Draco! É uma cachoeira! A gente vai cair!

-Adeus, Gina. Me perdoe pelas vezes em que te magoei.

No momento seguinte estavam caindo e gritavam com toda força. Passaram-se apenas cerca de 5 segundos, mas para eles pareceu ser uma eternidade, antes que entrassem em contato com a água. Mergulharam fundo pela velocidade com que caíram N/A: Pobres coitados, a aceleração da gravidade é 10m/s2 e parecia impossível nadarem para cima. Então eles saíram debaixo de onde a água despencava e então recomeçaram a nadar em direção a superfície.

Seus pulmões suplicavam por ar e seus braços e pernas doíam cada vez mais (como se fosse uma forma de protesto silenciosa). Apesar de ser deveras mais complicado de nadar assim, Draco recusava-se terminantemente a soltar a mão de Gina. Ele estava desesperado pra sair dali vivo, mas queria ter certeza de que a ruiva estaria consigo. Não conseguia imaginar o que faria se ela morresse ali. Ele não podia permitir que isso acontecesse! Acelerou ainda mais os movimentos por pura força de vontade. E a vontade suprema dele naquele instante era de continuar vivo com a sua ruivinha...

"Minha ruivinha? Decididamente falta O2 no meu cérebro!" ele pensou vagamente.

Quando finalmente chegaram à superfície, Draco virou-se para Gina. Ela deu um débil sorriso:

-Num dá mais. –e começou a afundar na água.

O Malfoy rapidamente abraçou o corpo dela e vagarosamente começou a nadar para a margem direita (lá embaixo a correnteza era praticamente insignificante).

-Estamos vivos! –ele exclamou para Gina.

-Hum. Obrigada. –ela murmurou de olhos fechados.

Já fora do rio, eles deitaram numa clareira à margem do rio. Quando Draco estava um pouco mais descansado, seu estômago roncou:

-Vou procurar comida pra gente. –ele anunciou –Fica com a sua varinha, mas só use em caso de emergência.

-Tá. –a Weasley respondeu ainda deitada.

Draco agradeceu por ser lua cheia e assim a claridade ser maior, mas também amaldiçoou.

"E se lobos ou lobisomens me atacarem? Tomara que não tenha esse tipo de coisa por aqui."

Inacreditavelmente ele achou um pé de banana e do lado um coqueiro.

Após muito xingar e de várias tentativas, ele finalmente levava 1 coco (verde) e um cacho de bananas enormes. Pegou gravetos pelo caminho e ao chegar onde Gina estava, atritou duas pedras e fez uma fogueira. Como a ruiva ainda estava deitada no chão, ele foi até ela e mediu a temperatura:

-Você está ardendo em febre, Gina.

-Eu tô com frio. –disse batendo os dentes –E muita fome.

-Vem pra perto do fogo. –ele disse e levou-a até lá –Eu trouxe comida. –e ofereceu uma banana pra ela.

Gina pegou-a sem hesitar e a despeito de se sentir mole e quase incapaz de se mexer, devorou a fruta ferozmente:

-Quero mais. –pediu pra Draco que ainda estava na metade e como sempre comendo com classe.

Ele pegou outra banana e deu pra ela.

Depois de comer 3 bananas, ela sentiu-se satisfeita e perguntou:

-Como fez essa fogueira sem magia?

-Meu treinamento como Comensal da Morte valeu de alguma coisa. Eu tinha que viver na Ilha dos Portais sem usar magia, essa era uma das partes do treinamento. Uma das razões também de porque eu ser tão resistente.

Draco foi pegar o canivete em um de seus bolsos e percebeu que a lâmina estava cravada em algo. Ao tirá-lo do bolso, percebeu que era uma caixa de fósforos. Mas não achou a outra:

-Perdemos uma mala.

-Mala? –ela perguntou tremendo.

-Ah, Gina! Você precisa tirar essa roupa molhada ou vai piorar.

-Você também... –ela disse e sua voz soava distante.

Ele se adiantou e abriu o sobretudo dela que ainda estava muito molhado.

-Droga! Eu vou ter mesmo que fazer isso.

Draco sabia que os feitiços rastreadores de magia só funcionavam para feitiços que fossem feitos em meio ao ar. Então ele pegou sua varinha e a caixa de fósforos e pulou no rio. Dentro da água executou um impervius e destranfigurou a caixa de fósforos. A seguir, saiu do rio, pingando de cima a baixo. Numa mão a varinha, na outra a mala (que era a dele).

Foi até Gina e terminou de tirar o sobretudo dela, jogando-o pro lado. Ele então tirou a blusa vermelha que Gina vestia. A ruiva nem sequer tentou impedí-lo de fazer isso, estava se sentindo mal demais para se importar.

O loiro ignorou (com grande dificuldade), seus pensamentos libidinosos ao ver Gina daquele jeito a sua frente. Com um sutiã cor de pele, os seios subindo e descendo lentamente conforme a respiração, a pele levemente arrepiada, e parecendo tão indefesa.

Ele abriu sua mala e forrou o chão com algumas capas. Em seguida levantou Gina e tirou os tênis (branco e preto), a calça jeans preta. Deitou-a em cima das capas e tirou as meias (vermelhas) dela. A garota se encolheu e tremia compulsivamente.

Novamente Draco foi até sua mala, dessa vez para pegar uma toalha:

-Você vai ficar bem, Gina. –ele disse, pondo-se a secar o corpo e os cabelos dela.

-Draco... –ela murmurou entreabrindo os olhos e o mirando com adoração.

-Sim, eu estou aqui, Gina. Vou cuidar de você.

-Draco...que sonho esquisito...Você é o meu sonho?

"Coitada. Acha que isso é um sonho. Certamente deve estar delirando." Ele pensou.

-O que você quiser, Gina. –ele murmurou, resolvendo não contrariá-la.

O loiro estava pegando um sobretudo para cobri-la, quando a ouviu dizendo:

-Não me deixa.

-Eu estou aqui com você. Não vou te deixar. –respondeu ainda de costas pra ela.

-Eu quero ficar com você, Draco... –disse, enquanto a cobria.

-Somos casados, Virgínia. Nós estamos juntos. –ele respondeu, mas a ruiva não pareceu ouvir.

-...Pra sempre... –acrescentou e seus olhos se encheram de água.

-Não chore. Isso faz o meu coração ficar apertado de tristeza. –disse limpando as lágrimas dela. –"Oras! Ela está delirando, ano faz mal que eu fale algo assim." Ele pensou –Eu quero te ver sorrindo.

Gina deu um leve sorriso:

-Draco... Eu te amo...

Ele se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque. Gina fechou os olhos e não disse mais nada.

Draco sentou-se perto da fogueira e ficou assistindo ao crepitar das chamas. Não conseguia parar de ouvir a voz de Gina em seus pensamentos "Draco...Eu te amo...". Por mais que tentasse se distrair, não conseguia parar de pensar na Weasley.

"Não seja idiota, Draco! Ela estava apenas delirando. A Gina nunca vai te amar! Ela é boa demais pra você! Eu não mereço que a Gina me ame, eu nunca amei ninguém que não fosse eu mesmo ou a minha mãe. Eu já quebrei o coração de tantas mulheres. Mas eu não posso fazer isso com a Gina! Eu não consigo fazer isso com ela. A Gina é importante demais pra mim. Ela não pode me amar...Eu não quero fazê-la sofrer! Ela não me ama, não sente nada por mim. Aquilo era apenas um delírio. Por que é que eu continuo tentando me enganar?" ele pensou e espirrou.

-Tinha me esquecido dessa roupa molhada. –falou e começou a se despir.

Ele tirou o que havia nos bolsos da roupa em que estivera vestido anteriormente. Vestiu uma camisa branca, o shorts azul-marinho de um pijama e um sobretudo preto por cima.

Draco estava examinando o mapa, quando viu Gina se remexendo. Foi até ela e colocou as costas de sua mão contra a testa dela.

-Mais quente, Virgínia? Assim está me deixando preocupado.

O loiro rasgou um pedaço da camiseta cinza que tinha tirado há pouco, molhou-o mais um pouco na água do rio e colocou sobre a testa de Gina. Quando ele sentia que a água tinha esquentado, ia molhar o pano no rio novamente. Fez isso por cinco vezes e constatou que houvera uma pequena melhora, mas não era o suficiente:

-O calor do corpo dela passa para a água do pano, que antes estava gelada. Mas é insuficiente. Preciso de algo que possa cobri-la, mais do que só a testa. Algo que seja ou esteja menos quente que o corpo dela. Mas o quê? Pense, Draco, pense! Draco? Hey, 'pera aí, eu já sei! Eu posso fazer isso, o meu corpo está mais frio que o dela. Então se eu cobrir a Gina com o meu corpo, haverá uma nova temperatura. Uma temperatura de equilíbrio, que será maior do que a minha é agora e menos do que a dela é agora.

-Draco... Me ajuda...

-Eu vou. –ele prometeu.

Draco novamente se despiu e dessa vez ficou somente com uma cueca samba-canção preta:

-Eu tô fazendo isso pro seu bem.

Ele deitou-se ao lado dela e então puxou-a para cima de si. Ao senti-la tremer de frio, ele cobriu-os melhor com o sobretudo e abraçou-a:

-Draco...Fica comigo... –ela sussurrou no ouvido dele –Eu te amo, Draco...

-Eu não vou sair de perto de você, Gina. Tudo o que quero agora é te ver bem de novo.

A ruiva estava mais calma agora que estava nos braços de Draco, mas ainda parecia estar com frio.

"Você é minha, Virgínia. Só minha. Mas isso é graças ao contrato... Não por merecimento. Mas isso não importa. Eu te quero pra mim, mas sei que não mereço. Abençoado seja o contrato... Creio que os comensais não nos acharão tão cedo. Você tem que ficar boa. Eu estou aqui abraçado a você por isso... Não que eu não adore sentir o seu corpo quente contra o meu. Eu adoro isso, é? Sim, Draco. Definitivamente você nunca adorou tanto estar com alguém como você adora estar com ela. Hum... E isso porque ela me deixa louco. E olha que a gente nunca foi até o fim. Como será que ela é na cama?" pensou olhando fixamente pra cima.

-Você é linda, Virgínia. Minha linda Gina. É você quem reina absoluta na minha mente. –ele murmurou, fechando os olhos e dormindo pouco tempo depois, morto de cansaço.

Gina foi a primeira a acordar na manhã seguinte. Quando abriu os olhos, levou um susto ao constatar que estava seminua e deitada por cima de Draco que também estava seminu e ainda dormia.

Ela levantou-se e a 1ª coisa que percebeu foi que sua cabeça parecia pesada e estava latejando. A 2ª coisa foi que o corpo dela estava mais dolorido que o dia anterior e que não se sentia mais febril.

Então olhou para Draco. O corpo escultural, os olhos fechados e os cabelos platinados caídos sobre eles e uma mão debaixo da cabeça dele servia como travesseiro. A Weasley não pôde deixar de passar a língua pelos lábios e suspirar ao admirar aquela cena.

"Oh Merlin! Eu não lembro de nada! O que será que eu fiz...nós fizemos? Será que uma mulher se sente diferente ao não ser mais virgem? Eu queria que fosse com ele, disso eu tenho certeza, mas não desse jeito. Droga! Eu quero lembrar de cada momento que passei com o Draco essa noite, mas não consigo! Acho melhor falar com ele, mas primeiro eu vou comer. Estou morta de fome!"

A ruiva comeu duas bananas e depois usou o canivete, que Draco tinha deixado no chão, para abrir o coco e tomar um pouco de água dele. Em seguida, ela foi até os gravetos incinerados que sobraram da fogueira. Lá perto estavam suas roupas.

A blusinha vermelha e o tênis preto (que tinham um feitiço de secagem rápida) já estavam secos, mas as meias e a calça jeans não.

Ela então vestiu apenas a blusinha e foi até Draco. Ele parecia estar em sono profundo e para amenizar a dó de acordá-lo, ela resolveu fazer isso de maneira delicada.

Gina ajoelhou-se ao lado de Draco. Passou as mãos desde a barriga dele até o peito e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Draco rapidamente acordou, puxou-a mais para si e inverteu o jogo. Após um tempo parou de beijá-la:

-Fico feliz em saber que não tem mais febre. –ele disse e ela sorriu.

-Draco, você pode me emprestar uma calça? A minha ainda não secou. E eu preciso de meias também.

-Então é por isso que me acordou, sua safada? –disse com um meio sorriso –Mas tudo bem, eu posso te emprestar o que me pede.

Draco levantou-se e pegou em sua mala um par de meias azuis e uma calça preta cheia de bolsos. Em seguida entregou-a para Gina, que rapidamente as colocou e os tênis também.

Quando terminou de se vestir, viu que o loiro comia uma banana e foi até ele.

-Hum...Draco...Eu fico sem jeito, mas tenho que saber. O que aconteceu ontem à noite? –perguntou lutando (em vão) com a coloração avermelhada que teimava em lhe assomar a face.

Ao ver Draco sorrir, Gina teve certeza de que fizeram mais do que apenas dormir juntos:

-Ok, então. Nós transamos. Foi a minha 1ª vez e eu não lembro... –ela falou, mas foi interrompida por Draco.

-Não, não aconteceu nada entre a gente.

-Não? –perguntou num misto de alívio e decepção –Então por que você sorriu quando eu perguntei?

-Porque eu sabia que você iria me perguntar isso. Gina, você acha que eu ia fazer isso com você enquanto estivesse ardendo em febre e delirante? –perguntou calmamente.

-Sei lá. Só Deus sabe o que eu posso ter falado enquanto eu estava delirando. –ela disse e Draco desviou o olhar, "Será que ela não me ama então? Era mesmo apenas um delírio?" ele pensou –Então o que aconteceu?

-Eu tirei a sua roupa, te deitei e cobri com meu sobretudo. Aí eu passei um tipo de compressa, com água do rio, na sua testa e adiantou um pouco, mas não muito. Foi aí que tirei a minha roupa e fiquei deitado, abraçando o seu corpo para baixar a febre. Como vê, funciona. Eu não fiz nada de mais com você não. Eu sei que nunca me perdoaria. Sei também que só está comigo por causa do elixir e depois será pelo contrato. Eu aprisionei a sua vida com esse contrato...

-Draco? –ela chamou baixinho.

-...Você é boa demais pra mim, eu não sou o cara certo pra você...

-Me escuta! –ela exclamou, mas ele continuou a falar.

-...Você está pronta para ceder quando eu pedir e vai ficar comigo obrigada...Tudo por causa de uma dívida bruxa! Você nunca me escolheria pra ser o seu 1º, não por livre escolha...

-ME ESCUTA! –ela gritou, perdendo a paciência –DRACO! EU TE AMO!

A seguir o silencio foi absoluto. As palavras haviam saído espontaneamente da boca dela, antes que pudesse refreá-las. Draco tampouco falava. Até que Gina resolveu acabar com aquilo e confessar tudo de uma vez:

-Eu posso ter falado no calor do momento, mas é verdade. Eu não sei como isso foi acontecer. Primeiro você invadiu minha mente e então, meu coração. Pode rasgar aquele contrato agora e mesmo assim eu ficarei com você. Só não espere que eu beba do elixir e apóie o seu plano. Decida não rasgar e ainda assim eu vou te amar, porque eu não posso mandar no meu coração. Eu sei que você nunca vai corresponder os meus sentimentos, mas... Draco Malfoy! Eu estou aqui, dizendo que te amo e você não fala nada?

Nessa hora, Gina olhou fundo nos olhos cinzentos de Draco e conseguiu saber uma ínfima parte do que ele pensava naquele momento.

"...é amor?"

Ao perceber que a ruiva estava tentando saber o que se passava na cabeça dele, resolveu dizer:

-Eu já sabia disso.

Gina deu as costas pra Draco e fez menção de andar, mas o loiro impediu-a pelo braço:

-Onde é que você pensa que vai, Virgínia? Não te quero perambulando por aí. Pode ser perigoso.

-Eu não penso, eu vou! Não finja que se importa. –ela disse soltando o braço –Eu quero pensar e sozinha. Depois eu volto.

Draco ficou pasmo, observando Gina partir.

"É lógico que eu me importo, sua cabeça-dura! Já devia saber disso. Por que ela ficou assim? Só por que eu não disse que a amava? Eu não posso dizer algo que julgo não sentir. Amor é pra fracos. Eu não amo a Gina! Apenas me importo bastante com ela. Do que é que a Virgínia pode reclamar? Eu vou fazê-la rainha do Império Malfoy e nós vamos ficar juntos pelo resto de nossas vidas. Não é isso que ela quer? Se ela me ama mesmo, deveria é estar feliz com isso. O que ela tem na cabeça? Oh, mulher complicada!" ele pensou, terminou de comer e então foi se vestir.

Gina não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. Ela andava sem prestar muita atenção para onde estava indo, mas ia em linha reta, com medo de se perder.

"Droga! Ele é um grosso mesmo! Por que é que eu tenho que amar o Draco? Eu sei que ele não sente o mesmo por mim. Então por que é que eu estou chorando? Por que é que você foi se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy, Virgínia?" pensou de cabeça baixa, encostada à frente de uma árvore e com os olhos fechados.

Ela ficou algum tempo assim, então ouviu o barulho de passos, mas ainda assim não se mexeu. Pouco depois sentiu mãos envolverem sua cintura e lábios correndo por seu pescoço.

-Eu disse pra não me seguir. Ainda estou brava com você, Draco Malfoy.

-Você está apenas meio certa, Weasley. Eu não sou o Draco, mas sou um Malfoy. –a voz de Lúcio soou perigosamente próxima e ele a virou de frente pra si.

-O que você quer de mim, Malfoy? –ela perguntou com a voz tranqüila, apesar de estar se amaldiçoando internamente por não ter trazido sua varinha.

-Eu? –perguntou, com o mesmo tom de desdém que Draco costumava usar –Apenas um pouco de diversão, antes de matá-la. –respondeu a apertando contra si e juntando seus lábios.

A ruiva lutou para se soltar, achando um absurdo que tivesse que passar por isso. Logo percebeu que dificilmente escaparia, então resolveu utilizar uma tática reversa. Ela apostou que Lúcio tinha o mesmo ego e auto-confiança que o filho e descobriu estar certa. Gina fingiu ceder ao que ele queria e isso o fez baixar a guarda.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O Malfoy afrouxou o aperto. Gina aproveitou para juntar o máximo de força, deu uma joelhada nas partes baixas dele, o empurrou pra longe e saiu correndo desabalada.

Corria meio que ziguezagueando entre as árvores entre as árvores, evitando os feitiços que o Malfoy tentava acertar nela de longe. Olhava mais pra trás enquanto corria do que pra frente e o resultado disso foi trombar em alguém e cair no chão:

-Olha quem temos aqui? –a voz de Belatriz disse com uma entonação satisfeita e Gina olhou pra ela –Impedimenta! –a Lestrange exclamou, mas Gina rolou e desviou.

Quando a ruiva levantou-se, Belatriz pronunciou um feitiço certeiro:

-Locomotor mortis.

-Vejo que conseguiu sair do agradável lugar em que eu e Draco deixamos você. –a Weasley comentou, tentando parecer displicente –E essa varinha, é sua?

-Macnair me achou e consertou a minha varinha. –respondeu enquanto girava a varinha nos dedos e observava a ruiva incapaz de fugir devido ao feitiço da perna-presa –Você se acha esperta, ruivinha? –ela perguntou sarcástica –Sua vadia! Usou o ponto fraco do Draco contra ele e o seduziu. Pensou que dar pra ele ia resolver todos os seus problemas? Pois se enganou! Você criou novos problemas...

Gina a cortou:

-Se você precisa usar o seu corpo pra conseguir o que quer, como uma puta, o problema é seu! Não venha dizer o mesmo de mim! Eu não desço tão baixo assim pra conseguir o que quero, apenas uso a minha inteligência. Não interessa como persuadi o Draco a matar Rabicho e trair Voldemort.

-Não interessa, é? –Lúcio chegou perguntando –Eu decido o que interessa por aqui, Weasley, e não você.

-Vamos matar essa vaca agora? –Bela perguntou.

-Ainda não, Bela. Chame os outros e diga que achamos a Weasley. Enquanto isso, eu "cuido" dela.

-Tal pai , tal filho. A mesma fraqueza.

-Não me compare ao traidor do Draco e muito menos me lembre que é meu filho.

-Eu não vou compactuar com isso, Lúcio. Cissy é a minha irmã! Não acredito que você vai se rebaixar a esse ponto de "pegar" uma traidora Weasley.

-Calma, Bela. Tem Lúcio Malfoy pra todas. –ele respondeu presunçoso –Não precisa ter ciúmes.

Belatriz riu sem emoção, antes de responder:

-Eu? Com ciúmes de você? Faça-me o favor, Lúcio. Eu falo isso por Cissy, ela gosta mesmo de você. É uma tola, eu sei. Ela sofre com as suas puladas de cerca. Por que não pára de bancar o Don Juan? Não tem mais idade pra isso. –Bela disse e Gina fez força pra não rir ao último comentário da comensal –Se contente com a minha irmã que é ainda muito bela e fiel a você.

-Não estou desmentindo que a Narcisa é muito bonita. –falou sério –Assim como você, Bela. –acrescentou jovialmente –E não me faça me sentir como se tivesse a idade do Mestre. Eu tenho 38 anos e você sabe muito bem disso! –alterando a voz –Eu apenas quero tirar uma "casquinha" da Weasley. Se o Draco pode, por que eu não?

-Desisto de tentar te convencer. Vou procurar os outros. –a comensal disse dando-se por vencida e indo embora.

-Enfim sós. –Lúcio disse pra Gina.

A ruiva engoliu em seco, antes de responder:

-Não se aproxime de mim ou eu vou te bater sem parar. A menos que queria fazer sexo com uma estátua, porque você teria que me petrificar inteira para me impedir de bater, ou se for um necrófilo, você na vai conseguir nada comigo.

-Hehe, calma, Weasley. Se você cooperar, eu juro que não vou tentar abusar de você.

-E eu confio plenamente em você. –disse com a voz carregada de ironia.

-Aquela joelhada doeu. Quer que eu te faça sentir dor? –perguntou ameaçadoramente.

-No que eu tenho que cooperar?

-Incarcerous.. –Lúcio disse e cordas ataram os pulsos de Gina –Onde estará o mapa?

O Malfoy revistou todos os bolsos da calça que Gina vestia, mas não encontrou o que queria:

-Deixou o mapa com Draco. –concluiu –Confia nele a esse ponto? Já está caidinha por ele? Não resistiu ao charme Malfoy.

-Cale a boca! –Gina exclamou e Lúcio deu-lhe um tapa na cara.

-Não me mande calar a boca, Weasley! Só porque é gostosa, fica se achando? Eu nunca bati em uma mulher, mas você tava pedindo pra apanhar. Você influenciou as idéias do Draco. Ele tinha um futuro brilhante como comensal e você estragou.

-O Draco não nasceu pra servir de tapete pra ninguém. Você nunca conversou com o seu filho ou procurou saber o que ele pensava, não é mesmo? Então não venha me culpar!

-Quem é você pra dizer como eu deveria ter educado o meu filho ou não?

-A mulher dele. –disse levantando as mãos atadas e deixando a aliança à mostra –Ou será que a Belatriz não te contou sobre isso? –perguntou ao ver o espanto de Lúcio.

-Não me provoque, Weasley, ou vai se arrepender amargamente por isso.

-Eu não te devo nada, Malfoy. E quem não deve, não teme. –Gina disse, demonstrando uma coragem que não sentia.

Lúcio levou a mão livre ao pescoço alvo e delicado de Gina. Em seguida apertou-o fortemente, enquanto assistia os olhos dela se arregalarem de medo:

-Vejo medo em seus olhos. Ainda não tem nada a temer? –ele falou, sentindo a pulsação no pescoço dela –A sua vida está em minhas mãos. –e soltou o pescoço dela.

Gina respirava aceleradamente:

-O que quer...de mim? Por que não...me mata...logo? –perguntou ainda com dificuldade para respirar.

Antes que Lúcio pudesse responder, Belatriz voltou e junto com ela estavam Macnair e mais dois comensais:

-Por que não me contou sobre isso, Bela? –Lúcio perguntou com cara de poucos amigos e apontando a aliança no dedo de Gina.

-Porque a Bela não quis te deixar mais fulo da vida.

-Cale a boca, Dolohov. –bradou o Malfoy.

-Viu como está agindo, Lúcio?

-E como você agiria, Avery, ao saber que seu único filho casou-se com uma Weasley traidora?

-Pare de fazer uma tempestade no copo d'água, Lúcio. De qualquer jeito temos que matar Draco e essa Weasley. São ordens do Lord. –Belatriz falou.

-E o mapa? –Macnair perguntou –Está com você, Weasley?

-Por que não tenta descobrir? –a ruiva perguntou, querendo mais que tudo fugir e avisar Draco.

-Grifinórios! –Belatriz resmungou –Insolentes até o fim. Lembra-me muito o meu "querido" primo.

-Como se atreve a falar do Sirius? Sua assassina!

-Nunca matou ninguém? –perguntou Belatriz –Isso pode facilmente ser arranjado. Império. –os olhos de Gina ficaram desfocados e sua mente em branco –Diffindo. Finite incantatem.–acrescentou apontando para as cordas, que caíram e as pernas recuperaram sua função.

-O que está fazendo, Bela? –Dolohov perguntou.

-A Weasley vai matar o Draco pra gente. –Belatriz respondeu -O que acham disso?

Todos deram de ombros como se tanto fizesse, menos Lúcio, que disse:

-Eu queria matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos, mas acho que será mais doloroso pra ele se a Weasley fizer isso. Como ela mesma disse, é mulher dele. Então o Draco deve sentir algo por essa inútil.

-Ótimo, então. –disse Belatriz –Se todos concordam, podemos ir...

Lúcio a interrompeu:

-Onde se meteu o Rodolfo?

-Não o achei. Ele disse pro Dolohov e pro Macnair que iria procurar por outro lugar, porque eles três foram em direções diferentes. Mas aí O Rodolfo não voltou. Provavelmente se perdeu. Mas não faz mal, mais tarde podemos enviar um feitiço sinalizador pra ele. –disse despreocupadamente –Weasley, leve-nos até o Draco. –acrescentou.

Gina ouviu a voz de Belatriz soar ao longe e uma vontade irresistível de obedecer se apoderou dela. Logo começou a fazer o caminho de volta e os comensais a seguiam.

Draco estava meio sentado, meio deitado contra o tronco de uma árvore. Olhava para cima, observando o farfalhar das folhas ao vento.

Estava esperando que Gina chegasse, queria entender porque ela ficara tão brava com ele.

Não chagou a se preocupar com ela, sabia que ela tinha tirado um tempo pra pensar e que não deveria interrompê-la. Ela voltaria assim que se sentisse preparada pra isso.

Quando ele já estava pensando em ir procurá-la, ouviu barulhos de passos se aproximando. Prontamente se levantou e viu com surpresa Gina chegar à frente dos comensais.

Com que por instinto, Draco sacou a varinha e apontou para o comensal mais próximo (Dolohov):

-Avada kedavra. –e o comensal caiu morto.

Antes que Draco pudesse fazer outro feitiço, Avery paralisou-o:

-Petrificus totalus.

Os comensais sorriram satisfeitos e Draco sorriria se pudesse.

"Idiota! Dá pra executar feitiços sem falar. Faltou a essa aula, Avery? Crucio!" ele pensou, olhando para Avery e um jato de luz acertou seu peito.

O bruxo caiu no chão, gritando. Lúcio desarmou Draco.

-Expelliarmus. Levante-se, Avery. –ordenou –Você gosta da maldição cruciatus, Draco? –perguntou zombeteiro –Então vamos assistir a minha "querida" nora ser torturada. –informou –Crucio. –e apontou a varinha para Gina.

A ruiva cai de quatro, gritando. Mas para surpresa de todos, Belatriz finalizou o feitiço rapidamente:

-Finite incantatem. Deixe isso para mim que sou profissional. O Draco sabe muito bem que fui a responsável por enlouquecer os Longbottom, não sabe? Vou mostrar como é que se executa uma verdadeira maldição cruciatus. Crucio.

Gina, que ainda estava no chão, ao ser atingida novamente começou a gritar (se possível) ainda mais alto que a vez anterior e seu corpo estremecia e contraía loucamente, como se estivesse tendo um tipo de acesso.

"PARE! PARE COM ISSO, LESTRANGE MALDITA! NÃO POSSO DEIXAR QUE MACHUQUE A MINHA GINA!" ele pensou desesperadamente, mas nada podia fazer contra.

Os olhos de Draco escureceram, cegos pela ira e ficaram vermelhos pelo sofrimento. Sim, Draco sofria ao ver a Weasley sendo tão duramente torturada. Draco lutou contra o feitiço do corpo preso e lutou contra as lágrimas, mas foi vencido.

Duas lágrimas solitárias rolaram discretamente pelo rosto dele. Há 11 anos Draco não chorava e agora estava, por Gina e ele não entendia bem ao certo. Só sabia que doía por dentro, uma dor que parecia querer corroer o seu peito.

Belatriz cessou o feitiço:

-Finite incantatem. Precisei parar ou ela não teria forças para o gran finale.

-Vamos logo com isso. –Lúcio apressou Belatriz.

-Accio varinha. –Belatriz disse e a varinha de Dolohov veio até ela, que a entregou na mão de Gina –Levante-se, Weasley. Agora...Mate-o! Mate Draco Malfoy.

N/A: No próximo cap...

Obs: O título dele é "A escolha"

Sorry, mas eu não posso deixar um trecho ou vcs sacarão o q aconteceu. Pra não dizerem q eu sou incompreensiva...Se alguém estiver mto desesperado pra saber o que acontece, eu falo no msn.

Plz, não esqueçam de deixar coments.


	30. A escolha

**Capítulo 30: A escolha**

N/A: Olá. Eu quero agradecer os comentários de todos e dedicar esse cap. a essas pessoas, a minha amiga Carol e Aline que me ajudam a encontrar os erros gramaticais (um dos mais comuns é comer letras) e a minha outra amiga, a Camila que curte HP, mas nunca leu nenhuma fic. Mas ainda assim eu ofereço a ela tb pq ela foi uma grande fonte de inspiração pra mim.

Bjuss, Ginny Malfoy

Gina ouviu a voz de Belatriz "...Mate-o! Mate Draco Malfoy." como se viesse de muito longe. Ela empunhou lentamente a varinha e apontou-a para o loiro, em seguida seus olhos se encontraram. Os olhos da ruiva ficaram menos desfocados ao mirar os olhos azuis acinzentados de Draco. Nesse instante recuperou um pouco de sua consciência e não se mexeu.

-Acabe de uma vez com isso, Weasley. –Lúcio reclamou.

-MATE-O! AGORA! –Belatriz ordenou em crescente fúria diante da paralisação da Weasley –ISSO É UMA ORDEM!

Gina tentava lutar contra a maldição. Sua mão apertava a varinha com uma força extraordinária. De seus olhos começaram a brotar lágrimas, enquanto sua bocas se abria para pronunciar o feitiço:

-Ava...Avada... –e então sua força de vontade prevaleceu, fazendo com que sua mente clareasse de vez –Finite Incantatem!

O feitiço atingiu Draco e ele se viu livre da azaração do corpo preso. Rapidamente Avery e Macnair foram duelar com Draco –Belatriz e Lúcio se voltaram para Gina.

-Estupefaça! –gritou Gina para Lúcio.

-Protego. –ele se defendeu.

-Morra, Weasley! –Belatriz gritou –Avada kedavra!

N/A: Ignorem que o sectumsempra é spoiler livro 6 e vamos supor que a distância da Gina para Belatriz eram uns bons metros

Draco não pôde fazer nada, apenas gritou:

-NÃO! –desesperado –Sectumsempra! –para Avery –Estupefaça! –para Macnair.

Avery voou longe, sangrando, e Macnair parou em maio a um movimento. Draco olhou para o lado em que Gina estava. Viu como se fosse em câmara lenta, um jato de luz verde saindo da varinha de Belatriz. Na hora não pensou em nada, apenas fez. O loiro aparatou na frente dela e engoliu em seco ao ver o jato de luz se aproximando. Ele ergueu a varinha:

-Prote... –mas sua voz morreu ao ver o que acontecera.

Do nada surgiu entre ele e o jato do feitiço, um escudo, que foi estilhaçado em pedacinhos ao ser atingido. No instante seguinte Macnair estava estuporado e Belatriz e Lúcio desarmados:

-Mas como? –Draco perguntou, totalmente confuso.

Sua pergunta logo foi respondida. Detrás de uma árvore surgiram Harry e Hermione, trazendo Rodolfo Lestrange amarrado.

-O que estão fazendo aqui? Como nos acharam? – o loiro perguntou.

Havia uma grande tensão no ar. Harry e Draco tinham as varinhas empunhadas um para o outro:

-Surpreso, Malfoy? Você acha que depois do que li nos jornais e assisti na tv, eu deixaria a Gina nas suas mãos? Realmente acha? O que usou para persuadi-la? A maldição imperius? –Harry perguntou em tom de ameaça.

-Cale a boca, Potter! Eu seria incapaz de fazer isso com ela...

-E seria mesmo. Draco virou um frouxo desde que ficou em companhia dessa aberração ruiva. Uma vergonha para os Malfoy. –Lúcio disse e sua voz transbordava veneno.

-Uma aberração que você "passaria a mão" se pudesse. –Belatriz retrucou.

-Cale a boca, Bela! De que lado você está? –disse irritado.

Belatriz bufou e então disse:

-A Weasley tornou-se Comensal da Morte por vontade própria.

-Você, Gina? –Hermione perguntou –eu não posso acreditar nisso!

-Nunca esperava isso de você, Gina. Mas aqui está a prova de que o Malfoy também é. –Harry disse.

-Não vão pensando essas coisas de mim. Isso não é verdade! Digo, eu me tornei sim uma Comensal da Morte, mas foi para ser espiã e a pedido de Dumbledore. –ela protestou.

-Uma traidora que deveria estar 5 palmos abaixo da terra. –Rodolfo se manifestou pela primeira vez.

-Você é um inútil mesmo, Rodolfo. –Lúcio disse.

-Eram dois contra um. –Belatriz defendeu o marido.

-Calem a boca! –Harry e Draco bradaram juntos –Ou eu mesmo calo de uma maneira nada delicada. –o loiro acrescentou ameaçadoramente –Agora expliquem-se! Você Potter e a Sangue-ruim.

-Ou você pára de chamar a Mione assim...

-Ou o quê, Potter? –Draco perguntou debochado.

-Ou eu faço você engolir tudo o que falou dela até hoje.

Gina entrou na frente de Draco:

-Só por cima do meu cadáver, Harry.

-Você está sob a maldição imperius, Gina? –Hermione perguntou e Draco deu um muxoxo de descrença.

-Não por muito tempo. –Harry disse –Finite incantatem. –e nada aconteceu quando Gina foi atingida pelo feitiço.

-Não adianta, Potter. Ela me ama de verdade.

-Isso é verdade, Gina? –e a ruiva confirmou com a cabeça –Ainda tínhamos esperanças de que fosse a imperius. Como você pode amar o Malfoy? –Harry perguntou abismado –Não tomou nenhuma poção do amor?

-Eu apenas o amo e é tudo. Não precisei de uma poção ou maldição pra me apaixonar por ele. –a ruiva respondeu –Não duele com ele, Harry, por favor. Eu odiaria ficar contra você.

-O Malfoy é um Comensal da Morte, Gina! –Hermione exclamou.

-Ex-comensal. –a Weasley corrigiu –Ou por que você acha que estávamos sendo atacados por eles? –perguntou, mostrando os comensais com um gesto de suas mãos.

-Ele nunca vai te dar o devido valor, Gina. Ele é um crápula! Não liga a mínima pra você. –Harry disse.

-Não fale do que não sabe, Potter. –Draco falou estreitando os olhos –Não vou permitir que vire a Gina contra mim. Ela sabe muito bem que eu me importo com ela. Muito mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

-Que vergonha! Isso não é digno de um Malfoy. Meus antepassados devem estar se revirando nos túmulos. –Lúcio reclamou –Você não deveria ter se envolvido com essa vagabunda.

-Mais uma palavra depreciativa sobre a Gina e será a última.

-Está ameaçando de morte o seu próprio pai? –Lúcio perguntou.

-FODA-SE! Agora lembra que é meu pai, sei muito bem que me mataria sem nem pensar duas vezes. Mantenho a minha palavra. Lave a boca para falar algo contra a minha mulher!

-SUA MULHER? –perguntaram Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

-Nós casamos... –Gina murmurou timidamente.

-Como foi que isso aconteceu? –Hermione perguntou.

-Nunca viu uma celebração de casamento, Granger? –Draco perguntou debochado.

Quando Harry fez cara feia e abriu a boca pra falar, Gina o fez antes:

-Foi um acidente, nos casamos por engano. Estávamos sendo perseguidos pela Lestrange e o Macnair. Então entramos num lugar onde se realizavam cerimônias de casamento expressas. Só descobrimos quando ouvimos o padre dizer: Eu vos declaro marido e mulher.

-E não está arrependida? –Mione perguntou.

-Mas isso é óbvio, Mione. –Harry disse –Ninguém merece esse castigo.

-Não me arrependi. Eu amo o Draco! Eu relutei em aceitar isso, mas é um fato. Não posso ser feliz sem ele.

O loiro não pôde deixar de abrir um grande e sincero sorriso, o qual murchou ao ver o ódio no olhar de seu pai e ouvir Harry:

-Você declara o seu amor pelo Malfoy com todo esse fervor. E ele, Gina? O Malfoy não te ama e nem vai amar! Será que não vê que só vai sofrer? Esquece ele, Gi.

-NÃO! –Draco gritou –Cale essa maldita boca, Potter! Eu não vou deixar que ela sofra, estarei sempre ao lado dela.

-Não diga o que não pode cumprir, Malfoy. Assim que acharmos o elixir, você vai pra Azkaban junto com os outros comensais.

-NÃO! –dessa vez foi Gina a gritar –Você não pode fazer isso, Harry!

-Não posso, é? Pois eu tinha a impressão de ser o chefe do QG dos aurores. –o moreno respondeu irônico –E você nem pode falar muito, Gina. Porque: 1-)Eu sou o seu chefe. 2-)O Malfoy é culpado de muita coisa. 3-)Você vai à tribunal ser julgada como cúmplice dele.

-Eu pensei que você fosse meu amigo, Harry! –ela falou indignada, se segurando para não atacá-lo –Eu já disse que foi a pedido de Dumbledore. Ele queria que eu trouxesse o Draco pro nosso lado. Eu juro que é verdade! O Draco podia ter me matado quando Rabicho contou que eu era espiã, mas ele escolheu matar o Rabicho e com isso foi considerado traidor. Quer prova maior que essa de que ele não está mais do lado dos comensais? Além disso, antes de saber que eu era espiã, o Draco me confidenciou que não gostava de ser Comensal da Morte e ter de obedecer Voldemort. Ele apenas não sabia como sair dessa vida.

-Isso é verdade, Malfoy? –Hermione perguntou séria.

-Ponha-se no meu lugar, Granger. Você gostaria de obedecer como um cachorrinho adestrado um velho egocêntrico com fuça de cobra?

Gina se permitiu dar uma risada abafada, enquanto Harry e Hermione se esforçavam para se manterem sérios. Por outro lado, os comensais não ficaram quietos:

-Cospe no prato que comeu, Draco? –Rodolfo perguntou –Seu traidor barato!

-Seu ingrato! O Lord tinha você em alta conta. –Belatriz falou com indignação.

-Eu vou te deserdar. Nunca deixarei que gaste a fortuna Malfoy com uma Weasley. –foi a vez de Lúcio falar.

-Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro. Fique com ele e o enfie onde for mais conveniente. –Draco respondeu com aversão em cada sílaba.

-Vocês têm o direito e o dever de ficarem calados. –Hermione suspirou cansada –Silencio.Silencio.Silencio. –e os três comensais foram calados.

-Por favor, Harry... Gina pediu.

-Não se humilhe desse jeito, Virgínia... –Draco disse zangado.

-E a fraude do cartão bancário? –Mione perguntou.

-Voldemort deu pra que eu e a Gina pagássemos as despesas e nós usamos. –o loiro respondeu.

-Sabiam que era ilícito? –Harry perguntou.

-Sim. –Gina respondeu –Mas praticamente só tínhamos dinheiro bruxo.

-Precisavam se hospedar em hotéis cinco estrelas? –Harry perguntou e Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas o moreno voltou a falar –Oh, me desculpem. Eu esqueci que o Malfoy cresceu sendo um almofadinha criado no luxo e sendo mimado pela mamãezinha dele.

-Não fale da minha mãe, Potter. –Draco falou apertando mais sua varinha, na qual já eram visíveis algumas fagulhas.

-E o hospital? –Hermione perguntou para desviar a conversa do rumo perigoso que estava tomando –Por que usaram o cartão em um hospital?

-Fui eu que usei. –Gina respondeu –O Draco me salvou de dois caras num beco... –e baixou os olhos –Queriam me roubar e como eu não tinha dinheiro, resolveram me estuprar, se não fosse o Draco... –e engoliu em seco –Bem, ele matou um dos caras e fez um feitiço convocatório na adaga que o outro estava ameaçando cortar a minha garganta. Aí o cara me empurrou pro chão e disparou cinco tiros com uma arma que ele sacou. Dois acertaram o Draco e ele ficou entre a vida e a morte. Eu usei o cartão para pagar o hospital. Eu tinha que fazer tudo que estava ao meu alcance.

-E quanto ao avião que vocês seqüestraram? –Harry perguntou –A aeromoça que foi torturada, a outra aeromoça, o policial e o comandante que vocês estuporaram.

-Precisávamos ir pra Los Angeles, Potter, já que estávamos na pista do elixir. Até os trouxas estavam nos perseguindo, precisamos entrar disfarçados de funcionários no avião. O policial eu imobilizei e a Gina estuporou. Trouxa folgado! Interrompeu eu e a Gina quando estávamos...

-Draco! –ela o repreendeu, rubra de vergonha.

-Tá, é que isso me irritou. Mas o pior foi ele ficar te apalpando... Desgraçado! Filho de...

-Ele estava me revistando. –a ruiva esclareceu.

-Não parecia... –o loiro resmungou.

Hermione abafou um riso e então perguntou:

-Com ciúmes, Malfoy? Que bonitinho! O que fez pra amansar a fera, Gina?

-Não provoca ele, Mione. Não percebe que está brincando com fogo?

-A Gina tem razão, Granger. Se preza a coisa que chama de vida, é bom não me provocar. –Draco ameaçou -Cuide da sua vida, Granger.

-E então, Harry? Entenda! Se não fosse pelo Draco eu estaria morta. Não manda ele pra Azkaban, por favor.

Harry viu os olhos suplicantes da Weasley e então ponderou:

-Depende. Se ele ajudar a Ordem, eu posso até pensar no caso...

Gina abriu um sorriso e agradeceu o moreno com um abraço apertado.

-O que você quer que eu faça, Potter? –Draco perguntou, cerrando os dentes por Gina ter abraçado o Potter.

-Bem, ajudar a encontrar o elixir e contar tudo o que sabe sobre os comensais e Voldemort. O que você tem a perder, Malfoy? Eles já querem a sua cabeça mesmo...

-O Ministério da Magia pode me oferecer proteção, Potter? -Draco perguntou, informal.

-Ah sim...Azkaban costuma ser segura. –o moreno respondeu com um sorriso perverso em seus lábios.

-Você disse que não me andaria pra Azkaban se eu cooperasse, Potter!

-Não. Eu disse que pensaria no seu caso. –respondeu tranqüilamente.

-O Ministério tem conseguido pegar vários comensais ultimamente. –Hermione comentou na defensiva.

-Onde quer chegar com isso, Mione? –Harry perguntou, mas Gina percebeu um bom argumento e falou primeiro.

-De que modo seria seguro o Draco ficar preso com uma dúzia de pessoas que o querem morto? –Gina perguntou –Eu sei que o Draco errou, Harry... Mas ele corre risco de ser morto na própria cela. Não existe outra forma dele se redimir?

Draco deu um muxoxo:

-Mais do que o Potter já propôs? Eu já estaria fazendo muito se concordasse em passar informações para a tal Ordem da Fênix.

-Tudo bem então, Malfoy. Se você prefere passar o resto de sua vida em Azkaban... –Harry falou calmamente –Eu não dou a mínima.

-Não seja hipócrita, Potter! Você sabe que não.

-Então vai cooperar, Malfoy? –Harry perguntou –Ou você coopera, ou daqui vai direto pra Azkaban.

-Draco... Por favor. –Gina pediu pra ele, com cara de súplica.

-Não vai ouvir a Gina, Malfoy? –Hermione perguntou –Ela se importa com você, seu idiota! Eu não quero ver a minha amiga sofrer.

-Não se intrometa nisso, Granger! É assunto meu.

-Ok, Malfoy. Você perdeu a sua chance, vai apodrecer em Azkaban com os seus...

Draco interrompeu Harry:

-Aceito, Potter! –respondeu rispidamente –Eu vou cooperar...

-Vai mesmo? –Harry perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas –Pela Gina?

-Hum... Por mim mesmo, Potter. –respondeu mal-humorado.

-Onde está o elixir? –Harry perguntou.

-No Monte Osíris. –Gina respondeu –É o lugar mais alto por aqui e fica a leste de onde estamos.

-Como sabe que é a leste? –Hermione perguntou.

-Pelo lado que o Sol nasce. –a ruiva respondeu –O que faremos com os comensais?

Harry pareceu pensativo por alguns momentos e então se dirigiu à Hermione:

-Hum... Mione, será que você consegue levar os comensais de volta pra nossa dimensão? Os outros aurores saberão o que fazer com eles.

-Sem problemas... E o Malfoy também?

-O Malfoy não, Mione. Primeiro ele tem que cumprir o que prometeu. –moreno respondeu.

Hermione se aproximou de Harry e o abraçou:

-Tome cuidado, Harry. Aqui é um lugar desconhecido e vocês não sabem o que os espera. Promete não fazer nada arriscado?

-Mione! –Harry a censurou –Eu sou um auror, o meu trabalho envolve risco.

-Okay. –ela suspirou –Então prometa que vai voltar são e salvo.

-Tá bem, eu prometo. Vai dar tudo certo. –ele respondeu e colou seus lábios aos dela.

Foi um beijo longo. Gina desviou o olhar, Draco começou a assoviar e os comensais fizeram cara de nojo. Quando eles se soltaram, Harry falou:

-Eu te amo, Mione. Até breve.

Gina olhou para Draco com um olhar inquisidor e ao mesmo tempo tristonho. O loiro não precisou nem ler os pensamentos dela para saber que o ela queria ouvir era um "Eu te amo" dele. Então ele se fez de desentendido e desviou o olhar.

-Também te amo, Harry. Se cuida você também Gina. Vê se pensa antes de falar ou fazer algo que vai fazer a Gina sofrer, Malfoy. –ela falou, amarrou o corpo desmaiado de Macnair aos outros e começou a puxar a corda que amarrava os comensais.

Pouco tempo depois ela desapareceu entre as árvores, mas não antes de Harry e Gina darem um último aceno.

-Vamos indo? –Harry perguntou e eles começaram a andar na direção leste –Você parece um pouco abatida, Gina. Está se sentindo bem? –ele perguntou, passando amigavelmente um braço pelos ombros dela.

Antes que Gina pudesse falar, Draco o fez:

-Tire as patas de cima dela, Potter. –ele disse, fazendo Harry soltá-la e passando uma mão pela cintura dela –Você também estaria abatido Potter, se ficasse a noite inteira com febre alta.

-Você está com febre, Gina? Como se sente? –ele perguntou parando de andar.

-Não estou mais. Apenas me sinto fraca. Vamos indo. –e recomeçaram a andar.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. O Draco cuidou de mim.

-O Malfoy? O que ele fez por você? –Harry perguntou surpreso e curioso.

-Me deu balas para a garganta e fez a minha febre baixar... –Gina respondeu, ficando automaticamente vermelha –Falando nisso, eu nem te agradeci por ter cuidado de mim... Obri...

-Não precisa. –ele a interrompeu –Basta saber que você está bem. –o loiro acrescentou numa voz macia.

-Hem, hem. –Harry limpou a garganta –Desculpa interromper os pombinhos, mas eu não quero servir de vela. Pode começar a falar, Malfoy.

-O que você quer que eu fale, Potter? –ele perguntou de modo arrastado.

-O que prometeu, Malfoy. Tudo sobre Voldemort e os Comensais.

-Dói pra cacete fazer a Marca Negra, não é mesmo, Virgínia?

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando:

-É, Harry. O Voldemort faz a marca com a unha do dedo indicador. Foi horrível.

-Ele sempre pergunta os motivos para a pessoa querer virar comensal e usa legiminência pra saber se a pessoas está mentindo. Sorte a Gina ser uma ótima oclumente. Bem, não comigo...Mas isso não vem ao caso. Se Voldemort soubesse que ela mentia, ele a teria matado na mesma hora.

-Que motivos você deu pro Voldemort, Gina? –Harry perguntou.

-Bem... Eu disse que queria me vingar de você. Disse que você tinha me trocado pela Mione... Até o Draco acreditou que eu odiava você e ela. Mas eu nunca odiei vocês.

-E você, Malfoy? O que disse pra Voldemort?

-Eu disse que odiava trouxas e sangues-ruins, que eu amava poder, a arte das trevas e gosto de viver em meio ao luxo. Além de que eu também disse que as minhas relações com as pessoas eram superficiais e sempre por interesse, que eu nunca me envolvia emocionalmente. Que o meu coração estava trancado à sete chaves numa cela de pedra e concreto com segurança máxima...

-O que você fez, Gina? Quebrou a cela à marretadas? –Harry perguntou, soando divertido.

-Eu não me envolvo, Potter. –Draco retrucou –Eu sou uma parede de gelo.

-Não finja que não está envolvido, Malfoy. Eu vejo em seus olhos e gestos. Não adianta negar. A Gina derreteu a sua parede de gelo, quebrou a cela de pedra e destrancou os sete cadeados. Ela tem a chave do seu coração...

-Cale a boca, Potter! –Draco exclamou irritado –Você está exagerando. Eu...Eu apenas me importo com a Gina e ela sabe disso.

-E ela te ama, Malfoy! Mesmo você sendo um estúpido, ela te ama. E a Gina quer ouvir você dizendo o mesmo.

Draco pegou Harry pela gola da capa:

-Eu não consigo, Potter! Você não me conhece, eu nunca amei ninguém. Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Relações superficiais e por interesse, sempre foi assim. É difícil pra eu entender o que a Gina sente por mim.

"É difícil eu entender o que eu sinto por ela". Ele não pôde deixar de pensar.

-Mas Malfoy, ela...

Nessa hora Gina separou os dois:

-Hey! Eu estou aqui! Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse! –ela reclamou.

-Desculpa. –Harry disse –Eu apenas estava tentando convencer o Malfoy a te corresponder, perceber o quanto você é uma ótima pessoa e que ele ganhou na loteria.

-Convencer o Draco, Harry? Ele tem que enxergar isso sozinho. Você não pode...

-Eu também estou aqui. –Draco lembrou –De qualquer forma, desde quando eu ouço o que o Potter fala?

-Mas e se o Malfoy nunca te amar, Gina? Você vai ser feliz assim?

-O Draco pode não me amar... Mas se ele se importa comigo, quer dizer que gosta de mim pelo menos um pouco. Então se eu estiver ao lado do Draco, eu estarei feliz...

-Ouviu isso, Malfoy? –Harry perguntou.

"Por que eu não posso amar a Gina? Por que eu não sei bem o que sinto por ela? Está tudo tão confuso...Eu estou confuso! Por que eu sou tão mesquinho e egoísta? Eu não pedi para a Gina me amar...No entanto...ela me ama! Com todos os meus defeitos e falhas, ela me ama...Eu não quero que a Gina sofra por mim. Por que eu ainda tenho medo de amar...?" ele pensou e parecia perdido.

-Malfoy! –Harry chamou –Você ouviu o que a Gina disse?

Ele pareceu acordar:

-É claro que ouvi, Potter. –resmungou para Harry e se virou para a ruiva –Eu não mereço o seu amor, Gina...Eu não te mereço. –disse e baixou a cabeça, olhando o chão em que pisava.Gina pegou uma mão de Draco e entrelaçou numa sua:

-Não diga isso...Machuca...Você sabe que não precisa ser assim...

Num átimo de segundo, o loiro a puxou contra si e buscou os lábios dela com os seus. Harry demorou um pouco pra perceber o que estava acontecendo, mas ao ver os dois se beijarem, deu um suspiro:

-Ah...Por que será que eu acho que estou sobrando de novo? –Harry perguntou à meia voz –Esses dois são tão complicados. –comentou para si esmo, virou-se de costas e ficou apoiado em uma árvore.

Draco beijava Gina com desespero. Teria ele medo de a perder? Ou apenas queria demonstrar o quanto precisava dela? Se era por uma das anteriores, as duas ou nenhuma delas, a ruiva não sabia. Mas de uma coisa a Weasley tinha certeza: Era maravilhoso sentir os lábios dele novamente contra os seus de maneira tão urgente. Ela podia sentir o quão importante era ficar abraçada a ele. Os dois pareciam ter esquecido até que Harry estava por ali. Mas tão inesperadamente quanto começou, acabou.

-Tome cuidado com o que diz ao Potter, Gina...Você pode acabar me comprometendo ainda mais. –ele sussurrou de maneira lenta e clara no ouvido dela.

Gina olhou em volta e viu que Harry estava a uma certa distância deles e virado de costas pra eles:

-Então foi por isso que me beijou, Draco? –perguntou, tentando esconder uma nota de mágoa em sua voz.

-Talvez... -ele respondeu e viu-a fechar a cara –Eu quisesse sentir o sabor dos seus lábios mais uma vez. –acrescentou, mas ela não parecia convencida –Não faça essa cara, Virgínia. Eu queria sim te avisar pra tomar cuidado...Mas é óbvio que foi mais uma desculpa pra te beijar. –e ela sorriu.

-Obrigada por aparatar na minha frente. –Gina agradeceu e deu-lhe um selinho –Mas nunca mais coloque a sua vida em risco por mim. E se você morresse? Como é que eu ia ficar?

-Livre da dívida bruxa. –ele respondeu.

-Draco! –Gina exclamou, mas antes que pudesse dizer o quanto achava absurdo aquele comentário dele, Harry falou;

-Vamos indo. O tempo de vocês acabou.

Continuaram então o caminho e o interrogatório também:

-Como Voldemort trata os comensais de seu círculo íntimo? E como ele os aprova pra participarem do mesmo? –Harry perguntou em tom muito profissional.

-Eu era do círculo íntimo dele. Posso dizer que ele nos trata friamente e nos recompensa quando fazemos bem o trabalho para o qual ele nos designa. A preparação para se tornar um Comensal do alto escalão é dura. Ela testa a nossa criatividade, inteligência, capacidade física, instintos de sobrevivência e como trabalhamos sob pressão. Além de haver treinamento de duelos.

-Qual é o maior objetivo de Voldemort?

-Se tornar imortal. Chega a ser uma obsessão.

-Isso eu sei... Eu quero saber além disso.

-Controlar o mundo, eu suponho, e fazer dos trouxas e sangues-ruins seus escravos.

-O que mais? –Harry cobrou.

-Como é que eu vou saber, Potter? Não dá pra brincar de legiminência com ele!

-Ora vamos, Malfoy. Sabemos que Voldemort o tinha em alta conta. Você não está cooperando...

-Hogwarts. –Draco murmurou –Agora me lembro que Voldemort queria fazer de Hogwarts uma escola modelo em Artes das Trevas. Ao final dos sete anos de estudo, os alunos engrossariam as fileiras do exército de Comensais da Morte.

"Você está falando dos planos de Voldemort ou dos seus?" Gina perguntou por pensamento, encarando-o seriamente.

"São dele, mas sabe que ele tem umas idéias interessantes..." Draco pensou de volta.

Gina fechou a cara e desviou o olhar:

-E o que você já fez como Comensal, Malfoy? –Harry perguntou.

-Tá me gozando? Se eu disser, você vai me ferrar.

-Coopere, Malfoy. Cumpra a sua parte no trato e eu cumprirei a minha.

-Está bem. Chantagiei, extorqui, roubei, usei maldições imperdoáveis.

-Eu quero nomes. –Harry exigiu.

-Eu disse ao Longbottom que matava a avó dele se ele contasse a alguém que me ouviu dando ordens sobre um dos planos de Voldemort. Bem, eu botei tanto medo nele, que medroso do jeito que é, duvido que tenha contado até a uma mosca. Eu usei a imperius na Chang, no Mcmillan, Finnigan e uns outros bruxos importantes do Ministério que não conhecia. Torturei e matei Cormac Mclaggen N/A: Ignorem que o Mcalaggen é spoiler livro 6, Dino Thomas e Padma Patil. Matei mais ou menos uma dúzia de aurores e dois Comensais. E roubei vários documentos do Ministério. Acho que foi só.

-Só? –Harry e Gina perguntaram ao mesmo tempo –Você acha isso pouco, Malfoy? Largue de ser sarcástico. –Harry disse –Como você consegue colocar a cabeça no travesseiro à noite? Não se arrepende do que fez?

-Eu procuro não pensar sobre isso. Não gosto de tocar nesse assunto. –o loiro respondeu.

-Em outras palavras, o Draco é orgulhoso demais para assumir que se sente culpado por tudo que fez. –Gina disse e o Malfoy ficou quieto.

-Será que devo dizer "Incrível como a Gina consegue ler sua mente", Malfoy?

-Não, Potter. Ela pode sim ler, mas não fez isso dessa vez. Eu acho que a Gina se tornou a pessoa que mais consegue me entender e por isso ela enxerga por baixo de algumas respostas ríspidas e incompletas.

-Eu não te entendo tanto assim. –Gina disse –Ainda falta muito pra eu te entender bem.

-Fale mais sobre Voldemort e companhia. –Harry cobrou.

-Eu já disse tudo o que importava e eu sabia. –Draco respondeu.

-Você sabe mais que isso...

-Não! Não sei, Potter! O que mais você quer que eu diga? Que Voldemort é um coroa sexualmente frustrado porque ninguém sente tesão por ele com aquela aparência de esqueleto mofado e ele só consegue pegar gripe? –Draco perguntou irritado –Ele não considera os Comensais como seus amigos, apenas como servos. Não dá pra saber muita coisa.

-Tá bom, Malfoy. –Harry respondeu –Mas você sabe por que Voldemort quer o elixir?

-Para destruir você, Potter. Enquanto durasse o efeito do elixir, você não poderia derrotá-lo e devo dizer que você não viveria pra ver esse dia chegar.

-Bem... Temos que achar esse elixir e depressa. –Harry comentou.

-E o que você pretende fazer com o elixir, Potter? –Draco perguntou cautelosamente.

-Não te interessa, Malfoy. Por que pergunta isso?

-Isso também não interessa, Potter.

-Malfoy... Isso é muito suspeito.

-É apenas curiosidade, não é, Draco? –Gina interrompeu e perguntou à ele.

-Curiosidade, é claro... –o loiro murmurou escondendo a nota de ceticismo em sua voz.

O assunto morreu e os três andavam, cheios de pensamentos diversos.

"Pelo que eu conheço do Draco, ele não desistiu dos planos que tem para o elixir... E agora? O Harry vai mandá-lo direto pra Azkaban quando descobrir. Eu não quero que isso aconteça. O que é que eu posso fazer?" se preocupava a ruiva.

"Será que o Malfoy vai cumprir o acordo? Bem... A Gina confia nele... Mas ela está apaixonada por ele, então a confiança dela não conta muita coisa. Mas se o Malfoy fizer a parte dele...Eu terei que amenizar a pena dele." Era o que Harry estava pensando.

"Como é que vou pegar o elixir pra mim com o Potter no meu encalço? Preciso arquitetar um plano. Eu tenho que conseguir aquele elixir ou... Tudo já era. Eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça! De jeito nenhum! Eu não posso..." era a preocupação de Draco.

Andaram por cerca de uma hora, até chegarem à encosta do Monte Osíris:

-Alguém aqui é alpinista? –Draco perguntou.

-O começo da subida nem é tão íngreme assim, Malfoy.

-Mas o resto é, Potter. Será que você nunca consegue pensar à frente?

-Que culpa eu tenho de não ser maquiavélico como você? –Harry provocou.

-Ah, é? Os grifinórios sempre tiveram inveja da engenhosidade dos sonserinos. –Draco respondeu.

Eles estavam quase avançando um no outro, quando Gina interveio:

-Ah, não! Vocês não são mais crianças! –disse empurrando os dois para lados opostos –Então parem de agir como se fossem. É uma vergonha ver dois marmanjos prestes a se atracarem ao menor sinal de hostilidade.

-Okay, Gina. –Draco falou –Pode parar, já conseguiu nos humilhar o suficiente.

-Concordo. –Harry disse –Vamos subindo então.

Após cerca de uma hora subindo, já estavam bem cansados, e quando o trecho ia se tornar acidentado demais, eles pararam para descansar um pouco:

-Eu quero água. –Gina murmurou, olhando pra baixo e apoiando as mãos nos próprios joelhos.

Draco conjurou uma garrafa de água:

-Toma. –ele disse, entregando na mão dela.

-Obrigada. –ela agradeceu e bebeu metade.

O loiro pegou a garrafa de volta e bebeu o resto. Depois perguntou:

-Quer água também, Potter? –ele perguntou.

-Não seja cínico, Malfoy...

-Eu falo sério. –Draco disse e com duas batidas na garrafa, mais água apareceu.

Ele colocou a garrafa na mão de Harry:

-Como é que eu vou saber se isso é água? E se for veritasserum ou até mesmo veneno?

Draco sorriu debochado:

-Como você é desconfiado, Potter. Por acaso eu já te dei motivos pra pensar isso de mim?

-Quer mesmo que eu responda, Malfoy?

-Ótimo, Potter. –e fez com que a garrafa sumisse –Eu não vou pedir que confie em mim.

-Ótimo também. –Harry respondeu e conjurou uma garrafa de água também para beber.

-Podemos ir indo. –Gina interrompeu, fazendo menção de começar a escalar.

-Não. –Draco segurou-a –Eu vou primeiro pra ver se é seguro.

-Eu não sabia que você podia ser um cavalheiro, Malfoy. –Harry comentou.

Draco ignorou o comentário de Harry. Pôs a varinha na boca a fim de segurá-la com os dentes e ter as mãos livres. Por fim arregaçou as mangas e começou a escalar. O loiro tinha pensado que seria difícil fazer isso e apesar do físico dele, na prática era duas vezes mais complicado. Ele tinha que tomar cuidado com onde apoiava as mãos e pés. O trecho a ser escalado era mais ou menos 15 metros e ele se sentiu aliviado ao terminar o percurso. Olhou pra baixo e Gina já estava subindo:

-Eu posso te levitar. Você não precisa subir desse jeito. –Draco disse de lá de cima.

-Pra que eu tenho braços e pernas? –ela respondeu pra ele e continuou a subir.

Logo depois, Gina pisou em falso e ficou segura apenas pelas duas mãos. Não hora ela havia dado um grito abafado (pela varinha estar em sua boca), mas em seguida respirou fundo. Já estava prestes a procurar um apoio para os pés, quando se sentiu levitar no ar. Ao aterrissar do lado de Draco, ela reclamou:

-Eu ia dar um jeito na situação. Por que fez isso?

-O seu corpo estatelado no chão não me vale de nada. Eu quero você viva, Virgínia.

-E o Harry?

-Suba sozinho, Potter. –Draco gritou pra ele –Eu e a Gina precisamos de um tempo à sós.

-Venha comigo. –Draco disse puxando a ruiva pra uma abertura que parecia ser de uma caverna e que só agora ela percebera –Temos que achar o elixir primeiro que o Potter.

-Lumus. –Gina e Draco disseram para iluminar o caminho.

Poucos metros depois chegaram ao fim da linha. Havia inscrições talhadas na parede e no meio da porta sem fechadura e também de pedra:

-Finite incantatem. Alorromora. –Draco disse, mas a pedra não se moveu um milímetro –Bombarda. –e nada também –Dissendium. –e o resultado foi o mesmo –Mas que droga! –Draco reclamou –Faça alguma coisa, Virgínia!

-Eu estou fazendo. –ela respondeu o encarando momentaneamente -do seu "jeitinho simpático" não conseguiremos nada. Temos que ler estas inscrições.

-Egípcios! Malditos sejam todos! –alterou a voz, nervoso –Eu não entendo nada dessas coisas. Mais uma vez você vai ter que fazer isso por mim, Virgínia. –ele disse tentando se acalmar.

-E por que eu deveria ajudar? Você sabe que não concordo com os planos que tem para o elixir.

-A dívida bruxa... –respondeu tranqüilamente, com um sorriso forçado.

-Não faz parte que eu te ajude a achar. –Gina respondeu e Draco prensou-a na parede.

-Isso é MUITO importante pra mim, entendeu? Não me faça recorrer a outros meios para que coopere. Você não me ama? Com o elixir ficaremos juntos por muito mais tempo. Se você não fizer isso por mim, faça por nós...

Gina beijou Draco, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Era difícil desistir de tudo pelo que havia lutado e apoiar Draco. Era um ato egoísta da parte dela, não ligar para quantas vidas seriam destruídas e pensar apenas que ela ficaria por muitas e muitas décadas ao lado do homem amado. Sim, Gina amava Draco demais e ela não podia jogar esse amor fora, mesmo que significasse a infelicidade alheia. A Weasley não conseguia mais imaginar viver sem Draco e baseada nisso, não usou a razão para fazer sua escolha, mas sim o coração:

-Eu te amo, Draco. –ela disse e ele sorriu enquanto limpava as lágrimas dela –E-eu vou te ajudar.

-Fez a escolha certa. –ele respondeu.

-A parte que eu li até agora é: "Para prosseguir, você terá que provar que é capaz disso, que merece prosseguir."

-A gente vai ter que fazer alguma coisa. Leia o resto.

Gina aproximou a luz da varinha da parede e recomeçou a ler.

-"Responda ao deus Osíris, Juiz dos Mortos, com a tinta que lhe é mais cara: Nossos faros, nossos deuses-vivos, que após a morte jazem seus corpos numa tumba com o símbolo da imortalidade e encontram o caminho para a alma através da mais importante estrela, símbolo da deusa Ísis, a que nossos templos estão alinhados em sua órbita. É a magia da longevidade que você almeja? Então resolva esse enigma e que os deuses o ajudem."

-Que tipo de enigma é esse? O que temos que responder? E como assim "a tinta que lhe é mais cara?" –Draco perguntou, impaciente.

-Calma. Vamos pensar, está bem? Tem alguns hieróglifos que estão destacados. Provavelmente estão diretamente ligados com o que precisamos responder.

-Concordo, mas quais são os hieróglifos destacados? –ele perguntou, respirando fundo para clarear a mente.

-São os equivalentes a "tinta que lhe é mais cara", "símbolo da imortalidade", ",mais importante estrela, símbolo da deusa Ísis", "que os deuses o ajudem".

-Acho melhor irmos por partes. – loiro opinou –De que tinta eles estão falando?

-Bem, os egípcios não eram o que se pode chamar de objetivos... Então talvez essa tinta nada tenha a ver com custar muito dinheiro, ouro.

-Então o que você sugere?

-Pare de me perguntar tanto! Por que não pensa um pouco também? Qual seria pra você a "tinta" mais cara, algo com que você pudesse escrever?

-Ouro fundido? –ele perguntou.

-Não acho que seja disso que eles falam...

-Então o que é? –perguntou irritado –Eu sou um bruxo puro-sangue! Não sou obrigado a saber tudo sobre a antiga civilização egípcia! Eu nunca prestei atenção nas aulas do Binns e não fiz Estudo dos Trouxas...

Gina o interrompeu:

-'Pera aí É isso aí, Draco... Sangue! Eu acho que é a "tinta que lhe é mais cara."...

-Ah, não! –o loiro a interrompeu –'Pera aí você! Como assim sangue?

-Não se faça de burro! É escrever com sangue, oras.

-Escrever o quê?

A ruiva não respondeu e Draco prensou-a novamente contra a parede:

-Anda rápido com isso, Virgínia. Você já decifrou?

-Acho que sim... –a Weasley respondeu vagamente, sem encará-lo.

-Como assim "acho"? –perguntou nervoso, a apertando e chacoalhando –EU QUERO CERTEZA!

-DRACO! Você tá me machucando... –ela reclamou e ele abrandou o aperto.

-Fale de uma vez, Virgínia!

-"Que os deuses o ajudem" é uma dica. O símbolo da imortalidade são os escaravelhos, mas de acordo com a dica seria o deus-escaravelho Kephera e o símbolo da deusa Ísis é a estrela Sirius.

-E qual é a resposta certa? Kephera ou Sirius?

-Levando-se em conta que o que procuramos é o elixir, o mais apropriado é Kephera. –ela respondeu e o viu remexer os bolsos –O que você vai fazer?

Draco tirou o canivete do bolso. Ergueu-o no ar, fechou os olhos e então passou a lâmina em seu antebraço esquerdo:

-NÃO! –Gina gritou, mas já era tarde demais –Você é louco?

Do corte dele escorria um considerável filete de sangue:

-Foi preciso. –ele respondeu sem olhar diretamente para o ferimento –Por que você está fazendo essa cara? –perguntou, começando a escrever.

-Não é nada. –ele respondeu secamente.

-Mas você está pálido e nem está saindo tanto sangue assim...

-Eu-não-gosto-de-ver-sangue. –o loiro disse entredentes –Me deixa prestes a desmaiar...

-Por que não me disse antes? –ela perguntou aborrecida e fez dois feitiços: Um para fechar o corte, o outro para limpar o sangue que havia escorrido –Não seja orgulhoso. Que me importa se é outra fraqueza sua? Você é humano, Draco. Eu só...

Ela parou no meio da frase, ao ver a porta de pedra se mexer e revelar uma entrada. Iam entrar, quando ouviram:

-Eu ordeno que parem onde estão! –era a voz de Harry –Vocês não vão prosseguir sozinhos, eu não vou deixar.

Draco e Gina se viraram e Harry empunhava a varinha com uma expressão determinada:

-e o que você pretende fazer pra nos impedir, Potter? Nos matar?-Draco perguntou debochada e céticamente.

-Sim. Se for preciso, eu farei. –respondeu seriamente.

-Você me mataria, Harry? –Gina perguntou indignada –Mas eu sempre fui sua amiga! Nos conhecemos há anos...

-Eu n ao te conheço mais, Gina! –ele a interrompeu –Pelo que eu percebi, você seria capaz fazer qualquer coisa pelo Malfoy. Eu não posso confiar em você desse jeito, sinto muito.

A Weasley engoliu em seco e emudeceu.

-Ai de você Potter, se fizer algo contra ela.

-Então se você se preocupa tanto com a Gina, deve cumpri o resto do acordo. Entendeu, Malfoy?

-Sim. EU vou cumprir. –Draco respondeu o encarando.

-Vamos logo então. –Harry disse e os três passaram pela entrada.

Logo em seguida a porta de pedra se fechou. O lugar era extremamente quente. Havia uma ponte feita de madeira e com os corrimãos de cordas. Do outro lado havia uma estátua de Osíris com duas pedras de rubi incrustadas no lugar dos olhos. Em suas mãos segurava um cálice de ouro, cujo dourado era tão reluzente, que eles podiam notar de onde estavam.

-Temos que atravessar. –Harry comentou –Vocês vai na frente pra que eu possa vigiar cada movimento.

Draco foi o primeiro a subir na ponte e ao olhar pra baixo, gelou e engoliu em seco. Era uma queda monstruosa e no fundo avistava-se uma linha de um líquido alaranjado reluzente. Draco apertou a varinha mais forte em sua mão e começou a andar:

-Todo cuidado é pouco, Virgínia. Você não vai querer cair daqui de cima, estamos num vulcão.

-Ai, meu Deus! –ela exclamou logo atrás dele, com a varinha também pronta –Então aquilo lá embaixo é lava incandescente? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Exato. –Harry disse –Não parem, continuem andando.

Apesar de ser claramente uma ponte reforçada por magia (pela quantidade de anos que estava lá), ela rangia ameaçadoramente a cada passo dado.

Gina tentava não olhar pra baixo. A idéia de cair a apavorava. Suas mãos estavam úmidas de suor gelado e ela segurava nas cordas o mais firmemente que podia.

Levaram aproximadamente 10 minutos para cruzar a ponte. Ao chegar do outro lado, Draco correu em direção ao elixir.

-O que está fazendo, Malfoy? –Harry perguntou e mirou sua varinha no loiro –Impe...

Mas antes que Harry pudesse finalizar o feitiço, Draco foi arremessado ao chão.

-PUTA QUE O PARIU! –ele gritou –Tem uma parede invisível nessa merda!

A Weasley foi até de Draco estava, então lentamente andou em direção à estátua. Encontrou a parede invisível e não conseguia passar por ela.

Harry se aproximou dos dois:

-Isso é bem feito pra você, Malfoy! –o moreno disse para o loiro que só agora estava se levantando.

-Faz melhor então, Potter. –Draco desafiou.

Harry não respondeu, apenas foi se aproximando da estátua, com as mãos estendidas a sua frente como se andasse no escuro. Parecia até estar sendo puxado por um tipo de força invisível .

Surpreendentemente, ele não encontrou barreira alguma o impedindo de alcançar o elixir. Então Harry estendeu a mão e pegou a taça:

-Como? –Gina perguntou.

-Accio elixir! -bradou Draco, sem perder tempo e a taça voou para sua mão.

-Devolve isso, Malfoy! –Harry gritou aborrecido –E o nosso trato?

-O acordo era que eu contasse tudo o que sabia sobre Voldemort e os Comensais e ajudar a encontrar o elixir. Eu cumpri. Você não disse nada sobre o que eu poderia fazer ou não quando encontrássemos o elixir.

-Ora, seu! –Harry disse apontando a varinha pra ele e se preparando pra executar um feitiço.

-Se eu fosse você, Potter, não faria isso. Somos dois contra um.

-Eu sabia que não podia confiar em você, Malfoy! Foi tudo um teatro, não foi? Uma vez Comensal da Morte, sempre Comensal da Morte! Seu crápula maldito! Ele vai entregar pro Voldemort. Você vai deixar, Gina?

-Quem disse que eu ainda estou a mando daquele velho patético? –Draco perguntou –Eu sempre odiei ter que servir Voldemort, já falei sobre isso, Potter.

-Seja o que for que você quer fazer com esse elixir, eu não posso permitir. Vindo de você não deve ser coisa boa.

-Tente então me impedir, Potter. Estupefaça!

Gina assistia a tudo sem ação e palavras. Ela queria e não queria ao mesmo tempo ajudar Draco. Por essa confusão em sua mente, mantinha-se apenas como espectadora. Ela achou que Harry seria atingido pelo feitiço, mas no último segundo ele aparatou.

O Potter reapareceu quase que instantaneamente atrás de Draco:

-Accio el... –ele começou, mas Draco também aparatou.

-Impedimenta! –Draco gritou, reaparecendo quase que no mesmo lugar.

-Protego. –Harry se defendeu e o feitiço se voltou para Draco que conjurou momentaneamente um escudo para se defender.

A ruiva olhava os dois duelando e dava graças a Deus por não estarem usando feitiços mortais ou qualquer das maldições imperdoáveis. Harry era um auror e ela sabia que ele só costumava usar em casos extremos. Por isso torcia pra que ele não perdesse a cabeça com Draco. Gina desconfiava que o Malfoy não matava Harry, porque queria que ele acabasse com Voldemort pra ele, mas talvez poderia ser também porque ela sofreria se visse Harry ser morto por alguém que amava tanto.

-É o melhor que consegue fazer, Potter? –Draco perguntou –Petrificus totalus.

Novamente Harry aparatou:

-Brincando de esconde-esconde? –o loiro perguntou sarcástico, mas arregalou os orbes acinzentados ao ver onde ele havia aparatado –CUIDADO, GINA! –ele gritou, mas era tarde demais, Harry tinha tomado a varinha dela.

-E agora, Malfoy? –Harry perguntou maldosamente.

-Que drogas você usou antes de vir pra cá, Potter? –o loiro perguntou ao ver Harry apontando sua varinha para o coração de Gina –Você não era assim, Potter.

-E desde quando você sabe tudo sobre mim, Malfoy? Eu sou o herói do mundo mágico. "O Escolhido" e não "O Santo". N/A: Novamente um spoiler livro 6... "O Escolhido", mas não pude evitar.

-Não faça nada com ela, Potter!

-Se não...? Implore, Malfoy. –disse, soando divertido.

-Não faz isso, Harry... –Gina pediu –O seu comportamento está me preocupando.

-Eu-não-vou-fazer-isso-Potter. –Draco respondeu entredentes.

-Não? Tudo bem, já que não quer brincar mais... Apenas me passe o elixir.

-NÃO! –Draco gritou em resposta.

-Então eu vou ter que agir efetivamente. Vamos, Malfoy! O que é mais importante pra você? Terá que escolher: O elixir ou a Gina.

-Você não faria isso, Potter... –disse tentando soar seguro.

-Não mesmo? Avada... –ele começou e uma luz verde foi surgindo na ponta se sua varinha, enquanto Gina prendia a respiração e fechava os olhos.

-PARE, POTTER! –Draco gritou sem conter o desespero em sua voz –Se matá-la, eu te mato em seguida.

-Me matar não vai trazer a Gina de volta, Malfoy. –Harry respondeu sabiamente.

-Que lado sonserino é esse no famoso Harry Potter? –Draco perguntou tentando soar sarcástico –Acho que o Chapéu Seletor errou com você...

Harry decidiu preocupá-lo ainda mais sobre ele:

-O Chapéu Seletor pensou seriamente em mandar pra Sonserina, mas eu não quis. Agora chega de papo furado, Malfoy. –cortou possíveis respostas do loiro -Hora de escolher e essa escolha vai mudar a sua vida pra sempre. O que tem mais valor pra você, Malfoy? A razão ou o coração? O poder ou o amor? Só poderá escolher um deles. E qual vai ser? A Gina ou o elixir?

N/A: Não me matem pq o cap. Acaba aqui, caso contrário...Como vocês vão ler o resto.

N/A2: O enigma tá uma bosta, eu sei. Também é porque fui eu quem inventou.

N/A3: Se vocês não comentarem eu vou ser MTO má e ficar MTO tempo sem postar a continuação...Preciso de incentivo, sabe? Então se vocês puderem me ajudar nisso, eu agradeço.

N/A4: Obrigado a todos que lêem, gostam da história e não me acham a pessoa mais chata do mundo.


	31. Eu não quero liberdade!

**Capítulo 31: Eu não quero liberdade!**

"Maldito Potter! Não acredito que estou sendo chantageado... O que eu faço? Eu quero demais esse elixir, mas se eu escolher obter o elixir, o Potter vai matá-la... Talvez não mate, mas eu não posso correr esse risco. Poucos segundos atrás, a Gina quase foi morta por ele. Porém... Se eu escolher salvar a vida da Gina... Droga! Eu tenho palavra e odeio não cumprir minhas promessas. Eu vou cumprir, mesmo que odeie ter que fazer isso. Eu sei o que é mais importante..." ele pensou, olhando furioso para Harry.

-Já escolheu, Malfoy?

-Sim. –Draco respondeu com o máximo de ódio em sua voz –Você é um cretino, Potter. Me pedir pra escolher não é coisa que se faça, seu desgraçado! Você vai arder no inferno por isso!

-Diga de uma vez qual foi sua escolha, Malfoy. –Harry cobrou, impaciente.

Gina engoliu em seco.

"Ótimo! Estou morta. É lógico que o Draco escolheu o elixir. Há apenas um cálice de elixir no mundo e bilhões de mulheres. É óbvio que ele me considera descartável. Como eu pude ficar desse jeito? Tão apaixonada por ele... Eu não fui forte o suficiente... Não fui forte o bastante para resistir ao poder do amor. Tanto que eu não vou culpar o Draco quando ele disser que prefere o elixir. Que ele encontre outra mulher que consiga amá-lo... Não será como eu, mas espero que um dia ele se apaixone por ela... Que seja feliz, constitua uma família e se sinta amado... Eu só quero que o Draco seja feliz e não importa se não for comigo. Eu não tive sorte no amor, espero que ele tenha. Espero que ele pare de pensar que é incapaz de amar e que amor é para fracos. Porque enquanto ele pensar dessa forma, ele não poderá ser completamente feliz. Também espero que ele perceba que fazer as pessoas sofrerem no presente não irá apagar os erros e memórias ruins do passado; ou que possa trazer paz para si mesmo no futuro. Vingança não é a solução. Não quero que ele mate o Harry por minha culpa. Ele é a única esperança de Voldemort ser derrotado. Eu sei que é angustiante pensar... Nunca mais verei minha família e poderei dizer o quanto os amo e sou grata pelo amor que me deram, nem me despedir eu posso... Não tocarei mais a pele fria do Draco ou os cabelos macios, que vivem caindo sobre seus olhos. Tampouco ouvirei aquela voz sexy e arrastada com seus comentários capazes de me deixar toda vermelha. Não poderei mais admirar seus sorrisos debochados quando me irritava ou aqueles poucos sinceros, que mostravam a sua felicidade com um toque de divertimento. E os olhos do Draco... Ah, aqueles olhos... Azuis acinzentados como o céu em um dia nublado... Olhos que o nublam por inteiro, tornando-o um verdadeiro mistério. Acho que foi por eles que eu me apaixonei primeiro. Eu queria ver por trás da névoa, desvendar o mistério que Draco Malfoy significava pra mim... Quando consegui enxergar através deles, meu coração se rendeu e juntou-se aos estímulos que meu corpo já sentia. Aquelas sensações que fazem você se sentir impotente, como o seu coração bater acelerado quando está com ele ou se sentir desnudada por um olhar penetrante dele que lhe arrepia toda. Essa sou eu, Virgínia Molly Weasley, quase Sra. Malfoy e totalmente... Completamente apaixonada por Draco Thomas Malfoy. Desde já eu o perdôo por não escolher a mim. Eu só sinto por não ter mostrado a ele o quanto o amo... Espero que no futuro ele se lembre de mim... Mas como uma boa recordação, de alguém que o amava e sem reclamar de nada... Apenas por amor, aceitou dar a vida em troca de sua felicidade... Eu não me importo. Desde que ele seja feliz, eu não me importo."

Por várias vezes Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu. Olhou para Harry, que parecia sério e inabalado. Em seguida olhou para o cálice em sua mão, ele lhe exercia um enorme fascínio. Então se forçou a olhar para Gina. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da ruiva, que ao perceber que Draco a olhava, sorriu.

Era um sorriso melancólico e fez com que o loiro se sentisse culpado. Ele ocultou seus pensamentos (com grande dificuldade), mas ela não.

"Faça o que for melhor pra você, Draco. Apenas nunca se esqueça que eu te amo de verdade e em 1º lugar desejo a sua felicidade." Foi o que ela pensou.

O Malfoy engoliu em seco ao saber o que ela pensava e em seguida respirou fundo. O pensamento de Gina apenas reforçou a decisão dele. Draco faria o que fosse melhor pra si, o que era mais importante:

-A Gina... –o loiro murmurou.

-A Gina o quê, Malfoy? –Harry perguntou.

-Você entendeu, Potter... Eu escolho abrir mão do elixir.

-Não acredito! –Harry exclamou surpreso e Gina pensou o mesmo.

-Nem eu... –o Malfoy falou mal-humorado.

Gina não tinha palavras. Estava certa de que ele preferiria o elixir.

-Expelliarmus. –Harry disse e apanhou a varinha de Draco no ar –Accio elixir.

A taça foi até Harry, que soltou Gina:

-O Malfoy te ama, Gina. Isso foi um teste. Eu estava atuando. Não pretendia te matar, apesar de parecer. –o moreno sussurrou no ouvido dela, mal mexendo os lábios –Não diga isso a ele.

Gina teve vontade de abrir um enorme sorriso para o Potter, mas seria demasiado suspeito. Portanto, se contentou em andar até Draco:

-Obrigada. –ela falou sorrindo, após abraçá-lo.

O Malfoy ignorou o agradecimento dela:

-O que vai fazer com o elixir, Potter?

-Logo irá descobrir. –Harry respondeu enigmático –Vamos indo. Vocês dois na frente de novo.

Durante a passagem na ponte, não disseram uma palavra. Estavam concentrados demais tentando não pisar em falso e ignorar os crescentes rangidos da madeira.

Quando chegaram novamente ao outro lado, Draco olhou pra Harry:

-Cadê o elixir, Potter?

-Bem... Há uns 5 segundos a taça estava em minhas mãos, mas agora jaz lá no fundo. –respondeu tranqüilamente.

-Potter, seu inútil! Você destruiu! Vou te jogar lá embaixo com as minhas próprias mãos!

Draco avançou sobre Harry, que foi pego de surpresa. Os dois foram ao chão, brigando com os próprios punhos:

-PAREM COM ISSO! –ela gritou, mas de nada adiantou.

Então o chão começou a tremer e algumas pedras caíam do teto.

"O que está acontecendo por aqui?" a ruiva perguntou-se, correndo para a porta de pedra, tentando abrir.

Quando encostou a mão na porta, tirou-a como se tivesse levado um choque. Hieróglifos começaram a aparecer cunhados na porta. A ruiva leu e seu desespero aumentou:

-"'Você destruiu o maior tesouro da magia egípcia, sofra as conseqüências. Não sairá vivo daqui'. Que droga!"

Em seguida voltou-se para onde Draco e Harry estavam tentando enforcar o outro simultaneamente. Viu a varinha de Harry caída ali perto, então pegou-a:

-Vocês são ridículos. Petrificus totalus. –e os dois ficaram como estátuas –Agora me ouçam! Aquela MALDITA PORTA NÃO vai mais abrir. PAREM DE BRIGAR OU IREMOS MORRER! Será que VOCÊS NÃO REPARARAM que essa porra está ameaçando desabar? TEMOS QUE TENTAR APARATAR! Finite incantatem. Finite incantatem.

-Aparatem no lugar da floresta em que vocês caíram nessa dimensão. –Harry disse pegando sua varinha da mão de Gina, entregando as dos dois e aparatando em seguida.

Draco e Gina também aparataram. Ao chegar lá, viram que havia um tipo de cano transparente:

-Isso foi uma passagem que eu e a Mione abrimos pra voltar pra nossa dimensão. –Harry explicou –Eu vou na frente e depois vão os dois. –Harry avisou e entrou na passagem.

Seu corpo pareceu ser tragado. Gina pegou a mão de Draco e o puxou para a passagem. A sensação era parecida com a de usar uma chave de portal, mas a velocidade parecia ser muito maior.

Apareceram do lado de fora da casa pela qual haviam entrado no cais abandonado e Harry já estava lá:

-Expelliarmus. Expelliarmus. –Harry murmurou e apanhou a varinha dos dois –Vamos ver Dumbledore com essa chave de portal. –Harry falou, tirando do bolso um grande botão azul turquesa –Será ativada em... três, dois, um... agora! –e todos seguraram o botão.

Os três foram transportados. Os corpos se chocavam ocasionalmente, mas ainda era mais confortável que viajar de uma dimensão pra outra.

Chegaram em uma praia deserta, exceto pelo grande chalé que havia ali perto. N/A: Eu tirei esse cenário de "As Panteras". Harry começou a andar até lá, Draco e Gina o seguiram. Harry bateu três vezes à porta e em seguida eles entraram:

-Bem na hora do chá. –Dumbledore disse calmamente, mostrando a mesa cheia que havia preparado –Sentem-se, por favor. –ele pediu e todos obedeceram –Sirvam-se à vontade.

Draco e Gina agradeceram e seguiram à risca. Com a fome que estavam, comiam sem nem reparar direito o que era:

-Parabéns, Gina. –Dumbledore falou –Vejo que cumpriu a missão. Tenho visto os noticiários e sabido que os Comensais estavam caçando vocês. Mas me contem tudo o que aconteceu.

Gina começou a contar tudo com a ajuda ocasional de Draco, e de Harry no final, mas ocultando as partes constrangedoras.

-Tem uma dívida com o jovem Malfoy, Harry. Apesar de tudo, ele cumpriu a parte dele. Faça o possível para abrandar a pena dele. –e Harry concordou –Quanto a Srta. Weasley, fui eu quem lhe mandou se infiltrar entre os Comensais, portanto não é passível de culpa.

-Eu vou ter que levar o Malfoy pro Ministério, Gina. –Harry comentou.

-Eu vou junto. –ela falou sem hesitar.

-Você não pode, Gina. –Harry disse –Despeça-se dele e sem demorar muito.

-Sigam reto pelo corredor, 2ª porta à esquerda. –Dumbledore disse.

Gina e Draco foram até lá. Era uma sala com vista para a praia e cheia de almofadas coloridas. Entraram e fecharam a porta. A ruiva o abraçou. Draco abraçou-a forte de volta, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, apenas sentindo o calor e a respiração do outro, até que Gina levantou a cabeça e puxou Draco pelo pescoço para um beijo. Como ele havia sentido falta de ter a ruiva em seus braços... A beijava sofregamente, era uma necessidade vital.

-Acabou, Draco. Agora podemos ficar juntos. –ela disse, sorrindo abertamente pra ele.

Ele a soltou:

-Não, não podemos. –ele disse, tirando um papel do bolso –Sabe o que é isto? É aquele contrato de dívida bruxa. –e o rasgou em vários pedaços –Agora você é livre, Virgínia.

-O quê? Mas eu te amo, Draco! Tinha até esquecido esse contrato.

-Mas eu não. Eu prometi que se não conseguisse o elixir e nós estivéssemos vivos, você estaria livre. Estou cumprindo essa promessa. Você é livre!

-Eu não quero liberdade! Não esse tipo de liberdade. Que foda-se essa promessa, Draco! Pára de ser burro!

-Eu NÃO SOU BURRO! –ele gritou, tentando lutar contra o nó que se formara em sua garganta –VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO, VIRGÍNIA!

-Mas eu te amo, Draco! Eu não vou conseguir ser feliz sem você. –ela baixou a voz, tentando se acalmar e convencer-se de que era apenas um pesadelo do qual logo iria despertar.

-Vai sim. Por que não arranja um cara como o Di Capizio ou vai até Roma e fica com ele.

-NÃO SEJA IDIOTA, DRACO! Acha que é fácil assim? Pois não é!

-Por que não? É fácil pra mim, é fácil pra você. Melhor acabar por aqui. –ele se forçou a dizer.

Draco não conseguia compreender porque era tão difícil dizer o óbvio. Era o melhor, não era? Então porque era um sacrilégio continuar com aquela conversa?

-Mas eu quero você! Eu amo você, Draco Malfoy!

Ele engoliu em seco e resolveu por um ponto final. Tomou fôlego para fazê-lo:

-Mas eu não! Suma da minha frente, Weasley! Vai ser melhor pra todo mundo. Eu não quero mais saber de você. Não quero nunca mais te ver! –ele falou, deu as costas e saiu da sala.

Gina caiu sobre as almofadas, impotente e chorando sem parar:

-O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz pra ele? Como posso merecer isso? Meu Deus, eu o amo tanto! O que eu vou fazer sem ele...? A minha vida acabou! Ele me escolheu ao invés do elixir... Por quê? Se eu soubesse que ia ser assim, teria pedido pro Harry me matar! Como dói... Dói por dentro, profundamente... Por que ele fez isso? Fez eu me apaixonar só pra depois quebrar meu coração? NÃO! Eu não quero acreditar nisso! Por que ele fez isso? Me responda, Merlin! ME RESPONDA!

-Eu não sou Merlin. –era a voz de Dumbledore –Mas acho que posso responder a sua pergunta.

Gina sentou-se e olhou para o diretor. Era visível o sofrimento no rosto dela. Olhos vermelhos e já inchados, semblante de quem perdeu o seu tesouro mais precioso:

-Então me diga, Professor. Por favor!

-Porque ele te ama. –Dumbledore respondeu calmamente.

-Como assim? Ele disse que não e...e q-que nunca mais...q-queria me ver.

-Se eu não estou enganado, e penso não estar, ele nunca se apaixonou antes. Pelo menos não com essa intensidade. Então ele não sabe como lidar com isso. Deve pensar que não te ama e só a faria sofrer. Ele não queria quebrar o seu coração...

-Mas ele fez isso! Se me amasse, ficaria comigo!

-Ele pode pensar também que não é o homem certo pra você e que logo encontrará outro melhor e irá esquecê-lo.

-Mas eu não vou! Eu amo o Draco, Professor!

-O tempo é um santo remédio para todas as dores. Eu sei que você o ama, querida. E esse amor é recíproco. Porém, de certa forma eu me sinto culpado por estar sofrendo agora. Eu a mandei naquela missão.

-Não é sua culpa, Professor. A culpa foi minha. Baixei a resistência justo pra um Malfoy.

-Não se culpe, Virgínia. Foi inevitável, apesar de nenhum dos dois ter planejado. Você o ensinou a amar, orgulhe-se desse feito.

-Mas ele me deixou.

-Eu vi dor nos olhos dele. Parecia que tinha feito a última coisa que gostaria, sacrificado o que lhe dava sentido na vida, um olhar perdido. Foi você que o mudou, Gina. Os olhos são os espelhos d'alma, querida. Eu vi o mesmo sofrimento nos olhos dele que vejo nos seus, tenho certeza disso.

-O Draco é orgulhoso! Um verdadeiro cabeça-dura! Ele nunca vai voltar pra mim. Eu o perdi pra sempre.

-Poder ler os pensamentos de alguém nem sempre significa entender suas razões. Se ele vai voltar atrás ou não, é um mistério. Para isso ele teria que pisar no próprio orgulho. Quanto a você, Gina. Se ele não fizer nada, você pode escolher também permanecer em estado de inércia ou ir atrás dele. Eu sei que o amor de vocês é explosivo, por isso pense se vale a pena. Mas qualquer caminho que você escolha trilhar, o faça com o coração e vá em busca da sua felicidade, seja ela com ele ou não.


	32. Heaven

**Capítulo 32: Heaven**

Essa era mais uma noite em que Gina Weasley estava na janela olhando para o céu e com a carta de Draco segura em suas mãos. A única carta que ele havia mandado. Tinha sido pela mão de Harry e em princípio Gina pensou que ele houvesse se arrependido, mas não era nada disso...

Flashback

Toc. Toc. Toc. Bateram a porta do quarto de Gina. Ela se encontrava deitada em sua cama, sem a mínima vontade de levantar, sem a mínima vontade de viver...

-Abra, Gina. Sou eu, o Harry.

A Weasley não respondeu, não queria ver ninguém. Sentia-se como se estivesse de luto. Luto por sua felicidade. Luto por seu amor. Luto por sua própria vida que estava se esvaindo lentamente. Ela se sentia morrer aos poucos, de maneira lenta e angustiante.

"Logo ele irá embora. Ninguém vai me tirar desse quarto, já tentaram... É impossível." Pensou vagamente.

-Gina, eu sei que você está aí. –silêncio –Ótimo. Eu tenho uma carta que o Malfoy me pediu pra te entregar, mas se você não quer...

O coração da ruiva deu um salto. Uma carta de Draco? Ela não ia deixar que Harry fosse embora!

-Espera, Harry! –exclamou, saltando da cama e voando para abrir a porta –É verdade, Harry? O Draco escreveu pra mim? –perguntou com um sorriso esperançoso.

O moreno suspirou:

-Sim, é verdade. Mas não me culpe depois se ele te fizer chorar novamente. Hoje ele foi condenado a passar seis meses em Azkaban e me fez jurar que te entregaria essa carta.Quer que eu leia pra você? –e deu na mão de Gina.

-Não. –respondeu –Obrigada, mas eu gostaria de fazer isso sozinha.

-Eu vou embora, mas com uma condição. Não fique sofrendo trancada nesse quarto e se alimente. Está parecendo um fantasma. Quer acabar morrendo, Gina?

-Não seria uma má idéia. –ela respondeu.

-Nem brinque com isso. –Harry se indignou –Prometa.

-Está bem, eu juro que não vou ficar pra sempre nesse quarto. Mas por enquanto me deixa aqui, tá?

-Se cuida. –Harry saiu e Gina fechou a porta.

Em seguida abriu a carta.

Weasley,

Tenho algumas coisas pra te dizer:

É melhor que eu te machuque

É melhor que eu te afaste

É melhor que me odeies

É melhor que me esqueças

Pois não agüento te ver chorar

Não agüento te ver gritar

Eu não mereço que sofras por mim

Tu não mereces agonizar por mim

Eu tentei

Tu tentaste

Nós tentamos

E fracassamos

Talvez porque eu seja fraco demais

Ou porque tu sejas perfeita demais

Ou talvez nunca deveríamos ter nos encontrado

Talvez tudo foi um acaso...

Não!

Não um acaso!

Acasos não existem

Existe apenas o inevitável

Foi inevitável que nos encontramos

Foi inevitável que nos unimos

Inevitável que nos separamos

E nos separamos

E nos matamos

Então é melhor que me ignores

Antes que teu coração adoeça

Antes que tua alma congele

Antes que desistas de acreditar

Em ti...

Na vida...

Na felicidade...

No amor!

Esse é o meu adeus definitivo, nunca mais devemos nos ver.

Ass: Draco Malfoy

N/A: Esse poema foi a minha amiga Carol que escreveu. Logo da 1ª vez que eu li, eu pensei em usá-lo e eu quero agradecer por ela ter cedido ele pra história. Obrigada, Carol, você é uma amiga muito especial. Adoro você e também tenho que agradecer a você e a Aline por terem lido a minha história inteira. Vlw amigas!

Fim do Flashback

Olhos fechados

Pra te encontrar

Inúmeras foram às vezes que Gina lera aquela carta e por mais que pensasse que suas lágrimas haviam secado, sempre se surpreendia chorando. Como ele dissera, aquilo era um adeus definitivo e ela não queria acreditar, não podia acreditar.

Fechou os olhos e apertou aquela carta em sua mão, assim como o conteúdo dela tinha o poder de apertar o seu coração.

Não estou ao seu lado

Mas posso sonhar

Seis longos meses haviam se passado desde o dia em que Gina vira Draco pela última vez a cabana de Dumbledore, mas como sabia que aconteceria, ainda o amava. Cada dia que passava, ela sentia mais falta dos beijos, abraços, palavras...de tudo nele. Mas era da noite que ela gostava mais, pois seus sonhos estavam povoados por Draco.

"Eu não posso estar com você, ao seu lado... Mas ainda me restam os sonhos."

Não estou ao seu lado

Mas posso sonhar

A Weasley só saía pra ir trabalhar, mas por todo lugar que passava, parecia haver um traço do Malfoy. Era como se ela projetasse a imagem dele diante de seus olhos.

Aonde quer que eu vá

Levo você, no olhar

Aonde quer que eu vá

Gina não falava sobre Draco com mingúem, exceto sua prima Gabrielle Linnet, a Gabi. As duas estavam se correspondendo desde que Gina havia voltado para a Toca. As cartas de Gabi eram sempre otimistas e faziam a Weasley se sentir um pouco melhor. Ela não sabia direito porque, mas seu coração pulava de alegria ao ler as cartas da prima, aquelas palavras pareciam lhe trazer esperança.

Não sei bem certo

Se é só ilusão

Se é você já perto

Se a intuição

No mundo de sonhos de Gina Weasley, ela era uma princesa e Draco Malfoy, o príncipe que a resgataria da infelicidade em que estava se afogando há meses.

Longe daqui, longe de tudo

Meus sonhos vão te buscar

"Volta pra mim, Draco. Será que pensa que eu já te esqueci? Será que nunca mais pensou em mim? Eu ainda te amo. Apesar de só te ter no meu mundo de sonhos, eu sempre vou te esperar."

Volta pra mim

Vem pro meu mundo

Eu sempre vou te esperar

Ela estava quase dormindo, quase entrando na sua terra de fantasias... Quando ouviu um barulho na janela e saltou da cama. Sim, era a coruja de Gabi.

Ao abri a janela, a coruja castanha entrou e pousou graciosamente num espaço livre da penteadeira.

Sem demora Gina pegou a carta e começou a lê-la, não antes de fazer um lumus:

Querida, Gina

Como você sabe, há dois meses o Draco saiu de Azkaban e agora é obrigado a trabalhar em seu turno livre na recepção do St. Mungus. É claro que ele também continua trabalhando no Ministério. Não sei como vocês não se cruzaram ainda...

Você mesma me contou que o Professor Dumbledore disse que o Draco te ama e nós sabemos que ele é um ótimo legiminente. O Draco te ama, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai voltar pra você. Então pare de ficar nesse estado depressivo lastimável! Você vai ser feliz, minha prima, eu sei que vai. Enquanto isso, que tal se distrair um pouco? Vamos nos divertir em Roma! Eu estarei lá esse fim de semana. Eu te pego às 10h da manhã no aeroporto e não aceito "não" como resposta.

Até lá

Beijos

Gabrielle Linnet

Gina respondeu no verso:

Gabi,

Ok. Estarei lá.

Beijos

Gina

Depois a coruja pegou a e saiu voando. A ruiva tinha um pressentimento bom quanto aquela viagem. Algo que deixava seu coração aos pulos e com vontade de cantar.

Larara, lararara

La, Lara, larara

La, larara

La, lara, larara

La, larara

Aonde quer que eu vá

(Aonde quer que eu vá – Paralamas do Sucesso)

-Aonde quer que vá, Draco. Roma, você também está lá. Você está em todos os lugares que eu vou, no meu coração. Aonde quer que eu vá... –ela murmurou, olhando o céu pela janela e depois para a aliança que continuava em seu dedo.

Eu procurei em outros corpos

Encontrar você

Durante o tempo em que Draco esteve em Azkaban, ele só fazia pensar em Gina. Quando saiu, decidiu tentar esquecê-la... Tentar por outras no lugar dela, mas nunca estava satisfeito. Nenhuma delas tinha a pele, os lábios, o jeito que Gina tinha. Aquele jeito que o havia conquistado e o deixava louco.

Eu procurei um bom motivo

Pra não... Pra não falar

O Malfoy sabia que a amava, agora ele sabia e tinha certeza disso. Na verdade soube muito antes. Mas procurou um motivo pra não dizer à ela e encontrou vários. Eles eram diferentes, não conseguiriam conviver sem brigar.

Draco sabia que mesmo a amando, por vezes a faria sofrer e ele não queria que ela sofresse. Achou que estaria fazendo um favor pra ela, possibilitando que ela encontrasse alguém melhor que ele. É, pela primeira vez ele tinha colocado a felicidade de alguém antes da sua.

Eu procurei me manter afastado

Mas você me conhece, eu faço tudo errado

Tudo errado...

No começo ele tentou se manter afastado, fazendo de tudo pra não vê-la no Ministério. Mas não agüentou por muito tempo. Passou a seguí-la de longe, sem ter coragem de se aproximar.

"Tudo errado!" ele pensou, deitando-se solitário no seu quarto "Eu sou um covarde! Por que eu não assumo pra Gina que a amo? Bem, talvez porque ela não esteja mais apaixonada por mim, apesar da Gabi ter falado o contrário nas cartas. Ela disse que a Gina me ama e eu deveria fazer alguma coisa. Mas o que a Gabi sabe sobre mim e a Gina? Por que querer tentar algo que eu sei que não vai dar certo... Ah! Preciso responder a carta da Gabi." Ele pensou, foi pegar as coisas necessárias e começou a escrever:

Gabi,

É uma ótima idéia. Quem sabe eu me divirto em Roma e esqueço a Virgínia de uma vez por todas! Eu vou chegar 8h da manhã no aeroporto.

Até lá

Draco

Ele acordou a sua coruja cinzenta e mandou-a fazer a entrega.

"O fim de semana promete..."

Fim de semana, eu sei lá

Vou viajar, vou me balar

Vou dar uma festa

Eu vou tocar um puteiro

Eu vou te esquecer, nem que for

Só por uma noite, só por uma noite

Só por uma noite, só por uma noite

"Estou cansado dessa angústia. A Weasley não me deixa em paz! Eu vou 'pegar' umas italianas gostosas e beber todas pra esquecer a Gina. Nem que for só por uma noite. Não tê-la é o maior tormento da minha vida!" pensou revoltado.

Apesar de lutar pra esquecê-la, Draco não queria se livrar do símbolo da união deles. Ele continuava usando a aliança de casamento.

Mas só de ouvir a sua voz

Eu já me sinto bem

Mas se é difícil pra você, tudo bem

Muita gente se diverte com o que tem

O Malfoy era capaz de ficar horas recordando os momentos que passara com ela. A voz de Gina brigando com ele, se importando com ele, chamando por ele.

Só de ouvir a sua voz

Eu já me sinto bem

Mas se é difícil pra você, tudo bem

Quando a gente se diverte com o que tem

A voz dela lhe trazia paz e calma. O fazia se sentir amado. Mas já que para ouvir a voz dela novamente ele teria que chagar perto da ruiva... Continuava com a voz de Gina apenas em sua memória.

Eu procurei abrir os olhos e enxergar você

Eu procurei um bom motivo

Pra não... Pra não estar lá

Cada vez que Draco passava a noite com uma mulher, ao abrir os olhos tentava enxergar Gina, mas logo percebia o quanto era impossível isso e para ele não estar lá fazendo isso também era. Ele só queria poder tirá-la de sua mente, de seu coração...

Eu procurei me manter afastado

Mas você me conhece, eu faço tudo errado

Tudo errado...

Draco queria consertar seus erros. Principalmente o maior deles, mas não sabia como fazer isso. Ele pensava que Gina não iria perdoá-lo, porque ele não era digno de ser perdoado. Cometera o maior erro de sua vida ao dar aquele fora em Gina. Fora burro ao não entender que mesmo sendo livre, Gina escolhera ficar com ele porque o amava e não por nenhuma dívida bruxa.

Gina o amava e ele havia jogado no lixo a chance de viver um amor de verdade.

"Eu mereço sofrer! Eu fiz tudo errado!" pensou enterrando a cabeça nas mãos.

Fim de semana, eu sei lá

Vou viajar, vou me balar

Vou dar uma festa

Eu vou tocar um puteiro

Eu vou te esquecer, nem que for

Só por uma noite, só por uma noite

Só por uma noite, só por uma noite

Mas só de ouvir a sua voz

Eu já me sinto bem

Mas se é difícil pra você, tudo bem

Muita gente se diverte com o que tem

Só de ouvir a sua voz

Eu já me sinto bem

Mas se é difícil pra você, tudo bem

Muita gente se diverte com o que tem

Se diverte com o que tem

Só por uma noite

(Só por uma noite – Charlie Brown Jr.)

N/A: Desculpe se tiver algum erro na letra, eu escrevi por ouvido e tem umas partes que ele fala ou rápido d+ ou enrolado

Pelo jeito aquela seria uma longa noite, mais uma na qual ele tentaria se redimir pelo que tinha feito com a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Buscava um perdão que não viria, pelo menos não enquanto ele não ouvisse da boca de Gina.

Na manhã seguinte passava um pouco das 10h quando Gina encontrou Gabi do lado de fora do aeroporto. As duas se abraçaram:

-Apesar desse sorriso, os seus olhos parecem tão melancólicos. –Gabrielle comentou.

-Nem esquente, tem sido assim desde... Você sabe. Mas me conte, como teve a idéia dessa viagem.

-Mais tarde eu te conto. Podemos ir?

-Claro. –Gina respondeu.

As duas ruivas andaram até um táxi. Gabi vestia uma saia azul com uma blusa branca e uma sandália branca. Gina vestia um vestido de alcinha que era florido, um típico exemplo de roupa de verão, além de usar um tamanco plataforma preto e óculos de sol. As bolsas das duas eram pretas e Gabi carregava a mala vermelha da Weasley.

Durante o trajeto, Gina ficou distraída olhando pela janela e pensando em quando estivera em Roma com Draco.

Quando chegaram, Gina só percebeu que hotel era ao saírem do táxi.

-Não, Gabi! –ela protestou –Eu não vou me hospedar nesse hotel. É o "The Best of Coliseu". Se o seu plano era me animar, falhou. Eu e o Draco estivemos exatamente nesse hotel. Além disso, é muito caro.

-Eu estou hospedada nele e já reservei um quarto pra você também. Confia em mim, às vezes é bom gastar a mais consigo mesma.

Gina cedeu e então as suas entraram:

-Deixe a sua mala com o carregador. –Gabi sugeriu e Gina o fez –Podemos ir direto, eu tenho a chave.

-Gina? –ela ouviu uma voz masculina perguntar e então se virou –Mas que surpresa!

Era Daniel Di Capizio, que chegou a abraçando:

-Ainda lembra de mim, Daniel?

-Você conhece o gerente? –Gabi perguntou –Ele é o gerente.

-É sim. Eu fui promovido. Mas vocês combinaram de se encontrar aqui? Porque hoje mesmo...ai! –Gabi pisou no pé dele.

-Sabia que eu e o Daniel estamos namorando? –ela perguntou pra distrair a prima.

-Estamos? –Daniel perguntou e Gabi lhe deu uma cotovela –Ah, sim. Nós estamos.

-Sério? Mas quando se conheceram? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Uma longa história. –Gabi respondeu apressadamente –Depois eu te conto. Eu só vou levar a Gina lá em cima no quarto dela, querido. Volto em um instantinho pra gente conversar. –disse, deu um selinho nele e saiu puxando Gina em direção ao elevador.

-Está muito misteriosa, Srta. Gabrielle Linnet. –comentou quando saíram do elevador.

-Está muito curiosa, Srta. Virgínia Weasley. Mas eu juro que depois eu te explico tudo. –disse ao chegarem na porta de número 18B –Isso é, se você ainda tiver alguma dúvida.

Gabi colocou a chave na fechadura e girou-a:

-Entre aí, eu vou falar com o Daniel. Depois eu volto. –informou empurrando Gina porta adentro e trancando por fora –Yes! –a Weasley pode a ouvir comemorar.

-Gina. O que faz aqui?

A ruiva virou-se num átimo de segundo e tirou os óculos-de-sol para admirá-lo melhor. Ao vê-lo daquele jeito, sentiu o ar faltar. E essa não foi a única coisa que sentiu. Seu coração acelerou, sentiu-se enrubescer e as pernas bambearam. Esfregou os olhos e constatou não estar sonhando. Sentado num sofá, sem sapatos, com uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa branca aberta, a qual ele tinha dobrado as mangas até próximo a altura dos cotovelos. Era perceptível que ele estava assistindo um filme, já que a tv estava ligada. O filme, que estava no fim, era efeito Borboleta N/A: Quem não assistiu, assista. É um filme muito bom e tem o Asthon Kutcher. Gina já tinha assistido uma vez na casa de Hermione e o adorara:

-A Gabi me trancou aqui. –ela se defendeu –Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de que iríamos nos encontrar e pelo visto nem você.

-Quem ela pensa que é para armar uma coisa dessas sem o meu consentimento?

-Se a minha presença é desagradável pra você, eu uso a minha varinha pra destrancar a porta e ir embora...

-Não faça isso. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que a sua presença me desagrada. Assista ao filme comigo. –ele pediu e bateu a mão no espaço ao seu lado que estava vazio.

Ela concordou e sentou-se ao lado dele. Após dez minutos o filme acabou e Draco desligou a tv:

-Precisamos conversar. –ele pediu e Gina viu urgência nos olhos dele.

-Concordo. O que você quer dizer? Que se arrependeu de não ter escolhido o elixir?

-Não. Não é disso que eu me arrependo. Não é isso que está fazendo eu me remoer de culpa há 6 meses. Eu me arrependi de te fazer sofrer. Queria saber se você é capaz de me perdoar.

-Eu te perdôo, Draco. –ela respondeu, sem o encarar –É só isso o que quer dizer?

-Não. Como o filme mostra, para cada ação ou escolha acontece uma conseqüência diferente.

-Então quer dizer que seria melhor que não tivéssemos nos conhecido? É isso o que você quer dizer?

-Pare de tentar por palavras na minha boca, Virgínia. Eu passaria por tudo novamente. O que quero dizer é que não estou feliz com a minha escolha.

-E você acha que eu estou? –a ruiva perguntou secamente.

-Eu sei que você tem todo o direito de estar brava comigo, mas você precisa saber. Gina... Eu senti a sua falta. Aliás sinto ainda e demais. Eu não tinha percebido que você me queria por espontânea vontade e não por um contrato ou pena. Eu subestimei o seu amor e subestimei o que eu sinto por você também. Pensei que logo você encontraria alguém melhor e me esqueceria...

-Mas eu te amo! Mesmo depois de tudo que você fez, eu te perdoei e te amo. Amo cada dia mais. Eu sei que você tem seus defeitos... Mas você deveria entender que não há ninguém melhor no mundo pra mim, do que aquele que tem o poder de me fazer feliz. Portanto Draco, essa pessoa é você. Agora se você quer me fazer feliz ou não...

Ele a interrompeu:

-Pensei que iria te esquecer. Nesses 6 meses tudo o que eu tenho tentado... Tentado de forma árdua e determinada, é te esquecer. Mas quer saber? Eu desisto. Acabei de desistir. E sabe por quê? Porque agora mesmo enquanto eu estou falando com você as minhas mãos esquentam, o meu coração acelera e eu só consigo pensar na burrada que fiz e na urgência que eu tenho de te sentir novamente em meus braços...

Gina encostou seus lábios levemente nos dele, dando três selinhos e se afastando em seguida. Os olhos castanhos mais uma vez tentavam desvendar os acinzentados.

A ruiva leu o que se passava na mente dele.

"É isso. Não sei mais o que dizer. E agora?"

Então respondeu também por pensamento e sorriu, o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que dava em 6 meses.

"Palavras nunca foram o seu ponto forte, não é mesmo? Ainda mais pra falar sobre sentimentos. Sei qual é a sua especialidade..."

Draco também sorriu, mas Gina percebeu que dessa vez os olhos dele brilhavam e sorriam junto. Ao ver esse olhar nele, Gina teve certeza de que Dumbledore avaliara corretamente os sentimentos de Draco.

Oh, thinkin' about our younger years

(Oh, pensando sobre nossos anos mais juvenis)

There was only you and me

(Havia apenas você e eu)

We're Young, wild and free

(Nós éramos jovens e impetuosos e independentes)

-Lembra de como éramos em Hogwarts? –Gina perguntou.

-Claro. Nos odiávamos e fazíamos o máximo pra nem nos cruzarmos pelos corredores. Como foi que eu não te enxerguei antes?

-Será que o fato de eu era uma Weasley Pobretona refresca a sua memória?

-Me desculpa, Gina. Eu era um idiota! Bem, eu ainda sou... Mas agora sou um idiota apaixonado. Não pense no passado.

Now nothin' can take you away from me

(Agora nada pode afastar você de mim)

We've been down that road before

(Nós estivemos naquela estrada antes)

But that's over now

(Mas isto já acabou agora)

-Então me diga o que você quer do futuro, Draco. Por favor, não me faça sofrer novamente.

-Eu quero ficar com você, Gina. Eu também sofri com a sua ausência, mas isto já acabou agora. Se você aceitar voltar comigo, eu prometo que nada poderá te afastar de mim.

You keep me comin' back for more

(Você me deixa, retornando para receber mais)

Baby you're all that I want

(Baby, você é tudo que eu quero)

When you're lyin' here in my arms

(Enquanto você está repousando aqui em meus braços)

I'm findin' it hard to believe

(Estou achando isso difícil de acreditar)

We're in heaven

(Estamos no paraíso)

Gina encostou os lábios nos de Draco e beijou-o profunda, mas brevemente:

-Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei que você me dissesse isso. Eu não estou acreditando...

-Mas é verdade. Você é tudo o que eu quero, Gina.

-Eu te amo, Draco. –falou jogando-se nos braços dele, num abraço apertado –Não quero te perder nunca mais.

And love is all that I need

(E amor é tudo o que eu preciso)

And I found it there in your heart

(E eu encontrei-o lá no seu coração)

It isn't too hard to see

(Não é difícil demais de ver)

We're in heaven

(Estamos no paraíso)

-Tudo o que eu sempre precisei foi de amor e eu encontrei no seu coração, Gina. Eu nunca mais pensei sobre o Reino de Trevas que eu pretendia comandar, eu só fazia pensar em você. Em como a sua pele e os seus cabelos são perfumados e macios. No seu sorriso. Nos seus beijos... E me sentia angustiado ao pensar que nunca mais teria outra chance.

Oh – Once in your life you find someone

(Oh – Uma vez na sua vida você encontra alguém)

Who will turn your world around

(Que irá girar seu mundo de direção)

Bring you up when you feelin' down

(Te levantará quando você estiver abatido)

Draco percebeu que Gina chorava:

-Não chore... Me deixa triste desse jeito. Eu te faço chorar, é? Eu estou aqui com você. –e secou as lágrimas dela –E sempre estarei quando você precisar.

Ya –Nothin' could change what you mean to me

(Sim – Nada poderia mudar o que você significa pra mim)

Oh there's lots that I could say

(Oh há muito que eu poderia dizer)

But just hold me now

(Mas apenas me segure agora)

Cause our love will light the way

(Porque nosso amor iluminará o caminho)

-Ah, Draco... eu te amo tanto... –e pegou as mãos dele, reparando que elas estavam quentes e ele ainda usava... –Você também ainda usa a aliança...

-Sim. Apesar da distância e do erro que cometi, permaneci com ela. Nada poderia mudar o que você significa pra mim. Há muito que eu poderia dizer, mas você sabe que não sou bom com palavras... Queria que se tornasse a Sra. Malfoy...

-Está me pedindo em casamento? –Gina perguntou com os olhos brilhando e sem esconder a excitação em sua voz.

-Sim, mas dessa vez é um casamento de verdade. Com tudo que tem direito. Daquela vez não sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo. Agora eu sei que quero você como minha mulher. Para eu amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença. Até que a morte nos separe.

Gina achou aquilo tão fofo que apertou as bochechas dele:

-Isso foi lindo, Draco! Tão fofo!

-Não faz isso, Virgínia! –ele reclamou, fazendo cara de bravo.

-Sei o que você vai gostar que eu faça... –murmurou sorrindo com segundas intenções.

-E o que é? –o loiro perguntou, entrando no jogo.

A ruiva subiu no colo dele, de frente pra ele e o beijou. Draco enlaçou a cintura dela, num gesto de posse.

Baby you're all that I want

(Baby, você é tudo que eu quero)

When you're lyin' here in my arms

(Enquanto você está repousando aqui em meus braços)

I'm findin' it hard to believe

(Estou achando isso difícil de acreditar)

We're in heaven

(Estamos no paraíso)

And love is all that I need

(E amor é tudo o que eu preciso)

And I found it there in your heart

(E eu encontrei-o lá no seu coração)

It isn't too hard to see

(Não é difícil demais de ver)

We're in heaven

(Estamos no paraíso)

Os dois realmente se sentiam no paraíso. Para eles era completamente maravilhoso que pudessem estar juntos depois de tanto tempo separados. Gina aproveitou que a camisa de Draco estava aberta e tirou-a. O loiro por sua vez, procurava abrir o zíper do vestido da Weasley, ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava.

Os beijos iam se tornando cada vez mais calientes. Os dois arfavam ruidosamente. A Weasley beijava o pescoço de Draco, que mantinha os olhos fechados e mordia o lábio inferior para não gemer. Quando a ruiva tentou abrir a calça do Malfoy, ele a parou.

I've benn waitin' for so long

(Eu tenho esperado por tanto tempo)

For somethin' to arrive

(Por alguma coisa chegar)

For love to come along

(Pelo amor aparecer)

Draco olhou pra ela. O vestido estava pela altura da cintura. As faces esfogueadas e os seios comportados por um sutiã azul petróleo, subiam e desciam conforme a respiração:

-Você tem certeza disso, Gina?

-Sim. Mas por que pergunta? Você não tem?

-Não é isso...

O loiro estava meio receoso por dois motivos. O primeiro era que sempre eles eram interrompidos e parecia impossível que algum dia pudessem chegar ao final. O segundo era que depois disso a magia fosse quebrada e acontecesse de ele esquecê-la depois disso, porque quando ele decidiu que queria ir pra cama com ela era só para esquecê-la. E agora era diferente... Não podia suportar a idéia de fazê-la sofrer novamente.

-Então é o quê?

-A gente sempre é interrompido. Parece até que não é pra ser, que alguém lá em cima não quer que seja. O que pode acontecer dessa vez? Haver um atentado terrorista nesse hotel?

-Pára com isso, Draco! Nem brinque com essas coisas...Seja otimista. Eu quero você, seu bobo. –disse acariciando o rosto e os cabelos dele.

-Levanta. –ele pediu pra Gina e ela o fez.

-Mas Draco... –ela ia perguntar e o vestido caiu no chão.

-Eu esperei por tanto tempo... A cama é mais confortável que esse sofá. –disse a pegando no colo e levando pro quarto.

"Eu me sentia vazio e não sabia explicar o porque. Com a Gina me sinto completo e feliz. Não sei o que eu faria da minha vida sem o amor dela." Ele refletiu e colocou-a delicadamente deitada na cama.

Draco olhava pra Gina ao abrir sua calça lentamente:

-Acho que vou tomar um chá com biscoitos enquanto espero por você. –ela comentou.

-Ruivinha apressada. –ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente –Era pra te provocar mesmo. –e tirou a calça –E funcionou. –vangloriou-se.

-Ah, é? –perguntou o puxando pra cama –Você é mesmo muito malvado, Draco Malfoy. Merece um castigo.

-E qual seria o castigo? Vai me amarrar na cama?

-Não... –respondeu e o beijou.

-Onde está o castigo nisso?

-Depois eu é que sou apressada... –e arranhou as costas dele.

-Ah... –Draco gemeu –Gina... –e apertou-a contra si, num beijo cheio de volúpia.

-Não vai mais me chamar de "moranguinho"? –ela perguntou inocentemente.

-Ainda lembra disso? –ele perguntou e ela fez que sim –Seja minha, moranguinho. –ele pediu, os dois ficaram sentados e Draco tirou o sutiã dela.

-Eu sou sua, Draco. Eu te amo.

Draco beijou os seios de Gina. Primeiro delicadamente, depois com luxúria. A ruiva pensou que iria esfacelar nos braços dele, nem percebeu as últimas peças de roupa deles serem tiradas por Draco. Sua respiração estava curta e rápida. Ela achava ser impossível sentir mais prazer do que estava sentindo, mas isso foi antes que Draco a penetrasse.

-Draco... –ela começou a dizer quando o Malfoy começou a arremeter contra si.

Ele colocou um dedo nos lábios de Gina e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

-Relaxa, moranguinho. Eu quero que seja bom pra você. É a sua 1ª vez e nossa juntos. Você me ama, não, é? –o loiro falou abrindo mais as pernas dela –Confie em mim.

E Gina confiou. Ela relaxou, abraçou Draco com força e sussurrou:

-Sim...Eu te amo.

**Bombastic Love**

**(Amor Bombástico)**

**So fantastic**

**(Tão fantástico)**

**Where I'm completely yours**

**(Onde sou completamente sua)**

**And you are mine**

**(E você é meu)**

**And it's gonna be exactly like in a movie**

**(E será exatamente como em um filme)**

**When we fall in love for the first time**

**(Quando nos apaixonamos pela 1ª vez)**

**Bombastic Love – Britney Spears**

N/A: Essa é a música título da fic e não tem nada a ver com a outra música que ainda não terminou, só achei que esse trecho da música título se encaixaria muito bem nessa parte

Assim Draco e Gina fizeram amor juntos pela 1ª vez. Corações pulsando numa mesma velocidade. Sincronia total, encaixe perfeito. Pareciam ter sido feitos um para o outro. Nenhum deles tinha palavras para descrever como haviam se sentido ao finalmente se entregarem de corpo e alma ao amor. Gina nunca esqueceria do excepcional brilho nos olhos de Draco ao manterem contato e do quão quente as mãos dele estavam acariciá-la com adoração. Apesar de Draco não ter dito as três palavras "mágicas" que Gina mais queria ouvir, ela falara a ele por muitas vezes e tinha certeza de que ele também a amava. Mesmo assim, Gina prometeu a si mesma estaria ao lado dele nas horas boas e ruins. O ajudaria a superar suas dificuldades, inclusive essa. Esperaria quanto tempo fosse necessário para o ouvir dizendo, do fundo do coração, o tão aguardado "Eu te amo."

Após se darem por esgotados, Gina havia dado um último beijo nos lábios de Draco e em seguida, deitado a cabeça no peito dele enquanto tentava regularizar a ainda ofegante respiração:

-Você está feliz? –Draco perguntou.

-Nunca estive tão feliz. E você?

-Faça das suas palavras as minhas. –ele respondeu –E então moranguinho, foi como você esperava? –perguntou meio inseguro.

Gina percebeu que naquele tom não havia nada de confiante. Estaria ele com medo da avaliação dela?

-Ora, Draco! Está preocupado com o seu desempenho... –ela começou, mas foi interrompida.

-Não, Gina. Eu quero saber se agradei você e seja sincera comigo.

A ruiva quase riu, talvez de felicidade. Ele estava se preocupando com ela. Mas resolveu que não iria rir ou ele iria interpretar mal e ficaria bravo:

-Bem, se você faz questão que eu responda e responda sinceramente... –ela disse, fazendo suspense –Você foi ótimo, ultrapassou todas as minhas expectativas. Quem devia se preocupar por aqui sou eu...

-Mas por quê? –ele perguntou.

-Preciso pensar num jeito de aumentar a minha capacidade respiratória ou então eu não poderei saciar o meu futuro marido.

-Gina, como você é boba. A sua capacidade respiratória já é ótima, os aurores fazem um bom exercício em treinos, perseguições ou duelos contra os Comensais da Morte. Além disso você foi maravilhosa.

-Só está me dizendo isso por piedade... –Gina murmurou manhosa.

-Estou dizendo a verdade. Pra uma virgem você parecia bem experiente... –e ela corou.

-Draco... Eu só segui o que você fazia e os meus instintos.

"Eu não acredito que estou tendo essa conversa com ele. Eu não acredito que estou aqui com ele...Parece um sonho." Ela pensou sorrindo bobamente.

-Hum...É mesmo, os seus instintos... Tinha me esquecido deles. Lembra daquela vez na Suíça?

-Nem me lembre. Você foi malvado comigo ao fazer aquilo e eu fiquei tão brava.

-Mas naquela época você já se sentia atraída por mim, não é mesmo?

-Há muito que eu te acho atraente. Desde Hogwarts. Você estava tão lindo na sua formatura... –Gina confessou e ele sorriu.

-Naquele tempo nunca imaginaríamos tudo o que aconteceu com a gente nos últimos tempos.

-Hum-hum. –ela murmurou sonolentamente.

-Está com sono? –ele perguntou.

-Sim. Eu tenho tido insônia há meses e fiquei esgotada agora. Tudo culpa de um certo loiro muito do irresistível, você o conhece?

Draco riu:

-É assim? –perguntou fazendo cócegas nela.

-Pára com isso, Draco!

Ele parou:

-É que uma certa ruiva também tem me causado muitos problemas, não deixava os meus pensamentos em paz, sabe?

-Não deixava, é? E agora?

-Hum...Agora eu estou amarrado.

-Oh...Tadinho do meu loirinho. Por mim, você vai continuar amarrado, querido.

-Não é preciso nenhum esforço pra me manter amarrado a você. Se em seis meses longe de você, não consegui te esquecer, agora muito menos. Vai ter que me agüentar.

-Como se esse fosse o pior castigo a que pudesse ser submetida.

Ficaram em silêncio, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. Esse poderia ser considerado um daqueles momentos em que o silêncio dizia mais do que palavras.

Algumas horas haviam se passado e até mesmo o fim daquela tarde parecia conspirar a favor do amor deles. Era um belíssimo final de tarde. O sol ia se pondo no horizonte, tingindo o céu de um rosa alaranjado. A janela da varanda do quarto estava aberta e o vento soprava as cortinas brancas, graciosamente, como se estivesse abençoando o casal deitado naquela cama.

Os dois estavam cobertos até a cintura com um lençol de seda azul. Gina ainda tinha a cabeça sobre o peito de Draco e parecia dormir. A respiração era profunda e ritmada, os olhos castanhos estavam fechados e na boca notava-se um vestígio de um leve sorriso.

Draco não conseguia dormir. Estava olhando para o teto e acariciava distraidamente os cabelos rubros da Weasley. Pensava em tudo pelo que tinham passado e se sentia grato por Gina ter entrado em sua vida e o mudado radicalmente "Para melhor."ele pensava. Se tivesse que passar por tudo novamente para ficar com ela, sem sombra de dúvida ele passaria. Seu cérebro trabalhava em ritmo alucinado para processar a idéia de que nunca havia sido tão feliz em sua vida e que de agora em diante a razão de sua felicidade o acompanharia. Draco se encontrava feliz demais para conseguir dormir, talvez tivesse medo de adormecer e ao acordar descobrir que tudo não passara de um sonho.

Mas como poderia ser apenas um sonho? Ele segurou uma mão dela e com sua outra continuou a alisar o cabelo dela. Era real. Assim como era real a vontade que ele tinha de gritar aos 4 ventos o quanto Virgínia Weasley, em breve Sra. Malfoy, o fazia feliz.

-Eu sei que você está dormindo... Mas espero que esteja sonhando comigo. –ele murmurou ainda olhando pro teto –Você dorme como um anjo. Você é o meu anjo, baniu as trevas da minha alma e do meu coração. É engraçado... Eu não conseguiria falar disso se você estivesse acordada. Eu sou um covarde mesmo. Quando você me disse pela 1ª vez que me amava, eu disse que já sabia. Naquela época eu não queria assumir nem pra mim mesmo que sentia o mesmo. E tantas vezes mais você me disse... E eu? Sou um covarde! Medo de responder pelo menos "Eu também" e assumir que fui completamente dominado pelo amor. Isso é apenas um treinamento, mas quem sabe em breve eu crio coragem. E direi enquanto você estiver acordada, Gina. –e deu uma pausa -Eu te amo. –suspirou.

A Weasley levantou a cabeça do peito dele e contemplou a surpresa, felicidade e admiração nos olhos azuis gelo ao descobrir que ela estivera fingindo dormir e ouvira tudo:

-Eu já sabia disso. –a ruiva respondeu em tom divertido, com o sorriso mais radiante que Draco já tinha visto nela.

Quando seus lábios se uniram, foi para selar a promessa silenciosa de que permaneceriam juntos não importando o que acontecesse, que estava implícita nas simples palavras "mágicas": Eu te amo.

Now our dreams are comin' true

(Agora nossos sonhos estão se tornando verdade)

Through the good times and the bad

(Através dos bons tempos e dos maus)

Ya – I'll be standin' there by you

(Sim – Eu estarei lá esperando por você)

The End

N/A: Pois é, acabou a fic. Quem não gostou, paciência. Quem gostou, leia a continuação. Provavelmente vai se chamar RECÉM CASADOS, mas ainda não comecei a escrever, apesar de já ter algumas coisas sobre a continuação pra escrever. Eu não tenho muito tempo e tenho que terminar mais outras 3 fics. Também tenho mais umas idéias pra fazer outras fics. Caracas, eu não paro de ter idéias! Olha, quem quiser ler, eu escrevi também e tem no Floreios: Resposta, The reason, sempre há uma razão e Pretty Baby (são songs D/G). Harry Potter e o Poder Oculto já tá concluída e é a minha 1ª fic, muito diferente de BL (pelo menos eu acho), mas tb tem D/G. Surpresas do Coração (D/G) eu preciso terminar e não falta mto. Quem vai ficar com Gina? Ainda tô escrevendo tb, mas não falta mto pra acabar. Danger: Armadilha do destino é D/G pós-Hogwarts, estou escrevendo e eu tive a idéia de escrever quando li o livro "A ira dos anjos" do Sidney Sheldon. Adoro esse livro e o autor escreve mto bem.

Agradecimentos e etc: Pela 1ª vez eu vou dizer (haha, como se ninguém soubesse). O Draco (mto infelizmente), a Gina, o Harry, a Hermione e todos esses personagens q vcs sabem não pertencem à mim e sim a J.K.. Ela, a Warner, a Scholastic, a Rocco e todo esse povo é que tem o money. Eu escrevo apenas pelo simples prazer de unir Draco e Gina em situações mirabolantes.

_Obrigada a todos que me agüentaram e agüentaram a minha história maluca até o final. Obrigada pelos comentários e apoio._

Resumindo: Vwl todo mundo e se alguém quiser me add no msn é 


End file.
